Animal Attraction
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor Allura Pairing. The Drules of Doom each have a destined mate they will recognize upon first sight and smell. Lotor never wanted to find her, and yet once he does he'll do anything he can to keep her. Alternate Universe Reality.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Voltron, Lotor, Allura or anyone else from the show. World Event Productions has that honor. I do not make money from this fic. This is done purely for entertainment reasons.

----Michelle

Hips swaying to the beat of the music, the women danced, their slender arms raised high above their heads. Their fingers snapped in time to the music, the women shimmying, twisting in place as their breasts bounced. A turn then, blonde hair cascading down their backs, moving wildly about as they shook their derrieres, the bells on their costumes ringing.

Another turn, facing the throne once more, a woman clad in pale pink silk dropping to her knees. She arched her back, body bowed as she bent backwards, her hair sweeping the floor. He couldn't even see her face, her large prominent breasts in the way, but Lotor didn't mind. It wasn't as though he would recognize her, having little reason to learn her face, or the name to go along with it.

Lotor couldn't muster up enough feeling or interest to care, expression lazy as he watched the women dance. Their performance was titillating, each artful move designed to arouse, jiggling breasts made to entice one's gaze to their pert bosoms. But he was used to the show, used to these women who danced, and finding he was long since becoming bored with them.

It wouldn't stop him from calling over one or two of the dancers, a random selection made for the coming night. To go to bed alone was a foreign concept to the prince, Lotor finding he enjoyed too much the company of their warm bodies. Truth be known, he adored women, of all shapes and sizes, though he had a particular penchant for blonde hair and curvy forms.

He never wondered why blonde hair seemed to call out to him, Lotor ensuring the women of his harem all befit his specific tastes. He was fine with the familiarity, the sameness of each woman, relieved to know he felt no pull towards any one in particular. He'd run in the opposite direction as fast as he could if he felt the slightest stirring of his heart, Lotor not wanting the attachment that came with love's first glimpse.

No, the single life is what suited him, this time of endless bed partners and freedom from concern. He shuddered to think of finding the woman who could ensnare him, Lotor knowing she was out there somewhere, just waiting for her chance to crook her little finger and have him come running to her. But the galaxy was a big place, and for all that he had seen, he had yet to come across the woman that was destined for him.

Perhaps he would never find her, and if that was the case Lotor was content with that. His father after all, had never found his destined mate, the man choosing instead to take some human for his bride. That had been shocking to the court, the people astounded in more ways than one, not liking that their king broke tradition in marrying a human, in taking a bride who was not his destined mate. Zarkon had merely laughed at their discontent, carrying on as he pleased.

Lotor knew his father held many hopes for his son, the least of which being his human blood would protect him from Drule genetics. He, like Lotor, knew that love weakened you, made you soft and made you irrational. The king felt that one reason he was so ruthless was because he had married not for love, able to devote his mind towards battle and conquest, rule the galaxy with an iron fist.

Lotor wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, and so far he was doing an admirable job of that. Many planets had fallen to his attacks, their people enslaved, their livelihoods taken to support the many Drules of the Doom Empire. He suffered no doubts on what he was doing, able to think clear headed as he ordered death and destruction rained down on innocents.

It would be different if he found his destined woman, Lotor had seen it happen countless times before. The men changed, allowing their woman to become their whole world, their only thoughts and concerns for their family. They still made effective fighters, though their hearts weren't in it, anxious and eager to be returned to their wives. The Doom Empire tried to keep the men who were mated out of the military, allowing them to stay on stand by to guard their home planets instead. Young recruits were the key, men who had yet to find their women, eager to unleash devastation on others in a bid to release pent up energy.

It was getting easier for them to have unmated men in the military, the Drules having spread out across the galaxy, the population almost out of control. It left far too many unmated men and women, doomed to never cross paths with their destined one. Some would find it tragic, but others like Zarkon, found it the ideal solution to the weakness that poisoned their people.

Lotor sighed, thinking on his good friend, the commander Cossack. Once the most ruthless of commanders, he had taken sick pleasure in torture, becoming an expert in all areas of how to keep a person alive while inflicting the most pain. The man had never, ever wanted to find the woman that was meant for him, loving the bachelor life almost as much as Lotor did.

But found her he had, the man laying eyes for the first time on the princess of Amazonia, one of the many daughters the Queen Merla had given birth to. It mattered not that Cossack was just a lowly man in the military, with no title to his name. It never did, rank could not bear up to the magic that was in the Drule's genes, his body crying out for his mate, and his mate recognizing him in return. Though her mother Merla could rant and rave all she liked about the lowly Drule marrying into her family, there was nothing she could do to stop the love match.

Cossack was well on his way to becoming royalty, just days away from his wedding to his princess. Lotor had a good hunch that they hadn't waited to consummate their union, for whenever he saw them together, which was often as the two could not bear to be apart, the pair could not keep their hands off each other. It left Lotor with little time to speak to his friend, and what minutes he did grab alone with the commander were unsettling at best. Cossack was simply too distracted away from his mate, mind steering the conversation back to the princess over and over again.

Cossack was like a love sick puppy dog, sickening to watch, and absolutely devoted to his mate now. She came before all others, even his king could not outrank her there. Lotor knew to separate them would be disastrous, Cossack would fight and kill to be with her, destroying all in his path be they friend or foe. Zarkon had spent time researching the bond between mates, even go so far as to conduct secret experiments on the peasant class. It was learned that killing one half of a mated pair, destroyed the other, their mind giving in to the sorrow of losing their loved one. They usually withered away from the pain, dying a slow death if they did not turn their own hands towards suicide.

Such extreme emotions came with the mating, happiness so strong as to be a source of deliriousness, and a fierce rage that few could stand up towards. Even worse was the anger when the Drule felt threatened in a different way, making his possessiveness known in the way of his flying fists. If only there was a way to contain that rage, to utilize it out on the battlefield. Then the Drules truly would be unstoppable.

Not that many could stand up to the Doom Empire as it was now, but, and Lotor was reluctant to admit this, there were a few planets that had managed to mount an impressive resistance. Doom was currently locked into battle with a small number of these rebels, both sides battling desperately to come out the victor. One in particular was giving Doom a sizable headache, a backwoods planet that should have been insignificant and easily to subdue.

And yet the planet had a protector, a mighty robot that had yet to be defeated by Doom's ships and it's monsters. Zarkon had charged his son with the task of capturing this planet, Lotor acting as smug as usual as he promised his father he would not fail. Lotor was confidant all that was needed was some extra fire power, and a few good plans, the prince having spent days with his generals discussing battle tactics.

It was to Lotor's regret that Cossack would not be accompanying him on this journey, the prince once again thinking what a waste it was that the commander was now tied to a woman. Cossack would be married by the time Lotor returned to Doom, the Drule would most likely go to live on his wife's home world. Lotor thought it disgusting how he simpered and catered to his bride's every whim, but knew there was nothing that could be done about that sort of behavior.

His hand curled into a fist, Lotor grimacing as he thought how another good man was ruined by love. The dancing slaves noticed his expression, faltering in their steps, looking fearful. He didn't respond, not caring to let them know it wasn't their dancing that had him so displeased.

Instead he rose from his seat, grabbing the wine goblet a slave held out to him. Taking a long sip on the jewel encrusted goblet, Lotor strode over to the far wall, it's surface a thick pane of glass that showed the ships drawing near to the planet Arus. He stared at it, considering it's green and blue surface, wondering how long it would take this campaign to run through to it's successful end.

Little did he know he know he was about to meet his destiny down on the planet's surface.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

A few words immediately sprung to mind when looking at planet Arus from up above. The land was fertile, near endless green stretching out as far as the eye could see. It made for good farming land, Lotor noting that much of the ground would be put to use in growing crops to feed the growing Doom Empire. The slaves acquired here would be used to farm the crops, and if the caves proved worthy of mining, some would be slated to dig out the jewels and minerals hidden in deep rock.

It wasn't a very populated planet, it's people spread out in villages, towns that were distant from one another. You couldn't reach the next one within a day's walk, something that suited the Drule's purpose for the moment. It meant the people in the next towns over wouldn't know what happened to their neighbors until too late, the Drules planning to move in and take hold of those villages closest to the castle.

Such captures took careful planning, consideration being shown for they wanted to capture the townspeople alive. It was a waste to kill potential slaves, not until their worth could be ascertained. Those strong and capable would be put to back breaking work, forcing them to behave at the threat of harm coming to their loved ones. That usually got any resistance to die down, though Lotor knew there was always a trouble maker or two captured. Quick to suggest rebellion, quick to lash out at their masters, those who dared make trouble for the Drules were quickly killed as a warning to the other captured slaves.

But before the slaves could be taken, before they could occupy their towns, the Drules needed to scope the lay of the land. Which is why Lotor and his men had used cloaking devices, their ships turning invisible the closer they descended towards Arus' surface. The cloaking device hid the sounds of their ship's engines, and warped any reading devices that were tuned towards detecting an invading fleet.

Lotor stifled a laugh on thinking how easy it had been to sneak onto Arus, it's protectors none the wiser of their presence. He, along with a handful of men, were currently walking through the woods that separated the castle from it's closest village, their faces hidden in the shadows of their cloaks. It was a hot day, even through the foliage of the trees, the sun beat down mercilessly on his head.

He had to fight the urge not to toss back his hood, knowing it would be disastrous if someone spied his distinct Drule features. The people here knew enough to be wary of his men, and Lotor wanted a chance to catch one or two Arusians without much struggle. He intended to interrogate those he captured, learn the secrets of the towns, and find out what was the quickest way to have them fall to his invasion.

He was in the lead, his boots stepping carefully on the grass, neatly side stepping twigs and rocks so that no sound gave away his presence. His men followed close behind, just as quiet as he, their hands at their sides, ready to grab their weapons at the first hint of threat.

So far there was known, Lotor almost disappointed that the wildlife of these woods were as docile as a kitten. It made traveling boring, but neither he nor his men voiced complaints. And still, when they heard the laughter, they all paused, straining their hearing to pin point the faint sound. For a second it grew quiet once more, Lotor wondering if the forest was playing tricks on them.

"Perhaps it was some sort of bird..." One of the soldiers began, sounding uncertain. "I have heard that some can mimic the sounds the humans make."

"How very interesting." Lotor said, tone bland. He had not studied up on the planet as he should have, skipping over much of the research the Drules had done on the wildlife of Arus. He supposed it didn't matter, he didn't intend to stick around long enough to do anything more than kill any that came close to him.

The laughter sounded again, and this time there was more, several voices at once enjoying themselves. Lotor arched a brow, and with a sardonic twist of his lips spoke. "That was no bird." A wild shriek sounded, almost high pitch enough to hurt his ears, Lotor pointing in the direction he assumed it originated from. "It's coming from over there."

Already his men were moving, efficient in their speed and silence, quick to hurry towards the sounds. Lotor followed close behind them, noting that all the voices, for all

their shrieks and squeals were female. This could present several problems, women were apt to be missed more easily, and his men did have wandering eyes when it came to the fairer sex. He supposed they could torture the females another way, get information out of them with threats of sex rather than physical violence. But still he didn't like it, feeling uneasy for some reason.

The laughter and noises continued, each sound grating on Lotor's nerves. These females made too much noise, they were too carefree, almost careless. Why weren't they on guard, where were their men to protect them from harm? Especially in this time of war. Who could be so foolish as to play around in these woods? He didn't know,

and he didn't like it, issuing a soft command to his men.

"Be on guard, and be ready for anything."

There was a murmur of agreement from his cloaked companions, the men unholstering their blasters. Clicks were heard, soft sounds of the blasters being primed, lasers ready to fly at the first sign of resistance. Their missions was to capture, not kill, so the lasers would be on a mild stun setting. Lotor felt only a margin better to see his men armed, unable to shake off the nervous feelings that plagued him.

The women voices grew louder, and now amidst the squeals, he could hear them talking. It was that odd sounding language of theirs, Lotor not understanding a single syllable that they spoke. He knew if they didn't know Basic, they'd have to rely on translator units onboard the ship, and things could get even more chaotic before they dragged the women back to the fleet.

More talking and giggling, and then a calmer sounding voice, one that shot through him like an arrow. Lotor frowned, not liking that for some reason he recognized that voice. He was sure there was no one on this planet that he knew of, save the men and slaves he had brought with him. It was another reason to be troubled, Lotor's footsteps slowing.

Scents drifted to him, he could smell the fresh water of a lake nearby, along with the accompanying sounds of water splashing. Berries of some kind tantalized his nose, a sharp tangy scent, along with the cloying scent of perfumes mixed together. But underneath it was a sweet scent, something that was a little too pleasing to his nose. It smelled like fresh flowers after a heavy spring rain and tinted with the flavor of vanilla beans.

He found his nostrils flaring, Lotor breathing in deep to take in the scent, trying to filter out all the others in the process. It shouldn't be standing out to him, shouldn't be so strong as to diminish the other smells. But it did, and he found himself fighting a smile, stepping a little quicker in hopes of chasing after that scent. It set every nerve in his body on fire, Lotor's heart beating just a little quicker with excitement.

His men had slowed to a stop, pausing around a thick cluster of trees and bushed and peering out between low hanging branches. Lotor almost walked into the back of one, still trying to figure out why the scent was so pleasing to him. Sound had dulled to be a distant rumble in his ears, the smells alone were what mattered.

"Are you all right my Lord?" One whispered to Lotor, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." Lotor said, trying to shake himself free of the trance he was in. "Why have we stopped?"

"The women are just beyond these trees." Another soldier explained, gesturing for the prince to come closer. "We are waiting on orders on how to proceed."

The scent was still dulling his senses, Lotor wanting to roll himself in it like Haggar's cat did with catnip. He wanted to find the originator of the scent, and claim it as his own, no matter what it proved to be, or who. That last thought of his should have alerted him to the trouble, should have had Lotor turning tail and running away as fast he could. Instead his legs propelled him forward, the men parting the branches for Lotor to peer out into the clearing.

There was a small lake there, shimmering blue water that reflected the bright sunlight. Tiny ripples moved the water, signaling where fish swam. Bushes surrounded the left shore of the lake, the greenery bright with ripe red berries. Those crimson colored fruits were being picked, several young women clad in a uniform of some kind, blue dresses with white aprons and caps for their hair. Large baskets sat besides the women, half filled with the berries.

Not all were concentrating on gathering the fruit, some were sitting down partaking of the food spread out on a blanket, talking happily as they ate. The splashing sounds from the water drew his attention to the final three women, seeing another slender girl clad in the blue and white uniform, holding her skirts up as to flash her legs as she attempted to keep from getting the hem wet.

There was two blondes besides her, one in a short pink mini dress, her feet bare, boots kicked off on the shore. She held a stick of some kind, a sharpened spear that she kept jabbing into the water where ever the ripples formed. She was pouting as her spear came up empty, and musical laughter sounded at her expression. Lotor's eyes immediately gravitated towards the one who was laughing, and at the sight of her, his breath stopped.

She had blonde hair that was the most golden shade he had ever seen, wound up in a thick bun, stray curls escaping the back of it to touch the nape of her neck. She too was clad in pink, but she wore some kind of dress suit, form fitting to the point it was almost obscene. Lotor licked his lips, eyeing the way it clung to her curves, openly ogling her large breasts, and shapely hips. The bottom of her pink pants were rolled up past her knees, showing off slender legs.

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her body to glance at her face, seeing rosy pink lips that were curved upwards in a smile. A cute button shape nose, and high cheek bones gave her a regal look, as did the white tiara on her brow. But most startling of all was her expressive eyes, as blue as the water she stood in, and filled with happy amusement.

She was stunning, she was beautiful, and she was his. Lotor knew that without a moment of doubt, the instant he looked into her face. The word mine issued out of him in a soft growl, the women not hearing it over their laughter. His men did though, and they turned to look at him, their faces hidden by their hoods, hiding the questions in their eyes.

"Mine." Lotor repeated, every fiber of his being longing to run out there and claim that woman as his own. He found himself taking a step forward, and one of the soldiers grabbed his arm, Lotor whipping around to strike him. The back handed slap caught him across the face, the man staggering back as his hood slipped, revealing a startled face.

The contact of his hand to the soldier's face seemed to bring back some of Lotor's senses, the prince staring shocked at what he had done. He didn't offer an apology though, lips curling into a sneer as he stared at the shocked Drule. _~This is just perfect.~_ Lotor thought, words hissing in his mind. _~Of all the times for her to show up, why did it have to be NOW?!~_

Out loud he spoke, his tone calm as he gave orders. "I want you to spread out and surround them. Make sure there is no way for even one of these females to escape us."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Came the repeated agreement.

"You three." His gesture including the one he had smacked, Lotor's ordering them to come closer. "You will come with me as we make contact with the women." They nodded, and the other men moved, soon disappearing in the forest as they moved into position.

Impatiently, Lotor waited, fighting to not go to the girl standing in the lake. He refused to let Drule instincts rule him, refused to let himself become ensnared ever further than he already was. But a voice kept thrumming to him, hissing demands. _~Go to her. Touch her. Claim her. Mine...Mine...~ _

It must have shown on his face, a soldier speaking with worry in his tone. "Are you all right Prince Lotor?"

"Fine." Lotor said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine." A sound erupted from the bushes near the western edge of the lake, an owl like hoot as the Drules gave the signal that they were in place. "Now we make our presence known."

They stepped through the trees, squeezing past the tight fit of the trunks, their feet crunching on the soft sand that mixed with the grass. The women didn't notice at first, too busy looking at the lake as the blonde in the pink mini dress let out an excited squeal. A fish was trapped on her spear, point shoved through it's middle, causing the poor creature to thrash about in pain.

The woman his body insisted was his, clapped her hands together in excitement, features lit up even more in happiness. It made him sigh, a dreamy sound as he looked at her, wanting the girl to cast that expression towards him, and him alone. Again that fierce urge to run to her, his body yearning to feel her form wrapped in his tight embrace.

A sound from one of the men, jarring him out of his staring. Lotor would have blushed if Drules were capable of such an action, embarrassed at being caught doing something so blatant as looking at a woman.

"Nobody move." Lotor said, voice loud and carrying through the clearing, his words tumbling out in basic. The women startled, ignoring his commands as they all turned to look at him and his men. For one-second the two sides stared, Lotor seeking out the blue gaze of his mate. She looked back at him, but there was no start of recognition, Lotor frowning under his hood.

Lotor lifted up his hands, tossing back his hood, his head doing a slow shake that had his white hair whipping madly about. He was preening for her, striking an impressive pose meant to hold her attention to him. He expected her to smile, to step towards him, but except for a flicker of fear, there was no reaction from her. That left him puzzled, Lotor not understanding why his mate would fear him.

That exchanging of looks took only seconds to play out, the other women moving into action. They screamed, recognizing Lotor for what he was, several crossing themselves as though their Gods could ward him off. Baskets of berries were overturned as the women lunged to their feet, looking around in every which way for an escape route. The three in the water stayed there, the maid dropping her skirts so that they splashed into the water. The one with the spear moved into a defensive position, weapon held at the ready. It was laughable that she thought she could defend herself from their lasers with what amounted to a pointed stick.

His mate was behind her, clasping her hands together as she stared at him. She seemed unable to look away, and Lotor was barely aware of his men tossing back their cloaks, revealing their weapons. The screams intensified, two of the women clutching at each other, a fierce hug that couldn't hope to protect either one.

Torn between anger and happiness, Lotor took another step forward, never breaking eye contact with his mate. "Come here." He ordered, gesturing with one finger to point at the spot before him. She frowned, and then she was shaking her head, a hard no issuing out of her lips.

Lotor's lips curled in annoyance, the prince finding this was growing stranger and stranger by the minute. "I said come here!" Again that refusal, as though she didn't seem to know who he was. But how couldn't she? Surely her own body was screaming in recognition of him, urging her to come to him as much as his told him to go to her.

"What do you want?" His mate had found courage, speaking to him, voice tight with tension.

The urge to say the word you was strong in him, Lotor wanting to see her reaction to that claim. Instead he tried for a different truth, taking another step forward. "Information."

"You won't get it." Said the one with the spear, and her stance was defiant, eyes angry. "We'd never help your kind to know anything!"

"Oh you'll give it to us...." Lotor said, barely glancing at the angry blonde. "Everything...sooner or later you'll talk...and if not..." Mean snickers from his men, the soldiers looking forward to it. "We have ways of making you."

The threat induced another round of screaming, one of the berry pickers shouting in her native language. It seemed to propel the woman into action, they all turned to run, darting towards the trees, intent on losing their pursuers in the forest.

"After them!" Lotor shouted, hearing the splash of water as the three in the lake moved. His mate had still been staring at him, almost frozen to the spot when the maid grabbed her hand, pulling her into action. More panicked screams erupted from the woods, as the Drule soldiers burst into view, their blasters drawn. Pandemonium seemed to rain, the women not sure which way to run.

Lasers started flying, hitting one of the women in the back. She fell to her knees with a low squeak of pain, hands flat on the ground to keep her from planting face first into the sand. Movement to the side of him, Lotor seeing the soldier he had struck taking aim at his mate, Lotor shouting out even as he lashed out. "Don't shoot her!" His blow tumbled the man to the ground, his men shocked but Lotor didn't care. His protective instincts had kicked in, not wanting his mate to suffer any sort of pain in the process.

"Put away your weapons!" He shouted in Drule, almost snarling when his men were slow to obey. "Secure them." He was already darting into the chaotic scene by the lake's shore, the men hasty as they holstered their blasters, not wanting to hit their prince.

Lotor didn't look to see if his men were moving into action to follow him, the prince shoving women aside, pushing hard enough for them to hit the ground. He would let no one get in his way, eyes locked onto the blonde that his body screamed was his. The one with the spear eyed him nervously, shouting out a warning. "Stay back!"

Lotor smirked, a grim expression as he drew his sword, lazon humming. He knew, and so did she that her wooden stick wouldn't stand up to the lazon infused blade, Lotor growling out a command. "Step aside."

"No."

"Romelle!" His mate was speaking, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Do as he says!"

"But..." The one named Romelle turned to glance at his mate, eyes unsure. Lotor was already seizing the opportunity to run forward, reaching for the woman's weapon with his free hand. His fingers closed around the center of the pole, giving a hard jerk on it to tear it free of her flimsy grip. Romelle screamed, turning to glare at him as he tossed the spear to the ground.

"Monster!" She rushed towards him, and Lotor stared at her in disbelief. Was the human mad, choosing to attack him head on? A slap against her chest had her falling back, landing on her rear on the sand. Lotor barely looked at her to see how she was faring, turning to glance back at his mate. She hadn't moved, looking shocked at her treatment of her friend, but wasn't cowed into running from him. Lotor didn't know if he should feel pleasure or annoyance at that, not liking that his mate didn't know enough to run from danger.

Lotor opened his mouth to speak to her, hoping to beguile her into his arms, when another Drule lunged into the fray. His arms closed around the girl, her voice screaming in surprise as she was lifted off her feet. Lotor growled, a dangerous sound, eyes narrowed as he fought to not attack the man that was touching his mate. No one should touch her but Lotor, the prince hating to see the way she struggled and squirmed, the Drule holding fast in his hold on her.

"Mine." Lotor hissed in Drule, the soldier turning to glance at him surprised. Lotor pointed his sword at the man, growls and snarls an audible threat as he advanced on the pair. "Put her down." Lotor growled, and even the girl stopped moving to gape at him. "Gently." He added when he saw the soldier move to drop her.

Gulping back fear, the Drule solider set her down so that her bare feet touched the sand. He then slowly backed away, allowing her to wiggle free of his arms. Lotor closed the distance between them, and with his free hand caught her by the arm, drawing her against him. Something in him calmed, Lotor liking the feel of her body pressed against his. Never taking his eyes off the soldier who stared at him, Lotor nuzzled his face against the top of her hair, sniffing in her personal scent. It was she who smelled of fresh flowers after a rainstorm, the vanilla a spiking after smell that soothed the beast inside him.

"Never touch this one again." He continued, still speaking in Drule. "This goes for all of you." Lotor added, his voice raised so that the men and the women they had subdued could hear. "This one is mine. She's....she's my mate."

It was all he needed to say, understanding dawning in the Drule soldier's eyes. Lotor would have killed him if something like pity had appeared, the prince not needing nor wanting that emotion. Another nuzzle against her hair, Lotor transferring his grip to the small of her back. He sheathed his sword, and then lifted the now freed hand to her face, getting his first touch of her soft skin.

He fought the smile that wanted to come out, fingers stroking her cheek, moving downwards to capture her chin. She didn't resist him when he lifted her head towards his, but her eyes still showed no recognition of him, no love, no happiness. Only nervous fear, the girl trembling in his arms.

"Mine." He said it softly, switching to Basic. That word made her eyes widen, his mate hardly looking happy at his possessive proclamation. It didn't matter, he'd prove

to her the truth of it. He'd make everyone know, including her that she belong to him.

Bringing his mouth to bear on hers, his lips fastened in place for a searing kiss, one that shook him down to his feet. He felt her struggle, tiny protesting sounds shaking out of her, making him amused. He wasn't so amused when she jerked free of his hold on her chin, her hand coming up to slap him resoundingly across the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

For one brief instant everything was right in his world, as though the stars had aligned, and fate herself smiled down on him. The rightness of what he was doing thrummed through him, Lotor's body at ease, the tension he had felt ever since seeing his mate faded, chased away by the feel of her lips moving against his. He dimly registered that she wasn't trying to kiss him back, moving her mouth only to squeal out protests, her body fighting the grip he had on hers.

The fact that she was fighting him should have been enough to make him frown, but Lotor barely registered that, too lost in the sensation of learning what it felt like to finally kiss the one you were born to love. It was a distraction that nearly cost him his hold on her, the girl managing to pull back just enough to bring her hand bearing down hard on his right cheek.

That cooled some of the fire Lotor felt, the prince staring at her shocked. He wasn't the only one, surrounded by slack jawed Drules and gasping Arusians, the odd group of people gaping at the entwined pair. Even his mate looked shocked at what she had done, quickly lowering her hand, her face losing some of it's color.

"Ow." Lotor said, his ego bruised more than his cheek. "That hurt." He spoke in Basic, eyes narrowing as he glared at his mate. She seemed to pale even further at the look he was giving her, which frustrated him for different reasons. He didn't want to upset her, and yet Lotor himself was mad. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say he felt some of her distress, not understanding why she'd object to his kiss, and so violently at that.

"Do...don't." She was trying to speak, fighting against her apparent fear to voice a concern. Lotor gave her his undivided attention, figuring it had to be important. It was after all his mate that was speaking. "Don't try that again!"

His displeasure showed, Lotor making a rude noise as he snorted. "I'll do whatever I damn well please, and that includes kissing you!" He made a move as though to try and do just that, and her eyes flashed with panic. Before he could pause to figure out why the act of kissing her unsettled his mate so, her hand was moving, trying to strike him once more.

The blow didn't land, Lotor hand snaking upwards to grab hold of her wrist. He was gentler than he'd ever been to a woman that showed him resistance, merely squeezing her wrist with enough force to get her to loose the tension in her arm. She stared at him, face upset, making Lotor want to do nothing more than soothe away the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Lotor whispered to her, voice urgent and low so as not to be over heard by the others. She didn't look reassured, not taking his word at face value. That made him unhappy, Lotor knowing as his mate, she should know enough to trust that he would see to her care and comfort.

Instead she began pulling on her arm, forcing him to tighten his fingers in place to keep hold of her. She winced at the feel of his fingers squeezing her wrist, and that expression alone made Lotor feel like a dog. Instantly, before he could stop the action, he dropped her arm, the girl bringing it to her chest, holding it there.

He stared unhappily at her, mouth opening and closing silently as he tried to think what to say to her. This was all wrong, terribly so, his mate not reacting in any of the ways he had expected. Where was the love, where was the eagerness to be with him? Instead she could barely look him in the eye, staring down at her arm, her body trembling enough to be noticeable. It made Lotor want to wrap his arms around her, hold and rock her until she stopped shaking.

"Sire..." One of the soldiers was speaking, voice coming out in Drule. Lotor didn't even look at him, too busy staring at his frightened mate, but he heard the almost pleading note in the man's voice. "We mustn't waste any more time here. We should return to the fleet at once with our prisoners."

He was right, Lotor realizing he had left his men in an awkward position, forcing all to watch his debacle with his mate. He knew they were probably wondering as much as he why the girl hadn't fallen into his arms with recognition, but Lotor knew now was not the time to try and figure out the hows and whys of her rejection.

Reluctantly, Lotor turned from her, trusting his mate not to be so foolish as to attempt to run away. The one that had been named, shouted, Romelle speaking in Arusian at the girl. Her eyes were urgent, tone practically pleading as she screamed, but his mate simply sighed and answered in a sad tone that seemed to enrage Romelle. Lotor hid a smile, sensing the exchange had had something to do with his mate attempting to escape. An escape he was quick to note she had refused to attempt.

She had to be the sacrificing kind, not wanting to leave her friends behind, even at the chance she herself could get away. Lotor felt that would come in handy, his eyes scanning the crowded lake shore, noting the women being held by his men. Their hands were cuffed behind their backs, the women not struggling against the grip on their arms. All were docile save for Romelle, watching with quiet horror the exchange between him and his mate.

"We head back." Lotor said, seeing the relieved looks on his men's faces. He was proving to be able to think clearly even with the disaster of a mate who was proving to be troublesome. "If we get moving right away, we should be able to make it back to the ship before sun down."

The soldiers made agreeing noises, moving into action. A rope was procured, tying the group of women together so that the seven of them could not wander far from each other. Only his mate was left off that line, Lotor taking hold of her arm once more. "Come with me." He said in Basic, urging her to walk with him. The water splashed at their feet, the pair stepping onto the sand. She walked carefully, bare feet moving to avoid the rocks and twigs that littered the ground, making Lotor frown.

"This won't do..." He muttered to himself, scanning the shore for her discarded footwear. "Put your shoes on." He said, walking over to where her boots lay. Normally Lotor wouldn't have cared, but something stopped him from dragging her into the forest, bare feet and all. Never mind the delay it would cost them a few precious moments of sunlight, Lotor simply couldn't bare the thought of his mate's feet getting all torn up walking through the unpaved pathways of the forest.

Thankfully his men did not comment on his act of kindness, and one even followed suit to allow Romelle and the maid to get their shoes on as well. Lotor reasoned they could move quicker with something protecting their feet, but inwardly he knew the Drules wouldn't have cared, forcing them to walk bleeding feet and all.

His mate moved quickly, sliding on the white boots in record time. Lotor had to fight the impulse to kneel down before her, finding he wanted to help her in this small act of dressing. Instead he stood over her, body casting her in shadows, Lotor staring down at her. She avoided looking up at him, keeping her eyes on her task, nimble fingers doing up the side zippers of her boots.

The instant the last zipper was done, he thrust his hand before her face, waiting expectantly. She didn't take the hint, rising to stand without aid, keeping her eyes downcast. It made her miss his expression, Lotor wondering if his mate intended to keep him in a perpetual state of frowning. Suppressing a growl, he took hold of her arm, and tugged her in the direction he wanted her to go. She stumbled, unprepared for his pull, Lotor reaching out with his other hand to steady her. That left her right up against him, and he couldn't resist taking another inhale of her hair's scent.

The fresh flower smell was growing increasingly familiar, as though he had smelled it all his life. Even if she refused to acknowledge him, her smell alone told Lotor what he needed to know. This woman was his, and he'd just have to make do with her constant rejections of his overtures until he could get her alone and find out why she was acting this way.

A cough to the right of him, one of his soldiers trying to get Lotor's attention. He held back his sighs, realizing he had been distracted again from their mission, inwardly cursing that he was becoming just like all the other Drules of the Doom Empire. Focused entirely on his mate, with little want or need to be aware of what was going on around them. But there was a way to turn that to his advantage, Lotor telling himself he had to concentrate on the current goal, to get her back to his ship where he could safely hide her in his chambers. There was danger out here on Arus, another could try and take her from him. That thought had possessive anger flaring up in Lotor, the man smirking as he thought what he would do to any who tried to get between him and his mate.

"Come." He said, voice not betraying his murderous thoughts.

"Where?" She asked, Lotor glancing at her sideways as he led her towards the trees. The Drules had surrounded the women on the prison rope, one man holding it like you would lead an animal, jerking them forward into the forest.

"To my ship." Lotor answered, and she shook her head no, fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, and she all but whispered out an answer.

"The humans that go on Doom ships do not ever return home." It was the most he had heard her speak at one time, Lotor finding her voice was pleasant, soothing to his ears. He forced himself to focus on her fear, considering her words.

"Maybe." Lotor and his mate were trailing behind his men, walking through the trees now. They weren't trying to be quiet, the women simply didn't know how to walk so as not to give away their presence. The Drules had their weapons out in the open, men ready to shoot anyone that came across this strange procession. "But..There's no need to worry. Your home is with me now."

She hardly looked reassured by his words, trying to come to a complete stop though he tugged her onwards. "I don't..." A shake of her head, her own lips forming an unhappy frown. "I think there must be some kind of mistake with the languages..."

"No mistake." Lotor said, ducking them both under a low hanging tree branch. "You'll live with me from now on."

"No...."

"My home is your home." He was firm on this, annoyed at her shaking her head no. "It can be no other way." She resumed her silence, Lotor wishing he could hear more of her beautiful voice. "I will take good care of you..." He said, wondering if that was her concern. If she thought to live in poverty, he had a surprise for her, his voice taking on a boasting quality to it. "You'll want for nothing. Money, jewels, power." He glanced at her, looking at the deep blue of her eyes and thought how he'd cover her in sapphires, spill the blue jewels all over her body, along with glittering diamonds, overwhelming her with his wealth in trinkets alone. "The finest food will be made available to you, the prettiest gowns, the best of everything at your fingertips."

"Now I know there must be a mistake..." She murmured, Lotor urging her to step quicker for they were falling further and further behind his men. "Slaves don't get that kind of treatment...."

That word hit him like a sledgehammer to the knee, Lotor pausing to stare shocked at her. She gazed back, nervous and looking as though she'd flee at the first sign of anger from him. "You think you are going to be my slave?" He tried for a calm front, hiding how displeasing the notion of forcing a life of servitude onto his mate was.

"That or you'll torture me for information." She sighed, the tone betraying how weary she felt. "You'll end up killing me...killing us all when we don't give you want you want."

"Never." Lotor couldn't help the low growl that escaped him, abhorring the idea of killing his own mate. "I would never hurt you, or demean you as slave. You are mine, do you understand?"

"You keep saying that..." She looked so sad then, Lotor wanting to hug her and chase away the emotion. Replace sadness with joy in her eyes. "But I don't...I'm not a possession you can own!"

"It's not ownership." Lotor protested, and resumed moving, almost running to catch up with the other Drules. "If all I wanted to do was own you, I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" She prodded when he fell silent. He kept from finishing the statement, not wanting to admit the depth of feeling he felt for her. "You don't even know my name...."

"Then tell me." Lotor said, eager to learn this beguiling siren's name. She hesitated, shaking her head no. "Please..." Lotor got the word out, hating the almost begging quality of his voice. "Won't you at least give me something to call you by...?"

"....Allura." She finally said, and the look she flashed him was fearful, as though she expected him to recognize that name. He didn't, merely smiling, pleased to know what to call his mate.

"Allura of Arus." Lotor tested the sound of her name on his tongue, savoring it. "I am Lotor of Doom." A pause, and then turning to see her reaction, he gave his title. "Make that crown prince Lotor of Doom." Allura almost walked into a tree at that announcement, Lotor jerking her out of the way just in time.

"Prince of Doom?" Her voice squeaked out, the girl staring shocked at him. He nodded, proud of his high standing in the Doom Empire. Allura seemed to pale even further, and her walking became unsteady, Lotor all but supporting her.

"Are you unwell?" He demanded, concern making his voice gruff. She shook her head no, and tried to stand without him holding her up.

"I'm just in shock." She answered, a hand coming to touch her brow. Allura brushed at her bangs, busying herself with that gesture. "I have heard of the prince of Doom. Of the...stories of his....your cruelty..."

"Ah." Frankly, he didn't know what to say to that, finding he was a bit embarrassed that she had heard of his reputation. He wondered what else she knew about him, and he prayed she hadn't heard about all the wenching he had done, knowing a mate in the midst of a jealous fury was not a pretty nor welcome sight. Her slap from earlier would feel like a feather's touch compared to the way she would hit him for having sex with another woman.

"I won't be cruel to you." Lotor said at last, after a few minutes of silence stretched out between them. They were deeper in the forest now, almost caught up to his party when Allura replied to his words.

"Why not? Why me? What is so special about me?" Before she could answer, she was hurrying onwards, concern in her eyes for her companions. "You won't hurt my friends will you?"

This time he hesitated, not sure what to tell her. His silence alone seemed to confirm her suspicions, the girl looking tearful as she tried to pull away from him. "If they...cooperate, then no, there will be no need to hurt them." That seemed to distress her all the more, her eyes looking as though the tears would spill down her cheeks at any second. "Allura..."

"Please....don't hurt them...just let them go...Do what you will with me, but spare them!"

"How very self sacrificing of you." Lotor's voice was cold, his irritation at her willingness to suffer for others seeping into his voice. Damn it, his mate was supposed to only show this much concern towards his welfare, his and any children they might conceive together. He didn't like that Allura cared for these women, cared enough to cry at just the thought of what their eventual fate could be, or cared enough to want to substitute herself in their place.

"Please." She sniffled, the sound nearly breaking Lotor's heart. He turned to her and found the tears had fallen, the prince reaching toward her cheeks with gloved fingertips. He brushed away a tear, finding she was trembling once more.

"I can't make any promises just yet." Lotor said, trying to find a compromise that would leave them both happy. "But...I will wait on doing anything with the prisoners until tomorrow." He kept silent on how that would give the women time to properly think on their situation, and hopefully make them capitulate when it came time to extract information from them.

"Thank you." She whispered, a hint of gratitude in her expression. Lotor made an a sound, embarrassed as he turned away, urging her to resume their walk. Up ahead was a clearing, large enough to house a few of the ships from the fleet. They were currently in cloaked mode, making the clearing look empty save for the Drules wandering around, and the door that opened up in the midst of nothing.

The cloaking mechanism was so precise at hiding the ships from sight, that a bird flew directly into it's invisible hide, braining itself into an unconscious state as it crashed to the grassy floor below. The women had paused, gaping and staring, and the men who loitered outside the ships gave a cheer at their prince's return, gladdened to see the party had been successful in returning with prisoners.

There was no way to fail to notice the way the men eyed the women, lecherous anticipation that had Lotor wishing Allura did not wear such form fitting clothing. He found himself tensing up, moving to guard her from the sight of others with his body. She said nothing to that, too busy looking around, nervous interest in her eyes. She was unresisting when he led her up the ramp into the ship, his men following close behind with their prizes.

"Put them in the holding cell." Lotor ordered, switching back to Drule. The men smiled and nodded, one even licked his lips, leering at the short skirt the one known as Romelle wore. "And leave them there. They are not to be touched. Is that understood?"

The smiles died down, and one even objected enough to raise a protest. "But sire, I thought we were gonna...."

"You thought wrong." Lotor said coldly, then added. "For now these women, all of them are under my protection. Make it be known that whatever abuse visits them, the same will be done to the soldier who perpetuated the crime." That startled the men, but they knew Lotor was not kidding, the prince satisfied his men would think twice before trying to molest these females.

"Also....spread the word about this one." He nodded at Allura, allowing his men to get a glimpse of her face. "If so much as one hair on her head is harmed, I will not hesitate to kill the man responsible for distressing my mate."

The word mate rippled through the crowd, the soldiers who had not been there for the scene at the lake, just as stunned as Lotor had been by the revelation. They nodded their understanding, though a few looked unsettled, shaken by the thought of their prince finding his destined woman here on Arus.

Lotor watched as the crowd broke up, the women being led off in one direction by three soldiers, the rest of the men hurrying off to do their duties, and carry word about his decrees concerning the women. Only one man remained by his side, a General named Mordock who wrung his hands together anxiously.

"We cannot afford to delay things here." Mordock said to Lotor, trailing behind him as the prince began leading Allura to his bedchambers. "These women will be missed. Their men will come looking for them."

"Let them come." Lotor gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "They will not find our fleet."

"But they will be suspicious!" Mordock's voice rose in anxiety, the man not liking his prince's words. "It'll make it harder to invade their towns if they are on alert because of their women going missing. We must set to work immediately extracting the information from these females. Any delay could cost us big."

"I promised these women would have until tomorrow before anything were to happen to them." Lotor retorted. "I mean to see that through."

"Why would you do such a thing?" demanded Mordock, staring shocked at Lotor.

He hesitated, but finally admitted the truth. "It was a request." An unhappy smile. "From my mate." Mordock's eyes widened, the man just as unpleased as Lotor. "So you see, I really had no choice but to do as she asked."

"You should remove yourself from the Arus project immediately." Mordock said, and Lotor whipped around to glare at him. "I speak the truth and you know it! Being mated clouds one's judgment. You've already made one foolish decision because of her, one that could cost us our victory in seizing the towns around the castle. Step down now, while we still have a chance to triumph."

"No General. I am in complete control of my faculties." Lotor resumed moving, heading down the corridor that led to his rooms. "One day will cost us nothing." A wry smile then, Lotor almost laughing. "You'll have to find a different way to get your promotion on this fleet."

"It is not for my welfare I speak, but for the good of Doom! You know what your father would say!"

"My father will be none the wiser until we return to Doom." Lotor hissed. "Is that clear General?"

"Perfectly." Mordock said, but his voice made it clear he was unhappy. "Please your highness...leave the invasion in my hands. You need this time to familiarize yourself to your mate."

"An excellent idea on that last one." Lotor grinned, having reached the doors. "Do not disturb me unless I call for you. My mate and I will be busy....bonding." He opened the door, pushing Allura inside, hearing the General try to issue out one last protest before Lotor slammed the door shut in his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Evilerk, thanks hon! But you already know who his destiny is by reading the next chapter. ^_- And thank you for your words, I appreciate them tons! *hugs*

Kitsune6, thanks! I will try my best! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The door clicked closed, the sound of the lock being secured made Allura flinch as she stepped deeper into the room. She didn't look around, unable to tear her eyes away from her Drule captor to properly appreciate the room's sparse but elegant surroundings. Instead she stared straight at him, stance wary as her heart beat wildly in her chest. It was so loud to her ears, she was sure the Drule with his superior hearing was aware of it's frantic thumping.

He stood in front of the door, back to her, still wearing that long black cloak that hid much of his body from her. She didn't need to see him to know he was muscular, having felt the strength in his hands when he gripped her unwilling form. Allura was woefully aware of just how outclassed she was in comparison to him when it came to raw power, leaving her frightened on what he intended to do with her.

He turned, slowly stepping towards her, his golden cat eye's looking her over critically from head to toe. She straightened under his scrutiny, trying for an air of regal command that served her well whenever she met with a group of people, be they simple farmers or powerful politicians. Allura would do her best not to cower before him, wanting to be a credit to her people with her behavior.

His eyes swept back up towards her face, studying her expression. She had to fight not to fidget as he stared, finding the silence almost unbearable enough for her to want to break it. She found herself gazing back at his face, a nervous inspection of his proud features, noting the soft shade of blue that colored his skin, and the long white hair that swept down past his shoulder blades. They stared long enough at each other that Allura knew no matter what happened, she'd always be able to paint an accurate portrait of this man's face.

His eyes grew heavy, lids lowering to give him a sleepy look as he stepped towards her. Allura tensed immediately, expecting the worse and not getting it as he strode past her. His body brushed against the side of hers, the touch electric, Allura experiencing warm shock at the feel of that touch.

She pushed back that puzzling feeling, turning to follow him. He was removing his cloak, tossing the black fabric to drape over the back of a chair. Beneath it he wore some kind of uniform, all black and a darker shade of blue than his face, with bits of bold red fringing the top half of his shirt. He was well defined, not an ounce of fat on his body, only muscle and hard leanness that would have proved a pleasing package to her eyes if she wasn't so scared of what he was planning to do to her.

She thought she might go mad from tension, Allura almost wanting to scream to break the silence when he opened his mouth to speak to her. "Allura..." Her name was a throaty purr on his lips, his hand raised, gesturing for her to come closer. She shook her head no, remaining rooted to the spot and saw the displeasure cross his face.

"Why won't you come when I ask?" He demanded, striding towards her once more. She immediately backed up a step, his reaction showing he was not happy with her behavior. It didn't stop him from approaching her, the Drule aggressively crowding her until her back touched a solid surface, Allura finding herself trapped against the door. He stopped just before her, body not quite touching hers as he stared at her face, waiting for something.

She stared back at him, not sure she understood why his eyes looked confused, especially when he lifted his hand to her face and she bumped the back of her head against the metal in her frantic bid to avoid being touched by him. He almost looked hurt at her rejection, the Drule quickly touching her, his hands feeling the back of her head as though concerned she had injured herself with her actions.

Allura didn't wince as he explored the back of her head, feeling him rub the spot that had connected with the door. Her lack of pain seemed to satisfy him, for his fingers changed from careful examination to pulling free the pins that held her hair up in it's bun. Her hair's descent started slow, long strands falling down one by one until a huge wave cascaded down around her shoulders.

That made him smile, his hands touching her hair, even going so far as to lift a hank of it to his lips. Allura watched wide eyed as he did that, seeing her hair do a slow spill free of his fingers. "You wear no perfumes."

That was the last thing Allura expected him to say, the girl fighting back the urge to gape at him. Instead she dully nodded, wondering how he could tell, and nearly panicked when he leaned in to sniff the side of her neck. His warm breath blew across her skin making her shiver as though she was cold. She almost squealed when she felt his lips brush against the edge of her shirt's collar, the Drule nuzzling a kiss into place against her skin.

At his dreamy sounding sigh, Allura moved into action, bringing her hands up to push at his chest, trying to shove him away from her. His relaxed stance immediately stiffened, the Drule pulling back with a frown on his face. Allura wasn't sure what her face showed, but she was sure it wasn't pleasant emotion that she wore.

"You would deny me such a simple thing?" He asked, sounding puzzled.

"Y...yes."

"Why?" It made her frown, blinking uncertainly at him.

"It's not right." Allura said, seeing his brows draw together, giving him a quizzical look. "You shouldn't be so familiar with me, you shouldn't try to touch me. You...you have no right to try!"

"No right to try?" He echoed, the puzzlement extending from his voice to his eyes. She nodded, watching as his frown deepened, the Drule not stepping back from her. Instead he purposely brushed his hand against her arm, a light airy caress down the length of it, the man watching her reaction to his touch. Allura forced herself to stay still, willing her body not to betray her with it's trembling.

"You shake." He noted to her frustration, hovering his hand up over her shoulder. "Do I displease you that much?"

"I don't know you well enough to either be pleased or displeased with you." She replied, seeing him do a slight head shake, the action agitated at her words.

"Do you not smell my scent?"

It was a strange question to ask her, Allura stuttering out an answer. "N..no. Should I?" His shoulders seemed to sag with disappointment, his eyes growing frustrated.

"I do not understand you." He said at last, hand landing on her shoulder. Allura was all to aware of his touch, feeling as though the heat of his skin was burning it's way through the thin fabric of her top. "You don't react in any of the ways you should."

"That makes us even then." Allura replied, frowning up at him. "I don't understand you or your actions either." She wanted his hand gone from her, even though it was doing so harmless an action as resting in place on her shoulder.

"You don't like me touching you." He said this in a detached voice, as though trying to hide the emotions that surrounded his observation.

Allura didn't want to say yes, even though she knew that both of them were aware of how nervous his touching made her. "What I don't like is being taken captive." She said instead, keeping her wide eyes fixed on his face. "I don't like seeing my friends hunted down and carted off onto your ships."

Expression troubled, he considered her words, letting the seconds tick away in silence before responding. "You are not my captive." She almost laughed at that, Allura staring at him in disbelief. "You are a...a guest."

"What about my friends?"

"They...they are different." He answered, then sulkily amended his statement. "No. You are the different one." Allura was sure he was referring to her princess status, fighting not to sag with the realization that he had to know who she really was. It had to be why she was getting different treatment from the captured women, the Drule thinking to lull her into compliance while he plotted to take over her planet. She thought of her cousin Romelle, and didn't know if it was good or bad that they didn't realize they had two royal hostages on their hands.

"Where are they?" She asked, having not been able to follow the exchange of words between the Drules when they had first separated Allura from her friends. "What are you doing to them?"

"You shouldn't be so concerned about them." He told her, unreadable emotion flashing in his eyes.

"Who should I worry about then? Me?" Allura asked, watching him frown once more. "Are....are you going to hurt me?" His eyes flashed, golden light that darkened with emotion, the Drule shaking his head no.

"I would never hurt you." His hand lifted off her shoulder to brush back the hair from her cheek, fingers lingering on her skin. "Nor will I allow anyone else to visit harm on you."

"Why?" Allura whispered, staring searchingly at his face. "Why would you care enough to promise me this?"

"Don't you know?" His tone was soft, the Drule still stroking her cheek, tearing his fascinated gaze away from his finger's movements to her eyes. "Can't you feel it? Deep in your heart?"

"What does my heart have to do with anything?" Allura demanded, growing more puzzled the longer she spoke with this prince of Doom.

"Everything. It has to do with everything." He answered, fingers moving to graze over her bottom lip. "You're mine....you belong to me...your heart, your body, the very thing that makes you, well you."

"No I do not. You can't own a person so thoroughly...."

"This is different from ownership." He retorted, his fingertips skimming from her lips to her chin, taking gentle hold of it. "This is....more binding, more fulfilling than anything else could ever dream to be. This is....finding your other half, completing yourself at long last." He was bending his face towards her, hair falling forward over his shoulders. Her eyes widened even more, Allura watching in helpless fascination as he brought his lips to touch her, whispering the words so that she felt each syllable as it formed against her mouth.

"Two souls becoming one, joining together for a lifetime of...pleasure." Each quiver of his mouth had her reeling, Allura feeling the ghostly press of his lips down to the tips of her toes. For one wild instant she felt tempted to press her mouth to his, firm and unyielding, clam the kiss he teased her with. But that was an insane thought, Allura fighting back the urge, speaking to him.

"Just what are you talking about?" For one instant she almost forgot to not lick her lips, Allura not sure how he would have reacted at the feel of her tongue moving across his mouth. "Why are you speaking as though we mean something to each other?" That got him to pull back, the Drule prince frowning once more.

"Why are you acting as if we do not?" His words were challenging, the prince staring at her, waiting for her answer. She frowned at him, giving a slight shake of her head, causing him to sigh, the sound annoyed. "Are you sure you don't recognize my scent?"

"Recognize?" This was different from what he asked her earlier, his hands reaching for her shoulders. Alarmed she shrank back against the wall, even as he tugged her into his embrace, bending so as to put her face in the crook of his shoulder. One of his hands found the back of her head, holding her in place against him, Allura taking in a deep panicked breath.

She caught a whiff of his personal scent, the faint smell of sandalwood and spice, a pleasant combination to her nose. Allura heard him rumble out a command, urging her to breathe in more deeply of his skin. She felt awkward and strange doing it, her hands touching his shoulders, trying to push him away. He merely tightened his hold on her, fingers rubbing circles in place against her head, the man waiting for her to do as he commanded.

Allura gave in with a sigh, doing an exaggerated sniff at his neck, her nose actually touching his skin. It was all very odd to her, this request making her feel foolish, and his arms holding her caused her heart to beat even faster in nervousness. "Ah...yes....that's it...." He was purring the words out, fingers stroking through her hair as he held her. "Smell me....recognize me for what I am.....your mate."

"My mate?!" She squeaked out in protest, trying to jerk back from his neck. He stayed crouched down so that his face was level with hers, the man looking at her in surprise. "You.....you are not my mate!"

He actually winced at the words, eyes looking pained with the rejection she uttered. In the next instant his expression hardened, the man straightening before her. Nervously she spoke, words rushing out as she tried to appease him. "I mean....we barely know each other. Certainly not well enough for you to make such statements to me! And mate is such a...a strange word to use."

"Why is it strange?" He demanded, making her swallow down a protest. "Is it the language that causes the problem? Does the word mate mean something else in Basic?" He lifted a hand, running it through his hair, a sign of his agitation. She watched his hair spill every which way, hearing him grumble under his breath. "What is the world you humans use for it....?"

She just shook her head, not knowing what to suggest, not wanting to give him any ideas. He reached for her hands, and again she felt that electric shock jolt through her, a warm under current of energy. "Allura....help me..." He said, giving a soft squeeze with his hands. "What do you humans call it when two people live together, when they love and raise a family together?"

"Do....do you mean like a husband and a wife?" His eyes lit up, and to her shock he nodded, lips curved into a pleased smile. Her mouth open and closed, shock stealing her words from her. She ended up just shaking her head no, again and again.

"Yes...I am your...husband." He said the word strangely, as though he was testing the sound of it to them both.

She forced herself to speak past her shock, issuing a firm no. "You are not my husband. There are...things that have to be done first, rituals to perform before a man and a woman are tied together in that way!"

"What are these things?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Tell me what needs to be done and I will do it."

Allura's jaw dropped, experiencing yet another shock to her system. "It doesn't work that way." She told him. "You can't just decide this on your own! You have to ask me if I want to marry you first." He looked as though asking her what she wanted was a foreign concept to him, the prince sounding uncertain as he spoke.

"You'll want what I want."

Exasperated she sighed, shaking her head no. "What I want is to go home. To see my friends safely back to their homes as well."

"You will be going home soon." It was an immediate response to her words, the man almost speaking over her to issue it out. His words had her suspicious, Allura not able to shake off her earlier fear that those who boarded Doom ships never returned.

"Really?"

She had a right not to be hopeful, his next words would have dashed the feeling. "Yes, soon I will take you to your new home on Doom."

"My home is on Arus." She snapped, anger coloring her words. It had no effect on him, the man blinking slowly before responding.

"You're home is with me." He talked as though he was speaking to a petulant child, almost cajoling in the next instant. "I live in a castle, a great big one, with many servants. They'll be yours to command, quick to see to your every whim."

She frowned at him, shaking her head no. "Servants? You mean slaves!" As if she would ever allow someone to remain in that pitiful state so long as she had the power to free them.

"Servants, slaves...." He shrugged, as though the wording did not matter. It probably did not, not to him, she realized, thinking to a Drule servant and slave must be an interchangeable word. "Just know you will be well taken care of."

"Why? Because of who I am?"

"Yes." He punctuated his agreement with a nod, smiling once more. "My mate." He was lifting her hands, bringing them to his face, grazing kisses across her knuckles. Her arms tensed, Allura wanting to snatch back her hands, and finding he was holding on tighter in response to that desire.

He watched her over the top of her hands, eyes intent on her face. Allura just stared at him, mouth slightly open, the girl mulling over his words. Especially the possessive way he spoke them, telling her she was his, and that she was special. Allura felt a mix of emotions go through her, relief chief among them. Relief that he didn't know who she really was, the girl wondering what advantage she could gain in keeping her royal status a secret. But more than that she worried about his behavior, his insistence that she meant something to him. It was troubling, almost as much as it was frightening, Allura praying this confused Drule didn't try to take this mate business too far.

Another kiss of her hand, the prince turning it so that he nuzzled her palm. She felt the smoothness of his face when he did that, the man sighing happily. He seemed to take great pleasure in even the smallest acts where she was concerned.

"Come." He said, lowering her hand but keeping their fingers entwined.

"Where?" Allura asked warily, feet moving reluctantly as he led her though the room. He was guiding them towards another door, it was situated in the rear wall, dark gray metal that hid it's secrets from her. Allura was pretty sure she didn't want to know what lay beyond that door.

"Somewhere more comfortable." Came his answer. Allura frowned, positive he couldn't possible make this odd situation any less weird. Never mind comfortable! In fact her suspicions were confirmed when the door was open, revealing a lavish bedroom to her eyes.

A jolt of panic flashed through her, Allura trying to halt his determined walk to the bed that was bolted down to the center of the floor. "No." She said it softly, but he heard it all the same, the Drule stiffening at the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong?" He had turned to look at her, and Allura shook her head.

"I won't....I won't go to bed with you!" It started out hesitant, than practically came roaring out with a shout, Allura's cheeks coloring with her upset.

He stared at her, the prince's own eyes stormy with discontent. At last he spoke, his words making her shiver, the Drule trying to tug her towards the bed once more. "We need to bond. Perhaps the act of familiarizing yourself to my touch will help you...become aware of our connection."

"We don't have a connection!" Allura insisted firmly, aware that for all his insistent tugging, he was being careful not to pull too hard on her arm.

"Yes, we do." He was making head way, moving her little by little, each reluctant step of hers a small victory for him. "I don't understand why you deny it, why you try to deny us this. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Allura asked when he trailed off, muttering something in Drule.

"We need this." He didn't answer her question, seeming single minded in his determination to get her on the bed. "You will see.....you will learn my touch, learn me, and be awakened to who I really am."

Her mouth an unhappy line, she cried out a protest as he pushed her down onto the bed. "I already know who you are! The cruel prince from the planet trying to enslave mine!"

"No...that no longer matters..." He told her, sitting down next to her on the bed. She immediately tried to spring up, his arm lashing out to catch her around the waist. He pulled her back to the bed, placing her between his spread legs, holding her there with both arms. Allura tensed up even more than she already was, feeling him press against her back to whisper in her ear.

"What I am....first and foremost is your mate. That's never going to change, so it's time you start recognizing that as fact." He punctuated his words with a kiss, lips nibbling the shell of her ear. She tried to lean away from him, her hands grabbing at his wrists, trying to pull his hands off her. His embrace held, arms secure around her, the Drule nuzzling the side of her face with a low throaty purr.

"I won't sleep with you..." Allura said, trying to be brave as she announced this.

"That's fine." His answer made her turn to peer over her shoulder at him, eyes surprised. The surprise was dashed by his next words, Allura feeling her stomach drop in horror. "Because I don't intend to do a lot of sleeping with you by my side."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

After chapter five, this fic may be put on hold for a while. I recently had a major computer problem, where it lost all my data...including notes for my fics. -_- As such I haven't felt like writing very much at all. -_-

Michelle

Wildtaz2go, oh thank you. You make me smile and blush! Really, you've ready just about every one? I'm flattered! :D

Kms5665, I have been thinking about Romelle getting a Drule mate. But if I do go that route, he'd have to be a halfing like Lotor. My whole idea is that he ended up with a human for a mate because Zarkon went against the natural order of things, making a child with someone who was not his mate. It's fun to me to be watching Lotor get confused by Allura's reactions to him. XD

Dark Empyrean, why thank you. I'm glad I could maybe get you to look at Lotor a little differently. :)


	5. Chapter 5

His words set her off trembling, deep shivers that shook her from head to toe. Seated behind her, Lotor frowned, not liking that she could become so scared of what was meant to be a seductive promise. He didn't understand it, didn't understand her, and why Allura continued to react in a way that was opposite everything that was expected of one's destined mate. It confused him, but more than that it left him frustrated, Lotor left with urges he couldn't act on.

He wanted to do so many things with her, needed to touch her in the worst way possible. The urges lessened somewhat with the contact of her body against his, her small frame pressed against his front. But it wasn't enough, would never be enough so long as the barrier of clothing was in the way. And yet, Lotor knew he couldn't start to undress her, not while she was so frightened of him.

At least she was no longer trying to get away, sitting docilely in his embrace, though her whole body posture screamed of her tension. Lotor cautiously lifted his right hand away from her belly, bringing it up to his mouth so that his teeth caught at the fingers of his glove. With a slight tug of his teeth, he eased the skin tight fabric off his hand, letting the glove fall to the mattress.

Allura was looking away from him, staring off to the distant wall. It left her unprepared for his hand to touch the side of her face, the girl nearly jumping out of her skin at his touch. Lotor made a soothing sound, inwardly noting how scared she seemed of his gentle touch. It left him upset, the prince knowing this was exactly why they needed to bond, if only to help Allura get over her fear of him.

He cupped her cheek, feeling the soft smoothness of her skin, her trembles vibrating against his hand. He tried to ignore them, Lotor doing a few strokes of her cheek before gliding them down towards her lips. His thumb caressed over her bottom one, Lotor likening it's feel to that of a rose petal. "You're so soft..." He said, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Allura said nothing to that, merely allowing him to traced his fingers over her lips, memorizing her mouth's shape. He long to get acquainted with her soft lips, to kiss them into plumpness, and lick away at the taste of her mouth. For now he settled for kissing the curve of her ear, his fingers stroking down to her chin. Capturing it, he held her steady, tilting her head back as he kissed down the side of her face.

Each kiss felt like a small victory, Lotor pleased she was tolerating his lips' touch. He was soon kissing the side of her neck, hand shifting to land just above her breasts. He nibbled his way over to her pulse point, feeling it's rapid beat against his lips. It seemed to speed up at the movement of his hand, Lotor caressing down between the valley of her breasts.

Allura's breathing grew ragged, the girl taking in a deep inhale of air before speaking. "Don't..."

"Don't?" Lotor echoed, hand purposefully staying in place between her breasts. He felt every breath, her chest rising and falling with it, nudging against his hand. She merely shook her head, leaving Lotor to wish he could see her face better. He had a feeling though he'd be less than pleased by the expression she wore, it couldn't be good if she was this stiff with tension. Wanting to ease it from her, he moved his hands, cupping her breasts so that they rested against his palms.

They both inhaled sharp breaths for different reasons, Lotor liking the weight and feel of her breasts in his hands. She had more than enough bosom to be pleasing to him, Lotor smiling, feeling some of his tension ease at touching her like this. He couldn't resist taking it a step further, caressing his thumbs over the peaks of her breasts. It was a move that set her off squirming, his mate trying to pull free of his hands.

"Easy..." He murmured into her ear, his thumbs behaving themselves once more. She didn't stop her actions, and Lotor bit back a moan to feel her grinding motion against him.

"Stop it." She said on a hissed out breath, Allura grabbing at his wrists, trying to pull his hands free of her chest. "Leave me be..."

"I only want to touch you." He said, trying to reassure her. "Nothing else, I promise."

She made a scoffing sound, her words holding far too much anger in comparison to what he had done. "What good is the word of a Drule?!" That left him blinking, Lotor displeased by her words and her attitude, the prince lifting his hands, feeling his mate let go of his wrists.

He dropped them down to her waist, gripping her sides and began lifting her. She made startled noises, and for all her squirming, Lotor found her easy to lift, her weight no problem to him. With a movement that was less than smooth, he turned her to face him, forcing her legs to straddle his. Allura's eyes still smoldered with a flame of upset, the girl looking nervous but trying to be brave.

Lotor considered his mate for a moment, just staring into her eyes as he thought on the reputation Drules had. Naturally it was a less than stellar resume when one considered all the lying, cheating, killing, and raping his kind was known for. But he hadn't lied to her, Lotor being honest when it came to his mate and his promises to her. She needed to understand that before they went any further.

"I know my people have been unkind to your people..." Another snort from her, it seemed Allura's rage bypassed her fear of him, allowing the girl to make rude noises at his words. "And it's true that to the other races you can't normally trust a Drule. But...and this is important, I will not lie to you. I can't."

"Why?" Suspicion was in Allura's tone, the girl following up her question with another. "Because you are my mate?" He could practically hear the derision in her tone at that word, but he nodded all the same.

"Yes."

She frowned, doing a head shake that had the curls around her face bouncing. "You know I don't believe that. This mate business."

"It's real." Lotor told her, reaching to brush back her curls from her cheek. "I don't understand why you resist it, resist me.....but the connection is there. I feel too strongly for you for it to be anything else." His fingers went to her mouth, rubbing across her bottom lip as he looked at her in a wistful manner. "If you were Drule....if you had even one ounce of Drule blood in you, you would know as well."

"But I am not Drule. I'm human! How can I be your mate?" Allura asked when he left her mouth alone to place both hands on her shoulders. He stared into her troubled eyes, thinking it over carefully.

"I am not entirely sure." Lotor admitted at last. "I expected my mate to be Drule." It would have made things easier on them both if she was, Lotor knowing as a Drule there would have been none of these doubts, or uncertainties Allura seemed to be experiencing. And yet, for all the ease in the world, he wouldn't have traded her for another, already loving her from the moment he had spied her in the lake.

"Can't you go find someone else?" Her question shocked him, Lotor gaping at her as though she was mad. His horror at her suggestion must have gotten through to her, for Allura blushed and lowered her eyes, murmuring out a response. "I guess not."

"Mates are special. Revered." Lotor told her. "Once found, there can be no one else. They exist as the other's half, the sun to their moon."

"You make it sound as though to a Drule, one's mate is their whole world." Lotor smiled, pleased she was getting an understanding of it.

"Yes. We do everything for our mate. We see to their care, their comfort. No matter what their needs be, we take care of it. A happy mate means a happy household." Lotor explained.

"What if your mate wants something you cannot in good conscience do?" Her question confused him, Lotor mulling it over quietly. He ended up shaking his head no, trying to choose his words carefully.

"There are times when...a mate will overrule the other. But it's only for good reasons, such as the safety of one's mate." He wanted to explain, not wanting Allura to think he would dominate her completely. "The men are the protectors in the relationship....the female's safety is of the utmost importance. It....it would be devastating to lose your loved one, especially if you could have prevented such a thing from happening."

"Loved one?" She seemed to pounce on that word, staring searchingly at his face. "You Drules love your mate?"

"Unconditionally." Lotor confirmed, seeing her frown. "It's instantaneous from the moment we first find our other halves." She still looked like she didn't believe him, Lotor sighing. "What do you humans believe?"

"Not in love at first sight!" Allura quickly protested. "Love takes time to build, to develop between two people. You have to know and like the person first."

"It sounds complicated." Lotor grumbled, thinking the Drule way was easier.

"It might be." She agreed, a half smile on her face. "But it's worth it in the end."

"This is worthwhile too." Lotor said, once again touching her face with his fingers. "It may be different from what you know, but it feels right to me."

"What happens if a Drule never finds his mate?" Allura asked, Lotor's hand gliding down to touch her neck.

A shrug from him, Lotor more interested in touching her than answering questions. "It happens more often than you'd think. The Empire is vast, and covers many worlds. Often a Drule can go years without finding his destined love. Some do not ever find their mate, some give up looking and marry for something other than love." Hand back on her shoulder, he guided it down the length of her arm, feeling the thin material of her pink sleeve. "My father did that." Lotor confessed, capturing her hand.

"Your father?" Fear was back in her voice, Allura watching as he lifted her hand to his face. "King Zarkon?"

"Yes." Lotor said, placing her hand on his cheek, pressing down on it so she could feel his skin. "He married a human." Lotor was encouraging Allura's fingers to move, wanting to feel her stroke his cheek. "He thought it would help his children to be born free of the defect of the Drules."

"Defect?" Even as she questioned him, her fingers moved, a slight hesitant touch that would end if he released her hand.

"My father strongly dislikes the whole aspect of being mated. Feels it weakens our race as a whole." Lotor kept quiet about how he used to agree with his father, now pitying his former self for ever thinking to go without Allura by his side.

"And does it?"

"I.....I don't know." Lotor admitted at last. "We lose our best warriors when they find their mates. They become devoted to their women and family, rather than wanting to wage war."

"It doesn't sound like a bad thing to me." Allura said softly. "War is terrible!"

He kept quiet at that, not sure he wanted to get into a discussion about why war was a necessary evil. Instead Lotor focused on her touch, liking how her small hand felt pressing against his face. "Please..." He said, releasing his hold on her. "Touch me of your own accord."

She looked uncertain, but at least she didn't drop her hand, hovering it hesitantly over his skin. Lotor smiled at her, and once again touched her face, mirroring her hand's movement.

"I've never touched a Drule before." She confessed, looking shy as she at last moved her fingers. Lotor felt her stroke down to his chin, caressing circles with her fingertips. He mimicked her movements, watching her and feeling happy.

"Now is your chance then." Lotor told her, feeling her stretch her thumb so as to touch his bottom lip. It was just a brief flicker, a caress so quick as to be imagined, but Lotor melted all the same. His own hand slid to the back of her head, fingers entwining in her silken hair. Allura became more bold in her touching, brushing back his hair from the sides of his face, sweeping it to hook it behind his ears.

His ears seemed to fascinate her, his mate tentatively touching the pointed tips. Lotor tried not to show his excitement at that touch, watching her through heavy lidded eyes as she ran her fingers over every inch of his ears.

"You're sensitive here." Allura noted, and at his nod she went to pull back her hand. Lotor's eyes flashed with disappointment, the man fighting a pout that she had stopped touching him.

"It's because of the length." He explained. "We have room for more nerve endings." He wondered how Allura would react if he told her the ears were an erogenous zone for a Drule, highly pleasurable to be touched, and even more so to be kissed. He touched her ear, just the round curve of it, and smirked. "Of course, your ears are very cute. As is the rest of you."

Her blushed deepened, Lotor charmed by it. He knew a Drule wouldn't be able to show their shy embarrassment in such a way, Lotor liking that he could read his mate's emotions so easily. "Here....touch me some more..." Lotor said, inviting her hands to rest on his chest. Allura began shaking her head no, and Lotor bit out a desperate plea. "Please...!"

He saw her teeth, white against the pinkness of her lips, the girl chewing on her lower one uncertainly. The gesture endeared her to him all the more, Lotor waiting in breathless anticipation for his mate to touch him further.

"All right." Allura said at last, moving her hands to feel up his pectoral muscles. He grew happier, leaning into her hands' caress, Lotor nuzzling the side of her face with his. He wanted to purr like a cat at feeling her touching him, her hands gliding over to his shoulders now. He felt her fingers grasp his hair, Lotor sneaking a kiss onto the side of her face.

Running her fingers through the length of his hair, Lotor began kissing down the line of her jaw, his own hand holding her head steady so she could not turn away from him. "Lotor..." It was the first time he could remember hearing her say his name, and he loved the sound of it on her lips. What he didn't like was what followed, vocal refusals of his lip's actions. "Please.....don't..."

"Don't what?" He had a good idea what she wanted, but he pretended ignorance all the same, quickly moving to capture her lips before she could answer him. Lotor kissed Allura gently, but with no less passion than before, trying to sear a claim into her via his lips' urgency. She made a sound, a muffled mewl of protest, fingers clutching at his hair as he molded their mouths together.

He began licking at her lips, trying to beguile her mouth open for his tongue to thrust inside. She squealed harder, and suddenly pulled on his hair, the pain jarring him enough to break the kiss and frown at her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were wide, Allura's breath coming just a little faster as she stared at him.

"Please don't kiss me!"

"Why?" Lotor asked, not sure he understood. "Why won't you let me....?"

"I don't like it." Her words were like a slap to his face, Lotor reeling in place. Did she think him a bad kisser? "I don't know you." Allura continued, letting go of his hair but keeping her hands on his shoulders. It was as though she felt she had to hold him back, though Lotor made no move to push against her hands. "You're a stranger to me, and I...I don't just fool around with anybody, let alone a person unfamiliar to me."

"But..." He hesitated, completely confused. "I am not a stranger to you. I'm your other half, your mate."

"Maybe to you, that is what I am. But to me? You're just some guy whose grabbed me from my home!" Allura said, and he just stared at her, feeling frustrated. Minutes seemed to tick by, the two just gazing at each other, still as statues.

"This is why we need to bond." Lotor said at last, and was again moving her. For all her protests, she went down on the bed, laying flat on her back with him on top of her.

"What are you going to do?!" She demanded, eyes sparking with fear at their positions. He hardly put her at ease when he loosened his belt, getting his tunic free so that he could pull it up over his head. For one brief instant Allura glanced at his muscled chest, Lotor wondering if she liked what she saw. And then she was glaring at him, so fierce and furious.

"Need to touch you." Lotor explained, touching the white leather belt she wore. Her hands immediately grabbed at his, trying to stop him from opening the gold buckle. "Need you to touch me back." He got the belt off her, throwing it onto the floor, to join his tunic in a crumpled mess. He paused long enough to pull off his other glove, needing both hands bared to feel her skin.

"No one is going to do any touching!" Allura exclaimed, then did a wordless squeal when he jerked her shirt up over her breasts. He saw her bra, white lace with pink frills, his mate moving to cross her arms over her chest to hide from him. He didn't care, dropping his hands to touch her belly, feeling a jolt of electricity at the direct contact.

Allura seemed to feel it too, eyes going wide as she lost her glare. "What was that?"

"Did you feel it?" Lotor asked, eyes curious and watching her face as he continued to touch her, hand moving up higher. She gave a reluctant nod, and Lotor smiled pleased. "At least some part of you recognizes me..."

"It's just static electricity." She said, quick to write it off as nothing more. But she looked uncertain, leaving Lotor to wonder if she had felt it when he had touched her previously.

"If it is, it should be discharged by now." Lotor pointed out, hands sliding back and forth along her waist. "Go on....touch me. See if it happens again." A shake of her head, Allura refusing. His own eyes narrowed as he subtly issued out a challenge to her. "I understand if you're too scared too..."

"I'm not scared!" She immediately protested.

"Then touch me." Lotor said, knowing that without the barrier of clothing, the electric jolt would be repeated.

"Fine! I will." She gritted out through closed teeth. Her hands were already moving, going towards his chest as though Allura wanted to touch him before she changed her mind. At her fingers' touch, that bit of electric feeling happened again, a warm undercurrent of energy that had her gasping. Allura jerked back her hands, staring at them with shock. "It's a trick..."

"No trick..." Lotor said, a pleased smile on his face. He lowered himself on top of her so that his skin pressed against hers, bodies seeming to crackle with energy, just enough to be noticeable but not distracting. Allura immediately places her hands on his bare arms, trying to ignore it as she pushed at him. Lotor refused to be moved by her, his own hands wandering her body, going up the sides of her waist to touch her breasts.

She gasped at that, mouth a round o of shock as his hands expertly caressed her through the fabric of her bra. He very much wanted the bra out of the way, but Lotor knew that would be pushing Allura too far, the prince settling for stroking the lace over her nipples, until the two stood out as stiff little points against the fabric. He bent his head towards one, intending to kiss on it through the material of her bra.

At his lips contact, another gasp was torn from Allura's lips, the girl's head lolling back against the pillows. He smirked, kissing it again, wanting to hear her make more noise. He actually brought his tongue out to lick at the fabric, Lotor wishing he could lick her directly.

As he flicked his tongue, her nails dug into his arms, just enough pressure for him to really feel it. "Lotor..." Again she said his name, Lotor rolling his eyes up to look at her face. She was gazing down at him, and he went still with shock to see her eyes welling up with tears. "Please don't rape me."

"Rape?" He repeated the word, distaste in his tone. She thought he was going to force himself on her?! Disturbed he rolled off her, but she didn't move, just laying there as though frightened any action from her would invite him back. "I'm not going to rape you!" He told her, angry that annoyance slipped into his tone.

Allura said nothing to that, keeping her eyes fixed on the ceiling. He stared at her, wondering how she could think that, even after all he had told her about mates and their preciousness to a Drule. "I wasn't going to have sex with you." Lotor told her, reaching towards her chest. She seemed to flinch at his hand's movements, Lotor biting back a growl as he jerked down her shirt to cover her once more. "I said I was going to touch you, and that's all I intended to do!"

"Then why?" At last she was speaking, voice whisper soft. "Why did you...lick me there? Why did you even take off our shirts?"

"It was a mistake." He retorted, furious that the bonding attempt had gone so horribly wrong. "One I won't be repeating!" Lotor got off the bed, and began pacing about the room, his hands clenched at his sides. Movement from the bed, the mattress creaking as Allura slowly sat up, drawing her knees against her chest. She just watched him as he walked, and Lotor could sense her unease growing at his show of agitation. But he couldn't calm himself down enough to try and hide it, even though he badly wanted to reassure his mate that everything would be all right. The problem was he didn't know if it would be, Lotor not sure what to do with his all too human mate now that she had rejected him yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Kms5665, that is good points you raise. It might be pretty hilarious to see Lotor and one of his Generals getting drunk and complaining about their women problems! XD Also, thank you so much for your words. It did help my mood greatly. I am slowly getting my interest back in writing. I tried writing something new (Although to me I didn't much like what I wrote...but hey at least it's a start to getting back to writing!) and am eying my stories once more. I need to sit down and reread, so as to refresh my mind since I lost my notes, and figure out what I am gonna do next. Some stories it won't take me long, since I wasn't too far ahead, but others like Harem Slave is a daunting idea to reread cause it'll take me forever to read all those chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken several walks around the length of the bedroom for Lotor to even begin to calm down, his fists relaxing so that his nails no longer bit into his palms. Not all of his agitation had faded, Lotor certain it would remain until his mate came to accept him, all of him. That was proving to be a problem, his mate seeming barely able to tolerate his touches.

He wanted to growl at the disaster he had invited in trying to bond with her through skin to skin contact. His mate's tears, Allura's eyes welling up with them. He hadn't had time to feel anything more than shock to see them, for her words, that simple but heart felt plea had made his blood turn cold. She had feared he was going to rape her, and didn't seem to understand how repellent the very thought of that action was to him.

Drules did not rape their mates, ever. When they came together it was with understanding and love, heart felt emotions that made the act a joy to complete. He sullenly noted that his mate seemed to feel none of that, and he didn't understand why. What was he doing wrong, why did she continue to stiffen in fear every time he tried to touch her?

It was a puzzle, one as complex as she was beautiful. She was proving to be a challenge, and Lotor wasn't sure he liked that. He thought of his friend Cossack, and the princess he was mated to. He had never envied his friend before, but now he did, jealous of the easiness of his mating. It wasn't just Cossack if he thought about it, there were many couples on Doom, love matches that were experiencing their happy ever after in each other's arms.

His pacing put him near a mirror, Lotor spying the frown on his face. It was something he was doing a lot of, the expression seemed tied to his mate and her odd behavior. In the background behind him, he could see her huddled on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest. She was looking at him, cautious should he try to approach her. He had to fight not to do just that, every fiber of his being demanding he go to her.

He was resisting that urge, but just barely. He had a feeling if it came to it, Lotor would crawl across broken glass to reach her. It frustrated him to know she probably wouldn't be impressed with such an act.

He had frozen before the mirror, keeping his back to her. But his eyes were staring at her reflection, drinking her in greedily. She was so beautiful, a treasure for the

eyes, one whose lovely looks would draw many to her like bears to the sweetest honey. He wondered what she thought when she looked at him, an alarming thought occurring to him. Did his mate think him ugly?

Lotor tried not to frown into the mirror, trying for a neutral look. He knew to the Drule he was considered handsome, with his powder blue skin, and snow white mane. He had an aristocrat's nose, and amber golden eyes. The eyes were the only feature he truly shared with his father, his human mother's influence softening everything about him. He was just this short of being too pretty for a man, but now he wondered and worried. Did Allura find him ugly? Was she repulsed by the very sight of him?

Storm clouds in his eyes, he turned away from the mirror, his gaze seeking her out. She immediately tensed up, even from this distance he could see the strain on her face. Such a reaction to him pained him, but Lotor forced himself to go to her.

He was immensely relieved she didn't go as far as to back up on the bed, his mate bravely holding her position near the edge. He stopped before her, and she craned her neck back to stare up as his looming form. The strongest urge to drop down to his knees before her was upon him, Lotor wanting to beg Allura to be his. Disgust warred with that impulse, Lotor knowing he did not beg.

And yet for Allura he just might do so! Unconsciously his hands clenched into fists at his sides, both at that thought and to keep from sinking his hands into her hair. "Allura..." He loved how her name rolled off his tongue, Lotor finding his voice was steady as he spoke.

"Y...yes?" She stammered out, the word a nervous question.

"What do you...think of me?" He saw her blink her eyes in a rapid motion, as if that could hide how surprised she was by his question.

"Of you?" His mate asked, and he nodded. "Oh. I don't know. I barely know you...I mean....it's too soon to truly form an opinion."

That wasn't good, she should have thought something of him! Did he really have no impact on his mate? "You think nothing of me?" She began to nod, then shrugged.

"Well...I am a little scared of you." She looked nervous at her admission, and Lotor fought to keep the wounded look off his face. His mate was scared of him! This was just too perfect, a near and total disaster.

"Scared why?" Lotor wanted to know. "I have done nothing to you, nothing harmful."

"That is debatable." Allura replied, earning another frown from him. She sighed then, and her next words nearly turned his blood to ice water in his veins. "You're a Drule." It seemed for once his people's fearsome reputation was working against him, leaving his mate uncertain and frightened of him. HIM! He who should be her world, her very soul.

"You hate the Drule..." His tone was dull, Lotor almost certain of the answer.

"Hate..." A moment's hesitation from his mate, the girl looking uncertain. "Is such a strong word. I...I don't LIKE the Drule. Not after the horrible crimes your people have committed."

He'd debate whether they were crimes or not some other time, Lotor speaking. "My people are not all bad." She looked ready to protest, but Lotor continued. "Nor are they all good."

"And which one are you?" She asked it like she already knew the answer. It made him wish he was better than he was, Lotor knowing he had done some terrible things in the name of his kingdom.

"My hands are not entirely clean." Lotor admitted reluctantly.

"Do you ever regret that?" Allura wanted to know.

"Yes." His voice rang with the sound of truth, Lotor knowing in this moment he did regret it. And all because his misdeeds made himself unworthy in his mate's eyes!

She was looking at him with surprise in her eyes, her voice a low murmur. "You sound as though you really mean that."

"Because I do." He insisted.

"You can change, you know." He raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how. "You can start right now. By letting me go. By letting my friends go."

"I can't do that." Lotor answered, earning her disappointment.

"Can't or won't?" Allura seemed to be sagging in place, her whole body taking on a dejected air to it. He yearned to embrace her, to comfort her. But as badly as he wanted to hug her to him, he didn't want to experience her distaste yet again.

"Can't." Lotor repeated. "You're my mate....your place is here with me."

"I can't be with you. You've made a mistake." He reeled back at her words as though they had punched him hard in the gut. He didn't know which statement hurt more, each one proof of her rejection. "I...I'm sorry..." Allura added, Lotor giving a shake of his head.

"I don't make mistakes!" He was trying not to shout, but his voice came out a loud exclamation. His mate seemed to flinch at the volume of his voice, but he couldn't lower it, couldn't calm down. "Not about this, not about you!"

She said nothing, just looked at him with that sorrowful gaze. It was almost worse than if she had outright cried, Lotor feeling as though spikes were being pushed into him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, mates weren't supposed to hurt each other! But it seemed all they could do, him with his touches, and she with her words and constant rejection.

The hurt didn't lessen his love for her, nothing would ever be capable of that. Lotor feared he was just consigning them both to endless torment, and yet he couldn't even comprehend the thought of going without her. She was his everything! He'd die without her, just as surely as a fish would suffocate out of water.

"We're each others mates..." He said it almost helplessly, knowing she wouldn't acknowledge it. Not now, maybe not ever.

"No." A shake of her head, gaze solemn.

"Yes." He insisted, and reached out to cup her face in both hands. "Yes." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and wanted more from her. More than she would give, more than she could possible understand.

"People will come looking for me." Allura said to him. He pulled back to look at her, hands still cradling her face. "They will fight to save me."

"If they try to take you from me, they will die." Lotor stated this as fact, upset to see how disturbed she looked by what he had said.

"You will succeed in doing nothing but proving what a monster you and your people are if you kill them!"

"Monster? No, Allura..." A shake of his head, his hands letting go of her. "It is no crime, no wrong doing to protect one's mate. Anyone would do the same."

"I wouldn't need protecting from them!" She was frustrated now. "And only the Drule would think like that!"

"I cannot help what I am!" He exclaimed. "Please....don't hate me for it."

His mate lowered her eyes, it seemed all the response she would give him to his plea. He refused to crumple before her, Lotor backing up a step, and then another. This whole situation was painful, his heart hurting, his chest growing tight.

The feelings intensified when he realized she was crying silently, his heart nearly cleaving in two at the sight of her tears falling. He dully realized it was his fault for her upset, his stubborn refusal to let her go and the promise to kill any who tried to take her from him. He seemed only capable of hurting his mate, and Lotor wanted to scream at the wrongness of it all.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered, wondering if she even heard him. Lotor didn't stick around for a response, almost positive she wouldn't grant him her forgiveness.

Lacking shirt, his mind dull with negative emotions, Lotor turned and fled from the sight of his crying mate. Something inside him screamed, demanding what he was doing. His mate was hurting, he should be fixing it, putting an end to her tears. But Lotor knew that Allura's source of upset stemmed from him. He was the cause of it all, and for now there was nothing he could do.

Upset as he was, he barely remembered to lock the outer chambers door, ignoring the strange looks his shirtless visage earned from the passing Drules in the hall. He wondered if word had spread to everyone on board the ship, if they knew their prince was mated now. Certainly if they knew, they would be wondering why he had left Allura's side, why he wasn't savoring the experience of being with her, of loving her.

He didn't even have any marks of favor on his body, no love bites to show how pleased his mate was with him. It was almost embarrassing, Lotor glaring furiously so that the people in the hall would turn away from him. He felt inadequate without Allura but also when he was with her, and damn if he didn't like that feeling!

With a snort, and a shake of his head, he was stalking away from his---their chambers, expression stormy as he prowled through the corridors of the ship. He tried to tell himself he wasn't running away from her, but really that was what he was doing.

Each step he took was a battle, his body wanting to turn and run back to Allura's side. Something kept whispering to him, angry hisses that said he was a failure as a mate to have abandoned her. He didn't know how to turn off that feeling, fearing it was all too true.

The strange looks continued wherever he went, Lotor glaring with as much force and animosity as he could muster when his heart was hurting. Eventually he arrived in the ship's holding area, Lotor stalking on silent feet down the staircase. It wasn't quiet down where the cells were, he could hear male voices, laughing and taunting, speaking crude things that no good woman would be able to tolerate.

"Leave us alone!" A female's voice ordered in Basic. She was either very brave, or very foolish to even speak back to the men. They just laughed at her, one suggesting lewdly that she take off her dress and spread her legs. Lotor arrived on the scene in time to see the one known as Romelle looking shocked at the suggestion, her cheeks coloring a bright red color.

He had a moment to think she didn't blush anywhere as pretty as Allura, and then he was growling to both groups. "And just what is going on here?"

The men, all soldiers by the looks of their uniforms, stiffened in surprise. They hadn't even been aware of his entrance, so focused on the women inside the cell.

"Prince Lotor, your highness..." One began in Drule, managing not to stammer nervously. "We were just about to begin interrogations."

"Really?" Lotor arched an eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling it?" Ordinarily he might be amused at the antics, but now he could barely muster up any emotions that didn't have to do with his mate.

The soldiers seemed to know they were caught in a lie, muttering sheepishly to him. Lotor snarled, more for show than with any real feeling to it. "I thought I made it clear these women weren't to be touched under any circumstances?!"

"We weren't touching them! We just wanted a show..." Lotor wondered if that soldier was stupid for speaking that statement. Clearly his comrades agreed with the prince, for two were suddenly slapping him, hissing at him to be quiet.

"Report to your captain." Lotor ordered. "Tell him I give him free reign to punish you as he sees fit."

"Yes, your highness." Came the murmured answers and then the soldiers were cautiously walking past Lotor. He barely paid them any mind, staring at the women in the cell. Most of them were cowering, standing in the rear, two were even hugging each other for comfort. Only Romelle came to the bars, a glare on her face as she looked at Lotor.

"I suppose you want thanks for that." She asked gruffly.

"It would be nice." He admitted.

"Well, you won't be getting it!" She exclaimed fiercely. "We would never have been put in the position to be hassled if you hadn't brought us here in the first place!"

He supposed that was true, but Lotor didn't regret capturing these women. Not when it brought Allura into his life. Another pang of his heart at the thought of his mate's name, Lotor approaching the cell. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Honest?" She repeated, then laughed. "Unlike you Drules, we humans are capable of such things."

He was too concerned with Allura to get properly angry at her tone. Besides he knew the Drule were skilled liars when the need called for it. "I have things I must ask you. Questions that demand answers, truthful ones."

"I won't tell you anything that will help you invade Arus!" Romelle told him, blue eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. "No matter what you say or do. So you are really just wasting your time."

"I'll be the judge of that." Lotor retorted. He knew he could do things to these women, terrible things that would make them break down and say or do anything to get the ordeal to end. But he also knew that would make him horrible in his mate's eyes, and Lotor didn't want that.

He opened his mouth to speak, and hesitated, not sure what to say. He should have been demanding information about the town they were from, to better learn it's weak points. But he couldn't concentrate on doing anything that would help them with their invasion, Lotor wanting to know everything about Allura.

"What can you tell me about Allura?"

"Allura?" A concerned look, Romelle hissing. "What have you done to her you bastard!? If you've harmed her in anyway, I'll make you pay!"

It was a laughable thought that this woman thought she could do anything to him. Funny as it was, he was annoyed that she would dare suggest he'd harm his mate. "Allura is fine." A half truth, Lotor knowing she was probably still crying in the bedroom.

"What does that mean?" Romelle asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"Please....Allura. I want to know everything about her."

"Why? Why would you care? She's nothing but some girl you kidnapped!" questioned Romelle.

"She matters more than you can imagine." Lotor retorted. "Please....just answer the question."

"Why don't you ask Allura yourself?" Romelle wanted to know, earning another shrug from Lotor. "Please..." She wasn't talking to him about what he wanted, frustrating him to no end. "Bring me my cousin. She must be so frightened."

"Cousin?" Lotor studied Romelle anew, noting her eyes seemed the same shade of blue as Allura's. They were both blonde, though Romelle's hair was darker than Allura's golden mane. They had the same cheekbones though, and both seem to favor pink for their clothing.

"Yes. Cousins on her father's side of the family."

"Then you should know Allura very well indeed. Please. What does she like? How old is she?"

"It doesn't matter..." Romelle began, then stepped back when he grabbed the bars of her prison.

"It matters to me." Lotor said, tone earnest.

"Why?"

"Because...I love her." Romelle's eyes widened in shock, and then she was laughing, mean snickers of sound. Lotor waited patiently for her to calm down, then asked, "Why should that be so funny?"

"You just met her! You don't even know her! How can you say it's love?!" Romelle exclaimed, waving her hands wildly.

"I know." Lotor said, voice dripping confidence. "I've known since I saw her in the lake." His fingers tightened around the bars, squeezing them. "It's driving me insane that all I can do is make her cry. Why are you humans so complicated?! Why can't I make her happy?!"

"She'll never be happy with you!" Romelle snapped, and Lotor growled, the sound low and dangerous. She seemed to pale at the sound, but didn't step back any

further.

"What do you humans do to court each other?" He was desperate, wanting a lesson in human love.

"I couldn't possible teach you that!" Romelle exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I can imagine what you would use that knowledge for!" Romelle shook her head. "My cousin is innocent. She doesn't need a nasty old Drule filling her head with false claims of loves. I don't know why you wouldn't just take what you want from her and be done with it. It might be less cruel than lying about loving her!"

"It's not a lie!" Lotor shouted. "I love her with every fiber of my being!" His glare smoldered, Romelle being forced to look away. He glanced at the other women in the cell, and saw no help coming from them either. They were too scared to even look at him.

"Allura tells me there are things that must be done, before a man and woman can be tied together. I want to do those things. I want her to recognize that she's my wife."

"Your wife?!" Romelle turned back to him, eyes startled.

"Yes." He nodded, not feeling like explaining the concept of Drule mates to the blonde.

"She will never be yours!" That earned another growl from Lotor, the Drule squeezing down so hard on the bars he thought he'd be capable of snapping them in two. Romelle turned fearful at that display, but Lotor didn't relax his hands.

"You're wrong. I'll prove it to you." Lotor told her, and then was jerking away from the cell bars.

"Where are you going?! Leave my cousin alone!" Romelle shouted after him, but he was already stalking away. He almost crashed into a Drule carrying a tray of food for the prisoners, the man having to do a frantic balancing act to keep the plates from falling to the floor.

"Sorry your highness!" The man said in Drule, but Lotor was already rushing past him. He didn't know where he was going, Lotor almost blind with anger now. He burst onto the main floor the ship, his entrance gaining attention from the people there.

"You!" Lotor pointed in random to a soldier, the man freezing on the spot. He had a deer caught in headlights look to his face, surely wondering what he had done wrong. "I have a job for you."

"Yes, Prince Lotor?" He failed to keep the nervous edge to his voice from showing.

"I want you to research the humans." Lotor told him.

"Oh we have plenty of information about them." The soldier said brightly. "We've studied their weaknesses extensively..."

"I don't need to know about their weaknesses." Lotor retorted. "I want to know about their court ship rituals."

"Sire?" The man looked confused. "Am I hearing you right?"

"You are." A grim nod from Lotor, the prince still scowling. "I want to know everything about it. I want to know the way to winning a human's heart." He didn't care that the soldier was more equipped for fighting than research, Lotor desperate to make progress with Allura. "And I want the first of your reports on my desk within the hour!" Without waiting for a reply, he stalked past the stunned soldier, shooting murderous glares at the rest of the gaping Drules.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Well, it took me a year but I finally updated this sucker!

Michelle

KMS5665, you know that is an interesting question speculation about the blood. It's got me scheming that maybe something happens that Allura needs a blood tranfusion from Lotor. But I sorta think that is too out there to do. But it did get me thinking! XD And that's good! Glad this fic has got your interest but it's a hard fic to work on for me. As you can see by how long it took me to write another chapter....X_X

Seducing Reason, I'm a hero of yours when it comes to writing? Aw, I'm flattered and blushing now! I appreciate any time you take to read my stories. Makes me happy!

Kisella, the Silver. Thank you! I'm so glad you like this story! Writer's block the bane of my existence. That and lack of inspiration. I'm juggling too many stories it seems, so I never know what urge will come over me for what fic to write. As you can see Lotor is trying with Romelle, though that didn't go too well. Maybe he'll have better luck with the guard's research! XD And thanks for the help offer. I appreciate it.

KMS5665, Hi again! I'm still unsure about giving Romelle a mate. It won't be Cossack though. I was thinking of either taking a Drule from the show like that one guy (I think his name was Morgor) or inventing a new Drule. But I dunno...whatever the case, if she does get a drule mate he clearly hasn't discovered her presence on the ship yet! XD I do very much like the idea of Lotor getting drunk with someone and commiserating about the troublesome mate problems. Hee! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Her tears weren't so quick to dissipate, nor did her madly beating heart calm down once the Drule was gone from the room. Allura knew he could return at any moment, bringing with him a whole host of problems for her. The least of which being his insistence that they meant something to each other. Allura didn't understand what game he was trying to play, didn't know how he could manage a straight face as he spoke on the concept of mates and their importance to the Drule.

She didn't understand, but more than that Allura didn't believe, the girl knowing the concept of Drules and their mating rituals were well outside her realm of experience. Perhaps outside the knowledge of most of the humans in the Denubian Galaxy! It wasn't as though the Drule had shown a softer, kinder side to their savagery and blood thirstiness. In fact there was few things known about them that didn't have to do with their war mongering, and bid to conquer every planet in the known galaxy.

Such actions only fueled the talk of what a vicious race the Drule were, their list of crimes growing. Violence was an every day thing with the Drule, they raped and pillaged both the planets and it's people, enslaving and working them till nothing but dried up husks remained in their wake. It was hard to imagine the Drule showing any kindness, any type of compassion or love. It was even rumored they had none, and Allura kept on reminding herself of that now.

It certainly helped to make her heart steel against the Drule who had captured her, the man staring at her with expressive gold eyes. As alien as those eyes were, they still held a hint of human to them, conveying his emotions well. And what emotions he had shown her, Allura startled by the force of them. As taken aback as she was by the desire in them, she hadn't expected the softening of his face, the gentle, almost loving looks he tossed her way.

Those looks had unnerved her, Allura unable to escape his eyes. Every time she glanced his way, he had been staring at her, a look of such hopeless yearning on his face. She was unused to receiving such a look, Allura experiencing at the most a few appreciative glances her way. But never had she bore witness to a man's full desire, the emotion leaving her unsettled.

Such a look belonged on the face of a lover, not some stranger she had just met. It worried her, for Allura wondered how one could desire something so strongly and keep from taking that which they wanted. Especially when they were Drule!

And yet her Drule, and she frowned to think of him that way, had held back. She knew and understood he could have done far worse to her than some stray touches and stolen kisses. She had expected more, ready to endure it all with grace and silent tears, though he had noticed her upset. Even more miraculous, he had stopped, seeming to grow upset at her heart felt plea that he not rape her.

Allura didn't know why he had stopped, but she was grateful all the same, even as his behavior confused her. She had sat there, huddled on the bed, watching the Drule pace about the room. His every movement had radiated his agitation, and not even the sight of her seemed to calm him. It was as though she had set him off, leaving him tormented by her own upset.

And yet he wouldn't do the one thing that was guaranteed to make her happy, Allura asking him to let her and her friends go. He had stubbornly refused, insisting to her that he was incapable of letting her go. A brief talk had followed, the Drule once again insisting she was his. He always spoke so possessively of her, the words sending shivers down her spine.

Even as she trembled, and fought not to cry, Allura had been gathering courage to her. It had taken everything within her not to have her voice betray her nervousness, Allura telling him he had made a mistake. He had reacted in a violatile manner, all but screaming at her that he did not make mistakes. She didn't know what had scared her more, his shout or the absolute truth that rang in his words.

Either way, she had almost broken down, attempting one last chance to get through to him. "People will come looking for me." Allura had warned, and even that did not get the reaction she was hoping for.

Instead chilling words were given to her, the Drule far more fearsome than if he had lacked all emotion. He had stated it as fact, promising her that they and any others who tried to take her from him would die. That promise had been the breaking point, Allura giving in to the need to cry. She tried not to make any sound as she wept, but the Drule was attuned to her in ways that weren't natural.

He had noticed her tears, and staggered back as though they wounded him. He had actually whispered a plea for forgiveness before taking off from the room, not even casting one backwards glance her way. She should have been relieved for that time alone, but right now she was barely in control of herself, fitful tears still leaking down the sides of her face.

With shaking hands, she rubbed at her eyes, trying her best to smother and dry any of the remaining tears. It took some doing, some deep, steady breaths and clearing her mind of the troubling talk she had had with the Drule, but eventually her tears stopped. Allura was left just to sniffle, the girl casting about for a tissue for her nose.

Her search allowed her to see the room for the first time, Allura becoming aware that other things existed besides the decadently large bed she sat perched upon. There was a couch pressed against the wall opposite the bed, with a table made out of stained glass that look far too fragile for a space faring vessel. Of course on closer examination she realized that all the furniture in this room was bolted to the floor, the carpet's thick fibers covering the tell tale screws from sight.

There was a book on top of the table, a thick, heavy tome with gold glinted symbols carved into the cover. Inside was a messy scrawl, the illegible writing a direct opposite of the neat print that most books had. Allura realized it must be a journal or day planner or some kind, the girl staring at what had to be the Drule's own hand writing. It was as messy as the room was neat, her surroundings almost sparse save for the few pieces of furniture spread across the floor.

She didn't know what to make of her surroundings, wondering if the Drule had picked out the room's furnishings himself. If he had, he had exquisite taste, the room's appointments as lavish as they were elegant. There wasn't many things in the way of decorative accents, no vases or statues readily available. She knew it would be foolish, those items could not be easily secured, and were liable to be dangerous hazard in the wake of the ship's movements.

And yet Allura felt disappointed, for she knew if they had existed, she could have perhaps used one to bludgeon her captor upon his return. She didn't want to kill him, but Allura did want out of this room. Not that she thought she could fight her way through an entire ship of Drules! Certainly not on her own. And yet something inside her burned at the thought of just sitting here waiting for the Drule to return.

Maybe she could find a weapon, though she tried not to keep her hopes from building. Certainly she wasn't expecting much as she pulled open his closet doors, revealing hangar after hangar of near identical uniforms. She was left blinking in surprise, not sure what to make of the sameness of his clothing. Nor did she like the all too familiar scent of sandalwood and spice that surrounded her as she rummaged around his closet.

The clothing revealed nothing of use, Allura going up on tip toe to reach for the boxes that sat situated on the shelf over the clothing rack. Each box was thoroughly examined, Allura finding little of use. Certainly no weapons, not even one hand pistol, or the stun charges needed to arm such a weapon. There wasn't even a spare communicator, Allura having hoped to find such a device and use it to get in contact with the castle.

Instead there was just books and a few pictures, Allura staring at faces she didn't know, and at places she didn't recognize. It certainly wasn't anything she could use, the girl stuffing the items back into the boxes, trying to arrange them so as not to appear disturb. She didn't know how the Drule would react to her handling his private things, nor did she want to find out, Allura placing the boxes back on the shelf.

There was another set of doors she had not investigated, Allura turning disappointed to discover they hid nothing more than a modest sized bathroom. What might have appear small at the first glance, was actually quite large when one took into account that this was a warship. Every bit of space counted, and only someone of high rank could dare command as large an apartment as the Drule prince had.

A quick cursory glance around the bathroom had Allura coming up empty, not so much as a razor to her name. There was a lot of hair care products, she might have even been amused by the amount if she wasn't so worried about escaping!

She hurried back through the bedroom, and out to the main chamber, dashing for the doors that would lead her out to the ship's hall. They were locked, and Allura bit back a curse, slamming her fist against the door. She didn't know why she was surprised, the Drule couldn't possibly have been so distracted as to leave her free reign to walk out on him.

She turned away from the doors, a frown on her face. Her disappointments were keeping her tears at bay, Allura growing more and more determined to somehow foil the Drule. Her eyes swept over the room, noting the things she had missed in her mad dash towards the doors. A table and chairs, along with more comfortable looking seats were distributed throughout the room. Surely here was where the Drule prince entertained some of the military higher ups.

She wanderer over to the table, and found a remote laying across it's top. Allura grew excited at the sight of it, realizing what it was. The buttons were marked by symbols, she didn't recognize even a third of them but still Allura began pressing down on them all. It took several tries before she triggered a reaction, a slit in the ceiling opening up.

She glanced up at the hum, Allura spying something being lowered through the thin slit. It was a view screen, longer than both her arms extended, and nearly half her height. Static crackled on the screen, the girl fiddling around with the buttons, trying to activate it. With a hiss, the snowy static cleared, a craggy rock outcropping appearing as it's screensaver. There was writing on the lower half, more of those odd symbols she could not read.

Allura stared at the remote in her hand, wondering how she hoped to change the screen's channel to be able to broadcast to the castle of lions. Especially when she couldn't decipher the symbols meanings to even begin to have a clue as to what she was doing. "It's hopeless." She sighed out loud, feeling as though a fresh wave of tears wanted to fall from her eyes.

Pushing random buttons would not help, she was liable to make the situation worse. It was all she could do to keep from flinging the remote into the screen, Allura wanting to growl angrily. She couldn't believe how close she was to calling for help, hated that she was thwarted by the symbols. It made her want to drop down to her knees, sag in place and just give up.

But a ruler did not rule for long if they fostered a defeatist attitude. Even in the most hopeless of situations there had to be a chance, some element for turning things around. She just had to find it, and fast.

But now wasn't the time, she could heard the doors rattling, someone undoing the locking mechanism. She quickly began pressing buttons on the remote, wanting to return the view screen to where it belonged. But instead of rising back up into the ceiling, it continued to hang there, the rocks being replaced with a picture of a surprised looking Drule. They stared at each other a moment, and then the Drule was barking out some question to her, Allura shrugging helplessly in response.

It mattered no what the Drule on the screen was saying, for the door to the room opened, the prince entering the room. She had the briefest of shocks to see him carrying what looked like a bundle of Arus wildflowers, and then he was dropping them on the floor.

"Allura!" Her name snapped out of him with commanding authority, the girl flushing guilty as she was caught red handed before the view screen. She actually debated hiding the remote behind her back, but a look at his furious expression had her sighing, Allura handing the remote to him. He all but snatched it out of her hand, Allura watching as the Drule stepped closer to the view screen.

He didn't speak in Basic for her benefit, the two men holding a short, terse conversation. The Drule on the view screen nodded once, and saluted as the screen's image faded to snow. Allura watched intently at the buttons her Drule pressed, learning at the very least the sequence of buttons to push that would send the view screen back into the ceiling.

He tossed the remote in the direction of the couch, the object hitting the cushions hard. The action had been violent, and she found herself speaking, trying to stave off whatever his temper might make him say or do. "I didn't call anyone if that is what you are worried about."

He didn't glance her way, continuing to stare across the room at nothing in particular. The silence left her uneasy, Allura striving to fill it. "You were carrying flowers..." She glanced at the spilled group that lay scattered over the carpet near the door. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Now he turned to her, the look in his eyes so immensely wounded it had her feeling bad. "I brought them for you."

"For me?" She blinked rapidly in surprise, sure she was turning red when he nodded. "Why?"

"Because." He hesitated, Allura getting the feeling there was a million reasons the Drule could give her. "They're pretty. Like you."

His words left her flustered, Allura wanting to hide her face from him. She settled for moving towards the flowers, the Drule stepping close behind her, watching her every move. She could read the atmosphere, tell he didn't trust her so near to the open door. She surprised them both by dropping down to her knees, moving to gather up the flowers in her arms.

For one brief instant he stood watching over her, and then the Drule was kneeling besides her, reaching to hand her a yellow rose that had had it's thorns carefully cut away. She kept her eyes cast downwards, peering at him through lowered lashes as she reached for the rose. His fingertips grazed the back of her hand, a purposeful touch that brought with it that puzzling undercurrent of warm electricity.

She was growing used to the jolts, Allura managing to hold onto the large bundle of flowers he had gathered for her. The scents were mingling, giving off a heady perfume that couldn't quite disguise Lotor's scent when he was so near.

She had to hold herself absolutely still, so as not to be seen shaking her head in an attempt to distract herself from the sandalwood and spice smell. When she went to push off of her knees, the Drule touched her, his hands on her arm and the small of her back. It was with his assistance that she stood, Allura cradling the flowers in her arms.

"Th...thank you." She risked another peek at him, and saw that all too familiar look of longing in his eyes. It seemed to push away all other emotions, the Drule prince forgetting he was angry. He stared at her unblinking, for so long she was ducking her face down shyly, pretending to occupy herself with smelling the flowers.

"You're...welcome." He said at last, words coming out hesitant, as though it was a phrase he wasn't used to speaking. "Do you...like flowers?" He asked, and she quickly nodded.

"Oh yes." The Drule seemed to relax even more at hearing that, a slight smile curving his lips. "I have a garden of my very own, with many different types of flowers."

"A garden..." he echoed, cocking his head to one side. "What was your old home like?"

She frowned at him, not liking how he had phrased that. "My home is beautiful. With ivory walls, and a view of a lake from my bedroom window. I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world, anything in this galaxy!"

It was a challenge in that moment, the girl daring him to say otherwise. A hint of emotion shone in his eyes, chasing the longing away. Was it regret? She did not know, nor did she like what the Drule had to say in the moment.

"Our home on Doom may not have a garden..." He ignored the furious whine she let out. "Or a lake side view, but there will be other things to replace those that you have lost."

"Doom will NEVER be my home." Allura told him.

"It will be your home." Lotor insisted. "You will learn to adapt...to come to accept what must be."

"And that is what?" She was being more snide than she should, Allura almost sneering at him now. "A life with you?" His nod made her want to throw the flowers in his face, Allura shaking her head no, so frantically her hair bounced all over the place. He reached out to calm her, the Drule catching both sides of her face in his hands.

"I understand it will be difficult at first..." He began, but she cut him off with a bitter sob.

"Difficult?!"

"Doom is very different from Arus." He continued.

"Too different." She insisted. "There's no way I could ever be happy on the barren world. I'd wither away just as surely as these flowers will!" He looked shocked at her outburst, Lotor frowning at her. It was an expression she was beginning to recognize, the Drule wearing it often enough around her. She didn't apologize, just stared at him with a heated expression, Allura breathing a little quicker in the moment.

"You will live with me." The Drule said, nearly earning a groan from her at his insistent tone. "I will help you to adapt. Allura, you WILL be happy. This I promise you." Now it was her turn to frown, Allura shaking her head no, pulling free of his grasp.

"How?" She demanded, backing up a step from him. "How can you promise such a thing?!" Her question puzzled him, it was as apparent as the nose on his face.

"You are my mate." Lotor said at last, and it took every ounce of will power not to make a rude noise in response to those words. "I will make you happy. And you will make me happy."

"How?!" Another shake of her head, Allura heading into the bedroom. She didn't have to look to know he followed close on her heels, the girl still talking. "We're too different. Too incompatible."

A breath then, hissing out sharply from behind her. She didn't dare turn to look at him, frightened of the kind of expression he would be wearing. "You truly know nothing if you speak of incompatibility to me." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of asking what he meant by that, Allura's cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Allura...you are my mate...my fated one. Destiny wouldn't be so cruel as to give me a woman I could not make a future with."

"Fate, destiny....all things I don't believe in!" She told him, and walked into the bathroom. Allura had to cradle the flowers in one arm, the other needing to be free so she could work the sink. She stopped it up, letting the cold water collect before depositing the large grouping of wild flowers into the basin. She could see in the sink's mirror the Drule's reflection, Lotor watching her curiously.

"Flowers need certain things to live." Allura said quietly. "Water and sunlight...the nutrition in the soil. You've cut their life short just by taking them out of the ground." Her fingers played with a magenta petal, Allura staring at Lotor's reflection.

"And you....what do you need in order to live?" He wanted to know.

"Arus." She said it simply, and saw he did not understand. "Sunlight...people....my friends and family..."

"I can make a gift of those things for you." He stepped closer to her, his hands reaching for her shoulders. She tensed up at their approach, earning his displeasure. But at least he didn't complete the gesture, content to just talk to her. "I can give you Arus on a silver platter, make you it's Queen. You needn't give up your world permanently, we could visit often if that's what would make you happy."

"And what of my friends? My family? Would you make them slaves, drag them back to Doom and force them to serve us?" Allura demanded, and saw his hesitation. "That wouldn't make me happy!"

"You....are complicated." His answer came with a frown, Allura nearly choking on the sudden, hysteric laughter that bubbled up within her.

"You have no idea..."

"Then tell me..." A hesitation, and then he followed it up with a, "Please." Allura wondered what it cost Lotor to say that, even as she shrugged her shoulders, having no answers for him.

"This isn't going to work out between us." She told him instead. "We're too different, our beliefs don't match up."

"It is difficult yes...." Lotor agreed. "But what kind of mate would I be to just walk away?" She wisely did not answer him, Allura lowering her eyes to study the mish mash of flowers soaking in the sink. It was a wide assortment of flowers, Allura noting the care that must have went into it to avoid repeating a single bloom. She wondered why he bothered, and told herself that Lotor could do a thousand gestures like this and it wouldn't move her heart past fear and pity.

She nearly jumped when he touched her arm, her distraction with the flowers such that Allura hadn't realized Lotor had moved. She turned at his urging, being hit with another look of utmost longing as he stared down at her. He hadn't done more than look at her, and yet alarm bells were ringing inside her head. She didn't want that look, hadn't earned it, and certainly didn't want to encourage him even one bit.

And yet Allura wondered if anything she said or did could discourage the Drule prince from his infatuation with her. "Please..." She began, tongue darting out to nervously lick at her bottom lip. His eyes seemed to narrow down on her tongue's movement, the prince staring enraptured. "Let me go..." Her words broke the enchantment, Lotor reeling back as though she had slapped him.

"No." He said, and she would have thought that was the end of it if not for him pulling her into his embrace. Allura stiffened immediately, and was no less reassured when Lotor pressed her against his chest. She could hear his heart beat, a thunderous loud thing, beating strong. "Do you hear that Allura? My heart beats for no one but you."

She shifted in his arms, enough to gaze upward and saw him staring at her. His statement made her as uncomfortable as anything else he had said, though she tried not to show it. Pity for her that the prince was so attuned to her, that he noticed the look she was trying to hide from him.

"Why can't you believe?" he asked, frustrated.

"Why won't you drop this cruel game?" She countered.

"It's no game." Lotor retorted. "Mates are too precious to waste on such foolishness."

"I'm not your mate." She repeated for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Not now, not ever...." A sad smile was her answer, Lotor leading her out of the bathroom by

her arm. Thankfully he did not try to bring her to the bed, instead guiding her over to the couch she had studied earlier.

"In time you will see how foolish this behavior of yours was." But his voice lacked it's usual confidence, Allura's stubborn refusal to believe in his words getting through to him on some level. "You will regret this time." Lotor added, hands urging her to sit down on the couch's cushions.

"Regret?"

He nodded. "Yes. For it's a time we could have spent loving instead of arguing." She blushed at his meaning, thinking she'd never regret keeping herself out of his bed. "I will look forward to that time." He continued, and the look he flashed her then was smoldering with heat. "To showing you the error of your ways."

Allura didn't need Lotor to spell put what he meant by that, the girl blushing harder under his gaze. He seemed confidant that she would eventually come to see things his way, that she would accept this mate nonsense of his. She thought the Drule underestimated her, Allura just as stubborn as he, and determined to prove to him she was anything but the mate he was looking for.

* * *

Erg....could not find a way to end this damn chapter! _

I also feel like I have to warn, it might be a while till the next update for this particular fic. I'm feeling stuck...I have plans and plot points, but it's too soon for them. I want Lotor to have a little more time with Allura before all hell breaks loose and he has to deal with betrayals and rescue attempts.

And it's official....I hate writing Allura's POV in this story. This chapter went through three rewrites of the first half! It still doesn't match up to the vision in my head...

To be continued....

Michelle

KMS5665, thanks, glad you're happy with the update! :D I dunno, I had just gotten the urge to try and tackle it again in the midst of trying to finish Porcelain Dreams. It was a nice diversion from the aggravations I was having with that fic. Plus with it only have a handful of chapters, it didn't take me long to reread to refresh my memory of what I had already written. Now if I could get over this next slump...like I said in the above...I want Lotor to have more time with Allura before the plot points intrude!

Ha ha ha, I know right! Romelle's got a mouth on her! She's more....uh bossy than Allura, and is concerned for her cousin. I think she'd still be running off at the mouth even if Allura was with her in the holding cell. Like I said, don't know if it will happen in this fic...I'm stuck on the idea of Lotor being special enough to have a human mate but....I was thinking of a fic idea last night. I thought to myself what if Lotor had seen Romelle first. So that would have Romelle and Lotor and Lotor Allura moments. I want to explore what it is that attracts Lotor to Allura, if it goes beyond her looks. Anyway, I'm babbling! Hope you liked this chapter even though it was such a pain in my behind to write!

Misty Gagroyle, I know! I had no idea a year had gone by for this fic. How time flies! Thank you. And yes you had the same thought I did with the flowers! I'm glad you find his internal struggle interesting to read. I work really hard on that aspect. Sometimes his thoughts are difficult to write too...X_X He's so mate oriented now! And thank you for the wishes for more inspiration for this story.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thank you! They're such a tortured pair in this fic. Poor Lotor is nearly out of his mind, almost like he has this intense grief in his need to make her believe and understand him about the mating bond. And Allura is pretty upset too, scared and worried what he's gonna do next, and wanting to get away, and worried for her planet. And yes, writing block sucks big time! _ That's a good point you make about Lotor not really understanding how humans work. I don't see him as really researching them that deeply, their emotions and how they deal with things if it didn't have to do with conquering and suppresing their race. Now he has to learn if he wants even a chance with Allura.

Heza08, thanks for the review! I'm happy whereever I get them, though yes I like seeing the number count go up on fanfic net! XD Ooooh....that's an intriguing thought....Lotor's blood having something in it that reworks her to be a little like a Drule. Ha, makes me think of this one book series about vampire like men, who when they find their mate, they turn them into the same creature by sharing thier blood with the woman. (They're own race, women are very rare...and the race is dying out.)

Anyway! I'm glad you're liking this and my other fics. And yes, I think heart wrenching is a good word for it. Hopefully I can make it all work out by the time the fic is over and done with. He's got it bad for now though...*pets him.*


	8. Chapter 8

His promise to her seemed to linger in the air, Lotor staring at Allura, noting the intensity of her blush. She seemed to be struck speechless, his mate not knowing how to reply to the words he had just spoken, That was fine with him, Lotor not wanting to suffer another rejection, the Drule not sure how much more he could take before his heart broke irreparably.

His heart was already in a delicate state, he imagined it to bear many sliver thin cracks from the dismissals and refusals his mate gave him. And it had not even been a full day since finding her, Lotor being with Allura only for a few hours. And yet those hours felt like a small eternity, every second a torment as she kept him away from her.

He thought he could tolerate the distance between them better if his mate would let him touch her. But she kept stiffening up every time he tried, or flinching as though she feared what his next act would be. It left a bad taste in his mouth, Lotor longing for so much, and willing to settle for simpler things with Allura. Such as a smile, Lotor realizing he had yet to see anything that resembled true happiness on her face.

She was always on edge around him, his mate nervous and tense, eyes brimming with sorrowful emotions. Worse yet was when she cried, the pain she expressed slicing through him with the sharpness of knives. It was a learning experience, Lotor never having been aware of just how much anguish a mated pair could feel, how they could feed off each other's sorrow, until now.

He'd rather be fueling their passion, their intense need for one another, Lotor wanting to be happy and have his mate return that happiness to him. Instead he was left holding back sighs, thinking on his failures with her. They didn't number that high, and yet to have even one black mark against him rankled his nerves, Lotor trying not to frown.

"What...?" His mate had noticed his expression, leaving Lotor to do a slow blinking of his eyes.

"It's nothing." He assured her, and Allura seemed willing to accept that. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not, Lotor feeling a true mate would be concerned about the other's feelings. But then, he didn't know how mating worked with humans, didn't know if they were as attuned to one another's moods as a Drule would be.

Of course he was trying to learn, the soldier he had commandeered for his research project busy with looking up information about humans and their courtship habits. He had already received the first of the soldier's reports, the man having noting that there was a wealth of information out there. It might take days for him to read through it all, but Lotor was willing to try if it meant gaining a better understanding about Allura and her beliefs about love.

One of the things the solider had highlight in the report, was the importance of giving gifts. Lotor had been relieved to see that the Drules and humans shared at least that in common, the prince eager to begin gifting Allura with all manners of things. He'd prefer to deck her out with jewels, give her, her weight in gold, fit her with the finest gowns if not for one small problem. He had traveled light to planet Arus, leaving much of the finer things in life behind in his home.

Of course, the report his solider had written had come with suggestions, Lotor snorting in amusement at some of the ideas a human would give as a gift. He had been especially unsure about the flowers, wondering how colorful bits of plants could be pleasing to anyone. He knew if his mate had been Drule, she would have been insulted by his offering, but Allura had seemed to like the flowers.

Certainly she had shown them more care than she had ever displayed towards Lotor, the girl leaving them to soak their stems in the bathroom sink. Allura had even opened up to him slightly, sharing tidbits about her home. He learned she had a garden, which proved just how much she liked flowers, even as it made him anxious. Doom did not have flowers, did not have the proper environment to support more than the toughest of plants. What if his mate couldn't be happy without flowers in her life? He wondered about that, wondered and worried, trying to think of a way to give her what she needed on Doom.

And still his inner voice whispered to him, all but sneering as it told him that if he was a good enough mate, he'd be able to make her happy, flowers be damned. It just made him all the more aware of how he was ruining things between them, a reminder he didn't want or need.

His thoughts were making him anxious, Lotor sure he was giving off tense vibes. He knew what would calm him down, even as he knew it would backfire to attempt it. He stared longingly at Allura, wishing she would put her hands on him. Surely his mate's gentle caress would calm the unrest his thoughts stirred up, Lotor longing to feel Allura run her fingers through his hair. But he knew that was wishful thinking, for the moment at least. Any attempts at touching would surely set her off, his mate might even begin to cry, and that would set him back into a foul mood.

So he tried breathing better, taking deep breaths that he let out with a soft hiss. His mate glanced up at the sound, but was otherwise without comment, eyes turning away from him to study the room. He didn't care, he wanted to study her, even though he felt her image was seared into his mind already. Lotor could go blind tomorrow, and he would still be able to remember clearly his mate's beauty.

And she was beautiful, with her sun kissed looks of golden hair and tanned skin. Never had he imagined a human could look more attractive to him than a Drule, but now he knew better. Allura was perfect, both inside and out, and she was his to claim. Now if he could only convince her of the inherent rightness of their being together!

Her gaze slid back towards him, and then she was blushing once more. Before Lotor could ask his mate what was the cause behind the color in her cheeks, she was speaking. "You're staring..." Her voice was soft, but held a chiding note to it.

"So I am." Lotor agreed, not taking his eyes off her.

"St...stop." His mate stammered, blush seeming to redden in hue. "I don't like it when you do that."

She didn't like a lot of what he did, Lotor noted sadly. But out loud he was indifferent, trying to keep from sounding defensive. "It's not hurting anyone!"

Allura paused a moment, then frowned. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"How?" He wanted to know, keeping his gaze locked with hers. A challenge seemed to crackle between them, Allura licking her lips nervously.

"It just is. I...I almost wish you were touching me, rather than look at me with that expression on your face!"

His pulse raced up a notch, Lotor thinking it interesting that she would rather endure his touch than be stared at by him. "And just what is the look on my face say to you?" He was honestly curious, and almost smiled at her answer.

"Like you want to...to devour me." Her blush seemed to deepen, his mate at last looking away from him. "I don't like it." She added. "It's a look you haven't earned."

"Earned..." He repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Now I must earn the right to look at you?"

"No..." She shook her head, her hair rustling from the movement. He immediately wanted to go to her, wanting to touch that silken glory and smooth it back into a semblance of order for her. "You can look wherever you like...it's just how you do it that bothers me."

"Then I'm afraid we are at an impasse." Allura turned her gaze back to him, looking confused. He smiled, but it lacked humor to it, Lotor leaning forward. "Because how I look at you is the one thing I can't, I won't control." That earned him a sigh, Allura seeming to sag into the cushions of the couch. "Is it really so bad?" He asked. "My looking at you costs you so little..."

"I think..." She began, her voice slow with hesitation. "Everything you do comes with a price."

"Perhaps." Lotor allowed. "But then, isn't that true of everyone?" That earned him a shrug of her shoulders, Lotor wondering if she could really be that naive about other people.

"Tell me...." He began, wanting to do more than just look at her like a lovesick fool. "Besides tending to your garden, what else do you enjoy doing?"

She looked surprised at the question, but Allura answered it all the same. "I like horseback riding. And being among friends. I don't have much time for hobbies."

"And why is that?" Lotor asked, her answer surprised him.

"It's my studies...they keep me very busy. That and..." She suddenly trailed off, and no amount of prodding could get her to finish what she had been about to say. Still Lotor felt happy to know more about her, the prince leaning back in his seat.

"Studies...are you a scholar...?" He asked, and just as she answered he heard movement in the cabin's outer chamber.

"No I..." His mate fell silent at a signal from him, Lotor rising to stand. She looked as though she wanted to follow him, but he gestured for her to remain seated. His walk was confidant as he strode out of the bedroom, Lotor quickly closing the doors behind him. Several soldiers were in the midst of transforming the corner of the room into a suitable dining area, using stolen goods they had procured on their journey to Arus.

"Ah...excellent.." Lotor purred his approval, watching as silk was draped over the table, the expensive fabric being forced to pull double duty as table cloth. Smaller bits of silk had been cut for napkins, and a candelabra was being placed on the center of the table. More flowers had been picked, the soldiers leaving them around the table, and the room.

Candles were also being strategically placed around the room, Lotor's orders demanding there be just enough light from them to give the room a romantic feel. Another soldier wheeled in a cart, several dishes worth of food on the trays. He began to put the plates onto the table, adding silverware to complete the look. Lotor was smiling in satisfaction, even when his General Morduck walked in.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The sour faced Drule asked, hands on his hips. Lotor blinked, and turned towards him, a cool expression on his face.

"What does it look like?" Lotor drawled, his question making the General bristle. "I am getting ready to have dinner."

"I meant with the situation on Arus!" Morduck snapped, looking very much like he wanted to knock something over. "We've already wasted daylight. We're no closer to knowing anything about the towns and their defenses! Why are we not making use of the women we captured, to force them to tell us what they know? What was the point in taking them if we're not going to torture the information out of them? People will notice they are missing, and come looking for them!"

"Settle down Morduck." Lotor said, waving a hand at him. "There's always tomorrow to begin our take over operations."

"You've put us a day behind with your antics and delays!" Morduck would not calm down, practically snarling at his prince. "We needed that information sire...needed it to help ease our taking of the towns that surround the castle. If we want to pull this off in secret we..."

"We will." Lotor interrupted, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll capture the towns before they have a chance to let those at the castle know what is happening. Once the towns are ours, we will move on to the castle itself. With the people of the towns our hostages, the Arusian rulers will be forced to surrender." Lotor smirked then. "Humans are such a...self sacrificing race. They'll do anything to keep people from dying."

"That may be true." Conceded Morduck. "But I also know we need a leader on this mission who is not distracted with other matters."

"I am not....distracted." Lotor knew it wasn't entirely true, he had been distracted, too concerned with his mate to even think about the take over operations until now.

"Oh?" Morduck was snide, looking Lotor over with a shrewd look in his eyes. "Then you tell me what all of this is then?" He gestured at the soldiers who by now had finished preparing the table and the room. "You're wasting manpower on her." He practically hissed at Lotor. "Sending off soldiers to do the Gods know what, having them pick flowers, FLOWERS! Do you know how risky it is for us every time we venture from the ships? They could have been caught, and all because you wanted to gift your mate with some colorful plants!"

Lotor blinked, realizing it had been foolish but worth it, if the flowers made his mate happy. He brought fingers to his face, pinching the space between his eyes. "I.." He wasn't sure what to say for himself, trailing off hesitantly.

"Sire..." Morduck stepped closer to Lotor, voice almost purring in that moment. "You need to take yourself off of this mission. Devote yourself entirely to your mate. There's no shame in stepping down to tend to one's woman. I'm sure your father would understand."

"Then you don't know Zarkon the way I do." Lotor retorted, his look making Morduck freeze in place. "I will not be stepping down. I will continue to lead this invasion. Not only will I lead it, I will bring us to victory."

"Sire no!" Morduck protested, aghast. "You are in the midst of bonding with your mate. You cannot think properly...especially not to both be with her and help us take over this planet! Please...I ask of you again....step down now...before you cost us everything!"

"I will not!" Lotor refused, his eyes blazing. "I will not be like those other mated men. I can and will function beyond thinking about my mate and her needs!"

"It is an admirable that you would try. But now is not the time to be proving yourself different from our race. Not with the invasion at stake!" Morduck retorted.

"Speak to me no more about this!" Lotor snapped out an order. "I tire of your voice general, and what's more I tire of YOU." He was sneering then, eager to get rid of Morduck. "Leave now. All of you!" The soldiers all snapped out a salute, hurrying past their agitated general.

"I hope you don't come to regret this choice." Spit out Morduck before he turned on his heel and left the room. Lotor slammed the door shut after him, fighting the impulse to punch his fist into it's metal. He was badly shaken by the conversation, and he wondered if Morduck wasn't right. Not that he'd be able to admit it to the man, Lotor knowing his pride would never let him back down from the course he had set.

"Damn it.." Lotor muttered under his breath. "I am distracted. I could cost us everything if I don't get these impulse under control." He straightened, taking a deep breath. "I am my own man. What's more, I am the Prince of an Empire. I can and will not be brought low by a biological imperative." And yet, he could no more resist that imperative than he could stop the beating of his heart, Lotor turning to walk back into the bedroom where Allura waited.

She was still on the couch, but she wore a worried look, surely having heard some of what he had been saying to his general. He thanked whatever gods were listening that they had both been speaking in Drule, Lotor counting on Allura not knowing the language to understand what the argument had been about.

"Problem?" She asked softly, and Lotor fought his every urge to go to her now.

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied, and stalked over to his closet. He grabbed a random tunic, pulling it over his head. The act of dressing helped calm him further, he was almost ready to smile when he turned to look at her. "Are you hungry Allura?"

She nodded her head, confessing to the following. "Yes...I didn't have lunch today, and only a light breakfast."

Guilt immediately flared up in him at her words, Lotor trying to fight the feeling. His mate had been hungry and he hadn't even noticed it, too consumed with his own problems surrounding her refusals to acknowledge their bond. Well, he could take care of that need of hers now, Lotor walking over to reach for her hand. "Come with me..."

His fingers grazed the back of hers, and then she was pulling away, rising to stand without his assistance.

Lotor's jaw clenched, and he made fists out of his hands, hurt that she would deny him even that much of a touch. Stiffly, he walked ahead of her, leading her out into the candle lit room. "Lotor..." her voice was soft, Allura sounding nervous. "What's all this?"

"Dinner." He wouldn't admit that he had read up on some of the human's idea of romance, pretending that fancy, romantic dinners were a normal thing for the Drule. He urged her to follow him to the table, Lotor pulling out her seat for her. She hesitated, but the aroma of the food had her moving, Allura sitting down in the chair he held. He took advantage of their nearness to lean in and sniff her hair, Lotor sighing in bliss. Just a whiff of her scent, and some of his troubles seemed to fade away, Lotor not quite as tense as he had been moments ago.

He could tell she was pretending not to notice what he was doing, and for that he was glad, Lotor reveling in the scent of his mate. It was a long minute before he pulled away, walking to take a seat across from her. Lotor would rather be sitting next to his mate, but knew that would make her uncomfortable. So he kept the table between them, and began uncovering plates, revealing meat that was some kind of pig they had found on Arus.

He began carving the ham up, wondering if Allura would grow to like the food they had on Doom. Much of it was imported from other worlds, the Drules developing their tastes from a galaxy's worth of choices. He'd make sure the imports would include Arusian delicacies, Lotor wanting Allura to be comforted by the familiar in her new home.

They began to eat, and for a time there was silence, both pretending to be too focused on the food to do much else. Lotor kept sneaking glances at Allura, watching the delicate way she ate the meal, the girl not spilling a crumb, nor getting the ham's juices on herself. She ate perhaps more than he had expected, but then he realized she truly had been starving, and the guilt returned.

"I'm sorry." He said out loud, seeing her tilt her head to the side. "I should have realized sooner that you would need to eat."

"It's fine." She assured him. "You couldn't have known I skipped lunch..."

"Still...I should have been more attuned to your needs than this. It won't happen again." Lotor added as promise. She looked sad for some reason, and he sighed, wanting to reach over and touch her hand. "What now Allura?"

"It's just the thought of being here to share another meal with you...it overwhelmed me..." She admitted.

"You don't want to share my table with me?" Lotor asked, feeling upset.

"It's....not that I don't want to..." She stammered, putting down her fork. "It's just...I want to be free. I want to be home, at my own table, with my friends and family sharing in the meal. And I know...it won't happen so long as I'm with you..."

"You depend on these friends of yours too much." Lotor retorted, not choosing his words as carefully as he might have. His upset was blinding him, making him say things that had the potential to hurt her in return. "Your mate is all you should need. Your mate, and the family you have with him."

"Family..." She looked as though she hadn't even considered the thought of their having children together. "You think you can replace one set of friends, one set of family with a new one, with you?" She sighed when all he did was look at her, Allura muttering under her breath, "I suppose that answers that."

Another sigh from her, Allura staring down at her plate. "It doesn't work that way with humans. We don't...don't abandon people just because we fall in love. We add to the number of people we care about, and the experience as a whole makes life richer for us."

"It sounds like you're saying humans have a big heart." Lotor commented, and she nodded.

"We do. Most of us at least. Of course there are some bad seeds, some who only care about themselves. But those are the exceptions, not the rules!"

"Drules...aren't like that. Of course we care about what is good for the race as a whole, but individually we are more concerned with our mate, and the family we make with her. Such love is total, completely consuming. It's difficult to think on anything else but pleasing your mate, keeping her happy." They were looking at each other again, maintaining eye contact as Lotor told her these things. "Allura, I would make you happy. I know I would. You just have to give me the chance..."

"I can't..." She said to his frustration.

"Why not?" She was shaking her head no, and a horrible thought came to his head. "You....you don't already have a man do you?!" She immediately colored, Lotor feeling a growl come on him. "Who? Who is he? Tell me and I'll..."

"And you'll what?" She interrupted heatedly. "You'll hunt him down and kill him?!" He did not answer, but then he did not need to, Allura looking mad. "No...that's horrible. And for the record I do not have a man. Not that that should matter!"

"It matters to me!" Lotor said, though he had relaxed somewhat when she confirmed she did not have a man. "Allura, you belong to me. Yes, yes you do!" He insisted at his mate's head shake. "Just as I belong to you. No one should get between us, no one should even dare. And if they did, the price they would pay for it is their life. That is just, and that is the way of the Drule."

"It's too, too horrible!" Allura snapped back. "Everything you tell me, none of this makes me want to be mated to you!"

"Allura!" He gasped for air, feeling as though she had taken her fork and stabbed him in the lungs.

"It's true!" She said defensively. "How can I love a man, how can I be with one who is so jealous that he would kill to keep me?!"

"It's not jealousy..." He retorted, still struggling to breath right. "It's not! It's a different urge from that...more like protecting..."

"Protecting?" She shook her head, not believing him. "It sounds to me as if you Drules don't trust your mates to be around others!"

"You're wrong!" Lotor retorted. "A bonded pair trusts each other implicitly. It's the others around us that we don't trust!"

"It still feels like jealousy and a lack of trust to me." Allura insisted.

He made an unhappy sound, not sure how to get her to believe otherwise. "This is a disaster..." he murmured, voice low. She heard him all the same, looking at him questioningly.

"What is?"

"This..." He gestured, taking in the table and their surroundings. "The dinner.....I wanted to please you. Instead I just upset you more and more...I'm such a failure as a mate..."

"I..." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize." Lotor replied, still trying to be reassuring. "The fault lays with me not you.." But his words seemed to bother her, Allura frowning.

"I don't think it's fair to pin the blame completely on you."

"But if it's not with me, then why?" He looked at her then, his eyes expressing his grief and frustration with the situation they found themselves in. "Why do you hold yourself back from me? Why aren't we bonding? Why aren't we happy?"

"Bonding...is this what this is?" She gestured at their surroundings and he nodded.

"It's part of it." Lotor said. "But bonding is so much more than eating and talking together!"

"Oh?" She was curious. "Then what else does it involve?"

He locked eyes with her then, knowing a blush would bloom on her face, his mate not liking what he would say. "Us touching. Getting to know each other's carress....gaining the intimate knowledge of each other's bodies."

She blinked rapidly, as though trying to break the hold his gaze had on her. "So it's all about sex...?"

"No....it's not sex. It's about loving one another...."

"I don't see the difference." Allura admitted, and he leaned forward, eyes intent on her.

"With me you would know. Allura...I promise you...when I am inside you, you will know the love that I speak of." He didn't miss the way she shivered at his words, goose bumps breaking out on her arms. Such was the confusing nature of their relationship that he couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not, but Lotor reached for her hands all the same. She didn't jerk back at his touch, Lotor gaining courage to caress his thumb over the back of her hands.

"You will feel worshipped and adored in my embrace, you will know safety and contentment like never before. I will see to your every need, every desire, my own pleasure put aside for yours, ignored if that is what you want. You'll never have to know fear, or go with the wanting of something, all will be provided. Because I make a vow to you, a promise to be all that you need, all that you could want..."

Lotor lifted Allura's right hand, bringing it towards his face so he could press a kiss into her wrist's pulse point. He felt it lurch faster, and he assumed she must be affected by his words. Indeed she was staring at him, lips slightly parted, and if the table hadn't been in the way, he would have claimed his mate's mouth then and there. "So please....give me...give US a chance..."

"I..." Her tongue came out, moistening her lips. He wanted to moan at the sight, finding her pink tongue hugely erotic. "I don't..." She suddenly frowned, as though coming out of spell, and jerked her hands away from him. "I'm sorry....I'm tired."

He was nearly crushed with disappointment, the moment between them ruined. "Of course..." he said, his tone weary. But it was not sleep that he needed, but her, her touch, her love, her acceptance. And Lotor knew that he wasn't going to gain any of that any time soon. "You may sleep in my bed...."

"What about you?" She was once again guarded, eyeing him warily. "Where will you sleep?"

Lotor knew he could have forced her to sleep in the bed with him, his arms wrapped around her, holding her trapped. Instead he made a concession to what he knew she would prefer. "The couch will be comfortable enough for me." Lotor said, and she seemed relieved to hear that. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, reaching for a glass of wine to drink. He knew no matter how comfortable or not the couch was, he would not be going to sleep easily this night.

* * *

Okay okay....I know I said it would be a while, but then I got unstuck. Too bad I think this is the worst chapter ever of this story. Hopefully nine will be much better! *hopes

real hard.*

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden yep! And expect lots more chapters cause I am inspired now! ANd am writing like a machine in terms of output! :D Ah...the way I'm writing this, Arus doesn't have much first hand experience with the Drule. They only heard the bad stories from other planets. Still doesn't make it any easier for Allura to trust him though. The dope! And yes, I have in mind an extreme length he will go to do, but that probably won't be revealed until the 20's. After some betrayals and chaos happens. But first it'll mainly be moments between Lotor and Allura, but I'm telling you now, the girl cause the poor guy a lot of emotional heart break and hurt. He really suffers from her constant rejections. =/

LostinNY, yes....yes I do. But hey, isn't Allura usually the one being tortured in my stories?

LotorSincline, well I'm glad you got to read it here then! I undestand, I'm like that too. Dont' want to skip a chapter and then be all confused. And I'm giggling over your plans ending up with breakfast in bed!


	9. Chapter 9

Lotor's words weighed heavy in the air, Allura conscious of the looks he was giving her. And of the heat that smoldered in the depths of his golden eyes. She hadn't been kidding when she said he looked as though he wanted to devour her, the Drule licking his lips at every available opportunity. Seeing that tongue of his come out and lick sensuously across his bottom lip, it did something to her. Some strange, foreign feeling welling up within her, Allura growing just a little more flushed with each passing of his tongue.

She wondered if he knew just what an effect his actions were having on her, the girl not surprised if he would do things deliberately to make her soften towards him. Although this feeling that was filling her seemed a lot stronger than a mere softening of the heart. And that worried her anew. Almost as much as the sudden touch on her back, Allura trying not to jump as Lotor placed his hand on her, steering her towards the bedroom.

Her heart beat faster anew, Allura suddenly wondering what would happen once they were inside. Would Lotor really leave her alone long enough for her to get some sleep? Did she even want him to? That questioning thought had her frowning, Allura almost sure she did not. But it was the almost that threw her into a tizzy, the girl stepping through the bedroom door.

Lotor didn't stop touching her even to close the door behind them, just guiding her to the bed. She found her feet walking slower, as though she was delaying reaching their destination. Why? Because she was scared of what would happen, or because she didn't want him to stop touching her? No! Anything but that, she knew she wasn't enjoying his touch, or that delicious current of warm energy that sparked between them.

And yet when they reached the bed, they both lingered, Lotor standing before her. She was taken aback by how tall he was, the Drule nearly dwarfing her with his size. If she didn't crane her neck back, she was left staring at his chest, and a stray thought had her wishing he hadn't bothered with putting on another tunic. And all because she had liked the muscled leanness of his body, Allura enjoying letting her eyes walk the lines of his abdomen.

"Allura...." His hands were on her shoulders now, drawing her out of those distressing thoughts she was having. She tilted her head back, lifting her eyes to meet his knowing gaze. Her cheeks heated even more, the girl blushing at the desire ridden look Lotor was giving her.

"Lotor...I..."

"Shhh..." He interrupted with a whispered hiss, his eyes drooping half closed. "This is not the time for talking."

In that they were agreed, Allura nodding, finding her mouth going dry as he bent down towards her face. "Yes..." She started to say, feeling his fingers tighten on her shoulders, a possessive hold that would not let her back away. She found she did not want to escape him, though she made no move to encourage him closer. His lips still touched hers, even as Allura tried to murmur something about the need to go to bed.

But it wasn't sleep that made her want to lay down, Allura moaning into the kiss. Her sound seemed to embolden the Drule, the man groaning as he ground his lips against hers, fingers pulling at her body. She went willingly forward, ending up pressed against his chest, her own arms moving to twine around his waist. She had no experience with kissing, but she mimicked his movements, trying to copy the sensual rubbing of their lips that he was doing.

She thought he smiled against her mouth, and then that tongue that had teased her earlier licked across her lips, Allura gasping in surprise. It was at that moment that he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, and she reeled at the delicious feel of being penetrated by him. This was a million times better than their earlier kiss, she was no longer frightened, no longer struggling. Instead she was willfully giving in to his desires, participating in a way she hadn't before.

Her fingers clutched at his back when his tongue touches the tip of hers, Allura sighing in bliss. It should have felt strange to have another person's tongue in her mouth, but to her it just felt perfect. She made tiny mewling sounds, wanting more of him, and getting it, her Drule eager to please.

Eager and not inconsiderate, the man pulled back before she could suffocate completely. She wouldn't have minded, her nose full of his spicy scent, her lips plumping against his. And still Allura sucked in great big breaths, trying to recover for the next round of kissing.

He was watching her, eyes showing careful consideration as he waited for her to recover. She didn't want to wait anymore, she was going up on tip toe, kissing sloppily at the corner of his mouth. "More." Allura begged, and it was with a devilish twinkle in his eyes that he obliged her.

Allura went dizzy with pleasure, knees going weak, and needing his arms to keep her upright. And then suddenly she was dangling, Lotor having swept her up off her feet, cuddling her close to his chest. He broke the kiss to lick a path over to her ear, and Allura closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of being licked there.

The bed creaked with their weight, Lotor getting a knee up on it. She held out a hand, touching the feather soft mattress with her fingers. Her body soon followed, the Drule laying her down, the prince hovering over her on his knees. She gazed up at him, and it wasn't a fearful look she gave him, instead her hands reached for the hem of his tunic.

"Off!" She cried. "I want this off!"

A wicked smirk was flashed in response to her words, Lotor slowly hauling his tunic off his body. She shook with impatience, her hands touching the washboard stomach he revealed, and Lotor seemed to sigh in bliss. The contact of her fingers on his skin sent electricity coursing through them, sparks that only added to the fire they were feeling.

"I want to touch you." She told him, and pushed up to a sitting position. He still straddled her on his knees, her face even with his waist. Lotor moaned when Allura began licking at his belly, the girl marveling at the taste of him. He tasted like spice and cinnamon, and it left her hungry for more.

Her hands began running up and down the sides of his body, the touches worshipful as she kissed and licked the lines of his abdomen. She found a treasure trail of white hair vanishing into his pant's waist, and she nuzzled her cheek against it, purring at the softness. Her fingers hooked into the sides of his pants, Allura eager to jerk down his pants.

She gasped in delight at what she revealed, staring at the proud cock that was jutting straight out from his body. She didn't know what to compare it too, having been completely innocent in this regard. Now she reached out and touched him, curling her fingers around the base of his dick. Lotor's head fell back, and he moaned, earning a smile from Allura.

She began to coo, to moan out praises as she continued to touch him. Just her hand on his cock squeezing him, had Lotor going wild, Allura purring in satisfaction. She liked the power she had over him, liked that she could please him. And when she bent forward to take a tentative lick of the cream oozing head, Lotor growled, the sound as feral as it was passionate.

She was driving on instinct, Allura getting urges to do things she had never ever thought to do before. She licked him harder, but more than that she started to open her mouth, intent on taking him inside her. He was so thick, it made her mouth almost hurt to try and fit his cock inside it. But Allura valiantly made the effort, allowing another generous inch slide into her.

Her Drule moaned at the feeling, and she felt the exquisite tremor of his body, the man trying to control himself. But she didn't want that, she wanted him to lose control, Allura reaching behind him to grip his ass with her hands. She took him down as deep as she could go, moistening the underside of his cock with her tongue. And then for one brief instant, listening to his breath grow ragged, she just hummed around him, holding him still.

He seemed to shudder and shake, and then his hands were in her hair, fingers tangling amidst the strands. Allura allowed him to move her, the girl beginning to bob her head up and down his length, making him gasp and cry her name again and again. She let out one satisfactory moan after another, the sound growing louder and louder.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Was it the fifth, or as it the sixth time Allura had made that delicious a sound? Lotor did not know, the Drule gritting his teeth as he lay on the couch. What was comfortable for sitting on hardly made an ideal bed, Lotor knew his back would be sore in the morning. But it wouldn't be the only sore part of him, the prince realizing his cock was aching, reacting to all those moans his mate was letting out.

It was the strangest thing too, Lotor was positive she was asleep, his mate seeming to fall into a restless slumber almost the instant her head had touched the pillows. Such had been Allura's exhaustion that not even her fear of him had kept sleep from her, the girl snuggled down underneath a heavy blanket. He almost envied his mate's ease in which she went to sleep, for Lotor had been up for hours now, just laying in the same position on the couch.

He didn't dare toss and turn, not wanting to arouse her worries, and not wanting to accidentally fall off the couch. And yet he had almost done just that, when the first moan came out of Allura's mouth. He hadn't known what to make of it, it certainly hadn't sounded like a distressed cry. He had been ready to write it off as a freak occurrence when she did it again, the sound louder, and more clear in it's meaning. It was arousal he was hearing, and his breath came out sharper with that realization.

Since that moment he had been laying there, growing harder and harder in his pants as he listened to his mate's cries. The sounds were sensual, the girl letting out throaty purrs Lotor had not realized she was capable of voicing. She never said anything, just moaned and even whimpered at times. Those whimpers almost did him in, Lotor recognizing she was crying from need.

He tried control his breathing, laying on the couch too leery of moving. His cock continued to thicken, reacting to every noise his mate was making. Lotor was keenly aware of Allura, even from across the room, her sounds neither muffled nor quiet. Occasionally he would hear the bed creak, the girl moving fitfully in her sleep. He wanted to moan with her, but not of desire, frustration blooming in him.

"AHHHH!" Just what was she dreaming about that made her so passionate? He didn't know, and his fingers tightened on his blanket, Lotor holding back a jealous growl. He feared she was dreaming of some other man, and he didn't know how to handle this idea. Certainly he didn't know how to stop her from thinking of another, though the Gods knew he wanted to!

"YES!" A little too much enthusiasm there for his liking, Lotor seeing green. He couldn't prevent her thoughts completely, but he could at least stop her from tormenting him for even one more minute. With gritted teeth, he yanked off his blanket, rising to stand. There was an obvious bulge in his pants, the material tenting in an obscene matter. He didn't care, not bothering to look for a tunic to drape over his body, Lotor charging shirtless to the bed.

And stopped at the sight of Allura, his mouth going dry. She had kicked off the blanket, the material twisted and half on the floor. That left her body revealed to him, Allura clad in one of his spare tunics. He had instead she change for the night, and though she had been hesitant, she eventually conceded to his urging. He had a feeling she wouldn't have if she had known just what the sight of her in HIS clothing would have done to him, Lotor holding back a moan.

His eyes traveled greedily over her bare legs, noting they were slender and shapely, and seemed to stretch on for a quarter mile. Higher up went his glance, Lotor spying her thighs, legs clamped tight together. She seemed to wiggle in place, thighs rubbing against each other as she moaned.

The tunic stretched tight over her breasts, he could see her nipples pressing against the fabric, like two ripe berries. His mouth suddenly went from dry to wet, Lotor longing to take a taste of her. He shook his head, biting back that impulse, looking at her tousled hair which spread around her like a golden halo. But he didn't think she was an angel in this moment, more like a temptress sent down to test his patience.

Her lips parts on another moan, Lotor remembering why he came here. She was dreaming, experiencing decadent dreams with someone who was probably not him. This could not be allowed to continue, Lotor pressing a knee into the bed. Of course she had chosen to sleep in the very center, forcing Lotor to crawl to reach her. She didn't wake at the movements he stirred in the mattress, just cried out, voice pure bliss.

"Lotor!"

His name on her lips had him freezing, his jaw dropping as he stared at her. Her eyes remained closed, though there was movement behind the lids. A smile seemed to curve her lips, she wasn't distressed as she moaned his name. "Lotor!" She did it again, and he was astounded, watching as she thrashed her head from side to side, seeming to pant now.

Her chest rose and fell with her faster breaths, and her left hand gripped the bed sheet, crumpling it in her fist. She shifted in place as he leaned back on his knees, just staring at her in sheer confusion. Her right hand touched her belly sliding downwards, even as his tunic rode up high on her waist. He could see her panties now, white as the driven snow, but more than that he could see the damp spot in the center of them.

A spot that Allura quickly covered with her hand, his mate allowing her legs to part just enough to press her fingers over her sex. She moaned again, and this time she was purring encouragements out to him. "Yes, Lotor, there!"

To his absolute astonishment she was rubbing herself, hips wiggling furiously as she thrashed and writhed in place. He was left at a loss, Lotor not knowing what to do. His mate was dreaming of him, and seemed in absolute need of a good loving. He wanted to give that to her, more than anything he wanted to replace her fingers with his mouth, to taste the wetness that was pooling between her legs.

He crawled closer to her, actually positioning himself over her, feeling the rightness of her beneath him. He almost laughed then, knowing nothing was right about the situation, not when he couldn't take the measures needed to make her happy. He took in a tormented breath, and this close to her he could smell her desire, smell the all consuming need of her body.

"Oh Gods!" Lotor moaned, the sound pathetic and low. He was like a broken man, and so tempted to do something, touch her, kiss her, anything. Even that much would be a breach of trust between them.

His mate's thrashing brushed her against his arms, Lotor keeping himself hovered over her, not lowering himself to rub against her. He didn't know what he would do if her body brushed against his aching cock, especially when she was so hot and ready, and smelling of sin and sex.

"More..." breathed out Allura, and he swore he could hear her heart beating, the pulse as rapid as though she had been making love all night long. The thought titillated him, Lotor very much liking the idea of making love to her for all those hours.

He continued to stare down at her, helpless in the fascination she cast over him. Her fingers continued their fierce rubbing, and she began to arch up off the bed, enough that her chest brushed against his. It sent sizzling awareness though him, his cock giving a violent lurch in his pants. If he didn't stop this now, something bad would happen, he was sure of it, even as Lotor carefully lowered his head to sniff at her hair.

She couldn't begrudge him for the action, at least he hoped she wouldn't, Lotor inhaling deeply of her scent. Vanilla mixed with flowers after a rainstorm, sending a primal urge through him. "Mine." He whispered, reveling in how right the possessive word felt. She was his, she just didn't know it yet.

"Lotor!" A high pitched whine followed his name, her actions becoming even more frantic. She had to be close to climax, her fingers driving her towards what the dreams had made her so desperate for. It wasn't right, it should be Lotor who was giving his mate what he needed, and he suddenly rolled off her.

He took a shuddering breath, her arousal spice in the air. One more breath, and then he was kneeling to the side of her, reaching out to touch her shoulders. He tried not to grimace when she didn't awaken immediately, Lotor forced to give his mate a vigorous shake.

"Wake up Allura." He said, his voice holding a hoarse note. "Please..." He didn't finish his plea, thinking she would drive him utterly mad before awakening.

"Lo..." It started out as a moan, and ended in a gasp, Allura jerking upright. Her hand fell away from her legs, she didn't' seem aware of what she had been doing, though he wondered how she'd explain the wetness on her fingers. "Lotor! What....Where?!" She was looking around frantically, clearly frightened to have him so close to her in the bed.

He didn't say anything, struggling with himself as she fought her panic, Allura lifting up her hands to shove him away. They never made contact, Lotor catching her right hand, holding her wrist in his grip. Two things happened next, Allura spying the tent of his erection, and trying to shy away from him. He barely noticed, lifting her hand, bringing her cream covered fingers to his lips.

He couldn't stop himself even if he tried, Lotor driving forward with urges that demanded he learn his mate's taste. It wasn't the nicest of things to do, but it was better than the alternative, Lotor greedily taking her fingers into his mouth. He let out his own moan, and made eye contact with her, watching her shocked face bloom into a fierce blush as he began sucking on her fingers.

I dedicate this to Elle of Lotor's Gambit, who kept talking about erotic dreams and Lotor's frustrations with me! Hope she likes!

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks for posting even though you weren't sure if it would be a double post. The first attempt at a review didn't go through at all. And aw, thanks regarding fantastic chapter. Now that I had time to distant myself from it, it's not as bad as I feared. Still this chapter (nine) is probably my fave (so far). I had too much fun with it! Even if it upped my rating to M!

I too can relate to her being uncomfortable getting stared at. And you have no idea just how much Lotor is willing to sacrifice for Allura in this fic. Let's just say when the stuff hits the fan, it will do it big time! But not before Allura twists the emotional knife in Lotor several times. Poor guy. *pets him.*

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! :D I think you might be right. Maybe I'm too villain orientated, cause I think in my other fandom, it's easier to write the guy (A villain naturally!) than the gals too! Which probably makes people more sympathethic to Lotor even when I write him at his baddest. Though he's a puppy dog here in comparasion to say Harem Slave Lotor! XD

Lotor thinking with the wrong head..he can't help it! It's a biological urge telling him to claim his mate! And then when Allura is sending off signals like when she dreams...ooooh boy. At least he showed restraint.


	10. Chapter 10

Both her hands were caught in the prince's grip, Allura staring shocked as he lifted the right one to his face. She thought he meant to kiss it, but he did something completely unexpected. He actually took her fingers into his mouth, two in all, and began to suck intently on those digits. Lotor let out a shameless moan, bold as can be as he locked eyes with her.

The heat of his look, the sheer enjoyment he was exhibiting as he was sucking on her flesh made something low in her body tighten in response. Allura wasn't sure if that was fear or interest that caused that reaction, the girl staring back at the Drule, unable to look away. She was like a criminal caught in the spotlight, helpless to do anything but surrender to the passionate way he had at her flesh.

It shouldn't have felt so good, his sucking on her fingers. And yet she was aroused, and not understanding why, her body feeling hot and needy. She was confused, not just about her body's reactions to Lotor, but about so many things. Least of all the moments before she awoke, the dreams so vivid and real that she almost mistook them for reality.

Of course she was confused to find Lotor next to her in the bed, and for one brief instant she had wondered if she hadn't been dreaming. She had been prepared to scream, to accuse him of molesting her in her sleep and then she had noticed he still wore pants. He hadn't in her dreams, Lotor blue and bare, all muscled and lean. And clearly not all of it had been her mind's overestimate of his body, for she had noticed the way his pants stretched tight over the crotch.

The hugeness of his genitals should have frightened her, and yet Allura was still fresh from the dream, remembering the intriguing way she had touched and caressed the hardness between his legs. It made her blush harder, Allura shaking her head, wondering why she had dreamt such a thing. Why she had dreamt any of it, her dreams perverse, as explicit as unasked for.

It left her wondering if this was some Drule trick, some ploy of Lotor's to earn her compliance. Did not the rumors whisper of the witches and wizards the Drules employed? Surely such magic would be child's play for one of them! And yet part of her didn't want to believe it had been a spell, and that frightened her anew, Allura shivering as Lotor continued to tease his tongue against her fingers.

She tried not to moan, it came out a whimper, his eyes darkening even more at the sound. That look scared her, Allura shaking her head, jerking hard on her hands in attempt to get free. "Let go!" She cried out, struggling with him. "You lecherous beast, unhand me!"

To her surprise, and a smidgen of disappointment, he let go of her, Allura quickly fleeing to the end of the bed. She clutched her hands to her breasts, staring at him wide eyed, and it was not a petulant look Lotor gave her. Instead he slowly licked his lips, as if savoring one last taste of her. She shuddered again, remembering what that tongue had been capable of in her dreams.

"Stay back!" She warned him, when he made a move to crawl towards her. "I want no part of your.....your perversions!"

"Perversions?" He blinked, and some of the heat left his eyes, Lotor frowning at her.

"I don't know what you think you are doing..." Allura began, wondering if her shaky legs would support her flight from the room. "But I'll not sit by and let you....you molest me any further!"

"Molest?" He smiled as he shook his head, but at least he remained kneeling on the opposite side of the big bed. "Allura, you were dreaming..."

She knew that, though she wasn't ready to admit that to him. And certainly not about the kind of dream she had been having! "And you what?" She demanded, barely able to muster up the proper anger in her voice. "Thought to take advantage of me while I slept?!"

"Take advantage of you? Oh no....never that..." Lotor answered. "Allura, I could HEAR you while you were dreaming. You kept crying out....it made me concerned."

She grew more flustered, hands pressed against her chest as though she was praying. "I'm fine now." She said, choosing to drop the molestation accusation if it meant he would leave her alone.

"Are you now?" He crawled just an inch closer to her, eyes intent on her face. "Then why are you so red faced?"

"Why...why did you do that thing with my fingers?" She chose to ignore his question, the offending fingers seeming to pulsate with the warmness of Lotor's mouth.

"Wanted to taste you." He answered blunt enough.

"T...taste me?!" She squeaked out in shock.

"What were you dreaming about Allura?" He gave her a look as though he already knew, and she blushed redder in horror.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with!"

"You were crying out my name. Gods, that voice of yours..." His desire seemed to rise in memory of the sounds she had made, Allura trembling as he crawled towards her. He moved as though he had muscles no humanoid should have, making his cat's crawl as elegant as it was sexy, His hair fell forward, and she itched to reach out and finger that white mass. But more than that, she wished Lotor didn't stare at her with that weighty with desire look.

"I...I was not!" Allura protested, wondering how much worse the situation would be if she fell off the bed.

"You were. Of that I'm not mistaken." He had reached her far too fast, and he placed his hands on her knees. It was then that she realized how high the tunic that he had lent her had ridden, flashing both her thighs and her panties to him. Even worse, he seemed to inhale, Allura mortified to think what he was sniffing.

"St....stop..." She began, and he opened his eyes, the look almost wild in them.

"What were you dreaming about Allura?" He asked, his voice harsh and demanding. "What was I doing to you in your dream?"

She didn't want to admit that he was right, that she had been dreaming about him. But she also felt it was wrong to keep insisting she had not, when he was so confidant she had. "You..." She finally admitted, Allura's voice a soft whisper. That earned her a smile, Lotor raising himself up so that his face was even with her breasts. Not that she liked that position any better than his previous one, Lotor leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against her chest.

"Don't..."

"What was I doing in your dream? What were we doing to each other?" His questions almost distracted her from his rubbing, her nipples tight and abraiding the fabric of the borrowed tunic. She gasped, feeling that static electricity feeling, the energy seeming to settle on her nipples. "Tell me..."

"It doesn't matter..." Allura insisted. "It was just a dream..."

"Dreams are many things..." Lotor whispered, and now he sat up straight, leaving her to stare at his bare chest. A memory of the dream came to her, her tongue a bright spot of color on his blue skin. She had to close her eyes to calm herself, Allura listening to Lotor talk. "Wishes, desires, hopes..."

"This was none of them." Allura replied. "And you know why? Because that will never happen. We will never be closer than we are now..."

"Never is a long time Allura. Even you cannot know what will happen in the long run..." She hated how self assured he sounded, Allura staring at him frustrated.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She asked plaintively, and he sobered in an instant.

"I can't." Lotor said, and his eyes reflected her agitation. "We were destined for each other...from the moment we were born, maybe even before that time! My whole life has been spent waiting for this moment..." He chuckled then, the sound tortured. "I was waiting and I didn't even know it."

"What does that mean?" She asked confused. Allura was shocked when Lotor turned ashamed, the Drule actually looking away from her.

"I...I never wanted to find my mate." Lotor said at last. "I was...dare I say it, almost frightened of the thought. I didn't want to become like the other mated men, I didn't want to lose my head, my reasons for living become tied up with a woman." He sighed then. "I was an arrogant fool, thinking I was better than those men who had found their women."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say, and Lotor wasn't looking at her. But the sexual tension still came off him in waves, enough to leave Allura staggered and fearful.

"My father is going to be so disappointed." Lotor suddenly said, laughing a mean snicker of sound. She shivered to hear the cruelty of his laughter, and slowly realizing he was laughing at himself.

"Why would he be disappointed?" Allura asked, and now Lotor looked at her.

"I'm making a mess of things. And not just with you." He let out a heavy huff of air, his hand raising to brush back his hair from his face. "This whole take over scheme with Arus. I haven't been concentrating on it since discovering you....my general is right. I should take myself off the mission. Let someone who's capable of functioning handle it."

"You think you're not capable of functioning?" She frowned at his nod. "I don't think that's true."

"I know it is!" Lotor retorted, his voice sounding agitated. "All I can think about is you. I'm making choices, foolish ones, all based on trying to please you. On trying to deepen our bond. I've already set us behind a day in our schedule, and who knows what I will do tomorrow!"

For the first time since being captured by this love crazed Drule, Allura felt hope for her planet. If what he said was true, his distraction was due to her. If he were to remain in such a state, it might buy her people time to discover the Drule presence on Arus. They would be able to fight back, and hopefully rescue her and her friends.

"I should probably call Morduck right now." Lotor was saying, and Allura made a questioning half sound. "To tell him I resign my position as commander of this army. He'll be able to do what is right for Doom."

"What? No! You can't!" Allura cried out urgently, knowing Arus couldn't afford a Drule that was devoted to it's conquest. She had seen how single minded a Drule was to the one he thought was his mate, she couldn't allow that same type of determination be turned towards her planet. "Lotor...I know I don't understand much about this mating business....but I believe you are too quick to put yourself down." She forced herself to touch his shoulder, trying to pat encouragement to him. "I believe you can do both. Be mated and function as a leader of your army."

"You believe in me?" Lotor asked, staring shocked at her. She nodded, and for a second he smiled. "But you have been very vocal against the thought of my people conquering yours. Why the change of heart now?"

"I haven't changed anything!" Allura retorted. "I do not want my people as slaves of Doom. But..." She hesitated, trying to think of the best way to put it. "I do not like seeing you put yourself down. You should treat yourself better."

"Is that all?" He sounded disappointed, and she shifted on the bed.

"Besides, I have seen how you have treated me. I have hopes you would show that same kindness to the people you enslave, more so than this General you would replace yourself with."

"Perhaps." Lotor hesitated.

"Besides, you don't want to disappoint your father!" She added, playing on what she perceived to be a weakness of his. "You want to prove to him that you are not brought down low by the defect of the Drule race! And the only way to do this, is to fight! Lead your armies onwards to victory!" She was laying it on thick, Allura knew that, but it was Arus' only chance.

"I'd rather spend the time bonding with you." Lotor admitted, and flashed her an earnest smile. She had to fight to keep her heart from softening, Allura knowing it would be doubly dangerous for her to actually develop any kind of positive feelings for this Drule.

"I'm sure you can manage both." She went to pull her hand away, and he grabbed it. She had to fight to keep from stiffening, wondering if he intended to suck on her

fingers again.

"I can think of one way it might be easier for me to concentrate on the invasion." The smile was still playing on his lips, but now it took a mischievous slant to it.

"Oh?" She was suddenly nervous, and rightfully so when he pulled her to him. She ended up plastered against him, his other hand on her hip, Lotor's eyes half lidded as he stared down at her.

"If we were to make love..." He began, voice a throaty purr. "If you helped confirm with your body that you feel what I feel...it would go a great way to alleviating some of my stress."

"I wouldn't be a distraction for you anymore?" She wondered, staying absolutely still against him. She could feel his erection against her, the leather of his pants not a strong enough barrier. It spilled heat on her skin, and seemed to throb as though it had a heart beat of it's own.

"Oh, you'll always be a distraction to me, Allura." Lotor quickly reassured her. "And one I could lose myself into again and again."

"Then there's no need to go this far..." Allura replied, and that got him frowning.

"You don't want to?"

"I'm not ready." She said instead, and he laughed at that.

"Oh Allura...my sweet, sweet mate. You're more than ready. Your body has been giving off signals all night...it yearns for me to claim you, to cement our bond." She knew then he was going to try to kiss her, Lotor bending slowly towards her mouth.

"What my body says and what my heart wants is two different things!" Now she began to struggle, trying to jerk away from him. He let out a ragged moan, excited by her movements, Lotor thrusting himself against her belly. "No stop!" She snapped, Allura more scared than turned on by the Drule's actions. It was an impressive feat, his show of restraint that he went still at her command.

"I..." She licked her lips, and Lotor actually moaned at that. "I won't have our first time together be nothing more than an outlet for you to be able to focus on war." He looked surprised, as though Lotor hadn't considered that angle.

"You're right." He said, letting her go with a sigh. Allura nearly fell over once free of his hold, the girl struggling to remain upright. "Our first time should hold more meaning than that. it should be special, savored..."

"R.....right!" Allura chirped out, relieved he had let her go. "So....it's back to sleep then..."

"Yes..." Lotor agreed, but he was looking her over once more. She tried not to fidget from his gaze, Allura wondering what he would say and do next. "But I'll warn you now Allura...any more dreams like the one you just had....and we won't be waiting for the war to be over with." She colored at that, taking his words as a serious threat.

"Don't worry! I won't be dreaming any more on this, or any other night!" He chuckled at her snappish statement, Lotor crawling off the bed. She immediately turned to track him, watching him hurry to the bathroom. Her heart was beating fast again, and Allura took a few calming breaths, trying to compose herself. She feared it an impossible task, Allura worrying he would make good on his promise.

It left her wondering just how she was going to go back to sleep, Allura knowing she had little chance in controlling her dreams. With a sigh and a moan, she picked up the blanket and crawled to the center of the bed. She kept picturing him in her mind, recalling the things he had done in her dream, and comparing it to the moment when she had awakened. It didn't help matters that she heard Lotor moaning in the bathroom, the Drule no doubt taking satisfaction in whatever manner he could. It would take her hours to fall back asleep, Allura staying up long past the time Lotor finished in the bathroom.

Meh...I like the start of this chapter, but think it got bad by the end. _

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, aw I'm giggling at your review! You're right, Lotor, especially this Lotor would fight through hell itself to prove his devotion to Allura! Now the girl just needs to realize that! (Or course what I have written up to, she's coming around...XD) And thank you via the hot. I had way too much fun with that chapter! The sexual tension will continue....just be prepared! ^_- Aw..poor Lotor though...going through the wringer emotion and sex wise!

Mysty Gargoyle, why thank you! I'm glad you think so!

Amanda, it's more than fine! Hee!! Lotor is so lickable!


	11. Chapter 11

Morning found Lotor stretched out on the couch, his body just as sore as he had predicted it would be. And yet he didn't immediately spring up from the couch, Lotor choosing to just lay there, lost in thought. Naturally his thoughts immediately gravitated towards his mate, Lotor wondering if she had slept any better than he. He had heard her tossing, shifting about in bed as though she couldn't get comfortable. The sounds had continued even as he had given in to the urge to sleep.

He was surprised he had fallen asleep as easily as he had, but then he had been exhausted from the spending of his seed. Even if it hadn't been in the way he would have preferred, Lotor sighing as he remember fisting his cock almost furiously in the bathroom. Allura had played a key role in his fantasy, Lotor recalling the taste on her fingers, and the way she had moaned his name.

It still rankled that he had been forced into the indignity of masturbating, but it had been the only way for him to calm down. His prick didn't seem satisfied in the slightest, he could feel the familiar ache throbbing along it's shaft, reminding him that it wouldn't take much for it to rise. He knew then to be careful with where his thoughts took him, Lotor not wanting to grow any more aroused unless his mate was willing to give herself to him.

He sighed then, but still could not stop thinking about her, Lotor trying to puzzle out the reason for her erotic dreams. Was it their connection, the bond all mates had that had allowed her subconscious to recognize him. To do more than recognize him, to acknowledge she had need of him, her body striving to ready her to take him inside?

Lotor reached for a pillow, pressing it over his face to muffle his antagonized moan. He'd feel only a little better if he knew Allura had spent a near sleepless night, frightened by her body's urges, and the graphic dream she had experienced. Not that he wanted her to be frightened, never that! He wanted her to be accepting, to be loved and loving in return.

He sighed, shifting onto his side on the couch, pillow falling on the floor. This position allowed him to gaze at the bed, to see her huddled under the blanket. He wanted to go to her, though he feared what his urges would lead him to do. He might kiss her or worse, any progress they had made dash by impulses Lotor swore he could control.

There was movement on the bed, Allura kicking off the blanket. He caught a flash of her legs in the process, and then she was crawling to the side of the bed. She didn't look his way, the girl more focused on retrieving her clothes from the night stand. He held his breath, hoping she would think him asleep and change her clothes right then and there.

His luck wasn't that good, she gathered the clothing to her, and walked towards the bathroom. Lotor sighed, and it was then that he forced himself off the couch. He could delay starting the day no more, the prince striding to the outer room. It still retained the flowers and candles that had been spread around, though the flowers were wilting, and the candles had melted down to tiny stubs.

He walked over to the cabin's intercom system, and called down for someone to come clean up the remnants of last night's meal. He also ordered up some breakfast, wanting to make sure he kept his mate well fed. At least that would be one area she wouldn't be able to find him lacking in!

He returned to the bedroom, and prowled around, Lotor going so far as to inch towards the bed. He touched the blanket that had covered her, and even went and laid down in the center of the bed. He could still feel the warmth of her body's imprint in the mattress, and the pillows held the scent of her hair. He almost purred, liking feeling these things, though he was far from content.

By the time Allura finished her shower, he was back on the couch, a clean uniform folded up besides him. He smiled at her, and she almost returned the expression. That was before she remembered herself, her soft, shy look hardening in an instant.

"Good morning Allura." He said, and she nodded back to him.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He knew she had not, even now she looked tired, though it didn't detract from her beauty.

"I managed a few hours." Was her cool answer.

"I'm glad." Lotor said, and then was rising, uniform in hand. "I've taken the liberty of ordering us breakfast. It should be arriving soon." He had to approach her to get to the bathroom, she had frozen in place near the door. Now as he came near, she seemed to panic, making a frantic dart towards the bed. He wilted at that, Lotor turning to frown in her direction.

His disapproving look seemed to chastise her, Allura blushed and looked downwards. "Sorry." She whispered, and he just sighed, moving to enter the bathroom.

Inside, he set his uniform down on a shelf, noting how hot with steam the room was. He shivered at the thought of Allura being in this room, naked for however long it took her to shower. It was a thought that made him grow hard, Lotor having seen little of his mate's body.

Ignoring his erection, he spied the tunic she had been wearing, Lotor walking over to pick it up. The next thing he knew he was crushing the material to his face, inhaling the scent of Allura on his clothing. It certainly didn't help his arousal, Lotor growling fiercely as he rubbed his face against the tunic's fabric.

He ended up having to take a shower so cold, he swore icicles would form in his hair. It barely cooled the fire burning within him, his body trying to maintain the erection even with him pelting the ice water directly on his cock. And all because he refused to give in to the impulse to masturbate again.

"I am not an animal." He said through gritted teeth, enduring the coldness. "I can control myself."

By the time he finished with his shower, he was calmer, able to dress and rejoin Allura in the bedroom. He acted as though he hadn't just gone through an internal struggle, running his fingers through his damp hair. She was sitting on the bed, and she had braided her hair, the style looking as lovely as any other she had worn.

Sounds from the outer chamber of the cabin were heard, Lotor realizing their breakfast had arrived. "Come Allura..." He said, gesturing for her to approach him. "Breakfast is here."

She got up faster than he expected, Allura hurrying past him. He had to fight not to reach out and grab her, wanting more than just the tunic to hold. When he realized he was walking briskly after her, arms extending in her direction, Lotor curled his fists. He would not grab her, would not frighten her if he could help it. Instead he walked at a more sedate pace, concentrating on his breathing as he followed her into the outer chamber.

The soldiers were just about to leave, the men offering bows to Lotor. He gave a dismissive nod, and hurried to pull out a chair for Allura. She sat down with the same amount of hesitation that she had showed at dinner last night. Lotor's hands ended up on her shoulders, the prince unable to resist stealing a touch for himself. It was even worse that he bent down to rub his nose in her hair, Lotor letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Lotor..." Her voice was a mixture of fright and warning, Lotor snapping open his eyes at the sound of it.

"Ah..." He cleared his throat, stepping away from her. "Breakfast is served." He said, uncovering the tray to reveal the meats that made up a Drule's breakfast. He was aware that humans might not like something so heavy so early in the morning, so had had his soldiers gather up plenty of fruits and nuts for Allura. He wasn't that surprised when she shunned the meat, reaching instead for a ripe, red apple.

He began to eat, but kept glancing at her, wondering what to say to her. His mind kept thinking back on the night before, about dreams and the sexual tension that had brewed between them. The heat they had both exhibited had been enough to drown in, and frankly Lotor was surprised they hadn't made love. He knew Allura's stubborn refusal to believe she was his mate, is what had kept them apart. Even as her mind and body worked to try and seduce her into accepting inescapable destiny.

He was positive she hadn't dreamt any more that night, he would have heard her if she had. He was disappointed, wanting her to keep dreaming about him. Dreaming until all her thoughts became consumed with him, including when she was wide awake. Maybe then they would be on more even playing ground, since it seemed all he could do was think about her, desires and impulse warping together until he was desperate with need.

And not just for sex! He wanted that bonds of theirs to deepen, for them to become each other's worlds. To be able to share hopes and dreams with her, to be able to talk with her with the ease the other mated pairs shared. He wanted to begin preparing for their life together, and knew that right now all of that was one sided on his part. She just wanted to escape him, to continue to fight what was happening between them.

As much as he adored his mate, he was frustrated that her human blood kept her from seeing him for what he really was to her. And yet Lotor wouldn't have traded her for the galaxy, knowing he loved everything about her, even her determination to fight their connection. It was a connection he had to work harder to establish, Lotor wondering how he could break down her defenses and get her to accept him sooner.

Again he found himself wondering about gifts, trying to think on the kind of things Allura would like. She wasn't exactly forthcoming with information about herself, he barely knew a thing about her life on Arus! Not even her age, or what village she came from. But he did know she had a cousin, and that had him smiling, Lotor realizing he had the perfect gift to give her this morning.

"Allura..." He set down his fork and knife, watching her lips nibble on a berry. He'd rather his mate nibble on him, but he quickly chased that thought away. "How would you like to visit your cousin?"

Her eyes widened, the blue sparking with emotion as she let the half eaten berry fall from her fingers. "Romelle? I can see Romelle?" He nodded, satisfied with her reaction.

"Yes. I'll take you to her. You can see her and your friends."

"I'd like that..." She said, reaching for a napkin. "Can we go right now?"

"Have you eaten enough?" Lotor asked her, watching Allura use the napkin to clean herself up.

"More than enough!" She assured him, her excitement at the thought of seeing the other women apparent. "Oh please! Let us leave right now!"

"All right Allura." Lotor couldn't hold back his amusement, laughing as he stood. He stepped around the table, the girl already rising on her own. "Here...take my hand." He said, and this time Allura did not protest, taking hold of his much larger hand.

It was like this that they walked out of the cabin, Lotor unable to keep the proud smile of his face. He was walking with his mate, hand in hand, and she wasn't fighting him! What's more, the other Drule were stopping, turning to look at him as he sauntered past. Was that jealousy on some of their faces? He hoped so, Lotor knowing that many of the Drule were envious of those that managed to find their mates.

It was after all a life long dream of most Drules. The dream to be mated and happy. He might not have the happiness down pact, but at least he was living proof that one could find one's mate even in the most unexpected of places.

Soon they reached the stairs that led down to the dungeons, and Lotor was relieved to hear it was quiet in the holding cell area. He didn't know what would have happened if there had been more soldiers harassing the women, certainly Allura would have gotten upset over it. But now it was almost too quiet, Lotor leading Allura down the stairs.

He paused at the threshold of the staircase, and it was Allura who broke the silence. "Romelle!" She cried out, tugging her hand free of Lotor's grip. He let her escape him, watching as she ran towards the second nearest holding cell.

"A...Allura?" Romelle sounded disbelieving, rising from the cot she had been resting on. The other women in the cell let out glad cries, all rising from the floor to hurry to the bars. Allura pressed against them, touching hands with her cousin, and the other women were reaching out between the bars, petting Allura's arms and her back. Lotor had to fight back an annoying bit of jealousy, the prince not liking how his mate freely allowed those touches.

"Are you all right?" Both cousins seemed to ask that in one breath, and then they were half laughing, half crying.

"Oh, I've been so worried about you." Romelle said, and the other women made agreeing sounds. "We all have!"

"I'm fine!" Allura assured them, stilling clinging to her cousins' hands.

"That brutish Drule hasn't been mean to you?" Romelle asked, and Lotor made a noise to remind them that the Drule was standing right there. Romelle shot him a poisonous look, continuing to fuss over Allura.

"He.." Allura hesitated, giving a glance towards Lotor. She seemed to grow flustered, and shook her head. "He's a little overbearing..."

"Overbearing?" Lotor interrupted with his shocked exclamation.

"And he does and says things he shouldn't. But really....he hasn't hurt me." Allura finished.

"Yet you mean." One of the women muttered, going pale face as Lotor glared at her.

"What about you?" Allura asked, pulling back enough to give the women in the cell the once over. "How have you been treated? No one's hurt you have they?"

"Surprisingly no...." Romelle admitted. "We've had some perverted guards come along and harass us verbally, but other than that we've been left alone. They've even remembered to feed us." She shot a suspicious look at Lotor. "I don't know why you captured us if you're not going to do anything to us!"

"Oh, are we not living up to your impression of us Drules?" Lotor taunted. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can do something to make your stay more memorable."

"Lotor no!" Allura quickly protested, turning a distressed face towards him. He held back a sigh, noting Romelle was exchanging looks with the other women in the holding cell.

"You should really let us go." Romelle said. "It's not serving any purpose to keep us here."

"If I let you go now, you'll alert your people to the fact we are on this planet." Lotor replied. "That cannot be allowed to happen until after the take over is complete."

"Take over?" The women were alarmed, making upset sounds.

"Damn...I was hoping this was just an advanced scouting party..." muttered Romelle under her breath.

"You thought wrong." Lotor smirked at her, even as he heard multiple footsteps on the stair case behind him. "This is just the beginning of Arus' problems. A whole armada of ships are waiting to descend on your planet."

"You leave Arus alone!" Romelle snapped, and Allura was nodding in agreement.

"You really can't stop us." Lotor answered, just as General Morduck and some soldiers entered the ship's dungeon. The soldiers were carrying equipment, torture

devices that had the women in the cell making upset sounds. They couldn't know what all those devices were, but they knew trouble when they saw it.

"What are you going to do?" Allura whispered, staring at a needle covered machine.

Her question was almost lost to Morduck's loud voice, the man speaking in basic for the benefit of the women present. "Ah Prince Lotor. So good of you to come." He sounded surprised though, as surprised as Lotor was to see him. "I was beginning to fear you would forget about the plans for these women."

"Plans?" Allura murmured, even as Lotor made a confused face. Morduck saw his expression, and sighed.

"You do remember the plan don't you?" A questioning sound, Morduck continuing. "You said the women would have a day's reprieve before we could start interrogations."

"Ah...that..." He looked to his mate, Lotor flashing her a guilty look. He had forgotten all about that, too consumed with Allura and the problems of their union.

"Yes...that, sire." Morduck grumbled. "It's a new day, and we cannot delay any longer. We need to find out what if anything these women know about their villages' defense."

"We will tell you nothing!" shouted Romelle, clenching her fists around the bars of the cell. Allura reached back to touch her cousin's arm, shaking her head no at her.

"You will tell us EVERYTHING!" insisted Morduck, and gestured for the soldiers to come closer with the torture devices. "You can do this the easy way, or the painful way...."

Some of the women in the cell began to cry, frightened by the General's threats. "Stay calm..." Romelle advised. "They won't get us to betray Arus so easily!"

"Lotor..." Allura's voice, the girl stepping towards him. "Please don't let them do this."

"Sire...you're not going to let a woman dictate to you what to do." Morduck looked questioningly at the prince.

Lotor held back a sigh. "Need I remind you Allura is not just some woman. She's my mate."

"Ah yes, that." Morduck looked disgusted. "Sire...if you cannot make sound decisions because of your....condition, you should really leave the operation to me."

Lotor did not appreciate Morduck talking to him like that, especially in front of his mate. "I am of sound mind and body." Lotor retorted. "And so long as we are on Arus. I am in charge."

"Then act like it!" The general snapped out an exclamation. Lotor frowned at him.

"I am. You will talk to these women." Lotor said, and Morduck started to smile, gesturing for the soldiers to open the cell door. "But you will not use any of those devices to get answers. I want no harm bestowed upon these women. I mean it!" Lotor added. "You will find out the information through peaceful means, or not at all."

"Not at all!" Morduck gasped.

Lotor nodded grimly. "We are not such brutes that we need harm women to get what we want. Besides." A smirk then. "I'm sure we can take over Arus even without their help."

"But to do so any other way would extend the amount of time and resources the Doom Empire was willing to waste on this planet!" pointed out Morduck. "Sire, I must ask you again! Step down from your position. You are not thinking with a clear head."

"I'm fine." Lotor insisted, and took Allura's hand. She seemed to step closer to him, almost pressing against his side. She began to whisper, as soft as she dared, surely not wanting the General to over here.

"Please don't let him hurt my cousin and friends."

Lotor merely squeezed her hand in reassurance, keeping a steely eyed stare aimed at Morduck. "Are my orders clear?"

"Perfectly." Morduck said through gritted teeth.

Lotor smiled, though it was without humor. "Good...I want a report of any findings on my desk by noon." He was already moving, leading Allura past Morduck and the soldiers. She paused long enough to send a worried glance her cousin's way, before allowing Lotor to guide her towards the stairs.

He could hear the General sighing, the man barking out orders to the soldiers to put away the torturous interrogation devices. Romelle was already showing defiance, mocking the General, taunting him that she and the other women would not tell him what the Drule wanted to know. Lotor had a moment of doubt, ready to turn back and order them to do whatever it took to get that information.

But then Allura was speaking, squeezing his hand as she gazed up at him in gratitude. "Thank you!" One look into her blue eyes, and he was undone, Lotor allowing a stiff smile to cross his lips. He had already had his suspicions, but he knew then and there for sure, he would do anything and everything to keep his mate happy.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, welcome back! :) Heh...she's so totally manipulating him in that last chapter. But whose to say we wouldn't do the same? XD And wait until you get to a future chapter, where the poor girl has too much to drink. That really tests Lotor's limits in good behavior. My one friend said about it, you know you're in trouble when Lotor is the moral compass in the room!

Misty Gargoyle, I'm so glad you like it. ;) I had way too much fun with the sexual tension that was raised up from her dreams. She's of two minds, her body recognizes her mate, and is subconsciously telling her that, but she's in such denial.

LostinNy, I can't stop now! I have up to chapter 34 written! More Lotor torture to come!


	12. Chapter 12

He kept a firm grip on Allura's hand, leading her towards doors that were constantly on the move, soldiers coming and going from the room. Lotor kept glancing back at his mate's face, noting how nervous she looked to be around so many people. He didn't know if it was because they were strangers to her, or the fact that they were Drule that had her on edge, Lotor giving her a reassuring smile.

"This is the commissary." He told her, a random solider holding the doors open for them to pass through. "The food here is nowhere as good as the food back on Doom, but it is passable."

Eyes were on them, the soldiers unsure of what to do now that their prince was walking amongst them. He gave a gesture of his arm, pardoning them from the need to act subservient to him in the moment. It didn't stop everyone from leaving their meals to bow or salute him, but at least he and Allura weren't swarmed with Drules wanting to be of service to their prince.

Allura seemed to inch closer to him, her fingers actually squeezing his hand. In response Lotor pulled her closer to his side, causally looping an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. She didn't protest, though she hardly looked at ease at the position he put them in. But then she hadn't been able to relax since they had left the holding cells, the girl clearly worried about her cousin and her friends.

He tried to reassure her that nothing bad would happen to those women, but Allura remained uncertain. Not even his promised threats to harm his General should the man go against his orders, seemed to calm her. Lotor knew that before long they would be back in the ship's dungeon, visiting Romelle and the other women if only to prove to Allura that nothing untoward had been done to them.

But for now he was trying to distract her by taking her on a tour of the warship. Of course certain areas were restricted to her, Lotor not wanting to put his mate in danger, or allow her to see the seedier aspects of a Drule military ship. But there was a few spots they could visit, and Lotor felt sure Allura appreciated the break from the cabin.

Lotor knew he certainly did, finding the cabin was almost oppressive in the moment, what with the tension in the air. It was both nerves and sexual, and it colored their every thought, every action. It still lingered even here in the commissary, but with so many people around them, the tension was less noticeable.

He led Allura over to the cabinets that separated the chefs from the eating tables, many foods already cooked and on display on the shelves. Allura studied the food, a hungry look in her eyes though she did not ask for anything. It did not matter, Lotor was already selecting something for them, the chefs hurrying to make it fresh for their prince.

Piping hot meat wound tight in a bread wrapper was given to them, Lotor watching as Allura pursed her lips and blew on the steaming bun. He felt a little flicker of interest at her actions, Lotor inwardly shaking and telling his body to behave.

"The viewing deck is just above the commissary." Lotor said, leading her towards the last spot of their tour. She continued to blow on her meat bun, fingers delicately breaking off a piece for her to chew on. He didn't bother with his fingers, biting directly into the bun, getting an explosion of gravy and seasoning along with the taste of the beef.

They still had plenty left to eat by the time they walked up the commissary's stair case, coming out into the viewing deck. The floor was composed of several exits, staircases leading to different parts of the ships. The commissary's was just the most popular, many soldiers coming to this floor on their off hours.

Allura paused in her eating, turning to look around the viewing deck with wonder in her eyes. He tried to view it from a newcomer's point of view, and had to admit it was impressive with it's reflective metal floors, and three quarter viewing screen that wrapped around the walls. To the East there was a railing, separating the people from a long drop. That drop led to the command deck below, soldiers able to watch their comrades at work, making it a popular spot during battle.

Benches were placed in several locations, and there was even a small fountain in the center of the deck. There was clusters of off duty soldiers gathered together, mostly men though there were a few women too. Regardless of sex they all wore the same uniform, the belted tunics looking like mini dresses on the females.

Currently the view screens were showing a picture of the Drule's ultimate target, the castle of lions. It was peaceful, a picturesque view, the castle on a steep hill that overlooked a lake. Allura looked longingly at the view screen, leaving Lotor to wonder at her thoughts.

"The castle of lions is beautiful is it not?" Lotor asked, leading her over to a bench near the fountain. They were fortunate to get a seat, this was a time when the viewing deck was not that crowded.

"Yes..." Allura said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "It is." She followed up those words by breaking off another piece of the meat bun, chewing it slowly.

"It's nothing like my castle." Lotor told her, more interested in looking at his mate than some building. "It's dark, and it's dreary but I've no doubt it couldn't be improved with a woman's touch." She said nothing to that, pretending to be occupied with eating. "My treasure vaults are vast, they'll be no limit to the money you can spend. Nothing will be denied to you, you'll be able to buy and decorate our home to your heart's content."

"I already have a home." Allura at last looked away from the castle, her tone soft but firm. "One I love too much to leave."

Now it was his turn to pause, Lotor taking another bite of the meat. "Allura..."

"Lotor no." A shake of her head, the girl looking pained. "No matter what you say, what you try to do....you can never replace my home. I don't want to leave it...I don't want to...to make a start of it somewhere else." She looked like she wanted to say more, but his mate just sighed and looked down at her lap.

He didn't get angry, though he felt keenly disappointed that she was so attached to her current home. What's more, he didn't know how to reassure his mate that she could adapt to a new one, adapt and do more than survive, but be happy there. With him.

Lotor finished off his meat bun with two more bites, nothing Allura had stopped eating the remainder of hers. Instead she just picked at it, fidgeting in place as she gave off a glum air about her. His mate's mood was depressive, and he began to react to it, Lotor feeling bad and wanting to do something to make it better for her.

"So tell me..." He began, wiping his hands on his tunic's bottom. "What is it about your home that ties you to it?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" He echoed with a laugh. "Come now Allura, surely you can narrow it down more than that."

"I can try...." She said, but sounded doubtful.

"Please do." He urged her, smiling.

"I've lived there all my life..." Allura began, still playing with her half finished meal. "What makes a home a home?" Lotor couldn't answer that, merely shrugging in response. "I was born and raised there....it's where my parents lived, the place where I have happy memories with them. And not just them!" Her voice rose, a pitch of excitement to it. "I have friends, people I care about, memories both good and bad there."

"So it's people who tie you there..." Lotor mused, thinking it would be easy enough to remedy. And all it required was capturing his mate's precious people and bringing them to Doom!

"It's not just the people!" Allura retorted. "It's the memories and feelings tied to this place, to Arus. My home is where so many firsts happened...my first friend, my first crush..." A slight growl from him, Lotor not liking the thought of Allura having any kind of strong feelings for another male. "It's not just good things, there are bad stuff that happened too. Sad memories that helped to shape who I am today..."

"What bad things Allura?" Lotor asked, honestly wanting to know.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now..." Allura replied, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Tell me." Lotor insisted, reaching out to touch her face. "Please?"

"My parents....they..." She shook her head, frowning. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. But they died when I was young..."

"I'm sorry..." Lotor said, thinking it said that she was orphaned at a young age.

"It's not your fault..." Allura said quickly. "It's no one's..." She sighed then, looking downwards once more. But not before he saw the sad look in his mate's eyes, Lotor's protective side rising up, wanting to chase that emotion from her.

"Allura..." He placed his hands on her shoulders, the girl glancing up at his touch. She still looked sad, but now she gasped, Lotor leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "It's time..."

"Time?" She blinked in confusion, clearly having no idea what he meant by that.

"Yes..." Lotor said, and moved his hands, hugging her to him. The half eaten meat bun fell to the floor, the meat mixture spilling out sloppily on the ground. She actually struggled in his embrace, Lotor bringing his lips to her ear. "It's time Allura...time for us to get to know one another better."

He didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but she misunderstood him, panicked and paling as white as a sheet. "What? Here?" She squeaked out, and gave a shake of her head. "We can't! There are people watching!"

He chuckled then, slow to pull back from her. "I merely want to talk with you....To find out more about you. Although..." And now he thumbed her lip, letting his desire flare into his eyes. "I am not at all adverse to the idea of going back to the cabin, and learning you in another way."

"No...no! Talking is fine!" Allura quickly retorted, and now she had gone from pale to pink, blushing in that charming way of hers.

He knew better than to be disappointed, Lotor trying to decide on what to ask her first. He decided on her age, knowing he had been curious about that for quite some time. "How old are you Allura?"

"My age? I'm nearly nineteen..." She answered, and he was surprised, not expecting her to be that young.

"Nearly nineteen?" Allura nodded, and he asked his next question. "So that means a birthday won't be far off from now. When is it?"

"Two months to the day." Allura said, Lotor quick to make note of it. "How old are you?"

He smiled, appreciating her interest. "Twenty-four. It'll be a few months more before my birthday. What village do you come from Allura?" She hesitated then, looking like she would not answer. "Come now...you're so attached to your home....I'd like to visit it before we leave for Doom."

It was an angry flush he got this time, Allura's eyes sparking with anger. "I am not going with you to Doom! How many times must I tell you that!"

"Love, you can tell me that till you run out of breath, and it still would not change anything." Lotor told her. "Now please...your village's name?"

"I won't tell you." She snapped, her refusal making him frown.

"That leaves me to guess...Hmm..." A musing sound, Lotor stroking his chin, thinking back on what little she had said. "We found you and the other women in the forest. That must mean your village is near to here..."

"That or we were visiting." Allura quickly replied. "It is berry picking season after all."

"You'd come all this way for berries?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "No...I don't believe you. What's more, I don't think you are a typical berry picker." She looked at him, brow furrowed, eyes confused. "Your hands give you away Allura." He picked up her right hand, turning it over to run his fingers over the palm and fingers. "You have no callouses. No cuts and abrasions. It's clear you are not used to hard, manual labor. Your skin is simply too smooth."

She tried to pull her hand away, but Lotor held on tight to his mate. "I like that Allura. I enjoy stroking your smooth skin, touching it's softness, kissing it..." Allura shivered at that, but at least she didn't look away from him.

"Stop.....stop it..."

"I'm not doing anything." Lotor said, amused.

"You're talking, that's enough!" She protested, and he laughed.

"I had no idea my words have such an effect on you." His eyes sparkled, he was enjoying this. "I'll have to try harder then."

"You try too hard." Allura muttered under her breath, even as he lifted her hand up to kiss the palm. She shuddered at that, her eyes closing as his lips neared her fingers.

"I think you must bear some status in your village to be able to live a work free life..." Lotor continued, kissing up to her fingertips. She seemed to jerk back, but he was unable to tell if it was from his words or what his mouth was doing. "Perhaps a mayor's daughter? Or maybe something more...could you be of Arus' nobility?"

"I..." She gasped when he grazed his fingers over her fingertips, Allura shaking her head.

"So that begs the question why." Continued Lotor, Allura seeming unable to speak. "Why were you out picking berries in the first place?"

"It seemed like fun." She finally admitted, stammering in a cute way all the while.

"Fun..." Lotor smiled, locking eyes with her. "I can think of even more fun things than berry picking..."

"I've no doubt you can..." She murmured, her blush reaching her ears.

"I think I've got it!" Lotor said, triumphant in his eyes. She blinked, looking confused, and he chuckled again. "Your home Allura. I believe you mentioned you had a lake side view from your bedroom window. That narrows down the villages you could be from considerably."

"Why does it matter to you?" Allura wanted to know.

"I thought...I could at least spare your village from what is to come." Lotor said at last. She looked uneasy at that, and he echoed the feeling. "Call it my....gift to you..."

"Your gift?" She hardly seemed impressed, more distressed than anything. "If you really wanted to gift me with something, you'd leave all of Arus alone!"

"I can't do that." Lotor answered with a sigh. "My father is determined to add Arus to his empire...."

"Why can't you Drule leave us alone?" Allura demanded, seeming like she would start to cry. He didn't want that, Lotor reaching to pull her into his embrace, when footsteps drew near to them. It was with an unhappy frown on his face that he glanced up, Lotor spying soldiers who looked nervous about intruding.

"Yes?" Lotor demanded with a growl, and the men were bowing to him.

"Prince Lotor, you're highness.....word has come back from our reconnaissance parties..." said the apparent leader of the trio.

"And what have they discovered?" Lotor asked, trying to force himself to sound interested. It was difficult when all he wanted to do was hold his mate, pet her hair, and comfort her as best he could.

"They know about the missing women." He glanced at Allura, the girl gasping. Was that excited hope that flashed in her eyes?

"And what of it?" Lotor asked in a bored tone.

"They're looking for them. Organizing search parties...." said the soldier, seeming to grimace. "But there's more..."

"More?"

An uneasy look from the soldiers. "Yes...it's no simple search party. They've gotten the castle involved."

"The castle!" Lotor growled, even as he noticed the shifty look Allura wore.

"Soldiers from the castle are involved in the search. They are going from town to town, even beginning to search the woods..." The soldier was almost apologetic as he told Lotor this.

Lotor wanted to growl, thinking this just got worse and worse. "Thank you for telling me." Lotor said, dismissing the guards. He barely noticed their leaving bows, he was staring at Allura. But for once he wasn't thinking entirely about his mate, instead focusing on the disaster of having the castle know something was wrong. With the girls missing, they and the villages would be on high alert, what's more they were searching the woods. They'd be bound to come across the Drule ships, cloaking devices be damned.

"Soldiers from the castle..." Lotor mused out loud, watching Allura carefully. "Why would the castle care enough to waste their guards on a search party?"

"Wouldn't you do the same if Drule females were missing?" A question for a question, Allura giving him the feeling she was evading answering him.

"Not really. Not unless it was a woman who was of some importance. Like a noble..." He eyed her, but couldn't muster up a smile. "You are a noble, aren't you Allura? No, don't try to hide it from me. I think I knew from early on that you were. Your very bearing is different from other women, you carry yourself almost regally."

She didn't look flattered by his words, no would she confirm to him the truth of them. "What are you going to do now?" Allura asked. "The soldiers are looking for us...I told you we would be missed."

"They'll have to find us first." Lotor answered.

"And then what?" She sounded anxious, staring at him. "You'll kill them?" His hesitation was enough for her, she grew upset enough to tear up. He reached to cup her face, brushing his thumbs under her eyes.

"This is war Allura." He explained as gently as he could. "And with it, come risks and casualties."

"It doesn't need to be war!" She protested, letting him help her to stand. He had no response, Lotor leading her towards one of the floor's exits that would put them closer to the cabin. He needed to talk to General Morduck, needed to find out what if anything he had learned from Romelle and the other women. And more than that, he needed to be able to concentrate long enough to do something to get this invasion underway!

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks. I really put Lotor through the wringer emotions wise, esepcially in these early chapters. *pets him in the hopes he'll forgive me.* He's pratically grieving, so stricken he is at times over Allura's rejections. Allura sure is learning how to manipulate him to protect the people and planet she cares about! That's for sure! And Lotor will be making a supreme sacrifice for her that may get her eyes open about him. but that's a while yet. Onwards!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks, glad I could get you to laugh! And yes, Morduck will become an even bigger pain. Which will cause Lotor to do something shocking. But before all that happens, Lotor and Allura spend some time together!


	13. Chapter 13

She couldn't stop her pulse from racing, heart seeming to beat at a more excited pace. It had been that way ever since the soldiers had arrived to talk to their prince, the men not bothering to hide their words. Allura didn't know why they had chosen to speak Basic, but she was grateful, embracing the news that her people knew she was missing. Not only knew, but were actively searching for her, the guards of the castle being sent out to scour the land.

She only hoped they could rescued her without tragedy occurring, Allura not wanting anyone to get killed in the process. Not even the Drule, maybe not even their prince, the very one who held her captive. The very one who tormented her with his touches, and words, his longing looks leaving her uncomfortable, stomach twisted in knots.

Right now she walked slightly behind him, the girl trying to keep up with his longer legs. He kept on holding onto her hand, and for now she clung to his grip, not wanting to get separated from him on a ship full of Drules. She didn't trust what would happen with the other men, thinking it better to be with the Drule she knew, than one she did not.

At least Lotor was being somewhat honorable, not forcing himself on her. She wasn't sure how long that would last, knowing she had had a close call the past night in his bed. Just recalling the way he had leaned into her, smelling and nuzzling his way up her body had her shivering, the feeling not wholly unpleasant. Even if she recognized the danger she had been in.

She still was in danger, and Allura knew she would continue to be placed in such situations for as long as she remained trapped on this ship. She knew she had to get away, and she knew she had to get her cousin and friends free as well. She'd never abandon them, even to save herself, and knew Romelle would do the same for her.

"Lotor..." Was it her imagination, or did his ears twitch at the sound of her voice. "My cousin...My friends. I want to know if they're okay." He didn't answer her right away, and she knew he had been distracted since leaving the viewing deck. Allura hadn't known if she should be grateful for the silence that had extended between them, at least he hadn't been asking her any more uncomfortable questions.

Allura was determined to keep her and her cousin's royal status a secret for as long as it was possible. It wasn't that she thought Lotor would harm her for being the ruler of Arus, but she did fear he'd use her position to better take over the planet. That could not be allowed, and she could only hope her true identity was not discovered until she was safely back at home.

"They're fine." Lotor answered at last, and she frowned.

"How can you be so sure?" She shuddered as she remembered the ugly looking Drule, the one who had dared to talk so impertinently to his prince. "That man...he wanted to hurt them."

"I stopped Morduck." Lotor replied. "He won't go against my orders."

She wondered if that was true, recalling how argumentative the Drule had been. "Still...I'd like to know..." Allura was left wondering if Lotor even heard her, the man noticing a group of soldiers standing in front of his cabin's door. Lotor called out a greeting, but this time he was speaking in the Drule's language, leaving Allura to frown and stand ignored.

When she slipped her hand out of Lotor's grasp, he did not protest, talking in a commanding tone to the gathered men. None of them looked at her, too busy conversing with their prince. Allura held back a sigh, and began studying the outside of the cabin, noticing other Drules walking through the hall. Many looked at her curiously, but except for quick glances, they hurried past.

It appeared she was a point of interest, but not to the point the men and women lost their focus. And yet everywhere she turned, eyes were on her, Allura not liking being looked at. She was especially displeased when she met the eyes of one man in particular, the Drule giving her a slow look over. His gaze seemed to shiver down her body, Allura feeling as though he was undressing her.

She was suddenly too aware of how tight her pink dress suit was, Allura remembering arguing with her Nanny about wearing such a provocative outfit. It hadn't seemed that bad at the time, nearly every inch of her was covered except for her face and hands. And yet it molded to her curves, Allura suddenly wishing she had worn something more sensible.

That man finally raised his gaze back to her eyes, his expression insolent as he licked his lips. She turned red, a mixture of embarrassment and upset, and inched closer to Lotor. Her movement caught the prince's attention, the Drule was turning to look at her, and then followed her gaze to the leering Drule. Allura was too busy looking at the man to see Lotor's expression, but she heard the quiet that settled around them.

Immediately, Lotor was growling, words coming out so fast and vicious, he almost sounded like an animal. Allura didn't need to know the Drule language to know Lotor was threatening the man, the girl's stare becoming even more wide eyed. Especially when the other Drule just smiled mockingly at the prince, before raising his hands in surrender. With one last look at Allura, he turned away, and it was only then that she turned to face Lotor and the other soldiers.

None of those men would look at her, carefully adverting their gaze. It was as though they feared incurring the prince's wrath, and indeed Lotor's face was pinched with anger. His golden eyes blazed with a furious light, and he still stared in the direction of the other Drule. Allura wasn't sure what to do in the moment, but she reached out, gently touching his arm.

That got him to look at her, and some of the tightness faded from his expression. He tried to force a smile, and spoke, saying something that had the group of soldiers by the cabin bowing. Lotor took her hand, and stepped towards the cabin door, the soldiers leaving to do mysterious things, possibly at their prince's command.

They entered the room, Allura noticing breakfast had been cleared away. That was fine, a new platter of pastries was on the table, along with a jug of some kind of sweet smelling liquid. She went to pour herself a glass, but Lotor was stopping her, hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face him, expression troubled.

"Who was that man?" Allura asked, and Lotor frowned.

"You need not concern yourself with him."

"He gives me the creeps." Allura said, and Lotor blinked, but did not lose his troubled expression.

"That's good. Your instincts are right about him." His words were making her shiver, Allura more than a little disturbed by his warnings. "Stay away from him, and anyone else who sets alarm bells ringing inside you."

"Anyone else?" She asked sharply, and he nodded. "What if my instincts are saying to stay away from you?"

Lotor looked aghast at that, his fingers loosening their grip on her shoulders. "Allura no! I would never hurt you. Don't lump me into the same category as that man!"

"But you are hurting me! Or at least trying too..." She amended. She saw he did not understand, Allura sighing. "Keeping me here. Trying to take over Arus. Wanting to take me from my home...all this will hurt me...I can already feel flickers of that pain just by thinking on those deeds!"

"I don't mean to..." Lotor began, voice whisper soft.

"Don't you? All those things, you do them deliberately! Without a care about what I feel!" He made a sound like a wounded animal, Lotor stepping back from her.

"You're wrong!" Lotor insisted, even as she shook her head no. "You are! You can't imagine how much I think about you, about your feelings, your needs, your desires! I'm going mad trying to think of ways to keep you happy, to find a way for you to be able to accept what is happening between us!"

"Nothing is happening between us!" She interrupted, and he let out a sound of frustration. "It's all in your head! It is! You just...just lust for what you can't have...what you can never have!"

"Allura...!" His saying of her name was a tortured moan, Lotor stepping closer to her. She immediately backed up, not trusting what he would do. "You have no idea..." He began through gritted teeth. "Nor are you capable of understanding the kind of pain you are causing me by speaking like this! Lust? If only it was that simple!" He let out a humorless chuckle, hand lifting to ruffle his long hair. "If all I felt for you was lust, I could have you and be done with it! But it's more than that...I LOVE you. Yes, yes I do!"

She was shaking her head, but Lotor wasn't letting her get a word in edgewise. "I've loved you from the moment at the lake...hell I was born to love you! I cannot fight that any more then I could fight the blood running through my veins!"

"It's not love..." She repeated softly.

"Why?" Lotor demanded, and made a scoffing sound. "Because you say it's not? You're a fool if you believe it's that easy!" Her jaw dropped at him calling her a fool, but Lotor did not take back his words. "I know you have beliefs different from mine, but damn it Allura! You have to stop clinging to them as if they are the only ones that matter! As if your human concept of love is the only thing that is right! Because it's not!"

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she could think up a retort. And even then it fell flat, Allura trying to sound mocking. "And I'm supposed to believe in a Drule's love? In feelings and impulses that make you act little better than an animal?"

His jaw clenched at that, she had succeeded in wounding him yet again. "It's more dignified than an animal could ever feel!" All she could do was scoff at that, and even that sound was enough to upset him. With narrowed eyes, he grabbed at her arms, hauling her against him. "Can an animal feel even an ounce of passion?" Lotor demanded, hands jerking her up on tip toe. It was either that or dangle in his grasp, Allura gasping.

"An animal can't burn, it can't smolder with the intensity of it's feelings." Lotor continued. "An animal can't yearn with all it's heat for something, can't experience longing...An animal's heart can't be broken!" Allura had thought he had meant to kiss her, and the idea of it had both excited and terrified her, the girl knowing in the moment it would have been a brutal, harsh kiss.

Instead with those last words, Lotor shoved her away from him, turning with a broken cry. She almost fell on the floor, but somehow righted herself by grabbing onto the nearest chair. "Where are you going?" Allura cried out, seeing Lotor stalking towards the room's exit.

"I...I can't..." He shook his head, stumbling on the words. "I have to see to some things."

"Things, what things?" Allura asked, but Lotor didn't answer. Instead he stepped out into the hall, making sure the door was locked securely behind him. Allura let out a whine of frustration, shaking badly from the whole encounter. She couldn't believe Lotor had left her, and yet she was relieved, frightened of what they would have said and done next.

Her arms hurt where he had gripped her, Allura wondered if she would be bruised there. As upset as she was, she couldn't stop picturing HIS upset, and the wounded looks he had given her. "He really believes what he says..." She said, chilled. "He really thinks what he feels for me is love..."

She turned away from the chair, looking at the table once more. None of the assortment of pastries appealed to her, what little appetite she had left gone. But her mouth was dry, and she decided to claim the drink she had been denied. The liquid was a purplish pink color, some sort of mixture of crushed berries. She took the first tentative sip, and found it as sweet as it smelled, Allura drinking almost greedily.

It wasn't enough to quench her thirst, but it was a start, Allura pouring a second cup when she had drained the first. This one she drank more slowly, thoughts centered on Lotor. But other things were also on her mind, the girl sighing as she sat down, slumping backwards in a chair. "I didn't even get to find out more about Romelle..." She muttered, hoping Lotor was right about the kind of treatment her cousin was getting.

She didn't know what to do with herself now that Lotor wasn't here, knowing that for all the turmoil and anguish being around him caused her, at the very least she wasn't bored. Now all she had to do was eat and drink, and Allura would have been decidedly reserved with the berry liquid if she had realized just how much alcohol the drink contained.

While Allura was inadvertently drinking her troubles away, Lotor was experiencing an inner anguish the likes of which he had never felt before. His hurt heart, to the point he swore it was difficult to breathe, Lotor trying not to clutch at his chest. He had to struggle to maintain a neutral expression, and even that slipped at times, the Drules who saw it turning away shaken.

It was a lot like the look of a Drule who was grieving for a dead mate, Lotor knowing his people had no experience with the idea of a mate who outright rejected her other half. He let out a bitter sound, Lotor wondering why he was so special as to have a mate that did not want him, a mate who seemed to despise him more and more with each passing hour.

It was torture, and Lotor couldn't imagine living out even one more day with such heart break. He was beginning to doubt everything, wondering if it was even possible for him to make his mate happy and satisfied. Perhaps they were too different, maybe humans and Drules were too incompatible. He tried to think of his own mother and father, and knew his memory was missing pieces when it came to the woman.

His father had not found his mate, had never found the other half of his soul. Sometimes, Lotor thought the Drule so evil that he didn't even have a soul in the first place! He knew that Zarkon's heart had never moved for his human mother, and that had been the way the Drule had preferred it. He didn't want to be brought down low, reduced to a sniveling, pussy whipped weakling.

Zarkon had high hopes that his son would break free of the chains that tied the Drule race to the mating urge. Lotor now knew the Drule had failed, he had only succeeded in changing the type of mate Lotor could have. The prince was pretty sure it was because of his human blood that his mate had been Allura, and not some Drule female of his own race.

Lotor felt as if he was both blessed and cursed, blessed to finally have found his love, cursed to have her reject him so thoroughly. It was almost enough to make a grown Drule want to break down, and do something unseemly. Like shed a stray tear. But Lotor was made of sterner stuff then that, keeping a stiff upper lip even as he wallowed in his misery.

He wished he had someone to talk to, but there was no one. None of the men or the women on board this ship was mated. And even if there had been a mated pair, they would have been happy. A happiness he was denied, Lotor quick to realize the mated pairs would not be able to understand the concept of rejection from a mate. A mate was supposed to be understanding, accepting, loving and giving of themselves.

He certainly didn't feel like he was receiving any of that from Allura, his mate holding back from him in every way. And he didn't know how to get her to stop! That notched his frustration and anguish into overdrive, Lotor gritting his teeth as he held in his tortured moan.

He wasn't aware of Morduck's presence until he nearly tripped over the General, Lotor righting himself with a feral growl. His hands were clenched into fists, the prince spoiling for a fight, an outlet for some of his pain.

"Prince Lotor!" gasped Morduck, and then gave him the once over. His lips pursed together, the prince couldn't tell what sort of expression the General was trying to hide. Lotor gave a stiff nod of his head, not trusting himself to speak in the moment. "I understand there are search parties wandering both the forests and the towns that border the castle's lands...our time is running out. We need to act now!"

Lotor tried to swallow down some of his feelings, pleased his voice did not hold a tremulous note to it. "The search parties won't be a problem. We can handle a few soldiers."

"If any more people go missing, it will arouse even more suspicions!" snapped Morduck excitably.

"Then we act before they notice they are gone." Lotor retorted.

"How?" Morduck wanted to know. "The women aren't talking save to toss insults. That one female is far too bold for my liking." He muttered something about how much he would like to permanently shut Romelle's mouth. "We know nothing...I dare say we are worse off than when we first arrived on Arus!"

"We'll manage." Lotor said, trying to sound assuring. "We always do."

"That was before our leader was distracted." Grumbled Morduck, Lotor shooting him an angry look. "Sire, at least give me permission to torture one of the women. I know I can get information out of them, if I am allowed to use all the methods available to me."

"No. You will not harm them, not even the mouthy one." Lotor told him.

Morduck sighed. "Sire, this course of action will bring us nothing but trouble. It is a mistake to do this."

"It is mine to make." Lotor answered roughly.

"But you are not the only one who will suffer from this error of judgment!" Morduck pointed out. "Do you even have a plan for us to fall back on?"

"Why don't we discuss this somewhere more private." Lotor said, clapping a hand on Morduck's back. "Get the others, we shall have a strategy meeting. One that is long over due."

"Yes, sire!" agreed Morduck, but he didn't act relived, eyeing Lotor in concern. Lotor pretended not to notice, walking with Morduck towards the ship's war room. His heart was still conflicted, his thoughts scattered, leaving Lotor to hope he could concentrate enough to be of some use in the meeting. At the very least he hoped it distracted him for a time from Allura, Lotor knowing he needed a reprieve and badly.

To be continued!

I wanna thank Jenn who suggested Lotor get jealous. I couldn't get him to get mad or hurt Allura in his jealous fit though...maybe I can use that for another fic, but it didn't feel right for this one. ^^;;

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! *giggles* Can you feel it? The drunk Allura chapter is coming as a result of this chapter! XD I've never been on a real roller coaster either cause i am terrified of heights. *shivers* I'm so glad you enjoy the tension in this story!

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! I've been pretty focused on this story since finishing Porcelain Dreams. Though I'm starting to think about my other stories too. It all depends on my mood and what I feel like working on.


	14. Chapter 14

The strategy meeting had gone on for a good portion of two hours, Morduck and the other high ranking officers intent to monopolize their prince's time. For once Lotor did not mind, the Drule needing this distraction from Allura. Not that he could stop thinking about her, Lotor knowing he had only been half paying attention to the words spoken around him. His lack of attention had rankled the men, Morduck especially. The General had kept on sighing and complaining, though at least he had stopped urging Lotor to step down from the mission.

The mission itself was moving into a back up plan, the Drules realizing if they couldn't capture the towns, they'd not have enough hostages to demand the castle's surrender. As it was, with just a handful of women in the holding cells, they knew that the ruler of Arus would not give up the planet for their freedom. They had needed more, and it was looking like they weren't going to get it.

The back up plan would involve the armada that was currently hiding on Arus' moons. Those ships would be called into action, full out war taking place on Arus. It was regrettable that the invasion would not be as peaceful as the Drule had initially hoped for. Lotor knew his father would be displeased by the thought of the Arusians fighting back, the King not wanting to lose potential slaves to war causalities. Nor would he like the thought of the land being scarred by fire, Zarkon having much hopes in using Arus as a food growing source to feed the ever growing Drule Empire.

Morduck was well aware of Zarkon's desires, and the General had continued to make scornful faces, displeased that Lotor would not allow him to torture the women. Lotor had a feeling at this point Morduck wanted to hurt those prisoners more out of spite, his anger over the situation Lotor had caused making the General need an outlet to vent his frustration.

Lotor could understand that, even as he forbid Morduck doing as he pleased. Lotor could only wish that HE had some kind of outlet for relief, the prince not looking forward to returning to the cabin, and enduring another scene with Allura.

But eventually the meeting was called to a close, and though Lotor took another walk around the ship, he eventually had to face facts. He had to return to Allura, even if more heartache awaited him. He tried to steel himself for just that, Lotor letting out a deep exhale as he paused outside the cabin's door. He wondered if Allura had used any of their time apart to think about their situation, and Lotor didn't dare hope that she had had a change of heart.

Holding back a pained grimace, Lotor unlocked the door, and ducked inside the outer chamber of the cabin. Even as he pulled the doors closed behind him, his eyes were already sweeping over the room, taking in the sight of the untouched tray of pastries. She hadn't seen fit to eat, and Lotor's eyebrows raised in surprise as he spied Allura laying slumped over, her head resting on the table.

A glass was clutched in her hands, half full with a purplish pink berry wine. Some of it was splattered on the table, as though she had jostled the glass when she had fallen asleep. Concerned, Lotor went to check on her, and even before he lifted her head, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. His eyebrows raised, Lotor wondering just how much she had drank, the prince staring down at her sleeping face.

She looked so peaceful in the moment, the prince smiling wistfully. If only she could be this calm all the time, Lotor far more used to seeing his mate agitated and in distress. "What am I going to do with you..." He murmured softly, fingers playing against the thick braid of her hair. He'd rather she wear it loose, he'd be able to sink his fingers in all the better then.

She seemed to sigh in response to his soft spoken question, eyes showing rapid motion behind her closed eyelids. She was finally getting the sleep she needed, and he began to pull her out of the chair, cringing at every jostle came closer to waking her up.

The chair was no place for her to sleep, Lotor hoisting her into his arms, then cuddling her close to his chest. Her sweet scent was tainted by the alcohol, Lotor shaking his head ruefully as he began to walk towards the bed chamber. Allura's arms went from dangling, the girl suddenly hugging him to her, Lotor holding back a gasp. Such a small thing, but it affected him, the prince wishing his mate would hold him when she was awake and sober.

He sighed as he used his hip to bump open the bedroom's door, Lotor creeping forward so that his feet wouldn't make too much sound. She shifted in his arms, and a glance down showed her eyes had opened, Allura staring dazed up at him. It left Lotor wondering if his mate was even aware of what was happening, the prince smiling rueful at her.

To his astonishment, she smiled back, a dazzling flash of true excitement. Allura actually looked happy to see him, and he wondered why. "Lotor..." She sighed out his name, at least confirming she was aware enough to know who he was. She gestured for him to put his face closer to hers, a bemused Lotor doing just that. And got the surprise of his life when she reached up with both hands, fingering his ears.

He had to fight to keep back a pleasured gasp, Lotor staring at her shocked. He was even more stunned when she whispered fiercely to him, eyes dreamy as she played with his ears. "I like your ears." She followed those words up with a giggle, fingers brushing against the tips. "They're so pointy and long!"

"And sensitive!" Lotor quickly added, trying not to show how affected he was becoming by her actions.

"Sensitive..." she repeated, then looked at him knowingly. "You're shaking Lotor...does it really feel that good?" He could only stare back at her, amazed that she had the perception to notice his trembling.

"It feels..." His fingers tightened on her back, Lotor gasping. "Wonderful." She began to squirm about in his arms, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was doing. "Hold still Allura..." He said, barely remembering to resume his walk to the bed. "Let me just get you in bed..."

"Not sleepy!" She announced, and continuing trying to shift about, her hands slipping into his hair, the girl tugging on him. His grip slipped, Allura sliding into a different position before he grabbed her again, his mate putting her mouth near his ear. She actually breathed on him, warm breath ghosting along his ears. Lotor almost broke out into a sweat at that point, stumbling as he struggled with getting her back into a better carrying position.

"Hmm...sensitive..." Was it his imagination, or did she sounds mischievous in the moment.

"Yes, very..." Lotor agreed, Allura wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing tight against him. He was actually carrying her in a standing position, her legs dangling as she wiggled against him. He was very conscious of her breasts pressing into him, but lost all focus when she suddenly licked his left ear. "Allura!"

"Lotor!" She mimicked his tone precisely, then ruined the shocked effect with a giggle. "Your ears taste good." She followed that up with another lick, and he shuddered, breath huffing out of him.

"It's not nice to tease a man..." He managed to mutter, and then lost his footing when she tried to suck on the pointy tip of his ear. He wanted to blame the fall on his tripping over some stray piece of furniture, but knew everything was bolted down, the path to the bed clear. He had simply lost control of his legs when his mate pursed her lips around his ear's tip, Lotor falling to the floor.

Of course he made sure to roll in such a way that his back took the brunt of the damage, Allura protected from harm in his arms. She seemed to barely notice they were on the floor, the girl too intent on his ear. For one brief moment he just lay there, too stunned by her actions to do anything but enjoy. Even as her lips suction sent desire shivering down his whole body, the feeling centering heat in his groin.

When he had to fight back his moan, Lotor realized he had to stop her, the prince beginning to urge Allura back from him. She didn't go willingly, murmuring stuff about his taste, and how she wanted to eat him up, starting with his cute ears! He had to be more forceful than he liked, hands on her shoulders, pushing his mate back. She looked at him with a frown, brow furrowed, a question in her eyes.

He could only stare back, trying to remember why this was wrong, even as his body said it was so right. She was pushing against his hold, and then she shifted to straddle his hips, and Lotor moaned this time. She was sitting on a delicate part of his anatomy, her weight feeling delicious. She seemed to realize what effect she was having on him, Allura flashing him a wicked grin.

The Gods help him, but that grin made him nervous, even as his interest flickered into overdrive. Allura was no longer fighting his hand's shove, instead she placed her hands on his chest then began smoothing them down towards his abdomen. He couldn't help it, he arched his back, wanting to feel her hands press in harder.

"You're so hard..." She commented, and for a startled second he thought she meant a certain part of his body. But she didn't seem to notice what she was sitting on, though the Gods themselves wouldn't be able to explain why. Not with his prick straining against his leathers, pants tenting against her. "There's not a soft spot on you, is there Lotor?"

He stammered out some noises, his tongue not wanting to work as his mate continued to rub up and down his front. He could remember wanting her to touch him, pretty much begging her to show him even the slightest bit of affection. She had been shy and timid then, touch hesitant on his body. Here she was bold, determined, hands moving in ways that felt amazing.

He couldn't helped it, Lotor began to purr, the sound rumbling out of his throat. Allura squealed in delight, and pushed against his relaxing hands. "You're like a big kitty cat...you just melt at a good rubbing."

"I do just the opposite of melting..." He managed to mutter, Allura shifting her weight more firmly on his cock. He was intimately aware of her every move, and the position they found themselves in was rapidly making all the blood leave his brain.

Struggling with himself, he pushed her back more firmly, Allura getting a pouty look on her face. She didn't like that he was trying to restrain her, the girl complaining loudly that he was ruining her fun. Lotor knew he could be content to let her run wild, if not for the awareness of the wine on her breath. Once again he wondered how much she had drank, and with so little in her stomach too!

"You're completely snookered." He said out loud, and her look turned to confusion, the girl not understanding him. "Drunk Allura. You're drunk!" She erupted into a fit of giggles, the sound holding a musical note to it.

"Uh uh!" She shook her head, leaning back on her knees. "All I had was that delicious, delicious berry juice."

"It's not juice Allura! It's wine...and obviously too potent for a human." Added Lotor, watching as Allura picked up his right hand, turning it over to study his palm. A look of concentration edged her features, Allura grazing her fingertips over his skin. He was watching her when she looked up, a coy smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"I liked when you sucked on my fingers..." Came her surprising confession, Allura hovering her mouth over the tip of his one finger. Her lips twitched, smile increasing in brilliance. "It was hot."

"Hot?" He repeated, bemused. She hadn't touched her mouth to his finger, just teasing him with the promise of it's warmth.

"Hot." Confirmed Allura, and wiggled in place a top him. He stifled a moan, head rocking back though he did not close his eyes, unable to stop staring at his mate. His wonderfully, seductive mate whose smile promised mischief and delight if he would just let her run wild. He struggled to remember why that wouldn't be a good idea, his brain hissing furiously that she was drunk.

Instead of taking his finger into her mouth, she moved his hand, pressing it against her cheek. She sighed then, eyes fluttering close, that wicked smile still on her face. Lotor didn't dare moved his fingers, though he was desperate to stroke her soft skin.

Her other hand began moving, drawing absentminded circles over his tunic. He shivered in delight, and she felt it, Allura snapping her eyes open to smirk down at him. He

wondered what trouble that smirk promised him, her hand going lower. Lotor gasped in surprise when she grabbed hold of his belt buckle, fingers far too nimble for one who had drank as much as she had.

With a popping of a click, the belt came undone, tunic loosening around him. She smiled victoriously, and tried jerking up his tunic, Lotor grabbing both her wrists to stop her. Allura let out a frustrated whine, struggling against his hold, her actions such he thought he would hurt her in his efforts to restrain her.

"What are you doing Allura?" Lotor demanded, and in a child like voice she whined.

"Wanna see!"

"Want to see what?" He asked, and stared at him.

"Want to know if you're blue all over." Was that his heart hammering in his ears? His grip slipped, and she succeeded in yanking his tunic up high on his chest, Allura gazing down at his bared skin. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on, but this time she looked at him not with fear but with admiration. He reacted to that look. Lotor feeling pride that his mate liked what she saw.

The pride quickly turned to flustered emotion when she made a grab for the waist of his pants, Allura lifting her hips as she attempted to jerk the leather down. "Allura!" He cried out his mate's name, and grabbed at her hands, a comical fight breaking out over keeping his pants in place. Such was his flustered state, that he floundered, part of him tempted to give in and let his mate see him in all his naked glory.

Allura was making sound, little aggravated hisses as she tried to get his pants down further. If they kept it up, the fabric would end up ripping, the choice to disrobe taken out of his hands.

With one hand on his waistband, he used his other to shove her off him, Allura toppling backwards with a cry. He froze at that sound, staring upwards, thinking he had done something unforgivable. He had pushed his mate away, something he thought he would never, ever do. "Allura..."

"You're no fun." Came her petulant voice, followed with a thud. He sat up on his elbows, and spied her a few inches away, one of her white boots kicked off onto the floor. She was already in the process of pulling the other one off, the girl wiggling her toes at him.

"I'm plenty fun." She made a rude noise to that, and got up on her knees. "I am!" Lotor insisted. She cast a look over her shoulder, as though daring him to prove it. When he made no move towards her, she sighed, and unbuckled her belt. Before he could even think to stop her, she had her shirt off, the girl climbing awkwardly to her feet.

Lotor also rose, eyes huge as he stared at her clad in her bra. She didn't try to hide from him, and his breath caught in his throat. His mate gave new meaning to the word breathtaking, Lotor mumbling like a fool. "You are beautiful..."

She smiled at him, and was reaching for the waist of her pants, Allura starting to jerk them down. "What are you doing?" Lotor asked, unable to turn away.

"Getting ready for bed." She announced, and kicked off her pants the rest of the way.

"Good." Lotor said, though he was unable to relax. "Some rest will help you sleep off the wine."

"Who said anything about sleep?" His mate batted her eyes flirtatiously at him, hands reaching behind her back. He realized her intent, and he froze for a half a second, enough time for her to unhook her bra. He was turning, presenting her with his back before she got her breasts uncovered, Lotor swallowing nervously.

"Look at me Lotor..." She ordered, and he heard a soft rustle of fabric.

"I shouldn't." Lotor said, though he was fighting with himself, sweat beading on his brow. He wanted nothing more than to stop and stare, to savor the moment as he looked over every nook and cranny of her body. But he knew it wasn't right, not when her mind was clouded with drink, making her do things that weren't like her.

"I know you want me..." Allura continued, and he could hear her padding about on bare feet. But she wasn't coming towards him, which made him tighten his resolve to behave and be a gentleman.

"Yes...yes I do..." Lotor agreed, and heard her cry out an order.

"Then look at me!"

"I'll lose control if I do..." Lotor said, voice tight with fear. He heard the soft groan of the bed, Allura having climbed onto it. He never thought he'd be praying for an overly amorous woman, let alone his mate, to go to sleep. But he did now, hoping she'd pass out before she did any more unknowing damage to him.

"I'm so hot..." Allura moaned, and he twitched in place.

"It's surely because of what you drank." He said stoically.

"Lotor I ache..." He told himself not to get interested in what she was saying, and to above all not turn to the bed. "I...I need you. I need you to stop the ache..." Funny that, for it was the same thing he wanted to say to her, Lotor knowing he ached for Allura with every part of his being. But he didn't feel victorious now, finding her words were hollow, and calculated to draw him into her trap.

She moaned again, and he heard movement from the bed, Lotor fighting not to turn. "Hmmm..." She purred seductively, tempting him with her sultry tones. "Feels good when I touch myself..." He almost let out a moan of his own, Lotor clenching fists at his sides. "It'd be better if you were here..."

She was an absolute temptress when she was drunk, of that he had no doubt, Lotor listening to her pretty gasps and sexual moans. Each sound of hers, and the imagination of what she was doing, had shivers going down his body. His cock continued to cry out for her, and he was nearly lost when she let out a surprised sound.

"I'm so wet..."

He turned to look at her, and was hit in the face with flimsy fabric. He blinked, snatching at it, realizing it was her panties. That knowledge faded to the back of his mind, Lotor's eyes locking onto his naked mate on the center of his bed. She was perfect and gorgeous, and pure temptation in the moment. Everything he could ever want in a mate. And she was looking at him so needfully, her arm stretched out towards him.

He was a fool to think he could resist this, Lotor walking to her. His own arm extended forward, their fingers touching before he grabbed hold of her hand. With a strong pull he dragged her to the foot of the bed, Lotor bending to kiss her, nothing held back. His mind's voice screamed in his head, shouting at how right it felt to be kissing his mate.

She wasn't docile against him, Allura running her hands up under his tunic, to touch his chest directly. Her tongue pushed inside his mouth, his mate fighting for control of the kiss. He wouldn't give it to her, exerting his dominance in this regard, twining tongues around each other as they both moaned.

Kissing her was one of the sweetest things ever, but Lotor had to remind himself of his purpose. His hand strayed behind the nape of her neck, Lotor sweating bullets as he concentrated on seeking out a nerve. His fingers found it, and hesitated, Lotor promising himself just one more minute of this bliss. A minute turned into another, and another, Allura kissing along his jaw line now.

With a gasped out curse, he pinched her, arms ready to catch her as she slumped downwards. A betrayed look was on her face, but it was nowhere near the look she would wear if she woke tomorrow and found out he had taken her while she was in this drunken state.

It didn't stop him from moaning mournfully, missing what had almost been. He smoothed back her bangs from her face, and shifted her enough to stare down the line of her body. His cock gave a lurch, it's reminder telling him he was a fool. Lotor agreed, even as he lay her down, the prince pulling off his tunic to put on Allura. Once he had her dressed, he shifted her to the center of the bed, Lotor petting her hair one last time. "This is for the best." He whispered, wishing he could sound more convincing of it to himself.

To Be Continued..

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! I'm flattered I could move you with my words. :) I can understand both sides, cause it's still so new to Allura what's going on. She keeps trying to see him as the man who captured her, plus the whole planet invadaing thing. But don't worry! Things will start to change for Allura AND Lotor. He'll do extreme things that get her to start to believe in his devotion to her. Though I really put the poor guy through the wringer emotions wise. Ah man...I feel very frustrated, cause the chapter I am currently working (43) on is giving me no end of trouble. *cries*


	15. Chapter 15

Allura woke to a buzzing in her brain, her head pounding with the force of a sledgehammer. The dim lighting of the room did nothing to help matters, Allura swearing it was too bright for her eyes regardless of the true intensity of the lights. She wasn't sure why she was so sick, Allura squinting, trying to decide if the room was really spinning or if that was her own imagination that caused that effect.

The spinning effect was too much for her, Allura quickly closing her eyes with a whimper. At that sound, something tightened across her waist, Allura freezing in reaction. It didn't stop new sensations from rising to her awareness, Allura realizing she was laying on her side, her back warm, huddled against something solid. She almost whimpered again, Allura pleading silently to not let that object be what she thought it was.

Or rather who, Allura risking open her eyes to glance down her body. A blue arm was wrapped across her waist, holding her securely in place. The lack of sleeve let her know the man wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could only pray that the rest of him was in fact dressed.

Thankfully, Allura noted she had something on, the black and red tunic that was one of many identical uniforms her Drule captor had. She didn't remember putting it on though, and she struggled to search her memories of what had happened the night before. It made her head hurt harder, but bit by bit, glimmers of moments came to her, and the sheer embarrassment of her actions had Allura moaning loudly.

"Shhhh..." Came Lotor's whisper behind her, his hand reaching to touch her braided hair.

She moaned again, the sound just as distressed as the first one, Allura hardly wanting to take comfort from the Drule. Especially with the memories she could recall, the girl remembering being in his arms, of reaching up and touching his ears. Of doing more than just that, of actually putting her mouth on one and sucking obscenely. Her face grew heated, that wasn't all she remembered, flashes of Allura straddling the Drule prince, touching him in places she had no business touching.

And then came the moment she remembered taking her clothes off before him, of laying in his bed touching herself. Of calling to him with a voice so different from her normal tones, wanting him to join her. "Oh God!" Allura cried out, her mind desperately trying to recall if he had.

"Allura, it's okay..." Lotor began, his voice deceptively calm.

"Oh God!" She repeated, wondering how it could be anything but! She began struggling, trying to pull away from his body. He quickly adjusted his grip, holding onto her with both arms now. Another memory came to her, of his strong hands on her shoulders, holding her back. Her eyes widened as she realized he had even gone so far as to shove her away, the Drule having wanted to keep her from doing anything foolish.

He hadn't succeeded, Allura remembering just about everything she had said and done in the moment. Mortification bloomed within her, and for a second Allura thought she would be ill, recalling the blatant strip tease she had done for the prince. Never had she been naked before a man, she had never even gone swimming in something as indecent as a bikini. And now Lotor had seen everything, no spot left unmarked by his stare.

"No..." She moaned, wondering what had kept him from pouncing on her. Allura felt it would have served her right if he had taken her, used her to soothe the needs and desires of his body. And all because she had been so drunkenly stupid to tease him!

"It's all right Allura..." Lotor was saying, his arms both pinning her and hugging her to him. "Nothing happened last night!"

"How can you say that?" She demanded, trying to twist free. "After all...Lotor, I sucked your ears!" She turned red at what she had said, but also at the memory, Allura recalling just how much Lotor had enjoyed that action of hers.

Lotor was quiet behind her, but she felt him shaking, Allura frowning. Was he remembering that moment? She shifted in his hold, his arms loosening as he shook. One look at his face gave her the answer to her unspoken question, Allura gaping to see him trying to hold in his laughter, and failing.

"Lotor it's not funny!" She cried plaintively.

He tried to sober, but a few, stray chuckles escaped him anyway. "Forgive me Allura...but I think we should be thankful ear sucking is as far you went last night."

She was hardly appeased by his words, Allura turning redder as she imagined just what else she could have tried to suck. What's worse, she could easily imagine herself doing something worse, Allura remembering how she had tried to pull off his clothes. And all because she wanted to know if he was blue all over!

"Why did you stop me?" Her voice whispered softly, Allura staring into his eyes. "I would have been yours for the taking..."

"It would have been wrong." His gaze turned serious, Lotor not looking away as he answered.

"Wrong?" She asked sharply, wanting, needing him to clarify why he felt that way.

"You weren't yourself Allura." Lotor explained with a sigh. "You had been drinking heavily..."

"That juice was really delicious..." She murmured an interruption, recalling how she hadn't been able to get enough. "I wish I had known it had liquor in it."

"If I had known you were going to drink so much of it, and on an empty stomach, I would have never left the bottle there!" Lotor exclaimed.

"What do you care if I drink myself silly?" Allura wanted to know. "If anything, my attitude towards you was a lot nicer than what you've been getting..."

Lotor fixed her with a look, expression hard. "It wasn't easy, dealing with you in that state. With seeing you like that. You affected me...and you knew that you did..."

Her blush had been fading, now heat flared in her cheeks once more, Allura looking away. Another memory came to her, of straddling Lotor, resting her weight right on his crotch. He had clearly been aroused, straining into the leather of his pants. She could remember doing more than just sitting, she had wiggled in place a top his erection, finding cruel delight in teasing him so.

But it hadn't just been teasing, not by the end of it. She had wanted more, would have given herself to him eagerly. Then and there Allura made a vow to never drink again, and certainly not of strange berry juices aboard a Drule warship.

"I..." A shaky breath, Allura having to exhale before she could get the apology out. "I'm sorry..." Lotor looked surprised to hear that, his mouth opened and closed, words stuck in his throat. "It was wrong of me to do that...to tease you..."

A slow nod of his head, Lotor speaking. "I could have handled the teasing...if I had known the outcome could have been different." He sighed then, his hand raising up high enough to play with her braid. "You were hitting all my triggers, you know that Allura?"

"Triggers...?"

"Any more and I don't know how I would have been able to resist you..." He continued. "It pained me to have to render you unconscious, but it was the only thing I could think of to stop this from going any further...!"

He had been respectful of her, perhaps more than she deserved, Allura staring at him for a long moment. Enough time for Lotor to shift, growing uneasy with her serious gaze. "Thank you." She said at last, Allura risking touching high on his arm. "I don't imagine last night was any easier for you than it is now for me to reflect on my actions."

"It wasn't." Lotor agreed. "You have no idea how strong the urge is to be with you. It's enough to make me go out of my mind and that's before you started acting that way! You were being everything a man could want in a mate, nice and inviting, seductive and teasing..."

"A lot different from how I normally am towards you..." A flushed Allura said.

"I got a taste of how things could be between us..." continued Lotor. "And I hope that someday you won't need wines to make you relax in that manner!"

"I'm not normally like that...really..." a blushing Allura insisted. "It was just the wine making me wild...I mean I wouldn't have wanted you..." She quickly gasped, hands flying up to her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You speak without thinking on the effect it will have on me!" Lotor grumbled, letting go of her. He slowly sat up, and she did too, feeling the room spin around dizzily. "But you're wrong about one thing..."

"OH?" She was absentminded, Allura trying to settle the unease of her stomach.

"The wine couldn't have made you want me...it just amplified feelings you already have." She frowned at that, ready to shake her head no. His serious look would have been ruined by a smile, Lotor continuing. "There's a part of you that reacts to me Allura. It's buried deep in your subconscious, where you're not willing to examine it. But it manifests itself in dreams, and even when your inhibitions have been lowered by drink."

"No..." She denied with a shake of her head. "It's just some Drule trick making me this way..."

"It wasn't a trick that made you kiss me." Lotor retorted. "I don't know enough about humans, certainly not to know about how the mating bond works with one as a Drule's mate. But I'm coming to believe that on some level, deep though it is, a part of you is recognizing me. Is recognizing our bond. It gives me renewed hope where I was starting to have none."

"Renewed hope..." She echoed thoughtfully. "Does that mean you were ready to give up on me?"

"Never that." Lotor quickly answered. "I could never do that, could never even think of considering such a thing! But..."

"But what?" She prodded, not liking that he had fallen silent.

"It hurts." He said it simply, his lids lowering to veil his eyes. She frowned, not sure she wanted to understand.

"What hurts? Your ego?" She asked, and he flashed her a wounded look.

"My heart..." He took her hand, and pressed it over his chest, right onto where his heart lay beneath his skin. Allura kept her hand still, staring at Lotor's face, searching his expression for truth. What's worse she found it, Lotor letting raw honestly blossom on his face. "You can't imagine what your rejections are doing to me...how they hurt me."

"I don't mean too...not really.." Allura said softly. "I'm only trying to protect myself..."

"Ah, but from you I have no protection..." Lotor said sadly. "I can't close myself to you, can't guard against your words and reactions. They sting, and they burn hotter than the most potent of poisons." He was still holding her hand trapped against him as he talked. "Allura, you're breaking my heart and you don't even realize what it is you're doing!"

She lowered her eyes, shaken by his words. "I...I'm sorry." The words didn't sound good enough, feeling as though they weren't capable of being the soothing balm he needed for his pain. What's more, she now knew she would hurt him again, and all because Allura knew she couldn't give herself to him. Couldn't be what he wanted, what he needed.

He let go of her hand, Allura slow to withdraw it from his skin. She noticed he didn't accept her apology, and risking a glance at his face showed him staring at her, gaze almost painful to look at.

She did the only thing she could do to protected herself from the look in his eyes, she turned away, hearing him sigh. "We're just hurting each other..." She said it softly, not really intending for him to hear.

He heard all the same, Lotor saying, "That we are."

"So where do we go from here?" She wanted to know. She could almost imagine him shrugging his shoulders, the prince's frustration and hurt rolled up into one.

"For now?" Lotor asked, and she nodded. "Right now we need to eat something. Perhaps then things will feel better once our stomachs are full." But he sounded doubtful of that, as though Lotor was beginning to realize nothing could make things better between them.

The bed creaked and shook as he inched towards the edge, and Allura had the sudden need to stop him from going. Or to at least keep things from ending on such a depressed note. "Lotor...I mean it when I say thank you." She turned to glance over her shoulder at him, the prince looking towards her. "You went against your desires for us to respect my feelings on the matter. I can't begin to say how much that means to me that you cared enough to stop me..."

"Of course I care!" He replied, heat lacing his words. "I care more than you are willing to face..." A pause, Lotor running both hands through his hair. "And there's no need to thank my for doing what is right for my mate..."

"But still I want too." Allura insisted. "That you did it without wanting thanks...it just raised up my opinion of you." He seemed embarrassed by that, Lotor giving her a nod. "Now...how about some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good." He said, watching as she crawled unsteadily towards the bed's edge. He was there to catch her when she tried to stand, Allura finding the room gave a lurch that nearly had her falling to the floor. "Are you sure you're up to eating?" Lotor asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine...just a little dizzy..." She confessed. She tried to move again, and the room spun about, Allura sheepishly admitting the following. "Okay, a LOT dizzy!" Lotor responded by scooping her up in his arms, the room spinning fast at the motion he caused in her. "I could use something for a headache too." Allura added, as Lotor began carrying her towards the bedroom's exit.

"I'll put a call in to the ship's doctor." Lotor said, adjusting his grip on her long enough to open the door. "With a ship full of soldiers, he's bound to have a few remedies for hangovers available."

"Thank you. I'm relieved to hear it." Allura told him, watching as Lotor carried her into the outer chamber. They only got a few steps into the room, the prince heading for the table when the door to the cabin was forcefully swung open. She couldn't stop from gasping, especially when she felt Lotor tense up, soldiers bursting into the room. They were armed, rifles casually held in their hands, though they weren't pointed at Allura and the prince.

But the message was clear, a threat in the air, as Lotor quickly lowered Allura to the floor. She didn't have time to think past the fear, not noticing that her headache seemed to dull it's level of pain. Lotor was already dragging her behind him, the prince placing himself in direct line of danger. She touched his back, needing that comfort as she trembled behind him.

Before Lotor could do more than growl, a new man entered the room. It was that Drule she had seen before, the ugly one that wanted to torture her cousin and her friends. She didn't know his name, nor did Allura like the look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Morduck!" Lotor snarled out the Drule's name, his hands clenching into fists. She realized Lotor must feel helpless in the face of those weapons, after all he did not have his sword on him, having come straight from bed. But what could a sword hope to do against laser fire, Allura wondered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Prince Lotor." Morduck's tone was mocking instead of respectful, as was the slight bow he gave the prince. "I am here by stripping you of your command."

"What?" A hissed out breath from Lotor, and then he was all growls and snarls. "On whose authority?"

A smile from Morduck, the Drule enjoying this moment. "On your father's."

For one instant Lotor went still, hands uncurling from their fists. "You bastard!" he spat, taking an aggressive step forward.

"Uh uh uh!" tsked Morduck, a gesture from him having the soldiers turn their rifles on Lotor. "Do control your temper your highness. These weapons are set to stun, but

they still pack quite a punch."

"Lotor..." Allura whispered, hoping her voice would calm the Drule enough to keep him from getting shot. "Don't..."

"Listen to your mate." Morduck advised, crossing his arms over his chest. "At the very least she'll keep you from getting shot."

"When did you call my father?" Lotor demanded, his tone such that Allura was glad she couldn't see his face. "For that matter, WHY did you call him? I had this mission under control, everything would precede smoothly if you just let me..."

"But that's just it, you did not have things under control!" Anger was in Morduck's voice now, the man hissing. "This mission is just a step away from going to hell in a basket, and all because you are distracted!"

"I was managing!" Lotor sounded defensive, even in his anger.

"You should have done more than just manage! We needed you at your full capacity, with your attention one hundred percent on this invasion! Sire, you should have stepped down immediately when you realized you had found your mate. Instead you forced me to act. And not just me!" A nasty smile was on Morduck's face now. "The other saw how distracted you were at the strategy meeting yesterday. We all talked about it...and agreed. You needed to be removed from this mission."

"You went behind my back, not just to my father, but to the others below me in command?" Lotor growled, his hands flexing into fists once more.

"I did what was necessary, what is for the good of the mission, and the Empire itself!" Morduck held his head high, a proud gleam in his cold eyes. "That girl's got you twisted in knots if you can't see it."

"Leave Allura out of this!" Lotor snapped back.

"I would like nothing more." Retorted Morduck. He hadn't even looked towards Allura one time, his attention all for Lotor.

"Give me back my command!" Lotor's words had Morduck snorting in amusement. "Damn it, I outrank you. I am your prince!"

"On this ship, I am in command. You are hereby relegated to that of civilian status, and as such your orders no longer overrule mine." A smirk then. "You have your father to thank for that."

"Oh trust me, my father and I will have words." Lotor hissed. "And when this is over with General, I will have your head!"

"That's Commander now." Morduck corrected him, though he appeared shaken by the prince's threats. He reached up to dust at the collar of his uniform, expression mild.

"I won't forget this." Lotor vowed. "No one betrays me and lives to boast about it."

"I'm sure in time you will see the wisdom in your father and mine's actions." Morduck turned to leave, the soldiers tensing up, weapons aimed at the prince.

"This is not over with!" Lotor shouted, and Morduck paused.

"Ah but it is." He cast a glance at Lotor, smirking. "Do take this time to appreciate what I have given you. You'll be able to be free to bond with your mate, no more interruptions or dividing of your attention. Things will be as it should be between you two."

"Damn it Morduck..." Lotor snarled. "Don't think you'll get me to forget so easily!" Morduck merely laughed and walked out the room, the soldiers following one by one. Few if any actually met Lotor's gaze, but the ones that did looked apologetic, surely sympathizing with their prince.

The door slammed shut, and with it came the sounds of it being locked. The message was clear, they would not be leaving the cabin anytime soon. Lotor charged the door, and violently slammed his fist into the metal, wringing out a sharp curse as he jerked back from it. Allura flinched, not at the curse, but the apparent pain he had caused himself.

She cautiously approached him, making sure her bare feet made some sort of noise so that he wouldn't think she was sneaking up on him. "Lotor..." He turned when she touched his arm, the prince's expression stormy. "I'm so sorry..." She knew it was because of her that they had done this to him, and she actually felt bad about it. But more than that, she worried about Arus, and what it would mean to have that nasty man in command of the invasion.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, glad you had fun reading, I had fun writing it too! This Lotor is very strong indeed to resist her...but he knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her when she was drunk. And she would have given him an earful about it too, if they had done the deed. She's just lucky this Lotor is so...held back at times...ha ha ha! Another Lotor would have been all over her!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, *giggles* Glad you enjoyed it. It would have been an amazing cartoon if she acted that way towards him in it! :D I'm so happy to read you love this story more and more! It's becoming popular this one! *dances* And thank you!

Amanda, a real Lotor...*eyes glaze over in delight at the thought.* Hee. That would be awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

He had moved into action not long after Morduck and his cronies had left, Lotor hurrying back into the bedroom. Allura had followed him, his mate silent save for a few murmured apologies. He knew she was blaming herself for this, worrying she had become the distraction Morduck had accused her of. A part of him knew that was correct, sort of, though Allura herself wasn't at fault. It was this damn mating between them, the biological imperative his body could not ignore.

That his mind hadn't become completely befuddled with thoughts of Allura, that in and of itself was a small miracle. Lotor had proven he could function somewhat, the prince having forced himself to concentrate long enough to strategize a back up plan for the invasion. But he knew now that hadn't been enough, and his momentary lapses in judgment, and distracting thoughts had earned the worry of his people.

A worry that traitorous Morduck had been quick to capitalize on. Lotor's hand clenched into fists, the prince reaching his closet. He wished the commander was here for

him to personally strangle, Lotor uttering a soft growl under his breath. Never had he been so betrayed in this manner, never had he been stripped of his command, imprisoned as though he was a very danger to his people.

Snorting at the thought, Lotor reached for one of his spare uniforms, tossing a command to Allura. "Get dressed."

"Okay." She quickly agreed, and went searching for her discarded clothing. He'd let her take the shower, Lotor having no time to properly bathe. Not when he needed to get a hold of his father. He wouldn't even be bothering to get dressed if not for the fact his father would be furious if Lotor showed up before him, disheveled and shirtless. He needed every advantage he could get, and looking presentable would go a long way to proving to Zarkon that he was capable of resuming command of the mission.

Allura had found her clothing, and she hurried into the bathroom. Lotor quickly moved into action, jerking off his pants, and pulling on a fresh pair. His uniform's tunic followed, and then Lotor was pulling on his boots. A quick stop before the mirror, had him combing his hair out, his appearance turning less wild for his efforts.

He didn't wait for Allura to finish with her shower, Lotor hurrying into the outer chamber. He quickly searched out the view screen's remote, and entered in the button sequence that would have it lower from the ceiling. It hummed and buzzed as it moved, Lotor impatiently entering in the next sequence, the one that would put him in contact with the ship's operator.

A Drule appeared on the screen, and his eyes widened in worry to see Lotor. "Your highness!" exclaimed the operator, voice tinged with nervousness. He almost didn't remember to bow, muttering out apologies. "I...how can I help you?"

"Put me in contact with Doom." Lotor ordered. "I want to speak to the King."

"King Zarkon!" The man practically squeaked as he straightened, a hesitant look on his face. "I..I'm sorry sire, but that is impossible at the moment."

"What do you mean, impossible?" Lotor demanded. "This ship is equipped with long range communication satellites. It should be easy enough to make a call from Arus to Doom!" He was almost bitter then. "Morduck certainly had no trouble."

"Ah...about that..." hedged the operator. "The commander..." Lotor bristled at that word, his anger making the Drule hesitate once more. "The commander has expressed orders that no one is to disturb the King until after the mission is complete."

"Until after?" Lotor exclaimed, knowing it would be too late then. The operator nodded, and Lotor scowled at him. "I don't take orders from Morduck. From anyone aboard this ship! Now make the call!"

"I can't!" The operator protested, fingers staying still on his computer console. "I have my orders. The commander was very specific in saying no one, including your highness, contact the King."

"This is a royal order I am giving you!" Lotor snarled, fingers tightening on the remote. "Obey me or suffer the consequences...!"

"I'm sorry sire..." It was not possible for a Drule to pale, their skin was simply the wrong color for it. But the Drule operator looked terrified, sweat breaking out on his brow. "Commander Morduck's orders override even yours..."

The remote made a cracking sound from the force of Lotor's hand, plastic casing splintering in protest. "Forgive me..." added the frightened Drule just before the screen turned to static.

"Damn it!" Lotor growled, and it took every ounce of self control to not throw the remote at the view screen. He was still glaring at it, the room filled with the hiss of static, when Allura timidly crept into the room. He didn't look at her right away, Lotor practicing his breathing in an attempt to get his temper under control.

"They won't even let me talk to him." He said at last, still not looking at her. "That bastard Morduck has made sure of that!"

"I...I'm sorry..." She stood a few feet away from him, radiating uncertainty. "Now what will you do?"

"I don't know." Lotor admitted, setting down the remote. "I feel like I'm out of options...a prisoner on my own ship!" His look was sour, Lotor remembering the indignity of his own soldiers threatening him with their weapons. Well, he wouldn't be caught unaware again, Lotor stalking past Allura into the bedroom. She quickly followed him, watching as he searched out where his sword belt lay.

It was with great relief that he buckled the sword belt around him, Lotor touching the pommel of his sword. He went so far as to draw it, just being soothed by it's hum of power, the lazon lighting the area around him with a blue glow.

"What good can a sword do against lasers?" Allura asked him, and he reacted with surprise.

"That's right..." Lotor said slowly, looking at her. "Your people don't know about lazon."

"Lazon?"

"The metal this sword is made out of." Lotor explained. "Though metal may be too mundane a word for something as powerful as lazon." He gestured her closer, showing the blade off. "It's been refined from it's liquid state, and it can cut through just about anything. Lazon is a very precious commodity of the Drule, and to hold it in it's refined state is very rare." He was not boasting as he stated the next, just saying fact. "Only those willing to part with a lot of gold can afford a sword with a lazon blade."

"This is all very interesting, but I don't see how it would help you against lasers." Allura told him.

"Refined Lazon can reflect lasers, bounce them back to their point of origins." Lotor explained, watching her eyes grow wide.

"Even if that is true, how could anyone hope to stand up against so many soldiers?" Allura questioned. "I mean...no one could be that fast..."

"I am." Lotor assured her. "I've done it time and time again, and if need be I'll do it again. I won't hesitate to turn my sword against those who seek to usurp my power and my freedom."

"But you don't want to..." Allura noted, and he nodded.

"It's only that snake Morduck that I'm looking forward to thrashing. I know most of the soldiers on board this ship are merely caught up in his play for power." Lotor snorted. "That fool. Thinking he'll get away with it!"

"But how can you stop him?" Allura wondered.

"I'm working on that." Lotor sheathed his sword, the hum silenced, the glow immediately fading. "I won't let his treachery stand."

"Why not simply do as he told you?" She blushed then, quickly lowering her eyes. "I know you want to be with me. To strengthen the bond you think we have."

"The bond I know we have." Corrected Lotor. "Allura, I would like nothing more than to be with you. To focus only on you, and spend time planning our perfect future together. But I am also the prince of my people, and I must not cease functioning to the point a power grabbing bastard like Morduck can take command of them. Do you understand?"

"You have a sense of responsibility to your people." Allura said. "That's an admirable trait in a prince." He actually grew flustered at her praise, Lotor letting silence grow between them for several seconds.

"Ah yes..." A clearing of his throat, Lotor trying to think what to say to her.

She surprised him, asking him the following. "Tell me about your people. Your kingdom."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well...the Drule are such a mystery to us, known mainly for their conquering ways." Allura said. "How is a race of people that becomes so devoted to their mates, manage to earn such a fiercesome reputation?"

"It was my father's doing really." Lotor answered. "He continued the work his father, my grandfather began, continuing the spread of our people through out the galaxy through conquest. My father thought grandfather was a fool to drop his war mongering ways because he was in love." A sigh then. "My father never liked the idea of love. Hated it with every fiber of his being."

"And that's why he chose to...marry someone who was not his race, and not his fated mate?"

"Marry...I suppose that's as good a word for what he did with my mother." Mused Lotor, noting the shudder that went through Allura. "There was no love there, on either side. I dare say there wasn't even lust, just pure necessity to make an heir to his kingdom. My father thought he was mocking fate, getting around the chemical make up that makes the Drule tied to one person."

"I thought I was free of it too Allura." Admitted Lotor. "I should have known better. You can't just erase the mate bond with one try, maybe not even with a thousand attempts! It will take a lot more than a few humans to breed out this urge. nor should we want too!" He added with a smile, reaching to touch her face. "I know now how wrong my father was to try this. He would have denied me my very soul, the other half of me."

He stroked her cheek, Lotor continuing. "As it is, there's too many Drules that go through their whole lives without meeting their fated mate. We're too spread apart on too many planets...it's tragic, many prevented from crossing each other's paths, learning of their other half's existence. Just like I would have never known of you, if I hadn't come to Arus and seen you at the lake..."

"What does it feel like to be mated?" Allura asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"It's wonderful." Lotor sighed out his answer. "You feel alive for the first time. You're truly aware of another person in ways you never imagined, attuned to their feelings, their needs. All you can think about is making that person happy, of making a life with that person, a future. You want to see to their comfort and pleasure, to make them feel safe. You want to never deny them anything..."

He kept on petting her cheek, thinking over his words. "When I saw you at the lake, I was startled. I had already known there was something different in me...I had smelled you before I ever saw you, and the feelings your sweet scent arose in me left me unsettled. I didn't want to be changed...didn't want to be mated. I dare say if I had known what was happening, I would have run in the opposite direction as fast as I could!"

A rueful chuckle, Lotor feeling ashamed that he had ever felt like that. "It wouldn't have done me any good. I was already halfway in love with you, before I even laid eyes on you. Your scent drew me in, but the sight of you sealed the deal. It was like a switch had been flipped, filling me with the knowledge that this moment, this person, is what I had been waiting for my whole life. Allura..." His hand slid into her braided hair, Lotor inching closer to her. "I was born for you...Born to love you, to cherish you, to worship you as my own personal Goddess."

He didn't try to hide his feelings as he said those words, Lotor letting his eyes echo the truth of it. Allura stared back into his eyes, and then she was exhaling, a slow steady breath. But she didn't shy away from him, blue eyes fathomless depths in the moment. "It...it almost scares me when you talk like that." She confessed.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"It's just...no one can love that fully. No one could WANT to!"

"I want." He said simply. "I want and I need. I yearn for it. Yearn for your acceptance. Not just of your body, but all of you. Your hopes, your dreams, your plans for both the present and the future. I accept it all, even any sins you may have committed in your past. I want to know all of it, want to be able to love you even more for that knowledge."

"As frightened as I am by the words..." She spoke slowly, hesitantly. "I think the look in your eyes scares me even more. It's a look I often see when you turn to me...and it makes me want to believe in a bond so deep as you say we can have."

"Trust in the looks then." Lotor urged her. "Trust that I mean what I say..."

"I can't..." That had him blinking rapidly, to hide his hurt and confusion. "At least...not yet..."

"Don't try to build up false hope in me Allura...not even to spare me my pain." Lotor advised her, letting go of her hair. "It hurts when you reject me...and you do it constantly. Not just in your words, but in your actions. Each refusal is like a dagger to my heart, knife chipping away another piece. How much more will you take? Will you be satisfied when I have no heart left to give?"

"No!" her hands reached for him, but then she stopped, flushing guiltily as she brought them clasped to her chest. "I am not trying to hurt you, not really. I just want you to understand...I can't be what you need me to be..."

"I've made no outrageous demands of you." Lotor replied. "I've not told you to change who you are! I'm more than willing to accept everything about you, without demanding you change to please me! What other man can give you that?"

"No one..." She whispered. He just stared at her, until she couldn't bear to look at him a moment longer, Allura turning her back on him. "I don't mean to cause you pain...and from what I understand of the mating bond, that's just what I'm doing. It's all I am doing. You'd be better off without me!"

"No. I would DIE without you!" Lotor said, risking touching her shoulders. She gasped, more at his words than his touch, Allura spinning around to face him. "I've seen what has happened to a Drule that loses their mate. It's a sad, lonely death, spread out over months as they wilt away to nothing."

"I don't want to be responsible for your death!" Allura cried out, distressed.

He went and cupped her face in both hands, not sure how to reassure her. "Then don't try to leave me..." he begged then, voice full of urgency. She didn't, wouldn't promise him that, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Shhh..." Lotor said, leaning in to lick at her tears. They were salty sadness, and more spilled at his tongue's touch. "I don't tell you this to make you cry..."

"I cry all the same..." Allura sniffled. "You leave me in awe of the thought of a love so strong it's worth dying for! Even more so at the thought that you could feel that kind of love for me..." Her hands touched his chest, fingers fisting his tunic's front. Cautiously, he lowered his hands, moving to take her in his arms. She did not fight him, actually leaning into him as he embraced her.

He wasn't sure where this discussion had led them, if it had brought him any closer to her. The feelings existing between them were so hard to read, Lotor only sensing Allura's sadness in the moment. He hugged her tighter, not ever wanting to let her go, and feeling her tremble with the force of her emotions.

"I'll try to do better." She whispered. "I won't hurt you if I can help it."

It was better than he hoped, Lotor nuzzling his face against the top of her hair. "Thank you Allura." Her arms did not return the hug, but she continued to cling to him with her hands, not protesting as the embrace continued for a few moments more. He stayed wrapped up in her body and scent, and though he was not completely happy, he was content.

It was proof of his mate's power over him, Allura holding a calming force when she was willing to exert it. Lotor was reluctant to let go of her, his arms slowly relaxing. She didn't step away from him immediately, another small victory in his book.

"Let's go see if I can't order us some breakfast." Lotor said, and she smiled through her tears. "Anything is bound to be better than stale pastries!"

"Yes..." Allura agreed, surprising him when she took his hand. They walked together out of the bedroom, Lotor marching towards the cabin's exit. He curled his hand into a fist, banging it hard on the door. The metal rattled and echoed, and for one moment it looked like they were going to be ignored. But then the door was unlocked, a guard standing there, looking as nervous as his partner looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" demanded the annoyed guard, Lotor noting he had his laser rifle in hand. "We have strict orders from Commander Morduck to not let you leave this cabin!"

"Jerock! The nervous one exclaimed, clearly uneasy with the way the soldier has spoken to the prince.

"Surely Morduck doesn't intend to let us slowly starve to death!" Lotor retorted. "It's late, and breakfast is long over due." Several groups of soldiers ran by, a few glancing into the cabin, but most too busy to even care. It was an odd amount of activity for this floor, and Lotor wondered what was going on.

"Fine, fine. We'll send someone down to get you some breakfast. Though you might be waiting a while..." smirked Jerock.

"Oh?" Lotor lifted an eyebrow in question. "And just what is going on that you can't see to the needs of your prince?" Jerock remained tightlipped, another set of

soldiers rushing by, armed with blasters that were charged and ready to fire.

It was the nervous looking guard that answered, the man shooting out the words in one breath. "It's the search parties from the castle! They've come across our location!"

"Already?" Lotor asked amazed, even as Jerock hissed at his partner to be quiet.

Jerock nodded. "The commander wants some of them taken alive...for questioning..."

"That's enough Sabbath!" Jerock snarled, already reaching to close the door in Lotor's face. Lotor let him, already turning to look at Allura. She was staring back at him, a curious look in her eyes, the girl not having understood one word of the Drule's conversation. He sighed then, wondering how and if he should break the news to her that more Arusians were about to be captured or worse.

"Breakfast will be on it's way..." Lotor said at last, leading her over to the table. "We may have to wait a while..."

"A while? Why?" Allura asked, being sure to push the berry wine jug away from her. "Lotor, tell me..." She insisted at his hesitation.

"There's a problem outside." Lotor finally said.

"Problem?" She looked like she couldn't imagine what he was about to say.

"Those search parties looking for you, they've found our hide out." She gasped then, turning worried. "Morduck wants to take some of them alive. No doubt he feels they'll be useful in revealing the castle's defenses."

"He's going to torture them, isn't he?" Allura said fearfully. "Oh Lotor, you have to stop him!"

"What can I do Allura? Right now I'm a prisoner as much as you are!" Her face fell, Allura realizing the truth of his words. He would do just about anything to get her to stop looking so defeated, Lotor silently cursing to himself about Morduck. He swore to himself Morduck would pay, Lotor would see to it himself. It went beyond the stripping of his rank, and imprisoning him. Morduck's actions were upsetting his mate, and that to Lotor, was simply unacceptable.

Argh! I couldn't think of a better way to end this freaking chapter! _

To be continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, you have good instincts! ^_- And thank you so much for the well written compliment. :) Ah, Morduck...such a troublesome back stabber. He needs to suffer for his betrayals! Hmm...I think I lean more towards Villainous Lotor, but sometimes it's fun to dabble with a nice guy Lotor too! XD

Misty Gargoyle, yay! I'm glad I got you hooked! Here's another heaping for your addiction!


	17. Chapter 17

He was drumming his fingers on top the surface of the table, a steady tapping beat that broke the silence of the room. His other hand held a mug, coffee gone warm from the amount of time Lotor had spent just staring into it's cream colored depths. Allura was besides him, his mate similarly lost in thought, a fretful look in her eyes. She had been tense and on edge since he told her about the Arusian soldiers, the girl fearing for both their safety and their lives.

She had a right to be worried, Lotor knew Morduck would show not one ounce of consideration for their well being. The commander would be as ruthless as Lotor would have been, and unlike the prince, Morduck would surely delight in torturing these men.

Lotor wasn't a squeamish man, he knew and understood that this was all part of war. That it was necessary in order to get the information they needed to allow the invasion of Arus to precede with success. He even realized Morduck was doing what Lotor could not, the prince sure to respond to his mate's distress and leave the men untouched.

It made him worry, Lotor wondering if he was really as useless as Morduck seemed to think he had become. There shouldn't be any shame associated with doing what one's mate wanted, and yet he had the unenviable position of being torn between love and duty. To impress his father, to impress his people, he would have to ignore Allura's tears. Easier said then done, when each tear drop sent flashes of guilt and feelings of inadequacy through him.

It was the nature of the Drule to comfort his mate, to reassure her, to keep her from sadness and fear. And yet his duty to his people was everything that made Allura frightened, might even make her fear Lotor himself because of the fiercesome reputation of the Drule. It was as though he would have to deny one side of him, to ensure the other was happy, and that didn't leave Lotor content at all.

Lotor looked up from his coffee, eyes seeking out Allura's. Her gaze flickered towards him, and once assured he had her attention, he spoke. "Please Allura...try to eat something..." The breakfast lay before them, practically untouched except for the few bites Lotor had managed to force down. "You need to keep up your strength." He added when she made no move towards the meal.

"What's the point?" She asked, tone listless. "You said it yourself, there's nothing we can do. We're prisoners..."

"Prisoners we may be..." Lotor began, setting down his mug. "But that doesn't give us the right to give up. To wither away in grief or frustration." He picked up a peeled orange colored fruit, and placed it in her hand. She looked down on it, not closing her fingers around the fruit.

"He's going to hurt those men...isn't he?" Allura asked. Lotor reluctantly nodded, not wanting to lie to her, even about this. "They may be men I know, might even be people I grew up with. And he's going to hurt them."

"He wants the information they have. To learn of the castle's defense systems, that would be far more valuable than that of the towns."

She looked up at him, and her gaze became determined. "If I went to Morduck. If I told that horrid men what he wanted to know...would he then spare the lives of those men?"

"No." Lotor answered, tone blunt. "He'd just kill them. Enemy soldiers are too much trouble to keep around." And that was provided Morduck even believed what Allura would tell him.

She paused, now playing with the fruit he had given her. "Aren't you going to ask me why I might know the secrets of the castle's defense?"

"Would you tell me if I did?" Lotor asked, not wanting to say he suspected she would make something up to appease Morduck.

"I don't know..." She admitted. "It's...it's complicated." She stared at the fruit, rolling it around on the table before her, getting it dirty. "You were right..." Allura peeked up at him through lowered lashes. "About before. About your guesses. I am more than a berry picker..."

Lotor kept silent, just letting her get the words off her chest. He thought he might learn more if he just listened, rather than prod her with questions.

Allura sighed, letting the fruit roll to a stop. "I'm of high enough birth to know the ins and outs of the castle. I could very well be the key to winning this war for you..." A direct look this time, blues eyes as anxious as they were certain. "Aren't you gonna ask me how?"

"I dare say you'll tell me if you really want me to know..." Lotor said, though a feeling was developing inside him. An instinct that was hinting at just how high up in the planet's hierarchy she was, if she could make that claim. But he didn't want it to be true, Lotor wanting to be play ignorant for as long as Allura would let him.

"How much do you know about Arus' rulers? Wait, don't answer that. I can guess." She sighed. "About as much as we knew about you Drule."

"How can you be so sure?" Lotor wanted to know.

"Lotor, I've no doubt you wouldn't recognize the ruler of Arus, even if you were in front of that person." She glanced down, once again playing with the fruit. "It was the same for me. I didn't know who you were until you told me you were the crown prince..." She let out a bitter sound, half laughing half gasping. "Funny that. That both of us could be so ignorant..."

His bad feeling persisted, Lotor staring at her. She exhaled, needing that steadying breath as she prepared to unburden herself. Lotor placed his hand on top of hers, the fruit slipping out from beneath her fingers. "Allura...whatever it is...it will be okay..."

She still wouldn't look at him, nervousness radiating off her in waves. "Lotor...I...I am...I am the princess of Arus."

He didn't know what sort of reaction she expected him to have, Lotor managing to be impassive. She had just confirmed what the bad feeling had been hinting at, and he didn't take his hand away from hers.

"Well?" She demanded. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Morduck can never know." Lotor said, and she looked surprised at that. "There's no telling what he will do to you if he finds out."

"What about you?" Allura asked. "You could use me, use this and the information I have to regain your commanding position. You could oust Morduck, and complete this invasion of Arus..."

He knew all that, and yet just as quickly as she said it, Lotor dismissed it. "I'll figure out a way to do all that without putting you at risk." Lotor said. She looked conflicted to hear that, Lotor petting her hand. "Thank you. For telling me this. For trusting me enough with this secret." She just nodded, and Lotor leaned back in his chair, thinking about the revelation. It left him feeling quite like the fool when he remembered the things that he had said to her, how he had boasted about making her the queen of the planet. Of offering Arus to her on a silver platter, when she already had possession of this world.

No wonder she hadn't been tempted by his gifts, they must have paled in comparison to the things she could buy with Arus' wealth. She had a million ties to this world, to the people and places she ruled over. He couldn't even offer her a better life as his wife, not when she already ruled at her young age. How could he ever hope to tempt her to leave a world as rich and beautiful as Arus, for the dark, dismal environment of Doom?

He couldn't, and that made him more depressed, his fingers slowing their stroking motions. She noticed, and grew concerned, moving her hand to capture his. "Lotor?"

"It's nothing." He said, trying to smile at her, though it was wilted at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Allura asked worriedly.

"It's just took me by surprise." He told her. "I'm worried for you..."

"More than you were?"

"Indeed." He nodded, concern in his voice. "How loyal are those men to you?"

"Very." She answered.

"For your sake I hope so." He was grim then, Allura gripping his hand harder. "I don't want to alarm you, but if one of them breathes even a whisper of your true identity..."

"Morduck will come for me." She said fearfully. "But Lotor! What about the mating business? I thought mates were sacred to Drules!"

"To most yes. It's what most of us long for, yearning for that moment of feeling completed. But some, like my father, hate the very concept of mates. He wouldn't hesitate to use you to get Arus in Doom's possession. And what's more, I don't doubt that Morduck would do the same, so long as the order came from our King." She paled at that, frightened by his words.

"I have to get off this ship!" Allura whispered, pulling back her hand.

"I'll protect you Allura." Lotor was quick to assure her. "With my life if need be..."

"And what happens if you die?" She looked near to tears, and Lotor could only shrug.

"I won't." He tried to sound confidant.

"I miss my cousin. I miss my friends." She said in reply. "Do we even know if they're safe?"

"I can't know for certain, but it is my hope that Morduck is too busy with the soldiers from the search party to deal with the women in the holding cells." His answer didn't appease her, he could see Allura wanted actual proof and not just speculations. "He may not even bother with the towns if he gains the castle's information from those soldiers."

He was glad she was too innocent to think of other, more darker possibilities. Such as the Drule taking the women out of the holding cell, and torturing them in front of the Arusian soldiers, all to make them break down and tell them what they want to know. Even more troubling, he realized that Romelle as Allura's cousin, surely held a position of power on this planet. If she was brought out before the soldiers, the Arusians would easily spill secrets to spare her life.

"What?" Lotor cursed inwardly, realizing some of his thoughts must have played out on his face. Either that or Allura was learning to read him better. "You thought of something. What is it?"

"You should eat." Lotor said instead of answering her question. "It's best to keep up your strength..."

"In case I'm tortured?" Allura asked, and that made him frown. "You know that's a very real possibility..."

"Tell me about your life on Arus." Lotor urged, trying to distract her from her worries. "I believe you mentioned you had studies..."

She fixed him with a strange look, but answered anyway. "Yes...I'm following several subjects at the moment, in addition to learning five languages."

"Five languages?" He was impressed, even as he wondered how she would take to the Drule tongue. "And you do all this in addition to ruling?"

"Not...not exactly..." She hesitated. "I don't come into my queenship until I turn twenty-one. My guardians are the ones who do most of the ruling, though they have been involving me more and more with the decision making and political aspects of the kingdom. It's all to help prepare me for the day I become Queen, and truly rule this land." She sighed then, and he wondered at the frustrated quality to it. "It's been this way since I was ten, since my parents died."

"How did they die?" Lotor asked, and saw the pain flash in her eyes. "You don't have to speak about it if it's too painful..."

"It was a cruiser accident, their vehicles collided with another." She looked as though the pain was still raw, as if the wounds of losing her parents would never completely heal over. "I know what you're doing." She added, giving him a look. "You're trying to distract me from my worries!"

"Is it working?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"Maybe...Lotor...what about your parents? Your mother?"

"My mother died when I was very young. Younger than you were when you lost both of yours." Lotor answered simply. "I was barely out of diapers when it happened."

"I'm sorry..." She touched his hand, eyes looking misty with unshed tears. "How did it happen?" He hesitated, not sure of the details, knowing his father had talked little about the woman who had given birth to his son. "Don't you know?"

He shook his head. "I can barely remember the sound of her voice, and all I have left of my memories of her are a few pictures my father saved. Not that I think him the sentimental kind in the slightest." Lotor sighed, even as he was picking up an apple, handing it to Allura. "Please..."

"All right, all right!" She took a big bite of the juicy red fruit, exaggerating her chewing. "But only to get you to stop nagging me!" Her words were almost teasing, Lotor smiling at her relieved. "But you have got to eat too!" She pointed out, and he reached for a piece of meat that had gone cold. He made a show of chewing it, mimicking her behavior perfectly.

Soon they were both laughing, the sound more relived than happy. Some of their tension left when they laughed, and the two began to eat in earnest. It was then that the doors to the cabin opened, the scene reeking of familiarity as soldiers ran in. This time they purposefully aimed their weapons at Lotor and Allura, the pair standing, Lotor making sure to position himself so that his mate was hidden by his body.

His instincts were screaming, alarm bells ringing in his head, even as he fought to keep his stance relaxed. He let his hands dangle at his side, right hand ready to draw his sword at the slightest movement from the soldiers.

"Stand down Prince Lotor." Morduck's oily voice, the general turned commander stalking into the room. Lotor was quick to note that Morduck didn't come as near as he could have, the man leaving two men to stand before him. "It is not you we've come for."

Those words told Lotor enough, the prince fighting not to tense up his arms. "If you come to clean up the remains of breakfast, my mate and I are not yet finished with our meal." He stressed the word mate, wanting to be sure that everyone in the room knew what Allura was to him.

"I'll leave breakfast to someone else to clean up." Morduck answered. "I've come for the girl."

His worse fear confirmed, Lotor had to fight to keep from snarling. "And why would another man be concerned with my mate?"

Morduck hesitated, as though he didn't want to answer. "There's been a startling development...One I'm sure even you would be interested in...sire." That last word was added as an afterthought, Morduck not even playing at being respectful.

"Oh? I wonder what that could be." Lotor asked, eyebrows raised. "After all, it's not every day a man hands over his mate to the care of another male. I doubt very much anything you could say would make me want to do that."

"That girl is important." Replied Morduck without batting an eye. "She'll give us the chance to make up for the losses you caused us."

"How?" Lotor demanded, feeling Allura's fingers curl into the back of his tunic. She was being quiet, but then she didn't have much to offer since he and Morduck were speaking in Drule.

"She's the princess of Arus." Morduck finally admitted, and narrowed his eyes at Lotor. "You don't seem very surprised to hear that." The commander was eyeing him with suspicion, growling out an accusation. "You knew! Didn't you? And you said nothing!" A scoffing sound then, Morduck disgusted. "You really are worthless to us now."

Lotor ignored the insult, demanding his own answers from Morduck. "Just what do you intend to do with my mate?" Some of the soldiers were growing restless, unsettled by the turn the conversation was taking for the two Drules.

"It doesn't matter." Morduck said, and then was ordering the two in front of him to approach Lotor and Allura. "Take the girl from the prince." The men hesitated, and Morudck snarled. "Do it now!"

"But commander!" One protested, as the other began to creep forward, laser rifle trained on Lotor. "She's his mate..." He spoke it in the way that would have made a more clear thinking Drule realize just how insane it was to approach a mated pair with the intent to separate the two. Morduck and the other soldier seemed not to care, and if they were aware of Lotor tensing up, they made no mention of it.

"She is first and foremost an enemy of the Drule. She is the key to Doom's success on this planet. And she will be used to the fullest extent of her abilities." Morduck said, raising his voice for all the soldiers in the room to hear.

There was a hum of lazon, followed by a scream of pain and a thump. Lotor looked calmly past the soldier whose hand he had just chopped off, the blood spurting into the air and onto the front of his uniform. The laser rifle had fallen with the hand, and the solider was too busy panicking, remaining hand covering the bleeding stump of his arm in an attempt to staunch the blood.

Allura had squeaked when he did that, but she did not let go of his uniform. Some of the soldiers immediately began charging their weapons, lasers waiting to be deployed. But others looked uncertain, a murmur of protests rising up.

"She is the prince's mate..."

"He'll kill to keep her."

"What do you intend to do with his highness' woman?"

"We shouldn't try to separate them..."

"This is wrong..."

"I'll ask you again!" Lotor's voice rang out loud and clear over the murmurs of the soldiers. "What do you intend to do with my mate?"

Morduck was shoving at the other solider, trying to get him to approach the glaring prince. "It's a good question." Said the soldier. "What do you plan?"

"She'll be used in whatever way is necessary to gain the surrender of this planet!" Morduck shouted. "Now stop standing around, and shoot him!"

Allura couldn't possibly know what was going on, clinging to his back as Lotor began twirling his sword. The lazon hummed, different pitches of sound varying on it's movements. The soldiers who hadn't been questioning Morduck's plans, opened fire without hesitation, and Allura screamed as the blasts went barreling towards them. But she didn't try to leave Lotor's side, keeping her position behind him.

His sword twirled in circles and jerky slashes, the laser beams hitting the blade, and causing it to spark. But more than that, the lasers fired back from where they came, slamming into the soldiers. They didn't always get hit in their armor protected chests, some got shot in the arm or the knee, but it was enough to cause confusion, Morduck shouting and snarling as he ran out of the room.

Some of the soldiers left with him, the ones capable of movement. The others lay ion the floor, the laser beams having been set on a heavy dose of stun. There was two that remained behind, holding up their hands in surrender. "Forgive us Prince Lotor!" They begged, Lotor not lowering his sword as he looked at them. He realized they were one of the few who had protested Morduck's actions, thinking it wrong to try and take away a man's mate.

"What's going on?" Lotor asked them, cautious for a trick. "How did Murdock learn she is the princess of Arus?"

"Then it's true?" asked one. "She really is the princess...?"

"That doesn't matter. She's my mate." Lotor growled, the sound possessive and low. "And Mordock would harm her!"

"It was the human soliders!" The other spoke. "They tried to outlast the torture, but one man was especially weak. He sang like a bird, telling Morduck all he needed to know, including who the princess of this planet is!" Lotor grimaced, realizing his worse fear had come true because of a weakling of a guard.

"Lotor?" Allura's voice, the girl worried. He couldn't risk turning to her, afraid these men might shoot him in the back. He wouldn't put it past them to be pretending to be against Morduck's plans.

"Toss aside your rifles." Lotor ordered, his sword pointing at the floor before him. The two soldiers hesitated, and Lotor barked out an impatient word. "Now!" With a sigh, and two thunks, the rifles were thrown at his feet, Lotor nodding in approval. "Allura...do you think you can handle a weapon long enough to shoot someone?" He was speaking in Basic now, not caring if the guards could follow the conversation or not.

"Shoot someone?" She squeaked out, fingers tightening on his tunic.

"Not to kill, just to stun." Lotor quickly clarified. "We need to get out of here, and we don't need these two following us." She was still hesitating, Lotor fighting back his impatience. "We don't have time for me to convince you. Morduck will be back soon with reinforcements. Now is the only time for us to escape!"

"Escape?" She repeated, startled.

"Yes! So please...pick up a rifle, and shoot these fools!"

"Sire?" The soldiers appeared to have understood more than he'd like, the men started to back towards the door. "Please...we are on your side. We would never harm you or your mate..."

Lotor was barely listening to them, too focused on Allura who timidly crept out from behind him. She kept a nervous gaze on the two soldiers, but knelt to pick up a rifle. "Heavy..." She complained, and took aim at one of the Drules. Lotor used his free hand to help her hold the rifle steady, and with a pull of the trigger, a laser beam shot out of it. It hit the one man squarely in the chest, the other turning to run out the room. The second blast caught him in the back, the man hitting the floor.

Allura screamed when the men fell, and once Lotor let go of the rifle, she dropped it on the floor. Lotor hugged her to him, feeling how she was shaking. "It's all right Allura." Lotor said, being careful with his sword. "They're not dead...they're just asleep."

"You promise?" She asked tearful, and he nodded.

"I wouldn't lie to you about that." Lotor said, and she hugged him back. As much as he would have liked to just stand there all day, hugging and comforting her, he knew they didn't have much time left before someone came to investigate the screams. "Allura...come on..." He sheathed his sword, and knelt down to pick up both rifles, slinging one over his shoulder, and checking to make sure the one in his hands were fully charged. "We're getting out of here."

"We're leaving?" Allura gasped, and he nodded.

"It's not safe for you here. Not anymore." Lotor said, looking at the bodies strewn about the floor of the cabin. He gestured with the rifle for her to follow him, and after a moment's hesitation she did.

"Lotor..." He had his back to her, he was already at the doorway, scanning the empty hall for signs of danger. Not even the guards Jerok and Sabbath were around, but he didn't relax. "I can't just leave!"

"What? Why not?" He demanded, leading her into the hall, cautious for any movement.

"My cousin..." She answered. "My friends. I can't just leave them to be tortured. I won't."

"You'll be tortured in their place!" Lotor said gruffly. "Do you want that?"

"No...but still...I have to do what's right." She touched his back again, her hand shaking with fear. "Please...won't you help me to rescue them?" He reluctantly turned to look at her, she was staring at him, her eyes pleading for him to grant her this request. "Please..." She repeated, tone urgent.

He stared at her, wanting to tell her no, his desire to get her to safety strong. Almost stronger than his desire to please her, the desire that would grant her just about anything she asked for. "Damn..." He muttered under his breath, realizing he really wasn't right in the head if he was about to agree to his mate's plea. "Fine...we'll stop on our way to the holding cells...but at the first sign of trouble, we leave, with or without them."

"Thank you!" Allura exclaimed, sniffling back tears. He wondered if she had even understood the last of what he said, Lotor gesturing for her to follow. He'd love to hold onto her hand, but he needed both of his free to handle the laser rifle. Slowly they worked their way down the hall, Lotor wondering if rescuing her cousin and the others would prove to be the worst idea he had ever had.

To be continued!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! I'm so glad the explanation makes sense. And that you're hooked! :D I'm doubly pleased you could say!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks ever so much! Oh Lotor will get his hands on Morduck, but not for a while. Actually I just wrote before this weekend, his confrontation with Morduck. That doesn't happen until like chapter 45. I'm actually hopeful I am almost done writing this story, knock on wood. And yes, Allura is slowly coming to realize the thing between her and Lotor, and his actions to rescue her cousin and friends will help make her more...agreeable towards him! And thanks again regarding how I characterized Lotor here and in Time's Tangent. I like him bad, but sometimes I can't help but make him a nice guy! XD


	18. Chapter 18

She listened to the screams, voices both male and female, cut down in the middle of being voiced. That made her cringe, Allura wanting to cover her ears, almost as much as she wanted to close her eyes. But she did neither, watching wide eyed as Lotor fired off shot after shot, never hesitating as each new soldier stepped into his view. She could only tell herself to be grateful he wasn't killing anyone, that the laser rifle he used was set on the highest of stun settings.

Still, it was the most violent scene she had ever born witness to, Allura watching shocked at bodies rocked backwards, some being flung off their feet from the force of the laser blasts. At least their skin wasn't charred, Allura relieved there was no smell of burning flesh. Even so, she shivered and crept carefully behind prince Lotor, trying to keep her screams to a minimal.

It was easier than she thought, the girl getting used to the violence due to necessity. Though she would never accept it, Allura wishing there was some way to escape in a more peaceful manner. She watched Lotor effortlessly take down another soldier, the pretty female slumping to the floor. He showed no sign of strain, calm and devoid of remorse for what he was doing to his own people.

And all to protect her, Allura staring wide eyed in amazement. Lotor had meant it when he said he'd kill to protect her, though she was glad that so far the worse he had done was render people unconscious and sever one soldier's hand. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if he turned into a killer, even in defense of her life and well being.

She still remained impressed, knowing the soldiers of her kingdom would lay down their lives to protect her. It was a sense of duty that moved those men and women, not the love and devotion this Drule claimed to feel for her. He was even going so far as to risk everything to help her cousin and the other women captured, and all because Allura had asked him to. He was very brave, and kind, and she felt the spark of something deeper form in her heart for him.

"Allura, catch!" Lotor said, tossing something her way. She blinked in confusion, his shout startling her out of her thoughts. She barely managed to catch the device in time, and when she had a moment to calm down, she realized voices were coming out of it. "We can monitor the situation with this." Lotor said, sounding satisfied. Allura knew his own communicator had been rendered useless, a jamming signal being placed on it.

"This will let us know their position?" Allura asked, wishing she could speak the Drule language. He nodded, grinning, then saw the look on her face. Before she could do more than shout, he was spinning, blast already firing off to take out the soldier that had run around the corner of the hall. He flew back into the wall, Lotor hurrying forward.

"Perfect timing." Lotor said, tossing his rifle on the floor. "I could use a new weapon." He plucked the laser rifle from the downed soldiers' hands, checking it's charge. "Nearly full." Grinned Lotor pleased.

"How much further to the ship's dungeon?" Allura asked, worried voice full of tension.

"Not far." Lotor assured her. "Just two more halls, and we'll come across the stairs that lead down to it."

She nearly groaned at his answer, thinking two halls might as well be a million miles away, what with all the Drule soldiers running interference in the corridors. Lotor inched towards the bend of the hall, cautiously peering around the corner before waving at her to follow him. She hurried towards him, the communication device crackling with voices, men and women shooting out orders, all of it sounding like jumbled nonsense to her. But Lotor seemed to be able to pick out the voices, going so far as to smirk at her.

"They haven't realized our location. They're running like witless fools all over this ship, hoping to stumble upon us before we make for one of the known exits."

"They didn't count on us going to rescue anyone." Allura said quietly, and Lotor nodded.

"We're being very foolish you know." He tone was serious, all hint of good humor gone from him. "Wasting time and resources on this rescue of yours."

"I think you're very brave." She said in reply. "Brave and kind and..." The word wonderful was on the tip of her tongue, Allura trailing off to just blush at Lotor. He hardly seemed mollified by her words, sounding gruff as he spoke.

"Brave yes. Kind? Hardly."

"Oh but you are!" Allura insisted passionately. "You've shown nothing but kindness to me!"

"That's different." The more flustered he became, the more he sounded like he was growling. "You're my mate..." He said it like that explained everything, and in a way she supposed it did.

Still she didn't let it drop, Allura risking a smile at him. "You've also been very patient with me. Lord knows I've tested your limits of endurance these past few days." A smile quirked his lips, Lotor allowing a nod. "And now you are doing so much to help me and my friends..."

A woman burst onto the scene, looking shocked to see the pair. Without even turning, Lotor fired off a shot in her direction, his gaze all for Allura. She couldn't help shivering, and the third blast from Lotor caught the woman in the shoulder. It was enough, the laser spreading through her body, dropping her to the floor.

"I'm grateful...really.." Allura continued, feeling trapped by Lotor's stare.

"I don't want your gratitude Allura..." Lotor told her, and she nodded.

"I know..." But she couldn't give him what he really wanted, couldn't promise herself to him. It made her feel guilty, Allura wondering if she was just using him to accomplish her own goals. "You don't have to do this..." Allura added, trying not to fidget with the communication device. The last thing she needed was to accidentally press the wrong button.

"Yes, I do." Lotor bent down, pressing a kiss against her lips. "This decision was made for us the moment Morduck learned who you really are." She blinked up bemused at him, lips still tingling from his kiss.

"It's just that easy for you?" Allura asked, thinking it should be more complicated.

"Just that easy." Lotor agreed, hefting the laser rifle in his arms. "Come...we have to cover more ground and quickly now." He turned, and ran in the direction the female soldier had come from, Allura having to jog to keep near him. He never let her get ahead of him, Lotor always keeping a few steps in front of her. More soldiers appeared, and each time the prince took them out, never hesitating one instant.

It was that lack of hesitation that saved them, Lotor managing to avoid being shot. One blast would have been enough to end their attempts at a rescue mission, the prince would have dropped like a fly if hit. She tried not to imagine what would have happened next, Allura knowing Morduck was calling for her blood.

Eventually they made it to the staircase, Lotor dropping two more soldiers with his shots. She expected him to march down the stairs immediately, but he paused, an uncertain look in his eyes. "Lotor?' Allura said his name worriedly, stepping over the bodies to come closer to him.

"This might be a little tricky." His admittance surprised her, Allura lifting her eyebrows in question. "It's closer quarters than what we've been facing." Lotor said. "I'll have to not only be quick, but precise with my shots. And if I'm not.."

"We'll be caught."

"There is that." Lotor agreed. "But I was thinking more of the fact the blasts might be rebound into the holding cells. The last thing we need is for one of your friends to be rendered unconscious." He sighed then. "I can carry only so much weight, and if I'm burdened with a body, I'll have trouble shooting the rifles."

"So what do we do?" Allura asked, hoping they hadn't come all this way just to be stopped.

"You can stay on the staircase." Lotor answered, and then winked at her. "And say a prayer for me and your friends."

She blinked surprised, Lotor reaching to touch the communication device in her hands. "That's your plan?" She hissed out loudly, not liking it one bit. The communication device went dead, the voices silent for the moment. Lotor gestured for her to follow him, a finger held to his lips signaling silence. Allura sighed, and followed him down the stairs.

They got about halfway down, and then he gestured for her to stop. She did so but was uneasy, worrying about all the things that could go wrong. Lotor smiled at her one last time, and then was inching downwards, his booted feet silent on the steps. She watched him clear the bottom most step, and then he was out of sight. But all too soon shouting was occurring, voices yelling in Drule, followed by the sounds of lasers being discharged.

Allura shivered, and clasping her hands around the communicator, began to whisper a prayer. "Please let him be safe...let him win this fight, and let my friends come out of this unharmed."

She jumped when a laser bolt shot up into the staircase, Allura just managing to lurch to the side and avoid being hit. She heard Lotor's voice, and he sounded MAD, a volley of lasers being discharged over his shouts. She took that he could talk as a good sign, Allura knowing if he had been shot, he'd be on the ground sleeping, not yelling.

And still the laser fight continued, Allura waiting with held breath, her heart beating faster. It would seem like an eternity would go by before Lotor called up to her, though in actuality less than five minutes would have passed.

"Allura! It's safe to come down!" She just barely remembered to exhale, Allura hesitating so long that Lotor appeared at the foot of the stairs. He grinned up at her, eyes relived to see she was fine, and she felt something tighten in her chest at his smile. When he held out his hand to her, rifle slung over his shoulder, she did not hesitate, running down the stair case to him.

For one instant they just held hands, Allura not sure if she wanted to grin foolishly or cry tears of relief. She looked him over critically, trying to see if anything had come close to hurting him. But Lotor appeared untouched, and she felt nearly faint with relief.

"Careful!" Lotor said, catching her around the waist when she actually sagged.

"I'm fine, thank you." Allura quickly reassured him, noting how reluctant he seemed to let go of her. Truth be known she was in no rush to pull away from him, grateful for the moment of peace they had managed to snag on the staircase.

That peace was interrupted by voices, the scared females shouting, not understanding what had happened at all. Lotor grimaced, letting go of her. "We better go down and see to your friends. Before they bring the whole ship's crew down on us with their complaints."

"Right!" Allura said, and hurried past him into the dungeon. She saw the bodies of four soldiers laying on the ground, smoking weapons still clutched in their hands. But more than that, she saw her cousin and friends, the women rushing to the bars of their cell, calling out in excited voices.

"Allura!"

"Oh cousin, it's really you!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm so scared! A Drule has gone mad!"

"Calm down." Allura advised, taking the time to touch each woman's hands. "I can explain..."

"You nearly killed us all!" Romelle shouted, having spied Lotor entering the room.

"But he didn't." Allura quickly said.

"What is that savage doing? now" Romelle asked, eyes on Lotor. The prince was bending over one of the guards, searching through his pockets for something.

"He's..." Allura started to answer, but her eyes had noticed the cell next to them. A man was inside, watching quietly as Allura held her reunion with the women. "Captain Darius?" Allura gasped, recognizing the man even with the bruises and blood on his face. His captain's uniform was tattered, some places charred from laser blasts. And all his medals of honor had been stolen. But there was no mistaking the grizzled face of the forty-five year old man.

"Allura." Captain Darius said, his head doing a nod that could double as a respectful bow. She noted he was careful not to say her title, surely fearing Lotor would hear.

"What are you doing here?" Allura asked, as Lotor approached with a card key in his hand.

"I'm ashamed to admit I was captured by the Drule. Just one of a handful...and the last in line waiting to be tortured." Darius answered, eyes brimming with anger. She instantly made a decision, coming closer to his cell, arm extending so she could touch his hand.

"You won't be tortured. Not today!" She turned to Lotor, gesturing to Darius' cell. "Please release him."

Lotor took one look at the angry human, and shook his head. "You've got to be joking." He said dryly.

"I am not. This is Captain Darius!"

"So I heard."

"He's in charge of security at the castle." She explained, and Lotor frowned.

"Shouldn't the head of security remain inside the castle, rather than traipse around the woods, looking for missing girls?"

"I don't expect a Drule like you to understand." A haughty sniff from Darius, his fists tightening on the bars. "I've watched Allura and Romelle since they were about knee high. I wasn't about to sit back and let them remain missing, if I could help."

"Some help. You ended up as trapped as they are." Lotor pointed out, and Darius turned even angrier.

"Lotor..." A reproachful look from Allura, the prince sighing though he did not apologize. "Please...we have to take Darius with us! And he can help you fight! Surely another pair of hands would help us greatly."

"I've been doing fine on my own." Lotor replied. "And this man hardly looks like he's in any condition to fight, let alone defend you."

"I'm tougher than I look!" insisted Darius. "But I won't beg. You can leave me to rot in here. But get the others out."

"A fine idea." Smirked Lotor, and Allure cried out.

"NO!" She shook her head, and actually stamped her foot, showing her distress at the thought of leaving Darius behind. "He comes with us Lotor. Or else...I won't go!"

"Allura!" Darius protested, and Lotor snarled.

"If I have to, I'll carry you off this ship, kicking and screaming!"

"That's fine with me!" She was bold, crossing her arms over her chest. "But how will you get the rest of the women off? You can't carry us all!"

"Right!" Romelle had caught on quick enough, the girl smirking at Lotor. "We won't leave Captain Darius behind. We'd rather die!"

"You're all being very foolish." Lotor complained, and Darius actually agreed with him.

"Indeed. You must get to safety...don't make our efforts be in vain."

"No. You're coming with us, and that's final! Now please!" She thrust out her arm, wanting the card key. "Let me open his cell!"

For a long moment Lotor just stared at her, and she feared he would call her on her bluff. And then he was grumbling, handing the card key to her. She didn't quite collapse in relief when she felt the hard plastic in her hand, Allura quickly turning to swipe the card into the cell's lock. The light turned from red to green, the door unlocking with a hiss.

Darius looked at her with surprise, clearly shocked she had gotten the Drule to agree with her. "Thank you Allura." It felt weird not to hear him call her by her title, but she smiled all the same.

"You're welcome." She was already hurrying to the cell with the women, ready to open it with the card key. She could hear Lotor grumbling, something about them possibly regretting this, and then she heard a shout. The women in the cell had a mixture of reactions, gasping and screaming, Allura already swiping the card key into the lock. She didn't pause to watch the cell open, turning instead towards Lotor. Her mouth dropped down in disbelief, Allura seeing Lotor stagger back, a hand rubbing his jaw.

"Filthy Drule!" Darius spat in Lotor's direction, hands curled into fists. "Romelle has told me all about you and your plans for Allura!"

"Romelle!" Allura's eyes were huge, she turned to look at her cousin who was nonplused. "What have you been telling the captain?"

"Just the truth." Romelle said, sounding defensive. "That crazy Drule of yours was down here the other day, talking about marrying you and what not. About being in love with you."

"I shudder to think what he did when you were alone with him these past three days." Said the brown haired Marie.

Allura tried not to blush, not wanting her color to betray what had happened. "It was fine. He did not hurt me..." Romelle was eyeing her intently, her look showing her doubt. "Really...nothing happened..."

"That's not what you said the other day..." pointed out Marie.

"Yes." Romelle's blue eyes gleamed, a shrew look in them. "You said he did and said things that he shouldn't. That reeks of inappropriateness to me!"

"N...no..." stammered Allura, knowing that right now she couldn't admit the truth. Not with Darius wanting to kill Lotor. The Drule was having difficulty in restraining the man, and all because Lotor did not want to hurt Darius. He had a hold of both man's wrists, Darius lashing out with his knee, catching Lotor in the stomach. The wind expelled forcibly from the prince's lungs, but he did not let go of the captain.

"I'll kill you!" Darius was shouting, seeming half crazed in the moment.

"You can try!" retorted Lotor, glaring at the man.

"I'll do more than try, you planet invading scum!"

"Allura, call off your guard dog, or I will be forced to put him down!" Lotor's tone of voice implied she would not like what he would do to subdue Darius.

"Darius stop!" Allura was calling out, wincing as he once again kneed Lotor in the stomach.

"No Darius, keep going!" cheered Romelle, and the other women were also shouting out encouragements.

"He's trying to help us!" Allura added, and Darius snarled back.

"We don't need the help of a Drule!"

"Really? Cause you were doing what exactly in that cell before I came along?" Lotor taunted. "Face it, without me you'd be next to be tortured. And not only are you further wasting our time, you are trying the last of my patience." Lotor let go of one of the man's wrist, just back handing him hard across the face.

"Captain Darius!" Allura cried out, seeing him stagger back stunned. He fell against the bars of his cell, and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His eyes looked enraged, and he suddenly bum rushed Lotor, arms going around the prince's waist, and tipping the prince to the floor with him. The two began to wrestle, and Allura lost her temper, snatching a hand sized laser pistol off the floor.

"We don't have time for this!" She shouted, firing a blast off into the air. "You two can stay here and kill each other, but I'm leaving!" Her shot just barely missed the two men, searing a fist size hole in the wall. She was shocked by the deadliness of the weapon, but quickly recovered, trying to pretend she had known what would happen.

"Now." She said primly, aiming the pistol at the floor, rather than at anybody. "You've got twenty seconds to make up. I'm leaving regardless of what you decide." Allura turned, looking at her cousin and friends. "Well?" She arched an eyebrow at the stunned females, one hand resting on her hip. "Are you coming with me or not?" She couldn't possibly hope to fight her way free of the Drule without Lotor and Darius, but the women all murmured agreement, shuffling to follow her towards the stairs. Allura could hear Lotor and Darius speaking, the men voicing an uneasy truce that had them pulling apart, and the sound made her smile. It felt good to be tossing out orders, and having them obeyed, giving her a renewed sense of confidence she had been sorely lacking.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the dark rose maiden, ah thanks! And the action just continues in this one! And the next. It was fun in a different kind of way from all the sexual tension scenes! XD And you're right, princess or not, Lotor protects his mate! A mated Drule is absolutely loyal to their partner. ^_- The lazon blades remind me of star wars to, and in Misty's story, when she has that Maserath possessed Lotor use his magic to pull away Keith's blaster, that made me think of the jedi force! And can you imagine, soon Lotor will be stuck in the woods with a bunch of unhappy women and Captain Darius! XD

Misty gargoyle, no worries. I figured it was a typo! And yes, the plot is thickening! I call this the fic where Lotor gives up a lot to be with Allura. (Instead of her having to give up everything to be with him! XD) It's very fun. I just finishd writing a side story to this...well. I say finished, but It's not...I still have one maybe two more chapters to go. I'll eventually post it on this site, but right now the side story runs adjacent to chapter 44-47, so you can see why i can't post it. It would contain too many spoilers. I think I am gonna up my update schedule for this story to several times a week too. I am so excited for other people to read! And now I am off to bed!


	19. Chapter 19

It had taken them nearly an hour to traverse the large warship, the time doubled due to the amount of soldiers that stood between them and freedom. Lotor continued to shoot the soldiers as they appeared, and this time he had assistance, from a human no less. His lips curled, Lotor trying not to sneer as he thought of Captain Darius, and the eager way the man shot down the Drule soldiers.

Allura barely had control of the human, the man having wanted to KILL any and all Drules that tried to stop their escape. Lotor could see in Darius' eyes the thirst for revenge, the man eager to avenge his fallen comrades, and claim justice for Arus. A heated argument had ensured, Darius fighting for the right to use killing force on the Drule soldiers.

Lotor had been tempted to toss him back into a holding cell, but it was Allura who got the human under control. The control was thin, a rubber band waiting to snap from tension. Lotor wouldn't put it past the human to try and shoot him, and he made sure to keep Darius from his back.

Allura was still carrying the hand blaster she had taken from the floor of the dungeon, though she didn't dare use it. Lotor allowed her to keep it, just on the off chance something happened to him, and his mate would be forced to protect herself. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, Lotor remembering how wild her shot in the dungeons had been. And with it came a shudder, the prince knowing how fortunate the deadly blast has not hit him. One shot of the blaster's charge, and he would have been dead.

Romelle and the women followed behind Allura, the females walking huddled together, clinging to each other. They didn't move nearly as fast as Lotor would have liked, only Allura tried to keep up with the two men, the rest tripping over their feet in that awkward shuffle they were doing. At least they were nearly to one of the ship's emergency exits, Lotor relieved to see it wasn't any where as crowded with soldiers in this part of the ship.

No doubt most of the soldiers were over by the main exit, guarding the ramp that led on and off the ship. Allura still carried the communicator he had stolen off of a soldier, but it had gone silent, as though they had realized Lotor was monitoring the airwaves. He had no way to keep track of Morduck's movements now, and that left him uneasy.

Two more soldiers stepped into view, Lotor quickly aiming and pulling the trigger, his blast taking out one at the same time as Darius' took at the other. Neither chose to compliment the other, there was no time for it, nor did they admire each other's skills with guns.

"How much farther?" Darius demanded gruffly.

"We're just going around in circles!" complained Romelle, who refused to trust Lotor regardless of what he did. That cousin of Allura's was as whiny as she was blood thirsty, the woman wanting to kill the Drules as much as Captain Darius had! "He's just playing with us Allura, building up false hope only to crush it."

"Romelle!" admonished Allura. "You know better than that. He's risking everything to help us escape!"

"And why would he do that?" Romelle demanded. "Because he thinks he loves you?"

"I don't think, I KNOW." Lotor interjected himself into the conversation, though he was distracted, eyeing the ship's wall. Romelle made a scoffing sound, but did not try to argue with him. "Keep me covered." He ordered Darius, though he was loathe to trust his personal safety to the scowling human.

"What are you going to do?" The human asked, scanning the hall.

"The exit should be just around here..." Lotor said, inching forward until he spied the turn style handle built into the wall. He slung his laser rifle over his shoulder, needing both hands free to grip the handle. He began spinning it counter clockwise, the handle tension resisting him with every turn.

"An exit right here?" Allura sounded surprised, and he remembered she hadn't had much experience in war ships before being taken aboard this one.

"Emergency hatch..." Lotor explained, hearing the wall start to hiss. Seams appeared in the metal, the door being revealed to them. "We'd be screwed if there was only one exit aboard a ship this large."

"Makes sense..." Allura murmured, watching as he got the door open the rest of the way. She inched closer to him, and suddenly grabbed his arm, hissing in surprise. "That's quite a jump we have to make!" She was staring down at the ten foot drop, and there was no ladder or ramp to help them down.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you." Lotor promised, than looked at the other women. "I'll catch you all."

Romelle looked ready to complain, and the others began murmuring fearfully over the long drop to the ground. He ignored them, and looked at Darius, eyes holding a challenge. "Think you can get down on your own, old man?"

"Hmph." grunted the captain. "I'll manage."

"Try not to break a leg in the process." Warned Lotor, and then he was freeing himself from Allura's grip.

"Be careful..." She whispered, staring at him.

"I always am." Lotor said, and with the natural born grace of a cat, was leaping down from the ship. His feet hit the forest floor, Lotor's knees going down to hover above it as he maintained his balance. Except for the jarring impact of his landing, he was fine, quickly straightening up to flash a thumbs up at Allura.

The women had joined her at the exit way, all looking frightened or uncertain at what they were about to do. He could hear the faint murmur of Allura's voice, his mate talking reassurance to them. Even with her words, none were eager to be the first to go down, not until Romelle sighed and shoved her way to the front.

"I guess it's up to me to lead by example." Her words were lofty, but she was pale with fright. It didn't stop her from shooting Lotor a nasty glare, as if daring him not to catch her. "Here I go..." Romelle had jumped before she finished that announcement, the other women screaming in alarm. Lotor winced at the sound, hoping the screams wouldn't draw any more soldiers to them.

"Ufff!" Romelle had landed in his arms, and she didn't even take the time to lay there stunned. "Let me go, you filthy Drule animal!" Her words left him tempted to unceremoniously drop her, but he was conscious of his mate's eyes watching them.

"Don't wander too far." Lotor warned, as Romelle stepped away from him.

"I don't take orders from a Drule!" She hissed back, and he had to smirk.

"You've been doing just that all this time. What's more it's kept you free and alive. So princess..." His snide saying of her title had her paling, Romelle realizing he knew what she was. "Shut up and stay out of trouble."

Romelle sputtered angrily, indignant rage bubbling out of her as he caught the second woman to jump. "How dare you speak to me in that manner!"

Lotor ignored her, setting down the woman, and gesturing to Allura to send down the third. This girl seemed more frightened than the rest, she was gripping the edge of the door, shaking her head no with tears streaming down her cheeks. Allura was petting her hair, and talking soothingly to her, and the woman continue to refuse to jump. Lotor was starting to growl with impatience, tapping his foot, wondering if they would be caught because one woman's fear of heights made her into a blubbering coward. Then Allura, of all people, PUSHED the girl. Hard enough that she fell screaming from the ship, Lotor lunging forward to catch her in his arms.

The woman continued to cry, and she wrapped her arms around Lotor, nearly cutting off his air with her hold. She babbled thank yous, too relieved that she hadn't hit the ground, to be mad at her princess. It took Romelle talking the woman down, to get her untangled from the prince, Lotor breathing easier once the woman reluctantly let go of him.

Even once standing, she continued to tremble, trying to calm down her crying as Romelle and the other woman petted and hugged her. The fourth woman was jumping, a brave look on her face. She was determined not to make a scene, and Lotor appreciated her for her efforts. He caught her, and set her down, and then it was the brown haired Marie's turn to jump. After her it would just be Allura and Darius, the man having remained on board the ship to guard the women while they jumped.

When it came time for Allura to jump, she looked him in the eyes, showing how much trust she put in his ability to catch her. It was more trust than she had shown him previously, Lotor smiling back at her, and gesturing for her to jump. She did so, and he lurched forward, snagging hold of her waist, and pulling her into his arms. She actually wrapped her arms around him, seeming not to care that her cousin and friends were watching.

"You did great Allura." He whispered praise in her ear. "You never showed one ounce of fear."

"I was frightened out of my wits." She confided, and now he realized her body was trembling.

"I'll never tell." Lotor said, content to hold her until she stopped shaking. A thump was heard, Darius having landed in an awkward heap next to them. The poor human didn't have the natural jumping ability of the Drule, nor was he used to landing from such a high jump. Lotor glanced his way, still holding onto Allura, and Darius scowled.

Lotor took it that it was a good sign the human was scowling, it meant the man hadn't injured himself too badly from his jump. The human's eyes narrowed, and he awkwardly stumbled to his feet, bringing his laser rifle to bear on Lotor. "Put her down Drule!" He ordered, and Allura gasped.

"Darius!"

"Make me." Lotor mocked, fingers tightening their hold on Allura.

"Lotor! Don't make more trouble!" Allura begged.

"I'm not." Lotor retorted. "This human seems to forget how much he owes me."

"After what your comrades did, I think we're more than even on that account." Darius retorted. "Now put her down, and step away!"

"You're not really going to shoot me while I am holding your princess." Lotor said amused, gasps rising all around. "Yes, that's right. I know who she is. And so do the rest of the Drule. Her life is in danger, and we don't have time for you to hold silly grudges."

"Silly grudges?" Darius sputtered. "My men were tortured and killed, cut down in the prime of their lives!"

"They were foolish to go up against the Drule." Lotor calmly replied. "Besides, it was not my order that killed your men. Morduck is the one who is in charge of this operation now." The last was said bitterly, Allura shifting to touch his face.

"Darius...Lotor is right. What's more he helped us. Aim your weapon elsewhere..." Darius hesitated, but lowered the rifle to point at the forest floor. "Thank you." She said, not showing her relief. She wiggled in Lotor's arms, signaling she was ready to be put down. He did so reluctantly, and she stood, moving her hands over the front of her shirt in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles. "Now...we better get a move on. The castle is some distance away...we've got quite a bit of walking to do."

She was giving orders, and he enjoyed watching her take command of the party. Everyone grumbled and sighed, but nodded, content to do as Allura said. Until Romelle noticed Lotor moving to follow Allura, and her voice barked out a protest. "He's not coming with us!"

"Yes, he is Romelle!" Allura said. "He's risked much for us."

"He's the enemy! He should go back to his ship!"

"And what will happen to him then?" Allura demanded. "After what he's done..."

"They'll kill him." Darius gruffly pointed out.

"Good riddance says I!" Romelle exclaimed, and Allura frowned at her.

"Romelle! How can you be so...so cruel? So unforgiving!"

"How can you be so accepting of one of them after what they did?" Romelle countered.

"You women were not harmed." Lotor interjected himself into the conversation. "I made sure of that."

"But they WANTED too!" Romelle pointed out.

"But they didn't." Lotor firmly said.

"He's coming with us!" Allura said, and took Lotor's arm. She didn't look back, half dragging Lotor with her towards the edge of the forest's clearing. He didn't know if they were going in the right direction, but at least they were heading for the coverage of the trees.

"I don't like it any more than you." Darius was saying to Romelle. She hmphed, and then was stalking forward, Darius and the other women hurrying after her. Allura didn't slow down to let them catch up, clinging to Lotor's arm as they moved deeper into the heart of the forest.

"I'm sorry for my cousin." She whispered softly. "She's normally a lot nicer than this."

"I suppose I can't blame her." Replied Lotor. "It's a lot to take in, an invasion and being held prisoner for days. It would leave the best of us cranky."

"You're being very understanding." Allura said, and he chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised." She flushed at that, making him grin.

"What are you going to do?" Allura asked. "I mean...are you okay, leaving your people like this?"

Her question was met with silence, Lotor thinking long and hard on the answer. He felt leery with abandoning his people, especially to a wanna be leader like Morduck. He thought about all he had done, in order to save Allura, how he had ruthlessly shot down man and woman, fighting his way to earn her and her friends their freedom. His actions would be looked upon as treasonous, he would surely be branded a traitor.

Lotor could only hope that he'd be able to make a case that he had been acting in his mate's best interest. That would surely garner him sympathy with the Drule people, Lotor intending to bring to light the fact that Morduck had intended to torture, possibly kill Allura. Lotor could only hope the man's actions hadn't been justified by his father, the prince wondering if even Zarkon would dare go against the sacredness of the mating bond in his attempt to invade Arus.

As it was, the voices on the communicator had spread rumors, saying the Drule prince had gone crazy. They didn't give a reason for his insanity, just gave the orders to detain him, to shoot him down if need be. Morduck couldn't outright kill him, not without facing accusations and King Zarkon, but he could imprison Lotor. The Drule Prince wouldn't put it past the commander to lie and say he was ignorant of the bond Lotor shared with Allura, and try to claim innocence that way.

"I need to talk to my father." Lotor said at last. "I need to find out where he stands on this, if he gave Morduck permission to harm you."

"What will you do if he did?" Allura wondered out loud, and Lotor shrugged.

"I'm hoping Morduck acted on his own. Maybe then I can regain command of my crew." He sighed, wondering what he would do next. Zarkon would still want to invade Arus, and Lotor would be stuck having to choose between his father's wishes and his mate's. "I dunno Allura..." He ran an agitated hand through his hair, almost growling in the next instant. "I honestly don't know what to do beyond trying to reason with my father..."

"Can you not get him to consider peace?" She asked, still clinging to his arm. "Open up peace talks between Arus and Doom?"

"You don't know my father the way I do." Lotor said glumly. "He'd laugh at the thought of peace."

"Oh..." A quiet sound, Allura sounding as depressed he was.

Lotor walked in silence a bit longer, then risked a glance at her. She was staring straight ahead, expression troubled. "There might be another way to peacefully resolve this..." He saw he had her interest, Allura looking at him. "If my father recognizees that we are a mated pair...by all right...Arus would become part of the Doom Empire through our union."

She frowned at that. "You mean he would try to claim Arus that way?" Lotor nodded. "I'd never let him just take Arus! When...if I marry, it will not be a match that hands over my planet and people to someone who would do them harm!"

He couldn't even argue that Zarkon would not harm the people of this world, Lotor holding back a sigh. "Then you'll have to be ready to fight Doom and it's forces."

"Will you help us? Help me?" Allura asked, and Lotor hesitated. "I know it's a difficult position to be placed in...perhaps I have no right to ask..."

"You are my mate...you can ask me anything." Lotor told her.

"But you might not always grant it." Allura replied. "I remember you telling me about the men protecting their mates, overriding their decisions if the women wanted to do something that would put them in danger."

"Yes."

"And I harbor no illusions about what occurred on the ship." Allura continued. "If Morduck hadn't taken over, hadn't tried to hurt me, I'd still be there, still be your prisoner."

A flash of guilt zipped through him, Lotor knowing he would have never acted if Morduck hadn't forced his hand. "I had to protect you." He paused, thinking it over. "And I will continue to protect you, even if I must fight against my father and my people. But..."

"But you hope it doesn't come to that." Allura finished for him. He nodded, but was otherwise silent, lifting a hand to hold a heavy tree branch out of the way. They ducked under it, and the rest of their party followed, Darius and Romelle bringing up the rear.

"I don't like it." Lotor's sharp hearing picked up Romelle's heated whisper, the girl still complaining. "How can we trust a Drule? They are the enemy. HE is the enemy."

"I'm not going so far as to put my trust in him." Darius replied. "I'd be a fool otherwise."

"Allura is not thinking clearly." Continued Romelle. "We can't bring him to the castle! He'll find a way to betray us once there!"

"I'll kill him if he tries anything." Promised Darius. "You have my word, princess."

Thank you captain. I am grateful for all you continue to do." She said, then sighed. "Allura is under a lot of stress, no thanks to that Drule. Who knows what sort of ideas he filled her head with, when she was with him."

Annoyed, Lotor raised his voice, startling the pair. "Quit dawdling you two. You're falling behind!"

"Hmph!" sniffed Romelle, but she quickened her pace as Darius began walking faster. "Are we even going the right way?"

"The castle is to the east of the forest." Allura said confidently. "So yes, we are."

"We still have a lot of ground to cover." Darius warned. "We won't have time for many rests."

"We might not rest at all." Lotor announced to disappointed groans. "My people can go without sleep a lot longer than you humans. Which means they'll quickly catch up if we pause. I hope you ladies are up to the task of trekking through the woods at night, because we will not be stopping until closer to dawn." He ignored the vocal complaints, and Allura's attempts to calm the women down.

"Inhuman freak!" Romelle muttered, just loud enough for all to hear. He twitched but did not turn to her, choosing not to satisfy her with a response. Lotor wasn't looking forward to the journey anymore than the women were. In fact he would have preferred it if it was just Allura and him, rather than this surly group of humans. He held back his sigh, knowing the journey was going to be tiring, and not just on their feet.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! It was fun! And I believe Lotor had fun too! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yep! It does show that! And as for Romelle, oh man wait till you see what I do to her in later chapters. But she is rather a brat in this fic, a shrewish nature towards Drules. *giggles because of her fate.* Allura and her discomfort at hadnlign weapons. In this alternate universe, she's never had to fight. She's not even the pilot of blue lion! So this was the first time she ever got to shoot someone! XD I'm glad you like the scene between Lotor and Darius. Lotor and Darius actually become sorta friends eventually. Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

He was up before the rest of his party, Lotor standing some distance from the camp, scouting the area. This early only the birds were up, letting out the occasional chirps as they hunted worms, their weight such that they didn't even disturb the branches of the trees. The trees themselves formed a thick canopy over the forest, the early morning sun not able to get more than a few sunbeams through the foliage.

It was just enough to light up the woods, but not enough to warm the air, Lotor's breath chilling as quickly as it left him. The women were huddled together, shivering as they rested, and no one, not even Romelle had seen fit to complain about the lack of a fire. They had known without Lotor telling them, that it would have been too risky, the smoke of the flames would have been a beacon that would lead their Drule pursuers to them.

Even with the woman cuddled together for the collective's body warmth, Lotor felt sure that some if not all of them would come down with a cold. They were all dressed for warmer weather, thin fabric that seemed to let in every gust of wind. Lotor wished he had had the time to think to bring his cloak, he would have given it to Allura. Even though he strongly suspected his mate would have passed it off to someone else, as a sign of her caring.

He paced closer to the camp, taking care to erase the signs of their travel. Several branches were in his hands, Lotor sweeping them across the dirt, erasing the footprints the women had left. He also took care to check the bushes and trees, making sure no one's hair or clothing had ripped off during their passage. He still felt his efforts were inadequate, Lotor wishing there was more he could do to throw his people off their track.

He glanced up at the sky again, trying to peer through the foliage to judge how much time had passed. He had forced the women to walk for most of the night, not allowing them to rest until an hour before sun up. Such actions had made him even more unpopular, but right now Lotor didn't care about making friends, more concerned with surviving long enough to get to Allura's castle.

He returned to the camp, eyeing the stretch of forest ahead of them. There had been no sign of anyone from the castle, but he was sure eventually they would come across someone. He had mixed feelings about that, Lotor not wanting to be outnumbered by human soldiers, and yet wanting to get the women to the safety the humans could offer.

He passed by Darius, the human captain sleeping upright, laser rifle clutched in his arms. Lotor was careful not to make any sounds as he moved, not wanting the human to accidentally shoot him. He inched closer to Allura and the pile of females, Lotor going down on one knee to shake his mate awake. She wasn't in that deep a sleep, Allura startling awake with a gasp.

He smiled at her, pleased she hadn't screamed. "What...Is it time already?" She tried to stifle a yawn, looking far too tired for his liking.

"We need to get a move on." Lotor said. "The Drules won't rest any longer than this." He left off the dark thought that whispered the Drule might not have rested at all.

"All right..." Allura sighed, sitting upright. She nudged the woman next to her, a pretty redhead whose eyes were a vibrant green color. The redhead moaned when she realized it was already time for them to break camp, her princess already touching the arm of the next woman. One by one, the remaining women were awakened, the soft murmur of their complaints rousing Captain Darius from his nap.

Lotor noted the man did not complain, the guard surely used to roughing it under less than ideal conditions due to his soldier's background. He laid down the rifle next to him, and began doing some deep knee bends, some sort of exercise meant to wake him more fully.

"We should get going now." Lotor said, hand held out to help Allura stand. He noticed she had a twig caught up in her hair, Lotor gently untangled it from her braid. She blinked at it in surprise, flushing slightly as though she was embarrassed over her less than immaculate state. "Don't worry." Lotor murmured for her ears alone. "You look beautiful in my eyes, even with twigs in your hair."

The moment was ruined by Romelle's voice, the woman loudly complaining. "Not only am I tired, and cold, I'm hungry too. Why can't you be a good savage, and go rustle up some breakfast for us?"

"Romelle!" Allura exclaimed, turning to stare at her cousin. "Can't you at least be civil to Lotor? Especially after all he's done?"

"Hmph." Romelle crossed her arms over her chest, giving the prince the evil eye. "Unlike some people, I haven't forgotten that he was part of the party who captured us in the first place. If they had just left us alone, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

"If we hadn't taken you, we would have found someone else to capture." Lotor told her. "No doubt Arus would already be on it's way towards total domination by the Drule. It's a very fortunate twist of fate, that I was the one to find you, that Allura was with you..." A sudden thought had him trailing off, Lotor imagining how close he had come to perhaps never meeting his mate.

"Lotor?" Allura's hand was on his arm, she had noticed the shiver that went through him.

"I'm fine." Lotor quickly reassured her. "If your cousin is done with her complaints, we should leave now."

"I'm in agreement with the Drule." Came Darius voice, the man having finishing his squats. He was standing now, laser rifle in hand, and scanning the way they had come. He was tense, though Lotor could see no reason for it.

"The Drule haven't caught up with us." Lotor told him.

"How can you be so sure?" Darius wanted to know. "I see no signs..."

"I've heard the stories..." added Marie, voice a hushed whisper. "The Drule move like silent shadows, their presence unnoticed until they are right upon you." The women seemed to shiver as one, and they alternated between looking at Lotor and the woods behind them.

"Is it true?" asked the redhead, looking at Lotor for confirmation.

"My people are good at stealthy maneuvers..." Lotor admitted, and Romelle snorted.

"Nothing but a bunch of lousy sneaks!"

"But...I am here. I will be able to notice signs of their presence long before they can sneak up on us. So please.." Lotor made shooing motions with his hands. "Let us get moving before that happens."

They were still looking scared, but they nodded, the women beginning to move. "Good job." Darius murmured to him, and Lotor turned surprised.

"Captain, is that praise I hear?"

Darius colored, fixing Lotor with a nasty look. "Just keep on your eyes open Drule. I want plenty of warning before your...comrades appear." With that, the human was stalking ahead of Lotor, hurrying to catch up to the women. Lotor held back a sigh, and with one last glance behind him, moved. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had, it had been with him ever since he had woke up, as if his instincts were telling him something bad was going to happen.

But he didn't know what that could be, Lotor positive he saw none of the signs that would mean the Drule soldiers were near. He was also worrying about what would happen once they reached Allura's castle, Lotor not sure how the humans there would take to the sight of a Drule. Even one who had helped their princesses escape from their Drule captors.

He was only slightly reassured that he had his sword, and a laser rifle with a stun charge that was half full. He didn't want to have to shoot any humans, but if it came down to it, he would. Especially if it meant saving his own hide at the expense of theirs!

There was a commotion up ahead of him, Lotor frowning as the excited sounds some of the women made. They had stopped walking, pausing by bushes, and he had to walk closer to see what it was they were looking at. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was not the tiny red berries hanging on the bushes' leaves.

"Looks like we didn't need you for breakfast after all." Romelle said smiling, a handful of berries already in her hand. The other women were beginning to pick apart the bushes, eating greedily.

"Wait.." Lotor said, alarmed when Allura began to eat a few. "Do you even know if those are safe?"

"Of course." Allura assured him. "These are the type of berries we were picking at the lake. Perfectly harmless, and quite good." She came close to him, actually holding a fat berry between her fingers as she raised it to his lips. He frowned, even as she nudged it into his mouth, Lotor hesitant to try the fruit for fear it might be poisonous.

"Just try it!" She said, eyes alight with laughter. "Or are you scared?"

"I fear little when it comes to my own personal safety." Lotor answered, biting down on the berry. A small explosion of taste, the berry sweet and ripe. Allura smiled at him, and offered him another berry, Lotor opening his mouth this time for her. He was all eyes for her, not noticing that Romelle had turned, watching them with a frown on her face.

It was Darius who broke up the berry breakfast, the man's voice gruff. "We can't remain here long enough for you to gorge yourself on berries." The women let out disappointed moans, some hastily grabbing more berries off the bush. "That's enough." He said. "You can walk and eat at the same time."

"The captain is right." Lotor said, licking stray berry juice off his lips. "I'm sure once we get to the castle, a real feast can be arranged for us then."

"He talks as if he would be invited to such a feast." Romelle muttered under her breath.

"Come..." Allura said, finishing off the last of the berries she had picked. "The sooner we get to the castle, the sooner this ordeal will be over with."

"What are you looking forward to the most?" One of the women asked, the one that had cried over jumping from the Drule warship.

"A hot meal!" sighed the redhead, and the others echoed their agreement.

"A chance to sleep in a real bed!" said Marie.

"A shower!" said another, and that seemed to excite them most of all.

Lotor noted Allura did not join in the conversation, and he wondered if she was worrying about what would happen when she brought a Drule to the castle. It would be a worry they shared, Lotor hurrying to fall into step side by side with Allura. She looked very tired, and the strain of traveling was starting to show, the girl seeming to wilt like a flower.

When she misstepped, nearly falling against a tree, Lotor decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally as the case was, the Drule sweeping Allura up into his arms. She had been mid yawn when he reached for her, now she let out a loud shout. "Lotor!"

Somewhere a bird took flight, startled by Allura's voice. "What are you doing?" She demanded, her struggles weaker than they could have been. "I can walk!"

"You're tired Allura." Lotor told her, calm as can be. He didn't stop walking, easily carrying her as he stepped under a low hanging tree branch.

"We all are." Allura quickly pointed out. "Every last one of us." When he made no move to put her down, she sighed. "You shouldn't be wasting your strength like this."

"I have plenty in reserve." Lotor assured her. "And it costs me nothing to carry you like this."

It was perhaps a sign of how tired she was that Allura didn't argue as furiously as she could have, the girl starting to relax in his arms. But sleep seemed to elude her, Allura staring up at him, studying his face. "Why don't you look half as tired as I feel?"

"I'm a Drule." Lotor said, and realized she required more of an answer from him. "We don't require as much sleep as humans do."

"But still you do sleep. And you were up before the rest of us at camp."

"And I'll have much to do yet before I can gain any true rest." Replied Lotor.

"Don't work yourself into a coma." Allura warned. "I wouldn't like that one bit."

He smiled at that, tone teasing. "I'll take the warning into consideration."

"Romelle's wrong." Allura suddenly said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You would be invited to the feast."

"Glad to hear it." Lotor said, studying the top of the forest's canopy. He could just make out the spires of some tall building, and he wondered if it was the castle coming into view. If it was they still had some distance to go, but he felt hope that they were going to make it.

"It can't be easy..." continued Allura. "Doing all this..."

"What's difficult about this?" Lotor kept his tone light, walking forward. "Traveling with a group of women that are cranky at best, and neither like nor trust me? That I've all but betrayed my people, lost command of my crew, and the woman that I love doesn't love me back..."

"Lotor..." A sad saying of his name, Allura lowering her eyes.

"I'm managing." He continued. "The best I can. In the only way I can."

"I can give you asylum on Arus." She said it as though she knew it wouldn't be enough, voice soft. "It may not be your home world but..." Allura shrugged. "You'd be protected here."

He didn't turn her down, nor did he accept her offer, Lotor knowing better than to cut of all options. With all that had happened, he might very well be forced to seek out a new home, and all because Morduck had tried to harm Allura. That damn Drule had made an already complicated situation worse, Lotor forced to flee with his mate, possibly turn traitor to his own people.

He was once again pressed with the urgency to speak with his father, knowing that his answer could possibly solve his problems, or make new ones. He didn't even want to think what would happen once inside Allura's castle, Lotor knowing if he regained command of the invasion, he would be hard pressed to fight his way back to the warship. He was putting himself into a position to be taken as a hostage, and only the thought that he would be near his mate kept him from turning back once he escorted her safely home.

Allura had finally managed to fall asleep in his arms, her body totally relaxed. He smiled, satisfied to see her getting some much needed rest, and was surprised to hear some of the other women whispering the same thoughts.

"It's good that the princess get some rest." One said, and another sighed, almost envious.

"I wish I had a strong man to carry me while I slept. Especially one as handsome as he."

"Gloria!" Another gasped in admonishment. "Are you saying you find the Drule attractive?"

"He's...he's not hard on the eyes!" Gloria sounded defensive when she said that. "And he's certainly attentive to our princess."

"He's obsessed." Came Romelle's disgusted voice. "He ignores the rest of us save to give us orders. Hmph. I think the Drule forgets he's no longer in charge. Hasn't been since we got off that ship of his!" No one pointed out that they had been following Lotor's commands throughout the entire journey. Or that his orders were ones that kept them safe and free.

"Do you think he loves her?" That was Marie, surely risking Romelle's wrath in asking such a thing.

"Gods no!" Romelle retorted, sounding aghast. "It's lust and nothing more."

"Still...they did spend a lot of time together..." mused one. "They were alone for days. What do you think happened?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" insisted Romelle.

Lotor hid a smile, thinking Allura's ears would be burning if she knew what her cousin and friends were talking about.

"Whatever happened, she still trusts him enough to go to sleep in his arms." Pointed out Gloria. "That has to count for something."

Lotor wondered what they would think if they knew just exactly what had went on between them, the prince remembering the tension filled days in his cabin. As torturous as those days had been, he found himself longing to return to that time. It might not have been simpler times, but at least he had had his mate secured, a home to return to, and an army to command.

He held back a sigh, hearing excited murmurs as the women realized the castle of lions was coming into view. They were almost to the end of the woods, and the knowledge had everyone stepping quicker. He heard the bushes rustling, and reacted in an instant, nudging Allura awake as he set her down on the forest floor.

"Hmm what?" She murmured sleepily, rubbing at her eyes with her hand. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost..." Lotor said, reaching for the laser rifle hanging off his shoulder. That movement alerted Allura to the trouble he sensed, she stilled and looked around, wide eyed.

"What is it?" She whispered, just as men burst through the trees. The women gave glad shouts, Gloria openly weeping in relief to see the castle soldiers. The group was rushing forward, only Lotor and Allura hanging back. The men from the castle noticed Lotor almost immediately, angry shouts being issued. Arus may not have had much personal experience with the Drule, but they knew enough to recognize what Lotor was.

They immediately trained their weapons on him, Lotor tensing, his own rifle aimed back at them. His eyes dared them to try and shoot him, and the hard expression of the humans said they were all too tempted to take up that challenge.

"A Drule!"

"What is a Drule doing here?"

"The only good Drule is a dead one!"

"It's an invasion!" Romelle cried out, the princess quick to stir trouble. "There's a whole ship of them hiding in the middle of the forest!"

"It's true." Said Darius, and the soldiers cried out.

"Captain Darius! Where have you been? Where are the men who went searching with you?"

"All dead I'm afraid." Came the captain's grim answer. "Tortured and killed by the Drule." His words had the guards even angrier, accusing looks being aimed at Lotor. One began to cock back the trigger on his weapon, and it was Allura who jumped in front of Lotor this time.

"Stop!" She commanded, even as Lotor growled.

"Allura, get out of harm's way!"

"NO! They will not shoot me." She assured him, but Lotor was angry, thinking how wrong it was to allow his mate to put herself in danger. He reached for her arm, and the men reacted, shouting things at him.

"Unhand the princess you fiend!"

"If you harm her in anyway, we will make sure it's a slow death you die!"

"My my." Lotor said, struggling with Allura who was digging her feet into the ground. She was refusing to be pulled behind him, the girl going so far as to plaster herself against his front. "You Arusians are a blood thirsty lot, aren't you?"

"The Drule dares to call us bloodthirsty?" One of the guards said in disbelief, and Allura let out an angry shout.

"Put down your weapons!" She glared, and the men hesitated. "All of you!" A look towards Lotor, her lips frowning. "You too."

"Them first." Lotor said, refusing to be disarmed while the humans were aiming blasters at them.

"Do as I say!" Allura snapped, and the soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons. Lotor didn't relax, and Allura tried to jerk free of his hand's hold. "This man is a hero!" She announced. "It is thanks to him that we even managed to escape. I will not have you treating him with disrespect, or threatening him."

"But princess, he's a Drule..." The man was almost whining when he said that.

"He's...he's my friend." Allura said.

"We don't have time to sort this out." Interjected Darius. "The Drule are in hot pursuit. I won't feel better until we are safe behind castle walls. Then you can ask all the questions you like."

Lotor noted the soldiers seemed to respond better to the captain, than to their own princess and that made him frown in displeasure. He wanted to ask Allura what that was about, but didn't want to embarrass her in front of the group.

"Let's go." Allura said, and slipped her hand into Lotor's. He looked at her in surprise, but she stared straight ahead, a slight blush on her cheeks. He wondered at the

hand holding, suspecting it had more to do with the desire to keep him safe from trigger happy humans than any affection she might feel for him. Lotor did not sigh, just moved when Allrua urged him to. The soldiers surrounded them, he could feel their eyes boring into him, their mistrust radiating off them in waves. It left Lotor wondering how much worse things would be once they actually got inside the castle.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose maiden, thanks! Glad you found it that way, and enjoyed the laughs! I really cracked up having Allura push that poor lady off the ship! XD Ah..right now I am feeling very frustrated with the chapters I am working on. -_- It's still far away from what's been posted, but let me just say it involves Romelle, and she's giving me so much trouble with what I'm trying to write out! *cries* But I hope you'll enjoy it when you get to that part, which is actually like a secondary plot to the main storyline, which is the romance of Lotor and Allura and the invasion of Arus. Just wish I wasn't feeling so frustrated right now. =/

Now that they are at the castle, some familiar faces from the show will start to show up. Get ready...cause Nanny appears next chapter! (or so I believe!) Nanny and her infamous apple tarts! XD


	21. Chapter 21

Their arrival at the castle was met with much fanfare, many of the people who lived and worked at the castle, waiting to see with their own eyes the return of their princess. There was many excited cheers, and more than a few wet eyes, people breaking down with relieved tears. It wasn't just Allura they were happy to see, there was family present, relatives of the women who had been missing.

There was much hugging going on, people touching the women as though they didn't believe they were real. Such was their relief, they didn't let the fact that there was a stranger, a Drule present mar their joy in the reunion. Although, Allura was quick to note how the men kept giving Lotor suspicious glances, not at all appeased by the news that the Drule had been the one to help the women escape.

She told herself it was for that reason that she remained close to Lotor, going so far as to cling to his arm. It held her back from the people's welcome, few if any were bold enough to approach Allura while she was standing next to the Drule.

Lotor himself was stiff with tension, she could guess at the reason. He didn't like being surrounded by so many humans, especially ones that were so mistrustful of him. The soldiers were still present, and they made a show of keeping their hands on their blasters, leaving her to fear what would happen if one or two proved a bit too trigger happy.

Lotor had not given up his laser rifle, it was slung over his shoulder, the prince seeming to take comfort from it's presence. Allura couldn't begrudge him that comfort, knowing all to well what it felt like to be among a group of strangers who held the potential to turn hostile.

The group was moving, making slow progress through the castle now. They were followed by the enthusiastic well wishers, people continuing to chatter at the women about all manner of things. It was Captain Darius who put a halt to the barrage of questions, pointing out that the princesses and their friends were surely tired from their ordeal.

She flashed a grateful smile to the captain, when the disappointed crowd fell back. He nodded at her, his words pleasing her further. "One of the guards took the liberty of calling ahead with your arrival. A meal has been prepared, and is waiting for you in the banquet hall."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Allura, and her friends were making approving sounds. "Please thank him on my behalf."

"I will." Darius promised, leading the group past the crowd of people.

The women were already speculating on just what sort of food would make up the meal, Gloria hoping for some of Nanny's apple tarts. Some gentle teasing was thrown her way, the women knowing just how big a sweet tooth the girl had when it came to Nanny's food.

It was good to hear her friends laughing, theirs moods relaxed now that the ordeal in the forest was over with. She wished she could share in their easy going manner, but Allura knew there was far too many things she had to be concerned about. Such as the Drule besides her, Lotor walking with a tension that had not existed in the forest. Not even when he had been shooting at his own people, had he been this upset.

He was also curious, turning his head this way and that, to study her home. She wondered what he thought of it, if he found the castle pleasing to his eyes. But more than that, she wondered if he was studying for escape routes, and that made her hold back a sigh.

He had to talk to his father, and she didn't know what that would mean for them. For Arus. Lotor hadn't been exactly forthcoming with what he planned to discuss, talking about how he needed to find out just what his father had ordered. She knew he hoped to get back his command, and that worried her, Allura not wanting to end up with Lotor as her enemy. She had hopes though, and she truly wished that Lotor would find a way to get his father to agree to some sort of peace treaty between Arus and Doom.

She wanted to talk to him about that, but knew now wasn't the time. Not with the castle guards so close to them, listening to every word with mistrust in their eyes. She thought it strange that they were following them through the castle, Allura thinking the danger over with.

She went to dismiss them when they reached the banquet hall, the guards raising up protests that had Allura AND Lotor frowning. She tried not to flush, aware of how it looked that her own people were refusing to obey a simple request of their princess.

"Please..." She tried again, voice a little more firmer. "There is no need for ALL of you to remain with us. So return to your posts..."

"But princess..." a young guard began. "Are you sure you are not in need of our service?" His eyes shifted towards Lotor, suspicion at the heart of them.

"I am sure." Allura insisted with a frown.

The next guard to protest wasn't as subtle as his friend, he boldly spoke his mind. "You shouldn't be alone with him." He stared at Lotor as he spoke. "He's dangerous."

"That I've survived this ordeal is in thanks to this man here." Allura pointed out. "I am safer with him than with any other Drule."

"That doesn't mean much." A skeptical soldier muttered. "You can't trust any of the Drule!"

"But I trust this one." Allura said firmly. "Now leave."

The guards began to grumble, and Captain Darius clamped a hand on one man's shoulder. "I will vouch for the Drule." He said to everyone's surprise. "HE and I fought side by side to rescue the princesses and their friends." Allura flashed a grateful look to the captain.

"Captain Darius, you simply must tell us what went down aboard the Drule ship!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"That I will." Darius nodded. "So come with me, all who want to hear the story of the Drules and their plans for Arus."

"Captain Darius, you're not joining us for the feast?" She knew he had to be as hungry as the rest of them, and yet he was willingly passing up on a much needed meal.

"A soldier's duty comes first." Darius told her. "I need to do a debriefing while the details are still fresh in my mind." But she suspected he would never forget the things that went down on the Drule ship, no matter how much time went by.

"All right..." Allura said, trying not to frown. "But please, take care of yourself at the first available opportunity."

"I will princess." He bowed to her, and the other guards followed his example before moving to follow him down the corridor. They hadn't even faded from sight, before one of the women was opening the doors to the banquet hall.

"Finally!" Her cousin Romelle huffed in exasperation. "I thought they were never going to leave."

"As did I." She heard Lotor murmur, too soft for anyone but those standing right next to him to hear.

They entered the banquet hall, and a glad cry arose from the women. They had spied a table laden with food, a veritable feast that would be far too much for six women and a Drule to consume on their own. There was all manner of dishes, meats baked, glazed, and broiled. Several types of foul, and a smorgasbord of vegetables and fruits. There was even a dessert cart off to the side, and Gloria hurried to it, surely in search of Nanny's apple tarts.

She would not be disappointed, Gloria pulling out a large plate with nearly a dozen of the tarts on top of it. She was already taking a bite of one, eyes seeming to roll back in pleasure. "Oh heaven. Heaven!" She moaned in delight. "I never thought I'd get to taste this sweetness again!"

Everyone, including Lotor laughed at Gloria's antics. But there was a tension to the joy expressed, Allura knowing it had been a valid fear for the women. There had been so much uncertainty about their captivity, and she wondered if Romelle and the others had ever given up hope of a rescue.

She moved to the table, at last slipping her arms free of their hold on Lotor. He trailed behind her, watching with amusement the way her friends and cousin descended upon the table. No one sat at first, they were too busy running up and down the length of the table, piling their plates with food. Lotor followed Allura as she selected her own meal, the prince choosing to mirror her choices in food.

It was no surprise to her when he maneuvered things so that he ended up sitting besides her. Romelle sat down across them, and her blue eyes were narrowed into a glare, staring at them over the plates of food. Romelle's agitation showed in the way she ate, the girl viciously gnawing on chicken.

Everyone else seemed content to ignore Romelle's mood, the conversation light and humorous as they ate. As glad as they were to finally have a meal, there were other things they were looking forward to just as much.

"After I'm done eating..." began the red haired Kyrie. "I just want to sleep for a week!"

"I know what you mean." Marie said. "Just point me to a bed, and I'll be out like a light!"

They were excited over the prospect of sleeping in a bed, a luxury that had been denied to them in the holding cell. There had been but one bench in their cell, the rest of them had had to sleep on the floor. Allura felt guilt that she had been enjoying the amenities of Lotor's cabin.

"I know what I want to do!" announced Gloria, who had put down the tarts to enjoy a drink of some hot cider. "I want to burn this outfit."

"Not a bad idea." Agreed Allura. She was sick of the wrinkled dress suit she had worn these past few days. She would be glad if she never saw it again, and was most eager to change into something clean.

"I wonder what we missed while we were gone..." mused Marie. "Just think of all the gossip there is to be had!"

"We are probably the number one topic of choice. Both for our disappearance and our return!" pointed out Kyrie.

"We'll have quite a story to tell back home in our villages!" said the black haired Tabitha.

"It'll be good to return home." Marie said, to the agreements of the others. "As nice as the castle is, it can't beat being in my own bed, in my own room!"

"You don't live in the castle?" Lotor asked, and his voice startled the women after such a long amount of silence from him.

"Most of us no. Only Gloria's family." Answered Marie, the girl looking nervous to be talking directly to the Drule.

"It's a wonder Gloria hasn't plumped up from having daily access to those apple tarts of Nanny's." Teased Kyrie, earning giggles from the women.

"Who is this Nanny?" Lotor wanted to know. "A cook?" The women grew silent at that, and Allura busied herself by eating. Lotor looked around the table, frowning. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nanny...Nanny is...well..." Marie shrugged. "Nanny is hard to describe."

"She's very nice, a warm loving soul." Added Kyrie.

"She's a great cook." Gloria piped in with her seal of approval.

"Why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out..." Lotor muttered.

"Nanny means well." Allura began hesitantly. "But she can be a little...overbearing."

"Only a little?" snorted Romelle. "Allura, she babies you to the point of being ridiculous about it!"

"Only because she cares about me!" defended Allura, and glanced at Lotor. "She's been like a mother to me, since my own parents died."

"And so you wouldn't say a bad word about her?" wondered Lotor out loud, and Allura grew flustered.

"Something like that..." Allura said with a sigh.

"I'd like to meet her." Lotor's words had Allura's eyes widening, a panicked feeling come over her.

"You won't feel that way once you do!" warned Marie, and Lotor frowned at her.

"I'm sure anyone who helped raised Allura into the fine young woman she's become, is someone worth my time." Lotor's hand slipped under the table, the prince patting Allura's knee. She tried not to jump at the touch, even with that warm trickle of energy that left her so aware of him. "And I'm sure we'll get along fine." Lotor continued, as though he wasn't stroking his fingers up Allura's leg.

Uneasy murmurs came from the women, Romelle all but snickering. Lotor frowned, surely puzzled by the response his words had gotten. "Speaking of getting along..." Romelle leaned back in her seat, apparently finished with her meal. "Just exactly what happened between you and my cousin? You spent an awfully long time alone together."

"N...nothing!" Allura blushed in reply. Her cousin gave her a shrewd look, not missing a beat.

"Nothing? but I am sure you said he said and did things he shouldn't have."

"I remember the princess' words too." Spoke Marie, and suddenly all eyes were on Allura. She tried not to fidget in her seat, and wasn't help by Lotor's fingers caressing on her thigh. "You said he was being inappropriate?"

"Ju...just a little..." stammered Allura, uncomfortable with the way the conversation had turned against her.

"Did he kiss you?" Gloria wanted to know, and the other piped in.

"Yes! Did the Drule kiss you?"

"Is that why he agreed to help us escape? Was a kiss his payment?"

Allura wasn't sure how to answer, cheeks burning, and not daring to look at Lotor. He was calmly drinking from his glass, a slight smile playing on his lips. Surely no help would come from him, and she had the sudden horrifying thought of Lotor telling her friends just what exactly had occurred between them.

"He said that he loves you." Kryie suddenly announced. "I heard him say that loud and clear when speaking to Princess Romelle."

"I heard it too!" exclaimed Marie, making Allura want to crawl under the table and hide.

"Love!" sighed Gloria wistfully. "I wish I had a love that would make a man betray his own race to save me!"

"Was it love at first sight for you?" Tabitha was asking Lotor, who promptly answered.

"Yes. I knew she was for me, the moment I saw her at the lake." He smiled. '"There can be no other woman now that I've seen Allura."

"How romantic!" Gloria had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Love at first sight!"

Romelle was frowning during all this, and now she spoke. "You don't really believe in this nonsense do you?" Gloria glanced at her uncertainly. "Love at first sight doesn't exist!"

"Maybe not for you humans..." Lotor retorted. "But for we Drule..."

"Oh, like I would believe a bunch of savages could ever love!" Romelle said angrily.

"Romelle!"

"Are you going to defend them, Allura?' Romelle demanded.

"They may be different from us, but they do have feelings." Came her reply. "I've seen first hand just how strongly they feel!"

"Then you believe in his love?" Kyrie asked, and Allura blushed harder. She was saved from having to answer by the banquet room's door being thrown open, a woman's heavily accented voice calling out.

"My baby! Where is my baby? Oh where is the princess!"

She hardly felt at ease, mortified by Nanny's words, even as she rose to stand up from her chair. "I'm here Nanny." Allura called out, noting Lotor had stood up too. The woman was already rushing to them, barely taking note of anything but Allura. She was enveloped in strong arms, Nanny bear hugging her to the point she couldn't breathe.

"Nanny!"

"I've been so worried!" Nanny cried, not loosening her hold. "We all have!"

"That we have." A new man's voice said, and Allura spied the familiar face of her advisor.

"Hello Coran!" She managed to call out, struggling to get free of Nanny's embrace.

"Thank goodness you are safe." Nanny said over Coran's reply, and now she pulled back to critically look Allura over. She tsked at the bedraggled state of Allura's hair and clothes, but otherwise could find nothing wrong with her appearance.

"I understand we have you to thank for the return of our princesses." Coran had approached Lotor, who was nodding. Nanny turned to look at him, and it was as though she just noticed his skin color.

"Who let a Drule in MY castle?" She demanded, and began dragging Allura away from Lotor.

"Nanny, you know from Captain Darius' report that a Drule was responsible for the rescue of the missing girls." Coran chided her.

"I did not expect to see him sitting here. I thought he'd be thrown in a prison cell where he belongs. Where all his kind belongs!" Nanny retorted, and Lotor frowned at her.

"I take it you're not a fan of the Drule?"

"Filthy animals, the whole lot of you!" Nanny sniffed. "The scourge of the galaxy! Coran, I don't know why he helped the princess, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"The issue of trusting him has yet to be resolved." Coran said, and Lotor nodded.

"Of course. I know my people have done many bad things...you would be a fool to trust me based on just one good act."

"We'll never trust you, or your kind!" Nanny shouted, and Allura struggled to calm her.

"Nanny, please...Lotor is different from the others..."

"Different? That remains to be seen!" scoffed Nanny. "Coran, I demand you have him thrown into the dungeons right this instant!"

"No!" Allura said firmly. "He is friend, and a guest in this castle. I will not have him being treated with disrespect."

"But princess..." Nanny was close to whining in that moment.

"But nothing." Allura insisted, then looked to Coran. "Besides, we have far more important issue to be concerned with than my choice in house guests."

"Yes, I know." Coran sighed. "It's all so troubling. Drule sneaking onto our planet, planning to do God knows what."

"It's an invasion." Lotor chimed in, Nanny letting out a loud gasp. "My people intend to add Arus to their Empire."

"We'll not let them!" Nanny said furiously. "The Voltron Force will see to that!"

"The Voltron Force?" Lotor asked, looking confused.

"Our planet's defenders." Allura explained. "Just where is Keith and the others?"

"They were out searching for you." Answered Coran. "They've since been contacted to return to the castle. I'm afraid in all their searching, they did not come across any alien ships, Drule or otherwise."

"And they won't." Lotor was confidant as he spoke. "My people are too crafty for that. No doubt they are already on the move, seeking elsewhere to hide as they prepare to make their move."

"And what exactly will they do?" Coran asked, and Lotor hesitated. "Don't you know?"

"No doubt anything I knew about the invasion has been rendered useless." Lotor at last answered, leaving Allura to wonder if he was telling the truth. "They would not risk my endangering the mission by telling you what they had planned."

"Then what good are you if you can't even tell us what we need to know?" Nanny's words earned a sharp glare from Lotor, but it was Romelle who answered.

"I don't know. He might make a good hostage." She smirked then, her words earning gasps. "He is after all their prince." Allura could only gape and glare at Romelle, the princess never having realized her cousin knew just what Lotor was. "It's true." Insisted Romelle. "I heard the guards address him as PRINCE Lotor."

"We all did..." Marie said, an apologetic look aimed towards Allura.

"This could well change everything." Coran stated.

"I will not have you using Lotor to end this invasion!" Allura snapped. "I...we owe him our lives. He saved us. He didn't have to!"

"Why did he?" Coran asked, and Allura hesitated.

"It's complicated..." She did not want the whole mating business and talk of love being brought up. Especially not in front of Nanny. "What matters is he did it, and without him we'd all be dead or worse."

"It could be a trick." Suggested Nanny. "Some Drule scheme to get him into the castle."

"Why would they use their own prince in such a scheme?" demanded Allura. "Why not use some soldier, someone who wasn't high up in the Drule hierarchy." Nanny had no smart answer to that, the woman just shrugging. "Coran please...trust me in this..."

"It's not that I don't trust your judgement...but...you've been through a horrible ordeal..."

"And my mind is no less capable of making decisions now as it was before I was captured." Insisted Allura. "Lotor will continue to enjoy freedom as my guest."

"For now at least." Coran allowed with a sigh. "We still have many questions that need answering. I have some of the story from Captain Darius. But I need to get you and Prince Lotor to fill in the missing pieces of the tale."

"Can it not wait until after we've all had some sleep?" Allura asked. She saw him hesitate, and threw out an earnest please. "We are all tired Coran. We've had next to no sleep in the last twenty-four hours."

Coran sighed. "Very well. Nanny, have rooms prepared for all them all."

"You're really going to allow her to have her way?" Nanny asked, aghast.

"Why should he allow her anything?" demanded Lotor. "She is his princess! Her orders should be obeyed without question!" Nanny sputtered in reply, turning red faced at his words.

"The rooms Nanny." Interrupted Coran. "Please."

"Fine." Huffed Nanny, and she pulled away from Allura. She stalked past Coran, and headed towards the door, only pausing long enough to shout out one last nasty accusation. "But don't come complaining to me, when he stabs us all in the back while we sleep!"

To Be Continued...X_X

Michelle


	22. Chapter 22

It was good to be back home, to be among friends and family, to be able to shower without fear, and most of all to change out of her dirty and wrinkled dress suit. She hadn't even tried to salvage the outfit, tossing it into the garbage the instant she had removed it. She only wished her hair was as easy to attend to, the blonde strands having grown tangled even though she had worn a braid to prevent just that.

Still she made an attempt at straightening it, working the brush and comb furiously though her waist length mane. It wasn't until she got the worst of it untangled, that Allura allowed herself to sleep, the girl snuggling under the blankets. She was so grateful to be in her own bed, to be surrounded by her things, and most of all, to be wearing something that didn't belong to Lotor!

And yet, she didn't fall asleep, Allura tossing and turning in bed, a frown on her face. For some reason everything felt wrong about this situation, and she couldn't put her finger on why. At least, not until she rolled over, and came across a body, warm and hard, and decidedly male. She was gasping his name before she opened her eyes, growing warm at the sound of his throaty chuckle in response.

"Lotor!" She squeaked out again, but made no attempt to roll away from him. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" The bedroom doors was locked, she was sure of it. And yet here he was, undeniably in the flesh.

"Now Allura..." Lotor purred, hand reaching to cup the side of her face. "You should know by now a locked door isn't enough to keep me away from my mate."

She didn't want to accept that answer, Allura starting to tremble at the sensations his stroking fingers caused in her. "The window then?" She stared into his eyes, but they betrayed nothing of how he had done it. It made her want to frown, Allura knowing there was only so many ways he could have broken into her room.

"I missed you Allura." Lotor said, and gathered her up close to his body. Her eyes widened as she realized he wore very little under the sheets, her trembling increasing in strength.

"It's only been a few hours..." She replied, trying to ignore the feel of him against the thin silk of her nightgown. "You couldn't possibly have missed me yet."

"Ah but I do..." His look was serious, his arms inescapable. "I feel every minute of our separation. It is a dull throbbing pain that cannot be alleviated by anything save but the sight of you."

"Fine, you've seen me." Allura retorted, trying to sound mad. "Now go back to your room."

He shook his head, smile still playing on his lips. "One look cannot possibly satisfy me." His fingers stroked down to her mouth, lightly running across her lips, Lotor staring at them. "One look, one touch, it can never be enough..."

"Lotor..." It was difficult to talk with his thumb rubbing across her bottom lip.

"Allura." He was almost mocking, saying her name with the same intensity she had said his. "Don't you get tired of this?"

"This?"

"This cat and mouse game between us." He explained. "This playing at being indifferent to me."

"I'm not playing..." She whispered, and he smiled.

"Ah but that is a lie. And no matter how beautiful the voice that does it is, a lie still hurts everyone around it." He was actually chiding her, and she felt a twist of emotion, reacting to those words.

"I hurt you when I say things like that?" She asked, watching as he nodded. She flushed, unhappy with the idea, and risked touching his arm. "I'm sorry." Allura said, truly meaning it. "I don't mean to..."

"You mean to push me away..." Lotor pointed out, capturing her hand with his. He pressed it over his chest, Allura conscious of his bare flesh, and of the warmth he let off. "You cannot succeed...but you can bring me pain." A glance upwards showed his earnest expression, his eyes fixated on her face. "Allura, stop fighting me. Stop fighting the attraction between us..."

"I...I don't know how..." Allura admitted, for once not denying that an attraction did exist.

"It's easy." Lotor smiled at her, shifting them both so that their faces were even. "And all you have to do is let go...to give in to the feelings you are experiencing..."

"The feelings..." She nervously licked her lips, not failing to see how his eyes darkened in response to that action.

"What do you want to do right now Allura?" His voice was a husky question, Lotor laying on his side, and making no move towards her. "What do you want me to do?"

"What I want?" She said it slowly, as though she did not understand. A slight nod from him, and then she sighed, leaning towards his face. "This..." It was a sweet kiss, gentle though it held the promise of so much more. Lotor's lips fluttered against hers, she could feel the struggle in him not to lose control and devour her from the mouth down. Such a show of control moved her to do what he tried to deny them, Allura pressing her lips harder against his.

Someone gasped, and then their mouths opened, fitting together in desperate need. Allura's hands were free to roam, and she ran them over his back, feeling his flawless skin and tangling fingers into his long hair. She pulled on that hair, holding him trapped against her, Allura making low whining sounds as she ate at his mouth. His arms came around her, Lotor rolling them around on the bed, the blankets tangling around them.

Allura moaned wordlessly into the kiss, and hooked her right leg over his hip, doing a desperate grind that had Lotor responding with crazed sounds of his own. The blanket was a barrier between them, and she wanted it gone, Allura pulling back enough to whisper against his mouth. "The blanket...get rid of it now..." And then she resumed kissing him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to take possession of him.

Lotor loosened his hold on her long enough for his hands to grip the blanket, and with a mighty jerk, the heavy fabric was ripping free in pieces. Together they kicked off the remnants that were tangled around their legs, Lotor's hand landing on her hip, fingers bunching up the material of her nightgown. It was long, dangling several inches past her knee, but Lotor hauled the gown up, revealing her legs.

She sighed and cooed as his strong hands rubbed up and down her bared thighs. He massaged desperate need into her, Allura growing hotter yet, and finding moisture beginning to pool between her legs. She wasn't the only one to notice, Lotor's nostrils were flaring, his eyes taking on a crazed look to them. She should have been mortified that he could smell her arousal, instead it only turned her on, Allura goading him higher by parting her legs.

She heard the sound of fabric tearing, Lotor's nails ripping open the crotch of her panties. She wiggled against his fingers, wanting him to sink them into her creamy depths. She cried out in disappointment when he did not do as she desired, Lotor teasing her with careful strokes that never came close to the penetration she craved.

"More!" Allura cried, and resumed kissing him, feverish in the moment. She heard him say something, but it was muffled by her lips. Her hips wiggled and writhed on the bed, and once again Lotor tired to say something to her, his voice a loud shout of sound that had her startled.

"Lotor?" She pulled back uncertainly, watching him as he opened his mouth to tell her something. More than one voice came out, angry and unintelligible, and it was then that she realized she was dreaming. The realization had her rocketing upwards, Allura sitting straight up in bed with a gasp. Her blankets were kicked off on the floor, and the bed sheets held tears in them, great rips from her nails scratching across the mattress.

She was shaking, a fine sheen of sweat on her skin, body hot and tingling with need. There was no Lotor in her bed, and she didn't know if she should be grateful or not, Allura letting out a soft groan of frustration. She wondered what time it was, even as Allura wondered if she dare go back to sleep and risk having another one of those all too real dreams about Lotor.

She hugged her arms around her, and felt her nipples beading into the thin silk of her nightgown. Her entire body seem intent on making her ready for Lotor, and she didn't like that one bit. Allura growled softly under her breath, muttering something about taking a cold shower to cool down when she heard it. Shouts that seemed to echo the end of her dream, more than one angry voice snarling words that were muffled through the walls of her bedroom.

The voices were familiar, almost before she realized what she had done, she was at the door of her bedroom. She unlocked and yanked open the door, shouts escaping her as the voices were magnified. "Lotor!" Allura paused in the doorway, gasping at the scene in the hall. He was there, still clad in his commander's uniform, though it appeared ripped in several places. She wondered at the cause of it, even as she noticed the man he was currently slamming into the wall across from her door.

The young man had a mullet's length of coarse, black hair. It stood out in startling contrast against the predominately white spandex of his uniform. Slashes of red broke up that expanse of white, the color far more vibrant a shade than the blood that trickled out the corner of his mouth. His hands were locked on the Drule's forearms, the man struggling to get free. He was no match for the brute strength of the Drule, Lotor slamming him several more times against the wall.

Each slam rocked the man's head back, with enough force to make a cracking sound. Allura cringed at this, and was shouting again. "Lotor! Stop!" She was already running towards the pair, arms outstretched in a silent plea.

Lotor froze at the sound of her voice, keeping the man pinned against the wall. "Allura?"

"Lotor, what are you doing?" She demanded, watching as he turned to glance over his shoulder at her. She gasped to see he too had blood on his lip, and for a second she almost forgot her upset over his violence. "What happened?" She asked, and Lotor shoved the man harder against the wall.

"This.." A hesitation, Allura wondering what word Lotor had wanted to use. "This HUMAN attacked me."

"He attacked you?" Allura asked, and glanced at the struggling man. "Keith, is that true?"

"He was lurking outside your room Allura!" The young man wheezed out a breathless retort. "He looked like he was plotting something!"

"So you just attack him?" Allura cried in disbelief.

"I only meant to strong arm him down to the dungeons..." Keith sounded defensive. "Then this DRULE went berserk on me."

"Trust me human." Lotor sneered, his words coming out in a slow hiss. 'If this Drule had really gone as berserk as you accuse me of, you wouldn't even be alive right now."

"So you admit you're dangerous." Keith shot back, and Lotor growled.

"That's enough!" Allura snapped. "Lotor, put Keith down." He hesitated, and she touched his arm just above where Keith's hand lay. "Please!"

"Fine." Lotor sounded sullen in the moment, abruptly releasing Keith so that the man hit the floor hard. But the spandex clad youth didn't stay down for long, hopping up to his feet, his fists held up before him. "You still want a go at it?" Lotor demanded, and Keith glared at him.

"You took me by surprise Drule. You won't get a second chance to do it!"

"Funny that..." Lotor smirked. "If anything, you were the one who snuck up on me. And that didn't go very well for you, did it?" Keith's eyes darkened in anger, he looked very much like he wanted to take another swing at the prince.

"Keith, stand down." Allura quickly ordered. He was still tense, but he lowered his fists. "Lotor, why were you outside my room?" He just looked at her, as if daring her to guess at his reasons. She started to blush, and had a horrible thought, wondering if he had known what she had been dreaming about.

"Why does this Drule have free access to this floor?" Keith demanded, a scowl on his face. He had noticed her blush, and wasn't happy about it one bit.

"Why do you?" demanded Lotor, glaring back at Keith.

"I have more reason to be here than you!" Keith retorted. "One I live here. Two, I am in charge of this planet's defense. Three, Allura is my friend."

"I think Allura needs to develop better taste in friends." Grumbled Lotor. "Allura? Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

"Tell him?" She purposefully looked blank, fearing what Lotor meant. He gave her a look, eyes showing he knew she was playing dumb.

"Tell me what?" Keith wanted to know, and Lotor's lips started to curve upwards.

"Allura is my ma..."

"Lotor is a guest of mine." She all but shouted over his words, desperate to keep him from spouting any of that mate nonsense. "He helped save me and the other missing women from the Drule." She kept quiet that they wouldn't have been captured in the first place if not for Lotor. "He's a hero." Allura added when Keith did not look impressed.

"A hero eh?" Keith gave Lotor the once over, his expression remaining angry. "That remains to be seen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just one good deed doesn't erase a multitude of sins the Drule have committed." Answered Keith, and Lotor grew even angrier.

"I went against my own people! I've done things that would have me branded a traitor! I will not have you looking down on me!"

"That's just it. If you can turn against your own kind, you can easily turn against us." Keith retorted. "Honestly Princess. I wouldn't put much faith in this Drule. Especially one as underhanded as he is!"

"Underhanded?" Lotor growled, and Allura quickly touched his arm to prevent him from stepping towards Keith.

"Keith, you are being disrespectful to a guest of mine." Allura admonished.

"Sorry princess, but it'll take a lot more than one rescue for him to earn my respect!" retorted an unapologetic Keith.

"If you can't be civil, then leave." Allura said. "I'm sure Coran can find something else for you to do." Keith looked shocked at what she had said, the man sputtering a protest.

"Allura no!"

"That's princess Allura to you!" Lotor interjected with a growl. "And when she gives you an order, it is to be obeyed immediately." The two men locked eyes, she could feel the weight of the challenge they were giving each other.

"Lotor...why were you outside my door?" Allura asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I wanted...needed to see you." He said.

"You've seen her, now go!" Keith said rudely.

"I need to talk to you." Continued Lotor, seeming to ignore Keith now. "We have things we must settle on.."

"Things, what things?" Keith wanted to know.

"Private things." Lotor answered, his gaze now all for Allura. She stared back at him, and knew that part of it would have to do with the Drule mating business. It was something she wasn't ready to share with the rest of castle, Allura slowly nodding.

"All right." She said, and Keith snapped out a surprise retort.

"What do you mean all right?"

"Keith, report to Coran. I need a few moments to discuss things with Prince Lotor." She said, already gesturing for Lotor to follow her into the bedroom. Keith also tried to come along, Lotor's arm suddenly barring the way.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Keith was glaring at Lotor again. "He's dangerous!"

Allura didn't deny that, well aware of what Lotor was capable of. But she also knew that danger would never be turned on her. "He won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" Keith wanted to know.

"I've spent the last four days with him. I think I'm good enough to judge a person's character in that amount of time." Allura replied.

"But princess..."

"But nothing Keith. Respect my wishes." He was still sputtering out protests when she closed the door in his face.

Sorry, short chapter...

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the dark rose Maiden! Hello! I was begginning to think people lost interest since there was no comments for 20. 21 fixed that! XD I'm so glad you're still loving the story. Heh...as Allura continues to deepen her relationship with Lotor, she'll get more assertive with her wishes and commands. ^_- and she even makes announcments later on regarding her and Lotor that really get Nanny to throw tantrums! XD But that's not for a while. (I'm actually trying to write a Nanny tantrum this morning...and it's taking quite an effort out of me. Ugh...)

Misty Gargoyle, I hope you enjoyed your vacation and had fun. Glad you got to play catch up with this story of mine. :) Yes, Nanny is some hinderance at times, but my friend Botias thought her interferances actually worked in Lotor's favor. Kinda like making Allura want to rebel against her parent figure. The relationship will continue to develop, and soon some interesting moments will happen between Lotor and Allura. Though first he has to make his call to Zarkon...I kept expecting the call to Zarkon to happen a lot earlier, but then it would take me so long to do the scenes, that it kept getting pushed back. But hopefully it's worth the wait! XD


	23. Chapter 23

Leaning against the closed door of her bedroom, Allura couldn't help but wonder where her mind was at, inviting Lotor in like this. It was like nothing she had ever done, and even now she feared the repercussions of being unchaperoned in her bedroom with the Drule prince. _~Just wait until Nanny hears!~ _Allura thought, cringing. She could imagine the things the older woman would have to say, Nanny would spout of how unladylike her behavior was, how improper it was, and most of all how dangerous it was!

What's more, Allura knew all that, even as she was positive Lotor wouldn't hurt her. At least not in the expected ways. But she remembered her dream, and the heat of it brought her body back into needy arousal. She stiffened at that, trying to ignore the way the silk rubbed over her nipples, sending sparks of sensation down to her center. She wanted to ask Lotor about the dreams, wanted to know why she couldn't gain a moment's reprieve from him even when she slept.

But she feared his reaction, not wanting to see a knowing smile cross his lips. Lotor would surely insist this was proof of their bonding, that she was in fact his mate. And that she wasn't ready to accept, any more than she was ready to accept that Arus might be thrown into a war to stop the Drule invasion. She held back her sigh, eyes seeking out Lotor's. For once he wasn't looking at her, instead he was curiously studying his surroundings.

She felt a flush of heat coloring her cheeks, Allura trying to imagine what he thought of her room. It wasn't as lavish as say Romelle's but it certainly held more furniture and decorations than Lotor's cabin aboard the Drule war ship. It had a decidedly pink and rose color scheme to it, and Lotor in his predominately black uniform, stood out in stark contrast to his surroundings.

He shouldn't have looked like he belonged, but he had a natural ease about him as he prowled about her room. He came close to everything, looking without touching, Lotor eyeing the perfumes and cosmetics that lay exposed a top her vanity's table. He inched towards the window, taking in the sight of the lake, and even did a precursory look inside her open closet.

At last he turned to her, and with an eyebrow raised, spoke. "It's very...pink." She was instantly embarrassed, hurrying out an explanation.

"Pink is my favorite color!" She stammered a little too enthusiastically. "And...and I haven't had my room changed since I was ten years old..."

"Since you were ten?" He asked, sounding more interested than he should. "Ah...the age when your parents passed." Allura blinked rapidly, a realization coming to her. Had she been trying to preserve the past, a time when she had been truly happy, by not changing her room? "You don't need those." Lotor said, nodding towards her cosmetics. "You're beauty is such it needs no enhancements."

Now she was really blushing, Allura shaking her head no. "Those are only for special occasions...Anyway!" She pushed away from the door, walking towards him. His eyes seemed to darken at her approach, Lotor doing a slow glance downwards. She fought not to cross her arms over her chest, almost defiant with her nipples so noticeable against the silk. "You shouldn't be fighting with the people of this castle."

"He chose to pick a fight with me." Lotor reminded her. "I was merely minding my own business..."

"Minding it outside my room!" She pointed out. "Why were you lurking outside my door? Did you really want to talk to me?"

"Yes and no." Lotor replied as she reached him. "I needed to see you. Needed to make sure you were all right." His nostrils flared, he took a deep inhale, Allura growing horrified at the thought that he was smelling her. She grew even more panicked at the heated look he gave her, Allura now positive he knew she had been dreaming about him.

"Well, I'm fine as you can see." She hurried past him, all but running to the window. Her shaking hands opened it, a cool breeze filling the room, and with it came the smell of the lake. Surely that would be strong enough to keep him from smelling her, and any arousal she may or may not have been feeling.

"You're not fine." Lotor said, and she turned with a gasp. She hadn't heard him follow her, hadn't realized he was standing so close her body brushed against his with her turn. "Anyone can see...you're shaking..."

She let out a breath, exhaling slowly as she struggled to stay still. "I'm fine." She repeated, almost begging him to believe. He gave her a look that said he did not believe her, Lotor reaching to catch at the back of her hair. "Wh...what are you doing?" Allura demanded, Lotor leaning in to nuzzle his face against the crook of her shoulder.

"Are you smelling me?" She demanded, and shoved him away from her. It was like pushing a mountain, he was impossible to move. "Stop it Lotor! I don't like when you do that!"

"What do you like?" A blunt question, Lotor lifting his head to gaze into her eyes. She grew warmer yet, tongue tied for the moment as she shook her head no. He smiled. "Come now...there must be something you like about me?"

"Not a thing!" She snapped, voice too hot for her liking. What's worse, he looked wounded to hear her say that, but Lotor recovered quick enough.

"You called me friend..." He said. "That implies you like me..."

Allura frowned at him. "I'm was trying to keep you from getting attacked, or thrown into the dungeons!"

"So I am not your friend?"

"It's...it's complicated!" She shot out, and tried to pull away from him. "Anyway, you're bleeding. Keith did a nasty job on your lip." He blinked, looking surprised to hear it, as though he didn't realize the damage Keith had done. "I'll get something for it...you just sit tight..."

This time he let her go, and Allura hurried into the bathroom, letting out a shaky breath. He was right about her shaking, but Allura thought she wouldn't be able to stop so long as he was near. She frowned at her reflection, not liking that thought, and then was opening the mirror. She quickly got out gauze and an antiseptic, then hurried back into the bedroom.

And stopped at the sight of him, sitting on her bed. He was touching the claw marks her nails had made on the sheet, and at her choked out sound, he turned to her. He didn't say a word, just looked at her with smug interest.

"I had a bad dream!" Allura blurted out, and hurried over to him. She felt bothered to see him on her bed, looking like he belonged there! "Here...let me see your face..." He turned back to her, and even with the bloody lip she was struck by his beauty. She tried not to frown, Allura taking the wet gauze and gently wiping at the blood. Lotor actually winced when she placed antiseptic on the split, and she giggled out a response. "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not." He said, frowning at her. "It just stings."

"Stay out of fights with the people in my home, and you can avoid getting any more medicine that stings." Allura told him.

"If they would stay out of my way, leave me be, I wouldn't need to fight with them." Lotor retorted.

"Them?" She was instantly alert, straightening. "You mean it wasn't just Keith?" He nodded stiffly. "Who?"

"I didn't bother to get their names. And no, I did not hurt them any more than was necessary." He gestured at his torn tunic, Allura left to wonder who had made those rips.

"I'm sorry.." She quickly apologized. "I didn't think anyone would dare!" Allura was angry now, not liking that the hospitality she had extended to Lotor would be violated by the people around her.

"The people here do not trust me." Lotor pointed out. "They have good reason not to."

"It still doesn't excuse them doing as they please!" Allura protested. "You're a hero!"

"Depends on who you ask." Lotor muttered, earning a confused look from her. "I was once a hero to my people. Now..." A shrug then, Lotor looking moody. "Who knows what they think."

"I'm sorry...it's my fault.."

"It's Morduck's fault." Corrected Lotor. "He shouldn't have threatened you."

"You wouldn't have taken action if he hadn't." Allura sighed, and moved to step away. But Lotor grabbed at her wrist, Allura dropping the bloody gauze on the floor. "Lotor!"

"But I did Allura...and that's what counts." Lotor said, tugging her closer so that she stood between his spread legs. His other hand went to rest on her hip, Lotor keeping her pressed against him. "I am...a good mate." He decided, looking at her seriously. "I protect and I provide for my woman. I assessed the situation, and moved to take the steps needed to keep you safe."

"Even at the cost to yourself..." Allura murmured, not protesting his choice in words.

"Yes." Lotor nodded, looking pleased. "You will always come first to me. No matter what is happening. Your happiness and well being is what matters most to me."

"Somehow saying thank you doesn't feel like it's enough." She said.

"I do not do it for thanks..." She doubted that, and he noticed, Lotor smiling at her. 'Though I would not object to some gratitude."

"Gratitude eh?" She eyed him now. "Is that what you want to call it?" He just chuckled in response, his laughter sending shivers down her spine. "Where does my cousin and the others fit into all of this?"

Now he looked troubled, Lotor speaking hesitantly. "Their rescue was a request from my mate..." He sighed then. "It was foolish of me to grant you that."

"Foolish?"

"In more ways than one." He glumly said, adjusting his grip so that his arms hugged around her waist. It left his face resting against her breasts, and Allura was all too aware of him like this. "It delayed our escape, put you in needless danger, and further damaged my reputation among my own people. I truly am not thinking clearly to have done all this."

"You regret it." Allura pointed out, and he hesitated.

"I regret that it came to this." Lotor said. "I don't know Allura...it makes me think Morduck was right. That I am incapable of functioning now that I am mated. Or almost mated..." He sighed again, the sound remorseful.

"Almost..." She didn't mean to question it, but the word came out all the same.

"We won't be truly mated until you stop fighting this bond between us." Lotor told her.

"There is no bond." Allura answered automatically.

"That you can continue to say that..." Lotor frowned. "It leaves us weak." His arms tightened around her, a possessive hold he was not quick to relinquish. "Have you been dreaming Allura?"

"I dream all the time." She said. "And of many things."

"You know what I mean." She did, but didn't want to admit to it. "You dream of me..."

"How can you be so sure?" Allura asked.

"Perhaps I heard you moaning. Moaning my name through your door." He was grinning now, she couldn't tell if he was serious or teasing. Either way she was alarmed, horrified at the thought that anyone could walk by and hear.

"Why do you plague my thoughts?" Allura questioned him. "Why can't I sleep without thinking about you...about us...Is it Drule magic? Or is this mating thing real?"

"Oh it's real." Lotor assured her. "If you choose to believe in only one thing I say, believe in that."

"I don't like these dreams." She told him. "They leave me unsettled. They make me uncomfortable. I want them to stop."

"I don't think they will stop..." Lotor said. "Not until you're ready to accept me."

"I may never be ready..."

"Then you'll continue to dream." He replied, earning a frown from her.

"Does it work this way with Drule females?"

"No, it's less complicated." His look was envious. "A Drule female would know her mate, just as surely as the man would know her. There would be none of this fighting, this indecision. They would simply be together."

"Have you ever heard of a Drule having a mate who wasn't Drule?' Allura wanted to know. "Is it not possible you are simply confusing me for your true mate?"

"There's no mistaking one's mate for another." Lotor insisted heatedly. She reached out to touch his hair, the act calming him down. "And no...I've never personally heard of mates being something other than Drule. But then...I am not completely Drule myself." He sighed then. "Allura, you shouldn't have left me to sleep in separate rooms."

She blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic. "Oh? And where should I have slept?"

"With me. Here...there...it matters not so long as we're together." Lotor said.

"They would never allow it." Allura replied.

"They, who is they?" Lotor demanded.

"Coran and Nanny. They would be against it." Allura explained. "They would have a fit to know you were even in my room right now."

"You are princess here, not them." Lotor was frowning. "Your orders should be obeyed."

"Not until I am Queen. Besides.." Allura added, knowing he wouldn't like what she had to say. "I would not command them to accept you in my bed."

"You put me in danger when you insist we sleep separate." He said, trying a new tactic.

"Danger?"

"Yes." A grave nod, cheek rubbing up and down against her breast. "People keep attacking me. I won't be surprised when someone sneaks into my room, intending to do me harm." An unreadable look then. "You could protect me from that..."

"I think sleeping with you would invite more attacks, even if the act was innocent." Allura said.

"I could insist..." Lotor said, and she frowned at him.

"I'll have you in the dungeons if you do!"

"For taking my right as a mate?" Lotor seemed amazed. "Allura, you truly don't understand if you would do that to me. I need you, and it's more than just sex. I need to be with you. To see you. To touch you often. Access to you should never be forbidden me..."

"You're speaking as though you have earned those rights to me!" Allura exclaimed. "You haven't!" He looked surprised at that.

"What more must I do?" She just stared at him, Allura not knowing what the way to her heart entailed. "You don't know, do you?' he sighed. "One day I will win your heart Allura. And then you will feel foolish..."

"Foolish?"

"For fighting me as long as you have." It seemed Lotor was never going to let go of her, the prince content to just hug her to him. "For wasting time that could be better spent."

"Maybe..." She said doubtfully.

"I know so." Lotor was confidant. "You haven't told anyone about us. Why? Are you ashamed?"

"Embarrassed." She admitted.

"You have to tell them and soon." Lotor continued. "Or I will."

"You can't!" Allura protested. "They'd never understand!"

"I can and I will. Romelle already knows I love you. So do the rest of your friends. Will they keep quiet about it?" She paused at that, mouth hanging open in shock. "It's only a matter of time Allura. Until everyone knows you're mine."

"You...you oaf! Don't you dare go around telling people that!" fumed Allura.

He looked amused. "I might consider keeping quiet...for a price..." She glared even harder at him, Lotor grinning. "A kiss Allura. All I ask for is a kiss."

"A kiss in exchange for your silence?" He nodded. "How can I know to trust you?"

"When have I lied to you?" Lotor asked in reply. She paused, Allura remembering how he had told her he hadn't lied, would never lie to her. "What would kissing me cost you?" He added.

"In truth?" She whispered, and was replying as he nodded. "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Because..." She shrugged, keeping the words to herself. _~Because I might not want to stop.~_

"Then you don't buy my silence." Lotor said, and was releasing his hold on her. She stepped back a lot less quickly than she should have, Allura staring bemused at him. He slowly stood, never taking his eyes of her. "It's a good view."

"Eh?" She felt stupid, not understanding what he meant.

"The window." He nodded towards it. "I can see why you don't want to leave this home of yours."

"Ah yes..." She stammered, and took another step back.

"I need to call my father." Continued Lotor. "There are things I need to get to the bottom of, my actions need to be explained."

"Yes...do you want to call him from here?" She had a view screen in her room, but Lotor shook his head.

"I think a more formal setting is in order." Lotor said.

"Too pink?" She asked, a bit tartly. He just smirked at her. "Hmph. I suppose it would look bad, calling from the bedroom of the girl who caused all that trouble."

"Maybe just a little." He agreed, just as a loud banging sounded on her door.

"Princess!" She jumped at the sound, recognizing that heavily accented voice. "Princess, are you all right? Open this door! Open it or I will have it broken down!"

"Nanny!" gasped Allura, and she was already running to open it, the door seeming to shake off it's hinges at the vicious pounding the woman was doing. The door nearly hit her in the face, Nanny forcing it open the instant the lock was undone. Allura took a step back, and looked at the red faced woman, Nanny stalking into the room, eyes immediately seeking out Lotor.

"There he is!"

"Nanny, we were just talking!" Allura exclaimed, but the woman was glaring at Lotor. "Nothing happened!"

"Indeed." Lotor agreed. "Nothing untoward was done to your charge."

"As if I would believe the word of a Drule!" Nanny hissed. "Princess, are you all right? This filthy animal did not lay hands on you, did he?"

"He's not an animal!" Allura snapped, avoiding answering the question. "We were only talking!"

"What could he possibly need to talk about in a lady's bedroom?" Nanny huffed out angrily. "And look at you, you're not even DRESSED." Allura colored at that, not liking the reminder that she had been hanging around Lotor in her thin nightgown.

"Madame..." Lotor strode towards them, Nanny refusing to back up even one inch. "I think the least of your worries is my unchaperoned visit with your princess."

"Oh?" Nanny had her hands on her hips, glaring at Lotor. "And just what should I be more concerned with?"

"There are Drules on your planet, who even now are plotting to usurp it. Now is not the time to be wasting on anger and false accusations." Lotor said.

"False accusations?" Nanny snorted. "Like I would believe this visit is entirely innocent!"

"Believe what you like, my job is not to convince you of otherwise." Lotor retorted. "Right now, I have two tasks I am burdened with, neither of which concern reassuring you!"

"Oh? And just what are those tasks?" demanded Nanny, crossing her arms over her chest.

"One, I have to call my father. That's the King of the Drule." Lotor said, stressing his royal ties. "I need to convince him to do something about this situation. What, I do not yet know."

"And the other?" prodded Nanny, and Lotor slowly smirked. The look gave Allura a bad feeling, she was already hissing out a warning.

"Lotor, don't!"

"The other is convincing my mate that she belongs with me." Lotor said, and looked past Nanny to Allura. Nanny seemed not to make the connection, stuttering out a question.

"Mate? What mate?"

"Allura." Lotor purred out her name, and Nanny gasped. Allura turned red, feeling a mixture of anger and embarrassment over Lotor's revelation.

"The princess?" Nanny's eyes had gone huge, the woman was staring in shock at the prince. "Oh no! Oh no! Get that thought out of your head right this instant. She will not be the lover of a filthy Drule!" Lotor just continued to smile, Nanny growing more and more incensed. "Princess! Tell him I am right!"

Anger at Lotor spurred her response, Allura cold as she spoke. "Nanny, I can assure you. Becoming his lover is the farthest thing from my mind."

"Ha!" A triumphant noise from Nanny.

"At the moment I am most concerned with stopping this invasion." Continued Allura. "So if you two will step out a moment, and allow me time to get dressed, I will then escort Lotor to the communications room where he can contact his father."

"Why can I not wait here for you?" Lotor wanted to know.

"I wouldn't expect a savage like you to know, but it is improper to call on a lady when she is not dressed!" Nanny exclaimed. She was already grabbing Lotor by the arm, trying to herd the Drule towards the door.

"Lotor...Just go." Allura sighed, and he gave her a look.

"I'll be just outside the door." He moved a reluctant step forward, Nanny huffing red faced as she tried to make him go faster. The woman was muttering, complaining loudly about impossible to reason with Drules, and their grand delusions when it came to Arus and it's people. Allura followed them to the door, and once they were through, she all but slammed it shut behind them.

She fell against the door, hearing the muffled sound of Nanny's voice. She wanted to laugh, but Allura would settle for crying, the girl wondering how she was going to survive even one more day of Lotor's presence inside her home.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh it's a mating thing. The dreams I mean. A part of Allura recognizes Lotor the way he recognizes her, and is driving her nuts with those dreams! XD You're right, Keith would have likely went ballistic over "What do you mean the princess is your mate?" and then it would have been another beat down fight...hoo boy.

Allura will...well it won't be an instant realization, but she'll start allowing more and more things to happen between her and Lotor of an intimate nature. Poor Lotor is so happy to be with her, even if it gives him a semi permanent case of the blue balls! XD ANd I feel Lotor's presence has been allowing Allura to grow more bolder and take charge more often, as you saw with her telling Keith what to do! XD

Aw, I guess the site must have ate 20's review. I'm a feedback whore, I live for the reviews! XD And then I get all paranoid that maybe no one liked the new chapter when there is silence. ^^;;

Misty Gargoyle, me too! The dreams are a fun tease! My friend Botias said they are also a good way to keep people who want to see sex from getting antsy and impatient. They get some naughtiness with her mating dreams. XD AH...the Nintendo DS...I have one for myself...and am eagerly waitign for next week cause Dragon Quest IX comes out. but I fear the game will cut into my writing time...But I have been waiting over a year for this game, so I think I should indulge myself in a breaK!


	24. Chapter 24

He had wanted to remain behind in the bedroom, to watch his mate pick out her clothes. More than that, he wanted to help her get dressed, even as he knew the temptation would be too great for him. Just thinking about seeing her smooth skin revealed, that pink and purple nightgown of hers doing a sensual slide down her body, was enough to make him close his eyes, Lotor holding back a moan.

His imagination continued to torture him, his tension racketing up another two notches as he imagined Allura turning to face him. _~Stop it.~_ He growled to his thoughts, angered that they teased him in this way. But then he hadn't been in complete control, of himself or his thoughts for the last few days. Not since he had discovered his mate's existence.

He felt only marginally better to know she was suffering in a similar fashion, Allura admitting to dreaming about him. Of maybe doing more than just dreaming, if her words were to be believed. That gave him hope, Lotor thinking he was starting to affect her, perhaps in the fashion needed for Allura to come to accept him. Maybe then they could bond, the strength of their connection becoming such that no one and nothing would be able to pull them apart.

Certainly not this Nanny, who continued to stare at him with open hostility. Her hands weren't quite fists, but her fingers were curled on the apron over her dress, the woman crumpling it over and over again. She seemed to have much to say, her face red with her anger, as she continue to admonish him. He couldn't believe someone, anyone would be so upset about him being inside his mate's room. Especially when he had done nothing more than hold her.

And even if they had done more, what business was it of anyone else's? No one's, that's who. What he and Allura did or did not do together should not be scrutinized by others, their relationship examined for right and wrong. It was proving difficult enough to win over his mate, he did not want to have to wait on gaining the approval of those around her.

"You must never do that again!" continued Nanny, glaring at him. "Maybe you Drule savages don't care about a lady's reputation, but we humans do! I'll not have you bring Allura down low, or drag her through the mud with your actions. Why, what if one of the maids had caught you? The whole castle would already know!"

"Madame. I dare say the whole castle already knows due to the loud volume of your voice." Lotor pointed out with a drawl. Nanny sputtered and turned redder, as though she hadn't considered that possibility. She gave a paranoid look around the empty hall, surely trying to see if anyone could be hiding just out of sight. Hiding and eavesdropping.

He had to smile at her paranoia, gladdened for the reprieve of her tongue lashing. He leaned against the wall, Lotor patient as can be as he waited for Allura to emerge from her bedroom. He was in no rush to make the call to his father, he was almost nervous over what would happen. Certainly he worried what his father would say, and his fingers tightened into a fist at the thought of Zarkon revealing that he had given Morduck permission to act against Lotor's mate.

He also worried what would happen if everything worked out for him, his position of command restored, along with the orders to continue the invasion. It would make everything infinitely more complicated, and escaping the castle would be the least of his worries. Allura would be upset, and worse than that, she would surely be disappointed with him if he tried to take over her planet.

He couldn't bear the thought of her tears, and he found himself wondering if they could put off the call for just one more day. Not that he thought a day would matter much when it came to furthering their relationship. He held back a sigh, staring moodily at her door, hearing Nanny start to speak once more. It was clear by her tone, she had recovered from her worry, voice hushed as she hissed at him.

"You just forget about this mate nonsense." She said. "I don't know what you Drules believe or if you can even feel love for someone other than yourself, but leave Allura out of your twisted desires!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, Lotor not bothering to look Nanny's way. "I could no more shun Allura than I could the nose on my face." She huffed angrily at that, and grew even madder at his next words. "I love her. It may not be a love you are comfortable with, but that doesn't change that it exists. Allura is mine, to have and to hold, and nothing save death will part me from her side."

"There will be no holding!" Nanny protested vehemently. "And certainly no having!" Lotor just allowed a faint, mocking smile to twist his lips. "Allura is a good girl!" Nanny continued. "She wouldn't...she couldn't..." She was stammering, as though she couldn't complete her statement, as though it was too horrible to even think about. Fortunately for them both, they were spared from further conversation by Allura's bedroom door opening.

Lotor immediately straightened at the sight of his mate, thinking she looked lovely in the lavender dress she had put on. It's sleeves were off the shoulder, and pink embroidery had a row of roses sewn across the bosom. A pink belt cinched the dress tight to her waist, the skirt falling just under her knees. It was far more modest a dress in length than the short skirt her cousin had worn these past few days.

He was already stepping towards her, ready to take her hand and proffer a kiss upon the back of it, when Nanny stepped in front of him. She fixed him with a nasty look, Lotor started to scowl in response. "That's as far as you go mister!" She warned with a shake of her finger.

"Nanny..." Allura was left blinking in confusion, the woman turning to face her.

"He's told me all about his intentions for you!" Allura glanced towards Lotor, her face turning pink in embarrassment. "I'll not have you doing anything to encourage this Drule, not even by accident!"

"Nanny, you are being rude..." Allura sternly pointed out. "Lotor is a guest here..."

"A guest that can easily become a prisoner." Nanny retorted. "I'm watching you! I'll not let you have the princess!"

"It's not up to you who has her." Lotor pointed out, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It's up to the lady herself, who she does or does not give herself to." Though he would do everything in his power to persuade her towards his side!

"You're arrogant and over confidant if you think it will be you!" Nanny snapped out, and Allura touched her arm.

"Please...you're embarrassing me." A look at Lotor. "Both of you. Now is neither the time nor the place to be having such a conversation."

Nanny paused, eyes still flashing with anger. "I'm sorry princess, you are right."

"Thank you." Allura was relieved, though Lotor saw no reason why she should have to thank the woman for obeying a request of hers. "Now...if you'll excuse us..." She made a move to step around Nanny, but the woman continued to block her from Lotor.

"I'm coming too!" Nanny announced. "Someone has to keep an eye on this Drule!"

"This Drule has a name..." Allura said, looking less than pleased at the thought of this woman chaperoning them. "And Lotor and I only intend to go as far as the communications room."

"I'm sure you have other duties to attend to." Added Lotor. "Like making more of those delicious apple tarts?" Nanny's icy look hinted that there would be no more apple tarts in Lotor's future.

"Nanny please..." Allura's voice was strained.

"Princess!" Lotor hid a smile, noting how defeated Nanny's tone of voice sounded.

"We will be fine." Allura continued. "I will be fine. So please...carry on with your daily duties."

Nanny looked like she wanted to argue some more, but at last she sighed. "Fine!" Her eyes narrowed. "But if this...this Lotor tries anything, he'll not be spare the wrath of my frying pan!" With that threat voiced, she flounced off, entering Allura's bedroom.

"Let's go before she finds something else to yell about." Allura advised, already moving forward at a brisk pace. Lotor nodded, easily keeping in step with her, senses attuned in case the older woman came charging after them. He wondered what Nanny would think when she found the torn bed sheets, and nearly chuckled out loud.

"What?" Allura had noticed his snort, a confused look in her eyes.

"Your Nanny just reminds me of a mother ghoul dog. Fiercely protective of her pups." Lotor explained.

"She's always been that way. Even before my parents died." Confided Allura.

"It must be...stifling to have such an overbearing attitude aimed towards you day in and day out."

"You have no idea." Allura said, leading him down a staircase. They came out in a hall, and here there was plenty of people milling about, soldiers and servants, and even just visitors to the castle. They all stopped to stare at them, people's eyes widening at the sight of Lotor. A few even paused to whisper in their companion's ears, and Lotor was surprised no one out right pointed at him.

Allura's color was high, the girl blushing over being the center of attention. She hurried them past a group of people, and spoke a whisper meant for Lotor's ears only. "I'm sorry. They mean no harm. It's just..."

"It's just they've never seen a Drule up close before." Lotor finished for her, more amused than bothered by the attention. "We're like the monsters under the bed, always whispered about, but never seen. It must be unsettling for them to not only see me, but to know others lurk on the planet, waiting for their chance to strike." He saw her shiver at that, goose bumps appearing on her shoulders. It made him want to reach out and hug her, to offer comfort, but at his hand's movement towards her, Allura stepped quicker.

"The communications room is just down this hall." She said lightly, not looking at him. "You'll be able to talk to your father at long last." Lotor sighed, not bothering to hide his discontent. "What's he like?" Allura asked, and Lotor paused.

"My father...he's well...difficult to get along with at the best of time." Her shoulders seemed to sag, Allura not liking hearing that bit of news. "He's got a nasty temper, and a vicious tongue. He doesn't hesitate to right any wrongs done to him, be they real or imagined." He sighed, thinking of Zarkon, trying to see him from a human's point of view. "I dare say he's everything bad your people have said about the Drule...and then some...Cruelness personified."

"My people have heard others say the Drule are evil..." Allura seemed to be shivering as she turned to look at him. "Are they?"

He was taken aback, and it showed. "I don't think any race is entirely evil." He said at last. "Nor do I think they are entirely good. Certainly my people don't view themselves as evil, or see the conquest that we do as anything but a necessity."

"Necessity?"

"Survival at it's fittest." Lotor explained. "From what I've come to know of you, Allura, you'd be shocked what people do in order to live just one more day." She had stopped walking to stare at him, blue eyes looking so huge. "Doom is not like Arus..." Lotor told her with a sigh. "The differences are vast, and life there is tough...Especially for those who don't have the luxury of living in a castle with servants."

"And worlds that are suitable to housing life are always already inhabited by others." Continued Lotor. "We've few choices but to take what we need..."

"I see..." She murmured, looking unsettled by his words. "And your father...will he insist on taking Arus?"

"Most likely...yes..." Lotor admitted. "It was no idle decision to come here. The Arus invasion has been in planning for months."

"Then it's hopeless to talk to him." Allura sighed.

"I still would like to try." Lotor said, and reached for her hand. "Please Allura...let me try to reason with him. Perhaps...perhaps something can be worked out. Something that would be beneficial for both our planets."

"All right..." Allura said, letting him hold her hand as she resumed walking. "I'm trusting you Lotor. To do the right thing."

"I...I know." He was uneasy, knowing his hopes didn't align with hers completely, Lotor wanting his position and power restored to him. He feared he was setting her up for betrayal, that he might already be betraying just by thinking such thoughts. It was not the first time he would think be mated led to complications all around, and Lotor was sure it wouldn't be the last time either.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the communications room, Lotor noting the odd looks their hand holding gained from people passing by. He was pleased his mate didn't try to pull away, Lotor knowing it must cost her, her pride to be seen like this.

"Here it is..." Allura spoke softly, opening a door that had sounds spilling out into the hall. Inside the room was dimly lit, most of the light source coming from glowing view screens, and buttons flashing on computer consoles. Several of the monitors were on, people talking urgently on them. He spied the country side, and even one view of the forest, hinting that a new search party had been sent out to scour the woods.

He knew they wouldn't find the advance party of the Drule armada, the warship would be long gone. He hadn't yet mentioned to his hosts that the rest of the armada was hiding on one of Arus' moons, and Lotor wondered if Morduck would even bother to move them to a new location.

Communication techs were in the room, men and women dressed in pale green uniforms. Many of them were monitoring the situation on Arus, and a few were conversing with those on the view screens. They barely paid any mind to Lotor and Allura, not until the princess walked over to tap the shoulder of one of the women. A short conversation followed, Allura explaining the need for Lotor to make a call.

All communications stopped immediately, the screens dying down with a hiss of static. They wanted no chance of the Drule King overhearing the conversations, and many of the technicians left the room on secret errands. It left Lotor and Allura alone with the female tech, and Lotor appreciated the privacy.

He rattled out the personal communication coordinates of his father, Lotor waiting impatiently for someone to answer the call. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, Allura and the female technician standing just out of view of the screen. As far as his father would know, the conversation would be just between him and Lotor.

A man answered the call, the Drule looking frazzled and harried. His gold eyes widened in surprise to see Lotor, and before the prince could get out more than a few words, he was hurrying off to get the King. Lotor tapped an impatient foot on the floor, wondering how long his father would keep him waiting.

It would be nearly ten minutes before Zarkon strolled into view, the King dressed impeccably in his blood red robes, royal scepter in hand. Lotor faintly heard the sounds of Allura and the technician gasping, and he prayed they were muffled enough that his father's sharp hearing would not pick up on them. He could guess at the reason for the sounds, Lotor knowing his father was not a handsome man, even among the Drule.

"Father..." Lotor began, and dipped into a half bow, making sure it was low enough to convey his respect but not leave him cowering on the floor. Zarkon did not answer right away, he just stared at his son with narrow eyes, waiting for something. Lotor sighed when he realized what, and spoke the proper titles. "My king...the great and mighty Zarkon. This humble servant of yours thanks you for taking time to speak with me..." He knew it had to be bad if he had to placate Zarkon with such words, Lotor almost holding his breath as he waited for a response.

"Lotor..." growled Zarkon, his words coming out in Drule. This would not be a conversation Allura and the technician would be privy too, they wouldn't hold a chance at understanding the torrid fast exchanging of words between the two men. "You've made a fine mess of things down on Arus."

"Not I!" Lotor quickly protested, still waiting for permission to rise up from his submissive stance. "If anything it was General Morduck who instigated all our troubles."

"That's commander Morduck now." Zarkon corrected him, content to let Lotor stay in that awkward pose. "I thought I made my wishes clear when I gave him your post."

Lotor hid a scowl, not liking the confirmation of Morduck's change in power. "That was a mistake..." he began, and Zarkon interrupted him.

"The only one making mistakes is you!" His eyes seem to blaze with fury, he stared at Lotor for one long minute. "So...I understand your mated now...?"

"Yes, sire." Lotor nodded, and Zarkon spat, features twisted in disgust.

"How disappointing. I thought you were better than that Lotor. I thought you had enough human blood in you to avoid such a horrible fate."

"Clearly you thought wrong..." It wasn't the best thing to say, Zarkon's fingers tightening on his scepter's center. Lotor knew his father liked to throw that scepter at people, making a projectile weapon out of the heavy gold rod. "My King, it is not as bad as you feared. Being mated, it..."

"It's weakened you Lotor!" interjected Zarkon. "It's made you stupid and foolish. Don't think I don't know what it is you've done. You've turned traitor to your people, and all for a woman."

"I can explain that." Lotor quickly said. "Morduck was going to harm my mate. He intended to torture her, I could not allow it..."

"You should have allowed it!" Zarkon roared, and Lotor frowned.

"How could I have allowed anyone to lay one hand on my mate, especially a harming one?"

"You would have proven you were the better Drule if you had allowed Morduck to do as he wished." Snapped Zarkon. "That you were better than this cursed biological urge our people are burdened with. Instead you act just like all the rest, a weak, besotted fool only thinking with his heart! There's a bigger picture in the world, and we cannot afford leaders who cannot see beyond their mates."

"I can still function!" Lotor insisted, and Zarkon laughed. "I can. Just give me a chance to prove myself..."

"You wouldn't do it." Zarkon acted all knowingly, even as he glared disappointment at Lotor. "You no longer have the backbone required to be ruthless."

"That remains to be seen." Lotor retorted.

"Oh? Then you would take this mate of yours, and do what is needed to be done?" demanded Zarkon. "Would you choose the Doom Empire over one woman? Would you torture her at my command? Would you kill her if I so demanded?"

"Father!" Lotor forgot all pretense at being respectful, straightening up with a horrified gasp.

"No. No, you would not." More disgust on Zarkon's face, the man beginning to pace before the screen. "And we need a man in charge who can do those things...A man like Morduck."

"So it's true? You gave Morduck permission to harm another man's mate? Not just any man's, but MY mate?" Lotor demanded with a growl. He was ready to lunge at the screen when Zarkon nodded, Lotor so enraged by the confirmation. "That goes against everything we Drule believe in!"

"Those beliefs make us weak! Far too many of our people waste their time on love, or looking for love!" Zarkon growled back. "It weakens us, ruins our soldiers. Just take a look at yourself to see how finding your so called better half has ruined you!"

"She has not ruined me..." Lotor retorted, but his reply was weak, uncertain.

"She has." Insisted Zarkon. "You've lost everything. You've been stripped of your command, you've lost reason, maybe even lost your grip on sanity. Just what were you thinking, releasing all those prisoners?" Lotor struggled to keep quiet, not wanting to admit he had done it because Allura had asked him to. "Those are the actions of a traitor Lotor...and a traitor is not fit to be my son."

"I didn't kill anyone during that escape." Lotor pointed out, voice a soft growl. "I could have. It would have been my right to kill to protect her."

"I might have been more impressed with your actions if you had killed." Zarkon grumbled back. "As it is, you couldn't even do that right!" Lotor tried not to flinch at the animosity in his father's voice, but more than that he was angry. Angry that Zarkon had give Morduck the go ahead to harm Allura. But he tried to put that anger aside, bottle up the rage long enough to hold a civil conversation with his father.

"Mighty king..." Lotor began, words gritted out through clenched teeth. "I can still make this better for us. I can still salvage the Arus mission. Just give me a chance..."

"A chance to do what?" Zarkon paused, eyes narrowing at Lotor. "Just where are you anyway? Morduck and my men lost track of you in the woods."

"I'm in the castle of lions." Lotor began, but Zarkon interrupted with a laugh.

"The castle of lions? Oh that's rich! My son is in enemy hands!"

"I can make a deal with them. Their princess is willing to work out a peace treaty between Arus and Doom. I suggest we take it." Lotor said.

"You would suggest that." Zarkon's lip curled. "I know who your mate is. The soon to be former ruler of Arus. I will not be wrapped around her finger like you so clearly are. Doom will take what it wants from Arus, there will be no peace between us."

"You invite war to this world!" Lotor snapped back. "What good will Arus do us if it's devastated by battles?"

"If Doom cannot have Arus, then it's better off destroyed." Zarkon retorted. "As is the son who has proven useless to me."

"I am not useless!" Lotor roared, making fists out of his hands.

"That's not what Morduck says. They've all seen it aboard the ship, how twisted in knots you were over that female of yours. Just what do you think would happen if I gave you back your command?"

"I'd lead us to victory..." But Lotor wasn't as sure sounding as he could have been, earning a derisive snort from Zarkon.

"You would not. I can see it in your eyes. You've made a lot of bad choices since coming to Arus, and perhaps the worse is allowing yourself to fall in enemy hands. There will be no rescue coming for you. Nor will my forces show you any mercy just because you are a Drule."

"I am your son." Lotor reminded him. "The crown prince, your only heir."

"Son no more, I disown you." Zarkon said calmly.

"For falling in love?" Lotor exclaimed in disbelief.

"For that, and proving you are just as weak as any other mated fool." Zarkon retorted. "I don't know what's going on between you and that woman of yours, but I dare say you better enjoy her while you can. Because my forces won't hesitated to kill you both."

"If they so much as look at her funny, I will kill them. And you!" Lotor snarled, hands curled into tight fists as he took a step closer to the screen.

"You can't fight us all Lotor." Zarkon acted amused, but his gaze was harsh.

"I won't have too." Lotor snapped back. "Arus is not without protection of it's own. I'll ask you one last time...take Allura's treaty...spare yourself a lot of unnecessary pain and embarrassment."

"You're showing you're desperation Lotor." Zarkon's smile revealed his fangs, they seemed to glisten in the light.

"I'm just making you a promise. You know what happens when a Drule's mate is threatened, the stories of the bloodshed and violence that follow such attempts."

"Hmph. Even you cannot match wits against an entire armada!" countered Zarkon. "You're bluffing Lotor, and such an act does not become you."

"No bluff!" insisted Lotor, but Zarkon was laughing, gesturing at someone off camera to end the transmission. "Damn it Zarkon, this conversation is not over with!" But the screen turned to snow, static crackling loudly, mocking him with it's noise. Lotor could only growl and curse, slamming his hands onto the computer console in a display of helpless fury.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh...there's plenty more potential heart attack moments for Nanny later in this fic. There was one moment, where I really considered giving her one too...so upset was she over Lotor and Allura! But that moment is not for a while yet. But boy did she throw a fit! And here's Lotor, for the most part being nothing but polite to her...so it's pretty much all her doing, that she gets so upset! XD

Pink and blue do look together! And I too liked the image of Lotor standing out in stark contrast to Allura's all too pink bedroom! XD Maybe she'll give it a much needed make over in terms of color schemes now that she has Lotor in her life! XD And even when she starts to give in little by little...(There will be a kiss and a late night visit...oh yes, and that is soon!) she'll still suffer those wonderful dreams! XD


	25. Chapter 25

Allura had been frightened when she caught her first glimpse of Lotor's father, the Drule King. He was like no other Drule she had seen, ugly features twisted with cruelty, eyes shining with evil intent. His skin had been a bluish purple color, far darker than Lotor's azure toned hues. His lips were fat, and even with his mouth closed, two prominent fangs rested against them. Not that he kept his mouth shut for long, the foul King growling continuously at Lotor.

Allura had no idea what they had been saying, the two Drules sticking to their own language, rendering the conversation private. She was left to just stare in mute frustration, studying the language of their bodies. But her eyes kept drifting to Zarkon's face, the girl wondering how he and Lotor could possibly be related. Had his all too human mother softened the genes enough to spare Lotor such a horrendous look? She didn't know, nor was Allura one to judge based on appearances alone, but something told her that looking at King Zarkon was like looking at pure evil itself.

She had to remind herself several times that all Drule were not evil, that some good had to exist in a race that could love so strongly. And yet listening to Zarkon's mocking laughter, she shivered, hugging her arms to her. She didn't need to understand the language to know the conversation was not going well, Lotor hand's clenching into fists as his voice grew more heated with every word spoken.

When at last the screen fizzed out to static, Lotor let out a most fiercesome sounding word. She couldn't help jumping in place as he pounded his fists on the computer's console, Allura fearing the delicate equipment would break under his assault. Lotor seemed to have forgotten he wasn't alone, he was raging, but more than that, she had a sense he was scared.

That he could fear something, anything, touched her heart, moving Allura towards him even as Daphne tried to stop her. The communications tech's hand was on Allura's arm, the blonde haired woman shaking her head no at Allura. The princess frowned at the tech, and jerked her arm free, walking determinedly towards Lotor. She thought he wouldn't notice her approach, but Allura had forgotten how attuned he was to the woman he swore was his mate.

"Zarkon's continuing the invasion." He had gone still, fists just resting on the keyboard. His blunt announcement had her blood going cold, Allura unable to keep the gasp from escaping her.

"No!"

"He doesn't even care." Lotor said in reply, seeming to sag somewhat against the heavy piece of computer equipment. She looked puzzled at him, and he sighed. "About us, about mates in general. He's all too eager to ignore the bond between us, to laugh in the face of it."

Allura didn't know what to say, but she stepped closer, placing a hand on his arm in silent comfort.

"I used to be just like him." Lotor continued, looking troubled by his confession. "Not caring about the sacredness of the mating bond. I looked down on my fellow Drule, thought them weak, insipid. They disgusted me...the same way I now disgust Zarkon."

"He said that?" She was astonished, and even more so when he nodded. "How can he be so cruel?"

"I was a fool to expect anything more from him." Lotor said.

Allura shook her head no. "He's your father Lotor! Of course you should expect support from him."

"Maybe if I had anyone else as a father..." Lotor whispered, then turned to look at her. "You're lucky. You had two loving parents. Parents I'm sure would support your decisions, who would be proud of you, who would be HAPPY for you to be in love."

"Why do those words make me feel guilty for being so fortunate..." Allura asked, feeling a twinge of remorse in her heart.

"I'm sorry.." Lotor gave her an unhappy smile. "I don't mean to do anything more than point out how fortunate you are to have had the parents you had."

She knew that, and she nodded at him, but the unhappy look did not leave his eyes. "I think they would have liked you." He cocked his head to the side, lips parting in surprise. "They were never ones to judge a person based on a people's actions, and what's more, you've done so much to help me. And not only me! You saved my cousin and friends. You saved Captain Darius!"

"Even though my actions were what led all of you to be captured in the first place?" Lotor wondered, and she didn't hesitate.

"Yes! Because you did what was right in the end! And that's all that mattered!"

He actually looked away, seeming flustered by her praise. She followed his eyes to the static filled view screen, and then Lotor was talking. "My..." A hesitation, Lotor changing his mind at the last instant. "Zarkon is preparing to fight. I've no doubt he's contacting Morduck, telling him to pursue the plan for Arus. It'll be all out war if you fight him...are you prepared for that?"

"There's no stopping him through talking?" Allura asked.

"None."

"Then we fight." She said, and he turned to stare at her. "Arus is not without it's defenses. We will make do with what we have at our command." A pause, Allura letting her uncertainty show. "It will have to be enough."

"You're being very brave." Praised Lotor.

"I'm terrified." She confessed. "Arus has known few wars...and none occurred during my time."

"I will lend you whatever support you need." Lotor told her, and to Allura's astonishment, he went down on one knee. He reached for her hand, and bowed his head over it, lips grazing her knuckles. "I swear my life to you in your service."

Now it was her turn to be flustered, Allura remembering to hold still so as not to do his vow a dishonor by pulling her hand away. She reached out with her other hand, finding it was shaking as she touched his hair. "I accept your offer." She managed to get out, Lotor raising his head to look up at her. Such a deadly serious look in his eyes, Allura shivering to be the focus of it.

"You need to call back your soldiers. They won't find the Drule on Arus." Lotor told her, slowly getting up off his knee. "I don't know if there's still time to catch them...they might not have time to move the entire armada."

"Move? Move from where?" She wanted to know.

"They've been hiding on one of your moons. The larger one, with craters big enough to house even the largest of our ships." Lotor explained, and she was blinking back shock.

"We have satellites in place to detect any abnormal activity. How in the world did they manage that?"

"Energy disrupters." Lotor informed her. "That and an excellent cloaking mechanism. We Drule are excellent at stealth."

"I remember..." Allura whispered. and now she pulled back her hand, turning to look to Daphne. The woman flushed, guilty that she had been caught listening so intently to the couple's conversation. "Daphne...I want the word spread. Call back all our soldiers to the castle. Inform Coran of this. Upon their return, we will have a strategy meeting to prepare us for the upcoming battles."

"Yes, princess." Daphne said, and pulled out her hand sized communicator. She spoke a torrent of words into it, calling back all the communication techs, the woman needing their assistance to help spread word about Allura's commands.

"Will you tell us what you know about the Drule's weaknesses? Their offense and defense?" Allura looked pleadingly at Lotor. He gave a weak smile, showing his unease.

"You needn't ask. I've already sworn myself to your service."

"But you're not comfortable with it, are you?" Allura asked. "This goes a step beyond what you did on the Drule ship. Your information will lead to killing your own people..."

"It's either us or them." Lotor said grimly. "I prefer to live, thank you very much."

It still made her shiver, Allura wishing his father had been a more reasonable man. "Your father..."

"Please, he is no father of mine." Lotor told her. Her eyes widened at that, and Lotor turned his back to her.

"Just what did he say to you?" She was touching his back, trying to make him turn to face her. "Please Lotor. Tell me. I won't judge."

"He disowned me." Lotor retorted. "Didn't even think twice about it. Said there would be no mercy shown to me." She could feel how rigid he was holding himself, but before Allura could comment either way on his words, he turned. "It's not the threat to me that bothers me."

"It's not?"

"No. It's the threats he made to you. He means to hurt you." A bitter snort. "Who knows, he might want to make you pay for proving to be his son's supposed downfall."

Now she truly trembled to hear that, Allura staring frightened at Lotor. "He would hurt me because I am..." She still couldn't say it, as if fearing speaking the words would make it true.

"Because you are my mate." Lotor finished for her. "He's making you a target." He grabbed both her hands, squeezing them gentle. "But I won't let him succeed. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

She didn't need him to say those words, Allura could tell he would just by the look in his eyes. The devotion he felt to her left Allura staggered, the girl blinking rapidly to mask her reaction. "Lotor..."

"Princess!" Daphne's voice intruded, other technicians running into the room, the men and women taking up position before computers. "Coran is calling for you and the prince. He wants to assemble a private meeting before the one is held for the troops."

Allura wasn't grateful for this interruption, but she nodded to Daphne. "Thank you. Tell him we will be down there shortly." Lotor had let go of her hands, Allura gesturing for him to follow her. He fell into step besides her, and together they began walking the castle corridors, watching as more people ran past them. It wasn't just the communication techs that were excited, there was soldiers moving about, talking to each other, or hurrying off to other parts of the castle. Word was spreading quickly of the meeting, the people preparing themselves for what was to happen.

"Who will be part of this private meeting?" A curious Lotor asked her.

"My planet's greatest defenders." She smiled as she said it, feeling proud of the men who fought so hard to keep Arus free of tyranny.

"I hope they are strong." Lotor told her.

"They are." Allura assured him. "Maybe not as strong physically as a Drule, but they have enormous strength when it comes to mind and will power. They have to, in order to fly Voltron."

"Voltron...I remember you briefly mentioning that name before..."

"Did I?" Allura asked, trying to remember. He nodded.

"What is Voltron exactly?" Lotor wanted to know.

"It will sound unbelievable if I tell you." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "It would be better to show you."

"But I want to know now." Lotor pointed out.

"Can you not be patient?" Allura asked, and he teased her.

"I have shown extraordinary amount of patience where you are concerned."

"So you have." She agreed with a giggle. "All right Lotor. Voltron is a robot, that consists of five smaller ones shaped like lions. They each have their own strengths, and are nearly unstoppable on their own. But it is when they come together, that the true power of Voltron is unleashed."

"Lions..." He was frowning. "Our intelligence reports have said nothing about unstoppable robots!"

"That's because we haven't had need to use them for a very long time." Allura explained. "I didn't think the time would ever come, or at least I hoped for it not to occur in my lifetime."

They had reached one of the smaller strategy rooms, an off shoot to her throne room. Allura knocked several times on the door, before opening it. Coran and the members of the Voltron force were already there, and they rose to their feet at the sight of her and Lotor. The Drule prince started with recognition, having spied Keith among the men gathered in the room.

"Princess...thank you for coming as quickly as you did." Coran said, nodding to her.

"It's no problem Coran." Allura said, then was gesturing to Lotor. "Allow me to introduce my friend, guest of this castle, and newly appointed knight, Prince Lotor."

"Knight?" Lance, a young man with his brown hair cut in a rakish manner exclaimed in surprise. "He's a freaking Drule!"

"Lance!" Allura frowned at him. "It doesn't lessen his skills or abilities, just because he is not human."

"If anything, my being a Drule would make me more qualified to fight in the princess' service." Lotor's tone was arrogant, his arms crossing over his broad chest.

"You think we can trust him?" demanded Sven, a man with an accent nearly as bad as Nanny's.

"Trust me when I say you'll find no other Drule as devoted to my cause than this one." Allura said, hoping to avoid having to bring up the mating business.

"Hmph." The young Pidge was adjusting his glasses, blinking owlishly at Lotor. "And why is that princess? Why would he be so willing to fight for you? And against his own people no less!"

"I heard he's a prince." The large man known as Hunk said. "That's awfully strange, to have a prince turn against his own people!"

"He helped me save my cousin and friends." Allura pointed out. "He didn't have to do that!"

"I think it was just a ploy to get you to trust him." Pidge said. Lotor continued to glower at the men, goading them on to mistrust him.

"There are...complications surrounding the nature of my relationship with Prince Lotor." Allura said stiffly, praying she would not blush. "Suffice it to say, because of it, I know, without a doubt he will work in my best interest."

"But..."

"We're wasting time." spoke Lotor. "Is this a strategy meeting, or merely a chance to interrogate your ruler about her private affairs?" Allura wasn't sure she liked the way Lotor stressed those last two words, but at least the men seemed to be listening to him.

For the most part at least, Lance letting out a staged whisper to Sven. "I heard the prince was seen in the princess' bedroom." Everyone chose to ignore him, Allura moving to take a seat at the table. The men all sat down when she did, save for Lotor who remained standing by her side.

"You are going to have to listen to me." He said, all eyes on him now. "What's more, you're going to have to trust in what I say. The information I give you, may very well make the difference in winning this war, and stopping this invasion."

"I don't think we need a Drule turned traitor for that." Commented Pidge. "We have Voltron. Surely that will be enough to turn the tide of battle."

"Can Voltron stand up against a full armada of Drule warships?" demanded Lotor gruffly. "Because that is what you are up against. The armada is composed of fifteen fleets, each one carrying fighter craft and the deadliest weapons the Drule have ever designed."

"Fifteen fleets?" Hunk let out a soft swear, Allura's ears burning to hear it.

"And just where are they hiding this much man power?" demanded Keith, and Lotor locked eyes with him.

"On one of Arus' two moons." Excited chatter erupted at Lotor's words, Pidge already had a data pad in front of him, the boy's fingers flying as he typed out commands.

"On one of our moons?" Coran sounded shocked. "That's impossible. We would have known. We would have been alerted..."

"Energy disrupters." Allura contributed to the conversation.

"They'll play enough havoc to confuse your satellite's readings of the moon's surface." Confirmed Lotor. "Between that and the cloaking mechanisms we employ..."

"I heard the Drule are the best when it comes to being invisible..." murmured a distracted Pidge. "What I wouldn't give to be able to study one of their cloaking devices!"

"If you can survive the upcoming battles, you just may get your wish!" Lotor told him. "Now. It would be my strong suggestion to do a preemptive strike. You do not want the Drule landing their ships on Arus. The destruction would be unimaginable. It's better to engage them while they are still in space."

"This could all be a trick you know." Lance said, staring a challenge at Lotor. "What if you have us waste all our manpower, send of all our soldiers to a space battle while your Drule buddies are already on Arus? The castle would be easy pickings with the majority of our military up in space, or worse ambushed by some of that armada you mentioned!"

"You're just going to have to trust me on this!" Lotor was visibly frustrated with what Lance had said. The men were exchanging doubtful looks, Allura reaching up to touch Lotor's hand.

"I trust him." She said, her expression serious. "I trust him not only with my life, but with the fate of Arus as well."

"You're too quick to trust..." grumbled Lance.

"Prince Lotor can give you key details of the ships' weaknesses." Allura continued as though Lance hadn't spoken. "It will give us a much needed advantage in this battle."

"I can do more than just that." Lotor said. "I can break down attack patterns, give you the favored tactics of the Drule. It's valuable information that just might save your lives in battle. I know more than a hundred different battle strategies for the Drule Empire. It will be just a manner of recognizing which ones they employ during the fighting, and then I'll be able to tell you how to neutralize it."

"Fine...we may not trust you, but we'll listen to what you have to say." Keith allowed, and Lotor nodded at him. Allura realized it was the best the prince could hope for in the moment, the time for trusting him would come after the war was won.

"I would keep a few soldiers and ships present in the towns that surround the castle's property." Lotor was saying, the Voltron force listening intently. "Our original plan had been to capture those towns, to hold the people hostage towards the castle's surrender. I wouldn't put it past Morduck not to try something similar if only as a distraction technique."

Allura leaned back in her seat, watching Lotor and the Voltron force begin to plan out the details of the upcoming battles. Lotor was doing much of the talking, but the members of the Voltron Force were occasionally interrupting him with smart questions. She was amazed at what they could think of, the men ready to cover every possible angle of the war.

Allura herself didn't have much to add to the discussion, being more an over seer of the proceedings. She was ready to step in should a fight break out, or a challenge to Lotor's authority arise. But for now it seemed she wasn't needed even for that. She could only sigh, and glance at the room's chrono meter, noting it would surely be a long and tiring meeting.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden OUCH! I'm referring of course, to your accident with the bale of hay. Sorry to hear about the collision and your broken glasses. Now on to the rest of your review! Yes, Nanny can be amusing. One of my favorite Nanny moments is in Masquerade, when Lotor has to RESCUE the woman from an evil minded prince. And he throws Nanny out a window! SUre there was bushes to break her fall, but the scene always cracks me up! I hope to get back to that story soon and finish it.

But on to Animal Attraction, the really juicy Nanny tantrums happen later in the fic, but she'll still pop up to interfere every once in a while in the early chapters. Though not too much, especially since she won't have a clue as to what goes on in Allura's bedroom at night! XD I believe the kiss happens next chapter, and then soon after that the first late night visit. All I can say is ALlura should have known Lotor wouldn't be able to stay away! And you're right, Lotor won't stop defending Allura, which means he'll have to help protect Arus. Which means, it's on in the war between daddy and son!

Misty Gargoyle, it's okay! You reviewed eventually, and that's all that matters! And thank you, I am always happy to know you still enjoy this particular story. And yes, Nanny does add some things to the story, she can be pretty hilarious at times, as long as she doesn't get her way too often. Ah Lotor's problems...well...I can't talk too much without giving away major spoilers, but yeah it's a big problem. Luckily he has some inside information, and the Voltron force (oh shoker of shocker) to back up arus' military.

The Drule Supremacy, why thank you! I'm glad you think that, it makes me feel flattered!


	26. Chapter 26

Stifling a yawn, Allura blinked rapidly, trying to keep a look of polite interest on her face. She found it more difficult than anticipated, Allura struggling to stay awake in the midst of the planning Lotor and the members of her Voltron Force were doing. They had been at it for hours, and she wondered if they would extend the time for one more hour yet.

Lotor seemed tireless as he answered all the questions the men asked of him, even offering up tidbits of information no one thought to ask. He was proving to be an invaluable fount of information, and Allura thought Lotor might even prove the key to winning the upcoming battles. The men around him were wary, not ready to give the Drule their full trust, but at least they seemed appreciative of what he was saying.

She had to smile at Pidge, the princess especially amused by the interest the boy showed the Drule. Pidge was fascinated by Drule technology, and eager for a chance to study it. He kept trying to interrupt the proceedings to ask Lotor questions, ones that seemed as though they were pointless to the war. But Allura soon realized Pidge was hoping to understand what kind of tech they were up against, in order to perhaps develop some sort of device to counteract the Drules' gadgets.

Of course Lotor did not know nearly as much about the inner workings of Drule technology as he did their battle tactics. He was more warrior than engineer. Allura had already known that from seeing him in action on the Drule war ship, and even if she hadn't, she would have known now from listening to him speak. Lotor was deadly calm as he talked about fighting and possibly killing his own men, painting a ruthless picture in the strategies he suggested they used.

Of course there was disagreements that occasionally broke out, and this is where Allura stepped in, the girl level headed where the men were not. The most recent of arguments had involved Lotor's position during the war, the Drule not wanting to part from Allura's side. He was adamant that he remain behind to protect her, and Keith was just as insistent Lotor be aboard the Arusian flag ship.

Lotor had insisted his place was to protect Allura, he would have no use aboard the flag ship since the Arusian soldiers would most likely not follow his commands. Keith had pointed out that Lotor needed to communicate to them what tactics the Drule were using, and the strategies needed to neutralize the threats. Eventually Allura stepped in, her voice the deciding factor. She reasonably pointed out Lotor could just as easily watch the battle from the command center of the castle, and pull double duty as her protector.

That had left Lotor pleased, and Keith barely mollified. She could see the captain of the Voltron force was loathe to trust Allura's personal safety to the Drule. "If the Drule soldiers get into the castle..." Lotor was saying, expression grim. "I am your best bet at seeing your princess escape unharmed."

"They'll only get in the castle if we fail..." Keith retorted. "And we don't plan to do that!" A chorus of agreement from his teammates, Pidge nodding emphatically.

"No one ever plans to lose..." Lotor pointed out. "But still it happens." A grim reminder, the group looking disgruntled to hear it. "I'll feel better if we have an escape route mapped out in case it comes to that."

"I shall get you blue prints of the castle." Offered Coran. "With those you'll be able to plan out several possible routes to take, in order to get to the princess to safety." Lotor looked pleased that Coran trusted him enough to give him the blue prints of the castle.

"If Arus falls...there won't be anywhere safe on the planet for Allura." She shivered at that reminder, all eyes on her, showing their worry.

"I'll be fine." She tried to assure them. "Lotor will get me and my cousin to safety if it comes to that. I'm more worried about you five, who will be in the heart of the battle!"

"We'll manage." Hunk smiled at her, his words reassuring.

"You'll have to do more than manage." Came Lotor's cold reminder.

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbled Sven. "You just worry about your side of things, and we'll worry about ours."

"I shall have the blue prints sent to you first thing in the morning." Coran was saying to Lotor. "Until then, I suggest we all take a rest." Allura hid a smile, grateful the planning session seemed to be drawing to a close.

"But Coran.." Protested Keith. "I wanted to go over things one last time..." Everyone groaned in response, and it was Allura who answered.

"Keith, you'll get a chance to do just that at tomorrow's meeting." She was referring to the big one, the one that would involve all of the soldiers who would fight for Arus.

"I certainly would like a chance to see this information from a fresh mind's perspective" said Pidge.

"I would like to just sleep." Muttered Lance, not hiding his blatant yawn. Keith still looked ready to protest, but he sighed when he saw his opinion was outnumbered.

"Fine." Grumbled the man. "We'll rest. It may be our last chance to get any good sleep for a while!"

He drew more grumbles with that comment, but slowly the meeting broke up. One by one, Coran and the others left the room, until it was just Lotor and Allura sitting at the table. Lotor waited until the door closed behind Keith, and then he seemed to sag, his tireless demeanor becoming one of a defeated person. It left her concerned, Allura turning to touch Lotor's arm.

"Lotor..."

"I did it Allura..." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "I truly turned traitor to my people."

She felt pain to see him like this, Allura rising to stand besides him. If he had turned to her then, she probably wouldn't have done what she did next, Allura wrapping her arms around Lotor. For an instant he stiffened in surprise, and then Lotor was relaxing into her embrace. "It will be okay." She said soothingly. "Things have a way of working out..."

"Hmm..." A noncommittal noise, leaving Allura not to know if he agreed or argued against her words.

"You've been so strong." She continued, still hugging him to her. "A weaker man would have crumbled under the strain."

"And I am anything but weak." Lotor said, and she smiled, recognizing the spark that made him, him.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She whispered fiercely.

"It's strange..." Lotor began. "Since I met you, everyone around me has said I can't function. That I am not thinking clearly. That I am being a weak willed fool. But this evening, here in this room...I felt the glimmer of my old self. I felt in control, I felt able to concentrate. Do you know why?"

"No." Allura admitted, and waited for him to tell her.

"I think it's because I am doing something for you. I am devoting myself to the protection of my mate and her home." He grew quiet for a moment, but the silence was comfortable. "I'm wondering if this is what it can be like always."

"Always...?"

"If we truly bonded." Lotor said. He touched her arms, but didn't try to break the hug. "Maybe there's an untapped potential in being mated. A strength that is unknown to those who never found their mates..."

"I really don't know." She told him, and squeezed him one last time. He seemed to sigh in disappointment when she released the hug, Allura studying him carefully. He looked a little better, although no where near cheered up. Allura recognized what he was doing was hard on him, and she was impressed he had the will power and fortitude to carry through with what amounted to a betrayal of his people.

"I don't think you realize how grateful I am." She began, but the words seemed flat. He looked at her, and she chewed on her bottom lip, a sudden impulse coming to her. "Will you walk with me for a while?"

"Walk with you?" He was surprised. "Where?"

"There's something I want to show you." She risked a smile at him, almost teasing in the next instant. "That is, if you're not too tired..."

"I'm more worried about your lack of sleep than mine!" Lotor retorted.

"So you'll come?"

"I could never refuse you." He said, and her smile deepened in pleasure.

"In this case I am glad." Allura took hold of his arm, already tugging him towards the door. He moved without hesitation, though Lotor looked curious.

"Just what is it that you want to show me?" He asked as they stepped out into the hall.

"I'll let it remain a surprise for now." Allura answered, trying to be mysterious. The Drule prince wasn't so easily put off, he continued to prod her with questions.

"Is it an object? A person? A place?" She remained tightlipped, and Lotor grew impatient. "Surely you can tell me that much!"

"Surely I could." She giggled, glad he seemed distracted from his worries.

"So tell me!" He almost was whining, and it made Allura laugh harder.

"It's just a short walk...we're almost there." Allura said, noting there wasn't that many people around this late in the evening. "Surely you can wait another five

minutes?"

"I shouldn't have to wait." He grumbled in protest. But a hint of a smile was on Lotor's face, showing he was enjoying himself.

"I'll have to give you a tour of the castle sometime." Allura continued. "Though I suspect you already know enough to find my bedroom." She gave him a look, part teasing, part reproachful.

"As long as I could scent you, I can track you anywhere." Lotor boasted, and she blushed. Allura wasn't sure if she was pleased by that or not.

"Do you like your room?" Allura asked, not having seen the guest bedroom they had given the prince.

"I'd like it better if you shared it with me." He was honest, giving her a heated look with those words. It made her blush harder, Allura trying to be nonchalant as she

spoke.

"I think you would sleep better without me by your side."

"Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind when you are with me, Allura." Damn it all, it seemed Lotor was determined to keep her in a permanent state of blush. What's more he was succeeding, Allura ducking her head shyly. "I think about you all the time." He continued, shameless. "What you are doing, how you are feeling, what you need..." A smirk then, Lotor's voice dropping to a seductive whisper. "I wonder about those dreams of yours, and how close you are to admitting you need me as much as I need you."

"We're here!" She announced, stopping before a pair of doors. He almost looked disappointed that she had avoided responding to his inquiry, Allura reaching for the door's handle. It opened without a sound, the hinges well oiled and put to constant use. A slight breeze blew in on the open door's entrance, bringing with it the smell of perfumes.

"Come on!" Allura said, and was dragging him outside the castle. Lotor did not so much as stumble when she pulled him, the prince looking around in curiosity. She smiled at him, the look partially anxious as she watched him take in the garden. The night blooming flowers were in full display, petals open and releasing their fragrant scent into the air.

Bushes and bushes of colorful plants lined pathways that twist and turned, the garden huge in size. The wall of the castle had rose vines climbing up high, almost reaching the third floor with it's tendrils. A gazebo painted in white wood was some distance away, a focal point that offered up a breath taking view of the entire garden.

Insects hummed, and somewhere an owl hooted. Many of the other beautiful birds that made her garden their home were already sleeping, tucked away in trees or in the ornate bird houses that were distributed throughout the grounds. A few stray cats were on the prowl, beautiful felines with sable coats. One darted across their path now, pausing only long enough to give the pair a curious look.

"Well..." Allura let go of Lotor's arm, to step in front of him, her hands flung out to encompass the garden area. "What do you think of my garden?"

He was still looking around, but now his gaze swung back to her. "It's very nice." He said at last. She wondered if he meant that.

"Yes. Yes, it is." She agreed. "My mother was the one to originally start this garden. I believe those roses over there were the first thing she planted." Allura pointed at a pink rose bush, Lotor looking that way. "Of course...you can't see the real splendor of the garden until the sun is up, but..."

"It is lovely here anyway." Lotor quickly assured her. He stepped towards the night blooming tulips, leaning in to smell them. "Do you work the land yourself?"

"Sometimes. Not nearly as often as I should." She admitted. "The garden is too big for any one person to maintain now, and I have my studies taking up much of my time. But I make sure to come here as often as I can." She smiled again. "It's my own private get away."

"And you would share it with me?" He asked, seeming amazed.

"Well, yes. I thought the peace of my garden would be good for you." Allura told him. "It's a private area, closed off from visitors. If you ever feel like escaping all the attention you've been getting, please. Come here."

"You would not mind me intruding?"

"It wouldn't be an intrusion!" Allura retorted. "You're my guest, and I want you to feel comfortable."

"I feel most comfortable when I am with you." Lotor told her. She grew warm at his words, and the sheer earnest honesty they were spoken with. What's more she didn't know quite what to say to that, Allura turning away from him with a nervous clearing of her throat.

"Well...right..." A quick shake of her head, Allura stammering out a reply. "My home is always open to you."

"And I thank you for that." Lotor said, words warm with sincere emotion.

"It must be difficult..." She began walking along the pathway, and though she didn't hear the sound of his boots, Allura knew Lotor followed her. "Being on a new planet, in a new place...knowing you might never be able to go back home..." And it was her fault that he was in this mess, Allura holding back a sigh. "Please...if there's anything I can do to make it better for you..."

"It's not so bad..." His light tone had Allura turning, to look at him questioningly. He was casual as he leaned over a flower hedge, his elegant fingers stroking the white petals of some kind of lily. "As long as I can be here with you."

She blushed when he made eye contact with her, his finger breaking the flower free of the hedge. "You can't possibly mean that!" Allura cried out, Lotor pausing to frown at her. "One person can't possibly make up for all your losing. I can't make up for it!"

"You're my mate. Of course you're enough." He said it as though she was his whole world, and an unsettled feeling rose in her, Allura realizing that right now that was probably true. "Besides..." He drew close to her, flower still in hand. "I knew one of us would have to give up our worlds to be with the other one." The flower was placed in her hair, Lotor using his fingers to wind her golden strands around the stem.

"You didn't think it would be you though." Allura pointed out, her hand raising up to touch the secured flower. "You were prepared to whisk me away...to try and force me to be happy on Doom."

"Guilty." He admitted, stepping back to admire her. "Of course...seeing you here in your home, I realize now you could never be happy elsewhere."

"And you?" She asked. "Would you be able to be happy away from Doom?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try." A light chuckle then, Lotor casual enough that she wondered if he was hiding his pain from her. "I've little choice regardless." She looked down, not wanting to show him how bad she felt about his choices being taken away from him like this. She should have known Lotor wouldn't be content to let her hide her expressions from him, the prince reaching out, using his fingers on her chin to turn her face upwards.

"Why so sad Allura?" She shrugged in response. "It's a beautiful night...and the company is good."

"We're also on the brink of war." Allura pointed out, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the moments we do have." He studied her, the look just as intent as any others he had given her since coming to the garden. "Your hair shines so prettily in the moonlight."

"It looks better in the sun." She protested, blushing.

"Not necessarily. But then...I am of the opinion you look beautiful no matter what sort of lighting is upon you."

"You're teasing me!" She exclaimed to hold off her embarrassment. Her cheeks were burning, she turned to flee up the path, not wanting to hear what he had to say. But his voice carried as easily as the wind, the words a seductive whisper.

"Trust me Allura, when I tease you, you will know it."

She nearly stumbled, a hot flash of an image appearing in her mind. Fragments of the dream, and just how Lotor could truly tease her came to her, Allura turning fretful in the moment. _~Don't think about it!~ _

She reached the gazebo, easily climbing up it's stairs to step inside. Shadows were everywhere, the cuts in the ceiling only allowing slivers of moonlight to pour in. Even here there was flowers, traces of their tendrils wrapping around the wood. A bench was in the center of the gazebo's floor, but she didn't move to sit down right away. Allura sensed more than heard Lotor's arrival at the gazebo, the girl turning to look at him.

"I still don't like it when you stare." She muttered sheepishly. His eyes gleamed in the darkness, but otherwise the shadows hid his expression from her. But he was staring, eyes intent and focused on her.

"I'm afraid I can't help it." Lotor told her. "You're like a flower, beautiful and to be admired."

"I'm not as delicate as a flower..." Allura pointed out, wondering if he could see how badly she was blushing now.

"You're delicate in a different way." Lotor agreed. "I have to tread so careful around you. To keep you from running from me."

"The look in your eyes says you'd chase me if I did run." She said, and he did a slow nod. "That...kind of scares me."

"Scares you? Why?"

"I've never been wanted so strongly before." She admitted. "Never even been confessed too."

"Never?" He was truly astounded, eyes loosing that intent focus for just a second. "Good Gods Allura! What is wrong with the men on Arus?" She made noise, flustered and nonsensical sounds, coming out almost like a nervous laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with them." She said at last, though privately she had wondered something of the same. Of why she had never been approached, never been touched with something more than friendship in mind.

"There has to be." Lotor insisted. "You are a young, beautiful woman, with a vivacious nature. You are a prize to be snatched up, a treasure to be fought over."

"You'll turn a girl's head with that kind of talk." Stammered Allura, and suddenly Lotor was before her, taking hold of both her hands.

"I'm merely speaking the truth. You deserved to be loved Allura. To be worshipped and adored." He was caressing the backs of her hands with his thumbs, and all the while he kept careful eye contact with her. "Let me be that person..."

It was a smart choice of words he used, Allura knowing she would have taken offense if he had demanded her love, the princess feeling her heart melt just a little as his husky plea. "I don't know how..."

"What don't you know?" Lotor asked her. "How to love?"

"How to be loved." She was startled by her own admittance, and she tried to pull her hands away from him. He wouldn't let her, Lotor moving forward so that a stray moonbeam illuminated his features. He was looking at her with such a tender look, his expression having softened at her confession.

"It's not that hard Allura..." Lotor told her. "You don't have to do anything except open your heart and your mind to the possibility of love."

"With you?"

He bent forward to touch his forehead to hers, Allura feeling warmer to have his face so close to hers. "With me." He confirmed, and she stared at him, searching his eyes. Perhaps for the excuse to deny him this, to deny them both a chance at love.

But she didn't find it, saw no hint of betrayal, no wicked intentions in the moment. "Drules really love their mate?" She asked this but felt she already knew, even before he spoke the confirmation.

"Unconditionally."

Allura shivered, wondering when was the last time anyone could make that claim. Drules according to Lotor, loved with their whole hearts, their souls. They accepted both the good and the bad about their partners, and they didn't seem to judge. "I...I'm a lousy cook. And I keep a messy office." It was the worst faults she could think of, and Lotor looked amused by them.

"You snore too." He pointed out, and she gasped in horror. "But just slightly...it's rather cute."

"Cute..." She repeated, and he nodded.

"I'm ruthless and blood thirsty. I've killed and I've slept around." His faults were a lot worse than hers, reminding her he was a dangerous Drule. "Do you think you can be with a man like that?"

"I don't know..." admitted Allura, going up on tip toe. "But I'm willing to find out."

He had to have known what her intentions were in the moment, and yet Lotor gasped when she brushed her mouth against his. The kiss was gentle, holding all her uncertainties and hopes as she slanted her lips over his. Lotor still held her hands, and now she twisted them, maneuvering them so that they could lace fingers together. She could feel Lotor melting against her, the prince making a soft sound if yearning.

She smiled when she pulled back, gazing up at him with wide eyes. "That was nice..." Allura started to say, only to have her words cut off by Lotor's mouth on hers. He kissed her with all his expertise, dazzling her with how lush his lips felt against hers, soft with just enough hardness to take control. As good as the kiss felt, some part of her weakened, Allura's legs going unsteady.

He didn't try to hold her upright, Lotor helping her to sit down on the bench, and never did he break the kiss, stealing her remaining breath away. Surely her eyes had glazed over, Allura overcome completely with the kiss. How much better could it be, if this was just a sample of what it was like to be loved? She wanted to find out, but before she could do more than get a taste of his tongue, a voice was calling to her.

"Allura!" She flinched at that heavy accent, Allura recognizing Nanny's voice. What's more, the woman was angry, and she shouted again. "Allura! I know you are here!"

"Nanny!" Allura gasped softly, Lotor having broken the kiss to nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Send her away Allura." He told her, his voice gentle wheedling. His lips found an especially sensitive spot on her neck, her pulse racing against his mouth. She didn't know what made it speed more, his kisses or the thought of Nanny catching them like this.

"Allura!" shouted Nanny, and her heavy heels clomped loudly on the cobble stone paths of the gardens. A light was coming closer, Allura realizing Nanny was carrying a lantern of some kind.

"Lotor stop!" Allura hissed, and pushed to her feet, her hand over her chest as though that could calm the racing of her heart. She knew her cheeks had to be burning with her blush, and she could only hope her eyes weren't looking as wild as her heart felt. "We're here Nanny!" She called to Lotor's disappointed moan.

Nanny marched right up to the gazebo, letting the light of her lantern sweep over them both. Lotor was sullen, leaning back on the bench, and clearly annoyed by this interruption.

"Did you want something Nanny?" Allura asked, pleased her voice held no tremor to it.

"I had heard but didn't want to believe it." Nanny's lips pursed together. "You alone with that Drule...a second time!"

"Allura was merely showing me her garden..." Lotor began, and Nanny snorted.

"I don't care what she was showing you. This ends now!"

"This?" Lotor sounded amused, rasing a white eyebrow at Nanny.

"Nanny...nothing..." But she trailed off, unwilling to lie so completely. Instead she was resigned, letting the older woman take her by the arm, fingers rougher than they should be. The woman kept up a steady stream of admonishments, dragging Allura out of the gazebo. Amidst words of how dangerous Drules were, and how proper ladies should never venture out alone with a man, Allura turned, casting one last look at Lotor.

To Be Continued!

Ah this was a chapter where I ended up rewriting the second half. I remember having quite some difficulties, it felt like the first drafts, Lotor and Allura, every time I tried to write what I wanted to be a nice scene, they would end up in a fight. It was very frustrating, but I finally got the characters under control! *cheers*

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, chomping at the bit eh? Well that's good to hear! And there's a lot more to come, there's so much going on in this fic, the invasion/war, Allura and Lotor's developing relationship, and then the drama with Romelle. And that's jsut the start of things. I laugh now cause I thought I could wrap this fic up at 50, and this morning I write chapter 68! :O And I'm still not done! Though sometimes I wish I could write a shorter story that isn't a one shot. ^^;;

Yes, Zarkon doesn't know much about love...*cackles evilly cause of what I have planned for him near the story's end* He thinks he's so much better for never having gotten the love the Drules get when they find their mate. He's such a evil grinch too! My one friend thinks he must be a throwback to the drule DNA in terms of how ugly he looks in comaprison to his hot son.

I hope you enjoy the masquerade story. I really need to get back to it, but then I got inspired for Porcelain Dreams, and that took over my life for several months writing that fic. I also think I had Allura slap Nanny in that story for a what she did to them. Maybe I'll post it on fanfic net some time. But I like to get more chapters written for it. I'm actually hopeful I could wrap that one up sooner...I think I have 19 or 20 chapters for Masquerade. Glad you had spare glasses! I'm trying to think if I brought my old pairs with me when i moved. Probably not...^^;;


	27. Chapter 27

Allura let out a deep sigh, wishing she could expel all her worries as easily as she did her breath. It would certainly make life a lot simpler for her, and maybe then she'd be able to get the sleep that so eluded her. She didn't know why sleep was so long off on coming to her. She had certainly spent enough hours awake, time enough that she should have been exhausted!

But instead she felt energized, a creeping coil of excitement infusing her body. She wondered where it came from, even as Allura had the sneaking suspicion she already knew. In fact her hand rose to her mouth, Allura fingering her lips, imagining she could still feel the warmth of Lotor's kiss. The fact that the memory had her smiling like an idiot upset her, Allura frowning in the darkness of her bedroom.

He was getting to her. Little by little, sending creeping tendrils of affection to blossom in her heart for him. She couldn't help but wonder when it had started, if it was during those first moments of admiration abroad the Drule ship when he helped rescue her cousin and friends, if that had been the start of her descent. A descent into madness if what her Nanny said was true.

Nanny probably wouldn't be the only one to think that. Allura knew that everyone around her was leery of the Drule, and she supposed she couldn't blame them for that. Lotor's people did have a terrible reputation, one built on violence and conquest. And they were on Arus' property right now, planning to invade. But, and this was the important part, Lotor was trying to help them to fight against such a fiercesome foe. He was doing everything he could to ensure them victory, even at a cost to himself and his standing among his people.

Such a sacrifice couldn't help affect Allura's thoughts about Lotor. She was grateful to him, in more ways that one. Funny that she could go from frightened to grateful, but the change had come when the playing field was evened out between them. She was no longer his prisoner, anymore than he was hers, Lotor an honored guest in her home. There was no reason to hate him anymore, and she found she seemed to like him when she talked to him now.

Of course the like was beginning to border strongly on something more. What that was she wasn't sure, but Allura could admit she was intrigue by the handsome Drule. He was attractive, with more than just looks, Allura liking the things that he did for her. And though his words often left her fighting embarrassment, Allura found it was not that hard to endure such sweet sayings. Especially when coming from Lotor!

If she wasn't careful, she could very easily lose her heart to him. And she wondered if that would really be all that bad. Especially with a man who claimed to already love her, a Drule who had her best interests at heart. She was a little wary of a love so strong, and sometimes Lotor would frighten her in new ways, all based on the depths of feeling he professed to have for her.

And still Allura couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be loved so thoroughly. To be consumed with thought and need, desire and a deep sense of belonging to another. She was tempted to find out, and she even thought she might look forward to revisiting those erotic dreams of hers.

But to do that she would first have to sleep. Allura wondered if she should ring down for Nanny, and beg a sleep aid off the woman. If she didn't calm down soon, and get enough rest, she would be of no use for tomorrow's meeting. She also thought the sooner she went to bed, the sooner her chances were of her seeing Lotor in the flesh. But even that did not calm her down, her heart beating faster as she conjured up an image of his face.

"Stop it Allura!" She muttered grumpily to herself. "Stop thinking about him. At least...for a little while..." Allura rolled onto her side, spying the white lily Lotor had wound in her hair. She had taken the care to place it on her night stand, a memento of their moment in the garden. She reached out to it now, and gently stroked it's petals.

A sound was heard, Allura thinking it was someone outside her room. She listened intently, trying to hear if it was Nanny's shoes, the woman patrolling the hall outside. But silence followed the sound, long enough that Allura thought she had imagined it. She was ready to settle back down against the pillows, when the noise picked up once more.

A distinct tapping sound that was no footsteps. In fact it wasn't coming from her hall, but more towards her window, the noise soft but persistent. She wondered what it could be, and even thought to ring the alarm for fear of a burglar breaking into her room. Instead she stayed her hand, and crawled out from under her bed sheets. She didn't turn on the lights, save for the lamp by her bed, giving the room a soft glow that would not be noticeable from the floors below.

The tapping continued, the moments of hesitations between the sounds growing shorter. She hurried towards her window, bare feet sinking into the soft carpet, not betraying her approach. This close, she could just make out a shadow through the heavy curtains, Allura stifling a gasp to see it was large enough to be a man. She gripped the curtain, and yanked it back, prepared to startle a man to his death, and nearly screamed when she saw who it was.

Lotor! Grinning at her, standing on a ledge that was all too narrow for his feet. The wind was whipping at his hair, and he clung to the frame with just one hand, the other curled into a fist which he knocked gently against the glass. His mouth moved, but he was speaking too softly for her to hear. It didn't matter, Allura moved into action, jerking open the window, and grabbing at his arm.

He all but fell into the room at her pull, Allura releasing him to give a nervous look out her window. This side of the castle was higher than most, the cliff side offering a deep drop down to the lake she so loved to look at. She felt ill at the thought of Lotor traversing such a danger, and as quickly as she closed shut the window, she was whirling to hiss at him.

"Just what were you thinking?" Such was her fright that her voice barely held any anger to it, Allura glaring at Lotor. He was standing calmly before her, his hands having smoothed his wild hair, and adjusted his ripped clothing. "Lotor...that drop is high enough to kill you even if you are fortunate enough to land in the lake!"

"I had to see you." Lotor told her, ignoring what she said about the drop. "I couldn't wait until morning."

"You really should have..." But her voice lacked the proper admonishment. She realized with a start she was glad for his visit, Allura not wanting to have had to wait until morning to see him either.

"Is that what you would have wanted me to have done?" Lotor asked, his eyes serious and focused on hers. "Because if it is, I will leave.."

"So soon?" Allura winced as she said that, hating how protesting she had sounded in the moment. "You're here now...stay." A relieved smile was her reward, Lotor stepping closer to her. Allura wasn't sure she was ready for him to touch her though, the girl backing up a step towards the window.

"I've been thinking about us." Lotor announced, respecting her by not crowding any closer. "About that moment in your garden. About what we talked about."

"About when we kissed?" Allura asked, fighting not to touch her mouth with her fingers. He nodded.

"That too. Especially that." Lotor said. His eyes had dropped their gaze to her lips, Lotor looking hungry for another kiss. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, and Lotor seemed to shake at the sight of that movement. She was amazed to think her kisses had power, enough power to make this big powerhouse of a man tremble like a kitten.

"Gods Allura, how can I hope to stay away after a kiss like that!" He reached out with his hand, but it fell short of touching her. "It was everything I had dreamt of and more..."

"It was just a few kisses..." She blushed, not wanting to easily admit to being just affected by it as he had. "And you've kissed me before..."

"But never of your own desire!" Lotor pointed out. "Always I was the one to take, to steal, to beguile. Never did you give me your lips freely. But it's more than just your lips you've given me. Allura, you've given me my hope back!"

"Your hope?"

"Yes." He inched forward, as though cautious that any sudden movement would have her running from him. "I was beginning to believe things would never change between us...that you would forever bar yourself from me. But tonight, the words that you spoke, and the kisses you gave me...I can see the future I dreamed for us, and it's within reach!"

"The future?" She couldn't help but be alarmed, shaking her head no. "Lotor, do not get carried away. I said I was willing to try with you...don't go rushing us into something neither one of us is prepared for."

"Of course..." Some of his excitement cooled in the moment, Lotor bowing his head so that his hair fell forward. It hid his face from her, and before she could stop herself she was moving towards him. "I should let us take this one step at a time..."

"Yes..." she agreed, and both hands were lifted towards his face, Allura stroking his hair back behind his ears. She remembered too late what such an effect that action would have, Lotor stilling at the same time as she. "I...I'm sorry!" She gasped, ready to snatch her hands back from his ears. He touched her hands, exerting gentle pressure to keep them in place over his ears.

"Don't be." Lotor told her, voice sounding husky.

"But Lotor, they're your EARS." She knew she sounded scandalized, Allura blushing hotly.

"You've touched them before." He pointed out, and this time she ducked her head to hide behind her hair.

"Yes, but I wasn't myself at the time!"

It was Lotor's turn to brush back her hair, but he didn't let go of her hands. "Would you like to touch them now?" She peered up at him through a sheet of gold, blushing harder. "I don't mind." He quickly added.

"I didn't think you would." She retorted. "But...they're sensitive..."

"Very." He agreed.

"Like...naughty sensitive." She continued, and saw him smirk.

"I'll behave if you will." She started to scoff at that, Lotor speaking over her sounds. "Just a touch Allura. To see if you like it."

"I don't think my liking it is the problem." But she didn't pull her hands away when he released them. Instead she moved her fingers, carefully stroking them along the inside of his ear. He actually shuddered and sighed, eyes slitting half close in the process. She continued to play with his ears, noting Lotor's hands were smoothing back her own hair, the prince letting his fingers brush against her ears.

She didn't have the same reaction he did, her ears simply lacked the nerves of a Drule. But she liked the gentle touch he used, and didn't protest when he stroked his fingers down the side of her face. Those caresses on her skin brought with them sensations, just a glimmer of pleasure that let her know she liked being touched by him. More than just liked, she wanted more from him, Allura inching forward to close the distance between them.

He didn't ask her what she was doing, Lotor just watching her with a lost look in his eyes. It was a look she was familiar with, the look that said she was everything to him, and he would die without her. Such longing, such hunger, it nearly broke her heart.

"I've waited for what feels like an eternity for this..." He sighed to her.

"This?" She echoed unsure. There was no space between them Allura gently pressing against Lotor's front.

"To touch you and not have you pulling away from me." He explained. "I was willing to give my life for a moment like this..." A sharp breath, Allura having fingered the tip of his ears, rubbing them enough to generate friction. "Ah Gods Allura! You know just how to touch me...!"

Such a throaty, lust filled moan had her blushing to the roots of her hair, Allura moving to pull her hands away from his ears. He let out a disappointed whine, but seemed to have trouble focusing on her. She touched the backs of his hands, holding them still against her cheeks.

"I want to touch you." He spoke heatedly, and she blinked in confusion.

"Lotor, you ARE touching me." She rubbed her cheek against his right hand to prove that point.

"Not like this...I want...need more."

"More?" Her eyes widened, and she suddenly wondered at the wiseness of letting a Drule into her bedroom so late at night. Especially one that stared at her with a hunger that he didn't attempt to hide or push away.

"More..." Lotor confirmed, and bent his head towards hers. His hands were guiding her up, Allura going on tip toe to meet his kiss.

"What exactly do you mean by more?" She was cautious, whispering against his mouth.

"Just..." A quick kiss against her lips, as though Lotor couldn't bear to go that long without that touch. "A touch here..." His one hand pulled away from her face, Lotor hovering it just over the top of her breasts. He didn't press down though, not even with the tips of his fingers, leaving her to decide how much he could have. "A touch there..." That hand moved towards her hip, fingers tracing along the air as he moved it downwards.

Allura seemed to shiver just at the imagining of his hand actually rubbing down her leg, and before she could give him an answer, he kissed her again. She moaned helplessly into to it, finding she wanted his touch, and wondering if she dared let him give it to her.

"Just touching?" She managed to whisper, her voice far more steady than the rest of her. "Like before on your ship? When you wanted to bond with me?"

"Something like that." His eyes gleamed, he seemed to sense she was close to giving in to this request of his. She felt she shouldn't. Lotor wasn't like other men, she knew his Drule blood made him say and do things that no human would dare. He didn't act like them, had none of their reactions, and had his own way of going about getting the things that he wanted.

And what he wanted was her. He made no attempt to hide or lie about it. And right now he wanted nothing more than to touch her. She could have sent him back out the window, forced him back to his lonely room. Instead she was kissing him, considering his request with a heart beat that was rapidly increasing in tempo.

His fingers on her cheek were sending curious tingles of warmth through her, Lotor letting out a desperate, needy sound as they kissed. "All right..." She replied in

response to that sound. "But just touching!" She needed that boundary, needed to set up limits to keep this going further than she was ready to commit to.

His fingers curled around her right wrist, he was tugging her deeper into the bedroom. But his progress was slow, Lotor kept turning to look in her direction, to the point he stumbled in the dim light. Only his hold on her hand kept him from falling harder, Lotor righting himself with an embarrassed chuckle. She didn't laugh back, turning shy when she realized he was bringing her to her bed.

"Sit.." Lotor urged her, and she went dutifully down. But the bed had her rethinking her agreement, Allura turning nervous.

"Lotor, you need to.."

"Shh..." His fingers covered her lips, keeping her from speaking any further. "I need whatever you'll give me right here, and right now." His eyes stared so intently into hers, his thumb brushing her bottom lip in a firm press. "I just need to touch you."

She nodded, Allura not trusting herself to speak. He smiled at her, and his fingers moved back across her face, to her ears and then sank into her hair. He whispered something, Allura realizing he was comparing the softness of her hair to silk. He bent over her, lifting up a section of her hair to his face, Lotor inhaling deeply.

"You smell like flowers..." he whispered. "As though that garden of yours has left a permanent mark on your skin and your hair. But it's more than just flowers, you smell of sunshine...of innocence and warmth...things I never realized I wanted."

Allura shivered with excitement at his words, at the guttural way he spoke, voice holding a latent growl deep within it. Lotor was breathing hard and deep, taking in great lungfuls of her scent. Even when he let go of her hair, he brought his face to the side of her neck, burying his nose against her skin. She began to tremble, feeling warmth, feeling tingles as his chin rubbed over her neck. She almost wanted to giggle, but didn't dare, a laugh would jar them out of the intimacy of the moment.

"So soft and so warm...are you burning up for me?" Lotor asked, lips seeming to kiss the slope of her neck with each word. His hands were on her shoulders, and as though realizing where her attention lie, he began to move them, smoothing up and down the length of her arms. His fingers then circled a wrist, Lotor lifting her arm, bringing her hand back to his face.

For one instant his eyes closed, Lotor rubbing his cheek into her palm. His expression shifted to sheer bliss when she began stroking him back. "Like it when you touch me." Lotor growled out a confession. "Like it even better if you need me."

"Need you?"

"For anything." Lotor clarified. "For any and everything. For more than just to win this war." His arms went around her, Lotor touching foreheads with her. He stared so intently into her eyes, Allura growing flustered by it and his words. His hands weren't idle, they were smoothing down her back, rubbing along the silk of her nightgown, even as Lotor made frustrated sounds. He didn't have to speak the words for Allura to know he wanted more, wanted to touch her without any barriers in the way.

He seemed to moan in despair, Lotor dropping his head to the crook of her shoulder. There he let his cheek and forehead touch her, Lotor moving along her neck, her shoulders, bending her to allow his cheek to caress her upper chest. Till finally he went low enough to rub against the mound of one of her breasts. Allura shivered and shook, feeling him rubbing enough to cause a reaction in both her nipples.

They tingled, nearly aching with pain as they stiffened near instantaneously. He almost had her lying back on the mattress, Lotor's hands on her hips now, holding her in place as he continued to brush against her. She heard a noise, and realized it was her, Allura whimpering softly. But not in fear, the girl aroused and intrigued, and more importantly impressed by his show of restraint.

"I dream of touching you..." A delirious murmur from him, Lotor's strong hands moving down her legs now. Such was his care that he kept the nightgown from bunching, the prince allowing her that barrier of fabric to remain. "Of doing more than just touching. The dreams feel so real...please don't let this be a dream now!"

"It's not..." She managed to whisper, wondering if his hearing could pick up the frantic thumping of her heart. She reached to touch his hair, stroking her fingers through that shoulder length glory. "It's real...I'm real..." She assured him with a murmur, and suddenly he was picking her up, just long enough to scoot her up higher on the bed. The mattress seemed to groan as he lay down besides her, his hands moving all over her, seeming to touch everywhere at once.

Such actions set Allura off writhing, the girl squirming besides him, and trying to keep quiet. They did not need anyone, least of all Nanny, coming to investigate any stray sounds. "You're so pretty and perfect Allura..." Lotor whispered near her ear, the girl keeping to her fitful undulations. "I don't know what I did to deserve you..." A kiss was pressed into her shoulder, and it wasn't enough. She wanted to tear her nightgown off, to feel his lips directly on her skin. To feel his hands warming her, and not stroking the cold silk that clung to her body.

She was used to the dreams, used to them making her achy and needy. This felt a million times more intense, and she knew then that nothing could have ever prepared her for the reality of Lotor's touch. "Lotor...Please..." She started to say, and his hands became more frenzied.

"Shh..." He was whispering against her ear. "Don't send me away." He had mistaken what she had been about to say, Lotor turning almost desperate in the moment. "Let me stay with you...Here, in this bed."

"Here...?" She was alarmed, knowing he couldn't, shouldn't stay. No reason would be a good enough excuse to appease Nanny. Even now she knew she should send him away, force him back to his room. But it felt so damn good being touched by him, she was rapidly forgetting why others would find it wrong.

"Just let me spend the night holding you..." continued Lotor, hands never stopping. She never got to give him her answer, for suddenly a crackle of sound was heard, the hiss of a communicator being turned on. If that hadn't been enough to freeze them in place, the voices that followed would have. Lotor growled, and it was no longer the soft seductive tones of a lover, but the angry, hostile sounds of a Drule on the warpath. If that wasn't enough to chill the blood in her veins, the guttural sound of several voices speaking in Drule managed it, Allura staring wide eyed in surprise at Lotor.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, as always you have my thanks. Glad you're still enjoying the story. :) Yep, Lotor is able to show off his soldier side, his commander side. And he's able to do it, cause he's doing it for Allura. Gotta protect that mate of his! I'm glad you thought the garden scene was romantic! It really gave me trouble to get it to that point. So many rewrites of that part of the chapter. X_X

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! It's kinda funny that Zarkon did that, cause I think in a way it brings Lotor and Allura closer since they have a common enemy.


	28. Chapter 28

Lotor knew this had to be a dream, knew he couldn't be stroking Allura's soft skin. There was no way fate would be so kind to bless him twice over in one night. Not on the heels of those kisses they had shared. He simply wasn't that lucky to have his mate besides him, writhing from his touch.

He couldn't stop staring at her, entranced with the way she moved. Her pert breasts were jiggling from her movements, her nipples tight and straining the fabric of her nightgown. He wanted to taste her in the worse way, to lave his tongue against those nipples, to purse his lips around them and gently suck. What's more he was sure she would want that too, his mate's arousal hanging heavy in the air, tempting him to do more than what he had promised.

The promise kept him behaving, even as he grew delirious, cock so hard it hurt. He wanted to tell her things, sinfully naughty words that would make her blush even harder than she already was. He loved when his mate turned pink, loved seeing how he could render her flustered in an instant. But more than that, he loved running his hands up and down her body, even as he yearned to rip off that frumpy looking nightgown of hers.

"Lotor please..." His mate was speaking, voice a low plea. He feared their moment was about to end, that she would send him away from her. It made his hands desperate, Lotor controlling their movements to be precise in their touches, trying to make her as frenzied as him. He didn't want Allura to be able to think, to speak, Lotor caressing and stroking, feeling her legs part ever so slightly at his insistent touches.

"Shh...don't send me away." Lotor whispered in Allura's ear. "Let me stay with you...here...in this bed."

"Here?" Her eyebrows rose, though her eyes remained closed, hiding that beautiful blue color from him. He wanted so much from her, and knew he had to content himself with what he could get, Lotor whispering, meaning to seduce her into agreement.

But it came out a desperate plea. "Just let me spend the night holding you..." She seemed to sigh, chest heaving and lips parting as she prepared to give him an answer. So much hung on her response, Lotor never ceasing his hand's movements. He'd cover her in kisses if it meant he could gain her agreement. But instead of hearing her wonderfully soft voice, an ugly hiss of sound was heard.

He froze in an instant, recognizing the sound of a communicator being turned on, and for an instant he was confused. The confusion didn't go away at the sound of the voices, Lotor recognizing the words if not the men who were speaking it. Drules! He growled, the sound low and animalistic, feeling Allura tremble beneath his hands. She was staring up at him, and looked as shocked as he.

"Is anyone out there?" The voice said in Drule. "Please, respond if you can hear me!" Other voices were speaking in the background, the men sounding nervous.

"This is not a good idea..." One muttered.

"Quiet!" hissed a third.

"Lotor...what?" That was from Allura, the girl having not a clue what he was growling about. He went up on his knees, eyes narrowed as he looked around the room. The voices continued to speak, Lotor locking onto the sound, realizing it was coming over from her desk.

Wordlessly, he got up, and stalked across the room, hearing the voices getting louder. The ones in the background were starting to argue, the loudest voice begging for someone to speak to him. He reached the desk, and found the voices coming from underneath a hat, Lotor jerking it off to stare in surprise at the Drule communicator. The voices continued to babble, and Lotor turned to send Allura a puzzled look.

"You kept the communication device?"

She was still on the bed, trying to recover from his touches. Her color was high, and she still seemed to breath in short pants. "I...I'm sorry. Was it wrong of me to keep it?"

Lotor shrugged. "I suppose there's no danger in it now. It's not as though they don't know where we are." She blinked in surprise. "Every communicator has a locator device in it. Makes it easier to keep track of our men."

"Oh..." She lowered her eyes, looking ashamed that she hadn't considered that angle. "What are they saying?"

"They seem desperate to talk to someone." Lotor said, crossing his arms over his chest. He studied the black device, watching the buttons glow red, begging him to push them.

"Maybe you should find out why...?" Allura was inching towards the edge of the bed, crawling on her hands and knees. His eyes took in her crawl with an appreciative leer, before Lotor forced his attention back to the communicator on the desk. "They could be in trouble..." She added.

"I'm sure it would be none of my concern." Lotor said, jaw clenching.

"But they're your people!" She protested.

"They're Morduck's soldiers." Lotor pointed out. "They'd probably kill us as soon as look at us."

"Please..." The voice sounded tired but determined. "Answer me!"

"Give it up Sabbath." One of the background voices. "No one is going to answer. Least of all the prince."

"Quiet!" hissed another. "If the commander knew what we were trying to do..."

They had gotten Lotor's attention, the prince debating on what to do. At last he gave a gruff growl, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What are you trying to do?" Lotor demanded in basic, after pushing the appropriate buttons to activate his side of the conversation.

For a second there was a silence, and then the voice, Sabbath he assumed, spoke. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Lotor retorted, noting Sabbath had stuck to speaking Drule. "What are your names and rank?"

"I can't tell you that. Not yet at any rate." Sabbath said.

"That's fine for now." Lotor told him. "I'm more interested in what you want with the prince."

A moment's hesitation, and then Drule voices in the background. Sabbath sounded nervous. "Ah...you heard that part, did you?"

"I've been hearing you for a while." Lotor admitted. "Just what are you up to? Shouldn't you be preparing for the invasion of Arus?" He gestured at Allura to keep quiet, his mate stepping next to him. He was focused on the communicator, but it didn't mean he wasn't aware of her nearness, her scent swirling around them both. He almost gasped when her arm brushed against his, her touch making him want to drop the communicator and take hold of something a lot more pleasant and soft.

"The invasion...can wait." An odd pause to the words, Sabbath hesitant for some reason.

"I'm sure your commander and king would not like that!" Lotor pointed out with a mean snicker.

"They surely wouldn't." Agreed the Drule. "I...one moment please..." His voice lowered to a hiss, Sabbath asking questions. "Have you got a bead on the connection?

On where this call is going to Ryder?"

"Don't use my name so freely!" This was apparently the one known as Ryder. "We don't know how secure this channel is."

"For all our sakes it better be damn near secret from the rest of the ship." Grumbled the third, unnamed voice.

"Hmph...got it!" Ryder sounded excited. "The comm unit's current location is...the castle of lions, third floor."

"Are you Prince Lotor?" Sabbath demanded.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Lotor retorted. "Why are you so desperate to get in contact with him?"

"We have a message for his highness." Sabbath explained.

"Oh?" Lotor skirted his fingers down Allura's arms, feeling her shiver at his touch. "From Commander Morduck?" His hand sought out hers, Lotor lacing their fingers together. "Or maybe King Zarkon?"

"Neither." The answer left Lotor all the more intrigued, the prince raising eyebrows at that.

"Neither? Then who else would want to contact the prince?" He was squeezing Allura's hand, smiling at her as she listened worriedly to only one side of the conversation.

"People who are on his side." Sabbath word's earned a soft growl of surprise from Lotor.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that any existed."

"Oh we exist." He could almost hear the smile in Sabbath's voice, grim though it might be. "And there's more out there than just us three. We're ready and willing to do what it takes to see our prince returned to us."

"Really now..."

"Yes. So I'll ask again...Are you Prince Lotor?" Sabbath paused, Lotor could hear Ryder speaking, talking about how they only had minutes to spare. He could guess at what, they were disrupting the lines to be able to make this call to him.

"Yes. This is Prince Lotor." He gave a proud toss of his head, and added the following. "You are talking to both the prince and to the princess Allura. So please...switch to Basic now if you wish to further this conversation."

"Basic..." Sabbath hesitated. "All right...but my basic is pretty rusty in comparison to those in a commanding position." His words were changing, going from the grunts and growls of the Drule, to the smooth sounding words of the human's language. "It's good to speak with you prince, and princess."

"I'll be the judge of that. Just what is the message you wish to give me?" Lotor demanded.

"Sire...we are on your side. We think it's terrible what the King and the commander are doing to you."

"It's not right." Ryder put in, sounding disgusted. "Messing with a man's mate. Threatening torture and death to her."

"It is horrible." Lotor said, hand tightening just a little around Allura's. "But I don't see the point in you telling me what I already know."

"We're not the only ones who feel this way." Explained Sabbath. "We have other Drules here, equally bothered by and upset by this act."

"Somehow I get the feeling this isn't a call to just tell me about my people's hurt feelings." Lotor drawled. "I believe your friend Ryder said you don't have a lot of time. So get to the point of the matter!"

"Right, sorry." Sabbath apologized. "It's more than just hurt feelings. These men are clamoring to do something about it. They fear a King who could ignore the mating

bond, who would try to turn his back on the biological imperative that makes us Drule. They worry what else he will do, who else will he threaten."

"They fear he will go after other men's mates?" Allura whispered.

"Maybe. It's no secret King Zarkon wants to breed out the mating bond in the Drule. He would take away our very souls if he could!" The last was growled out, Sabbath and the other two men angry.

"Sire...we have nearly a thousand men, ready and willing to lend you support in whatever you do." It was Ryder who spoke now. "All they wait for is a command from you."

"A thousand men?" breathed out Lotor.

"yes." Came the confirmation.

He locked eyes with Allura, she looked as stunned as him. "A thousand Drules ready to turn traitor to the Empire? Because that's what you would be branded if you allied with me in this battle."

"We are willing to shoulder the brand." Sabbath assured them. "We want someone who respects the mating bond to be on the throne. That someone isn't Zarkon."

"Your words invite war to planet Doom." Lotor pointed out. "Are you sure you want that?"

"We don't welcome war on our home world. But it is a necessity to ensure the continued well being of our people." Sabbath explained.

"I see." Allura was tugging on his hand, eyes looking urgent.

"If we had a thousand Drules playing spy, acting as saboteurs...Arus would almost be guaranteed it's victory in this coming war!"

"But we don't know if they can be trusted." Lotor told her, seeing her look disappointed.

"Our time grows short, and we cannot waste any more of it trying to convince you other wise." Sabbath sighed, regret in his tone.

"If we could meet with you in person, it would make everything easier." Ryder added, to which Lotor let out a sharp bark of laugher.

"Easier to kill me perhaps!"

"No! This is no trick, not trap." Sabbath quickly said. "We want to align ourselves with you. What can we do to prove ourselves?"

"If we could meet on a safe ground..." interjected Allura. "With some of my soldiers present, would you come?"

A long hesitation, the seconds ticking into a full minute. "Where?"

"At the forest's border." Answered Allura. "Right before the woods give up to the castle's hillside." She was looking at Lotor as she talked, wanting his approval. He held back a sigh, nodding to her that it was fine with him.

"Meet us tomorrow at noontime." Lotor told them. "And I warn you now, if this is some trick to assassinate me, it won't be my body that turns cold on the forest's floor."

"Understood your highness." Sabbath's voice sounded weaker. "Until tomorrow."

The voices died down with a hiss, the communicator crackling with static. Lotor stared at it a few seconds more, and then was replacing it on Allura's desk. She seemed to be shaking with excitement, and it was to his regret that it wasn't because of his touches.

"Do you think they'll really come to meet us?" Allura asked, and he frowned.

"It will be me they meet, not you."

"Lotor no! I will not have you going into danger alone!" She protested.

"I will not have you going into danger period." Lotor retorted. Allura frowned for one instant, and then her eyes lit up with triumph.

"You're supposed to be guarding me." She reminded him. "You're supposed to remain by my side in the case of an attack."

"Yes, but...I'm sure we can all agree, a guard does not lead his charge into a potentially dangerous situation." Lotor replied.

"We will have plenty of my soldiers present." Allura pointed out. "Enough that even if it should be an ambush, we can manage."

"We have to do more than manage!" Lotor cried out, and she raised a hand to his mouth, shushing him for his loud voice. "We have to survive such an encounter." He whispered around her hand.

"And survive it we will. Together." She insisted.

"No. I forbid it." He saw her quirk an eyebrow at that, Allura looking amused.

"You forbid it? It is I who rules here, not you." He growled softly at the reminder. "Come Lotor...don't look so angry." She had dropped her hand to his shoulder, fingers tugging on his hair.

"How can I look happy when my mate foolishly insists on going into danger." He grumbled, watching as she pressed closer.

"It is my mistake to make." Allura insisted. She was touching him, and for once he kept form melting, suspecting his mate of trickery.

"You won't sway me from my decision Allura." He warned. "Not even with a thousand touches."

"No? Not even if I do this?" She went up on tip toe, mouth a hair's breath from his. "Not even if I kissed you into submission?"

"I am not so easily managed." Lotor retorted.

"How well I know." She sighed, but didn't withhold the kiss, letting him learn the taste and texture of her mouth. He growled against her lips, hands moving to clutch at her arms, holding her in place against him. It was on his whim and desire that they pulled apart for air, Lotor licking his lips, still able to taste her on them.

"My mate's safety comes before all else." Lotor told her, noticing how cutely she pouted. "I'll lock you up if I have to." His lips quirked in a smirk. "I'm sure Captain Darius would help me do that. He's sworn to keep you safe after all."

"You don't play fair!" Allura snapped, and tried to pull away from him. He held on, expression deadly serious.

"I don't play at all when it comes to ensuring your safe from harm." Allura looked like she wanted to hold such words against him, Lotor moving to rub up against her. She gasped in surprise, eyes going wide as he smiled. She still seemed sensitive to the touch, and he wondered just how many touches it would take to turn her back into that writhing seductress.

He dropped his face to her shoulder, planting kisses along the space between it and her neck. Her nightgown left just the barest bit of skin exposed to him there, Lotor licking a path that had him moaning. Allura trembled and squirmed, muttering something he didn't quite catch.

"I believe you were about to agree to my spending the night before we were so rudely interrupted." Lotor whispered into her skin, lips kissing after each word. He shifted his hand, and began to caress her through her nightgown, touches landed on her breasts and her belly, and even stroking lower. She twitched and moan, sounding breathless as she spoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." He pet her more insistently, working to change her mind. "Ah Lotor!" She cried out, voice so loud they both froze, praying no one was in the hall to hear.

"You have to be more quiet." Lotor murmured after a minute's pause.

"Then you have to stop touching me!" Allura retorted.

"Easier said then done!" Lotor muttered.

"Besides..." Her eyelashes fluttered, her chest heaving as she breathed more deeply. "You have to go back to your room. They will be suspicious if they find you absent from it come the morning."

"I can make it back to my room with plenty of time to spare." Lotor flicked his tongue against her ear. "They need never know I was gone."

"Lotor..."

"Allura please. Just let me hold you tonight. Hold you the way you wouldn't let me onboard the ship." He was all but down on his knees begging, his voice showing a hint of how desperate he wanted that.

"Just holding?" Her voice was wary, even as she showed signs of weakening. "You promise nothing more?"

"I promise." He kissed her lips to seal the deal, his arms already scooping her up into the air. Allura started to squeal, then remembered the need to be quiet, locking her arms around him. He took one shaky step after another, somehow making it to the bed without falling. As gentle as can be, he lowered her to the mattress, leaving enough room for him to clamber in next to her.

Allura rolled onto her side, presenting him with her back. He cuddled close, and wrapped an arm around her, settling her body to fit comfortable against his. Just having her near was enough to have him hardening, Allura stiffening as she felt his erection resting against her rear. He wouldn't say anything if she didn't, Lotor nuzzling through her hair to press a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"You'll be gone by morning?" Allura asked, needing reassurance.

"Gone by morning." He promised, and began petting her hair with his hand. He murmured sweet nothings in her ears, Drule endearments that spoke of how deep his love was for her. She seemed to sigh, and relax further, her voice soft as she commented on how nice he sounded as he spoke. He smiled back at the compliment, fingers stroking through her hair. Lotor knew it would be hours before he'd relax enough to fall asleep besides her. Hours that would be as torturous as they were sweet. But such was the price he was willing to pay, to remain close to her.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks. *giggles* He had to see her one way or another, and the window is the only option right now to keep Nanny off his back! So what's a little danger in the face of true love? XD I think Lotor as miffed as he is over the interuption to his seducing, will realize this is a good thing provided those Drules are on the up and up and not plotting something. Ha, I wonder which Nanny would prefer...a group of Arusian men, or just Lotor in Allura's room. XD


	29. Chapter 29

It was becoming difficult to tell her dreams from her reality, Allura's eyes fluttering open as she let out a soft sigh. Hands were upon her body, they felt as real and insistent as the hands in her dreams, stroking and caressing her all over. She sighed again, feeling herself arch her back, her eyes starting to slip close once more. Allura just wanted to lay back and enjoy the sensations, the feelings new and exciting and like nothing she had ever felt before.

The hands belonged to Lotor, and it felt right to have him touching her, Allura feeling his one hand slide under her arching back, and rub a path down her spine. It wasn't just her breasts he paid attention to, the Drule intent on all areas of her body, showering them with the same loving focus as her naughty bits. It made her feel worshipped, adored, Allura letting out a breathless sound of appreciation.

The hand on her back slid around to her front, rubbing circles on her belly as she laid back flat on the bed. She felt something tickle her, Allura slowly realizing it was the softness of Lotor's hair, the strands brushing against her exposed collarbone. It was the tickling that helped wake her more fully, Allura opening her eyes halfway as she giggle and squirmed.

She caught a sight of gold eyes, and then Lotor was dipping his head forward to nuzzle his lips against the side of her neck. She thought she heard him murmur something, it didn't sound like he was speaking basic, and she remembered how he had lulled her to sleep with words spoken in his own language.

"I like your voice.." She murmured softly, Allura wiggling as he continue to rub chin and cheek all over her right side. His skin was smooth, no hint of stubble to be found, and Allura realized she had not once seen him shave. It left her wondering if Drules could grow beards, the girl trying to think if any of the soldiers on board the war ship had worn facial hair. "It's so...pretty."

"Pretty?" He nuzzled lower, past her collarbone but above her breasts. Lotor sounded amused at her compliment, Allura reaching out to touch the back of his head. Her fingers stroked against his scalp, white hair flowing between them like water.

"Yes, pretty." Allura told him, smiling as she played with his hair. "It's got the right amount of growl to it, it makes me shiver in a good way."

"Oh really now?" Lotor asked, and he did a small growl, Allura swearing something in her gave a stomach turning lurch to hear it. "What else do you like?" He had that sexy way of turning everything he said into shiver inducing words, Allura trying not to moan as his hand petting down lower on her body.

"I..." She hesitated, not sure how wise it was to tell him this. "I like when you touch me. It feels nice."

"Nice? He was rubbing his face between her breasts now, teeth catching at the ribbon of her nightgown. "Just nice?"

"More than nice!" She allowed, and then was gasping, his hand trying to go down low to cup her sex through her nightgown. Allura immediately tried to shy away, thinking he was pushing too fast and too far for her liking. "Lotor no..."

"I only want to touch you..." he said, his hand freezing in place at her panicked movements. "Just like I touched you elsewhere..."

"It's different there..." She told him, no longer relaxed, her nervousness making her wide awake where she had been lethargic. "It's..scary." Lotor seemed to heave a heavy sigh, disappointment coming off him in waves. But he respected her wishes, Lotor's hand dropping to rest on her covered thigh.

"Scary?" he asked, and she nodded blushing.

"I'm just not ready for that step..." He had lifted his head, staring at her, his eyes showing his frustration as he tried to understand. "Perhaps this was a mistake..." Allura began, and saw him reel back from her words. "I've given you ideas..."

"None that I didn't already have..." Lotor quickly assured her. She frowned at him, and he reached up to cup both sides of her face. "Allura love, this past night was sheer magic. More wonderful than I dared dream of for us. Don't mar it with regrets now..."

"I'm not regretting it..." She blurted out before she could stop herself, blushing harder as he smiled. "I'm just..." A shrug then, Allura unsure.

"You're not ready to any further. I understand." She couldn't stop her eyes from lowering, Allura doing a passing glance over the front of his body. And gasped, spying the erection tenting his tunic. He was nonplused about it, accepting it as part of the price he had to pay for touching her in this manner.

"I'm not being fair to you.." Allura murmured, no longer knowing where to look at him. Nowhere seemed safe, not his body with his massive arousal showing, and certainly not his face with his understanding gaze and knowing smile.

"Allura, love, you are being more than fair." Lotor insisted. "You're giving me a chance...that's all I want. A chance to prove how good I can be to you. " His fingers smoothed back her hair, tucking the strands behind her ears as he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. "I know you don't believe in love at first sight. I'm grateful you are willing to try things with me to develop a loving feeling towards me."

"Still...you must think me a shameless hussy!" Her blushed out exclamation had him looking confused, Allura ducking her head shyly. "Letting you kiss me. Letting you touch me like this."

She caught a glimpse of his grin out the corner of her eye, Lotor shaking his head no. "There is nothing wrong in what we're doing." He insisted. "We are mated halves. We're supposed to be close. Supposed to shower one another with affection."

"You know I don't believe...not entirely.." Allura interrupted him. "So what does that make me, letting you spend the night, allowing your touches, giving myself permission to enjoy them?"

His hands were suddenly stroking her body, one hand on her knee and crawling higher, the other resting on her left breast. "I think it's better when you don't over think things." Lotor said, concentrating on overriding her senses with pleasure.

"Lotor!" She clamped her hands over her mouth, trying not to cry any louder, frightened that someone would hear. It would be her worst nightmare if Nanny chose to burst in the room, and she began trying to squirm away from Lotor's hands. He followed her determinedly, rolling right on top of her so that she lay pinned beneath him. His eyes gleamed with a serious light, and he stepped up his petting to make her worries melt away.

"Lotor!" She hissed this time, bringing her hands to his chest. He seemed to press against her palms, and for a dizzying instant Allura was tempted to start caressing him in return. She blinked and shook her head, and then began to insistently push him away from her. "You must stop!"

She was almost disappointed when he obeyed, Allura laying panting beneath him. He stayed hovering above her, her arms stretched out as she kept him shoved away from her. She was aware of the difference in their strength, and knew he stopped only because he respected her. "You should go." Allura said, having noticed her room was filling with sunlight. "The sun is already up. Soon the rest of the castle will be too..."

"The sun has just barely risen." Argued Lotor. "It'll be hours before any one but the guards get up."

"Nanny likes to get up at the crack of dawn." Allura told him. "She'll be making her rounds soon, and you can bet your room will be one she checks first."

"That woman is a nuisance!" Lotor muttered, and rolled off her.

"She's just trying to protect me." Allura said, Lotor sitting with his back to her. She saw him lift up his hand, running it through his hair in an attempt to ruffle it into some semblance of order.

"Then we share that in common." Lotor told her, sounding far too grumpy for her liking. "Although I wish she would realize I am not the enemy here."

"It will take time." Allura pointed out. "Time for old prejudices and fears to die out." She reached out to touch his back, feeling Lotor start with shock, not all of it from the electricity her hand brought with it. He hadn't expected her to touch him, and now he turned to look at her with wary eyes. "I think if you can get those Drules to defect to Arus' side, it would go a long way in helping people like Nanny get over their...animosity."

"It's hatred plain and simple." Lotor told her, but she was shaking her head no.

"I don't believe that. It's fear, making them frightened and acting out towards you. But to hate...you need something more.."

"You've never hated anyone have you?" Lotor asked, and she went still, face ashamed.

"For a long time I hated the people who were driving the cruiser that killed my parents." She whispered out that confession. He softened in sympathy, and the next thing she knew he was pulling her into a hug, whispering softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He wasn't judging her for that hate, just offering her comfort for the shame she felt.

"I am too..." She murmured, wondering if he could even hear her. Allura wondered what her parents would have thought of Lotor, if they would have been any more accepting of the Drule than Nanny was.

Allura let Lotor hold her for several more seconds, and then she was attempting to pull back with a sigh. "You really need to go now."

"Yes, I understand." But she could feel the reluctance in which he pulled back, Lotor letting his touch linger on her arms before he rose off the bed. She followed him, hands smoothing down her wrinkled night gown, and together they stood before her window.

"I wish you didn't have to leave this way." Allura frowned as she gazed out the window, not liking how high the potential fall was.

"It'll cause less scandal this way." Lotor said, and his hands touched her shoulders. A gentle tug from him, and she went up on tip toe, receiving a kiss from him that stole some of her breath away. She couldn't keep from grinning foolishly, Allura not realizing what was happening until Lotor was already out the window, and standing on the narrow ledge.

"Be safe!" Allura whispered, her heart beating far too fast in her chest. She wanted to reach out and grab him, drag him back to safety. But the seconds ticked by, Lotor slowly traversing the ledge, and moving out of her reach. She was left with nothing to do but watch him navigate the perilous climb back to his room, and it wasn't until she saw him disappear inside his own window that she relaxed.

But not enough to go back to sleep, Allura turning to stare at her bed. She felt warm just looking at it, seeing the imprint of her and Lotor's bodies. Memories of his touches and kisses came unbidden to her, Allura flushing and slapping at her cheeks, trying to calm down. She couldn't manage such a feat, and in the end Allura chose to shower and start her day early, rather than lounge around focusing on stolen moments with Lotor.

Once dressed, with her hair properly brushed and arranged, she stepped out of her room, nearly bumping into Nanny. The older woman took a step back, and gave her the once over, eyes looking suspicious. "You're up early today princess." She said, and Allura nodded.

"That's because I have things to do!" She was cheerful and determined, already trying to step past the woman. Nanny frowned, and grabbed at her arm, the combination of suspicion and her heavy accent mangling her words.

"Things, what things?"

"There's an important meeting today." Allura told her. "I have to get ready for that."

"Coran and the boys can handle that." Nanny retorted.

"Still, I'd like to be present. If only to let our soldiers know they have my support in these trying times." Allura jerked her arm free of Nanny's hand. "I have other things to do, things that may make a difference in the upcoming battle. On that note, do you know if Coran is up yet?"

"Coran?" Nanny stared at her a long while before answering. "Yes. He should be in his office still. I just finished serving him coffee as he went over the documents he was going to give that Drule of yours." She sniffed, haughty in her mannerisms. "I cannot believe he is willing to entrust your safety to a Drule! To the very one who kidnapped you in the first place!"

"That's in the past." Allura pointed out. "He's working to make amends for that."

"Hmph." Nanny looked close to scowling, crossing her arms over her chest. "He can stop hanging around you then if he's really sorry."

"That's not going to happen!" snapped Allura, almost glaring at Nanny. "He's my friend, and I enjoy his company." Nanny's mouth had fallen open in shock, the woman sputtering angrily. "I'm sorry you don't like him, but you're just going to have to accept his position in my life."

With that she was flouncing off, making a mad dash for the stairs before Nanny could recover her wits about her. She got as far as the first two steps, and then the woman seemed to be bellowing after her. "His position in your life? Princess! What is that supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer, and she didn't stop to wait for Nanny to catch up to her, Allura running down the stair case. Her speed earned strange looks from the people in the halls, but Allura didn't stop to explain. She jogged all the way to Coran's office, stopping only long enough to knock her fist against his door.

"Yes, what is it?" her advisor called out, and she opened the door. "Princess Allura! Is it that late already?" His eyes were already glancing at the chrono meter on his desk, Allura giggling at him.

"No, your eyes do not deceive you. I'm just up early for once."

"Ah...I see. Is the impending war troubling you so much that you cannot sleep?" He asked, rising to stand before his desk.

"Something like that." She agreed, and gestured to the seats before his desk. "May I sit?"

"Of course!" Coran seemed to flinch at his lack of manners, hurriedly offering her a selection of the pastries on the tray Nanny had surely brought him. She selected a powdered donut, tasting it's raspberry glaze when she bit into it's side. Coran sipped at his coffee, watching her as he waited patiently for Allura to address what was on her mind.

"Last night...there was a Drule communication to the castle."

"A Drule communication?" His eyebrows raised, Coran frowning. "I heard of no such thing!"

"It wasn't through the normal channels." Allura hurried to explain, not wanting him to think someone had slacked off on their job. "It was broadcast on a Drule communication device, a communicator I took with me when escaping the Drule warship." She paused, waiting to see if the man had questions, but he merely nodded for her to go on. "When I realized just who was speaking on the device, I went and brought it to Lotor's attention. He then engaged in a very interesting conversation with these men."

"What did they want?" Coran wanted to know. "Arus surrender?"

"No." She shook her head. "It seems not all the Drule are happy with the things their King is doing. They want to defect to the prince's side, to do what is needed to support their chosen candidate for the Drule throne."

Coran was not a stupid man, he instantly put the possibilities of what such a defection could bring Arus. "How many Drule are willing to give the prince their support?"

"Nearly a thousand." Allura told him, and Coran let out a sharp breath.

"It's a considerable amount. Enough to help turn the tide of battle if we were to utilize them."

"Indeed." Allura nodded. She took another bite of her donut, pausing to swallow it before speaking. "Lotor has agreed to meet their representatives at neutral ground. I've offered to send an assortment of our best soldiers with him, to ensure this is no betrayal."

"Yes, of course." Coran nodded. "I will have Captain Darius lead the men who go with the prince to this meeting." A small, humorless smile. "After all, we would not want our own soldiers to get trigger happy and accidentally shoot our allies." She felt a chill go through her, Allura not having thought of that possibility. "Please princess, it was not my intent to make you worry so."

"I know." She bowed her head, though inwardly she couldn't stop from worrying over the things that could go wrong. More than ever she wanted to go with Lotor, to watch over him, and somehow protect his back. But she knew that Lotor would never allow her to go, and neither would Coran, both men being in agreement that she should not endanger herself in this manner.

It was as sweet as it was frustrating, Allura sighing as she set down the donut. "Have the soldiers prepared to move out immediately. Lotor will want to scout out the area of the meeting place in advance."

"Yes, princess." Coran was already moving to press a button on his intercom system, speaking into the device that was welded to his desk. She listened to him briefly, hearing him call for Captain Darius to be sent to his office upon his immediate arrival for his shift. The woman over the intercom acknowledge Coran's desire, and soon the advisor was speaking about the other important meeting that was to take place in the castle later today.

Allura could only sit and nod, finding herself too distracted to think about anything but Lotor and his safety. She felt she would be visiting the castle chapel after breakfast, and all to offer up a prayer that nothing would go wrong at the meeting with the Drules.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine the Dark Rose Maiden, I know right? Lotor would have been a savage beast towards them for interrupting his time with Allura. Especially when she was so close to melting for him! I'm glad you like the inclusion of Drule allies for Lotor...at least one of these new Drules he talked to over the radio will become a permanent fixture at the castle. :D And heh...poor Lotor suffers quite a few nights of just holding Allura, though at one point they have this...dry humping encounter. It sounds weird to say that, but hopefully the actual act reads nice and hot!

Misty Gargoyle. thank you, thank you! I'm glad you think so! :D About everything, the interactions between him and the Voltron force, the details, the progress of his relationship with Allura. And Sabbath, you know I am not sure...I think someone else told me it might mean Sunday...but I don't know for sure. I'm not even sure why I named him that in the first place. But you can bet you'll see a lot more of Sabbath soon! And Ryder too. But definitely a lot more of Sabbath!


	30. Chapter 30

The drawbridge of the castle was crowded with people, many of the men and women who worked inside the building coming out to see off the soldiers. There was an air of nervous tension to the proceedings, families gathered around individual soldiers, wishing them luck, sharing hugs and whispers of safe journeys. Allura was out on the drawbridge as well, and though she watched the antics of her people out the corner of her eye, her attention was all for Lotor.

The Drule Prince stood dressed in new clothes, the fit of them awkward at best. There had been no one in the castle as tall as Lotor, leaving the seamstresses to scramble to modify old clothing. His shirt was snug over his chest, his muscles clearly outlined, the buttons straining to pop free. What would have bagged and been long on a human was short on him, and his pants clung to his legs like a second skin.

Allura tried not to stare, instead focusing all her attention on his face. But that too had it's perils, the girl all too aware of how handsome he was. It was almost enough to take her breath away, and she nearly turned red when Lotor turned and caught her staring at him.

"Allura!" Lotor called, stepping away from Captain Darius. She moved towards him, aware that many of the people on the drawbridge had paused to stare at the two

royals now. Allura had to remind herself that there was no way they could know what had happened in her bedroom the night before, the princess ready to write off the whispers and stares as idle curiosity on the part of her people.

"Lotor..." She nodded hello to him, hands touching the front of her dress. He smiled at her, and gave a gesture that encompassed many of the soldiers spread out on the bridge.

"This is quite an impressive turn out." He said of the thirty-five soldiers that had been selected to guard him.

"I would not send you out with anything less." Allura replied. She had wanted to send more, but Captain Darius and Coran had told her one hundred soldiers was overdoing things, even to face the Drule. She had tried arguing, pointing out they still didn't know if Lotor was heading into an ambush, but had been talked down from her desires. "I want you to be safe."

"I will be." Lotor assured her. "I am not without skills of my own." He patted the pommel of his sword, the belt being the only thing he wore from his own clothing.

"I am well aware that you are a capable fighter." Allura said, remembering his actions onboard the Drule war ship.

"I sense a but coming on." Lotor teased. She didn't smile, instead sighing. "Allura, I'll be okay. I have thirty-five armed men with me, including Captain Darius. We are going to scout out the area far in advance, and make sure no traps lie in wait for us. Nothing will go wrong."

"I'd feel better if I could go with you." She blurted out, and he smiled.

"Allura, we've been over this. It's too dangerous for you. What's more, it would be distracting for me, I'd be far too worried about your safety to do anything else." He lifted his hand, then seemed to change his mind, as though conscious of the people staring at them. She didn't care, grabbing his hand with hers, fingers pushing a small ring into his grasp. He looked surprised, taking a look at the ring in his hand. "What's this?"

"For luck." Allura told him, trying not to blush too badly. "So that you carry a piece of me with you that may keep you safe." She had no idea if he believed in such charms, but she felt a small burden lift off her shoulders in giving him that ring.

"I will keep it close to my heart." Lotor deposited the ring into the front pocket of his borrowed shirt.

There was no more reason to delay him, Allura could see Captain Darius looking towards them, an anxious frown on his face. The captain was being polite, not intruding on their conversation, but his looks relayed the urgency he felt to leave. "You better go." Allura said, and gave a nod in Darius' direction. The captain returned it, and began gathering up the soldiers with a few shouted out orders.

"I hope to bring back good news to you." Lotor told her, and she gave him a serious look.

"Just bring yourself back to me." A weak smile followed those words, Allura stepping back. "Safe journey Lotor."

"Safe journey..." he repeated, seeming as reluctant to part as she was.

"We're wasting daylight!" Captain Darius shouted, and Lotor finally stepped away from Allura. He didn't break into a run, walking with his head held high as he went to fall into formation with the soldiers. They surrounded him in two half circles, keeping him guarded well. Captain Darius led the group, the men following him at a brisk pace as they moved off the draw bridge.

For the longest time she stood there, just staring after Lotor and the soldiers. She wasn't the only one waiting to see them fade from sight, the people gathered on the draw bridge standing in small groups, talking about the mission or the impending battles. They even approached Allura, asking her what her thoughts were on the situation with the Drule.

"How can we trust them?" asked one old woman, and the others took up the cry.

"How can we allow one to walk amongst us?"

Allura tried to calm them down as best she could, though inwardly she could admit to herself she had similar doubts. She hadn't forgotten that the Drule had come to Arus with a specific goal in mind, that Lotor himself had been leading them with the intent to invade her planet. Allura was well aware that the connection Lotor felt to her was the real reason the Drule Prince had changed his plans.

She wasn't trying to delude herself into thinking otherwise, Allura knowing if he hadn't decided she was his mate, he have continued the invasion. She wasn't sure though, where those Drule defectors came in, Allura trying not to get her hopes up that so many of them would be willing to turn their back on their King's plans. There was still so little she understood when it came to Drules and their ideas of love and mates, Allura amazed at the thought that they could hold such things so sacred as to be bothered at the thought of what was being done to Lotor.

She certainly wasn't ready to explain to her people about Drules and their mates, certainly not while she didn't have a good grasp of the concept herself. She also wasn't sure what their reaction would be, especially to the news that one of the Drules had claimed her for his mate. So she just smiled and tried to assure her people of Lotor's sincerity, trying not to twitch in anger at some of the suspicions they raised.

"He's betraying his own people...if he can do that, think how quickly he'll turn on us!" A man cried.

"This could be nothing but a Drule trap." Said another. "He's gain entrance to our castle, access to our people..."

"I heard from my son he's even part of the planning for the war!" sniffed a woman who couldn't be more than fifty. Allura tried to put a name to the face, thinking she recognized the woman as one of the soldier's mothers.

"He's been let in on Arus secrets?" The people were alarmed now. "Why he could be meeting with those Drules to tell them what we've got planned!"

"Calm down." Allura said, amidst the frantic conversation. "I doubt he's going to be spilling secrets with our soldiers present."

"How can you be so sure princess?" The man surely didn't mean his insulting tone, brown eyes more worried than angry. "All he need do is speak that funny language of theirs, and our soldiers wouldn't be the wiser."

"Captain Darius wouldn't allow that." Allura quickly replied. "He knows to insist on Basic being spoken at the meeting." The crowd seemed mollified at that, settling down though they still looked frightened and worried. "Please...have fate in my judgment. I believe in Lotor and his intentions towards Arus. He's already given us valuable information that may help us win this war. And he rescued my cousin and friends from the Drule. He did not have to do those things."

"Aye, and we're grateful for him for bringing our women back." An old man said, leaning heavily on his cane.

"It's not that we don't trust you princess or your decisions..." A woman began, expression troubled. "But...we're scared..."

"Arus hasn't had a war in decades." Added another woman, and the people nodded. Some of them were old enough to have lived through the last war Arus had seen. She couldn't blame them for being scared, knowing they surely bore scars both physical and emotional, from the fighting they had endured.

"We have capable men and women trained for battle." Allura replied. "They will do their best not to fail us during this troubling time. Please...I know you're worried, about your family and your land. Arus didn't choose this war, but we will be the ones to emerge victorious. "

They still looked uneasy, but they let her pass, Allura hearing the murmur of conversation behind her as the people wondered what they would do during the fighting. It was a good question, one that had Allura thinking hard as she headed back inside the castle. She knew that many of the homes, especially the farmsteads, had underground cellars. Many would hide in there, but she could help, opening the castle up to those who did not have an alternative place to stay during the war.

She also knew the people of the farms were being busy, hurriedly picking any crop that was ripe, in order to prevent a total loss of produce when the fighting started. Even at the castle, the maids were busy working to can the food, all in an attempt to preserve the goods for the foreseeable future. Allura just hoped the fighting wouldn't last long enough for them to have to make use of the food that was being stored in the castle's cellar.

The castle's storage rooms were vast, Allura knew that the cellars would be able to hold enough food to last them weeks. She hoped the fighting wouldn't last that long, and wondered if her hopes were foolish. Especially given the size of the Drule armada. She had yet to see the ships for herself, hearing only about their size and numbers from Lotor, but it was awe inspiring numbers. The Drule had come set to force Arus into submission, and had the power to do it. Allura had no doubt if not for Lotor's aide, Arus would have been in trouble for sure.

She sighed, and wondered about the meeting, knowing he had probably not yet arrived at the designated spot. She wondered if the Drules that had contacted him were also on their way, if they thought to scout out the area in advance. She hoped they were legitimate, Allura not wanting to think what would happen if this was all a trap to get to Lotor.

Once again Allura found herself wishing she had been allowed to send more men with him, though in truth the only thing that would have made her feel better is if she were by Lotor's side. She sighed, and nearly bumped into the figure that stepped out before her, Allura drawing back startled. She saw it was her cousin, the blonde's eyes narrowing as she looked Allura over.

"We need to talk." Romelle announced, and before Allura could do more than sputter in response, her cousin had grabbed her by the arm. A less than polite jerk had Allura moving, Romelle leading her down the corridor.

"Talk about what?" Allura asked, practically having to jog to keep up with Romelle's brisk pace. Romelle just made a rude sound, not answering Allura's question. Not until she found an empty room, dragging Allura inside.

She found herself in one of the elegantly appointed tea rooms, a chamber that she often used for entertaining small groups of guests. But she felt certain Romelle wasn't in the mood to entertain, not with the angry looks her cousin was shooting her. Allura fidgeted in place, making no move to sit. "What?" She asked, staring back at her cousin, and wondering why she was in so foul a mood. "What is it?"

Romelle stared at her for a long moment before answering, letting out a deep breath. "It's about that Drule..."

"Lotor? What about him?" Allura wanted to know.

"Don't you think you are being a little too friendly to him?" A question instead of an answer, Romelle looking upset.

"Too friendly?" Allura tried not to blush, remembering the moment in the garden, and more importantly the night in her bedroom. But she knew to the people around her, all they had seen was Allura holding hands with Lotor, as she took him around the castle. "No...no I don't think so."

"Really?" Romelle lifted an eyebrow, her look such that it worried Allura. She immediately set to wondering what Romelle could know, and tried to remain firm so as not to betray anything to her cousin.

"Really." Allura insisted, and thought she saw Romelle's eye twitch. "I've only been showing him Arusian hospitality..." She was defensive as she added that, Romelle letting out a humorless snort.

"I had no idea Arusian hospitality extended to late night visits in one's bedroom." Allura felt sure she had paled at Romelle's words, but she tittered nervously in response.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about..."

"Allura, I KNOW." Ominous words from Romelle, Allura blinking rapidly in an attempt to mask her true feelings.

"Know?"

"I saw it!" continued Romelle, voice a loud exclamation. "I saw him leaving your room. This morning. Through the window." Allura reeled back, each word like a bullet straight to the heart.

"Are you sure you were not dreaming?" Allura asked, wondering what Romelle was doing up so early.

"Trust me it was no dream. More like a nightmare!" Romelle said bitterly.

"I'm sure you imagined it..." Allura began, and Romelle interrupted with an angry shout.

"I did not! I saw him bold as can be, traveling the ledges, climbing floors! Just what was he doing in your bedroom so early? How long had he been there? Why did you not call for the guards?" Allura reeled back from the barrage of questions, stuttering nervously.

"I...I...calm down Romelle! Your voice is too loud!"

"I want to know Allura! Just what is he up to?" A look then, Romelle's eyes narrowing further. "You can't even look me in the eyes! What did he do to you?"

"He did nothing!" Allura retorted, feeling her face grow hot. "He was merely visiting me."

"He has an odd concept of time to visit a lady so late, and in her bedroom!" snapped Romelle.

"It was harmless really." Allura replied. "We just...talked a while..."

"About what?" She wasn't prepared for that question, Allura shrugging. "Allura, what does that Drule want from you? Besides the obvious!"

"The obvious?" Allura was confused.

"Your body!" Romelle explained, Allura's cheeks coloring in response. "He's been after it since he took us aboard that Drule warship!"

"That's not entirely true..." Allura whispered.

"Oh? Isn't it?" Romelle sighed. "Allura, he's said he loves you to me. Why would he say such a thing?"

"You don't believe him?" Allura asked, and Romelle shook her head.

"He just met you. And it's not so strange that a man would lie of love to get a woman into his bed."

"Lotor's not like that." Romelle snorted out her disbelief. "Not with me at any rate." Allura amended, not knowing what Lotor's behavior towards women had been like before meeting her.

"Oh? And what makes you so special to him?" Romelle demanded.

Allura licked her lips nervously. "Romelle...you may want to sit down." Her cousin remained standing, folding her arms across her chest. "The Drule...are different from we humans."

"That's an understatement!" Romelle laughed under her breath.

"They have...different concepts of love...alien notions that will seem strange to you." Continued Allura.

"Oh? And you know all about it?" Romelle had raised an eyebrow at that. Allura nodded.

"Yes..you see...and you have to promise me this goes no farther than this room..." Allura paused, waiting for Romelle's promise.

"Fine...I promise." Romelle seemed unconcerned with the promise, but Allura continued to speak.

"I don't understand it completely myself but...Lotor has told me that every Drule has one destined person. A lover just for them. Their whole world exists around their other half, they'd do anything for them." Romelle was looking doubtful and amused at what Allura was saying. "They call these person's mates, and somehow...something in the Drule DNA just clicks. They lose their hearts when they find their mate..."

"Come on Allura, you don't really believe in that do you?" Romelle was rolling her eyes. "Next you'll be telling me your Lotor's mate." She gasped when Allura said nothing, mouth hanging open in shock. "NO! Is that what he told you?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"You can't believe it!" Romelle insisted. "It's just a line he's using to get close to you!"

"I don't believe it is." Allura said, shaking her head no. "I've seen him say and do too many things...things that make no sense if I am not his mate. Romelle, he helped us escape...he went to rescue you and the other women all because I asked him too."

"It could be a trick to gain access to the castle..." Romelle replied.

"I don't think so. I saw him when those Drules tried to take me from him. He went wild with rage to protect me. But there's more!"

"More?" Romelle repeated, tone disbelieving.

"He could have just taken what he wanted from me while we were onboard the Drule ship. Romelle, he had ample time to rape me. But he didn't. He respected me when I told him no..." She was blushing, remembering those moments and how wild Lotor had looked, driven by his desires. "He was more than kind to me. He was patient and understanding..."

Romelle was staring at her like she had sprouted another head. "He's trying so hard..." Allura continued, unnerved by Romelle's stare. "He's done so much, been branded a traitor by his people, disowned by his father. And all because he's in love with me..."

Romelle had dropped down in a chair, still staring at Allura, almost looking horrified in the moment. Allura shifted from foot to foot, trying not to fidget so badly. "Say something!"

"What can I say?" Romelle whispered. "It sounds like you believe him. And what's more...it sounds like you're starting to love him back..."

"I don't know about that..." Allura denied, embarrassed. "I'm just...open to exploring my feelings towards him."

"Open? What does that mean?" Romelle demanded, and Allura shrugged.

"It means...well, we talk, spend time together. Get to know one another." There was no way she was going to admit to kissing Lotor, and spending a night being petted all over by him! Certainly not to her cousin, who liable to tell the whole castle what was going on under their noses.

"You sound as though you are halfway there to falling in love with him." Romelle said, a shrewd look in her eye. Allura colored, and shook her head no, and Romelle sighed. "Denial at it's best. I know you Allura. You wouldn't be giving him a chance like this if you didn't have feelings for him."

"I sense a but coming on..." muttered Allura.

"Good, because I have plenty of those!" Romelle told her. "You're young, and you've never been in love. You can't let some alien sweep in and confuse you.."

"He's not!" protested Allura.

"You feel sorry for him, for what he's lost." Continued Romelle as though Allura had not spoken. "You see what he's doing for you, the lengths he has gone. He's forced you into a closeness when aboard his ship, and you two went through a trying time in escaping from the other Drule."

"And your point is what exactly?" Allura asked flatly.

"That you need to be sure you're not confusing gratitude and the excitement of the escape for love."

"I'm not." Insisted Allura.

"Are you? You've never gone through anything like this..."

"Neither have you!" Allura pointed out. "You've never even been kissed!" That got Romelle flushing in embarrassed anger.

"I don't need to be kissed to know these feelings are dangerous for you."

"Dangerous how?" Allura wanted to know.

"They're confusing you, clouding your judgment!" Romelle exclaimed. "You shouldn't be so quick to trust him. Even now..."

"But he's doing everything to help us win this war. He's told Drule military secrets to us. and helped us plan how to combat them. Even now he's meeting with potential defectors who may join his cause to help Arus. I think you and my people are too quick to judge him!"

"Allura, if what you told me about the Drule mating thing is true, then Lotor is only doing these nice things because you're important to him. If you weren't his mate, you'd be his enemy." Romelle pointed out, and a cold feeling settled on Allura.

"I know that." She whispered, and Romelle gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't want to upset you. I just want you to be careful!"

"I will...I am." Allura insisted.

"By letting him into your bedroom?" Romelle demanded tartly. Allura said nothing, which had her cousin muttering. "I ought to tell Nanny about that!"

"No don't!" Allura protested, knowing she would never hear the end of it if Nanny found out about Lotor's late night visit. "She'll throw him in the dungeons for sure!"

"Maybe that's where he belongs." Romelle retorted, and Allura frowned at her. "You're never going to believe he's bad, are you? Fine...I guess it's up to me to prove otherwise!"

"Prove? Prove how?" Allura was confused.

"Well, for starters, I think WE should go to that meeting of his." Romelle looked devious. "I'm sure we can find something out that will let us know if he's really good or bad..."

"Like what?" Allura wanted to know.

"I dunno yet. But one way or another, I'm going to that meeting. Are you in?"

Allura did want to go, but she hesitated. "They'll never let us get close enough. And I doubt Coran would let us leave the castle at this time!"

"Coran...hmph." Romelle didn't look concerned about that. "He's easily managed. Besides, he doesn't HAVE to know."

"Lie to Coran?" Allura was astounded.

"It wouldn't be a lie, we just wouldn't tell him what we're doing."

"And that is what Romelle?" Allura asked, and Romelle's gaze turned even craftier.

"Why a simple horse ride out on the property of course." Allura still hesitated, and Romelle sighed. "It's either that or we go have a chat with Nanny..."

"I'll race you to the stables." Came Allura's immediate response, not waiting for her cousin to stand up. Already heading out of the room, she could only hope Lotor wouldn't be too mad at her when she appeared at the meeting place with her cousin.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I'm glad you managed to read it then before bed. :) I think the pacing of the relationship is also helped cause people are getting little snippets of sexual encounters through Allura's naughty dreams. XD I know it certainly kept people from pressuring me about "When are they going to have sex." Phew! Heh...Nanny...let's just say by the end of the fic, Nanny is being heavily medicated so that she can mellow out and not run her mouth off every chance she gets. XD

KMS5665, Have you been doing advance reading of this fic on my journal? XD Otherwise it's quite a coincidence for you to suggest that! ;-p


	31. Chapter 31

The meeting place was on the very edge of the castle's property, Lotor and his accompaniment of soldiers having to hike down a hill to reach the forest that bordered the land. The trees that made up the start of the forest started out thin, with huge spaces between them that narrowed into small clusters the closer they got to the woods. Lotor had kept his eyes on those trees, studying not just for sights but also sounds that would betray anyone who was lurking behind them.

There had been no sign of the Drules, the men either not expecting Lotor to come early, or being unable to sneak away from their posts any sooner. Whatever the reason, he felt reassured that he was first to the meeting site, Lotor having the soldiers Allura had lent him spread out to disappear among the trees. They had been hesitant to take orders from him, and it took a harsh admonishment from Captain Darius before the men moved into action.

Now it was just Lotor and Darius out in the open, the prince aware of the humans and knowing the other Drule would notice them as well. No matter how well the humans tried to hide, they wouldn't be able to avoid detection completely. The Drules would be able to SMELL them, and if that one soldier did not stop fidgeting with his weapon, they'd hear them as well.

Lotor did not entirely trust the humans to effectively guard him. He stood with his back against a large tree, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He seemed relaxed, though inside he was tense, ready to draw his blade at the first sign of trouble. Captain Darius was rigid as he stood a few feet away from Lotor, his hand by his side for easy drawing of his laser blaster.

Darius kept scanning the woods, looking anxious and ill tempered. Lotor hid a smile, startling the man with the sound of his voice. "You won't see them." Captain Darius started to turn to look at Lotor, the amused prince continuing. "Not until it's too late."

"How can you be so sure?" Darius demanded, and Lotor gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"They're Drule, and they've been trained by the best."

"Hmph." Darius gave a haughty toss of his head. "So have my men..."

"That one who keeps playing with his rifle needs to be reminded of that." Lotor said. "He makes enough noise to rouse the whole forest. The Drule will know we're here long before you see a sign of them."

Darius colored, and with a loud shout, ordered his men to go still and stop fidgeting. A sheepish voice called out, "Sorry captain." And Lotor nodded in approval.

"That's better." He said. "Though there's little you can do to keep them from smelling you."

"Is he saying we stink?" A soldier hissed loudly, the voice affronted by Lotor's words.

"Not at all. We Drule just have sensitive noses." Lotor explained.

"You make it sound like there's nothing we can do to get a drop on them in this situation." Darius complained, and Lotor nodded.

"There's not...not on the ground. You'd have better chances for sneak attacks when fighting in ships, at least then their senses would be limited." Lotor told them, and Darius sighed.

"So no matter what we do, we're screwed here."

"If they're coming to attack us, then yes." Agreed Lotor. Darius spat in response, turning to resume studying the trees. "You're a very brave man captain."

"Eh?"

"To face the Drule again so soon." Clarified Lotor. "After what you've been through, seeing your men die...nearly becoming a victim yourself..."

"It takes a lot more than a brush with death to frighten me." Darius answered. "And I intend to live to pay back that commander of yours for killing the men in my

search party."

"You'll have to get in line then." Lotor told him. "Because Morduck first reckoning will be with ME." Darius looked ready to argue, mouth opening as his eyes narrowed. "Wait!" Lotor hissed, holding up his hand for silence. "They come!"

"Shit." Darius muttered, whirling around to anxiously scan the forest's entrance. Lotor knew he would not see anything, but the prince could smell the men, hear their footsteps as they took careful steps across the forest floor.

"Come out." Lotor called, fingers tense on his sword's hilt. There was a moment's pause, and then one by one, the Drule appeared. There was five in all, of all shapes and sizes, with many different colored skins, ranging from a blue a bit darker than Lotor, to greens and purples. They were armed, but had their weapons strapped to their sides, their hands held up to show they were harmless.

Lotor knew they were anything but, the prince well aware that a Drule's whole body could be a weapon. They could easily crush the humans, and it was only the fact that the soldiers had their laser weapons trained on the Drule that Lotor felt even a little safe.

"Throw down your weapons!" Captain Darius ordered, already having drawn his blaster. To his credit his hands did not shake, Darius looking more angry than frightened.

The Drules ignored Darius, looking to Lotor for what to do. "You heard the man." Lotor said, and gestured for them to do as the captain said. They hesitated, and Lotor lifted an eyebrow. "Throw down your weapons as a gesture of good faith."

The Drules seemed to sigh, but one by one the weapons were flung down, thrown some distance away so that they could not reach them easily. Lotor nodded in approval, and the Drules stepped closer, Lotor reacting with a start of recognition. One was the soldier who had been guarding his room the day Morduck took command. Lotor instantly knew this was Sabbath, and he wondered how such a nervous soldier could be considering what would amount to mutiny against his crew.

"Prince Lotor..." Sabbath spoke, he and the other Drules going down to one knee. They made a fist over their heart, heads bowed low in respect. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

He was speaking in Drule, and Captain Darius made a protesting sound. "Now, now. I want none of these grunts and growls you boys call a language."

"Captain Darius is right. We need to speak basic so we can all understand one another." Lotor said.

"'Very well." Sabbath glanced up, and gestured to the men besides him. "I am Sabbath. This is Ryder, our communications expert." Ryder was an unfamiliar face, just another Drule lost to the many that had been aboard the warship.

"Tell me Sabbath. You don't hold much power aboard the ship. How did you come to be the...ring leader of this group?" Lotor asked.

"I am just a representative of the group's desire to help you." Sabbath answered. That told Lotor there was someone else, possibly in a higher up position that was in charge of this potential uprising.

"And your boss couldn't bother to come here himself?" Darius had figured out the same thing Lotor had, Sabbath looking annoyed to be spoken to by a human.

"It is too risky for him." Sabbath said at last. "His position is such he cannot just leave the ship without drawing suspicion to himself."

"How did you get off the ships?" Lotor asked.

"We're a simple hunting party to get more food to feed the troops." Smirked Sabbath. "We won't be missed for hours yet."

"I see. Well, Sabbath...just what is your...leader proposing exactly?" Lotor wanted to know. "An alliance?"

"Yes." Sabbath nodded. "He's seen what Morduck has done, what the King gave permission to do. Such a situation should have never happened, a man's mate being threatened with torture and death. And by another Drule no less!"

"I'm thrilled at the concern you're all showing..." Lotor began, tone dry. "But why be willing to go against your own King? Especially for a disowned prince that has been branded a traitor of the Doom Empire."

"We know and understand you were driven to do what you did." Explained Sabbath. "You were left with no other choice but to defend your mate."

"The King is being more than foolish." Interrupted the one known as Ryder. "Your mate is the princess of this planet. There would be no need for a war, since your union would bring Arus as her dowry."

"Hold on a minute!" Captain Darius was interrupting. "Mate, Princess Allura's dowry? Just what the hell are you boys talking about?"

"He doesn't know?" Sabbath and the other Drule looked shocked.

"We haven't gotten around to announcing it yet." Lotor said, a tad defensive.

"Why wait?"

"Announce what?" Darius wanted to know.

Lotor sighed. "Captain this will come as quite a shock to you. But your princess is my...my bride." Darius' eyes went wide, he looked like he didn't want to believe what Lotor was saying. "It's true. We Drules each have only one person that is meant for us. I knew from the moment I first saw Allura, that she was my mate..."

"So Princess Romelle wasn't lying when she said she heard you say you love Princess Allura?" Darius demanded. Lotor nodded, and for a second it looked like Darius was considering turning his weapon on the prince. "This is getting way to complicated." The captain muttered.

"Indeed." Lotor agreed with a sigh. "Sabbath, I believe you mentioned last night, you have close to a thousand men ready to lend me their support? Is that true?"

"Yes, your highness. Nearly a thousand, spread out, both on the ground and in the ships orbiting Planet Arus."

"And they're all willing to fight for Arus?" Darius asked, unable to completely hide his disbelieving tone.

Sabbath seemed to hesitate. "If that is what our prince wishes..."

"It is." Lotor said. "I will not let Morduck and Zarkon invade Arus. If you men truly wish to support me in a bid to take Zarkon's crown from him, then you have to be prepared to help me defend Arus first. Only after can I be free to consider doing what is needed on Doom."

"You need only command us, and we will do as you say." Answered Sabbath.

"I'd still like to speak to your leader..." continued Lotor.

"Of course. Ryder?"

Ryder made a slow movement towards his belt, plucking a communicator off of it's leather loop. Darius watched him suspiciously, as though fearing it was some kind of weapon. "This is a special communicator." explained Ryder. "One that is on a secure channel, aligned to only one other communicator."

"This is how you intend to stay in contact with me?" Lotor asked, and Sabbath nodded.

"We already have a time schedule for when our leader can talk to you." Lotor nodded in understanding, knowing it would be risky for him to contact the other man without getting him in trouble. They would have to arrange times, moments when this mysterious Drule could be alone to converse with Lotor.

He was just about to ask when the first communication would be schedule for when his nose twitched. There was a faint scent being carried past him on the breeze, the wind having changed from the direction it was blowing from. He could smell a lot of fresh flowers, dread forming in the pit of his stomach as he realized the scent was familiar. More than familiar, it was refreshing and lovely, and would have normally made him giddy to know the one who's skin smelled that way was drawing near.

"What's wrong?" Captain Darius had noticed Lotor's upset, his hand drawing his blaster.

"We have some new company..." Lotor growled, and then he heard the sound of hooves beating a furious pace on the grass. The riders were still some distance away, but Lotor was already turning to glare, trusting Darius and the hidden soldiers to guard his back from the kneeling Drules.

"Who is it?" Dairus wanted to know, having grown even more tense than he had been previously. "More Drule? Is it an ambush?" The last was hissed out, the captain feeling betrayed.

Lotor almost wished it was an ambush, spying the horses in the distance now. They were magnificent beasts, a white stallion with coal black hair, a dappled gray and brown mare with fierce looking eyes, along with an off color white horse that was almost gray in looks. Lotor continued to growl under his breath, even as Darius swore in recognition.

"Princess Allura and Princess Romelle!" Captain Darius cried out, staring wide eyed as the two drew near, a sheepish looking guard seated on the white horse behind them. "What are you doing here?"

Allura looked guilty, she could barely stand to make eye contact with Lotor. Romelle however was confidant, drawing her mare to a halt just a scant foot away from where Lotor and Darius stood. Dirt was kicked up by her ride's hooves, Romelle struggling to get her horse under control. "We were just out for a ride. Fancy meeting you here."

"Just out for ride?" Lotor demanded with a scowl. "And you just happened to choose this spot to ride your horses too?"

"Just coincidence, I assure you." Answered Romelle breezily.

"Quite a coincidence." Darius muttered.

"You need to go back." Lotor locked eyes with Allura. "It's not safe for you here."

"Oh is her safety what you're concerned about?" demanded Romelle, her horse snorting in defiance. "Or is it something more?"

"What else could there be?" Lotor demanded.

"Romelle, let's go back." Allura was now speaking. "This was a bad idea..."

"We're here now." Romelle said, seeming to ignore what Allura had said. "So you might as well continue your business."

"Your highnesses, I really don't think you need to be exposed to this." Darius told them.

"Allura is the ruler of Arus is she not?" Romelle demanded. "She deserves to know what is going on!"

"And I will tell her everything once we are back at the castle!" Lotor all but snarled at Romelle. Allura seemed to flinch at the way he shouted, but Lotor didn't soften his voice or his expression.

"I don't see what the problem is!" Romelle snapped back. Her horse was picking up on her agitation, tossing her head about, and pawing at the ground.

"Romelle please..."

"Allura no!" Romelle started to say, and then the mare was rearing back, front legs leaving the ground. Allura let out a gasp, and Darius was already stepping forward, a hand extended towards Romelle and her horse. The horse merely went more wild at the captain's approach, and Romelle struggled to get the beast under control.

With a panicked scream from Romelle, the horse was bucking out with all four legs, and Lotor watched in dull horror as Allura's cousin was flung from the hose's back. Before he could even think to move, a blur of blue ran past him, voices shouting in alarm from their hiding spots behind the trees. Lotor expected to see Romelle's crumpled form on the grass, but instead saw Sabbath standing there, the princess in his arms.

Romelle was dazed, mouth parted in shock as she stared frightened up at the Drule. Sabbath wore a similar look of confusion, his own mouth hanging open as he stared down at the princess in his arms.

"Thank you!" Allura had hastily dismounted from her horse, the stallion behaved enough to not wander off. "Thank you so much for saving my cousin!" Lotor was already rushing to Allura's side, intent on taking her into the safety of his arms. She didn't protest, though she did not look at him, Allura more intent on staring at her shaken cousin.

Romelle just laid there for a long instant, Darius moving forward to catch the reins of the mare. And then it happened, Romelle giving in to the panicked and disgusted cry within her. "Put me down, you filthy Drule!"

Sabbath blinked, and closed his mouth, but could not disguise the shock her words had rendered in him. Romelle was already flailing about with her arms and legs, shouting angrily about not wanting to be touched by a Drule savage. Lotor wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Sabbath tightened his hold on the princess, just before she slapped him.

Shocked, Sabbath dropped her to the grass, but Romelle seemed not to care about her ungraceful landing. She half crawled, half lunged away from the Drule, stumbling upright to rush towards Captain Darius.

"Romelle, are you okay?" Allura managed, twisting in Lotor's arms to stare after her cousin.

"I'm fine!" Romelle said, seeking shelter by Darius and the horse that was now under his control. "I'm just a little shaken by Stardust throwing me."

"Good to hear. Now...if we can all just calm down..." Lotor said, noticing that except for Sabbath, the rest of the Drule were still kneeling. "We have business to discuss..."

Sabbath was just standing there, staring in Romelle's direction, and Lotor had a sinking suspicion he knew why. The look in his eyes was all too familiar, Lotor having seen it in himself when he looked in a mirror.

"Sabbath?" Lotor called out his name, trying to draw the Drule's attention back to him. "A moment please?"

"Er...yes..." Sabbath blinked, but didn't turn to look at Lotor. The Drule prince sighed, knowing then there was no mistaking it, Sabbath was love struck. And for Romelle of all people!

Lotor looked towards Ryder and the other Drule, seeing how they were frowning at Sabbath. They hadn't realized what had happened, had yet to fathom why their comrade was acting so distracted. "Ryder...I want you to tell this leader of yours to start working on transferring all men devoted to my side, onto the same ships."

"The same ships?" Ryder echoed, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes...Arus is going to fight. And I don't want us to be hindered by thoughts of allies on board those ships. If you can move the men to be on the same ships, and have those ships join us in fighting Morduck's crew, I have no doubt of Arus' victory."

"If the people on Lotor's side are all on certain ships, we'd be able to avoiding attacking those." Added Allura. "We could even work together to sandwich the enemy ships in between our forces to bring them down."

Lotor liked the way Allura thought, and how she was quick to catch on to what he wanted to do. "It'll take some coordinating, but we should be able to manage just that."

"I'll relay this order to him." Ryder said, tossing the communicator to Lotor who caught it. "You two can hammer out the details tonight."

Lotor nodded. "On that note, I think the meeting is at an end. You should go and finish your hunting before they send out a search party looking for you."

"Right." Ryder bowed his head, and then rose, gesturing for the other Drule to stand with him. "Until we meet again." He said, and was turning to leave when he noticed Sabbath had not moved. "Sabbath? Are you coming?"

Sabbath slowly shook his head, as though coming out of a daze. "Right..." He went to follow the Drule, but his movements were jerky, reminding Lotor of a puppet on a string. Before he disappeared into the woods, he turned one last time, eyes seeking out Romelle. She was glaring at everyone in general, foul of mood and temper, and Lotor knew that would not make a damn difference to Sabbath and his desire for the princess.

"Things are about to get more interesting..." Lotor muttered, and Allura glanced up at him. "It's nothing." Lotor said, and tried to look stern. "What were you thinking, risking yourself this way?"

"I...I'm sorry!" Allura blurted out. "But I couldn't let you take all the risk..."

"There was none to take.." Lotor told her. "I had my skills and your men to protect me..."

"Then you shouldn't mind that I came." Allura pointed out, and he sighed. He wasn't sure he could make her understand how distracted with worry she would have made him. Especially when he wasn't sure that the Drules he had met with could be trusted. He was unsure of all their motives, save for Sabbath now. That Drule he knew could be counted on to do one thing, and one thing only. And that was to stick close to Romelle and protect her. Sabbath was in effect owned by Romelle now, his heart and world revolving around her. Heaven help the poor bastard.

"I'll feel better about discussing things once we are inside the castle." Lotor told Allura, watching as the hidden soldiers came out from behind the trees. "Besides, we have a meeting to attend to."

"The meeting!" She breathed out, giving him the idea she had forgotten all about it. "We'll have to ride to make it there in time!"

Lotor went silent at that, eyeing the stallion Allura had ridden on. The horse appeared docile, nuzzling it's nose into the grass, lips pulling up clumpfuls to eat. Romelle's horse was calm as Darius held the reigns, but Lotor didn't trust either one to behave. Allura glanced at him, and sighed. "We have no choice...we have to be at that meeting."

"Fine..." Lotor grumbled. "But I'll be the one holding the reigns." With a reluctant grimace, he led Allura over to the horse, lifting her up to seat the girl on it's back. Lotor then gripped the saddle, and pulled himself on behind her, wrapping an arm around Allura. The other hand held the reign, and he glanced at Captain Darius. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'd rather walk." Romelle said, still shaken by her fall from Stardust.

"Then if you don't mind princess, I will go on ahead to the castle." Darius was ready to pull himself onto the horse's saddle. Romelle sighed, but nodded her agreement, and the captain pulled himself up in one smooth movement. "Guards, protect Romelle with your lives!"

"Yes, captain!" Came the answer, the men saluting Darius.

"Come on your highness!" Darius said, and gave out a shout, cracking the reigns so that Stardust moved into motion. Lotor gave a jerk of the reigns, making sure his arm was secured around Allura, the stallion taking off at a brisk pace.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I'm kinda squealing cause I see you posted your new story. Got to read that before I take my walk! Anyway, on to your review! Heh..Romelle tried to stir up trouble, but as you see...trouble may have found her. And she will not be pleased! XD As you can see, the meeting turned out well. I like the thought of Lotor in human clothes...too tight, and showing off his body in how they stretch across his chest. XD And thank you! Nanny in a much later chapter, much much later...we're talking...60 or 70...almost walks in on Lotor and Allura mid sex. My one friend joked that maybe Nanny wants to see Lotor naked! XD


	32. Chapter 32

The strategy planning meeting had taken place inside a room that doubled as the castle's grand ball room, it's banquet tables pushed aside to make room for the many soldiers who crowded inside. There was literally no elbow room, just row upon row of men and women, standing face forward towards the raised platform on which their superiors stood.

The members of the Voltron Force were on that stage, as was Captain Darius, Prince Lotor, and several other key figures who would be leading Arus' forces into battle. Allura herself stood off to the left of the stage, watching as her advisor Coran drew the planning session to a close. She tried not to breathe an audible sigh of relief, Allura glad the meeting was at last at an end.

She shifted, turning to spy the sun setting through the glass of the side doors, Allura realizing they had been inside this room for hours now. She had expected the meeting to be a long one, but had never imagined even Keith could be so long winded as to keep everyone here for an extra five hours. The captain of the Voltron Force had gone over everything, not once but three times, wanting to make sure the plans and tactics were drilled into the soldiers heads.

Even Allura who would not be partaking in the battle, felt she now knew enough to make a go at fighting in this war. She didn't know how Keith kept track of what was expected of so many soldiers of different stations, Allura glad her only duty would be to remain safely inside the castle. She just prayed the fighting wouldn't touch down on Arus, that there would be no need for her body guard to evacuate her from her home.

The fighting was set to begin tomorrow morning, the ships needing this time to prepare. They would launch in the morning, and even with their speed it would take time for them to reach the dark side of Arus' larger moon. They were hoping their attack would be a surprise, the Arusians wanting to catch the Drules while they were still parked on the moon's surface. Ideally all the fighting would take place in space, where none of the weaponry could damage Arus.

Lotor had spoken, brief where Keith was overly chatty, detailing some of the more popular Drule tactics in ship battles. He would be on standby in the castle, watching from the command center the fighting to give them key tips to breaking through the Drule's line of defense. There had been little mention of the Drule defectors, the Arusians not wanting to plan their strategies around these potential allies. It was agreed that if they could take over the ships they were on, the Arusians would welcome their help. But they would not hold back their attacks against any Drule ships that attacks Arusian ones, just on the off chance that there might be Drule allies on board it.

Lotor was naturally frustrated by the news, though he tried to hide his reaction to that decision. He didn't try to argue against Keith's decision, nor did he erupt into a shouting match with one of her commanders, even when the woman made insulting accusations to the Drule prince. Allura was proud of him for remaining composed, and eager to talk to him once more. There hadn't been much time for private conversations, the ride back to the castle shrouded in silence, and the meeting leaving no chance for intimate talk.

With the meeting drawing to a close, her chance was now, Allura straightening as Lotor walked towards her. There was a loud murmur of sound, the various soldiers talking to each other, some excitedly, over the upcoming battle and the preparations they needed to make. Some of the men and women that made up Arus' military, would be going home to spend one last night with their families.

She tried not to shiver as she thought that for some, it really would be their last chance to see their loved ones. This war made no guarantees that people would come back from the fighting in one piece, or even alive. Allura had to remind herself not to think about it, though she couldn't muster up more than a weak smile at Lotor. And paused, shocked when he did not return it, the Drule prince walking right past her.

Startled, she turned to follow him, wondering at the strangeness of Lotor's blatant attempt at ignoring her. It wasn't like him, and she knew it wasn't any desire to protect her reputation that had him avoiding her. Not when he took every opportunity to be close to her, and show her affection, be it in the privacy of a closed room, or out in public among her people.

She followed him out through a side door, finding themselves in the castle's corridor. Lotor continued to walk, never pausing, never even slowing down his steps, forcing her to all but run to keep up with him. She followed him all the same, and when they were some distance from the meeting room and the soldiers ears, she spoke.

"Lotor? A moment if you please?" To her relief he slowed, though he didn't turn to look at her. She began chewing on her lip, nervous and unsure of what to say. "Aren't you going to look at me?" Apparently not, Allura sighing. "Lotor, talk to me..."

"You won't like what I have to say." He said, voice sounding gruff.

"At least you'd be talking to me." Allura pointed out, and risked touching his arm. He seemed to stiffen, slowing to a halt. "Is...is it about the meeting?"

"Which one?" He asked in reply.

"The Drule one of course!" She frowned at his back, realizing that had to be it. He was bothered over her appearance at the woods, over her intrusion, and she really couldn't blame him for that. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to that meeting."

"No, you shouldn't have." He agreed. "Allura, I gave you an expressed order. You shouldn't have disobeyed me!"

She didn't get mad, even at the thought of him bossing her around, Allura just hanging her head. "I...I know..."

"You know?" Now he turned, giving her an unreadable look. "Then why?"

"It was my cousin..."

"Your cousin?" He made a scoffing sound at that. "And you always do what your cousin says?"

She colored. "Not always...but.." A shrug, Allura unable to explain it. "She was determined to go, to find proof that you are bad. And I wanted to go with her to prove her wrong!" She added hastily.

"Neither one of you should have come to the meeting." Lotor insisted. "It held too much danger for you!"

"More danger than this war?" Allura wanted to know.

"Allura, they could have been sent as a plot to kill me and capture you! There was no guarantee that they are the allies they pretend to be!" Lotor retorted, and she stared at him wide eyed.

"You don't trust them?"

"I'd be a fool too. At least going on what little they gave me." Lotor answered, then sighed. "Allura, I appreciate that you acted out of concern for me, and a need to defend my honor to your cousin. But I'm sure there are other, more safe ways you could have done it!"

"Is it any better for you to put yourself in danger than me?" She asked, and he nodded. "Why?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Because. I won't be able to live if you die..." He looked unhappy as he said it, as though it physically hurt Lotor to admit such a thing. "I know you Allura. You don't have the same depth of feelings for me. Not yet at least. If something were to happen to me, you'd be able to move on with your life...to find someone else to make you happy."

She was shocked, Allura opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say. "N...no..." She stammered at last, then shook her head.

"I'm not saying it would be easy." Lotor continued. "Especially since you have feelings for me..." Normally she'd be bothered by his smug assurance of those feelings he claimed she had for him, but now she could only stare stunned at him. "But you don't have that drive, that sense of belonging that a Drule would have. I very much doubt you would wither away at this point if your soldiers had returned and said I was dead."

"You're wrong!" She squeaked out, shaking her head no. "It would affect me...affect me greatly!"

He gave her a disbelieving look, smile bitter. "It's sweet of you to say so Allura.."

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better." She was almost snapping at him now. "I mean it when I say I would be upset. Lotor, I would cry for you if you were dead. I..I don't want anything to happen to you...and it's not just because I feel a sense of gratitude to you for what you are doing for my planet!"

"Then what do you feel if not gratitude?" He asked, staring at her. Allura flushed, realizing she had set herself up for the perfect excuse to examine her feelings for him. Flustered, she turned her back to him, and brought up her fingers, fidgeting them together.

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me." Lotor urged.

She was silent for a few moments, just trying to draw her thoughts together. Lotor waited patiently, neither pressing her for more, or walking away. "I...I like you Lotor." Allura finally admitted. "Perhaps more than I should."

"More than you should?" He echoed, and she nodded.

"You're a Drule, you came to this planet with the intent to conquer it...you'd still be working on that goal if not for the fact I turned out to be your mate. We'd be enemies if not for your biological impulses...I don't know what your reputation was before you...saw me, but I'm sure it wasn't nice. You're probably a very dangerous man, the kind I should be avoiding not encouraging."

She said all that in one breath, then grew hesitant. "And despite all this...I find myself being attracted to you. I don't know why..." She winced at that, Allura turning to apologize. "I'm sorry. You're a handsome man, and you treat me with kindness and respect. And more! You've been attentive and loving...I shouldn't be surprised I am weakening towards you."

"Weakening?" Lotor kept his expression guarded, not even amusement danced in his eyes at her words.

"It's not a normal thing for me to let a man into my bedroom!" She dropped her voice to a low whisper, paranoid of being overheard. "I let you touch me...let you sleep with me...what's more, I enjoyed those things." Allura blushed harder. "I like being around you..." She sighed then. "Romelle thinks I'm mixing up gratitude with something else..."

"Are you?" Lotor asked, and she blinked.

"Lotor no!" A shake of her head, Allura issuing out protests. "I wouldn't...I mean I don't think I am." She touched her hair, running her hand agitatedly through it. "Please believe me when I say I am sincere in wanting to try with you."

"I want to believe." Lotor said, and was stepping closer to her. "But Allura, I want you to be sure you're not acting out of gratitude. That you're not letting me do those things out of a mixed sense of owing me."

"I'm not!" She quickly insisted.

"Good." He was suddenly right before her, almost looming over her with what could have been mistaken as a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Because there are certain things, certain moments that can't be taken back once done."

"What things?" She asked, trying not to back up from him.

"Love making." Lotor said, and she tried not to blush as a vision of their entwined bodies flashed in her mind's eyes. "If you give yourself to me, truly and completely, there will be no going back. For either one of us. So Allura? Be sure I am what you want before you decide to commit to me in that regard."

She had to bite her lip to keep from blurting out something that had the potential to hurt him. And all because she was too flustered to think. "I..." She blew out a warm breath, trying to compose herself. "I'm not ready for sex.." His lips quirk upwards, Lotor looking amused and sure to have a fast retort. "Not emotionally at least. My body may be ready, but my heart isn't. Can you understand that?"

"I think I can." Lotor admitted. Of course she thought he had been ready both emotionally and physically from the moment he had first seen her. "It's both easier and harder for us Drules."

"Because you'd be ready at the same time?" She wondered out loud.

"Yes. There'd be none of this doubt and insecurities." Lotor sighed.

"Does it upset you that I am not a Drule?" Allura wanted to know.

"No...not upset..." he looked shocked at her question.

"But things would be easier..." Allura pointed out, and he allowed a cautious nod. "You'd have none of the troubles, none of the problems being mated to me has caused you. I bet you're wishing you never laid eyes on me in the first place."

"Allura no!" protested Lotor. "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. Yes, I can acknowledge that a mate of Drule blood would make the situation easier, but I wouldn't change anything about you! Please believe me!"

She wanted too. "Even when I am stubbornly refusing to obey a direct command of yours?"

"Even then." He agreed, and she didn't quite laugh, Allura throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry." She apologized. His arms went around her, Allura feeling relief to be hug by the prince. "I won't do it again."

"You better not!" Lotor warned, sternly "I take your safety very seriously."

"I realize that." Allura snuggled more firmly into his embrace. "And I want you to know I too hold your safety in high regard. I had wanted to send more soldiers with you to that meeting..."

"If it had been an ambush, I think you would have just wasted more men's lives." It was a chilling admission, Allura shivering to hear it. "Fortunately whatever their real goal is, it wasn't to kill me. Not yet at least."

"You think they might still try?" Allura asked.

He shrugged. "They might. I won't believe them until I see what side they take in the battle tomorrow."

"Is it enough time for their leader to have them transferred from ship to ship?"

"Probably not. But we can't sit around delaying the war forever. I'll tell this mysterious leader to have the men loyal to me try to take over command of the ships...that way then we could gain a few more ships to fight for us in this war." Explained Lotor. "If the Drules are too busy fighting among themselves, it might mean an easy victory for Arus." He added.

She nodded. "I'd like that. I wish we didn't have to fight. I can't help thinking about the soldiers, the people who might not come back from the battles."

"Such is the risk when one signs up to be a soldier." Lotor pointed out, petting her as she shivered.

"At least with your help, causalities should be minimized." Allura added. "That will go a long way to gaining approval from my people."

"I'm not too concerned with them" Lotor admitted. "I just want approval from you." She blushed, Allura ducking her head shyly against his chest. His arms tightened around her in response, Lotor keeping her close. "Captain Darius knows about us..."

"Knows? Knows what?" Allura glanced up, and Lotor looked sheepish.

"About us being mated. It was during the meeting. Sabbath and Ryder kept talking about mates, and how by all right Arus would be your dowry. A dowry that would prevent the need for Doom to conquer Arus. I'm afraid the captain wanted to know just what they meant by that..."

"And you told him?" Allura asked stunned.

"I had too..." Lotor had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sure all those soldiers you sent with me heard it too..."

"This will end up all over the castle for sure!" moaned Allura.

"Would that really be so bad?" Lotor wanted to know, and now she hesitated.

"Not exactly. Though I get the feeling you'd be fending off more death threats."

"I can handle that." Lotor grinned. "It might be tiring and bothersome, but I have no doubt I can easily deal with a few jealous humans."

"Jealous?"

"Because of my closeness with you." Lotor kissed the tip of her nose, still grinning. "If these men had any sense, they'd want you for themselves, and would feel threatened by my presence in your life." He looked positively mischievous. "And in your bed."

She felt hot then, blushing so hard Allura was sure she was as red as a tomato. "They don't need to know about the late night visits."

"It's fine. I don't mind keeping that secret." Lotor chuckled.

"I just hope my cousin can..." Allura murmured, and Lotor frowned.

"Your cousin?" He growled out her name. "What does Romelle have to do with it?"

"She saw you leaving my room through the window..." Allura winced as he let out an unhappy sound. "She all but threatened to tell Nanny."

"And that would put an end to any such visits." Lotor was grumpy as he said that, and grew even more upset at her nod.

"Maybe we can buy off her silence..." Allura said hopefully, and Lotor shrugged.

"Is there anything she wants?"

"Not that I know of..." Allura sighed.

"Great." Grumbled Lotor. "Your cousin is nothing but trouble, you know that Allura?"

"She doesn't mean to be..." Allura defended Romelle. "But I can see how you would think that." She added, expression sheepish.

"Ah but don't worry. I have a hunch she's about to get hers." Lotor actually grinned then, at some thought she couldn't fathom. "And when it happens, she'll be too busy dealing with it to worry about what you and I do together." His words left her confused, Allura staring at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He did not, instead releasing her from the hug, and offering her his arm. "Shall we go get some dinner?"

"All right." Allura agreed, taking his arm. He had a jaunty spring in his step as he led her through the castle corridors, leaving Allura to wonder just what he knew that could inspire such a good mood. But Lotor would continue to keep her in the dark, even when she flat out asked him what was going on. It left her sighing, Allura hoping the Drule Prince wasn't planning to play some trick on her cousin.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, you're welcome! XD Heh...it'll be a bit (Only a little) like the taming of the shrew, in regards to her reactions to Sabbath! XD Their relationship becomes almost as big a part of the story as Lotor and ALluras. Even spawned a side story, the four chapter AA interludes.

Chrstine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yeah about Darius and Lotor. But I think they start liking each other more and more, or at least respecting each other! ^_- I don't think you'd know who the defecting Drules leader is, since it was an original character, and I don't think I ever used that character before in the story. But it'll be interesting to see who you think it is!

I put poor Sabbath through the wringer, trying to get his mate. He does in fact try flowers, and druken signing to her! Among other things! But those would be spoilers! I'm so happy to finally be able to post this part of the story! Good times!

Just remember, Lotor is an Alpha male, and Sabbath is a beta male, though he's still got that Drule agression going on.


	33. Chapter 33

Setting one foot carefully in front of the other, Lotor traversed the narrow ledges that made up a dangerous walkway between windows. He had to cling to the stone wall, carefully maintaining his balance. He couldn't afford to slip, one misstep and he would tumble downwards, past the cliff and into the lake below. Such a fall would surely kill him, and yet he couldn't stay away.

Lord knows he had tried, Lotor thinking to himself that he would be able to manage one night away from his mate's side. But instead of sleeping, he found himself pacing, walking an endless line back and forth across the length of the room they had given him. He kept thinking about Allura, remembering how it had felt to sleep with her cuddled close to his body. His arms longed for the feel of her in his embrace, and he wanted to sink into dreams with the scent of her in his nose.

He lasted little more than an hour before Lotor found himself slipping out his window, the night's chill breeze ruffling his hair all about his face. He kept a careful eye out for any potential voyeurs, Lotor not wanting anyone else to learn of his late night visits to Allura's room. So far he had seen none, and nary a light was on, everyone quick to go to bed.

Stepping over a gap between ledges, he inched his way to Allura's room. The window was open, curtains billowing inside it, carrying her sweet scent to him. He had to fight not to breathe more deeply of it, Lotor not wanting to get distracted until he was safely inside the room.

Gripping the sides of the window, he lowered his feet to the bedroom floor, his eyes seeking out Allura in the darkened room. She was not in her bed, and that surprised him, Lotor stepping deeper into the room. He relaxed when he spied her dozing in a chair that had been pulled up near to the window. She was just out of the path of the breeze, a blanket covering her from the waist down.

Even with the blanket, she looked cold, Lotor walking towards her, and moving to cover her more fully with the blanket. When he bent over her to brush a kiss against her forehead, she woke completely, eyes fluttering open. She smiled at him, the expression dreamy. She became more alert when she realized he was really there, Allura lifting her hands to touch his arms.

"I can't believe you're here." She said, and Lotor smiled.

"Nothing would have kept me away."

"Did anyone see you? Was my cousin spying?" Allura asked, and Lotor shook his head.

"I saw no one."

"Are you sure?" Allura wanted to know. "You didn't notice anyone last time, but Romelle certainly saw you!"

"I wasn't as careful as I was this time." He assured her, knowing he had been in too blissful a state to pay much attention to his surroundings when he left Allura that morning. Allura wasn't mollified by his words, actually frowning at him.

"Maybe you should return to your room...just in case." She seemed to shiver, and it had nothing to do with the cold this time. "I wouldn't put it past Romelle to go get Nanny this time."

"I just got here!" Lotor protested, and couldn't resist teasing her. "And I think deep down you want me to be here. Why else would you leave your window open on such a cold night?" She flushed a pretty pink color, and it was then Lotor knew for certain she had left it open on purpose. It was a blatant invitation, one that warmed his body, Lotor grinning wider.

She kept her eyes lowered, still pink in embarrassment as she talked. "Did you have your talks with that mysterious leader of the Drule defectors?"

He held back a sigh, his mood sobering as she successfully changed the subject. "Yes. Turns out it's one of the generals that had been under my command here on Arus."

"Ah. Do you trust him?" Allura asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"I trust that his hate for Morduck is real. This General was never shy in making his dislike for the man known. I wouldn't be surprised if he's offering to help me purely out of spit for Morduck gaining a position of power over him." Lotor grumbled. "But if it will help our cause in the war, I don't see why I can't use this man back. But the real deciding factor will come in the battles, and if my supposed supporters take over the ships."

"What would happen to them if they do that?" Allura asked. "I mean, I know they will be branded traitors of your kingdom. So where do they go from there?"

"That's the thing. They'll have little choice but to unite to support me in a bid for the Doom throne. It would be their only chance to be able to return to their home world and not be executed."

Her eyes had gone wide at that. "They risk a lot, in supporting you and Arus then." She seemed to fidget, fingers playing with a thread on the blanket. "Will a thousand soldiers be enough to help you win the throne from your father?"

"Oh, I'm sure that seems like a high number to you. But you have to understand, we have people spread out on many worlds. A thousand is really just a drop in a bucket compared to the might my father will gather." He saw her grow upset at that, Lotor hastening to reassure her. "Of course, I have no doubt we will be able to drum up more support from other worlds...That will be the early stages of this battle...The General and my supporters finding other like-minded individuals..."

"Arus won't be safe so long as your father sits on the Doom throne..." She whispered, looking pale now. Allura saw his hesitation, and sighed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"It looks that way. But if I can make enough trouble for him, he might not get a chance to turn his attention back to your planet." Lotor told her.

"Arus isn't used to wars...And we're certainly not prepared to be besieged with constant attacks...it might not be my place to offer but...perhaps Arus can back you as well. We'd have to split our forces, leave some of the military here to guard our world, but when the time came...I would not be against sending you aid against your father."

He was stunned by her offer, Lotor staring at her for a long moment. "Allura...that would help out greatly. But are you sure? If we lost to Zarkon, it would leave Arus with only half it's defenses. And I've no doubt he would come to finish the invasion..."

"It's a risk I'd be willing to take. Although I have to consult with my advisor and people first." Allura said.

"It might not even come to that." Lotor added. "Right now all I have is the word of a man who I don't know if I even want to trust, let alone if I can! It might be simpler if the Drules really aren't defecting...if all this was a lie to trick us into hesitating during the battles."

"Simpler in one way, but no less complicated." Allura murmured, then glanced at him. "Lotor? What will you then? After the war is over, and if you have no support from your people?"

He blinked, not having thought much beyond remaining at Allura's side. "What can I do? If I have no backing, there is no way I can take the crown. What's more, I'm not sure I want to try if the people overwhelmingly favor Zarkon. Besides..." He smiled then, the look half teasing. "I distinctly remember a certain princess offering to make me a home here on Arus."

She grew flustered at that, but didn't deny it. "You can stay on Arus for as long as you want. Though I wonder if you can be happy here..."

"As long as I am with you, I can be happy anywhere." He was sincere as he made that proclamation, and it earned him another pink blush from Allura. "I don't need much, just my mate and a roof over our heads. I have my own private fortunes, ones Zarkon won't be able to touch. We can live off that..." She had lowered her gaze, and Lotor wondered if his words were seen as pushing her for something she wasn't ready to face.

"Or we can continue just as we are. With trying things out to see where your feelings go." It hurt him to say that, though he kept on smiling a bland smile. Lotor knew his whole life would be over if he couldn't get Allura to love him and accept a life together with him.

"I like to try." Allura said at last. "I have feelings for you, and I want to see where they lead us. Which means you need to stay on Arus so we can continue to get to know one another."

He smiled at that. "It's a deal." She smiled back, the look shy as she went to stand up. She kept the blanket wrapped around her though, making an awkward cloak out of it. He wanted to ease the blanket off her, but was conscious that her frailer human body was more susceptible to the cold.

"I'm glad you came..." Allura at last said, giving in to the admittance he had been wanting earlier. "I don't think I'd be able to sleep by myself tonight." She reached for his hand, taking hold of it so their fingers laced together.

He smiled at her, and gave her a warm squeeze of his hand. "Pre battle jitters?" He asked, Lotor not deluded into thinking she was to the point she couldn't sleep without him by her side.

"Yes." Allura nodded, her bangs falling into her eyes. He reached up to brush them back, and grazed his fingertips on her skin. She smiled at the touch, but looked troubled. "I can't stop thinking about the people that are going to die tomorrow and in the days that follow."

"It's an ugly truth of war." Lotor answered, and followed her when she led him towards her bed. "People must die so that others can live and be free."

"I wish that wasn't true..." She whispered, and let him sit her on his lap. He kept her pressed close against his chest, head tucked under his chin. They continued to hold hands, and Lotor used his free one to pet her hair.

"War is ugly, and there's little good that comes out of it in the long run." Lotor said, and she nodded. She then glanced up at him, a curious look in her eyes. "What?"

"Have you been in many wars Lotor?" Allura asked.

"More than I can remember." He replied truthfully. That had her react in surprise, Allura staring up at him.

"I'm speaking to a war hardened veteran?"

"That just makes me sound old." Lotor complained with a smile. "But...yes. I've seen and survived a fair share of battles."

"I didn't see any scars on you." She pointed out, and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"I wasn't aware that you looked that closely." He laughed then at her flustered state. "Allura, you were practically looking at the ceiling rather than at me when I had my shirt off that time!"

"I was nervous." Allura said defensively. "I had never been around a half dressed man before."

"But you're not nervous now?" Lotor wanted to know. She just shrugged in response, which made him mischievous. "Do you want to look for my scars?"

"Lotor, what are you...?" She trailed off, Lotor having already wiggled out of the tight fitting shirt he had borrowed from the castle seamstress. To his delight, her blush deepened, Allura doing a quick sweep of her eyes over his chest before averting her gaze.

"It's just my shirt Allura." He was amused, pressing her against his bare chest now.

"But you're halfway to being naked!" She pointed out, holding herself stiff against him.

"But I'm not." Lotor said, and brought her hands to his chest. "Come...see for yourself if I have any scars..."

She didn't turn to look at him, but at least she didn't rebuff him entirely, keeping her warm hands pressed over his chest. Lotor couldn't help but shiver in delight, realizing he was half starved for the chance to be touched by his mate. He watched her intently, studying her profile as she kept her eyes averted from him. It made him want to tease her, Lotor leaning in to affectionately nuzzle his lips against her ear.

"Reach around me...there should be a scar right under my hair, right between my shoulder blades." She seemed to shiver at his husky whisper, Allura slowly twisting on his lap to slide her arms around him. He felt her fingertips tentatively touching his back, Allura feeling out the bumps of his spine. "That's it..." He encouraged her. "Just a little higher..."

She gasped when she found it, her fingers rubbing along the scar. It was of a considerable size in length, faint in color but raised enough on the skin for her to feel it. That patch of scarred skin felt sensitive to the touch, Lotor trembling though he couldn't tell if it was simply from her nearness, or the fact that it was his mate that was touching him.

"How did it happen?" Allura asked, trying to peer around him to stare at his back.

"It's a few years old that scar of mine." Lotor explained, liking that she was continuing to stroke her fingers across the scar. "One of my first wars, when I was still green when it came to battles." He was trying not to purr, enjoying her touches and the way her covered breasts pressed into his chest. "We had successfully boarded an enemy flag ship, and were doing battle on the bridge. I foolishly left my guard open, and earned this for my carelessness."

She had eased aside his hair, and was studying the scar. He felt her shudder, Lotor knowing the scar wasn't the prettiest of sights. "It was a deep cut..." She noted, and he nodded.

"Yes...I'm lucky I didn't die. I think perhaps I would have if I hadn't been the crown prince. There was always others, either loyal or eager to impress, who would jump to my defense. They took care of my attacker, some low ranking soldier that brought with him the shame of falling to his sword. My father was most displeased, and had me increase my training. It was...brutal to say the least."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lotor asked, easing Allura back so he could stare questioningly in her eyes. "You weren't the one who attacked me."

She shrugged. "It's not a nice story. I wish that hadn't happened to you. Any of it."

"I believe there's a reason for such a thing happening. It helped harden me into the warrior before you. Made me strong and capable to lead, and more importantly to survive long enough to meet you." There was that blush again, but Lotor wouldn't let her duck her head this time. He caught her by the back of the hair, keeping her head steady so that her eyes were level with his. "I can't regret any of it, because it was all steps that brought me one step closer to finding you. Just think Allura, if Zarkon hadn't wanted to invade Arus, we would have never met. I would have gone my whole life without knowing you existed. And to me, that would be the real tragedy."

"I'm not sorry we met...although I wish it could have been under different circumstances." Allura admitted.

"How would you have liked to have met me?" Lotor asked, curious.

"Maybe as a visiting prince...a potential ally for my planet...or a suitor seeking my hand."

"Definitely a suitor for your hand." Lotor decided, and leaned in to kiss her. "I'd have to have it, or go mad with grief."

"Would you really?" Allura asked, pulling back from the kiss he tried to take. Her eyes were serious, the blue troubled at the thoughts he had stirred.

"Oh yes." Lotor was just as serious as Allura, pushing the denied kiss to the back of his mind. "A Drule has to have his mate. He can't live without her...he wouldn't want too."

"Does it ever happen?" Allura wanted to know. "A Drule being denied his mate?"

"Until I met you, I would have said only death could separate a Drule from their mate." He couldn't help but sigh, fingers absentmindedly playing with her hair. "I've seen what the death of one Drule's mate does to the survivor. It is an ugly, gut wrenching sight to witness the despair that person is thrust into. They lose all meaning to live, and pretty much just wither away. You see Allura, a Drule can only love one person."

"Only one?"

"Yes." He confirmed with a nod. "Once your mate is found, that is it for you. You won't and can't desire another...you're faithful, devoted to your mate alone."

She was quiet, just staring at him as she took in the meaning of what he was saying. Out of everything she could have said, he wasn't expecting the following. "Lotor...were you a very...promiscuous man before meeting me?"

If it had been possible for his color to turn red, he would have blushed at that. As it was he was flustered, not sure he wanted to admit to Allura that he had been with a fair amount of women. He kept thinking about a mate's jealousy, and trying to reassure himself that Allura would not attack him for his past. "There has been a woman or two in my past." Lotor finally allowed, and saw Allura frown. "I'm not completely made of stone Allura! A man has his needs..."

"Needs..." She blinked rapidly, and then her face was turning a dark red. "I didn't think you were a virgin." She said at last. "You're too good at..."

"At what?" He prodded when she fell silent.

"At seducing me." She whispered that out, and Lotor laughed, delighted as he hugged her to him. She gave a soft squeal in protest, Lotor allowing himself to fall back against the mattress. With a roll he had their positions changed, Lotor on top of Allura, and grinning down at her. She gasped at first, and then was frowning, doing a wiggle that had her brushing up against him. He almost moaned in response, and ducked down to kiss at her throat.

"Lotor..." Her voice sounded strange, a half moan half protest as he began licking and biting at her skin. When he fastened his lips to the side of her neck, and began to suck fiercely on the skin there, she squeaked. "Lotor no! You'll leave a mark!"

A possessive sounding growl was his answer, Lotor liking the thought of leaving his mark on his mate. He sucked more insistently, even as Allura placed her hands on his shoulders, and began trying to push him away. He had to fight impulse that told him to pin down her hands, hold her steady as he worked on darkening the skin into a loving bruise.

"Lotor!" Allura tried again, shoving harder.

"Mine..." He managed to mutter, licking at the spot he had been sucking on. This time when she pushed, he moved, rolling over onto his side, though he stayed facing her. He fixed her with a petulant look, and she frowned at him.

"You can't just mark me!" Allura told him, looking like she wanted to wag her finger in his face. "Not where other people can see!"

He wanted to tell her she worried too much about others opinions, but instead seized upon the opportunity her words offered him. "Then I can mark you elsewhere?" He grinned, his eyes raking over her body, studying her chest and dropping lower to her thighs. He didn't have to see her face to know she had blushed again, Allura letting out a squeak of protest when his fingers began trying to pull up her nightgown's skirt.

"Lotor no..." Allura began, and her hands were on his face, drawing his attention up to hers. "That's going too far..."

"I'd bear your marks with honor Allura." He told her, touching the back of one of her hands. "Be they from your lips or your nails, as long as they were marks to show how pleased you are with me." She seemed speechless in the moment, Lotor grinning. "I still have the ring you gave me. Is it too much to hope for that it is a sign of your favor?"

She started to nod, Allura smiling at him. The smile died down as they hard the screams, Allura lurching upright, the blanket falling from her shoulders as she gasped. Lotor was also sitting upright, eyes narrowed as he listened for more screams. Seconds later he was rewarded, and with a shared look at Allura, he was jumping out of bed, a single name issued out of his mouth. "Romelle!"

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, Cossack does show up but not until the very end. My Cossack muse is mad at me, cause he gets a really small cameo, but hey at least he's not dead, but delriously happy with his princess! (whose name is Mileenia but that's not revealed until near the very end of the fic.) I've been meaning to make a small change to chaper one, just with how I wrote about Cossack finding his mate. I kept using the word married and wedded, and that's not right for what the Drules have. They are like a married pair, but the Drules don't need to have a binding ceremony like the humans do. Unless of course they're a Drule trying to impress their human mate!

Anyway! Hee, I bet you can guess why Romelle is screaming. ^_- And yes, he scolded her, but he really can't stay mad at Allura for long. He's pretty hopelessly in love, head over heels for her! XD


	34. Chapter 34

They arrived at Romelle's room almost at the exact instant the night watchmen did, the guards already holding out their blasters, eyes looking wild as they skidded to a halt at the sight of their princess with Lotor. Allura immediately began stammering out some feeble excuse, claiming they had both heard the screams at the same time, but Lotor was sure the men did not believe it. Not with the prince's room on another floor, and nearly on another side of the castle. More than one guard was eyeing him suspiciously, and Lotor wasn't sure if it helped or hindered his cause that he was still dressed.

But there was no time for questions, Romelle's voice sounding no less panicked this time as she screamed and shouted for help. Another voice could be heard, softer in volume, talking urgently in an attempt to calm her down. It wasn't working, if anything she became more shrill, the male voice sounding desperate to calm her down. In between attempts at reassuring her, Lotor could hear the voice switching to Drule, muttering curses and voicing how confused he was by Romelle's reactions to him.

It was that voice speaking Drule that had Lotor hiding a smile, the prince realizing Sabbath had at last arrived. He was surprised it had taken the Drule this long to make his presence known in the castle, even as Lotor worried what would happen to him now that Romelle's screams had attracted nearly a dozen guards.

"Princess Romelle!" One of the guards was trying to open the door, it's knob rattling but staying locked. "Are you all right?"

"No! Stay back..." Romelle said, seeming to ignore the guard's question to shout at the man inside her room. "Don't come near me!" She shrieked louder, Sabbath's voice nearly muffled in comparison to her screams.

"Cousin!" Allura cried out alarmed.

"Whose in there with you?" The guard at the door was trying to force it open, but the humans lacked the strength.

"Don't harm the princess!" Another shouted, adding his shoulder to the door in an attempt to knock it down.

Lotor listened to the shouts, chaos seeming to reign on both sides of the door, and knew that someone was bound to get hurt if the incident wasn't played out very carefully. He wanted to call out to Sabbath, to order him to open the door, but wasn't sure the Drule would obey him in this moment. Not with him sounding so distraught and agitated. What's more, Lotor had a feeling the humans would shoot the Drule on sight, before the prince could get a chance to explain why he was in the room with Romelle.

"Allura...a moment..." He took her by the arm, and dragged her a few feet away from the distracted guards.

"What is it Lotor?" She looked frightened, eyes wide, and her hands fidgeting with the front of her nightgown. She barely seemed to look at him, so distracted with her cousin's plight.

"I know what's going on, and I can help put a stop to it...but I need your help." Lotor explained, noticing that had gotten her attention focused on him.

"Of course, I'll do anything. Just please..." Another scream sounded, Allura pale and flinching at the sound of it. "Help Romelle!"

"First you have to send away your guards." Lotor told her, and that earned him a frown.

"Why?"

"It's for their protection." Her eyes grew even wider at that, Lotor hastening to explain. "Please, I don't want anyone getting hurt, and that is exactly what will happen if they charge in, blasters a blazing."

"They'll be careful..." She started to say, but Allura looked unsure.

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Lotor asked, and she sighed out a no. "Then do as I say. Send them away."

"Fine...but what do you intend to do after?" Allura asked, watching as the guards continued to try and force the door open with brute strength.

"Damage control." Lotor answered. "There's a Drule inside your cousin's room." That earned him a shocked gasp, Lotor grim faced. "He won't understand what's going on, just that your guards are trying to keep him away from Romelle. But there's a chance he'll listen to me..."

"Why should he care about being kept away from Romelle?" Allura went pale faced at the realization. "Unless...are you implying he thinks she's his mate? Oh no..." She breathed out that protest, and her hand grabbed at his arm, Allura needing the support. He wondered what she was thinking to make her so unsteady on her feet, Allura shaking her head no.

"He won't mean to do any harm to your cousin." Lotor tried to sound reassuring to her. "But he'll be confused and upset, not understanding why she's rejecting him. We don't need the guards making the situation any worse, someone's liable to end up dead that way." He kept quiet that it would probably be her guards the were killed, Lotor knowing first hand how fiercesome and furious a Drule's rage could be when someone tried to separate one from his mate.

"Yes...of course..." Allura let go of him, and took a shaky step forward, Lotor's hands ready to catch her should she stumble. "Sergeant Dupree.." She called out to a brown haired female. "Please...Prince Lotor has an idea to get this problem under control. If you would just leave it all in his hands..."

Dupree looked doubting, eyeing Lotor with the suspicion most of the humans in the castle continued to give him. "What is it he thinks he can do?"

"I don't think, I know I can control the situation." Lotor answered, no smugness in his tone. He was simply stating fact. "That man inside is not a danger to your princess. But you don't want to back him into a corner. Someone will end up dead that way."

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Dupree answered, showing strong signs of stubbornness. Lotor glanced at Allura, and she squared her shoulders, holding her head up high.

"I'm inclined to agree with the prince about wanting to avoid any deaths." Allura told her. "It is why I am issuing a royal order...I want you to pull your men back."

"Princess!" Several of the listening guards gasped out protests, Allura seeming to ignore them.

"You are to withdraw from this floor." She continued. "And keep all others from the staircase."

"Princess Allura...I could insist that you are distraught and not thinking clearly to give orders we should follow." Dupree said.

"I could hold you in contempt for refusing to follow a royal order." Allura retorted. "Do you really want to lose your jobs for failing to obey me?" Another scream from Romelle, Allura barely flinching now.

Dupree gave her a long look, searching for something in Allura's eyes. "Do you really trust this Drule to be able to save your cousin?"

"I do." Allura said, no sign of hesitation or doubt on her face or in her words. "I trust him not only with my life but with my cousin's as well."

Sergeant Dupree seemed to sigh, giving her a grim nod. "Very well your highness. We'll pull back for now. But you have ten minutes to calm the situation down. If in that time the princess Romelle is still screaming, we will be back, and I will take any punishment you deem fit, if it means saving your cousin."

"Understood." Allura said, and Lotor practically bristled with impatience as he waited for the Sergeant to gather up her men and leave. He wondered if they would wait to count down the minutes until they were in position on another floor, or if the time was already ticking away for him. Either way, he forced himself to wait until the last guard was disappearing down the staircase, and then Lotor moved into action.

"Stand back." Lotor ordered Allura. "I'm breaking the door down."

"Can you do that?" Allura exclaimed, and he almost grinned.

"Drules have a lot more strength then humans. Even half breeds such as myself." Lotor charged the door, shoulder first to slam into it, and heard it rattle on it's hinges. A great cracking sound was heard, the door seeming to groan in protest. Satisfied it would take just one more hit, Lotor backed up, then charged again. He nearly fell into the room when the door busted free of it's frame, hearing Sabbath let out a fierce growl at his arrival.

Stumbling slightly, Lotor quickly righted himself to a standing position, eyes taking quick assessment of the situation in Romelle's room. It was dimly lit, and the window was forced open, no doubt Sabbath's point of entry. The Drule himself was standing very near to Romelle's bed, mere inches away from climbing on board it. His hands were held out in a pleading gesture, and Romelle sat in the middle of the bed, her blankets drawn up to her chin. She clutched at the fabric, and alternated between sobbing in fear, and screaming her head off. Lotor wondered if she even took the time to register the things Sabbath was saying, so panicked was she.

Sabbath didn't take his eyes off of Romelle, but by his agitated movements, Lotor knew the Drule was aware that he was in the room. "Sabbath..." Lotor began, trying to draw the Drule's attention to him.

"I only wanted to talk to her!" Sabbath cried out in Drule, sounding agonized in the moment. He really didn't understand what was going on, or why Romelle was reacting in such a bad manner to his presence.

"I know. I believe you." Lotor answered back in Drule, knowing now was not the time to try and force Sabbath to speak in Basic. He heard footsteps behind him, and cursed, Allura peering into the room.

"Romelle!" She called out to her cousin, and though Romelle didn't dare take her eyes off Sabbath, she seemed to wilt in relief.

"Allura, thank the gods! Help me!"

"I will. I am!" Allura assured her. "Lotor's got everything under control." He appreciated the amount of fate his mate had in him, Lotor moving in such a way as to block Allura from stepping any further into the room.

"Sabbath...I know you must be confused..." Lotor said, and the Drule snorted, hardly amused. "And upset..."

"Upset doesn't begin to cover it!" retorted Sabbath. "My mate is rejecting me? Why?" An anguished moan from the Drule, Sabbath inching closer to the terrified Romelle. "All I want to do is love her...why won't she let me?"

His words had Lotor wondering just what Sabbath had tried to do with Romelle, the prince squinting in the darkness to try and see if there was any scratches on the Drule's arms. Lotor had no doubt that Romelle would act the hellion to defend herself, even though right now she sat perfectly still save for the trembling of her body. "You're scaring her." Lotor pointed out, and Sabbath reacted, eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't you think I know that? But why? Why..." he extended his arm towards Romelle, fingers falling short of touching her. She reacted all the same, lashing out with her one arm, slapping his hand away. That only upset the Drule further, he moaned as though in pain. At least Romelle didn't scream in response, returning her hand to clutch at her blanket.

"She's not like us." Lotor explained. "She's human. They don't believe in the same things we Drule believe in. They have no concept of love at first sight." Sabbath muttered some curses under his breath at that, but was otherwise silent. "She's scared, and won't understand why you are coming near to her..."

"Then make her understand!" Sabbath snapped back, his voice a gruff growl.

"It will take time." Lotor pointed out. "You need to be patient with her..."

"Patient?" He repeated the word like it was a foreign concept, and Lotor knew how difficult it was to wait for one's mate to come around to the Drule's way of thinking. Especially in those early days of courtship, when one's mate was refusing everything about the bond. Lotor knew he hadn't have reacted any better than Sabbath, had nearly gone out of his head with grief when Allura was constantly rejecting him.

"Yes, patience. You have to take it slowly, and be kind and understanding with her. Or else you'll lose her forever." Lotor said, and Sabbath let out an anguished scream.

"I'll die without her!"

"Yes, I know you will." Lotor told him, and felt Allura tugging on his shirt.

"Oh Gods, what are they saying?" Romelle wanted to know. "They're plotting to kill us all, aren't they?"

"No Romelle, no!" Allura protested. "Lotor is trying to calm Sabbath down...aren't you Lotor?

"Yes." Lotor confirmed, and inched forward into the room. He kept an arm reached back so that he kept a hand on Allura, not wanting her to rush into potential danger. "No one is planning to kill anyone. He's just confused."

"Confused about what?" Came Romelles' shrill cry, and Lotor hesitated, trying to debate whether it was worth telling her what was going on.

"About your reaction to him." Lotor said at last, fearing what Romelle would do if she was told she was Sabbath's mate.

"What did he expect, breaking into my room, accosting me in my bed!" Lotor winced at that, wondering just what Sabbath had done.

"I didn't accost her!" Sabbath quickly said in Drule. "I just..."

"Just what?" Lotor prodded him, and Sabbath let out a mighty sigh.

"Just wanted...needed to see her." He sounded mournful then. "I only pulled back the bed sheets to look at her. She's so beautiful...my mate is pretty like a doll..."

"You just looked at her? You didn't touch her or anything?" Lotor asked.

"I wish I had..." Sabbath answered. "I remember how she felt in my arms. So small and fragile, skin so soft and smelling so sweet...why does she deny me a simple touch?" He stared with all his yearning focused on Romelle, the look surely unnerving the princess.

"Humans are complicated." Lotor said. "Especially the women. You can't just walk up to them and announce they belong to you. You can't just touch them any time you please. You have to earn the right..."

"Earn?" Sabbath sounded amazed.

"Yes. I speak from experience." Added Lotor. "I don't know how much you know about the situation between my mate and I, but those first days with Allura were torture. She was so scared, and I didn't help matters. I tried forcing acceptance in her, and she cried often, both at my actions and my words. And all because she was human and didn't understand a Drule's need." He sighed then, glancing at the treasure that was his mate. "I nearly lost her, all due to my own impatience...I may not have her completely, but I am hopeful that given enough time, my mate will come to accept me fully. And then we can be together as all mates should."

"I want my mate to accept me..." Sabbath said. "How can I do that?"

"You have to step away from the bed first of all." Lotor told him. "You have to be prepared to deal with constant rejection. Especially from a woman who is not fond of our people. I don't envy you the task you have in front of you. It will be difficult, and will cause you grief, but if you are patience and prepared to see it out through ti's end, you may just be rewarded with her love."

"I want her love..." Lotor knew Sabbath was struggling with the concept of a mate's love having to be earned, rather than given immediately.

"Right now all you have is her fear." Lotor pointed out. "Please...step away from her, and allow my mate to comfort her cousin. She will do her best to calm her down, and explain the situation to her."

"She'll make my mate accept me?" Sabbath asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"Allura can only explain what is going on. It will be up to Romelle to decide what she feels about you. But don't build your hopes up for instant approval. Not tonight, not after the scare you gave her."

"Fine.." Sabbath sighed, and was backing away from the bed. Romelle stayed still, watching him, even as Lotor stepped aside to let Allura rush to her cousin's side. Allura climbed onto the bed, and touched Romelle's shoulder. That had the princess dropping the blanket, Romelle erupting into tears and turning to face Allura. At Romelle's tears, Sabbath moaned, grief showing on his face as he took a step forward.

"Sabbath!" A warning from Lotor, the Drule prince rushing over to the man.

"It'll be okay Romelle." Allura was saying, hugging an arm around her cousin, the other hand busy stroking her hair. "Nothing bad will happen to you now."

"Oh Allura, it was horrible!" Romelle sniffled, clinging to her cousin for support. "I woke up, and that...that monster was towering above me, with this LOOK in his eyes." She shook, voice caught on a sob. "I thought he was going to hurt me!"

"I would never hurt you!" Sabbath protested in basic, but Romelle ignored him.

"I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't going to make it easy fro him!" She continued. "I screamed and I screamed, and thank the gods someone heard me!" Lotor privately thought it would have been impossible not to hear her shrill screaming, the Drule prince drawing Sabbath over to the window.

"Will your absence from the warship be noticed?" Lotor asked, voice soft.

"It doesn't matter." Sababth answered morosely. "I'm not going back. Not without her..." He wasn't looking at Lotor, but staring at the bed where Romelle and Allura sat embracing. "I wish that was me holding her..."

"Yes, I know." Lotor sighed. "I don't envy the road ahead of you. Romelle is a difficult woman..."

"She's perfect..."

Lotor kept his own thoughts about that to himself, just speaking as though Sabbath hadn't interupeted. "And she harbors much animosity towards the Drule. She was one of the women imprisoned onboard the warship...I protected them from being tortured, but she still hasn't forgiven me for taking her prisoner in the first place."

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Sabbath said, tone earnest. "If she was hurt, it would kill something inside me."

"I know." Lotor said seriously.

"What else can you tell me about my mate?" Sabbath wanted to know. "What's she like?"

"Romelle...?" Lotor hesitated, not sure how to tell Sabbath he thought his mate was a shrew of a woman. "Ah...she is...fiesty." He decided to leave it at that, and let Sabbath learn first hand the type of personality Romelle had.

In fact, he was getting a taste of it right now, Romelle having recovered enough to angrily shout, "Why hasn't that filthy savage been arrested yet? Why haven't they both? It's clear they're conspiring against us!"

"Romelle no." Allura protested. "And no one is going to be arrested. Lotor came to help you, and that other man...well..."

"That other man what?" Romelle demanded, shooting a glare towards Lotor and Sabbath.

"He uh..." Allura was hesitating, looking almost sheepish. "it's complicated why he did what he did."

"He's a pervert, plain and simple!" Romelle snapped back.

"Oh no, not that!" Allura protested. "It's...well...remember when Lotor said he loves me? That he said I am his mate?"

"What about it?" Romelle asked, still glaring at Sabbath.

"Well...to a Drule, love is at time simpler and yet more complicated than what we humans know. They only have one love...and they know that love from the first sight...from the first smell..." Romelle had finally turned to look at Allura, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Well..." Allura seemed to be bracing herself for her cousin's reaction. "It's...that Drule...is...in love with you." Romelle did a slow blinking of her eyes, seeming stunned. "He says you're his mate..."

Romelle turned her head back and forth, glancing from Allura to Sabbath. Silence reigned supreme for a few seconds, Sabbath turning hopeful. Lotor wasn't sure what Sabbath expected, but he was surely not prepared for the mean snicker of laughter Romelle let out.

"Romelle!" Allura cried aghast.

"Me? A Drule's mate? Oh that's rich!" Romelle snorted in amusement. "What will these savages come up with next to land a woman in their bed?"

"It's not a line we use to trick women into our beds!" Lotor said angrily. "It's the truth. Like it or not, Sabbath is in love with you, and Gods know he couldn't have gotten a worse match for his mate!"

Romelle gasped at that, and Sabbath let out a low growl. "Don't speak like that to her!"

It was Lotor's turn to blink slowly, the prince trying to mask his expression. "I meant no offense to you." It was a half lie, Lotor meaning it all to Romelle. "But she needs to understand it's not a trick, and that it's a real love you feel. It will solve a lot of heart ache in the long run for you both."

"I will help her to understand." Announced Sabbath, and it was Romelle who answered, voice snide.

"You will do no such thign!" She snapped. "I am NOT your mate, and I will not be doing anything with you! I want you out of my room! Out of my sight. Now!"

"Romelle...be reasonable..." Allura said, and Romelle turned on her.

"I am being reasonable. It's distasteful to me to even think of the idea of that creature thinking he can be in love with me! I don't understand how you can tolerate that prince of theirs, but I certainly will not be doing anything to entertain these foolish notions! Not even to save the planet!" Romelle's voice was getting louder with each word, the girl practically screaming now. Sabbath reacted to her agitation and animosity, the Drule stepping towards the bed. "Stay back!"

Lotor sighed, and grabbed Sabbath's arm, drawing him back towards him. "I think for now, we should leave." He said. "She won't be calming down any time soon. Maybe after some rest, things will look better in the morning."

"I won't change my mind if that's what you're thinking!" Romelle snapped. "I'm not as easy to sway as my cousin is."

"Romelle!"

"Watch your tone human!" Lotor snarled, and Sabbath growled. "I will not have anyone, even your mate insulting mine!" He glared at Sabbath, his eyes daring the Drule to protest. Sabbath stared back a moment, before looking away, suitably cowed.

"You'll feel better after a night's rest..." Allura said, but Romelle was shaking her head no.

"I won't feel better until all the Drules are gone from our planet!"

"We're working to do just that." Lotor muttered, and then they heard a loud voice out in the hall.

"Don't try to stop me!" It was Nanny's heavy accent they heard, and from the sound of the hurried footsteps, she was fast approaching Romelle's room. "I don't care what's going on, I won't stand around here and leave matters in the Drule's hands. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, leaving princess Romelle alone like that!"

"Nanny!" Romelle cried out, voice taking on a tearful edge to it. It was clear to Lotor she was preparing to play up the traumatized victim aspect of her encounter with Sabbath.

Nanny burst into the room, and took quick stock of the situation. Her face hardened at the sight of the two Drules, even as she hurried over to the bed. Romelle was already crawling past Allura, to fling herself into Nanny's waiting arms. "Oh Nanny, I was so afraid!"

"There, there. Nanny is here. Nanny won't let anyone harm you, let alone these nasty Drules!" Another vicious glare at Lotor and Sabbath, Nanny practically growling. "Just what is going on in here? Who is that Drule? What are you plotting?"

"It's no plot Nanny." Allura said, but Nanny would have none of it.

"It's true Madame." Lotor interjected. "Sabbath meant no harm to Princess Romelle. He merely wanted..."

"Merely wanted to what?" Nanny demanded, hugging Romelle protectively.

"He merely wanted to admire her." Lotor finished up, knowing how lame that sounded.

"He thinks he's in love with me!" squeaked out Romelle, and Nanny gasped. "He's as bad as Lotor, trying to claim a princess for his own lusts!"

"Romelle!" Allura snapped. "Lotor is genuine when he says he loves me, and I have no doubts that this Sabbath is any less."

"How can you say that?" Romelle demanded. "You don't really believe in this mating nonsense, do you?"

"I believe more than you do, that's for certain." Allura insisted.

"If he broke into the princess' room, he should be arrested!" Nanny added. "I will not have the Drule thinking they can come and go as they please in the castle."

"This castle is first and foremost my home." Allura retorted. "I decide who will and will not end up in the dungeons. Sabbath is merely confused and he meant no harm to my cousin. He shouldn't be punished for a mistake..."

"He has no business breaking into a lady's room!" sniffed a haughty Nanny. Romelle was nodding in agreement. "If he wants to admire a woman's beauty, he should do it from afar." Added Nanny.

"I'm sure Sabbath will take that into consideration for the future..." Allura said, and Lotor nearly laughed out loud at the thought of Sabbath being able to keep his distance from Romelle for any amount of time.

"There will be no future between him and I!" Romelle snapped, and Sabbath made a protesting sound. "There will not!" She added for effect, glaring at the Drule.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one night..." Allura said loudly. "I think it best if we all return to our rooms."

"Yes..." Lotor agreed. "I'll just take Sabbath into my custody, and explain how things are done here on Arus."

"He should be arrested!" insisted Nanny. "And so should you!"

"Me?" Lotor was confused.

"Yes, you! You probably had him come here to kidnap Romelle. You've been working all this time with the Drule, we're fools to think you'd do otherwise!" Nanny exclaimed.

"Nanny no!" Allura protested. "I trust Lotor. I know he wouldn't act against my best interests. That you can't see that..." She shrugged, frustrated. Nanny seemed to echo Allura's frustration, the woman barely restraining the anger in her voice.

"It pains me that you are so trusting of him. That you won't dare consider he might be planning to betray us!"

"He'll never do enough to earn your trust, will he?" Allura demanded with a sigh. "I can only hope the rest of my people aren't as close minded as you are, Nanny!" The woman gasped at that, seeming shocked at what the princess had said. "I'm tired." Allura finished up as she moved off of Romelle's bed. "I'm returning to my room. And I don't want to hear about any Drule, be they Lotor or Sabbath being thrown in the dungeons."

"Fine." Nanny has pursed her lips together, looking as though she had tasted something sour. "Good night Princess Allura."

"Good night." Allura took the time to look each person in the eye, saving her last look for Lotor. Her expression softened as she looked at him, she offered a sad smile before walking out of the room. Lotor waited just a few seconds, and began dragging Sabbath towards the door. Romelle gasped when they drew near, and Nanny turned in such a way that she put the frightened princess behind her, glaring all the while at the two Drules.

"Romelle..." Sabbath had opened his mouth, tone beseeching as he gazed at his mate. Lotor continued to pull on his arm, shaking his head no.

"Leave it alone for now." He advised, and managed to pull Sabbath out of the room. Sabbath seemed to sag in place once outside, and Lotor patted him awkwardly on his back. "Come." He said, fingers still tight on the Drule's arm. He didn't trust Sabbath not to run back into Romelles' room in an attempt to reason with her. "Things will look better in the morning..." He held back a sigh, Lotor hoping he was right about that.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yep! Poor Sabbath, he goes through a lot in an attempt to win her. Man, Lotor had it relatively easy in this story! Even if he was grieving and all depressed in the early chapters. He's got nothing on Sabbath's misery over Romelle's rejection. Thanks again, for the scar thing and loving this story. I actually felt like I had messed up with the scar thing, cause I had wanted the scene to have Allura be a little more..I guess aggressive in touching him. But overall I am happy with it!

Misty Gargoyle, yay! Looks like you were playing catch up! I'm trying to update this story every other day, sometimes every day! But there's still a lot left of the story, I was amazed at how long its proving to be. X_X And hee! So glad you like the Sabbath Romelle dynamic. Sabbath has really endeared himself to me, I decided to bring him back in a new story idea of mine. As a recurring love interest for Romelle. Who needs Sven! XD

KMS5665, you guessed right! He just couldn't stay away! XD


	35. Chapter 35

Of all the ways Lotor could have spent his night, watching over a love sick Drule was certainly the strangest of experiences. And one he had no previous experience with, leaving Lotor uncertain over the things he was saying. Not that Sabbath was listening very much to him, the Drule seemed in a world of his own, pacing agitatedly the length of the guest room.

Lotor stood watching him, his position against the bedroom's door not at all subtle in the way he was guarding it from Sabbath's attempts to flee. Sabbath was determined to return to Romelle's side, he kept muttering things about his rightful place, and how the girl was in need of him.

"I should be with her, not that woman." Sabbath was mumbling, shuffling back and forth across the carpet. "It should be me who's comforting her! No one else!"

"You'll only upset her if you go to her now..." Lotor spoke up, and that earned an annoyed look from Sabbath. "It's true." He insisted, but then Sabbath was turning his back to him once more.

"Need to be with her...need to go back...need to touch her..." Lotor was glad he had never vocalized his thoughts in this matter where Allura was concerned. He was sure she would have thought him a stark raving maniac, and would have run all the faster from him. "Skin so soft...so sweet smelling...I bet she smells good all over.." Sabbath continued to mutter, seeming to not care that Lotor was listening to all this.

Lotor was getting the feeling they could both use a stiff drink, and yet he was worried how much uncontrollable Sabbath would become if drunk. Already the blue skinned Drule was wild eyed and agitated, and Lotor wondered how they had kept from being arrested by Sergeant Dupree and her men. Lotor had given them a curt answer to their questioning looks, telling them he had the situation under control, and that Allura herself had issued a royal decree that no Drule was to be tossed into the dungeons.

Sergeant Dupree had given him a doubtful look at that, and flat out told him she would be taking up an argument with Allura over her decision to spare Sabbath from being arrested. Lotor wanted to be present for that discussion, to lend Allura his support, but right now he had his hands full keeping Sabbath under lock and key.

"She has such cute toes..." Sabbath suddenly said, and that almost made Lotor snort. "Little and pink, and oh so suckable." Lotor said nothing to this, though

inwardly he was wondering if Sabbath had a foot fetish. If he did, it wasn't the worst of kinks to have, certainly more harmless than some of the things certain Drules liked to do.

"Just wanted to smell her hair..." Sabbath continued, pacing over to the window now. He stood staring out for so long, Lotor wondered if he was contemplating breaking it, to get to Romelle. "Why won't she let me do those things...? Why..."

"It's too soon for you two.." Lotor said, and Sabbath made a rude sound in return.

"Not soon enough! Waited all day for her...waited for my chance to get close to her..." He was touching the window, fingers pressing to the glass and Lotor was instantly on alert. "She was surrounded by so many guards in the woods...too many for me to fight...If there had only been a handful, I could have taken them...taken her..."

"And then what would you have done?" Lotor demanded. "You know it would have been too dangerous to bring her back to the warships. Not with Morduck salivating for the chance to torture one of the royals of this planet." Silence from Sabbath, and Lotor pressed the issue. "You know I speak the truth."

"Would have found a way..." muttered Sabbath. "Would have found somewhere safe..."

He sounded almost defiant as he said that, as though Sabbath was trying to convince himself of that too. Lotor sighed, and began walking towards the Drule, wondering if he had been this agitated when Allura was constantly rejecting him with her every word. He knew he had been a mess, but he hated to think he had been this bad a case as Sabbath was.

"You wouldn't have..." Lotor began, and his eyes widened as Sabbath jerked open the window. "The planet is on the verge of war!" Lotor shouted, lunging the last few feet to the window. Sabbath was already on the sill, about to step down on the ledge when Lotor grabbed him, hauling his struggling form back into the room. Sabbath outweighed him by twenty pounds, but somehow Lotor managed to stagger back and drag the Drule away from the window.

"Let me go!" Sabbath was growling, and he turned to throw a fist at Lotor. The prince not only caught it with his hand, he squeezed his fingers down hard on the first, with enough force to make a cracking sound. Sabbath yelped, and his arm lost it's tension, and only then did Lotor shove him towards an empty chair.

"SIT!" he snapped out an order, and Sabbath half fell into the chair.

"But I need to be with her!" he protested, and lifted his hands up to his face. For a second Lotor feared the Drule was about to break down in tears, and the prince didn't know how he would handle a sobbing Sabbath. But instead of crying, the Drule just clutched at the braided black hair by his temples, moaning a low sound. "Romelle..."

"You're not helping your situation with this kind of behavior!" Lotor hissed, standing in front of the seated Sabbath with his hands on his hips. "You'll only continue to frighten her, and if you return to her side right now, I have no doubt you'll be arrested, my mate Allura's orders be damned!"

"I don't mean to frighten her!" Sabbath cried out in protest, still pulling at his hair.

"But that's what you're doing!" Lotor retorted. "Sabbath, think for a second. Humans, especially their females, don't take kindly to strangers in their bedroom. Imagine how Romelle must have felt, waking up to the sight of you, a strange man, hovering above her!"

Sabbath appeared to be struggling with that idea, muttering under his breath. "I am not a strange man...I am her mate."

"To Romelle and the people of the castle you are nothing more than a stranger. Add to it, you are a Drule...a fact that won't earn you many friends around here." Lotor sighed, thinking how save for Allura and perhaps Captain Darius, he hadn't forged any good relationships since arriving at the castle of lions. "You won't just have to win over Romelle, you'll have to prove yourself to the people around you."

"I don't see why!" Sabbath exclaimed, and Lotor sighed.

"I know you're not exactly thinking clearly, but do try." He took the chair opposite Sabbath, but was poised for action in case the other Drule made a move towards the window. "She's not just your mate, she's a princess of these people. To her, their opinions surely matter. She will be hesitant to be with you if you can't get along with her people."

"That won't be a problem if we live on Doom." Sabbath answered, and Lotor nearly laughed at that.

"You think she will willingly give up her kingdom for you?" Silence was his answer, Lotor turning to eye Sabbath. He looked distressed by Lotor's words, as though he hadn't considered Romelle not wanting what he wanted. "Sabbath, just what is your position in the Drule Empire? I know you are soldier, but do you have any rank beyond that? Any land to your name, or a title?"

"No..." Sabbath shook his head, face seeming to crumple with each question Lotor asked. "I don't have any of that...I...If I wasn't a soldier, I wouldn't even have money to my name."

"I'm sorry. But the truth of the matter is she won't want to go to Doom." He gave a self deprecating smile. "I myself am a prince...or was one at any rate. And even that wasn't enough to sway my mate Allura into leaving behind Arus for Doom. Not even the promises of riches and desires fulfilled could tempt her to abandon her kingdom."

"So you're saying it's hopeless for me?" Sabbath's shoulders sagged even further, the Drule gloomy.

"No. Not quite. You see Sabbath..." Lotor said, and paused for effect. "You have to come around to a new way of thinking..."

"A new way?" Sabbath echoed, and Lotor nodding, gesturing for the Drule to lean forward.. He did so, the two Drules leaning towards each other as though they were about to whisper out a strategy.

"You have to start looking at Arus with the potential to be your new home." Lotor explained, and Sabbath looked surprised at that. That made Lotor laugh, the prince amused. "Why so surprised? The Drule have done it countless times before. Made a life on some of the new worlds we conquered. And it's not like Arus would be such a hardship to live on. It's a nice world from what I've seen, and of course...if you can convince Romelle to accept you, you'd no doubt become royalty. Doesn't that sound much better than Doom?"

Sabbath blinked slowly, looking stunned by what Lotor had said. It appeared he hadn't thought it through when it came to Romelle's royal status, and the Drule shook his head. "What about you? is that what you're preparing to do?"

Lotor hesitated. "I am focusing on earning Allura's love. I think I am part way there. I mean, at least she doesn't fight me, or cry anymore. She kisses me, and lets me touch her. She even said she wants to try to explore this attraction between us." He tried not to smile, not wanting to appear to be rubbing it in to Sabbath at the successes he was earning with his mate. "Whatever happens, I am in it for the long haul. I will stay on Arus if that is what she so desires." A sigh then, Lotor shaken by his confession. "I will do anything, live anywhere, be anyone just so long as I can have her love." A sharp look at Sabbath now. "Can you say the same?"

"I want Romelle to love me..." Sabbath said. "I suppose the rest of the details don't matter as long as she can come to accept me."

"That's good." Praised Lotor. "You've just taken one step closer to becoming the man she might learn to love." Sabbath frowned at that, a question in his eyes. "You'll find there are many steps to win over a human woman." Lotor grinned at the dismayed look on Sabbath's face. "It's all about adapting, and making sacrifice...I know some of it will be hard, especially at first, but I'm sure if you can get over these first few days, you can manage to win her..."

"Tell me what I must do..." Sabbath pleaded.

"Well..." Lotor had to take a moment to think, trying to figure out where he had started to go right with Allura. "Since it's not like we can set you up to stage a big splashy rescue for her, you'll have to work on ingratiating yourself to her another way. I think catching her when she fell from her horse was good, even if she didn't act properly grateful at the time."

"She was scared." Sabbath said in defense of Romelle's actions. "My mate has just been thrown from her steed, and she could have been trampled to death under it's hooves. She had a right to act the way she did."

Lotor knew it would not matter to Sabbath if he told him she acted in that manner all the time. Not with love's blinders on. So he just forced his expression to remain neutral, Lotor seeking other ways to help Sabbath out. "With Allura, I tried giving her simple gifts. Like flowers...they are freely found on this planet, and from what I read about humans, it is an often used gift given to your intended woman."

"Flowers..." repeated Sabbath, eyes now alert as he took in Lotor's advice. "I will do that first thing in the morning."

"You should also try to take your meals with her..." continued Lotor. "Romelle often joins her cousin for lunch and dinner in the castle dining room. If you were to put an appearance in, behaving yourself all the while, you could take that opportunity to be near to her."

"Yes..." breathed out Sabbath, surely liking that idea.

"Now I wouldn't pressure her too much right away." Advised Lotor. "At first you should be content to just be in her presence. Try to speak to her, but don't overly force the conversation. I'm sure Allura will help in involving you in the conversation, so that can be your ticket in should Romelle prove snappish or outright try to ignore you. She may need to get used to the idea of talking to a Drule, and pleasantly at that."

"What else?" Sabbath asked, looking eager for more suggestions. "What else can I do to get her to want me back?"

There Lotor drew a blank, not sure what else to suggest. "We'll need to talk to my mate. Surely she can give us some ideas about what her cousin likes. Then you'd be able to use that knowledge to better your chances with her."

"I want that." Sabbath told him, tone earnest. "I want her. I just...just need to be with her, and soon."

"Um...you might want to tone down the desperate to be with her speech." Suggested Lotor. "In my experience, it freaks the human females out. Especially when they're not ready to commit to anything."

"But it's the truth!" Sabbath protested.

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't need to know that." Lotor amended. "You have to try and play it cool, don't come off too needy." He couldn't help but have the feeling that if Romelle knew how badly Sabbath needed her for his own peace of mind, and continued happiness, the girl would do nothing but make him miserable.

"I can try not to be..." Sabbath said, but sounded doubtful of his ability to do so.

"Try real hard." Lotor told him. "And just remember, being in this castle, you'll have plenty of chances to try and impress her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sabbath replied.

"Good." Lotor rose from his seat, and glanced around the room. It was nice as far as guest bedrooms went, but there was a decided lack of spare beds to be found. He knew he'd have to take care of it tomorrow, find a servant to bring up a spare cot for Sabbath. "I'm going to sleep now." Lotor said, though he wished he could return to Allura's room and snuggle up with his mate in that pink bed of hers. But he also knew he had to remain here to keep an eye on Sabbath, the Drule liable to go back to Romelle's room the instant he was left alone.

"I don't think I can sleep." Sabbath murmured, and Lotor held back a groan as he shrugged out of his borrowed shirt.

"Do try." Lotor ordered, not wanting to have to sit up all night with the love sick Drule. It was unsettling to listen to him, and even more to think that once he had been exactly in the same state of mind as Sabbath was in now.

"I'll dream of her if I do..." Sabbath said in reply, and Lotor fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's fine. Just keep the moaning down to a minimum if you do." Lotor was already pulling back the blankets to the bed, ready to slip in under the covers. A glance at Sabbath showed the Drule was hauling his chair closer to the other one, intent on forming a make shift bed out of the two chairs. It wasn't the most comfortable of beds, but it was really too late to do anything about it.

"Do you think she'll dream of me?" Sabbath asked, tone hopeful. Lotor held back a comment that Romelle might be visited by nightmares after the scare the Drule had given her, the prince sliding in under the blankets.

"If you're lucky she will." Lotor said at last, allowing a smile to curve his lips upwards. "My mate dreams of me...even when she was fighting me, fighting this situation between us, she was haunted in her sleep. I think the dreams are a way of telling her what she tried to deny...that part of her recognizes that she is my mate..." He tried to imagine Romelle's reactions to having erotic dreams about Sabbath, and ultimately decided she would throw a fit over them.

"So humans can in fact recognize their mates?" Sabbath wondered out loud.

"At least part of them does." Lotor replied. "I know they do things differently here, but we are not that different if we can find mates among them."

Sabbath was quiet for a while, long enough that Lotor thought he was through speaking. The prince was actually lightly dozing when another question came from Sabbath, the man sounding puzzled. "Why are our mates not Drule?"

Lotor paused, thinking it over. "I've been wondering that too. May I ask you a personal question Sabbath?"

"Of course!"

"You are not fully Drule, are you?" Lotor questioned, and hastily explained himself. "I know we Drules don't usually talk about our backgrounds, it is after all looked down upon to be other than Drule. But...there are certain things, such as the softening of your features, and your light coloring that hints you are not a pure blooded Drule."

"You're right." Came Sabbath's surprised answer. "My mother was human. A slave girl my father used long before finding his mate." He paused, then muttered. "if he ever found her..." Lotor took the implication to mean Sabbath didn't know who his father really was, and the prince could understand why. It wasn't exactly unheard of for Drules males to take up with females of questionable repute before they found soul mates. Lotor himself had had several dozen women at any given time on standby for his rampant desires. He wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't sired a bastard or two on these girls, and knew such children would be looked down upon if brought into his household with Allura.

He thought of Sabbath, and the life a child of a slave would have had. It wasn't pretty, and it was no wonder Sabbath had no status beyond being a soldier. He'd have had little choice to become anything but part of the Drule military, and at least there he could earn enough money to make a life for himself. How ironic that the same blood that had him ushered into a life of poverty on Doom, had brought him to find his mate on Arus!

"I think it's because of our human blood." Lotor said at last. "You know my father went against everything we Drules believe in, and took a wife that was not only not his mate, but a human as well..." It was a well known story, Lotor one of the fortunates who was not openly looked down upon for his mixed heritage. "My father thought to do away with the mating imperative in us Drules...but I think it just got misaligned with my human side." He snorted then, not quite laughing. "Who knows, maybe if our children bred with non Drules, and their children with others, eventually it would be bred out of our descendants completely."

"Such a thing could be happening all over the galaxy!" Sabbath said, alarmed. "The Drules have spread out on many planets, and some of them are giving up on finding their better halves."

"I think it's wrong to go through life without finding your true love." Lotor sighed. "I know before I found my mate, Allura, I was as bad as Zarkon, using women as I saw fit, and hoping to the Gods that I would not be saddled down with any one in particular. Now that I found her, I can't imagine being without her. I...I was foolish, and my father is stupid for trying to fight against our urges."

"Maybe it's a mistake..." Lotor continued when Sabbath said nothing. "Maybe we should have never left Doom to build homes on other worlds. It certainly made finding our mates harder for our people in general. There's too many giving up hope, looking for solace elsewhere..." And the fortunate few that did then find their mates after they took another as spouse? Well, that made an ugly situation that wasn't worth dwelling about.

Sabbath still wasn't saying anything, and it was then that Lotor heard the soft snore. The Drule had fallen asleep, leaving Lotor alone with his thoughts. The prince now didn't feel like sleeping, wondering if there was any way of helping the unmated half of his people find the other halves of their souls. Short of calling all the Drules back to Doom, and holding a big meet and greet with them, he doubted it, and that left him sad and frustrated.

Lotor was left to wonder if it was the ultimate fate of the Drules to breed out their mating urges, if their biology would become so distorted that one day their descendants would have to rely on other means to find love and happiness. It was with these troubling thoughts that he fell asleep, and his puzzled mind in turn gave him nightmares about losing Allura, or never finding her in the first place.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yes he does! The poor dear. It'll be a long hard road to make any progress with her. He'll pratically have to do therapy with her, to get her over her fears and prejudices of Drules, among other things. I'm not sure he likes the challenge, but his insticts don't let him give up on her. She's his mate, and he's locked into her, he'll never be happy without her, you know? And things are just getting started for these two!

KMS5665, yeah she is. ^^'' It's quite a long road towards them getting together. Hopefully people will grow to like Romelle once some revelations are made, but that's not for a while yet!


	36. Chapter 36

Allura found it strange to wake up all alone, an odd and disappointed feeling coursing through her when she shifted from the sleeping state where erotic dreams lingered, to the sudden alertness of being in an empty bed. She found she missed Lotor's nearness, perhaps more than she wanted to admit to anyone, least of all herself. She LIKED being in his embrace, in being cuddled to sleep, enveloped in the safety of his arms. Of being petted and caressed into a fever pitch of arousal, one that felt a million times better than the need brought on by her dreams of him.

Her body ached, Allura all a tingle, nipples stiff and aching. With a groan, she got up, and hurried to take a cold shower, and there she hesitated. The cooling waters wasn't enough to dissipate the fire within her, she actually skimmed her hands over her body, guilty as though fearing someone would burst in and catch her. She needn't have worried, the chief two suspects in walking in on her were currently busy, Lotor stuck with Sabbath. And as she would learn in just a few minutes, Nanny was currently occupied with her cousin, the woman fussing over Romelle who played up on her trauma from the night before.

Still, she bordered on paranoia, Allura biting at her lip as she touched herself. It felt a lot different from when Lotor handled her body, her touch unsure, lacking his confidence and expertise. There were things she didn't dare do, Allura hesitant to go too far in her own exploration of her body. Her fingers barely skimmed over the center of her body, Allura nervous, and finding she breathed faster at the caress.

She had no experience in self pleasure, before meeting Lotor she had had no glimmer of true desire. There had been a time when she might have seen a handsome man, and felt a shy flicker of something within her. Some youthful innocence that yearned for a touch, or even something as scandalous as a kiss. Those times had been rare, not enough to make her feel she was missing out on a whole other side to life.

With Lotor it was different, he awakened things within her, made her feels things she had never dreamt possible. She now had the concepts of being desired, of wanting, and being wanted in return. She knew how it felt to be touched, to be stroked on nearly every point of her body. There was few places left secret to Lotor, one of which she now caressed her fingers over nervously.

She had denied him when he tried to touch between her legs, but a forbidden part of her wanted to know how it would have felt. If it was anything like her dreams, it would have been good, a damn near better than her own clumsy attempts at petting. She sighed, and leaned against the shower's wall, left hand on her breast, playing nervously with a nipple. Her other hand was between her legs, and Allura let them spread apart, fingers sliding along the wetness that had started some time during her dreams.

And what dreams they had been, Allura closing her eyes, and letting a soft moan be muffled through the biting of her lip. Vividly, the images came to mind, Lotor's hands all over her. It wasn't just with fingers he touched her, he used everything about him to caress her. He had pressed against her, rubbing up against her with the whole of his body, chest sliding across her abraded nipples.

His legs had tangled with hers, foot sliding up and down her one calve. He kissed her, and his mouth did not remain singly focused on her mouth. Those lips of his went all over, lingering in places that had her panting and growing wet with desire, She had no idea if she'd like some of the places he had kissed her, but judging by how much she had enjoyed the reality of his touches, she had a good idea she could learn to love them.

With a gasp, she continued her stroking, but her fingers were only leaving her wanting for more. Desperate and aroused, she whimpered, wishing for a release of these feelings. She didn't know the things needed to be done to get it, ultimately her touches left her in a foul mood, Allura showering thoroughly in cold water. She hoped the water would be enough to wash away the SCENT of what she had done. It would be too humiliating otherwise for Lotor to look at her, and know she had been naughty.

The concept of the Drule sense of smell was still a bit unsettling to her, Allura quick to grow embarrassed at the thought of Lotor being able to scent her arousal. She spent half the time getting dressed, the other half thinking about Lotor. She wanted to see him, and yet she wanted to get herself under control first, and figured the best way was to go see her cousin.

She found the room much like she had left it the night before, the door still broken off it's hinges. A repairman had yet to be called, but Allura didn't doubt it wouldn't be fixed by the time night rolled around. If not by Romelle's orders, than by Nanny's, the older woman present inside the bedroom. She was standing behind Romelle, helping to brush out the princess' hair, which was almost but not quite as long as Allura's.

Her cousin had dressed in a light blue summer gown, the skirt reaching almost to her ankles. A darker shade of cerulean bored the bodice, and the two shades together would surely make her cousin's eyes dazzle. Allura was under no illusion that Romelle was dressing up on the off chance of seeing Sabbath, her cousin was simply overly concerned with looking her best.

Next to Romelle, Allura felt almost plain in her lavender jump suit, the style of which was cut similar to the pink pant suit she had worn aboard the Drule warship. Neither Romelle nor Nanny had noticed Allura, their backs to her, her cousin's gaze fixated on her reflection in the vanity's mirror. Allura raised her hand to knock on the wall, and at that both women were turning.

"Good morning." It was a nervous chirp, Allura noting the looks she received were not exactly friendly. Nanny wasn't exactly hostile, but her face was that of stern disapproval. Romelle actually narrowed her eyes at Allura, her look haughty and displeased. It took a moment, but then they were muttering mornings of their own, Nanny not one to be outright nasty to Allura, regardless of her personal feelings towards the princess' behavior.

She didn't feel exactly welcome, but she stepped in deeper to the room. Romelle's bed had been made, and she noticed two chairs had been pulled up near it, pillows and blankets stuffed on top of one. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, Allura looking back at Nanny. "You spent the night?"

"Of course!" Came the heavily accented answer. "I wasn't about to leave princess Romelle alone, what with the door broken, and vicious Drule savages running about!"

"They're not savages!" Allura protested. "And they're not vicious..." She hesitated, and Nanny got a triumphant a ha look on her face. "Not unless provoked." She amended at last. "And really, Sabbath meant Romelle no harm."

"Sabbath? Is that the savage's name?" Nanny demanded, as though Allura had not just spoken against calling him that.

"Yes. And he's very sorry for scaring you, cousin." Allura said, earning a suspicious look from Nanny.

"And how would you know?" She questioned sharply. "Did you speak with him?"

"I didn't have to speak with him to know he's truly repentant about that." Allura replied defensively. "Anyone who really looked at him, could tell he was bothered that he upset Romelle."

"Hmph." Her cousin made a nose, turning back to her mirror. Nanny continued to stare at Allura, angry and distraught over the whole matter.

"We spoke to Sergeant Dupree." Nanny said. "How can you still refuse to put that Drule in the dungeons?"

"I..."

"He should be arrested!" added Nanny, and returned to brushing out Romelle's hair. It was a sign of her tight control over her feelings that she didn't transfer her anger to the brush strokes. "Otherwise you set a dangerous precedent."

"Precedent for what?" A bewildered Allura asked.

"For breaking into a lady's room!" Nanny retorted. "If you allow one to do it, the other one will try as well!" Allura met Romelle's gaze in the mirror, realizing her cousin hadn't told Nanny about Lotor's late night visits. She was relieved, and filled with gratitude, even as she flushed at Nanny's voice, which was just this short of shouting. "It's bad enough that prince of theirs thinks he's in love with you, but now this other one is lusting after your cousin!"

And that was probably where most of Nanny's anger and worry came from, the woman fearing the Drule's love as unnatural. "Nanny..." Allura sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than thinking he's in love with me...and it's more real than just feeling lust. The Drule don't make claims of love lightly...they take such things very seriously. If you have a Drule stating he is devoted to you and you alone, you can be sure he means it."

"A few days with Lotor, and suddenly you think you are an expert on the Drules?" Romelle demanded, chasing Nanny's hands away from her hair.

"I've spent little more than a week with him, and much of that time was in close quarters." Nanny looked scandalized at that. "So yes, I've had enough time to learn about Drules, about their love, and what it means to them to be their mate."

"Mate." Nanny's lips curled in scorn, the woman narrowing her eyes. "Don't think I'll let that go lightly! When Captain Darius' men returned to the castle, they began to talk about what the Drules said."

"OH?" Allura tried to be calm, though inwardly she worried.

"That Drule of yours made claims on you. He even said you were his bride!" Nanny bristled with outrage. "Imagine the nerve of him!"

"We are not married..." Allura told her gently. "Certainly not by Arusian law. But by Drule custom, the bond of mates is such that they are instantly recognized as belonging to one another. It is very much like being married to him."

"You are not going to be some filthy Drule's wife!" Nanny's eyes blazed with righteous fury. "I forbid it!"

"You forbid it?" Allura stared at her, mouth gaping. Nanny nodded, and it was Allura's turn to glare. "It seems I must remind you, I rule here not you. I can and will see who I want, when I want!"

"And that's another thing!" Nanny pointed out her with the brush, eyes accusing. "Every since that Drule came into your life, you've been acting different."

"She's right, you have." Agreed Romelle, a small smirk on her reflection's face.

"You've been throwing your weight around, giving orders." Continued Nanny. "You've been downright bossy!"

"No, I've been assertive. And it's about time too. You and Coran can't continue to downplay my desires!" Allura said, and Nanny snapped.

"We are your guardians until you turn of age to become Queen. We are acting in your best interests!"

"I'm nearly...no I am an adult. You just don't want to face that truth. I can and do make sound decisions." Nanny grumbled at that, and Allura fought to keep from softening. "Nanny, I can't stay your little girl forever. And I think Coran already accepts that. Why can't you?"

Nanny seemed to sputter, turning her back to Allura to busy herself with the items on Romelle's vanity. It appeared she wasn't going to get an answer, and she sighed. "Romelle? Will you join me for breakfast?" A pause, Romelle looking ready to reject her. "Please?"

"Fine." Romelle said, and rose from her seat. "And maybe while we're eating, I can talk some sense into you about the Drules!"

"Please!" Nanny muttered, not quite under her breath.

"I'll listen to what you have to say if you promise to try and be of a more open mind around them." Allura told her cousin, and Romelle sniffed, haughty.

"I don't think I can be. Especially with that new one so deluded as to think he can have me!" But Romelle was walking towards her, Allura hiding a relived smile. "Imagine! The very thought makes my skin crawl." Together they walked out of the room, leaving Nanny behind.

"It's not so bad." Allura said, once they were out of ear shot of Nanny. "I mean, at first it rather upset me too." She knew she was understating the matter, Allura remembering how scared and upset she had been, confused over Lotor's actions and claims.

"But then you changed." Pointed out Romelle, starting down the stair case that led to the main floor of the castle. "You started to respond to the Drule."

She blushed, and muttered a quick answer. "I couldn't help it!"

"He's cast a spell on you, Allura!" Romelle clicked her tongue, making a tsking sound. "Why else would you be so quick to accept him and these...other Drules that supposedly want to help us."

"It's not a spell..." Allura shook her head, then bit her lip as unbidden a dream image flashed into her mind. "Not really. I was resistant at first, but now I've gotten to know him, and see him as a person of value. I LIKE him. I think I could do more than just like him." Her blush deepened at her confession. "And if you gave Sabbath a chance, you might find yourself liking him as well."

"I doubt that, very much indeed!" Romelle snapped, acting offended by the idea. "Unlike you, I really don't intend to give that Drule any of my time."

"But he's in the castle, you're bound to run into him." Allura pointed out.

"It's a big building, I'm sure I can avoid him." Romelle said determinedly. "Besides, it's not like you and that Lotor. He kept you prisoner in his cabin for days. I've no doubt you are suffering some sort of Stockholm syndrome from the stress of it all."

"I'm not." Allura began to protest, but Romelle was continuing.

"Really Allura, it would be better if you stayed away from Lotor as well. Wean yourself free of his influence." They turned a corner, and were nearing the dining room, soldiers standing to attention at the sight of the two princesses. "I know you have to continue to play nice with him so long as this war is in effect. But afterwards? Do yourself a favor and cut all ties with him."

"You want me to use him?" Allura said aghast.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Romelle quickly replied. "And it's not like he's not happy to be used. Or..." She smirked outside the dining room's door. "Is all your claims about his love and devotion for you just lies?"

"They're not lies!" Allura protested, a guard pulling open the door. "But I could never do what you suggested."

"Why not?" Romelle was focused on Allura, not looking inside the room they were entering.

"I...I just don't like to use people in that way. Anyone, for any reason." Allura answered, and Romelle frowned at her.

"And you're saying I would?" Romelle rolled her eyes, and turned her face forward. And suddenly drew up short, Allura nearly walking into her. Allura started to ask what was wrong, and then she saw him, Lotor rising from his seat to flash a smile her way. She was already smiling back, though it was tinted with nervousness, Allura really hoping Lotor wouldn't smell her too deeply.

"What is HE doing here?" Came Romelle's loud hiss, and Allura tore her eyes away from Lotor to notice who else was in the room. There was Gloria, who gave a nervous wave at the two princesses. A plate was before her, Nanny's infamous apple tarts piled on top of it. But Allura knew it wasn't the girl's appearance that had her cousin agitated. No, the sole reason for Romelle's displeasure stemmed from the Drule standing next to Lotor.

She looked him over, truly seeing Sabbath for the first time. She hadn't paid much attention to him, not on the Drule warship, nor in the woods, more concerned with her cousin's near fatal fall. But now she looked, noting his skin was a powder blue that was nearly the shame hue as Lotor's. His inky black hair wasn't as long as Lotor's white main, and he wore it in the oddest of fashions. Nearly all of it was braided, a thousand thin braids that had dark blue beads wound in it.

His eyes, which were completed focused on Romelle, were gold gleaming and filled with ardent desire. He was about the same height as Lotor, but looked a little more barrel chested than the prince, having a few pounds on him in weight. He still made an attractive package, at least where looks were concerned, and Allura thought her cousin could like him if she just gave him a try.

"Allura..." Lotor was growling out her name, and he didn't sound pleased. She jerked her eyes away from Sabbath, and caught the irritated look Lotor gave her. She wondered at it, then realized with a start he was bothered by her study of Sabbath. She then had to hide a smile, privately amused that Lotor could react in jealousy over a little harmless looking.

"Romelle..." Sabbath whispered her name, a hand being pressed over his chest, as though he was trying to keep his heart trapped. She couldn't see her cousin's face, but Romelle made a displeased sound.

"Good morning." Gloria said, looking increasingly worried over the tension forming in the room.

"Good morning Gloria." Allura smiled at the girl, just before Romelle turned, trying to bolt from the room. Several things happened at once, Sabbath trying to leap over the table to chase after her. Lotor lashed out with his hands, grabbing the other Drule and holding him to the table. Allura rushed out after Romelle, and once in the hallway grabbed her by the arm.

"I won't!" Romelle snapped, before Allura had said anything.

"Won't what?" Allura asked, not having to pretend to be confused.

"I won't play and make nice with that Drule!" Romelle retorted, face flushing in anger.

"It's just breakfast..." Allura said, bemused. "It won't mean anything unless you make it so." Romelle stared at her a moment, and then Allura was adding. "A man has to eat. And...it's not like you to be chased off, not by anyone or anything. So don't start now..."

"I am not running away." Romelle protested, and Allura fixed her with a pointed look.

"You're not? Then what do you call this?"" Romelle colored in response. "Please Romelle, join me for breakfast. You don't even have to talk to him, or acknowledge his presence. Just please...do this for me..."

Romelle hesitated, Allura fearing her cousin would choose to take a meal up to her room. "Fine." Romelle said sullenly. "But I'm not doing this for you. I just want to prove that no Drule, no matter how deluded, can drive away a princess of Arus!"

With that announcement, she jerked her arm free of Allura's grip, and swept back into the dining room. Allura followed quick on her heels, noting Lotor was still holding onto a tense Sabbath's arm. It was a wonder that he managed to retain control of the other Drule, Sabbath managing to relax somewhat at the sight of Romelle's return.

"Sorry for that." Allura said breezily, walking over to the table. Romelle had already sat down, at the end furthest from the two Drules. She offered no explanations for why she had tried to leave, but then Allura supposed they all could guess as to Romelle's reasons.

"It's fine." Lotor let go of Sabbath, but was cautious for any sudden moves. When there was none, Lotor approached Allura, pulling out a seat for her. She smiled and sat down, watching as Lotor went to sit back near Sabbath. It seemed the prince didn't trust Sabbath not to lose control without Lotor on constant alert, and that left her worried over the chances for things to go wrong.

"So..." Allura began, not quite sure what to say. "This looks good." She was looking at the meal laid out before them, noting the castle cooks had broiled plenty of meat to accommodate the two Drules' appetites.

Romelle made a noncommittal noise, already picking out choice tidbits from the offered selection near her. Allura glanced at Lotor, who was watching her intently. She saw his nostrils flare, and immediately colored, hoping he wasn't trying to breathe in more of her scent. She told herself that maybe he wouldn't be able to smell her over the many different and delicious aromas the breakfast before them gave off.

"Did you sleep well?" Allura asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"Managed a few hours." He didn't have to say more, she instinctively knew he had been up watching over Sabbath. "Someone's snoring kept me up half the night." Sabbath didn't seem to notice the gentle jibe, the Drule barely eating as he stared at Romelle. Her cousin was picking at her meal, but not actually eating, as though bothered by the way Sabbath stared at her.

"We'll have to get you your own room Sabbath." Allura said, trying to include him in the conversation. "Especially if you're to remain at the castle." That got Romelle's attention, the princess looking up with a frown.

"Why should he remain here? You're not really thinking of offering these Drule permanent residence in the castle?" She was alarmed, and even more so when Allura nodded. But before Allura could say anything, Sabbath was speaking.

"I stay where my mate is."

Romelle flushed, and nearly threw her spoon at him, her hand trembling as she pointed at him. "I am NOT your mate."

"But you are!" Sabbath heatedly protested. "I've known from the first moment I saw you." He frowned and shook his head. "No before that. When the wind carried your scent to me on it's breeze." That last was said almost dreamily, and Sabbath's nostrils flared as though he was trying to smell Romelle now.

Romelle merely colored in anger, hissing affronted. "Are you saying I smell?" She said it was like an insult, but Sabbath didn't seem to understand, smiling happily.

"Yes."

"I do not! You take that back this instant!" Romelle all but shouted.

"But...you do..." Sabbath clearly did not understand, and it was Lotor who interjected himself into their conversation.

"He's not saying you stink." Lotor glanced amused at Allura. "I smell Allura all the time. It has nothing to do with hygiene, and everything to do with one's personal scent. It's pleasing, and helps us Drule to identify our mates from afar. Ask Sabbath what he thinks of your scent..." Romelle just glared at him, and Lotor gave her a mocking smile. "Are you afraid?"

"I am not!" protested Romelle, than glared fiercely at Sabbath. "What do I smell like?"

"You smell wonderful." Sabbath said, seeming almost eager to answer the question. "Like the sweetest candy...like apple dipped in caramel...It just makes me want to taste you. To run my tongue all over you, where you are most fragrant, and eat up the taste of you. I..." Lotor suddenly jabbed him in the side with his elbow, and said a curt word in Drule. Sabbath fell silent at that, and Romelle had gone redder in response.

"Right then..." Allura said, and reached for a croissant. "So we all agree Romelle does not stink." She almost giggled, nervous and desperately searching for a safe subject. Sabbath muttered something in Drule, to which Lotor replied, leaving Allura desperately curious about what they were saying. "Sabbath, you're Basic is very good. How long have you been practicing it?"

"Eh? Oh...for many years now." He said, then added the following. "Though a few words still give me trouble. Sometimes it's hard to convey my meaning properly."

"I think you're doing fine." Allura assured him warmly. "Is it because of your fluency with the language that you were made the representative of the Drules who want to defect to Lotor's side?"

He nodded. "That played a key role in the position I was able to secure for myself. Speaking an alien tongue has it's advantages."

"Will it affect things with you down here on Arus rather than fighting in the actual battles?" Allura wanted to know, and Sabbath hesitated.

"I don't think it will. Besides, my place is here...to protect Romelle." A glance at Lotor, Sabbath hastily adding. "And you my prince!" Lotor began to smile, but it was Romelle who answered.

"The only one I need protecting from is you!" Her blue eyes seemed to blaze with anger. "And I'm sure my guards will be more than enough to handle you should you get fresh again."

"He didn't get fresh in the first place!" snapped Lotor, and Sabbath spoke low, his soft tone not hiding the threat in his voice.

"These...humans you call soldiers won't be enough to keep me from your side. And if they try..." A wicked smirk, Sabbath looking satisfied. "They will not like what I do to them."

Romelle gasped at that, and turned to look at Allura. "Did you hear that Allura? He just threatened me AND our soldiers!"

"Um...he wasn't threatening you per se..." Allura began, but Romelle was hissing.

"Do something about him!"

"What would you have her do, Romelle?" Lotor demanded. "He's merely stating a fact. Your soldiers should not try to run interference between you two."

"Now you're threatening me!" Romelle slammed down her utensils, and stood, shoulders shaking. "I will not sit here and endure this farce another minute."

"Romelle..." Allura was plaintive as she spoke her cousin's name.

"No!" Romelle snapped, and walked away from the table.

"Romelle, don't go!" Sabbath begged, but Romelle didn't even respond, stalking out of the room. Sabbath let out a low moan, muttering things in Drule. Lotor seemed to pat him awkwardly on the back, and helped ease him down into his seat. Allura slumped in her chair, and it was Gloria who spoke, the girl nervous and trying to calm the situation.

"Has Nanny been using extra apples in these tarts of hers?" The girl asked. "They taste different...not that it isn't a good kind of different." She hastily added.

"She hates me." Sabbath whispered in basic, and Allura's heart went out to him then.

"She just needs time..." Allura said, and Sabbath looked at her hopefully.

"My prince said you'd help me court her..."

"I can try." Allura said, and Sabbath seemed to wilt in relief.

"That's all I ask for."

She looked away from the desperate hope in his golden eyes, to look at Lotor. His expression was unreadable, as though he was trying to hide what he thought of Sabbath's chances with Romelle. She almost sighed at that thought, and turned to her meal, pushing at it though she now had very little interest in eating it.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, thanks but I cannot accept any suggestions for this story since I already finished it. It clocks in at 81 chapters too...^^;; But feel free to speculate how and if Sabbath and Romelle get together.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, in a way Lotor is experiencing how he acted when Allura was rejecting him! Though it might be hitting Sabbath even worse...^^;; Thanks again, i'm pleased if it comes off a well balanced story. Got a lot of things going on, juggling several things, romances and the war. Though I try to keep the actual battles from not taking up too much time. The war is like a background to the romance aspect. Plus I was kinda sick of writring actual war battles...X_X


	37. Chapter 37

The quiet murmur of his mate's voice was a pleasant buzz to the background of his thoughts, Lotor listening as Allura chatted with Sabbath. Their conversation of choice was her cousin, Sabbath possessing a tireless need to find out everything he could about Romelle. Allura was trying to keep up with all the questions, some of their answers quite involved. Sabbath would pause and listen intently to everything she had to say, clearly committing the words to memory.

For the most part Lotor tuned out the conversation, though he kept a watchful eye on his mate and her nearness to Sabbath. It wasn't that he didn't trust Allura, and he knew and understood that Sabbath's heart was taken with Romelle. It was the damn jealousy that came inherent with being mated, Lotor not liking seeing Allura so close to another male.

Especially when neither of them had completely been mated, Lotor aware that Allura was still hesitant about going all the way with him. He couldn't keep the paranoid fear from giving him thoughts that another male, most likely some human here on Arus, could sweep in and turn Allura's heart away from Lotor. He didn't know how the men of this planet could be so immune to Allura's charms, and Lotor feared that she had deluded herself on the suitors available to her.

Thoughts dark and stormy, Lotor remembered the rush of hot jealousy that had filled him when Allura had turned an appraising eye to Sabbath. He was relieved he hadn't done anything more than growl, but still he bristled each time he thought of it. He was also trying not to gnash his teeth at the way Sabbath so thoroughly engaged Allura's attention, Lotor reminding himself this was all being done to help the other Drule get closer to his mate.

Still it burned when Allura innocently brushed her arm against Sabbath's chest, the girl reaching past him to pluck a flower off it's vine. "These are one of Romelle's favorites." She said, pushing the blue petal flower into Sabbath's hand. Lotor could see it had a purple color on the edge of the petals closest to it's center, the shade so bright it seemed it would have glowed in the moonlight. "You can't go wrong if you give her some of these."

"Ah...I see.' Sabbath said, staring down at the flower in his hand.

"You're welcome to take some if you like." Allura added, offering him the use of her garden. The three had been walking along it's many branching paths, Allura looking for the flowers that Romelle so favored.

"Thank you..." Sabbath replied, and began pulling out more of the blue flowers. Allura helped him, gathering up a sizable bouquet in the Drule's arms. She giggled as she did so, eyes twinkling as she studied the bouquet.

"I think we need some white baby's breath to spread out among this bunch." She decided, and crooked her finger for Sabbath to follow. He did so, and the questions began again, Sabbath endless in his quest for knowledge so long as it pertained to Romelle.

"Romelle doesn't actually live in the castle of lions." Allura was saying, and even Lotor reacted in surprise at that.

"She doesn't?"

"No. She's just visiting." Allura smiled again. "My cousin often comes to spend the warmer months on this side of the planet. She doesn't really like the cold of her kingdom."

"What will she do when it comes time for her to rule?" Lotor wanted to know.

"I don't think it will ever come to that..." Allura said, looking thoughtful. "She has an older brother, and he is the next in line to the throne." She paused then, looking uncertain. "I believe my cousin was hoping to arrange a marriage for herself in this part of the world."

"I have no problem with living here with her." Sabbath announced, and Allura smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Romelle will appreciate that." She said.

Sabbath nodded, and looked down at the flowers once more. He frowned, a troubled look in his eyes. "She has a brother?"

"Two actually." Allura explained. "Avok is the older, and Bandor is still a child, not even a teenager yet." Sabbath continued to frown, and Lotor could tell what he was thinking. Brothers, especially an older, protective one, could be trouble. Especially if Romelle valued their opinions.

"You said Avok is next in line...who sits on the throne now?" Sabbath wanted to know.

"Romelle's father of course." Allura answered, and Lotor hid a wince. He felt pity for Sabbath, thinking of his difficult task of winning over members of Romelle's family, especially if the male held the same opinions of Drules that the princess had. "I'm sure they'll like you..." Allura added, seeming to react to the way Sabbath had deflated. "And Romelle hasn't had much time to talk with them since the rescue. I'm sure they won't judge you based on the actions of others..."

She was trying to be reassuring, but failing at it badly. "Besides!" continued Allura, voice a forced chirp. "I'm sure they'll accept whomever Romelle loves into the family with open arms."

"Maybe..." Sabbath sounded doubtful, and the trio continued their walk through Allura's garden. The news of Romelle's family seemed to cool down some of Sabbath's desire for information, the Drule silent as he followed the princess towards a bush of what Lotor assumed was the baby breath's flowers.

"So..." Allura was trying to keep the conversation going, picking some of the white plant. "What happens on Doom, when a pair is mated and the parents don't approve of the match?"

"Nothing really." Lotor answered, watching as Allura began spreading the baby's breath amongst the blue flowers Sabbath held. "I mean, it's not as though they can openly oppose the match. Not many try..."

"But some do." She noted, and Lotor nodded, thinking of his friend Cossack.

"I have a friend, his name is Cossack. And recently he found his mate among a Queen's daughters. The queen is...not pleased about allowing some of Cossack's standing in Drule society into her family. But her hands are tied. There is nothing she can do, the pair is hopelessly in love."

"It must seem strange to you then, the thought of having to gain others' approval to be with the one you love." Commented Allura, and both Drules vigorously nodded.

"Humans are..." Sabbath hesitated, seeming not to know what word to use.

"Complicated." Lotor filled it in for him with a smirk. "And not just the women!"

"Hey now!" Allura protested, but she smiled all the same. "So we do things differently from you Drule. It doesn't make us any more weird!"

"What is human courtship like?" Sabbath wanted to know, and Allura paused to think about it.

"It's worthwhile if done right." She said at last. "And yes, you have to earn acceptance from the one you are courting. You might not always be able to win the person you first set your heart on. You might like someone who can't even stand you in return."

"It's why you...date right?" Lotor said the word date hesitantly, not sure he had the correct term. "To get to know each other better, and see if you are compatible?"

"Why yes..." Allura nodded, though she looked surprised. Lotor couldn't help but be smug, smirking at her.

"I've done my research on you humans."

"Oh?" An arch of her eyebrows, Allura teasing now. "I didn't realize courtship practices were something a Drule soldier would study up on before planning an invasion."

"We don't, but when I realized I was...misunderstanding you, I took the time to look up some things." Lotor admitted. "Since the Drule way only seemed to hurt you, I thought it time to try the human way."

"Thank you." Allura said softly, looking touched. "It means a lot that you would go that far."

Lotor smiled and stepped towards her, eyes intent on her face. "I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

"So I am beginning to realize." She whispered, and Sabbath suddenly cleared his throat, reminding them they weren't alone. Lotor pulled back scowling, frustrated and reminded that so long as the other Drule was around, he really couldn't do anything with his mate.

"Ah...I think the flowers just need one final touch." Allura was blushing, trying to recover from her moment of ignoring Sabbath's presence. "Here now.." She reached up to her hair, and tugged the silk ribbon free. It was dyed lavender to match her pale colored jump suit, and now she wound the ribbon around the stems of the bouquet. She tied the ribbon into a bow with a flourish, and stepped back smiling.

"Be sure to hurry and give these to Romelle straight away." Allura advised. "The flowers will wilt quickly if not placed in water." She sighed then. "It's a pity they die when taken from the ground...but I guess it's the sacrifice we make in the pursuit of love."

"I still don't see how giving a human a bunch of dead plants can endear her to me..." Sabbath muttered in Drule. Lotor hid his chuckle, seeing Allura look puzzled at the foreign tongue.

"Good luck." She told Sabbath, and he nodded his thanks. With a serious look that reminded Lotor of a soldier gearing up for the fight of his life, Sabbath took off through the garden pathway, heading back the way they had traveled.

"Thank you for indulging him." Lotor said when Sabbath was out of ear shot.

"Oh it's no problem at all!" Allura quickly replied. "I liked helping. I think it's rather exciting to be involved in my cousin's love life!" Her eyes twinkled, Allura surely enjoying meddling.

"Just so long as you don't get too caught up in it, that you forget about me." Lotor stepped closer to her, and she blinked up at him.

"Oh I could never forget about you." She blushed then, as though embarrassed about what she had said. Lotor smiled at her, pleased he was so memorable.

"Glad I make a lasting impression."

"It's kind of hard for you not to!" Allura exclaimed. "It's not every day a handsome alien kidnaps me and tells me I am his mate."

"Is that all you'll remember me for?" Lotor asked, feeling the urge to pout.

"Oh no!" Allura protested. "There's lot more...I'll remember your kindness and patience with me. And the way you helped my people to maintain their freedom." Her blush seemed to deepen, Allura fidgeting in place. "I'll also remember the things you made me feel..."

"I hope it's more good than bad..." Lotor interrupted, and she nodded.

"It is! I was upset in the beginning, but I've come to know you better, and I think understand what drove you to do those things." She was red to the tip of her ears, Allura highly flustered in the moment. "Love is worth fighting for, don't you think?"

"Indeed I do." Lotor agreed. "Especially when the prize is you Allura."

"You always make me blush." She confessed. "If not with your words, then your looks, or your touches."

"It's good then." She looked puzzled at that, Lotor taking the time to explain. "Because I think you're very pretty when you blush. Perhaps I'll make it my life's mission to keep you in a permanent flushed state."

"I think you could very easily accomplish that." Allura told him quietly, and he smirked at that, pleased. She gave him a look that hinted that she wasn't entirely thrilled with the look he had given her, and Lotor had to hold back a chuckle.

"Come...sit with me..." He said, tugging her over to one of the large trees that were planted sparingly through out her garden. He felt the hesitation in her, Allura showing her reluctance at his idea.

"The gazebo is back over there, Lotor." She said, and he chuckled.

"It's too open, and in perfect view of the castle wall and all it's many windows..." He replied, guiding her around the trunk of the tree. He paused to look not at Allura, but back towards the castle. The tree with it's wide trunk, and thick, low hanging foliage took up much space, leaving it perfect for his intentions. "And I'm sure you don't want to be seen for this..."

"This? What this?" He heard the frown before he saw it, Lotor already lowering himself to the ground. "Lotor, that's dirty!"

"It's only grass. And dirt can wash away easily enough." He was touching her legs, trying to urge her to come sit next to him. She still hesitated, and he got a mischievous impulse, jerking her down mid sentence. "But if you're that concerned about laundry..." He said with a smile, seating her on his lap. "Then you can use my body as your chair."

She seemed to turn pink at that, and her body held a stiffness to it that he didn't like. Lotor immediately set about to relaxing her, rubbing a hand down her back, while the other reached to smooth back the hair around her face. She had many stray wisps of golden hair, and he wondered if it was possible to envy each and every one of them for the fact that they teased against her skin in the manner he longed to do.

The touch between them was electric, but then he was used to that feeling, intent on her as he caressed his hand in soothing circles. Bit by bit, his mate began to relax, and he smiled at her, liking the easy way she now sat on his lap. He didn't like it when she was tense, and Lotor thought he could endeavor to relax her for the rest of their lives together.

Continuing to touch her hair, he leveled eye contact with her, letting her see how serious he was in the moment. "I missed being with you last night." A curl was caught between his fingers, a rather long one that had come free when she had taken her ribbon off for Sabbath's bouquet. He teased the end of the curl against her reddened cheek, and it seemed his look was too much for her, Allura lowering her eyes.

"I missed holding you." He told her honestly, unable to keep the husky tone from his voice. He was practically purring seduction to her, his voice as ardent a weapon as his hands were. "I missed holding you. My hands yearn to feel you under them, to touch and bring you pleasure..." To illustrate his point, he let go of the curl so that his fingers caressed her cheek directly. It was an entirely innocent touch, and yet she trembled all the same. "Did you miss me Allura, even just a little?"

Her blushed seemed to bloom darker, but she raised her eyes to meet his. "I did..." Came her shy confession." "When I woke up this morning and you weren't there...I felt...disappointed." He smiled, satisfied with the answer, feeling it was a good sign that she could be so bothered by his absence. "I'm almost annoyed with Sabbath..." Allura continued, and Lotor raised a brow, curiosity on his face. "His intrusion into my cousin's life...well it unsettled ours."

"Hmmm yes..." He sighed, and kept at petting her, hands easily moving along her back. "And it continues to do so. I don't know how many nights I'll have to spend watching over him, and he's already cut into my time with you this morning. And then there's the war..." He frowned, though it wasn't directed at Allura. "Moments like this will be increasingly rare..."

"Which is all the more reason we should savor this time now." Allura told him, and reached to touch arm. He couldn't help his reaction, especially when she moved her hand to stroke along the length of his arm. His shirt was thin, he could feel the warmth of her skin, and he shivered perversly. It thrilled him to be touched by her, no matter how slight or innocent the gesture might be.

It almost distracted him from what she was saying, Lotor barely able to concentrate in the moment about the war. He knew that even now, the Arusian ships were on their way, traveling as fast as they could to reach Arus' moons. It would be only a scant few hours before they would reach their destination, and begin the first of an attack that would lead to all out war. And with it, his free time would be at an end, Lotor needed to oversee much of the battles. Especially the early parts, where he would have to lend advice and tips, and detail what ways were needed to combat the Drule armada.

Lotor wanted to be useful to the Arusians, he truly did. But he also didn't want to miss out on any his time with Allura. These moments were precious to him, and from the sound of things, they meant the same to Allura.

"Savoring sounds good." He said out loud, thrilled when she shifted on his lap so that she snuggled against his chest. She was tucked in close, and her hands were not idle, Allura pressing one to his abdomen. He wondered if she realized what she was doing, Allura's handle rubbing circles in place over his flesh. It was a highly intimate and arousing touch, and he reacted to it with pleasure.

Though perhaps not as much as he would have done had she touched his ears, Lotor trying not to moan foolishly. Apparently she noticed his attempts, Allura lifting her head to glance up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, and he tried to play it off cool.

"It's nothing."

"It can't be. You're trembling." Allura pointed out, and he almost turned defensive, wanting to insist that grown men did not shiver and shake like a newborn babe just because their woman touched them. And yet she had the undeniable proof that he was doing just that, Lotor reaching to cover her hands with his.

"Fine...I am. But only because you're touching me." Her hands went still, she would have taken them away if he hadn't trapped them against his body. "No, Allura, don't stop!" He was almost begging, and words were blurted out, Lotor laying open his desire. "I am starved for your touch...I long for it every second I am with you, and think about it when I am separated from you."

Her soft oh didn't seem enough, Allura blushing and looking down. He shifted one hand, reaching up to tilt her chin back so that she would continue to look at him. "I want you to be able to touch me. To feel free to do it when you like, wherever you like."

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked, and he quickly shook his head no.

"I would welcome the affection! Allura..." His thumb caressed the bottom of her lip, he stared longingly at her. "I am thristing in a desert, your touch the water I need...please...do not ever hesitate..."

"I'm sorry..." Allura said, and he thought she was going to pull away, Lotor fighting not to hug her to him. "I've made you feel this way, made you feel neglected..." Her right hand lifted to his cheek, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and warmth of her palm. "It's not right..." She continued, eyes serious. "Taking so much from you without giving of myself..."

He wasn't sure what she was going to say, and he didn't dare hope or speak. "You've been more than kind." Added Allura, and now she smoothed back her hand, moving her fingers into his hair. Her other hand joined the right one, both sets of fingers stroking down the length of his mane. He tried not to moan, the sound came out anyway, a strangled noise of pleasure.

"I shouldn't let you do all the touching." She said, and now he looked at her, and saw her offering him a shy smile. "I should be more proactive, and take what I want too."

"And what is it you want?" He whispered, finding her shifting on her lap, so that she was straddling him with her knees touching the grass.

"Kisses and hugs...and touches...and things..." She told him, and as she pressed against him, Lotor wrapped his arms around Allura. He tried not to be too possessive, but it was difficult not to crush her completely to against him.

"Things?" he echoed, and he saw the struggle in her, Allura trying not to shy away from what she was about to say.

"I dreamt again about you. It left me..." A slight pause, Allura blushing. "Unsettled to say the least." She stroked his hair one last time, and moved her hands to his shoulders, sliding them down over the front of his chest. He arched into her touch, and she actually looked satisfied at that.

She said something else, but he could barely concentrate, muttering a confused sound as he writhed under her hands which were gliding ever lower down his body. "What?"

"The dreams..." Allura stated patiently. "They're almost more than I can bear. They leave me aching and wanting...and terrified."

"Terrified?" He blinked, almost coming to his senses. "Why?"

"They feel so intense...and when you touched me, those feelings the dreams gave me? They were amplified twice, maybe three times more. I thought the ache was bad enough from the dreams alone, but the night you spent touching me...I thought I would go out of my mind with pleasure. And if that could happen with only a touch, how much stronger would it be if we went further?"

"Allura..." He reached to pet her hair, trying to think of what to say. "You shouldn't be afraid of pleasure...it may drive you senseless in the moment, but if you are with someone who loves you, who you can trust, they will take care to make sure nothing bad happens to you." He touched foreheads with her, Lotor speaking seriously. "I would never let you fall, and if by some chance you did, I would be there to catch you."

"I think I believe you..." She whispered.

"I'll wait until you KNOW you believe." He answered.

"Thank you, Lotor." Allura said, and he smiled, rueful.

"There's no need to thank me, Allura."

"But I want too." She insisted, and placed her hands on his sides. She was surely endeavoring to touch as much as she dared, and he thanked his lucky stars for this fact. His body couldn't help reacting, Lotor growing half hard in his pants, though Allura thankfully remained without comment about his aroused state. He knew once that would have been enough to send her fleeing his arms, but now she seemed to accept that part of him.

He shifted his hold on her, making her cuddle once more against him. It was nice this way, just holding and petting her, and he begged the Gods to allow them a few more minutes together. His prayers would be answered, Allura remaining in his arms long enough for the two of them to fall asleep in each other's embrace.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, thanks! I like to think it's Lotor's effect on her, making Allura not content to be bossed around by Nanny and others. To demand her orders be respected and followed. And Nanny and anyone else who has a problem with that, really needs to get used to the idea, since Allura will one day be Queen when she's at the right age to officially rule! I always hated how the show had Nanny and Coran undermining Allura all the time, and let's not even get started on the spanking incident! Or when Coran tied her to a chair to keep her from flying blue lion!

And I'm glad you enjoyed the "you smell" dialouge exchange between those four. XD It was fun writing.

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I'm giggling cause you're right! She does know now! Which just plays into Lotor's hands, since she's getting more and more curious about going all the way! XD I know what you mean about lack of sleep...but then I have real bad sleeping problems, so half the time I feel like a zombie anyway! =/ And let's hear it for Allura standing up and making her own decisions! Unfortunately Romelle will continue to be a brat (and that's a mild term for it!) to Sabbath. She's in no way ready to accept what is in effect, an isntant husband dropping down on her doorstep. I can understand her reluctance, though it doesn't excuse the way she acts.

Yeah...the wars...unfortunately, especially with Voltron, it seems a war is always having to be written during the stories. And my other couple for Valkyrie Profile, sometimes wars happen in those stories too. So as you can imagine, I'm kinda...worn out from having to write the battles to describe the wars. X_X There is a little bit of war details, but mainly I managed to do a good balance (I hope!) of avoidng the fighting and focusing more on what is happening in the castle. Rather than do chapters and chapters of ship battles over the planet!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! I'm so glad you like them! Me too, Sabbath and Romelle are very fun to write. I'm going to make a meme out of them, cause I already planned to have them meet up in a new story idea that is completely seperate from this one. Ha ha! Who needs Sven when you can have a sexy, virle Drule in your bed? XD I'm glad you're enjoying playing catch up with the new chapters! ^_-


	38. Chapter 38

She was slow to wake, making a soft protesting sound as a loud noise intruded on her sleep. The noise persisted, and she frowned, moving her head so that her cheek rubbed against soft fabric. It turned out to be Lotor's shirt, the thin cotton faintly smelling like spice. This close she could easily smell his rich, masculine scent, and she smiled, opening her eyes.

Lotor was already awake, and he smiled back at her, Allura realizing it had been his voice responsible for the noise that had awakened her. Apparently he had been trying to rouse her for some time, and her first impulse was to snuggle back down into sleep. At her eyes drooping half shut, he said her name, and she sighed. "Do we have to get up?"

"I'm afraid so." His voice was soft, apologetic. "It's sometime after noon."

"Noon?" She exclaimed, and her shock helped make her more alert. He nodded, and she went wide eyed, amazed that so much time had gone by. What had meant to be a harmless little nap had turned into a few hours sleep, and Allura began to sit up. Her body immediately missed being pressed up against Lotor's, and she noticed that at some point during their nap, she had shifted, making herself as comfortable as she was able to be on top of Lotor.

His shirt was rumpled, and she feared her clothing was no better, Allura easing off Lotor, and standing. She immediately set about to trying to smooth wrinkles out of her jump suit, and Lotor just lay there for a moment watching her. He hadn't complained about her weight, but she wondered if his body was sore from being used as a bed.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, noting how alert Lotor looked.

"Just for a little while." He answered, and smiled. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have.." Allura gently reprimanded. "I'm sure the whole castle is looking for us by now."

"If there was a problem, I'm sure they would have found us." Lotor tried to reassure her. Now he sat up, and stretched out his arms, working to get the stiffness out. Allura wasn't sure that would have been the better alternative, the girl worrying just what would have been said if they found the two of them sleeping in each other's arms.

"Still, we better check in." Allura said out loud, and offered her hand to Lotor. He took it, and she helped to pull him to his feet, Allura noticing he has a stray leaf in his hair. She went up on tip toe to pluck it free of his hair, and then held on to it, rubbing her thumb absentmindedly over it's surface. "The fleet must be nearing the moons by now..."

She glanced away from him, peering up into the sky. It was empty save for the clouds, and she knew that they wouldn't be able to see any of the fighting that would go on in Arus' air space. "It's so strange to think we'll be at war soon, when the day is so peaceful..."

"With luck the fighting will never touch down on this planet's surface." Lotor told her, and she shook her head.

"Even if the fighting never comes to ground, it will still leave a mark. In the soldiers that sacrifice their lives in this battle." She explained, and he nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Well, let's hope with my help, and the help of those potential Drule allies, that losses on both sides can be cut short." Lotor took her hand, and began leading her past the tree to one of the garden's pathways.

"Have you heard from that General of yours since last night?" Allura asked, as they began walking the pathway that led towards the castle's entrance.

"No, all's been silent on the airwaves." Lotor shrugged. "I don't know if he's not had the time to contact me, or simply lost interest in the plan." He followed those words up with a sigh. "It's a lot to risk for, giving up your home to back a disinherited prince. My supporters may be having second thoughts now that battle is imminent."

They were almost to the door when he said with forced brightness, "At any rate, I never told them the details of what the Arusian fleet was planning. They don't even know when the attacks are to begin. If they intend to betray me...well, they won't have gotten any information to help them do that."

"That's because you're too smart for them." Allura praised him with a smile. He actually grinned at that, then nodded.

"The Doom forces will be taken by surprise...they'll have to scramble to recover..." He chuckled then, a bit sheepish. "Doom is not used to being on the receiving end of a first strike. They're used to acting, not reacting. It'll cost them as they try to erect a defense."

"Anything that can help Arus win the war, is sure to be a good thing." Allura answered, and pushed opened the door. She nearly hit someone on the other side of it, Allura reacting with wide eyed surprise to see Sabbath standing so close. The Drule didn't look happy, a sad turn to his lips, and his shoulders were slumped downwards. He seemed the picture of dejection, and Allura fought to keep from mirroring his sadness.

"She didn't like the flowers?" Allura asked out loud, and Sabbath slowly shook his head no. Confused, she frowned. "She DID like the flowers?"

"She liked them just fine." Sabbath said morosely. "It was the person giving them to her that she had the problem with."

"What happened?" Allura wondered, and Sabbath shrugged.

"She said things...hurtful words..." A frown then, Sabbath pausing long enough for Lotor to mutter a comment under his breath.

"That sounds just like Romelle."

"She wasn't even going to take the flowers at first...but then she said something about not letting them go to waste..." continued Sabbath.

"Well...that's good..." Allura said, trying to look on the positive side of things.

"Then she slammed the door in my face." Finished Sabbath.

"Oh..." Allura sighed in disappointment.

"You didn't leave it at that, did you?" Lotor wanted to know.

"Of course not!" Sabbath retorted, a spark livening up his sad features. "I tried to talk to her through the door. And then..."

"Then what?" Allura prodded, her instincts saying something terrible had happened next.

"I tried to break down the door." Sabbath admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Sabbath!" Allura admonished, and the Drule turned defensive.

"She is my mate! She is not supposed to lock herself away from me!"

"What have I told you about being patient with her?" chided Lotor with a click of his tongue. Sabbath just looked at him, and the Drule prince sighed. "I know what you're first instincts are. You want to take her somewhere, and keep her with you until she...submits...but trust me that is not going to work out." A hesitation then, Allura feeling Lotor's eyes on her. "At least...not in the way you hope." He amended, and she frowned, wondering what that meant.

"Trust me when I say if you had insisted on keeping me prisoner, I would have never given you the chance to properly woo me." Allura couldn't help but be feisty as she said that, Lotor quickly nodding in agreement.

"I know, I know." He said, but privately she wondered if she would have been able to hold out indefinitely against such a determined Drule male. Especially one that was so focused on loving her, and proclaiming his devotion to her every chance he got.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sabbath was asking, his upset apparent on his face. "She won't speak to me, she won't acknowledge me, she won't even look at me if she can help it. If I don't...force my presence on her, she'll continue to dismiss me!"

"We just need time to get her to warm up to the idea of a Drule suitor." Allura tried to reassure him. "Besides, I take it from your presence here, the door thing didn't work." Drules could not blush, but they could get flustered, Sabbath looking away. "What happened exactly?"

"She threatened to call the castle guard on me." Sabbath said. "And when I said that wouldn't keep me from her...she..she...started to cry." He bowed his head, ashamed. "I couldn't bear her tears so I left. Some warrior I am, done in by a woman's crying!"

"She's not just any woman, she's your mate." Lotor pointed out. "Of course her tears would affect you."

"I shouldn't be making her cry!" protested Sabbath. "I should bring laughter and happiness to her. And all I do is upset her!"

"It'll get better." Lotor sounded wise. "At first, all I could do was upset and frighten Allura. You think we got to the point we are at without hard work on both our parts?"

"But Romelle doesn't even want to try..." Sabbath whispered.

"It's only the second day." Allura pointed out. "You'll have more chances to try with her...I'm sure once she sees that not all Drule are bad, she'll start to open up to the idea of being courted by one. Until then...just hang in there." Sabbath said nothing, and she exchanged a look with Lotor, who shrugged. "Well...I suppose I could always talk to my cousin...try to get her to see reason."

"You would do that for me?" Sabbath seemed amazed.

"Well, yes. I don't see the harm in trying to get my cousin to change her prejudices." Allura replied, and gestured for the two Drules to walk with her. "It's not right, and if all goes well with this war, we may even be allies with the Drule. At least with those who support Lotor in a bid for Doom's throne. As a princess of Arus, Romelle has to lead by example...the people won't know not to fear if they see her giving in to those prejudice of hers."

"Of course, Romelle is a special case." Lotor added, and Allura turned to glance at him in surprise. "She's holding a grudge. I noticed the other women who had been in the holding cell with her, while not outright forgiving, at least talk to me with respect. It's a really a shame, nothing that bad was done to Romelle and the other girls, and yet she is so mad..."

"My cousin always did have a temper..." admitted Allura. "And if she feels an injustice has been done to her..." She trailed off, trying not to shudder at the thought of how angry a state Romelle could work herself up to.

"Still it's no reason to blame a whole people for." Lotor retorted firmly. Allura made an agreeing sound, turning the corridor that led to the castle control room. From this distance she could see the doors thrown wide open, several people running in and out of the room. It was a bit like controlled chaos inside, numerous technicians and communication experts standing about, working various devices.

There was men and women standing in front of computer consoles, their fingers flying fast over their keypads. Data streamed across their screens, glowing neon green and the occasional red. They moved at a blur, practically impossible for Allura to read. She didn't know even half of what their jobs were, or what their designated tasks would accomplish.

The view screen took up the far wall, wrapping around it part way to half encircle the room. The large screen was split into smaller views, Allura spying the faces of the Voltron Force, and various commanders and admirals of the Arusian fleets. There was even a blurry picture of the moon, and Allura knew that once the Drules' image disrupters were knocked offline, a better picture would be given them.

She could even see part of the immense fleet on one of the images, ship after ship flying through space. The kingdoms all over Arus had lent their support to stop the Drule invasion, and the number of ships was impressive. Currently they were cloaked from the Drule armada, their presence would not be detected until too late. Or at least, that is what everyone hoped.

Coran stood in the center of the floor, gripping a cane in both hands as he stared at the view screen. He didn't turn when Allura and her companions approached him, not until she spoke.

"Coran, I see everyone is almost into position."

"Ah, princess." Coran turned, and gave a slight bow of his head, pausing to acknowledge Lotor and Sabbath. "Yes...We are almost ready to begin operations. I'm glad you are here, prince Lotor."

"I'm glad to be of service." Lotor said. "I think now is the time to begin the attack. Now while you have the element of surprise."

"Of course." Coran nodded. "Princess Allura, do you have any words for our men before they go out to do battle?"

She hesitated, having not thought to prepare a speech for this moment. "I could say a few words..." Coran nodded, and called out to a technician, the man doing something that would allow her image to be broadcast to all the ships in the Arusian fleet. "Brave warriors of Arus." She began, feeling nervous and inadequate with her words. "You are about to embark on a great undertaking, one whose success is vital to the continued well being and freedom of our planet. We neither want nor welcome this fight, but by the gods, we will be the ones to finish it!"

A cheer seemed to break across the airwaves, the soldiers agreeing with their princess' words. She raised her hand, making a fist over her heart as she cried out, "For the glory of Arus!"

"For the Glory of Arus!" Came the echoing cry, and Coran stepped forward.

"You all knows your roles in this mission. It is time to play our hand, and show them Arus will not take the threat of invasion lightly. On your commander's will, begin the bombings immediately."

The answer came, the ships beginning to speed up, one by one until they were all traveling as fast as they were capable of. Such speed broke the illusion of nothing, the cloaking devices shutting off and revealing the fleet to the Drule armada. The Arusian ships flew over the moon, and amidst it's craggy caverns and pockmarked surface, they could see the Drule ships laying unsuspecting.

The Arusian ships all opened fire as one, lasers, missiles, and bombs being dropped. They pelted the Drule ships and the ground around them, explosions occurring, damaging both. The fleet circled around, and it was a constant movement overhead, dropping their weapons on the Drules. It would take time for the Drules to react, and Allura could only imagine the chaos that was going on inside their ships.

Eventually, the Drules recovered enough to turn on their shielding, the explosions going off harmlessly against the invisible shielding. It would take even more time for the Drule ships to take to the sky, and they jostled with the Arusian fleet for position. Once airborne, the Drule ships opened fire, lasers and photon beams targeting the Arusian ships.

The Drule carriers, large ships that's sole purpose was to carry the smaller fighter craft, began opening their hanger doors. Lotor identified the ships that were released as star cutters, one man fighter jets that would do most of the close in fighting. The lions of Arus emerged from behind the fleet, their weapons already firing, attacking the star cutters. They were woefully outmatched in number, but not in power, the lions attacking viciously.

As they fought, the Arusians began unleashing their fighter craft, the streamlined jets speeding to engaged the star cutters. She heard Lotor say something, the Drule prince pointing out what strategy the Drules were using based on their ship formation. Captain Keith of the Voltron force gave a curt answer, saying he had already figured it out, that he remembered this formation from the detailed speeches Lotor had made during the war planning sessions.

The fighting was just beginning, and the Drule would often change tactics mid air. Lotor continued to give advice, and even Keith had to grudgingly admit that the Drule prince was giving valuable information. Allura glanced often at Lotor, and noticed how he transformed, eyes alight with excitement, his face stern and focused on the battles. He looked as though he wished he was actually up there, as though he wanted to be where the action was rather than standing in the safety of the castle's command center.

Allura for her part, quickly grew bored. She wasn't that interested in watching the fights, and she winced every time Arus took a loss, thinking of the pilots who had been killed. She felt bad to feel bored by the battles, thinking she was disrespecting those who lost their lives defending her home. But she also knew she wasn't looking forward to the days on end of watching the war take place.

She wished she could take a break, wished she could sneak away, but knew it was her duty to watch what was happening. It was the least she could do. And still her mind wandered, Allura subtly watching the others in the room. Which is why she noticed a depressed Sabbath suddenly straighten, his whole demeanor becoming hopeful. She didn't need to see his nostrils flare to know he had scented her cousin, and within seconds Romelle was marching into the command center.

"Romelle!" Glad for the break, Allura turned to her cousin, sending a smile her way. It died down at the vicious look Romelle gave her, Allura almost going pale in the moment. "What's wrong?"

"Who told him what kind of flowers I like?" Romelle demanded, meeting Allura halfway across the floor. She didn't look towards Sabbath, and Allura noticed that though the Drule had turned in their direction, he was keeping his distance.

"I did." Admitted Allura, earning a displeased look from Romelle. "I saw no harm in it."

"No harm?" Romelle scoffed in disbelief. "Allura, why are you encouraging him? He has enough ideas about me, he doesn't need my cousin giving her stamp of approval on this nonexistent relationship!"

"I'm only trying to help..." Allura began, and Romelle made an angry noise. "And so is Lotor!" She stepped in close to whisper in Romelle's idea. "If it wasn't for Lotor and I, you'd surely be off in the woods somewhere, in the hands of a confused and lovesick Drule."

"Is that you're way of telling me to be grateful for the interference?" Romelle asked, looking horrified at what Allura had just said. The princess nodded, and Romelle grimaced. "He tried to break down the door! After I just got it fixed!"

"But he went away when you cried..." Allura pointed out, and Romelle shook her head.

"I shouldn't have had to! He shouldn't have made the attempt in the first place!"

"He's just confused." Allura said. "Lotor will set him right about what is and isn't acceptable behavior."

"Oh, and your savage prince is such an expert?" Romelle demanded. "Allura, he kidnapped you, and held you prisoner in his cabin for days! That is not proper behavior to a princess!"

"Yes, but now he knows better." Allura explained with a smile. Romelle groaned at that, shaking her head no.

"I think they're all barbarians. Why they're worst then cavemen..."

"That's not true..." Allura began, but Romelle was interrupting.

"Just look at him." Contempt was in her voice, Allura surprised her cousin had even noticed Sabbath was in the room. "Look at what he's doing!"

"He's doing nothing but standing there..."

"He's UNDRESSING me with his EYES!" Romelle accused, then muttered under her voice. "It makes me feel dirty. Like I am in sore need of a bath. I know what he's thinking...I read books, you know!"

"Actually Romelle, right now I doubt very much you could even come close to what he's really thinking." Allura retorted, feeling near the limit of her patience. "He loves you...he just wants to please and adore you. Is that so wrong?" The look her cousin gave her said that yes it was. "Really Romelle, do try to at least be nice to him."

"Why?" She demanded. "Why should I?"

"He's not the same Drule that wanted to torture you. Nor is he one of the ones that captured us in the first place." Allura said, trying to reason with her. "If he had been, I doubt very much you would have seen the inside of the cell."

"I think the Drule are all the same...horrific monsters with perversions on the brain!" Romelle sniffed haughty. "Maybe you missed it, being in Lotor's company, but ask Gloria and the other girls. The way the Drules talked and looked at us. It was demeaning, and I really feared for our virtue!"

"I'm sorry that happened." Allura said. "But Lotor did his best to protect you from the others aboard the ship. And Sabbath would have protected you too!"

"I would have!" Sabbath spoke up, having inched closer to the two princesses during their conversation. Romelle stiffened, her face upset at his nearness, but Sabbath continued to speak earnestly. "I would have never allowed such filth to so much as look at you had I known you were onboard the ship. If they so much as touched your hair, I will kill them. Just tell me who they are, and I will present to you their hearts on a silver platter."

It wasn't exactly the right thing to say, nor was it the wrong one, Romelle blinking rapidly in shock. Allura wanted to tell Sabbath to ease down on the murderous impulses, but it was Lotor who spoke, snapping something in Drule to Sabbath.

"Why would you do that?" Romelle demanded. "They're your own kind. Are you really that...vicious to kill your own people?"

"I would do anything for you, so yes, if you asked me, I would kill them. Just as I would spare their lives on your commands. My...princess..." He dropped down to one knee, and reached for Romelle's hand before she could snatch it away from her. "I vow eternal devotion to you. No task too little, no endeavor too great. Just speak of it, and it shall by yours..."

Allura could see he was caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, Sabbath never taking his eyes off Romelle's face as he bent over her hand. She was frowning at him, even as he began to brush reverent kisses across her knuckles.

"Don't do that!" gasped Romelle, trying to jerk back her hand. Sabbath must have tightened his grip, for he easily held on, and began kissing down onto her arm. Romelle turned an interesting shade of red, and before Sabbath could get to high on her arm, she slapped him with her other hand. Even with the noise in the command center, the slap resounded loudly, people turning to stare.

Sabbath was stunned, and his fingers went limp, allowing Romelle to jerk free. "I want you to leave me alone!" She snapped. "You understand! That is the only thing I will ever wish of you!"

"And that is the one thing I cannot grant you..." Sabbath said sorrowfully, still kneeling. The two stared at each other a moment longer, than Romelle was turning, all but running out of the room. Sabbath made a move to get up and follow her, but Allura stopped him, her hand on his arm. He looked at her, and she sighed, shaking her head no. Now was not the time to go chasing after Romelle, she could tell her cousin needed some time to think. Allura could only hope that maybe some of what she and Sabbath had said, would at least melt some of the ice around her cousin's heart when it came to the Drule.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yes...Sabbath's got his work cut out for him, with Romelle and her family! XD And poor Lotor, feeling jealous and neglected by Allura focusing so much on Sabbath and ROmelle's romance! XD And you have no idea just how badly the disapointments for Sabbath will be...*hugs my poor Drule.*

Misty Gargoyle, thanks I'm glad you like my Sabbath character. He proved popular on my journal too! It was almsot like his and ROmelle's relationship got more popular for this story than Lotor and Allura! I can imagine Lotor pouting over how he's the star and we should all focus on him!


	39. Chapter 39

It was difficult for Lotor to tear himself away from the battle, the Drule Prince intent on the proceedings. He had a lot riding on the outcome of this war, the most important being keeping Arus free for his beloved mate. As long as the planet retained it's freedom, his mate's safety would be secured, he wouldn't have to worry about his father's men hunting her down like an animal.

Not that he had doubts towards his ability to protect Allura, should the call to evacuate the castle come. He just rather see the outcome with the most secured future come to be, rather than live on the run with Allura. But so far there didn't seem to be any need to worry, the Arusian fleets holding their own against the Drule armada. Neither side had come out the victor, both Doom and Arus seeming too evenly match for a winner to be decided yet.

It was strange, the Drule armada had more ships than the Arusian's, and yet the added power of the lions helped to make the battle more even. Lotor had hopes that maybe the lions of Arus would be enough to eventually tip the scales in Arus' favor, the prince amazed at some of the things the lions could do. Nothing could have prepared him for the sheer awesome strength of those vessels, and the way they seemed to have control of the elements themselves.

It was not an uncommon sight to see Drule ships set on fire, the flames supplied by red lion. Lightning seemed to crackle all around them, courtesy of black lion, and blue lion often ripped open ships, exposing their insides to it's waters. It wasn't just the elemental based attacks that made the lions so dangerous, their claws were steel, razor sharp and tearing through metal as though it was paper.

Beams shout out of the lion's eyes, and they had shoulder mounted cannons, and tail lasers. Their colorful, metallic hides were tough, baring only the faintest of scorch marks from the attacks of the Drule ships. And the speed of the lions amazed Lotor, the prince hardly believing how fast they could move, their figures blurs on the screen. The star cutters of Doom practically moved like snails in comparison, the pilots not having time to evade the attacks.

The larger ships also battled, exchanging volleys of laser fire between them. There had been little losses on either side, perhaps five percent of the total amount of ships had been destroyed. The battle was still in the early stages, and almost anything could happen to tip the scales in one side's favor.

Which is why Lotor was hesitant to leave, even when Allura began tugging on his arm. He kept trying to tell her one more minute and then he would go with her, and then a minute would turn into five. Allura finally sighed, and pointed out the following. "Lotor, everyone else has already taken a break and gone to get a meal. You haven't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning!"

He had blinked and looked around, noticing that save for him and Coran, the other faces in the room were new ones. Even Sabbath had left, Lotor wondering if he had taken to pursuing Romelle once more.

"So please..." Allura had continued, tone begging. "Come to dinner with me."

He didn't like to refuse her, and so he found himself offering apologies to Coran. The royal advisor had waved them off, explaining that he understood that no one, not even Lotor, should work themselves into an exhausted state over this war. He had been glad to hear that, even as he was reluctantly following Allura through the castle corridors.

He noticed his mate's mood seem much improved once they were out of the castle's command center, Allura stepping lively, and smiling. He realized than that he had failed to note how bored she was by the war, the girl staying in the room out of a sense of duty and loyalty to her people. He was glad then that he had come with her to dinner, if the act could cheer her up so much.

As they neared the dining room's entrance, he paused, just out of sight of the guards to hug Allura to him. She shifted in his embrace, and he found her blinking in surprise at him. "What was that for?" She asked, sounding bemused,

"Just...I just don;t want you to feel I am neglecting you." He said, continuing to hold her. Her face softened, and she returned the hug, Allura speaking.

"I don't feel neglected by you." She assured him. "I know this war will take up a lot of your attention. I expected it too. I would never hold it against you when you are doing so much for my people."

"I don't feel like I've done much." Lotor admitted. "All I've done is offer some advice today. Advice your captain seems reluctant to take."

"But he follows it eventually." Pointed out Allura. 'And it's been invaluable the help you've given. Arus would never have been able to manage a sneak attack without the information you gave us."

"I suppose..." Lotor said, and Allura nodded, the look in her eyes serious.

"I know so!" She wiggled free of his arms, and took hold of his hand. "Now quit worrying, and come have dinner with me!"

"As my lady commands." Lotor smiled, allowing her to lead him around the hall's corner. The guards were still there, and they straightened at the sight of their princess. They murmured greetings to her and Lotor, as they pulled open the door, Lotor and Allura entering the room, and spying the small crowd that had gathered for the evening meal.

The dining room was set up so that there was several long tables spread out across the floor. He saw Romelle at one, holding court with several familiar faces. It was the girls that had been captured with the princess, Gloria seated to the left of Romelle, and the redheaded Kyrie to the right. They were holding a low volume conversation,

full of nervous giggles and furtive whispers. Occasionally one would turn, to glance wide eyed at a figure sitting at the table next to theirs.

Sitting in the corner of a table that was empty of any other people was Sabbath, the black haired Drule nursing a drink of some kind. He gave off the appearance of being unaware of the stares he was getting from Romelle's friends, but Lotor knew he had to have noticed them. It was simply unlike a Drule to not notice everything and everyone around them, and Sabbath would be capable of moving from inaction to sudden movement.

Case in point, Sabbath had noticed Lotor and Allura's entrance to the room, and though he didn't put down his drink, he rose to stand in greeting. Allura was already stepping that way, ignoring the empty seats at her cousin's table to go sit with Sabbath. Lotor followed, and as he got closer he could smell the alcohol on the Drule's breath, leaving the prince to wrinkle his nose in disdain. Just how much had Sabbath been drinking?

They took their seats at Sabbath's table, Lotor noticing the untouched meal that lay before the Drule. He frowned in concern, not liking that Sabbath was drinking on an empty stomach. "You must eat something." He said out loud, hand gesturing at the selection of foods spread out in the center of the table.

Sabbath shrugged, making no move to fix himself a plate. Instead he lifted his cup, and quickly drank down the remaining drops of liquid. When he went to pour himself another cupful of wine, Lotor exchanged a worried look with Allura. "Just how much have you had to drink?" She asked, making no move to prepare a plate for herself.

"Not enough." Sabbath finally muttered, and he turned to glance in Romelle's direction. Lotor followed his gaze, but the princess wasn't looking at him, too busy responding to something Marie had said. She wasn't smiling though, her very demeanor read of her tension, and her blue eyes were like two storm clouds. Lotor was grateful his mate wasn't looking at him that way, and so could understand Sabbath's upset.

"Have you too talked to each other at all?" Allura wondered, seeming to cringe as Sabbath began drinking his refilled cup.

"No." He said, licking his lips dry. "She's been surrounded at all times by those...humans."

"Surely you haven't been...defeated by a bunch of women." Lotor said, a bit shocked to think that was all it took to keep Sabbath away.

In response Sabbath slammed his cup down on the table top, and growled. "I am tying to behave. To be patient like you told me to be. It would surely not go over well if I dragged her off in front of her friends."

"It wouldn't." Allura agreed, and Lotor sighed, thinking at least Sabbath was starting to learn. "My cousin would not like to be manhandled." Sabbath grunted in reply, reaching for his cup again. Allura looked increasingly worried at his continued drinking, but she began making a plate for herself. Lotor glanced at the selections of food available, and settled on a dark broth, with thick chunks of meat floating in it's liquid.

"How is the war going?" Sabbath wanted to know, and Lotor paused in the midst of lifting a piece of meat to his lips.

"It's going as well as can be expected." Came his answer. "We're at a stand off, neither side is winning...yet." A pause, Lotor giving Sabbath a considering look. "There's been no sign of dissent among the Drule ranks. Are my loyalists really...intending to fight against Doom?"

"You think the General has lied to you?" Sabbath asked, upset. "You think I have lied?"

"I think you believe what the General has told you." Lotor answered smoothly. "It would make sense to have a few loyal believers, ones who would help sell his lie. Certainly, I've seen no proof that the Drules onboard those ships will mutiny against those loyal to my father and Morduck."

"You should talk to him then." Sabbath told him. "Demand he do something to back up those pretty words he told you about being loyal." He was refilling his cup, and Lotor could only take comfort that Sabbath's words weren't slurring. "You have the communicator Ryder gave you, do you not?"

Lotor nodded, patting his belt where the communicator lay. "I keep it with me always."

"Then call him." Sabbath urged, and Lotor frowned.

"Do you think it wise? I mean...Ryder told me I am to wait for the General to contact me, so as not to place any unwanted danger and suspicion on him."

"I believe this merits an emergency." Sabbath replied. "You want answers do you not? Call and demand them from General Pardust."

"Hmm..." Lotor mulled over the idea, taking a bite out of his soup's meat. Faintly he could hear the chatter of Romelle and her friends, they had continued talking during his conversation with Sabbath. "Fine." Lotor said, and rose from the table. "I will call him."

"Lotor?" Allura was looking at him, bread in hand.

"I'm just going to a more quiet spot." Lotor explained. "I shouldn't be gone long. You need not come along, just enjoy your meal." Unspoken was the command to watch over Sabbath, Lotor worrying what would happen if the Drule kept on drinking at such a quick pace.

"All right." Allura nodded, and dipped her bread in her soup, the girl looking at Sabbath. Lotor didn't stick around to hear her question to the Drule, he was already hurrying to the dining room's doors.

Once outside, and a few feet away from the soldiers guarding the room, he pulled out his communicator. He stared at it a long moment, before pressing down on a button that would activate it's signal. Static crackled to life, and then Lotor was speaking, voice crisp and commanding. "General Pardust, I want a word with you."

The General kept him waiting, Lotor pacing the hall, listening to the screechy sound of static. Finally, after several minutes had passed, a voice spoke, the General sounding angry. "Your highness, you know better than to contact me on this line. What if I had been in a meeting with Morduck? Then how would I have explained your voice on my communicator?"

"But you were not in a meeting, were you?" Lotor was confidant as he asked that, and he ignored Pardust's sputtered out answer. "And now is a time when I need answers from you."

"Answers? I could say the same thing of you!" Pardust still sounded angry, the Drule practically growling. "Why did you not warn me in advance the Arusians were set to attack this day?"

"Merely a precaution on my part." Lotor answered, pausing to lean against the wall. The guards on the dining room's door were watching him suspiciously, surely not liking the fact he was speaking in Drule.

"A precaution?" Came the sputtered out reply, and Lotor smirked.

"You don't expect me to trust you completely do you, General? Not without proof of your loyalty. I am neither stupid, nor that trusting, especially when some of my own people betrayed me and tried to kill my mate."

"I can understand your suspicions, but I am loyal to you, your highness." Pardust was saying, and Lotor almost growled in response.

"Then act it! Why have your men not taken over the Drule ships? Why does Doom continue to attack the Arusian forces, unimpeded by attacks from within?"

"It takes time to plan a mutiny!" retorted Pardust, sounding defensive. "And not of all the men are in place yet. I didn't get to complete all of the transfers...on some ships your supporters are vastly outnumbered."

"Then they have become expendable." Lotor said coldly. "If they cannot take over the ships, then they will die with those who fight against Arus." Pardust was accepting of that, maybe even approving, realizing Lotor was right.

"Yes, I understand." The General was saying. "It's unfortunate, but I suppose sacrifices must be made."

"Indeed they must." Answered Lotor. "So give the order for my supporters to mutiny. The sooner they get control of those ships, the sooner we can end this blasted war."

"And then we can move on to the real objective." Pardust retorted. "We can begin making plans to regain your crown, rather than worry about a bunch of humans."

"Careful Pardust, those humans are my mate's people. And she's offered to have them back me in a bid for Doom's throne. I will not have you looking down on them." Lotor growled in warning.

"Of course. I meant no insult." Pardust was gracious in the moment, Lotor letting out a haughty sound. "I mean to warn you though, to be careful."

"Careful?" Lotor arched an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Not all of the Doom's forces have left the surface of Arus. It's not many, not even a dozen ships, but I fear Morduck is planning something to do with the castle." Explained Pardust.

"You don't know for certain?" Lotor asked, and Pardust let out a negative. "Damn. I'll be sure to alert the castle to be on guard then."

"You do that." Pardust said, then dismissed himself from the conversation. The communicator fell silent, and Lotor stared at it a moment, wondering just what else could go wrong. He was thinking in terms of the war, not expecting something to happen in the dining room. But happen it did, Lotor walking back, intent on relaying a message to one of the two soldiers that stood guard over the room.

"You there." Lotor said, pointing at a brown haired soldier. "I need you to relay a message to Coran. Tell him to shore up the castle's defenses. We might come under..." He trailed off, hearing a sound. It was no ordinary noise, loud enough in volume to drift out into the hall, and Lotor's eyes widened as he realized it was Sabbath's voice he was hearing.

At first he assumed the Drule was shouting, and he wondered what had set off the man. But then he realized Sabbath was merely preparing himself to sing, the Drule speaking loudly to get Romelle and her companions attention. Coran forgotten, Lotor rushed into the room, just in time to see Sabbath down on one knee. He had a hand pressed over his heart, the other one was extended towards Romelle.

His face was in profile to Lotor, but the prince could see how Sabbath stared at Romelle with sheer and utter devotion. He also seemed to sway in place, his drunken state making him unsteady even as he kneeled. Romelle's face had turned pale, her blue eyes staring uneasily at him. And that was before he began to sing, voice a low croon that was surprisingly easy on the ears.

It was in Sabbath's native tongue, that the Drule began to sing of his great amount of love for the princess, his heart and soul bared for her approval. He spoke of many things, and Lotor wondered if it was on purpose or not that Sabbath began mixing up songs, moving from one phrase to the next. And all the while he stared at Romelle, seeming to will her to take his hand.

Allura had risen from her seat, and she crept over to Lotor as silently as she could manage. She reached for the prince's arm, and tucked herself in close, but her eyes were on Sabbath who was just getting started when it came to professing his admiration for Allura's cousin. Lotor had no idea what anyone in the room thought of Sabbath's murmured growls, the prince unsure if they could find the Drule tongue sexy or at least something to be admired.

He needn't have worried, several of Romelle's companions had turned to mush, seeming to swoon at the sound of Sabbath's signing voice. One was even giggling, turning back and forth between Sabbath and Romelle. Except for that nervous sound, no one was speaking, no one even dared to breathe. Lotor studied Romelle, wondering if he should stop Sabbath, and wondering if the signing was doing more harm than good.

Sabbath's voice trembled on a powerful note, the Drule rising to stand. The women around Romelle seemed to part, all but forgotten as he walked towards the princess. He never stopped staring at her, never stopped singing as he advanced on her. Lotor wasn't sure what Sabbath expected to happen, Romelle hardly looked ready to throw herself into his arms.

She stood up at his approach though, and before she could flee, Sabbath had reached her. He snagged hold of her wrist, and with his other hand, he reached towards her face. But he didn't touch her, just hovering his fingers over her cheek. His voice had dropped to a whisper, everyone straining to hear him. But he was singing only for Romelle's benefit, pressing in close as though he would kiss her.

His lips seemed to shiver over hers, Sabbath almost dreamy eyed now as he sang to his mate. Lotor opened his mouth to issue out a warning, but it came to late, Romelle's free hand grabbing a goblet. Liquid splashed in Sabbath's face, the water a cold wake up call to the Drule. He blinked his golden eyes, wet droplets scattered on his skin and shirt. He was still holding Romelle's hand, and she jerked on it now, trying to get free.

The spell Sabbath had cast over Romelle's friends was broken, the girls chattering excitedly. "What was that?" The black haired Tabitha wanted to know. "Why was that Drule singing to you?"

"He has quite a good voice, doesn't he?" sighed out Marie, and Gloria was nodding in agreement.

"Never have I heard anything so sexy! I just..." A hesitation, Gloria blushing. "I just wish I knew what he had been saying."

"Let go..." Romelle said, voice quiet but insistent. She seemed to ignore her companions' talk, staring at Sabbath who was too close to her for her comfort. Sabbath muttered in Drule, looking almost guilty as he tightened his fingers around her wrist.

"Romelle I..." Sabbath said in basic, fingers moving to slide into her hair. She seemed to shudder at his touch, and he pulled back, disturbed to see his mate's revulsion. Romelle got her hand free, and backed away from him, leaving Sabbath to stare at her in helpless desire.

"We're leaving." Romelle announced, and keeping a careful eye on Sabbath, backed around to the front of the table. Her friends were startled, not understanding why.

"But Romelle..." Gloria protested. "Desert hasn't even been served!"

"You could stand to skip a few deserts!" Romelle snapped, to Gloria's shocked gasp. The princess didn't apologize, instead turning her back on both Sabbath and her friends, and began walking at a hurried pace to the door. The girls looked between Romelle and Sabbath, and then one by one, they all muttered apologies, standing up to rush after their princess. Even Gloria, who lingered the longest at the table, giving the Drule an uncertain look before hurrying out of the room.

Sabbath was standing where Romelle had left him, and he looked absolutely devastated by her rejection. Aware of Allura next to him, Lotor approached the Drule, not sure what to say. Sabbath's eyes were full of misery, and the look almost pained Lotor to see it. Even Allura didn't seem to know what to say, the girl just letting out a sigh, and clinging tighter to Lotor's arm.

"I'm sorry." Lotor said simply, and a distressed cry came from Sabbath.

"I will die without her!" He walked back to their table, and slumped down in his seat. His arm lashed out angrily, knocking over the wine filled cup. And then to Lotor's horror, Sabbath placed his face in his hands, not quite sobbing as he sat there. He wasn't crying, not yet at least, but he seemed to ashamed to look at anyone in the room.

"Sabbath..." Allura wanted to go towards him, but Lotor was tugging her away to sit at another table.

"Leave him be Allura." Lotor said, pulling out her chair.

"But..."

"He needs to be alone right now." Lotor frowned, knowing that wasn't quite correct. What Sabbath really needed was his mate, and right now, Romelle was refusing him. She might never come around, and that was something that had reduced Sabbath to a grieving state, Lotor fearing the Drule's heart had broken tonight. He wanted to help Sabbath, but knew not how to do it. And that left an unsavory taste in his mouth, Lotor grumpy and growling under his breath.

To Be continued...

Michelle

Amanda, thanks! And yes, I think Sabbath is too! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, totally! Nothing like being locked up somewhere with a half crazed, desperate Drule who insists you're his mate. XD Although being agressive might just be what ROmelle needs and (spoiler) wants. And thanks. :)

KMS5665, hmmm not sure what to say here. I think for this story it's a little different at this point and time...She's so close to giving in, she just wants to be sure, you know? The mating thing is so serious, that she can't just have a one night stand with him. Not that she's the type to do that. ^^;; But for other stories yes, that's especially good advice to give her! I especially like the quote you put from Mother Teresa. It gets the wheels turning for something for another fic.

Misty Gargoyle, she so could! Though luckily for all involved she's not dating Sven in this story. There is a moment however, when Sabbath will get jealous and it's not pretty!

RenkonNairu, it's strange...the email alert edited your review, but the site posted the thing uncensored. Not that I couldn't guess what you were saying. XD I honestly didn't/don't notice the chapters ending the same way. And you'll have to buckle in and keep on being frustrated since that's Allura's nature to keep him waiting. I mean he did tell her if they went all the way she wouldn't be able to change her mind after the fact and decide not to be with him. And no one else who read the WHOLE story on my journal complained about this or the Sabbath Romelle romance. In fact the Sabbath Romelle romance proved more popular than Lotor Allura's! And yes, I do have a plan. I have the WHOLE story completed, and it clocks in at 81 chapters. Not gonna do any rewriting to hurry along developing relationships just because someone gets impatient for sex. The last time I gave in to people clamoring for the pair to get it on, I feel it ended up ruining the story. I guess it's my style to keep people waiting...but really Lotor and Allura have only been together a few days...maybe a week and a half to two weeks. Lotor may know she's the one, but Allura doesn't have that same genteic assurance for him. And she's simply not the kind of girl to just fall into bed with someone.


	40. Chapter 40

Nighttime found Allura dressed for bed, but pacing, the girl's thoughts and emotions unsettled. She wanted to see Lotor, and yet she wasn't sure he would come, not with the war currently raging. She knew he was on standby, and could be called down to the command center at any moment. That alone should have kept him away, the chance for being caught too risky to take.

There was also Sabbath, the Drule in bad shape. He had drunk himself into a near incoherent state, babbling in a mixture of basic and his native tongue. She couldn't understand half of what he had said, but Allura knew enough to know he was in pain. Her cousin's rejection was making the Drule suffer greatly, and just looking at Sabbath arose such a strong feeling of sympathy, that Allura wanted to cry with him.

She figured Lotor would be too busy tending to Sabbath, trying to keep him calm. She knew that was the right thing to do, and yet Allura was feeling selfish, wanting Lotor to come to her. Which is why when she heard the noise outside her open window, she flew in a hurry towards it, not quite managing to keep her excitement from showing.

She stood to the side of the window, watching as Lotor slipped inside, and then Allura was touching him, just rubbing her hands up and down his arms. He blinked in surprise, then smiled as she pressed against him. "I didn't think you would come..." She let out a breath, tying not to laugh. "I should have known nothing and no one would keep you away."

"I will always endeavor to be by your side, no matter what the circumstances around us." Lotor replied, and she smiled.

"But what about Sabbath?" She couldn't keep the guilt out of her eyes, worried about the Drule. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine." Lotor assured her. "The wine has taken it's toll, leaving him passed out in his bed." He snorted then. "I won't envy the hangover he will have in the morning."

"Maybe that will keep him from drinking his sorrows away." Allura said, and Lotor shrugged.

"Perhaps. But I suspect as long as things with your cousin do not improve..."

"It was terrible to watch." Allura confessed. "To see his pain, so open and raw." She hesitated, looking up at Lotor in concern. "Did I hurt you that badly?" She saw him hesitate over his answer, and that was enough for her. "I did, didn't I?" She sighed, and reached up to touch his cheek, regret in her eyes. "I didn't mean too...not really. I just didn't understand..."

"And now you do?" He asked, pressing into her palm.

"I think I do...certainly watching Sabbath with my cousin, has helped me to come a little closer to understanding you." She confessed. "I still can't say I wouldn't do things differently...I mean you did kidnap me at first. I was very upset and scared of your intentions towards me..." She left off that sometimes she still got a little frightened, at least of the intensity of Lotor's emotions towards her.

"I don't know what I would have done differently myself." Lotor admitted. "I think I understand humans better now, and yet...those first days with you, it was hard to think of anything else but being with you. Of making things right between us." She was stroking his cheek now, Lotor eyes intent on hers. "It's gotten easier to concentrate, to think beyond the bonding. I believe partly because you have opened up to me, and allow moments such as this to occur."

"But..." He continued after a pause. "I also think it's because I am doing things for you. It's a combination of both those things that allow me to function in a way Sabbath cannot. I shudder to think how big a wreck I would be if you were still rejecting me."

"Then let's not worry about that. We're here now, and no one is rejecting the other." Allura smiled, and went up on tip toe, brushing a kiss over his lips. His hands went to touch her, landing on her shoulders as he moved to deepen the kiss. She welcomed it eagerly, feeling his tongue lick across the seam of her mouth, seeking permission to penetrate inside.

With a muffled moan, she gave it to him, her own tongue meeting his eagerly to duel against each other. Allura was still so new to kissing, but had been a fast learner, finding out she very much enjoyed the play of tongues against one another. It felt like brushing against wet velvet, but unlike the fabric his tongue had muscles to it, lending a bit of force and tease to the kiss.

Her hands had gone from his face and arm, to touching his chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. His own hands slid down her back, caressing and rubbing downwards, before palming her bottom. She kind of jumped at the grope, surprised but finding she liked the feel of his hand's possessive hold on her bottom. With that hold, he was pushing her more insistently against him, and Allura had the strangest urge to try and climb up his body.

The kiss continued, growing more heated in response to Lotor's touches. She actually whined when it came time to part, Allura grazing her lips at the corner of his mouth, and kissing along to the side of his cheek. She could swear he was shuddering in delight at that, and she smiled, pleased. "Will kisses between us always be like this?" She asked out loud.

Lotor looked surprised at the question, but quickly recovered. "Of course! Allura, I would never tire of kissing you. Of touching you. Of caressing my hands all over your sweet body. And I know..." his eyes seemed to darken, Allura shivering to see the look he gave her. "If we make love, it would be the greatest of pleasure we could ever experience together. One I would never grow tired of, never stop yearning to repeat again."

"Oh." Came her faint, inadequate reply, Allura sure she was blushing. She had a feeling she would feel the same way, judging by the way his touches and kisses made her feel. She knew when he spent the nights caressing her body, it left her half crazed, Allura almost ready to go the final step with him. She thought her heart was almost there, almost ready and yet she wanted to be more than almost sure. She wanted to be positive, Lotor's words of warning whispering through her mind, telling her there would be no going back once they made love.

If Lotor felt bothered by her short reply, he didn't show it, the prince leaning in to nuzzle his lips against her ear. He didn't speak, merely mouthed at the lobe, teeth gently tugging on her ear. She shivered all the same, Allura reaching up with her hands to bury her fingers in his hair. "I feel weak when you touch me." Came her confession, Lotor rumbling out approval in her ear. "Like I could fall at any moment."

"I would catch you." Was his answer. "I will always be here to catch you." As if to illustrate his point, his arms wound around her, Lotor lifting her up off the floor. She nearly squealed in surprise, clutching more firmly at him for support. His light chuckle was in his ear, Lotor carrying her over to the bed, where he laid her down. He quickly joined her on top of it, Lotor staring down at her with dark urgency.

Such a look would have frightened Allura once upon a time, but now she simply accepted it, inviting him to touch her with a smile. His hands began to roam over her body, Allura sighing in contentment, even as her nipples began to stiffen with that familiar ache. She shouldn't have been surprised that he noticed, Lotor bending over her so that his face hovered over her chest. She couldn't feel his breath, the cloth was too effective a barrier but she caught whiff of his intention.

He nuzzled his face briefly between her breasts, a purr rumbling out of him. She had a moment to think he really did sound like a contented cat, and then his mouth was around one covered nipple. Allura cried out, the sensation sending sharp pleasure spiking through her at the point of contact. She wondered how much more intense it would feel without the silk covering her, Lotor suckling at her breast so that the fabric grew damp from his attention.

An arm slid beneath her back, fingers splayed so that he supported her as she arched up against him. She half moaned, half squealed, Allura reaching to clutch at his hair, fisting the white strands as Lotor continuing to suck sweetly at her breast. It didn't compare to her dreams, and she could feel tendrils of pleasure reaching lower on her body, a direct reaction to his sucking. It left the area between her legs aching, Allura feeling the familiar dampness start to pool.

This was going further than she had expected, and yet she couldn't find the words to stop him. Especially when his other hand touched her breast, rubbing across her neglected nipple. Duel stimulation of different kinds, one nipple wet and warm from his mouth, the other peaking harder at his touch. And when he began to pinch and pluck at it, she twisted, turning her face to her pillow in an effort to muffle the squeal that wanted to come out.

She continued to hold onto his hair, her fingers so tight in their hold it had to be hurting him. And yet he didn't pull away, and she didn't try to stop him, Allura panting softly. And found her legs spreading slightly, enough to accommodate the knee between her thighs. His bent leg was right up against the center of her body, night gown inched up high and tight on her. She trembled, and found herself doing a slight wiggle on his knee, and it was the closest to being touched there that she had allowed him thus far.

Lotor muttered something around the nipple in his mouth, it sounded like some Drule prayer to her. She liked the sound of his voice when he spoke in his native tongue, Allura just wished she could understand the things he would say. Especially when he was speaking with seduction on the mind, Allura sure he would be eloquent and quite creative with his words.

His voice was a pleasure to listen too, Allura hearing Lotor moaning in between Drule phrases. A sudden impulse took over her, Allura trying to pull Lotor's head from her breast to make him look at her. "Lotor...ngh...no...that..that is..." He wasn't coming up easily, reminding her of his strength as he kept on mouthing at her nipple. She moaned, partly in frustration, and blurted out what was on her mind.

"How come you never sang to me?"

She felt his teeth graze across her nipple, and then Lotor was lifting his head. His eyes seemed to smolder, gleaming in the dim light of her room. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, and she flushed, finding herself more embarrassed by the question than anything he had done to her body.

"It's just...Sabbath sang to my cousin...and he had such a nice voice...and I'd be a much more receptive audience than Romelle was." Allura felt like she was stumbling over the words, trying not to fidget against him. Especially when her movements had her rubbing herself on his knee, the sensations feeling far more good than they had a right to.

"I don't sing." Lotor answered, and she felt disappointed by the rebuff.

"Not even for me?" Allura asked, and saw the prince hesitate.

"I suppose...if you really insisted on it..." Lotor's voice dripped with his reluctance. "But you won't like it."

"Why not?" She turned teasing, bringing a hand to his face. "Is your voice that terrible?" He stilled, and she gasped, realizing that was the case after all. "Oh Lotor, I am sorry! I didn't mean...I was just teasing. After all, you sound so sexy, especially when you speak Drule. I thought you had to have a wonderful singing voice as well..."

"We can't all be perfect." He answered, a bit testily in the moment.

"I wouldn't expect you to be." Allura quickly assured him, rubbing her fingers across his cheek and over towards his ear. He shivered when she did a glancing touch across his ear, and he looked very much like he wanted to resume what he had been doing before she had asked her questions. "But still...I must admit...to feeling slightly...envious when Sabbath sang to my cousin. He was so focused on her, and pouring his heart out to her..."

"For all the good it did him." Lotor muttered, and she nodded.

"Maybe if he had spoken in basic..." Allura suggested. "If he could have translated the words for Romelle's behalf...I mean anyone could see the intent behind his song, but perhaps if she understood the actual words..."

"I doubt it would have moved her heart." Lotor said, and she frowned. "I think it would have scared her off sooner." Lotor explained, and she looked questioningly at him. "Drule love songs are...intense to say the least. Even the most innocent of songs, are surely more...graphic in their love proclamations than what you Arusians are used too."

"Just what was Sabbath saying to my cousin then?" Allura wondered out loud.

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded, and Lotor paused to think. "It was a mixture of songs. He couldn't seem to settle on just one...I don't know if that was on purpose, or just a result of how much he had to drink. Whatever the case...he was speaking on how deeply he loved her. On how he worshipped the ground she walks upon, how he would be her slave if she would just smile back at him."

"Romelle would like that thought." Allura said, thinking how her cousin would enjoy ordering Sabbath around. "And she always did want to be worshipped."

"He adores her..." continued Lotor, and now his hands moved over her body, the prince seeming unable to not touch her. "He longs for the kindest word form her, the sweetest expressions...it's the key to his happiness you see, to make her happy and leave her never wanting for anything. It wasn't just his longing he sung about, he also compared her skin to the moon's glow, and how her beauty was unrivaled in his eyes." He smiled then, losing some of his serious look. "To a Drule, no one can compare to one's mate, they are simply without equal."

"So even if I was ugly, yuo'd love me?" Allura asked, and Lotor bent to kiss her.

"You wouldn't be ugly to me Allura. I'd be attracted to you, even if you looked like one of the medusas of Yaven Six."

"I'd turn you to stone if I was a medusa!" Allura pointed out, and he laughed.

"You turn a part of me to stone already." He said, and she blushed. Especially when he took her hand, and placed it on his erection, the material of his pants stretched tight and thin across it.

"Does it hurt to be like that?" she asked, actually letting her fingers brush over the bulge. He seemed to hiss in response, stiffening with unspoken tension.

"It is not exactly unpleasant...although to go without release, now that is what truly hurts..." Lotor explained to her, and she frowned.

"And I've been working you up to this state often..."

"It's a small price I pay to be with you in any capacity." He resumed touching her, but she tried to shrug off his hands. "It's all right Allura. I can withstand this a little while longer..."

She bit her lip, the words you shouldn't have to on the tip of her tongue. But she didn't' say anything, instead rubbing her fingers over his trapped cock. Lotor hissed again, his eyes seeming to darken with pleasure at her touch. "Is...is there a way I can give you some relief without...without I mean..." She was blushing and stumbling over the words, Allura not sure what she was asking exactly.

"There are ways to go about this..." Lotor admitted. "Ways without breaching a commitment..."

"Then can we try...?" Allura asked, feeling how hot her face was.

"We most certainly can..." He was warm as he spoke, shifting about on top of her. She found him hauling her nightgown up, so that her legs and panties were uncovered. He pressed down on top of her, and his hands smoothed down her thighs. "Spread your legs just a little more for me...that's it..." He purred, fitting himself against her body.

"Lotor?" She was unsure of his intentions, and feeling as though she should take back what she had offered. But she didn't dare disappoint him, Allura staring uncertainly into his eyes as a smiling Lotor rubbing his trapped cock against her panties. She gasped at the feel of his hardness, and Lotor seemed to moan in pure bliss as he began to grind against her.

His hands touched her legs, urging her to wrap them around him. She did so, and his hands gliding behind her, cupping the curve of her bottom. He helped to lift her, pressing her more firmly against his grinding body. "AH!" The first of whimpered out pleasure escaped her, Allura feeling something incredibly good as his cock ground against her sex.

She clutched at his shoulders, and tightened her leg's grip around him, moving with his help against his cock. It felt far too intimate, Allura aware they were mimicking the actual act of sex in this hold and position. Only their clothes prevented them from going all the way, Allura wiggling her hips in such a way that Lotor's breath stole out of him in hisses.

"Does this feel good?" She anxiously asked him, and Lotor quickly nodded.

"It does." He bent his head to kiss at the front of her throat, his lower half moving determinedly against hers. She felt his cock rubbing across her sex, hitting a spot that felt wonderful, and left her tingling, aching for more. She became desperate to feel more, Allura whining and wiggling, putting her all into grinding against his cock. Allura swore she could feel him throbbing, his hard flesh seeming to pulsate with life and heat that could not be extinguished even through the fabric of his pants.

It left her dizzy, and aching, Allura growing wild and muttering things to him. He seemed to echo her wildness, Lotor murmuring against her throat in Drule. Her arms slid around him, Allura hugging him close so that her breasts squished against his chest. Her whole body seemed to be rubbing his, and felt a lump in his shirt's pocket that was a curiosity she couldn't focus on at the moment.

Not with her breathing coming in short gasps, Allura whimpering, wondering how much more intense the sensations would be if there was no barriers between them and she just let go completely. No more holding back, no more worries about commitment, just Lotor sinking into her with that hard flesh of his. The thought of him inside her made her moan, so loud Lotor was forced to cover her mouth with his.

His tongue entered her the way she longed for, Allura quickly brushing against that velvet muscle with her own. She whimpered and whine, and rubbed herself furiously on him, feeling herself building up to something grand. She had to speak, pulling back from the kiss to hiss. "Lotor! I...I need..."

"Shh..." he soothed her, almost grunting as he worked their bodies to grind to completion. "Just a little more Allura..."

"More...that's what I need..." She was half delirious, not aware of what she was saying. Somehow Lotor retained enough sense to not give her what she asked for, the prince holding back from going that final step. It made her furious, Allura almost growling as she wished to do away with her panties and welcome Lotor into her body. And then it happened, an explosion of pleasure deep inside her. It made her frantic to hold onto that feeling, Allura grinding so fast and furious that she was weeping when the feeling stopped.

And Lotor still moved, grinding sensation into her that had her aching with shivers of half remembered pleasure. He buried his face into her hair, voice muffled into it as he let out a mighty sound that was more howl than moan. The fabric over his erection grew wet and sticky, and she realized with dull shock he had reached his release. His cock was slow to soften, Lotor seeming to grind against her gently now, letting his body go back to it's normal state, free of desire.

He lifted his head, and his eyes looked satisfied, Lotor nuzzling a kiss against her cheek. She petted his hair, content in the moment, even as his weight began to feel uncomfortable. Lotor noticed, and rolled them over so that she was tucked against his side, head resting on his chest. He made no comment about the fact that his pants were wet and surely uncomfortable, merely snuggling with her.

Allura's own panties could use a changing, but she was in no hurry to get up either. Instead she snuggled more firmly against him, and planted a kiss on his chest. His chuckles followed her into dreams, Allura giving in quickly to sleep now that they were both satisfied

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, Sabbath and Drules in general will prove to be popular among the ladies of Arus. Even if Romelle is not ready to apprecite Sabbath, Gloria and the other girls will think him swoonworthy material! XD Yeah, Sabbath's more beta than Lotor, though Lotor came close to falling apart, though wasn't reduced to tears. But at least Lotor managed to hide most of his grief from Allura during that time on the Drule warship. Ah..be patient, and things will start...to something. I'm just a little worried about pacing now because of a comment I got. But I not going to do any rewriting to hurry the relationships along. But now I'm full of doubt big time. X_X

Amanda, oh my! So you did an advance read on my Doomed Romance site. XD I normally try with this story to do a simultaneous release, but...I didn't have much else to update the site with that time, so I updated with more chapters there than on this site. Sorry to make you so impatient for more. And you're right, with them imprinting on you, there's no way they'd ever leave you. But that could be scary to some people. Sadly...I don't have any extra Drules right now...they're all pulling double duty starring in my fics! XD

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! *bows*


	41. Chapter 41

For once she awoke before Lotor, Allura taking a quiet moment to just study his sleeping face. He looked much changed in sleep, face losing some of it's intensity to reveal a more youthful appearance. It almost startled her, Allura realizing that for all of Lotor's worldly nature, he was only a few years older than she. But what a difference a few years could make, Allura feeling childish and naive compared to Lotor's confidence.

Of course, she felt one step closer to being an adult after the experience she had shared with him last night. Allura felt her cheeks grow warm, the princess blushing as she remembered how they had wrapped their bodies around each other, grinding together in a furious race for completion. It was the first time she could ever recall climaxing, and she shivered, just remembering the sensations that had coursed through her body.

It was all thanks to Lotor that she had had that experience, and she smiled down at his slumbering form. Her hands were not idly, she began fingering his hair, working it from a sleep tousled state to a semblance of order. That included tucking long strands behind his sensitive ears, Lotor parting his lips on a sigh at that touch. By the time he opened his golden cat's eyes, she was snuggled against his side, fingers of her right hand caressing patterns over his chest.

"Morning..." His voice was a low croon, almost hoarse from sleep. She smiled at him, turning her face to press a kiss into his side.

"Morning." She answered, and continued tracing patterns with her fingers. "Did you sleep well?" She asked that with a twinkle in her eye, one that said she already knew the answer. After all, how could he have not after what they had shared?

"I slept good." He confirmed, his hand reaching up to play with her hair. "Better than I have in a long while."

"I'm glad." Allura told him, caressing a pattern over to his heart. There was a pocket in place over it, and as she played her fingers across that added bit of fabric, she found the lump she had noticed briefly the night before. As curious as ever, she dipped her fingers into the pocket, and felt cold metal. She already had an inkling of what it could be, so wasn't entirely surprised when she pulled out the gold ring with her mother's name inscribed on the inside.

It was the ring she had given him, the token meant to keep him safe when she wasn't around. She was pleased to see he kept it on him, and she was already smiling

before he spoke.

"It's my good luck charm." Lotor announced, and she lifted her eyes from the ring to his face. He looked a bit sheepish as he talked, as though fearing she didn't believe in such things.

She just smiled, rubbing her thumb over the inscription on the ring. "I'm glad to see you keeping it close. Take good care of this ring for me."

"Of course!" promised Lotor, looking surprised at her order. "I will always be careful with anything you choose to give me." He was watching her carefully, and Allura wondered if she blushed. She knew he meant it, and had a feeling he was implying that he would be careful with more than just the ring.

"Last night was wonderful..." She said, pushing the ring back into his pocket. His fingers resumed their stroking motion, traveling downwards over and over again.

"It was." He agreed, and a tension she hadn't been aware of left him. "I was worrying you'd find something to regret about it."

"Put those worries out of your mind." Allura ordered sternly. "There's nothing to regret...I made my choice, I let you show me a way we could both have pleasure." It was high time too, she thought, Allura knowing she had let Lotor indulge her for far too long without giving anything back.

"There's so much more to love making then what we just shared..." Lotor seemed unable to resist pushing for more, cracking a grin at her. "That was just the beginning Allura...and I can promise you, the things I want to show you?" His hand left her hair to touch her cheek, Lotor's fingers gripping her lightly so she would not look away. "They will be a dozens times more intense in feeling."

She believed him then, Allura feeling her face flame in response to the thoughts he stirred up. Flashes of her dreams played out in her mind, and it was then she realized she had slept through the night, unplagued by dreams since meeting him. She frowned then, Allura unsure of how she felt about that, and Lotor noticed, his fingers tracing the lines of her lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"It's nothing...I just realized...I didn't dream this past night. Why?"

He considered her question for a few moments, and then was answering. "Maybe...you don't need to anymore. Maybe your subconscious knows you're that much closer to making the dreams a reality." A graceful shrug of his shoulders, Lotor looking uncertain. "Maybe your climax was enough to suppress those dreams. I truly don't know...human mates and their reactions to Drules are still so foreign. This is undocumented territory we're in."

"Is there anyone who would know for sure?" Allura asked, earning another shrug from Lotor. "I suppose not." She sighed then. "Drules who have mates that are others, are still pretty rare..."

"But no less precious!" Lotor insisted, and she smiled at him. He grinned back at her, and she inched upwards so she could lean in and kiss his cheek. "What was that for?" Lotor asked, and she pulled back.

"For everything." Allura answered. "For what has happened, and what has the potential to happen." She felt almost positive that potential was their coming together, that she would become Lotor's mate in every sense of the word. It still frightened her a little, to think of making such a big commitment to him, and yet more daunting was the thought of not having Lotor in her life.

"Is there an estimate on when it will happen for certain?" teased Lotor, his smirk making her want to smack him with a pillow.

"Perhaps...soon." She allowed, and his grin widened.

"Soon? Like tonight?" He looked so hopeful, she didn't want to dash that. But her hesitation was enough, he sighed. "I suppose it will happen when you're ready, and not a moment sooner."

"Sorry..." Allura lowered her eyes, feeling bad for making him wait like this.

"I will admit to feeling a certain impatience...but I want you to be sure." Lotor told her. "I don't want you to feel you were rushed into making the wrong decision where we are concerned."

"I don't feel rushed!" Allura exclaimed. "You've been more than kind about going at a pace I feel most comfortable at."

"I suppose I have been." Agreed Lotor. "Certainly, if I had been allowed my way, we would have consummated the relationship the instant I got you alone in that cabin."

"Are all mates so eager to...to make love upon first meeting?" Allura wondered out loud, cheeks red with her blush. "Do you not wait to get to know each other first?"

"Why would we have to?" Lotor looked confused at the notion. "A Drule's mate is the other half of their soul, the loved one they've been born for. Both mates would be eager to be with each other. In fact, it would be hard to keep them separate those first days of bonding." He picked up the ends of one curl, and rubbed it teasingly against her nose. "The love making would be intense...they would neither want to part, nor be able to go long without touching each other."

Her eyes were wide with amazement, Allura trying to imagine it. "It's expected Allura." Continued Lotor. "Drule lovers, especially a newly mated pair, are very much a touch starved couple. It is not odd to see them do public displays of love, and it is exceedingly difficult to distract them from each other." He chuckled then. "It used to make me sick, to see a mated pair cooing at each other, to see them hanging all over one another. I wonder if I was secretly envious of them."

"I don't know about this public display of affection..." Allura admitted. "It's not the human way at all. We're taught such things are better kept in private, away from prying eyes."

"I suppose I can understand that. Though having to refrain from showing affection...does it not make you more crazed when you do get to be alone with your love?" He smiled then, and she wondered if he was imagining her in a crazed state.

"I don't know..." Allura confessed. "It's not like people talk that much about what they do with their lovers. At least not to me..." She giggled then. "My cousin reads books, these trashy romance novels that Nanny would have a fit to know about. Sometimes Romelle tells me about them, and the kind of things that go on between the couples in them. That's about the limit of my knowledge of couples in love. At least, until I met you that is!"

He gave her a considering look, and then smirked. "I would like to read one of these romance novels of your cousin. Do you think she would lend one to me?" Allura was already giggling out a no, shaking her head at the very thought of Lotor reading one of the steamy scenes inside such a book.

"You can't!" She protested out loud, trying not to out right laugh in his face. "They'd only give you ideas. And you have enough of those!"

"So I do." Agreed Lotor, still smirking. "I certainly have many idea when it comes to you, and how I would like to spend our time in bed together." The heated look in his eyes had her giggles dying down, Allura growing flustered. Thanks to those dreams of hers, she could imagine some of what he wanted to do, and it made her grow hot with anticipation.

Lotor's nostrils flared, and she realized he had scented her interest, a mortified Allura rolling away from him. As she sat up, he took hold of her arm, trying to keep her from fleeing the bed. "Allura?"

"It still takes some getting used to." She said, not looking at him. "That you could scent my...desire so easily."

"Is that wrong of me?" He sounded confused.

"It's just unsettling." Allura told him. "Humans can't do that. Our noses aren't as sensitive as yours is. We rely on looks and words, on reading the atmosphere to guess at how to proceed."

"It sounds a lot more complicate." He complained. "The Drule way is easier."

"I suppose it is." She agreed. Allura didn't complain that she couldn't smell his desire, not when she could read it so apparent in his eyes, and the way his pants would grow tight over his erection. She was alert to the signs in him, just as he was attuned to her own body's signals. It would still take some getting used to, and she thought she might always be embarrassed that he could smell her reactions to him.

She turned to face him, seeing the lost look on his face. He didn't understand why the smelling thing could bother her, and she sighed in apology. "Forgive me. I'm being silly." She leaned in to kiss him, Lotor's expression turning bemused. It was just a quick peck, and then she was pulling away, gesturing for him to follow her off the bed. "You should probably get back to your room before you're missed."

"We made it this far without getting caught..." Lotor boasted. "I'm sure we can last a few more minutes."

"Still it's risky." Allura pointed out. "Especially during this time. We were lucky no one came looking for you last night...that they didn't need your advice on a battle."

"Fortune favors us." Lotor said, but he got out of the bed.

"Let's hope it continues to favor not only our meetings, but the warriors fighting for Arus as well." Allura told him. "I wonder what the state of the battle is like..."

"I haven't' given it much thought..." he admitted. "I was too consumed with you. But I realize now is the time to get serious and check up on things with the war. Maybe Pardust will have come through, and the Drule loyalists will have taken action during the night."

"Oh I hope so!" exclaimed Allura. "It would bring us one step closer to ending this war!"

"And that would free us of one worry." Lotor pointed out with a smile. She nodded, and let him hug her, Allura clinging to him for support. "I'll see you at breakfast." He said, and together they walked over to her window.

"Be safe." She whispered, not liking the danger he put himself in when he navigated the ledges between their rooms.

"I always am." he quipped, then was climbing out onto the ledge. She leaned out the window to watch him, holding her breath, and praying he would not fall. It wasn't until he disappeared inside his room, that she relaxed, Allura breathing out a sigh of relief.

Once Lotor was safely returned to his room, she set about to starting her day, Allura taking another cold shower. The chill helped chase away any lingering desire she had been experiencing, and she was humming a merry tune as she set about to getting dress, and fixing her hair. Once that was taken care of, she left her room, and headed towards the room that was Romelle's.

She wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, and yet she found it all the same, Sabbath slumped over on the floor. She gasped out his name and hurried towards him, noticing how he was sleeping in an upright position, pressed against Romelle's bedroom door. He woke almost immediately upon her noisy arrival, Sabbath's eyes flickering open. He looked disappointed to see her, and she realized he'd rather she be her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Allura demanded, voice a furtive hiss. She looked both ways in the hall, but saw no one, not even Nanny was about.

"I was..." He struggled to put it in words, seeming almost embarrassed at being caught by her. "I had to be near her. If she won't let me in, the least I could do was stay guarding her door."

"Oh." She blinked slowly, taken aback. "That's rather sweet of you. But, you should really go back to your room now. I don't think my cousin will be pleased to find you lurking here..." Her words earned her a look of pure misery, Sabbath nodding his head as though it pained him to do so. Concerned, she spoke, noting his odd color. "How are you feeling?"

"I will...survive." he said, body's movements stiff as he rose to his feet. His blue skin really did look shades lighter, as though the hangover was making him pale. She hoped he'd learn from this, and never take to drinking so badly again.

"Er...I will try to talk to my cousin for you..." Allura began. "I don't know if it will make any difference, but maybe..."

"All I have is maybes..." Sabbath sighed, looking sorry for himself. "I keep waiting and hoping..." He trailed off, and no amount of prodding could get him to finish that statement. "Lotor is lucky." Sabbath looked at her now, though he wasn't smiling. "To have a human mate who is so understanding."

"I wasn't always." Allura argued, embarrassed. "I fought him, much like my cousin is fighting you. It was a difficult time, but I think for all the hardships, we have forged a good relationship. I'm sure if Romelle can be persuaded to give you a chance, you too will come away richer for the experience."

"Perhaps." Sabbath said, and nodded a good-bye to her. She paused, waiting for him to disappear from sight before knocking on her cousin's door. A moment's pause, and then Romelle's voice was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Allura." She said, and the door opened. Romelle was still in her nightgown, and she cast a suspicious look past Allura, searching the empty hall. "I come alone." Allura told her, and Romelle seemed to relax visibly.

"Well, come in!" She said, inviting Allura inside. She could see several dresses on Romelle's bed, the girl in the midst of deciding what to wear. Allura couldn't help but notice they seemed to be Romelle's finest dresses, and she hid a smile, wondering if the girl was unconsciously trying to look her best for Sabbath.

"I think you should wear the blue." Allura said, fingering a powder blue dress that had a modest neckline. Darker blue swirled patterns on the bodice, along with ribbons that did up the back of the gown. "It really does make your eyes shine their best."

"You think so?" Romelle had closed the bedroom door, and she stared at the dresses on the bed. "I was thinking of wearing the white one...but then the emerald one also appeals to me." Her cousin frowned then, walking over to glare at her dresses. "I don't know why I'm having such a hard time deciding." Allura withheld comment, watching as Romelle held up the blue one to her. She seemed critical of it, walking over to the mirror to stare at her reflection.

"Have you apologized to Gloria yet?" Allura asked, making room on the bed so she could sit down.

"Hmmm?"

"That comment you made about her needing to lay off the desserts" reminded Allura. "It was awfully mean of you."

"Oh that." Romelle sighed. "I don't know what came over me." Allura had a good idea she knew, figuring her cousin was angry over Sabbath and lashing out at any available targets. "I'll make it up to her somehow...provided she stops talking about how good a singing voice that Drule has!"

"But he does have a good singing voice." Allura pointed out with a smile. Romelle scoffed at that, still studying her reflection anxiously. "And he put all his heart and soul into his songs."

"How do you know?" Romelle wanted to know. "Did you understand what he was saying?"

"No, but Lotor explained the intent behind it."

"Hmph! And you believe him?" A doubtful Romelle asked. "Allura, for all I know, he could have been speaking about the vulgar things he wanted to do to my body!"

"But he wasn't! And you're blind if you couldn't see the sincerity in his eyes! Romelle, he loves you. He just wants a chance to adore you, to please you. What would it hurt to be nice to him?" Allura said.

"And just what doe nice qualify?" Romelle questioned, turning to peer knowingly at Allura. "Letting him sneak into my room at night? Just what are you and Lotor up to, during your nighttime visits?"

She tried not to color, Allura forcing herself not to react defensively. She told herself she had nothing to be ashamed of after all. "Just cuddling. We talk and hold each other..."

"And he doesn't try for more?"

"No. Not really. He's...content with what I can give him." Replied Allura. Romelle let out a mean snicker of sound, Allura trying not to glare at her. "He is!" She insisted, and Romelle outright laughed at her.

"Oh honestly Allura, you're so naive." Romelle said with a sigh. "Can't you see he's merely lulling you into a false sense of security. He's building you up, ready to trick you into doing more."

"He's had plenty of chances to try for more with me!" Allura blurted out, then colored. Romelle arched an eyebrow at her, but Allura refused to elaborate. "Besides, I didn't come here to talk about Lotor and me. I wanted to get you to see Sabbath in a different light."

"I think you ask the impossible." Romelle had turned her attention back to the mirror, but she didn't sound as confidant as she could be.

"Do I?" Allura asked. "Romelle, you have to see. He loves you! And he's willing to do anything for you. What would the harm be in letting him? Please cousin. Just try to be civil...he's trying so hard for a chance to get to know you better...let him!"

"I don't see the point." Romelle admitted, and came back to the bed. She exchanged the blue dress for the white one, and then walked back to the mirror. "I don't intend to fall in love with him, so I don't know why I should give him false hope."

"Most people don't intend to fall in love." Pointed out Allura. "It just happens. And isn't the best love the unexpected kind?" Romelle was silent to that question, and Allura continued, thinking of Romelle's books. "Isn't this a bit like those stories you read? The possessive male warrior and the feisty heroine? One who fights and resists with all her might, but eventually she gives in..."

"I'm different. I am not going to give in." Romelle said, giving a haughty toss of her head. "I'm going to fall in love with a human, some Arusian noble who will take care and love me for the rest of his life."

"I doubt an Arusian noble could be anywhere as exciting as a Drule warrior." Allura retorted, and Romelle whirled around, gasping out an exclamation.

"Allura!"

"Well, it's true." Allura said defensively. "I have first hand experience on what I speak about!"

"You're not being very loyal to your own people to put a Drule male first over an Arusian!" Romelle snapped.

"I just know what's right for me." Allura insisted. "And I like to think I have an inkling of the kind of man you'd like. Otherwise you'd stop reading those books, and start pursuing a relationship with one of the nobles already!" Romelle just stared at her, and Allura moved forward, emboldened. "What are you waiting for, if not for a love that would be all consuming? What would the harm be in indulging Sabbath, in trying to see if you could be compatible with him?"

"You sound like Marie and the others now." Muttered Romelle.

"Oh?"

Romelle seemed embarrassed, fussing over the white dress. "Yes, they kept going on and on about that Sabbath's singing. The whole lot of them act as though they are taken with him! Hmph!" She frowned, and angrily tossed the dress to the floor. "I suggested one of them take him off my hands, but they insisted it didn't work that way. That I must be his mate, and how lucky I am to have such a fine male be infatuated with me." A snort then, Romelle stalking over to snatch the green dress off the bed. "Ninnies, all of them! How quickly they forget their fear..."

"It might do you good to forget yours." Allura suggested. "This is not a warship, you are not a prisoner here. And Sabbath is different, his love for you has made him a changed man. He can't undo the past of what happened when you were held prisoner, but he can work to make you a safe and happy future." No response from Romelle, the girl fussing over the ribbons on the emerald colored gown.

"Just...just think about it, will you?" Allura urged, rising to stand. "You'll find no one can love you the way he can, no one will be half as devoted to you as your Drule mate is. It's the kind of love most women dream of...you'd be foolish to turn your back on it without experiencing at least some of what he has to offer." Allura paused, but the conversation seemed ended, Romelle not speaking or looking at her.

"I do hope I'll see you at breakfast." With those words, Allura was walking out of the room, but not before she cast one last worried look at her cousin. Romelle was standing as still as a statue now, just staring at her reflection, eyes troubled. She hoped that was a good sign, that Romelle was at least considering the things Allura had said.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Amanda, aw thanks! Makes me happy to hear the fic love support. :D I find it harder to do the lets just have them go straight to sex plot what plot stories. It's like I need to include some semblance of a plot for my own sanity. If not plot, than some sort of hook or thing to explore. But I can't just do the mindless, write them having sex just to show sex type of stories. I've tried though! But I usually feel dissatisfied with that!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks for the reaasuing words. I get worried...it's like with this VP story, I had a few people who were impatinet for the characters to get together, and were complaining about the pace. I only got up to 19 chapters on that one, and between the "pace is too slow" complaints and people trying to steal my story (Two different people!) I got so upset, I stopped working on that one completely. But lately I've been thinking about that story again, so maybe I'll get to finally finish it. Of course there's no danger with AA, since I did finish it, but it doesn't mean I don't fall prey to evil doubt.

Ah...the late night trysts just keep getting more and more intimate. Allura's close to giving completely. Next chapter will be the last moment of calm before full scale war stuff happens...I swear writing 43 really fried my brain...I had to take at least a week off to recover from the struggle that was chapter 43. It's hard to talk about, since everything will be so spoilerish...! We'll have some break in the relationships as the war hits close to home, and chaos breaks out in the castle. And Sabbath and Romelle will get a chance to get a lot closer due to it! XD Though he'll still need some comforting for some time to come.


	42. Chapter 42

There was still some time before the hour appointed for breakfast, and rather than loiter outside the dining room, or get in the servants way, Lotor chose to return to the command center. He was eager for an update on the war, wondering what if any progress had been made, and anxious to find out if General Pardust was serious about the alliance.

He would get his answers shortly after arriving, Lotor walking straight over to a tired looking Coran. The royal advisor had dark smudges under his eyes, hinting that he had had little to no sleep this past night. Lotor wondered if the man had even bothered to take a break, and thought Coran looked as though he was struggling to stay awake in his seat.

Upon noticing Lotor's arrival, Coran struggled to his feet, gesturing tiredly for the prince to approach. As Lotor walked towards him, he allowed his eyes to sweep a glance over at the view screen, seeing the many ships that crowded the space around planet Arus and it's two moons. The lions of Arus were currently missing in action, but Lotor wasn't alarmed. He knew if the pilots were to be of any long term use, they would need to take breaks from the battle, to eat and get some sleep. No doubt the lions were currently docked in one of the carrier ships, the Voltron force off seeing to personal tasks.

They wouldn't be the only ones taking breaks, both sides had at least two sets of fighter personnel, the pilots attacking in shifts. They would switch out after a few hours, the survivors returning either in triumph or defeat to the larger ships. Even the crew of the larger vessels would be taking breaks on shifts, all in order to make sure the fighting continued non stop.

The darkness of space was lit up brilliantly by the constant volley of lasers and beams, photon bursts exploding in air. It was a colorful sight, and the exploding ships reminding Lotor of the fireworks the Drule sometimes lit in celebration of a victory.

"Coran..." Lotor nodded to the man, glancing back at the screen. He wondered how many losses each side had suffered, wondered if the Arusians had made a dent in the man power of the Drule armada. "What's the status on the battle?"

"We're still maintaining balance against the Drule armada." Coran sighed. "There's been little if any progress towards decimating their numbers. It seems for each victory we pull, they counter that with one of their own."

Lotor wasn't sure how to cheer Coran up, or if it was possible to, especially at this point in the war. So he said nothing, just nodding to show he was listening. Out the corner of his eyes, a particular spectacular explosion occurred, one of the larger ships on the Arusian side splitting apart. It wasn't a carrier vessel, but one of the behemoths that were decked out in heavy artillery. Coran seemed to wince at the lost of such a valuable ship, and the smaller fighter craft were quick to fly away from the burning pieces floating about.

Lotor knew the Drule invaders would be much cheered by the victory, and would continue to press their attacks while the Arusian side was demoralized by the loss of life and ship. Lotor hoped the Arusians would push back any fear and doubts they had until after the battle was over, lest their sorrow cause them to suffer more losses.

"There's been movement from the Drule ships." Coran said, and was pointing his cane at the screen. The tip of it seemed to gesture towards the rear of the armada, though Lotor could not see anything out of the ordinary there. "It's been subtle, but several ships have been falling back, and maneuvering to get behind the more active parts of the armada."

"That's not any known tactic of the Drule." Lotor replied, though he had a glimmer of an idea what this sudden development could mean. "I dare say, if my contacts aboard the Drule ships is being true to me, those ships are ones who are about to join the side of Arus in this battle."

"I will pray that you are right." Coran was serious, and struggling not to give in to the hope Lotor's words had given him.

Lotor wondered if he should try contacting General Pardust again, the prince curious as to what was going on aboard those retreating ships. But he ultimately decided against making the call, choosing to stand quietly next to Coran, watching the battle. Ships would continue to weave in and out among each other, the small fighter craft trying to shoot each other down, while simultaneously attempting to get close enough to the bigger ships.

A wave of fighter jets broke past the Drule star cutters, half a dozen of them buzzing around a Doom Destroyer. The Destroyer kept pumping round after round of lasers into the air, the Arusian craft spiraling into sudden turns to evade the beams. As they flew in close, they began dropping missiles, and firing lasers at the many guns mounted all over the ship's sides.

Explosions occurred, some of the destroyer's weapons being blown apart, before the Arusians flew back to the safety of their fleet. The star cutters gave chase, trying to shoot them down, while also attempting to fly into the heart of the fleet. When a few managed to do just that, chaos seemed to erupt, the Arusians trying to shoot them down, and taking hits from their own comrades.

Lotor fought not to make a disgusted face at that panicked display, the command center growing quiet in shock. The silence erupted into cheers when black lion suddenly flew out of a carrier, Keith taking out the star cutters with an ease that would put his comrades to shame.

Lotor wondered if the pilot of black lion had had enough time to rest, the other lions did not join him. Not for another hour at least, and by then there was chaos happening on the side of the Drule armada. The ships that had been retreating to the rear of the armada began to open fire on their brethren, and the Drules onboard those vessels seemed not to know how to react to the mutiny occurring.

The majority of the Drule armada was caught between the Arusian fleet, and the attacking Drule ships. They were forced to defend against two enemies, and suffered for the split in their attention. Coran was amazed, openly showing his relief that the Drule loyalists had indeed been true to their word. Lotor himself felt relieved, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched the remains of the Drule armada fighting to make a come back.

"This isn't over yet." Lotor warned to Coran, aware that the others in the room were listening to his words. "Those who oppose Arus, are still in the majority as far as the size of the armada is concerned. They will not give up, they will fight to their last breath if needed. And with their deaths, they will try to do as much damage as they can manage, take out as many of our allies as possible."

"I understand." Coran said, with a nod of his head. "I will explain to our fleet's commander to keep his men on their toes. Arus will not make a mistake through overestimation of our victory."

"Good." Lotor smiled, and started to turn away. "Coran? Have you had any rest?"

"I will be fine for a few more hours yet." Coran told him. Lotor hid a frown, studying the weary human. Coran was tightlipped under his scrutiny, trying to appear alert. Lotor realized it was a matter of pride for the advisor, the man wanting to stay up to lend his support to those fighting above planet Arus.

"All right." Lotor said at last. "But do try to get some sleep. Allura would hate it if you worked yourself ill."

"I will keep that in mind." Coran answered. "Please tell the princess not to worry so about me."

"Fine." Lotor replied, and headed out of the command center. He could hear the excited whispers of some of the technicians, they were making bets on just when the Doom armada would fall under the combined might of Arusians and Drule. Lotor hid a smile, wondering if by this act, the Drules would gain more popularity among the Arusians.

He continued to think that as he walked to the dining room, passing by guards and servants, some of who had heard the news about the sudden support of Lotor's allies. A few even paused to give thanks to the prince, congratulating him on securing a worthwhile alliance for Arus. The gratitude had Lotor taken aback, but the prince was glad that the people in the castle were no longer looking at him so mistrustfully.

The guards outside the dining room door even bowed their heads to him, giving him a respect that had been lacking just hours earlier. Lotor was in exceedingly good spirits as he entered the dining room, and he nearly laughed out loud when he spied Sabbath. The dark haired Drule was looking overwhelmed, and it was no wonder to Lotor. Sabbath was surrounded by females, Lotor recognizing Marie and Gloria among the girls who pressed in close to the Drule.

He could almost make out what they were saying, realizing they were fawning over Sabbath. One girl, a curly haired brunette whom Lotor did not recognize was begging sweetly for Sabbath to sign her a song. Lotor hid his smile, realizing the other girls had spread word of what a glorious singing voice Sabbath had. Sabbath for his part, looked decidedly uncomfortable with the attention, almost backed up against the wall. Lotor knew there was only one female he longed for, and Romelle wasn't ready to ply attention on him.

Lotor glanced away from Sabbath, and spied Allura sitting a few feet away. She was smiling at him, and he immediately walked towards her. She was already rising from her seat, allowing Lotor to press a kiss into her cheek. "I've heard the most fantastic rumor!" She announced, and Lotor grinned.

"Do tell."

"Is it true that some of the Drule ships are attacking their own allies?" She asked, and Lotor nodded. Allura laughed, and clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful! So that general of yours came through after all!"

"It was about time." Lotor said, and gestured for Allura to take her seat. "I was having doubts of his sincerity."

"Well...it's better late than never, this help of his." She replied, and Lotor sat down besides her. Their seats allowed them the chance to watch those who entered and left the dining room, Lotor wondering if Romelle would put in an appearance. He rather hoped she did, thinking her reaction to Sabbath's newfound popularity would be interesting to say the least.

"Do you think any of the fighting will touch Arus?" Allura was asking, and Lotor shrugged.

"It certainly looks like it will all take place in Arusian space, but...I'm still concerned about those ground forces. They wouldn't have been left behind without a purpose."

"What do you think they will do?" Allura was visibly worried, and Lotor patted her knee, trying to reassure her with his words.

"I can't say for sure. I don't know what's going through Morduck's head. If it was me though...I'd go for the castle, while the majority of it's military is off waging war." Lotor spoke honestly, but wondered if he should have kept that tidbit to himself, seeing how upset Allura got.

"Almost all our forces are off fighting the Drule armada! We would be practically defenseless if we got attacked now!" She exclaimed, wringing her hands together in agitation.

"Practically defenseless is not the same as completely helpless." Lotor pointed out. "And if worse came to be, we would evacuate the castle. They may capture the building, but not win the war. Not without taking the ruler of this planet..."

"I see..." She shivered as though cold, Lotor reaching to put an arm across her shoulders. He hugged her to him, trying to lend her his body heat. "I suppose it's good that few if any of my people came to the castle seeking shelter during this time."

"Yes, for it means less people to worry about." Lotor said. He knew there was still a lot of people inside the castle, even without the added numbers from the nearby villages. There was dozens each of servants, technicians, and guards, and he worried that not all would get out alive in the case of an attack.

Allura was quiet, and he began to fix himself a plate for breakfast. He was in the middle of piling fresh bacon onto his bagel, when the door to the dining room opened. Sabbath seemed to tense up, alerting Lotor to just who was entering the room before he saw her face. It was Romelle, clad in a dress colored as white as snow. The pale garment made her tan stand out in stark brilliance, though it was dulled part way by the shocked look on her face.

Because Lotor was watching her carefully, he saw Romelle do a double take at Sabbath and his adoring entourage. Something like upset flashed in her eyes, though Lotor could not tell if it had anything to do with Sabbath or the fact that some of Romelle's friends were flirting with the Drule. Romelle's eyes narrowed, and for a second she looked positively livid. And then her expression flowed into a mask of calm, the princess walking with her head held high.

She ended up at the table with Lotor and Allura, and the prince could hear Sabbath making frantic excuses to the women around him. They weren't eager to give him up, almost touching his arms in an attempt to keep him with them. Somehow Sabbath pulled away in time to reach the table when Romelle did, the Drule stammering a nervous word to her.

"Romelle...I..." He was pulling out a chair for her, holding it before him like a shield. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She looked at him, and Lotor thought for sure she would refuse the chair. To everyone's surprise, she sat down in it, though Romelle didn't dignify Sabbath's question with an answer. Sabbath didn't seem to care, face practically shining as he eased her chair towards the table.

He lingered behind her, half bent forward, and Lotor knew Sabbath was breathing in the scent of Romelle's hair. Romelle for her part ignored this, reaching for a plate and piling on the fruits. Sabbath hurried to take a seat, and it was a supreme act of will power that he did not choose the one right next to the princess. Instead he left an empty chair between them, the message clear that he was giving Romelle her space.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Allura said warmly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Couldn't be helped." Romelle demurred. "I was starving."

"Ah...but still...you could have taken breakfast in your room." Pointed out Allura.

"You know Nanny doesn't like it when we do that." Romelle answered. "She complains that the crumbs get into everything!"

Lotor saw Allura unsuccessfully hide her smile, the girl far too pleased with her cousin's appearance at breakfast. A glance at Sabbath showed the Drule wasn't eating, he was too busy concentrating on hiding his ogling of Romelle. He kept turning his head back and forth from Romelle to the food on the table, and it was clear what held the greater interest for Sabbath.

"The war is going well." Announced Allura. "The Drules loyal to Lotor have finally made their move."

"Hmmm." That was all the comment Romelle seemed willing to make, the girl chewing on a golden pear. Allura seemed to sigh in frustration at her cousin's lack of interest, the girl turning to Lotor.

"How long do you think it will take to wrap up the battles?"

Lotor gave his mate's question the consideration it deserved, thinking it over. "Well..." He said at last, setting down his bagel. "It depends really on several things. The Drules aren't known for surrendering, and cornered they will be an even more vicious lot. There's still many ships up above the planet, and so I wouldn't be surprised if the fighting lasted out the week."

"The week?" Allura seemed disappointed when he nodded.

The girls who had been fawning over Sabbath, approach the table, one sliding into the seat between him and Romelle. She actually dared to touch the black haired Drule's arm, cooing solicitously to him. "Won't you sing just one song for me?" Lotor saw her batting her eyelashes at him, the girl blatant in her come ons. The other girls hovered behind Sabbath, lending their voices in agreement.

"Oh yes! Please do!"

Lotor swore he saw Romelle's right eye twitch, the girl's fingers tightening on the pear. Juices seemed to dribble down her hand as a result, but other than she was quiet.

"I'm sorry..." Sabbath rumbled in a deeply apologetic voice. "But I only sing for one woman." He tried to peer around the flirtatious girl, but she giggled and blocked his view of Romelle.

"I'm sure you can make an exception to that rule. For me..."

"No...I can't..." Sabbath insisted. "I will only sing to my mate...and only if she wants me to."

Several of the girls behind him glanced at Romelle, who had affected a bored look on her face. She was wiping at the pear juice on her hand, pretending not to be aware of what was going on to the right of her.

"Princess?" The bold girl asked, turning her attention to Romelle.

"Do what you like." Romelle answered, voice lacking emotion. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I think it does matter." Lotor pointed out, not trying to be quiet about it. Romelle glared at him, and Lotor smirked at her. "Else you wouldn't be trying so hard to pretend it didn't."

"I am not pretending!" Romelle snapped, some of the fire back in her voice.

"Oh really?" Lotor asked, eyebrow raised to mock her. The girls had grown quiet, watching the exchange with interest. "It bothers you doesn't it?" He continued, almost merciless with his words.

"Why would it?" She asked, and Lotor grinned.

"You're the type who, you may not want something, but you'll be damned if you let other people have it, aren't you?" Romelle's jaw seemed to drop at that, and she made a wordless sound of outrage. "It's the only explanation." Lotor added. "Since you've been adamant that you don't like him." Romelle glared all the more angrily at Lotor, and Allura placed a hand on Lotor's arm, surely trying to get him to stop.

But he didn't, Lotor taking a kind of pleasure out of taunting Romelle. "Or is it a case of the lady dost protest too much?" Lotor wondered out loud. "Could it be your not impartial to Sabbath's charm after all?"

"Hardly." Romelle scoffed, and Lotor looked her over, noting the angry red of her face.

"Have you had any dreams lately?" He grinned when she turned an interesting color, the sight of which surely said yes she had.

"It's none of your business you fiend!" Romelle snapped, leaping to her feet so fast, her chair toppled over. Sabbath stood when she did, his face full of concern.

"Your highness, that's enough!"

"I don't need your help dealing with this...this savage!" Romelle hissed at Sabbath.

"I am not going to let him upset you!" retorted Sabbath, and Romelle practically growled.

"I am not upset!"

She looked on the verge of a tantrum, Lotor smirking all the while. "Is that shade of red natural for you then?" He asked out loud. She sputtered angrily, seeming unable to form coherent words. It was Sabbath's turn to growl, the Drule looking angrily at his prince.

As this was going on, a guard entered the dining room, and let out a shout of recognition! "Your highnesses!" He hurried over to the table, and Romelle was muttering something under her breath. Sabbath had inched closer to her, looking very much like he wanted to pull her into a protective embrace.

"What is it, Andstorm?" Allura asked, finally taking her eyes away from the drama at the breakfast table.

"It's terrible!" The guard said, dropping to one knee besides Allura. "It's the Drule ground forces!"

"What about the Drule ground forces?" Lotor demanded, rising from his seat.

"They're on the move, and headed for the castle!" Andstorm's exclamation had all the women gasping, the girls erupting into frightened chatter as they speculated out loud what this would mean for Arus. Allura seemed to shudder, and Lotor was touching her shoulders, lending her physical comfort. He nodded to Andstorm, thanking him for alerting them to this new development.

"It's okay Allura. They'll need time to get here. We'll be able to mount a proper defense." Lotor told her, voice loud enough to be heard over the girls' conversation. Allura just bowed her head, Lotor unable to tell if she believed him or not. A glance towards Sabbath and Romelle, showed the princess equally upset. The time to tease Romelle was over with, they now had more pressing concerns

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks ever so much. Glad you liked the grinding scene and found it hot. It was one of those iffy moments where I wasn't sure if it would come off as well on paper as it was in my head. I'm sure you've had those moments as well since you're a writer. You know, where what you imagined couldn't quite translate the same way on paper...I hate that personally. -_-

I think so too about making the characters work for something. Course the characters would probably say I work them too hard! XD But also, I always worry about doing something that will seem too convenient...so maybe I make things too hard on me as well in terms of resolving plots. X_X The romance novels will be mentioned again in the fic! ROmelle's a big fan of them! *winks* Sabbath will get to read one or two of her collection. But that's a spoiler for further down the road. Hee!

Oh and thanks regarding his looks! Glad you stopped by Doomed Romance and saw the pics of him. :) I couldn't get his braids as thin as I would have liked, but overall I am happy with how his and Romelle's pics came out. i got like three more pics of that couple to put up when I do August's update! I've seen you do 3d images on your face book page. Why not do some of Lotor and Allura? I'd host them on my page! One of my problems is...I got like...92 draws that I started, but haven't had a chance to finish. Not all of them are Lotor and Allura, but there's a nice chunk of them in that batch. I keep starting new pics instead of finishing old ones. I got a million VP pics to finish too..And now I keep doing Romelle and Sabbath pictures. Good luck with the manga drawing style! And I promise to check out your new chapter soon!


	43. Chapter 43

They all but burst into the room, Allura accompanied by her cousin and their two Drules, doors smacking into the wall with a metallic thud. Except for a brief glance their way by those nearest to the door, few if anyone paid any attention to their arrival. Not when they were fixated on the screen before them, watching as the ground forces of the Doom military cut a swath through the woods and town that bordered the castle's property.

Allura couldn't quite keep from gasping, staring as she watched large tanks with giant skulls decorating the front of the vehicles, wheel their thick tread over any humans that were too slow to get out of the way. She was fortunate the cameras couldn't pick up on the sounds, Allura sure it would be sickening noise to hear bones being crunched and the pained cries of her dying people.

Even without the noise, the visual was more than enough to turn her stomach, Allura turning from the view screen. She caught sight of her cousin's face, Romelle looking as pale as Allura surely had turned. Romelle seemed to stagger back, and without realizing it had backed into Sabbath, who immediately put a steadying hand on her waist. She did not rebuke him for the touch, merely standing there shuddering in horror at the scene.

It wasn't the only thing being aired on the monitors, but nothing seemed to compare to that sight of that wanton murder. Houses were being set on fire, and crops were being destroyed, soldiers marching behind the tanks, armed with laser rifles and quick to use them on the fleeing Arusians.

The monitors of the view screen was filled with the sights of the advancing army, and only one panel still showed the battle in space. Adjacent to it, was the commander of the Arusian fleet, the man doing a bad job at hiding how worried he was by the news of the castle's sudden plight. Coran was in the midst of a conversation, and did not turn to acknowledge Allura and her companions' arrival.

She drifted nearer to him, trying to hear his voice over the constant noise of the command center. The men and women who made up the technical crew of the command center were all talking, relaying orders to the soldiers present in the castle. Constantly, alarms blared, and she could hear all kinds of beeps and whistles being given off from the computer programs.

"Coran..." Her voice broke, her fear almost made her sob. Lotor's hands on her shoulders lent her support, giving her the strength to speak more confidently. "Coran, what's our status? Will we be able to muster up enough forces to hold back the Drules until help can arrive?"

"I'm afraid help isn't arriving anytime soon princess." Coran's voice was apologetic, but his words were no less distressing.

"What? Why not?" She gasped out, looking at the Commander on the view screen. He looked just as apologetic as her advisor sounded, sadly shaking his head.

"We can't afford to split our forces just now." Explained the Commander. "Any divide would mean the difference between winning this war and losing it. I..I am sorry princess."

"Are we doing that badly?" She asked, feeling Lotor giving her a comforting squeeze.

"We're managing." Came the Commander's answer. "The help from the Drules that defected to our side is just what we needed. But I fear if we pull back even a quarter of our forces at the stage of fighting, it would spell disaster for Arus."

"So we're on our own then." Lotor spoke, and Allura envied the confidence in his tone.

"At least for now." Agreed the Commander. "If the castle's forces can hold back the Drule long enough for a clear victory to become apparent in the battle over the planet, then we would be able to send reinforcements to you."

"Understood." Lotor said, and turned to Coran. "Just what is our situation? How big is the castle's remaining military in comparison to the Drule?"

"We're only a quarter of it's size." Coran replied, and Allura heard her cousin let out a fitful moan. Sabbath murmured something in her ear, the words too low for Allura to make them out. She hoped whatever he had said, gave Romelle comfort, a comfort Allura did not have the luxury of in the moment.

"Not good odds." Grumbled Lotor, and Coran nodded.

"It will be practically suicide to send them out." He sighed then, the advisor gesturing towards the view screen. "They're not just limited to ground attacks. There's a few ships hovering on the cliffside of the castle. They've already shot down any ships we tried to launch. It seems we will neither escape, nor fight that way."

"Damn!" exclaimed Lotor, and she turned in time to see his grimace. "They're boxing us in."

"What do we do?" Allura asked out loud. "Do we leave the castle? Do we stay to fight?"

"Yes." Both Coran and Lotor spoke at once, and then looked at each other.

"I think we should begin evacuating the castle." The Drule prince said, while Coran shook his head no.

"We might have a chance, slim as it is, to hold this ground until our forces can spare to send ships to our aid."

"That's an awfully big risk you're willing to take." Lotor pointed out, frowning at Coran.

"There's no guarantee that the princess and her cousin will be safe anywhere else on Arus." retorted Coran. "They might tear the planet up, searching for them. Do you want that?"

"No..." admitted Lotor. "But I'd feel better being on the move, than remaining here like a sitting target!"

"But at least here we are prepared for a long term siege. We have plenty of provisions to last us out several weeks should it come to that!" Coran exclaimed.

"I doubt the castle will remain intact long enough for us to go even one week, let alone several." Lotor snapped.

"Princess Allura, what do you think we should do?" Coran asked, and suddenly Allura found herself being stared at by both men. It made her nervous, and with that came feelings of uncertainty, Allura not knowing what to do.

"Is it really safer to remain here, than to flee?" Allura asked, looking urgently between both men. "Lotor, do you think they would extend their attacks to the rest of the planet, to find me?"

She could see he didn't want to answer, but when he did, there was no hesitation in his voice. "They won't stop once they take the castle and find it's rulers gone. They'll turn their attention to other places, to the cities and towns, and anywhere you could foreseeable hide. They'll be brutal as they try to hunt you down."

"And with that brutality will come the deaths of even more of my people." Allura realized with a sad sigh. "If by staying here, I can spare my people that..."

"I promised I would get you to safety when trouble came!" Lotor argued.

"But I can't put even more of my people at risk!" protested Allura, and Lotor seemed to twitch with annoyance.

"They're in danger regardless of what you do!" He pointed at the section of view screen that showed a devastated town, there seeming to be no life left among the people and animals.

She flinched, speaking slowly and softly. "And this is what they did knowing where I am..." Lotor made an angry sound, seeming to glower at her. "I think we should stay. Try to hold our position here in the castle."

"If it's what the princess wishes..." Coran began, and Allura nodded, trying to hide her uncertainty. Lotor began to scowl, and she reached out to touch him.

"It will just be for a few days. We can last that long..."

She was hurt when he shrugged off her touch, Lotor angry and glaring with real menace. "This is a foolish path you'd set us on! Allura, we are leaving." He said it with such certainty, with such a finality that had her taken aback. She opened and closed her mouth, silent for a second, then frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Did you not hear me? I gave my command..."

"No, you, gave an uncertain thought towards what we should do. It makes little sense to stay and risk your death at the hands of the Drule."

"It's my right to take that risk!" Allura pointed out, and Lotor practically growled at her.

"You want to talk rights? Fine. I'm exercising my right as your mate to get you to safety. To take you out of a bad situation." He stepped into her, hands reaching for her arms, and her jaw practically dropped open at his next words. "If I have to carry you, kicking and screaming all the way, then I will do it. But we are going to leave now."

"We...we can't!" Allura protested, trying to evade his grab. The people in the command center seemed uncertain as how to react, some of the technicians turning away from their consoles to watch in stunned dismay. "My people..."

"Will suffer regardless of what you do!" Lotor snapped back, succeeding in snagging hold of her right arm. He held her with a forceful grip, hauling her towards him so that he could secure her with both hands. Coran besides him began to anxiously wring his hands together, the man not sure what to do about this scene. "Allura, do you really think if you fall into the Drules' hands, that the rest of the planet won't suffer?"

"I..." He looked like he wanted to shake her, and she fell silent, just staring wide eyed at him.

"Once you are taken care of, the planet will be considered successfully conquered. The Drules won't hesitate to run wild on it's land, unleashing vicious cruelties to the people. It would be worse than death for some."

She couldn't help it, her eyes were starting to well up with tears, and his painful grip wasn't helping her to keep from crying.

"Allura, you must escape...you have to survive, because as long as you are free, the people still have a chance." Lotor continued. "Yes, there will be deaths, and yes there will be suffering, but we can buy time for the Arusian fleet to send the reinforcements needed to take care of the Drule ground forces. The people will still have hope of freedom, so long as their ruler remains free."

He was swaying her, bit by bit with his words, though she was still so uncertain. He looked frustrated that she didn't readily agree, Lotor bending to touch foreheads with her. An earnest look was in his eyes, the prince speaking so softly she was sure his words carried to her ears alone. "I can't bear the thought of something happening to you. Especially if I can prevent it..."

She remembered then something he had told her, words about how a male Drule would override a female's decisions, if the woman was set on doing something that would put her in danger. She realized then she was fighting against Lotor's instincts to protect her, and Allura didn't think she could persuade him to do anything other than the course he saw as best for them.

"Coran..." Her voice came out soft, she had to clear her throat before she could speak louder. "Give the orders. We will be evacuating the castle."

"Yes, princess..." Coran didn't sound like he was happy with her decision, but he moved to relay it.

"Get Captain Darius on a line..." added Allura. "He needs to pick men that will guard us as we flee the castle."

"Of course." Coran nodded.

"It will take time..." Allura began, looking at a relieved Lotor. "I won't leave anyone behind. You understand that?" He nodded, and she nearly wilted with her own relief. She hadn't looked forward to remaining in the castle, waiting for the Drule to come in and take her life. Yes, she had been prepared to do it, and to do it with dignity, but the thought of living through this nightmare was a great relief.

"How are the castle's shield holding up?" Lotor asked Coran, and it was technician who answered.

"We are at maximum output at 97 percent and holding."

"I see." Lotor was frowning, sounding displeased at the information relayed to him. "We'll have to send out the army to engage the Drules. We need the time they will buy us to get everyone out of the castle."

She frowned then, not liking the thought that the soldiers would most likely be going out to their deaths, all in order to buy her the time needed to escape safely. Lotor noticed her displeasure, and he reached up to smooth back her unruly curls. "It's the only way." He explained. "Their sacrifice will allow us to live and remain free all the longer."

"It's still so sad..." She whispered, feeling the first of her tears slip down her cheeks. "And frustrating!" He just tried to wipe away her tears, hugging her with one arm to him. She didn't break down into sobbing, Allura trying to be strong, to be a pillar of strength for her people. The time to cry would come later, but for now she must be brave.

She glanced over at Romelle, who still looked so pale. Her eyes were fear stricken, and she had clasped her hands together as though praying. Sabbath hovered protectively besides her, the Drule watching her intently as though he feared she would collapse at any moment. "I'm sorry cousin." Allura called out to Romelle. "This is not the kind of vacation I'd wish on anyone."

Romelle blinked slowly, then cracked a weak smile that trembled at the corners of her mouth. "Are you kidding? It's been nothing but non stop excitement since I arrived. A kidnapping, a rescue, and now an evacuation!"

Allura let out a twisted laugh, finding the humor in Romelle's words. "We have to get the people ready for that last one." Allura realized out loud. She went to step away from Lotor, but he held onto her, and she didn't try to fight her way free of his embrace. "They need to know what's going on. To prepare...things for our escape."

"Let me do that." Romelle offered. "I can oversee the preparations." Her smile was stronger then. "It will be one less thing for you to worry about."

Allura hesitated, but only long enough to realize her cousin wanted something to distract her from what was going on. If she kept busy, she wouldn't have time to give in to the fears gnawing away at her, and Allura couldn't begrudge her cousin that desire. "All right...Have them gather up as much supplies as they can carry. I'll not have us starving and scrounging for food during our escape."

"Just how we'll we escape?" Sabbath asked with a frown on his face. "Those ships in the sky are shooting down any of ours we try to launch."

"There are secret tunnels under the castle." Allura explained. "They lead to caves at the bottom of the cliffside. We'll be able to disappear into the woods, and travel that way while our enemies focus their attacks on the castle."

"We'll travel from village to village, trying to keep ahead of the Drule forces." Added Romelle. "I just hope those reinforcements come sooner rather than later!"

"Indeed we all do." agreed Lotor.

Romelle smiled one last time at Allura. "I better get to the supply room and see about keeping order down there."

"All right..." Allura began to say, just as a tremor shook the castle's floor. She and her cousin went wide eyed, Sabbath putting out a hand to steady Romelle. Her cousin did not jerk away from the unexpected touch, merely looking dismayed at the way the castle shook.

"What was that?" Romelle asked, and Allura could only shrug.

"They've begun bombarding the castle shields!" exclaimed a technician.

"That means we have to move fast." Lotor said, and everyone was nodding. Romelle turned to leave, and Sabbath stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm coming with you." His tone was such that it implied he would allow no arguments, and Romelle turned to look at him. Allura expected to see defiance in her cousin's eyes, but instead she gave the Drule a considering look. Her glance took in the whole of him, from his impressive muscled frame, to the determined look in his eyes. Allura wondered what Romelle thought in that moment, if she realized how handy it would be to have a Drule that was so devoted to her protection.

Whatever the case, Romelle gave a slight nod of her head, surprising everyone with her agreement. "Fine." She said out loud. "But let us hurry." Sabbath nodded, face serious as he followed close behind the princess. Allura turned to look at Lotor, who looked just as astonished as she felt.

"Trying times make for strange bedfellows." Was what he said to her, and she nearly laughed at that.

"I guess it does." She said, and felt the castle shake again. They hurried back to Coran's side, seeing the advisor huddled over a computer console.

"The shields are still holding..." Coran grimaced. "But just barely. Whatever they're using for bombs, it's strong. And we can't risk lowering the shields to let our castle's tower mounted defense systems fire back."

"The shields just have to hold for a few more hours." Allura told him. "They're still at 97 percent."

"And if they fall too low, can you not divert power from other parts of the castle?" Lotor asked, and Coran nodded.

"The climate control and lights will be the first to go."

Allura stared at the monitors, having realized the first of the Drule tanks were already on the castle's property. They were beginning the ascent up the hill that led to the castle, their treads grinding up the dirt and grass in thick clumps. The castle had just began to send out it's own men, their tanks looking far smaller in comparison to the skulled monstrosities the Drules drove.

On each side, behind the tanks were soldiers marching on foot. They all carried numerous weaponry, and were firing shots off into the opposing sides. Save for the tanks, there was little to no cover on the hill. The soldiers were falling under the assault of lasers, and it seemed for each Drule that was shot down, two more rose to take his place.

Allura shivered as she watched the brutal way lives were cut down, bodies littering the grass, stepped over or in some cases stepped on as the soldiers moved forward with their goals. The ships in the sky continued to drop bombs and missiles, causing the castle's shield to flicker at times. Those flickers worried her, for she knew it meant the shielding was weakening.

She was too consumed with watching the battles, to pay mind when Captain Darius entered the room. He immediately walked over to Lotor and Coran, and began holding a hushed conversation. Words drifted over to her, Allura picking up stray sentences, the men discussing the best course of action in fleeing the castle. She couldn't concentrate on that, not when a large Drule ship began accelerating it's speed.

Allura barely had time to react, giving out one word of warning before the ship rammed into the side of the castle, the shielding flickering like crazy against the assault of the large behemoth sized vessel.

Couldn't find a good way to end this one...I freaking hate this chapter. _

-To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yep...as you guess and by the events in this chapter, there's not much time for resting. It's gonna be action packed from here on out! Oh boy...X_X It's funny...fight scenes, well...it depends, I like hand to hand combat better than big battle scenes. THose hand to hand fights tend to flow easier for me to write, rather than trying to write about a bajillion ships shooting each other. It's hard to be creative with constant lasers shooting at one another scenes. I start running out of ways to not repeat myself! Looking forward to seeing that pic you mentioned! :D

Amanda, aw thanks. Hopefully you liked this chapter then even if it kicked my butt to write it! XD And yeah, Lotor would be this unstoppable force of rage if someone laid a finger on his Allura! XD


	44. Chapter 44

He had been in the midst of a discussion, Lotor trying to learn everything about the secret tunnels that led beneath the castle, when chaos struck. One of the larger ships of the Drule had forcefully brought down the castle's shielding, all by crashing the front of the ship into one of the towers. The shield which had been flickering steadily in a downwards descent of power, had not been able to stand up to such a direct assault.

When the shielding was brought down, screams of horror had filled the command center. For one brief instant they were left in completely darkness, not even the glow of the computers could be seen. And then power was restored, the lights dimmed down to be barely functional as most of their energy was being diverted to other areas of the castle.

Lotor knew it would not make a difference, when the Drule behemoth had crashed into the castle, they had taken out the side of one of it's towers. Even three flights down from the attack, the people of the command center had felt the tremors. So violent was the shaking, some of them ended up on their knees, footing becoming unstable for several moments.

Allura was one of the few who had fallen, and Lotor abruptly turned from Coran and Darius, to march towards her. She stayed kneeling, palms flat on the floor as she tried to get her bearings. Her face was as white as a sheet, and for a second she looked through him as he reached down to help her up. Lotor worried she was in shock, the prince easing her gently up off the floor.

She stood before him for a second, and then was sagging against him, arms going around his waist. She leaned heavily into him, and he could feel Allura's trembles, Lotor murmuring soothing noise to her as he began to pet her hair with his fingers.

"It's horrible..." She whispered, clinging to him. "How could they do such a thing? What if there was people in that tower?"

Lotor kept quiet about the fact that the potential loss of innocent life surely had not weighed heavily into the Drule's decision making process. Instead he continued to try to soothe her, offering up words he hoped were not a lie. "I'm sure by now everyone has evacuated from the higher levels..."

"Oh I hope so!" Allura said tearfully. He continued to hold her, easing his fingers from her hair, so that they wiped at the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. She really was too fragile to be in the midst of a war zone, and he damned Morduck and his father for putting her in such a situation.

"And we should do the same." Continued Lotor, and Allura's eyes widened.

"What? Now?" She pulled back with a frantic shake of her head. "But we haven't had nearly enough time to gather the supplies needed for our travels..."

"We'll have to do without." Lotor told her, speaking over her protests.

"And I don't know if everyone made it to the basement level yet..."

"We can't afford to worry about the others..." It was a hard truth, one that was necessary to their survival. "Allura, that ship has opened a way for the enemy soldiers to enter the castle. No doubt even now they are departing from it, and are making their way through the castle. We don't have time to talk this through, we have to get moving!"

"But..."

"Prince Lotor is right." He was grateful for Captain Darius' support, the guard moving towards them. "Princess...we have no way of knowing what is going on up there. Our monitors' power was knocked out, and we are close to being sitting targets in the darkness. We have to start making our way to the basement level..."

He stared at Allura, seeing her wilt, and close her eyes in defeat. "All right." She whispered, and even Lotor in his nearness had to strain to hear her voice. "We will go now..." Lotor hugged her, his every motion screaming his relief that she was making things easier for him.

Coran began talking, his voice carrying throughout the room as he told the technicians to leave their stations. The men and women were eager to obey, their fearful chatter dying down as they began heading out the room. The few remaining guards held back, waiting for the orders that would decide their fate.

"We will remain behind." Captain Darius decided, and Allura gasped. "If we can delay the Drule even for a few minutes, then it will be a worthwhile endeavor for us to

undertake."

Allura gasped out a protest. "No! Captain! If you remain here, you will most likely die, and so will your men!"

"Princess..." A bland smile from Darius, the man shaking his head sadly. "Do you have such little faith in our abilities as fighters?"

"What? No! Of course not!" She cried out, abashed.

"Then give us your approval and your blessing." Captain Darius urged her. "It is for your sake, and your people, that we do this."

She stared at him, and looked as though she would break down into even more tears, Lotor placing a hand on her shoulder in support. "All right...you have my blessing...but...do your best to come away alive!"

They were wasting time, but Lotor stuck out his hand to the captain. "You're a good man, captain."

"So are you." Darius nodded, and shook Lotor's hand. "Take care of the princess for me."

"That I will." Lotor said earnestly, before pulling back his hand, and taking hold of Allura's arm. She seemed to need that steadying touch, Allura walking as though drunk towards the command center's exit. Coran followed on their heels, and the trio began making their way to the nearest staircase.

The castle continued to shake every few minutes, and Allura let out a mournful sound. "Will there be anything left of my home before this nightmare is over and done with?"

Lotor shared a look with Coran, the man seeming weary and uncertain of what to say. "We'll rebuild whatever they destroy." The advisor said at last, and Allura sighed.

"It won't be the same..."

"They can destroy this building, but they can't take away the memories you have made here." Lotor told her, but she didn't seem reassured. Nor did she speak, Allura allowing the three of them to travel in silence towards the staircase.

As they reached it, they heard the sound of rushing footsteps, the party drawing to a halt. Lotor drew Allura behind his back, his stance going into a defensive pose as he waited to see just who was running up the staircase. He was unprepared for the sight of Gloria, and several other girls, each one looking wild eyed and frazzled. They cried out when they spied the trio, and Allura was already rushing towards them.

"Gloria! Marie! Tabitha!" Allura touched hands with each girl, the women seeming to gain comfort from each other. "What in the world are you doing here? You should be down by the tunnels!"

"Yes." Lotor was frowning at them, wondering why they had left the evacuation point. "Why are you here? What's going on?" His voice was stern, not betraying the worry he felt at the thought of something else going wrong.

"Oh it's horrible, your highness!" exclaimed Gloria. Allura seemed to tense up at those words, her back stiffening. "Romelle and Sabbath..."

"What about my cousin and Sabbath?" Allura asked, and Lotor could only wish the news would be that the two were fighting.

"They...they haven't come back yet!" Tabitha cried out, Allura's voice snapping out a question.

"Haven't come back yet? What do you mean?"

The three girls began babbling out answers, and Lotor drew forward to stand besides Allura. "One at a time." He ordered gruffly, and the girls exchanged looks before allowing Gloria to explain.

"There were a few maids who hadn't come down to basement." She said. "Nanny was among them..."

"Nanny?" A sharp gasp from Allura.

"Romelle insisted on going to get Nanny and the other maids herself." Continued Gloria.

"And Sabbath agreed to this?" Lotor's shock was no less at the women's hesitant nods.

"She didn't give him a choice!" Marie said. "She ordered him to come with her on this retrieval errand."

"Nanny and the other maids arrived soon after the lights went out..." added Tabitha. "But neither the princess nor the Drule returned..."

"Sabbath wouldn't leave Romelle's side." Lotor assured them. "Wherever they are, he's taking good care of her."

"We fear they went up to the third floor of the castle..." Gloria said, and Allura cried out a no. "Nanny said she and the other maids had been on the third floor when the call to evacuate came...and they did not run into anyone on their way down..."

"This is bad." Coran said, his mustache unable to hide his frown. "They could have been on the third floor when that ship hit the tower..." As he spoke, Allura suddenly broke away from the group, not saying a word as she began to run back the way they had just come from. Lotor didn't pause to listen to Coran and the girl's protests, he was already chasing after his mate.

"Allura come back here!" He shouted, trying to hold in his growl of annoyance. He knew she was most likely trying to head back to search for her cousin, and knew he couldn't allow her to do that. "There's nothing you can do!" he added, as she stayed several steps ahead of him. She was being surprisingly fast for a human female, darting around corners, and heading towards a stair case that led up to the higher levels.

He caught up to her on the second step, snatching hold of the back of her shirt. It was a wonder it didn't rip, so determined was Allura to avoid him. It didn't stop Lotor from jerking her back into his embrace, the princess struggling mightily to get free.

"Let me go Lotor!" She cried out, fighting him. She grabbed onto the stair's railing with one hand, determined to cling to it in an effort to keep him from dragging her to the basement. "I have to..."

"You have to what?" Lotor demanded, working to pry her fingers off the railing. "Your cousin and Sabbath are in enough danger without you adding to it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allura gasped out in indignation. He wisely did not answer, and Allura began to list off the ways they could be in trouble. "They could be hurt, or trapped, or even facing off against the Drule invaders! We can't just leave them to that fate. We have to help them!"

"Allura...Listen to me!" Lotor managed to pull her off the railing, spinning her around to face him on the stairs. "This castle is under attack, soldiers are running rampant on the upper floors for all we know!"

"Which means we have to hurry!"

"Allura, no...we're leaving. If they are still alive..." Lotor began, and Allura gasped in horror.

"What do you mean if?"

"If they are still alive..." He tried again, fingers digging into her struggling form. "Sabbath will do his best to protect Romelle."

"What if his best is not enough?" Allura demanded tearfully.

"You've tasted a small sample of what a Drule does when his mate is in danger. Sabbath's fury will be unleashed if anyone so much as look at your cousin funny!" Lotor told her. "Now come with me..."

"Lotor, please...every minute we waste talking about this, is another minute we could have spent looking for them..." Her tone was begging, but Lotor didn't consider giving in. "Please...I'll go back willingly, but only if you promise to look for them!"

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment, knowing he didn't need to make a deal with her. He could easily carry her off, despite her kicks and her screams. But then she would probably spend the rest of her life hating him, especially if her cousin did end up dead.

"All right." Lotor agreed at last, cautiously letting go of her. "I'll do a quick but thorough search for them. But you have to go to the evacuation point NOW." Tears were streaming down her face, but she nodded gratefully.

"Yes." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a sob bubbling up between them. "Oh please...be careful, and find them!"

"I will do my best." Lotor promised her, and pushed her in the direction of the basement staircase. "Now go." Allura took an uncertain step away from him, and then another, casting backward glances at him. She must have realized he wasn't going to move until she was well out of sight, because then she took off running.

With a grumbled out sigh, Lotor drew his sword, and began making his way up the staircase. He wasn't entirely happy with the choice he had made, and yet felt it necessary in order to ensure their future happiness.

The lights were dimmer yet on the second floor, but the glow of his sword helped illuminate the area around him for several feet. He walked past doors, some open, some closed, Lotor peering inside them all. He didn't see signs of anyone, and most of the rooms looked immaculate, save for the ones that were directly beneath the third floor's damaged tower.

It was those that had rubble strewn about the floor, Lotor carefully picking his way over bits that had fallen from the ceiling. In front of one such door, lay chunks of the ceiling, along with caved in furniture. He thought he could hear a faint pounding coming from the other side of the door, and it was with a feeling of dread in his stomach that he approached it.

Once in front of the door, he could hear the pounding continuing, and the muffled cry of voices. At least two people were trapped on the other side, and they weren't happy about their circumstances. He couldn't make out the words they were saying, but he could hear the emotions they projected.

With a sigh, Lotor rapped his knuckles on the door, to let then know he was there. It got quiet for a moment, and then the voices grew excited, raising in volume. It still didn't let him make out what they were saying, and Lotor shouted at them to be patient. He sheathed his sword, and began to work to move some of the rubble out of the way. He actually got a very huge chunk of ceiling off of a collapsed chair, when he heard the sound of footsteps charging towards him.

With a curse, he dropped the ceiling pieces, and drew his sword. He was already diving to land behind a large piece of rubble, when laser fire erupted all around him. The hall was filled with the colorful lights of the lasers, some of the bolts charring the wallpaper of the walls, or ricocheting off his twirling sword. On the heels of the lasers, came the Drule soldiers, the men marching forward until they realized their blasts were being bounced back to them.

Several of the soldiers hit the floor, trying to avoid the ricocheting lasers, while others were hit square in the chest, dropping down dead to the floor. Lotor continued to move his sword in rapid, complex patterns, cursing the fact that he was pinned in place with no opening to make a run for it. Not that he could risk turning his back long enough to run in that direction.

The laser fire continued, and Lotor worried that he would tire before they ran out of charges for their weapons. The fighting needed to end, and quickly, if he wanted it to go in his favor. With a growl, and another complex twirl of his sword, he was rushing forward, the Drule soldiers shouting in surprise at his forward assault. The lasers bounced off his sword, and he swore he could feel the heat of the ones that passed by him, far too close for comfort.

He knew he was exceedingly lucky that the worst thing done to him was a laser that tore open the sleeve of his shirt. And then he was before the guards, diving into the midst of them, to began slashing outwards with his sword. They panicked, and chaos reigned, guards opening fire on each other as they tried to get a lock on Lotor's movements. He didn't allow them the chance, always on the move, sword slashing, blood spurting, splashing onto him and the people around him.

He wasn't always as precise as he would have liked with his attacks, some of the soldiers suffering instead of dying immediately. Body parts flew in the air, heads rolling, and arms falling to the floor. Lotor longed to pick up a blaster, and use it on the soldiers, but he had no break in the action to grab one.

It all happened within minutes, perhaps six in all, before the smarter soldiers wised up, and put away their blasters, to favor their own swords. Lotor was left to duel against seven sword bearing Drules, and as he finished off the last laser shooter, he was quick to grab the sword on the dying Drule's belt. He jerked it out of it's sheathe almost violently, giving both swords a twirl. He wasn't as confidant with his left hand as he was his right, but Lotor was determined to not be brought down by these men.

They charged him, trying to surround him. Lotor's arms were a blur, the prince parrying and thrusting, blocking one man's sword with his left hand, while stabbing forward into another man's chest with his right. It was just a quick thrust, the sword going in smoothly, and coming out just as fast. He was already kicking the body away from him, fighting with his left hand at one of the soldiers, when another sliced into his back.

Lotor held back his cry of pain, instead turning with real menace flashing in his eyes. He lashed out with his right arm, slashing open the face of the Drule who had attacked him. He then turned his attention to the five remaining soldiers, when he heard the sound of feet rushing to him. He swore, catching sight of more approaching Drules, and began fighting even more desperately and dirty.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, oh thank you! Glad it reads exciting. Man...that chapter, okay I wrote it right, and then as I was spellchecking, I realized what I wrote completely contradicted what I stated Drule males do when it comes to protecting their mates. Such as overriding the females decision that might put them in danger. So it ended up making the whole chapter messed up, I had to trash almost the entire thing and start over from a different angle. And it totally fried my brain having to rewrite the chapter. I'm sure one day in the future I'll like that chapter, but right now I just remember how drained I was after finishing the rewrite. X_X I had to take like a week or two off from writing because of 43!

Hee! I'm glad Sabbath is proving so popular! Even Romelle wised up to how good it is to have a Drule for a protector. Now if she'll wise up to the other aspects...XD Happy belated birthday by the way! *hugs*


	45. Chapter 45

The sound of marching feet drove Lotor onwards, the prince stabbing his sword into one of his five remaining opponents. The Drule cried out, a gurgle that ended with blood spurting from his lips. He jerked the Drule close to his body, using the dying man as a shield for the lasers that suddenly torpedoed his way. Cries of anger and disbelief arose around him, the enemy Drules with the swords hardly believing that their own men had opened up fire while they were caught in the cross hair.

It was a dirty tactic, the enemy Drules so eager to take out Lotor that they would sacrifice some of their own men in the process. He watched with impassive eyes as one of the sword wielders went flying back, a photon burst's impacting deep in his chest. Lotor himself was fine, the corpse shield becoming riddled with smoking craters on it's flesh, but protecting Lotor from the worst of the lasers.

He continued to hold onto the body, inching his way backwards towards a large piece of fallen ceiling. It wasn't until he was in range, that he shoved the body away from him, Lotor diving for cover amidst the frantic fire of the Drules. He knelt down, hating that he was pinned, and eyeing the floor before him. There was bodies and parts of them laying scattered, and the fates must be smiling on him, for a severed hand lay within his protective coverage. Within it's frozen finger's grasp was a blaster, and Lotor quickly pried it free of the hand's grip.

Checking the charger, Lotor saw he had quite enough blasts to play with, the prince turning to peer over the piece of ceiling he hid behind. A laser nearly sliced off the tip of his ear, Lotor swearing and jerking back down. But he raised the gun, levering it's charged tip on top of the rubble, and began to open fire. His shots were unsteady, wild and without target, but the Drules he was battling cursed, and all dove for cover as well.

It left a minute of cease fire, Lotor raising his head to take aim. His blast caught a solider in the back, the man in the midst of trying to run into an open doorway. The Drule screamed, and collapsed, smoke curling off his back in thick rolls.

And then one of his enemies opened fire, Lotor ducking back down. It became a game, one side would hold off shooting, long enough for Lotor to return fire. Sometimes he hit a person, sometimes he did not. But he wasn't making any kills aside from that first soldier.

Minutes turned into an hour, and Lotor wondered if Allura and the others had managed to leave the castle yet. He had the horrific suspicion that his mate would not leave without him, and he feared what would happen to her if he failed to kill these soldiers here and now. He checked his blaster's charge a second time, seeing he had used up thirty percent of it, and knew he had to make his shots count.

Lasers were singing the wall behind him, the Drule soldiers keeping constant with the firing of their weapons. And then it stopped, Lotor spying a soldier waving at him. The prince immediately went to shoot him, and the Drule jerked back out of sight. "Don't shoot"!

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"We have a bargain for you!" Came the answer.

"A bargain?" Lotor raised an eyebrow, and snorted. "What could you possibly offer me?"

"We won't kill you...if you surrender now." Lotor had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. "If you toss down your weapons, and don't put up a fight..."

"I refuse!" Lotor retorted, voice bristling with his anger. "You'll kill me at your first available convenience, but more than that, you'll hunt down my mate, and kill her!"

"We'll give her a quick death...a merciful one...it's better than any other option you have."

Lotor began to growl like a wild animal, infuriated at the words being spoken to him. "You won't get the chance to lay one hand on my woman!" he snarled. "I'll kill all of you...mark my words, you die today!" With that he was raising his blaster, firing off several quick shots in the direction of the voice's coverage.

"Fool!" Shouted the voice, and lasers began shooting at Lotor once more. He wondered if they knew he only had his sword, and a blaster that's charger was rapidly being depleted of energy. It didn't allow him to consider surrendering even for one instant, Lotor growling as he fired off blast after blast.

More time passed, maybe ten minutes in all, and the stand off continued. And then he heard the sound of more feet running, this time coming from the direction behind him. Lotor risked turning his head to peer over his shoulder, wondering if the Drule soldiers had succeeded in taking the bottom half of the castle. He was not expecting to see Captain Darius leading a handful of human soldiers towards him, but he felt elation all the same.

"Darius!" Lotor called out, and the humans all dove to hide behind doors or rubble. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess Allura insisted we come find you." The captain answered, and Lotor couldn't quite hide his relief. "And I see we are just in time."

"The humans will die quickly!" shouted one of the Drule soldiers, and the two sides began shooting off lasers, the hallway thick with the colorful beams of energy. No one was looking where they were shooting, merely holding up their weapons to fire off wild beams in the hopes of taking out an enemy or two. It soon became apparent they were at a standstill, no one on either side was dying, and it seemed the weapons would not run out of charges anytime soon.

"This is taking too long." One of the human guards complained. Lotor privately agreed, though Captain Darius admonished the guard.

"Quit your whining! And don't lose focus, or try to hurry. You'll just end up dead that way!"

"You'll end up dead anyway, human!" Sneered a Drule solider. "All of you will!"

"Shut up!" snapped a human guard, firing off a random laser towards the Drule's hiding spot.

"I don't like this..." Lotor muttered, and Darius made a questioning sound. "Reinforcements are bound to arrive...and as long as we're here, Allura won't leave the castle..." He both loved her for that endearing trait of loyalty, and cursed her for the fact, Lotor wanting Allura to get as far away as possible from the danger.

"But what do we do?" Captain Darius asked, and Lotor was just as at a loss as the human was. He mulled over thoughts, occasionally firing off a laser blast as time continued to tick on. He had no way of knowing what the situation was like outside the castle, if Arus' small military defense had already fallen in the face of the larger ground forces of the Drule. He couldn't even check, for with the power so badly damaged in the castle, the communication grid had been knocked offline, leaving them clueless in the dark.

The lasers continued to fly about the hallway, and Lotor eyed the way to freedom. If only there was a break in the laser fire, he could duck to another piece of large rubble, and then another, making his way back the way he had come. He didn't like the thought of fleeing from this fight, but he wanted to go down to the evacuation point and carry Allura away to safety. It tormented him, the thought of her waiting for him, anxious and upset, and foolishly remaining in a hot bed of war activity.

"Shit!" One of the human guards' cursing caught Lotor's attention, the prince being alerted to the fact more Drules were approaching. They wore the typical armor of Doom soldiers, and a few of them wore masks over their face, hiding their identities. At the same Lotor's side noticed this arrival, so did the enemy soldiers, and the Drules began taunting the humans, vicious in their insults.

"All right meat bags! You're dead now!"

"Reinforcements at last! You're so going down!"

"Prepare to meet your maker, pathetic and puny wastes of air!"

Lotor and Darius did not bother to retort, just staring in dismay at the new arrivals approaching. The human soldiers tried to be brave, and let out angry retorts of their own, but Lotor swore he could hear the fight dying in their voices.

Just as the new soldiers were inching forward, they suddenly opened fire. But not at Lotor and the humans, but at their own men. Drule shouts filled the air, pained and dying screams, men demanding why as they breathed their last breath. One soldier turned, and opened fire on the new arrivals, snarling on a scream. "Why did you betray us?"

He never got his answer, his body was riddled with laser blasts. Lotor knelt behind the rubble, and stared, not sure he dared give hope to the idea forming in his head. The human guards were staring, jaws dropped and gaping, and only one thought to fire off lasers.

A somewhat familiar voice snapped out an angry word, the man avoiding the laser blasts by ducking into an open doorway. "Call off your..." A hesitation, Lotor wondering what colorful choice of word the Drule had wanted to use. "Allies Prince. We mean you no harm."

"Friends of yours?" Darius wondered out loud, and Lotor shrugged.

"Hold your weapons." The prince ordered, and surprisingly the trigger happy human obeyed. "Who are you? why did you shoot your own men?"

"They're not my men." The Drule stepped into sight, and began to remove his mark. Lotor stared in surprise at the dark purple skin, seeing the face of the communications expert Ryder.

"Ryder!"

The Drule known as Ryder bowed, a slight smirk on his face. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner. It's absolute chaos upstairs."

"Am I glad to see you!" exclaimed Lotor, rising off his knees to stand. Darius also rose, and soon all the humans and Drules were mingling, the castle guards shaking hands, and clapping backs in gratitude and relief. "I had no idea there were any allies left on Arus!"

"Pardust couldn't get us all transferred in time. And it's a good thing too!" Ryder said. "Who knows what would have happened to you otherwise"

"We would have died." A young human guard said honestly. No one bothered to confirm or deny that statement.

"How many are there of you?" Lotor demanded. "is it enough to help us win this invasion?"

"There's not many of us here..." Ryder was apologetic. "Pretty much what you see before you is the most of us."

"Damn!"

"But it gets better." Ryder's smirk widened, fangs being flashed. "Morduck is in the castle."

"Morduck?" Lotor couldn't help it, a growl escaped him and he took a step forward.

"Easy big guy." Ryder said, holding out a steadying hand. "We can't go rushing up there half cocked without a plan."

"But if we kill Morduck, the invasion will fall apart without a leader!" Darius pointed out.

"Oh I didn't say we weren't going to kill him." Ryder said reassuringly. "Just, we got to take this slowly and carefully."

"We don't have much time." Lotor said impatiently. "The castle might fall to the ground forces at any second!"

"We can spare a few minutes for you to suit up." Ryder glanced at the human guards. "You guys too." A gesture of his arm took in the dead Drules. "Find armor that fits you. We'll be going up pretending to be part of the invaders."

Lotor suddenly realized why some of the soldiers were masked. The humans would need those masks, and so would Lotor, for the prince was too recognizable otherwise. "Ryder, you've thought of everything!" praised the prince, and Ryder allowed an immodest grin to cross his face.

"They don't call me an expert for nothing!"

Lotor laughed at that, and together with both humans and Drules, they began looting the corpses on the floor. As he searched for armor that would fit him, he remembered the reason why he had stopped here in the first place. A glance at the rubble blocked door had him smirking. He had a feeling it was Romelle and Sabbath that were trapped in that room, and made no attempt to call attention to that tidbit of information. Not when he thought some time together, alone and with no chance for either party to flee, could serve the pair well.

_~Sabbath.~_ He thought to himself with a subdued chuckle. _~You'll thank me for this later.~ _

No one called Lotor out on his grin, the men surely thinking Lotor was in good spirits over the upcoming capture and execution of Morduck. In truth, that too made Lotor smirk, the man taking wicked delight in the thought of what he would do to Morduck.

Sorry, short chapter. Couldn't be helped.

To be Continued...

-Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, you have my thanks as always! You're right with your thoughts about Allura and great suffering. The whole time I was writing this, I was imagining that she had not much experience with actual war. It's quite a shocker to her to be thrust into such a situation. And as you can see from this chapter, Sabbath and Romelle will still be spending time together in that room! *chortles* Soon I'll be able to post as a seperate story, the itnerlude saga which details what exactly went down while they were trapped. XD


	46. Chapter 46

The third floor of the castle lay in shambles, wreckage of the walls laying in pieces all along the corridor. Lotor could see the inside of some of the rooms, they laid exposed to his eyes, showing off the damage inside. Bits of furniture were knocked over, or broken into pieces, dust and dirt was everywhere, and valuable paintings and books lay ruined.

The behemoth sized carrier ship had driven through the eastern tower, smashing wall after wall, and digging up the floor to send chucks of it tumbling down to the second story. In some spots, there was holes, gaping wide to reveal what was on the other side of a cracked wall. It was through one of those holes that Lotor caught his first sight of the enemy Drules, the men moving about several corridors away.

He had yet to find Morduck, but just knowing he was in the building was enough to have Lotor's blood boiling, and his feet stepping quicker. Ryder had to quickly remind him to be careful, the floor was too unstable for the careless stomping of his feet. Lotor tried not to bristle with impatience as they made their way to where the other Drules were gathered, the prince missing little of the sights.

The carrier ship wasn't that badly damaged, save for the front of it's hull. There it bore dents, and shattered pieces of metal, and scarring from the castle's electrical shielding. The shielding hadn't been able to stay up, but it had managed to make it's mark on the ship before being knocked offline.

An emergency hatch was open on the side of the ship, the door located just short of being on the part that was outside the destroyed tower. It was through this hatch that Drules exited and entered the ship, the men carrying glowing sticks that allowed for light to flood the darkened tower. Lotor's eyes quickly adjusted to this new light source, and he began to count how many soldiers he saw.

There was enough here to overwhelm his small party of Drules and humans, and Lotor put a nervous hand on his sword's hilt. It was his first instinct to touch his sword, though he had several blasters and laser pistols on him, looted from the corpses on the second floor. It was just his preference that he rather fight with a sword, and it left him uneasy that he might have to rely on other means for this battle.

They continued to walk, only to be stopped by an angry voice shouting across the hall. Lotor already turned towards it, anticipation burning through him. He knew that smarmy sounding voice, and he almost growled out the man's name.

"Why have you come back?" Morduck snarled, and a group of soldiers around him obscured Lotor's vision of the Drule. "I ordered you to go down and take care of Lotor and the humans!"

"Ah...Commander..." Ryder's voice, calm and full of apology. "There's a bit of problem in doing that."

"Problem?" Morduck demanded sharply. "What problem?"

"The rubble from the collapsed part of the third floor...it's blocking any and all conceivable paths to the first floor." Came the smooth lie from Ryder. "The advance party you sent before us is working to remove it, but without the proper tools..."

"Get back down there and help them!" ordered Morduck.

"We need more man power..." explained Ryder. "Not to mention tools...Can you send down another contingent of men, while we retrieve the items?"

"Fine." A curt word from Morduck, and then the soldiers around him were moving so that an opening appeared in the group, allowing Lotor his first glimpse of the hated Drule. "You there...go downstairs." He gestured for the Drules to move, and the soldiers obeyed without hesitation. They walked past Lotor's group, and though the prince grew tense at their nearness, nothing happened.

Ryder led Lotor and his group closer to Morduck, the prince noticing there was a cache of weapons and an assortment of tools and implements that had been carried off the Drule warship. Ryder walked over to that assortment, and began browsing for something, taking care to hand freshly charged weapons to Darius and his men. Morduck seemed to pay them no mind, and the soldiers on the floor lessened their numbers by twenty, as they went down to deal with the blockage on the second floor.

There wasn't much time to delay, Lotor knew the soldiers would go down and find that not only was there no blockage on the floor, but also encounter the soldiers that had been left behind to lay in ambush of them. Holding onto his impatience, Lotor kept glancing at Morduck, to the point the man noticed and growled.

"What? Do you have something to say to me?"

"Actually I do..." Lotor said, aware of the heavy weight of what was a rapid fire assault rifle in his hands. His tone was impertinent, and before Morduck could issue out a retort, Lotor turned and opened fire on half of the remaining soldiers standing on the floor. There wasn't much time for them to react, the soldiers dropping to the floor, stunned unconscious by the lasers in the rifle.

Darius and his men reacted to Lotor's actions, using the weapons that had been handed to them to fire off their own ammunition at the soldiers. Lotor could hear them screaming, the shouts startled, Morduck sputtering angrily, as he moved to draw his own pistol. None of the laser fire came close to touching him, the commander being forced to watch his own soldiers be cut down before him.

Some of the Drules avoided being shot, having quicker reaction times as they lunged out of the way, into doorways, or behind rubble. They began to fire shots back, and one of the humans went down with a scream. With his mask on, it was impossible to tell which one, but Darius' men reacted with anger, several shots being lobbed towards the one who had murdered their coworker.

Morduck had recovered enough to shout out a command, his own pistol firing in an attempt to pick off one of Lotor's allies. "Call back the soldiers on the second floor! We have a breach of security!"

"All the reinforcements in the world won't do you any good!" Lotor tossed down the assault rifle, and drew off his mask. Morduck didn't so much as gasp, having guessed the identity behind at least one of the resistance.

"Lotor!" He hissed, and fired off three quick bursts of red lasers at the prince. Lotor already had his sword drawn, and with a twirl, the lasers were deflected back towards Morduck. The Drule commander was forced to do a little dance to avoid being shot, one of the lasers just missing his arm.

Trusting Darius and Ryder to guard his back, Lotor began to advance on Morduck, his sword blocking each of the man's frantic shots. "This has been a long time coming commander..."

"Indeed it has Lotor!" Morduck shouted, and took aim at Lotor's head. He didn't seem perturbed that the prince was blocking his shots, but he was beginning to back up with each step Lotor took forward. "You're a traitor to your world! Do you know what your father will do to you, what he will give me, if I bring you in?"

Lotor could very well imagine, but he didn't waste words on that. "You tried to hurt my mate." The words were hissed out, Lotor's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You threatened her with torture and death...for that alone I will kill you!"

"It all comes down to that blond bitch, doesn't it?" Morduck hardly seemed bothered by the growl Lotor let out, the man hateful. "She's weaken you, clouded your mind and your good sense. Look at you!" Morduck made a scoffing sound, and fired again. "Pandering to the humans, allying yourself with them, you're like a dog that has been leashed. A snake that has been defanged."

"I'm hardly defenseless" retorted Lotor, and Morduck let out a laugh. "Nor have I been weakened by being mated."

"Your mind's been addled!" shouted Morduck. "To even think of turning against your own men..."

"You want to talk about turning traitor?" Lotor interrupted with a shout. "What about you? Going behind my back, running to my father to have me stripped of my command!"

"What I did, I did out of necessity!" Morduck was hardly repentant, his hand reaching for his spare pistol as his current one fired off the last of it's charge. "I acted for the good of the Doom Empire. You were weakened, thinking of nothing but that woman! You couldn't even lead us, and frankly I'm surprised you have the presence of mind to stand here before me! How do you think your people will feel, to know you threw everything away for a woman?"

"Not all of us agree with the King!" Ryder shouted, lending his voice to support Lotor. He continued to fire lasers at the remaining soldiers, but the enemy Drules were rapidly being dwindled down in numbers. "How do you think the people will react when they find out you and the King ignored the sanctity of the mating bond! That you would try to do harm to the prince's mate!"

"We'll be a nation divided!" added another Drule, one Lotor did not know the name of. "And I believe there are more who will side with the prince then the King over this!"

"It's the hopes and dreams of the people to be mated!" said another Drule. "And you would have us turn our back on it, spit on that dream!"

"Not all of the Drule care for this mating nonsense!" retorted Morduck. "Your father is prime example of this!"

"Then my father is a fool!" Lotor hissed, sword twirling, lazon flashing. "He's a miserable old man, who spent his whole life cowering away from love! He never found his mate, and he wants the rest of us to be as pathetic and devoid of love as he is!"

He was almost within reach of the retreating commander, Morduck snarling viciously. "You don't have to be alive for me to collect a reward from the King!" The shots came quicker, Morduck almost frantic as he twisted, arm extended towards Lotor to keep his weapon trained on the prince. But he was making to run for it, and Lotor snarled out a command.

"Don't run from me!"

The words went ignored, Morduck almost careless as he fired at Lotor. The prince took off running, no longer doing a slow advance, sword arm busy as he deflected the lasers. Behind him he could hear both Darius and Ryder shouting, but he didn't even try to pay attention to their words, not even the warning Ryder shouted out.

"Be careful, the floor...!"

Morduck's feet pounded the dirt strew carpet, the man nimbly avoiding rubble. Lotor leapt over a large piece of broken wall, landing heavily on his feet. His sword arm swung out, Lotor attempting to slash open the back of Morduck's shirt.

"Coward!" Lotor spat out, disgust evident in his tone. "Stand and face me!" That got no reaction from Morduck, the man continuing to lead Lotor on a merry chase. "You speak about loyalty to our world...and yet you do not have enough of it to fight me in defense of it!"

Morduck spun around at that, and Lotor's sword nearly lopped off his head. But the man was dropping to one knee, hand reaching to pull a dagger out of his boot. "I didn't want to have to waste any more time on you!" sneered the commander, and he rose with an upwards jerk, dagger posed to slice open Lotor's belly.

Lotor let out a hiss, and just managed to avoid that slash, hearing Morduck's taunting laughter. "All your efforts are wasted! Doom's forces are practically knocking down the castle's door as we speak...it won't be long before we take the castle!"

"If I kill you, there will be no one else left to command them!"

"Pardust..." Morduck began, and Lotor cut him off with a laugh.

"General Pardust is on my side! Or did you not realize it when he led those ships to fight against yours?" Lotor smirked, and slashed his sword forward, tearing open Morduck's shirt. "Your chain of command is in shambles, the next in line is on my side! You're finished Morduck!"

"I'm not dead yet!" Morduck retorted, and stabbed forward with the dagger. Through a twist of immeasurably good luck, it speared into Lotor's hand, causing the prince's fingers to relax their hold on his sword. Lotor bit back a howl of pain, and lashed out with his leg, his knee ending up in Morduck's stomach. The dagger was dropped as breath was expelled from Morduck's body, and then Lotor threw himself forward to grab hold of the commander.

The Drule twisted, trying to wiggle free of Lotor's grip. He got himself positioned to give Lotor an elbow to the face, the prince snarling and back handing Morduck. His nose crunched under Lotor's fist, blood coating his nose and lips, and Morduck howled in pain. But he didn't let the pain distract him long, Morduck shoving at Lotor, trying to knock him off balance.

Lotor growled, the time for words over with as he slammed Morduck into what remained off a near wall. The force of his slam and the instability of the wall was such that pieces of it came down, stirring up dust and dirt. There was no time to choke on the dust, the men brawling, pushing and shoving, throwing punches, and kicking out legs. Lotor felt increasingly frustrated at how long this was taking, and the pain in his hand made him roar with anger. He knew Morduck need only delay him long enough for the castle to be taken, and then reinforcements would come.

Morduck was laughing, smug satisfaction radiating off him as he got his hands around Lotor's throat. They began to squeeze, and Lotor raised his knee, slamming it into Morduck's unprotected crotch. The commander let out a groan, fingers loosening their grip, enough for Lotor to twist free. The prince followed his freedom by snagging

hold of Morduck's jacket with his good hand, heaving him over his shoulder.

Morduck was airborne a short distance, before slamming onto the floor. Lotor immediately jumped on him, intending to pummel the commander with his fists. He got as

far as two punches, and then heard an awful noise, the floor groaning in protest from the abuse. Both his and Morduck's eyes widened, the men freezing. For one-second, over a shared glance, a silent truce was called, both of them wanting to get away from the danger.

But there was no time, they didn't even get further than pulling apart, and trying to crawl forward when the floor gave in. With a mighty cracking sound, the floor beneath them caved in, Lotor and Morduck tumbling downwards with startled shouts. They could heard the human and Drules shouting as well, but the words offered them no comfort, and soon even that was drowned out by the sound of the collapsing floor, and the rubble that fell with them.

Lotor hit the floor face up, and threw his arms over his head, trying to protect his face from falling debris. He coughed up plaster, dust and dirt covering his body. A heavy peace of ceiling lay on his bottom half, and for a second Lotor welcomed the weight, for to feel it meant he was still alive. The debris lessened in volume, only a few rocks the size of his fists continued to fall.

It was hard to see through the cloud of dust, and he twisted about, reaching to shove the piece of ceiling off his waist and legs. It was a struggle, even for him, the broken ceiling refusing to move. But bit by bit he got it off, pieces of it breaking off at the edge. There was no time to relax once free, he was aware his enemy could come for him at any time.

The thought spurred him to his feet, Lotor holding his bleeding, injured hand close to his chest. He worried that an infection would happen, the wound just as dirty and dust covered as the rest of him. Above him, he could hear the concerned voices of Ryder and Captain Darius, but he didn't dare shout that he had survived. Not without betraying his position to Morduck.

A cough was bubbling up within him, Lotor nearly choking as he tried to hold back. Some of the dust settled, allowing him to see a bit better though the area was darker here than on the third floor. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he let out a gasp, having spied Morduck. The man lay on his back, and protruding from his chest was a sharpened piece of rubble. It had cleanly speared him through from back to front, it's large tip coated red with the Drule's blood.

"Morduck!" Lotor shouted, at a loss to how he felt about this development. He almost felt like his kill had been stolen from him, and though he had wanted Morduck dead, he almost thought this way too violent, too ripe with suffering.

"Lotor..." Morduck let out a broken sound, and blood streamed past his lips. There was no doubt that things inside him were ruptured, the Drule didn't have much time to live.

Lotor walked towards the Drule, staring down at him with an expressionless face. Morduck struggled to say something, his mouth opening and closing several times, before ending on a gurgle. His eyes did not close, he was left to stare sightlessly at Lotor. The prince hesitated an instant, then lowered Morduck's eyelids. Once again he was aware of Ryder and Darius' shouts, and now he turned his face upwards to yell at them.

"I'm okay!" He shouted, tone emotionless. "Morduck is dead!"

"Thank God!" He heard Darius shout.

"Ryder...Get a communication out to all the Drules. Tell them their commander is dead, and that Pardust is the next in command."

"Right." Ryder said, voice yelling to be heard. "General...I mean Commander Pardust will have the invasion stopped immediately!"

"He better." Lotor murmured, thinking he wouldn't be able to handle another betrayal. It was too soon for relief to flow through him, Lotor staring at Morduck and knowing that except for the twisting of fate, that could have been HE who had been speared on a piece of ceiling. With a shudder he walked away from Morduck's body, going to sit on the far side of the room.

His hand still bled, and he shifted, jerking off his armor, to reach for the shirt beneath it. There he tore off large strips off it, and began winding it around the wound in his hand. He tightened the shirt strips to stop the bleeding, and then just stared at his bandaged hand. He hoped the damage was fixable, and he cursed himself for the carelessness he had shown in allowing Morduck to get in that blow.

He wasn't even sure what part of the castle he was in, everything was too grime covered to make out any familiar markings. It seemed to be a room though, and he hoped the entrance wasn't barricaded shut. With a sigh, he settled himself more comfortably, and closed his eyes, thinking no one would fault him if he took a little rest.

To be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, you'll just have to wait. XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, as you could see from this chapter, Morduck didn't get a chance to come near Allura. But he still got his ass handed to him! XD I can't wait to post the side story about Romelle and Sabbath. XD


	47. Chapter 47

There was few things that could compare to the moment when she had received word of her parent's accident and the deaths that had followed the crashing of their cruiser. In fact, nothing had ever come close to the feeling of hopelessness and dread, the emotion shattering grief that had filled her to know she would never see her mother's smile, never be hugged by her father again.

The waiting for news about Lotor, and whether or not he was safe, came close, and she knew if word had come that he had died, she would have been just as devastated as she had been for her parent's demise.

Fortunately, the news had been positive, Captain Darius returning to her to report the Drule prince had not only survived the encounter with their enemies, he had won them the victory they had needed. Allura had barely heard the rest of what Darius was saying, too flooded with relief that Lotor was alive. She just barely registered Darius' words that the prince was injured, having suffered a bad fall.

The reality of his injuries hit her all too soon, she was present when they carried Lotor out on a gurney, the prince heavily sedated. She had wanted to follow him onto one of the ships, but her duty to her people was pressing in on her on all sides, Allura's attention being demanded. So she had reluctantly allowed Lotor to be taken onto one of the Drule ships, a man named Ryder explaining that they were better suited to tend to the prince's injuries.

She certainly couldn't argue with that, not with her home in shambles. The third floor was all but unusable, and the second floor was little better off, bearing the brunt of the rubble that had fallen from the collapse of the eastern tower. It seemed only the first floor and basement were untouched, and those areas were crowded with people, cots being brought out to form make shifts beds to replace the bedrooms of the second and third floor.

She wondered at the state of her own bedroom, having spent the last few days in one of the storage rooms in the basement. It was odd to be sleeping among the reserves of food, but room had been limited. In fact she had shared the room with Nanny and Coran, cots squeezed in among the barrels and boxes of the storage room.

The limited medical facilities of the castle were cramped with soldiers, all humans who had fought the ground forces of the Drules and somehow survived. Their injuries were from mild to severe, the castle doctors working diligently to keep the deaths down to a minimum. The injured Drules had been taken aboard the ships, there to get the medical treatment they needed, and if they were enemies of Lotor and Arus, they were quickly tossed into the ships' holding cells.

Not that there was much room to house all of the enemy soldiers, even on ships as massive as the Drule war ships. Many of them were currently handcuffed, locked into the barracks until a more suitable solution could be found. They hadn't even begun to try and weed out those who might be able to turn loyal to Lotor's side of things, and Allura wondered if those who suddenly professed loyalty at the last minute could even be trusted.

She sighed, and the sound drew Nanny and Coran's attention, the pair hesitating before her on the staircase. She didn't so much as flush at the fact she had been caught making that sound, Allura gazing at her two caretakers for a moment. "It's nothing." She said at last, but they didn't seem to accept those words.

"Are you sure about this?" Coran asked, voice concerned. "We don't have to go up there." She knew for a fact that Coran and Nanny would have preferred her to remain on the bottom floors, but Allura shook her head, voice insistent as she spoke.

"I have too. I want to see the damage with my own eyes."

"I think it's too dangerous!" protested Nanny, not moving a step higher on the staircase. "The third floor is unstable, there's pieces of it everywhere on the second floor!"

"Then it's a good thing we are working to repair the damage." Allura said, calm in the face of Nanny's agitation. "Don't worry..." She added, voice softening. "I won't take that long. You can wait downstairs if you want..."

"No, I will come with you." Insisted Nanny, looking aghast at the thought of allowing Allura to walk into danger alone. "Besides...I need to see just how much work my maids and I will have, in order to clean this place up, and make it like home again."

"I hope it won't be too heavy a work load." Allura murmured, gesturing for Nanny and Coran to move on up the staircase. She followed them, steps turning less confidant as she got onto the second floor landing. Even here, there was plenty of displaced ceiling, the carpet bearing a thick dusting of plaster that bore numerous footprints on it.

Nanny made a sound, dismayed to see the wreckage, and even Allura shuddered at the sight. It was disheartening to see, and she strolled forward, taking careful step to avoid the rubble as best she could. They passed by open doors, and she was relieved to see that some of the rooms looked intact on the inside. But others made her sad, seeing the dirt and grime, the holes in the ceiling that allowed her to see all the way up to the wrecked third floor.

"This is going to be expensive to repair." Tsked Coran in a grave tone.

"We'll manage..." Allura replied, but even she was thinking of the cost. Some of the new buildings to the towns would have to be delayed, she'd have to be selfish and insist on her own home being repaired first.

"We always do." Agreed Coran, and they turned a corridor. At the far end of it, they could see several people, a mixture of Drule and human working to remove large pieces of rubble that stood blocking a door. The Drules that had allied themselves with Lotor were making themselves useful, trying to help with the clean up of the second floor. Even with their help, it proved to be a laborious task, and Allura wondered how bad the second floor had looked just two days ago.

She continued to walk forward, silently taking note of which rooms were damaged, and which were not. Nanny and Coran also moved, looking around, the woman clicking her tongue in disapproval. But Nanny kept quiet about what she thought, a fact that left Allura grateful, the princess is no mood to hear any negativity.

They drew closer to the working group of humans and Drules, the men not pausing to acknowledge them. They seemed intent on one door in particular, and it wasn't until Allura was almost upon them, that she realized there was voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Someone is trapped?" she asked in surprise, trying to make out the muffled sound of voices through the door.

"Yes." A Drule said, bringing an arm up to brush his hand against his sweat stained brow. "We're working to free them now."

"Don't let me stop you then!" She exclaimed, and stepped back so as not to get in the way of their work. But she continued to watch them, and part of her felt excitement bloom with her curiosity. Her cousin Romelle had been missing these last two days, along with the Drule Sabbath, and they had had no word of where either one could be. Allura didn't want to get her hopes up, but she began to pray that those trapped in the room, would prove to be her cousin and the Drule.

The men working on the door moved slow enough to stir Allura's impatience, though she understood they were being careful so as not to incur injuries. The voices on the other side of the door occasionally grew silent, and Allura had to fight to keep from urging the men to hurry. But at last the way to the door was clear, and the men began work on removing it from it's hinges.

Once the last screw was on done, the door fell backwards, and in a flurry of white skirts that were dirt strewn, Romelle appeared. She seemed to be in a hurry, and only Sabbath's hand on her arm stopped her. He gazed out into the hall, a look of caution in his eyes, and it was Allura who called out to him.

"It's all right Sabbath." She smiled gently at the pair. "You're among friends. The war was won, and it was in our favor!"

Sabbath looked at the Drules that were standing with the humans, then nodded slowly. He relaxed his grip on Romelle's arm, and she immediately ran forward, throwing her arms around Allura. She didn't care that her cousin was getting dirt on her, Allura was too glad to see Romelle. She laughed and returned the hug, voice a teasing chide as she spoke.

"You missed out on all the fun!"

Romelle let out a subdued laugh, squeezing Allura tighter in the hug. "It's a fun I could do without!" She pulled back, eyes critical as she looked Allura over. "Just what has been going on while we were trapped?"

"Oh, nothing much." Allura answered airily. "Just a full out invasion attack. Fortunately for us all, Lotor and the others managed to beat back the invaders commander, and end this war!"

"Thank the Gods for that!" murmured Romelle. Sabbath stepped closer to them, and Allura glanced at him curiously. He looked as serious as ever, but there appeared to be a kind of relaxation to his energy, the Drule not as tense and agitated as he usually was. She wondered at the cause of it but did not know how to ask without appearing nosy and rude.

"Where is the prince now?" Sabbath asked, and that got some of Allura's joy to be dimmed.

"He was injured." She explained. "They've taken him onboard one of the warships in order to be treated." Allura let out a sigh. "I'm afraid the castle doesn't have enough resources to help everyone at this point and time."

"It's all right." Sabbath assured her. "They will manage. I do not know the extent of the prince's injuries, but I do know he will fight to make a full recovery." Allura blinked at that, surprised at his words. "He has much to live for...much to return for." That got her blushing, Allura glancing shyly downwards.

"Hmph." Nanny made a disapproving sound, hardly liking what the Drule had to say. She seemed to have more to say, but Romelle stepped towards her, distracting the older woman with a hug. "Princess Romelle!" Nanny cried, and hugged the girl tighter. "I've been so worried. I heard you had gone looking for me, and I feel like it's my fault you've been trapped for these past few days."

"Don't blame yourself." Romelle said. "It was my choice to look for you. I couldn't have stood the thought if something had happened to you, when I could have prevented it!"

"But still..."

"But nothing." Romelle insisted. "I'm fine, and so are you. Everything worked out."

"I suppose..." Nanny suddenly glared at Sabbath. "But you were trapped with that filthy Drule for days on end! It must have been awful for you..."

"Er..." To Allura's surprise she noted Romelle had colored a deep pink. Her cousin actually glanced at Sabbath, then turned away, merely shrugging her shoulders. "I managed..."

Allura glanced at Sabbath, whose expression was unreadable. She saw him lift a hand to brush fingers though his hair, and it was then she realized that all his braids had been undone. She wondered at that, but was distracted by Nanny's fussing over her cousin.

"I bet you're glad to be back among civilized people!" Nanny exclaimed, and pulled back to look over Romelle. "You'll need a bath, and some food. I suspect you're starving after your ordeal."

"We both are." Sabbath interjected, and Nanny hmphed at him. That earned her a frown from the Drule, Sabbath stepping closer to the two women. "Romelle is tired and needs her rest."

"She can rest after she eats and gets cleaned." Nanny retorted. She then proceeded to ignore Sabbath, turning to look over Romelle again. "You weren't injured anywhere, were you?"

"Er no...I'm fine." Romelle quickly assured. "Just a little tired." Sabbath gave Nanny a pointed look, which the woman ignored.

"Come..." Allura said, and gestured for Nanny and Romelle to step ahead of her. "Let us go back down to the first floor. We'll feed you both, and then get you situated somewhere you can rest."

"That sounds lovely." Romelle replied, already moving forward. She seemed a bit shaky, walking forward with an odd limp. "I can't wait to sleep in a real bed..."

"That will have to go unanswered..." Allura said apologetically. "We've been making do with cots and blankets..." Romelle groaned at that, Sabbath striding towards her. He seemed overly concerned with the way Romelle was walking, and Allura got the feeling he was warring with his own instincts not to pick her up and carry her.

"It's terrible." Added Nanny, as she and Coran began to follow after Romelle and Sabbath. "With the second and third floor in such bad conditions, who knows how long it will be before the bedrooms are useable once more."

"Oh great..." Romelle grumbled out a complaint, seeming put out by the news.

"Well...you can always return to your kingdom during the castle's reconstruction." Allura suggested, and Romelle suddenly spun around, looking alarmed at the thought. Sabbath put out a steadying hand, and Allura thought it interesting that Romelle did not protest the touch.

"I wouldn't abandon you during this time!" Romelle exclaimed, leaving Allura to wonder why she was so insistent on remaining here in the castle.

"But it might be weeks, or even months before everything is back to the way it was." Allura pointed out. "It hardly makes for an ideal vacation for you."

"So we'll have to rough it for a while." Romelle shrugged. "It's no big deal." Allura just stared at her, shocked. Romelle gave a nervous little chuckle, then resumed walking, Sabbath her shadow.

They turned the corridor, in time to see a new Drule rushing up the stair case. "Now what..." grumbled Nanny, voice a little louder than necessary. But they all ignored her, continuing to move forward so that they met the Drule at the halfway point of the corridor.

"Ryder..." Allura greeted him with a smile, one that faded at the serious look on the Drule's face. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Lotor?" He gave a nod, and she gasped, worried anew. "What's happening...?"

"First let me assure you he's come out of surgery just fine." Ryder said. "He should be able to regain full use of his hand over time, with the proper amount of physical therapy. However..." She tensed up at that however, hardly able to relax over the news of his hand's repair. "It appears the wound has gotten infected. He's been raging with a fever for the last twenty-four hours...we've been doing everything we can to keep it from spiking any higher."

Her concern showed on her face, Allura clasping her hands together. "Is it that bad?"

"It's a bit...troublesome." Ryder allowed. "The medicine and ice baths are keeping it at bay, but just barely. Princess..." he suddenly dropped to one knee, head bowed in submission. "Please...won't you come and see him?"

"Come and see him? You mean on one of those ships?" It was Nanny who spoke, the woman shaking her head no, actions frantic. "As if we'd ever allow our princess to set foot on board one of your ships again!"

"Nanny!" gasped Allura, and Coran had his own to say.

"You are being rude Nanny."

"I am being cautious!" Nanny retorted. "They kidnapped Allura once, I've no doubt they'd do it again!"

"Lotor would not do that to me...not now!" Allura snapped, feeling anger amidst her concern for Lotor.

"How can you be so sure?" Nanny demanded, and Allura bristled with rage.

"Because he loves me!" She didn't even hesitate, she just blurted out the following. "And I love him!" It was worth it to see the shocked look on Nanny's face, the way she gasped and paled at Allura's words.

"Allura!"

"It's true!" Allura finished, and turned to Ryder. "Please...take me to Lotor at once."

"Of course princess." Ryder said, and stood. Allura moved to follow him, and Nanny snagged hold of her arm.

"No! You can't!" Nanny looked on the verge of hysterical tears, nose sniffling as she spoke. "They'll steal you away if you go onboard that ship!"

"You are overly paranoid!" Allura jerked her arm away, even as Nanny tried to pull her back. It left the older woman unbalanced, Coran reaching out to steady her.

"I have a right to be!" Nanny all but shouted. "After all they've done...!"

"You forget that not all the Drule are villains! Some are good, some are bad...and in the end it was Lotor and his allies who helped us to retain our freedom. The least you can do is show him some respect." Allura retorted. "Now...I'm going, with or without your approval!" She nodded stiffly to Ryder, who didn't try to hide his grin. She could still hear Nanny making protests, but Allura didn't pause, not even to reply to some of the more outrageous things the woman was saying. She could hear Coran and Romelle trying to calm down the woman, and Allura almost felt guilty that she left the pair to deal with a hysterical Nanny.

But she was more concerned over Lotor than anything else, the girl walking quicker as she followed Ryder down the stairs. "Thank you for coming with me." He told her, and she nodded.

"Nothing and no one could keep me away."

"Glad to hear it." Ryder said, approval in his tone. It made her wonder if the Drules had had doubts about their prince having a human for a mate. "I have to warn you. He's very sick...almost delusional at times..."

"It's that bad..." She whispered, upset.

"It's the fever that makes him that way. But I...I have hopes seeing you might help heal him." It was a curious thing Ryder said, Allura frowning puzzled at him. "It's the mating bond...if he sees what he has to return to...you just might give him the strength he needs to fight off this infection and fever."

"I...I see..." Allura murmured, shaken. They fell into silence as they traveled through the castle, each one lost to their own thoughts. Allura didn't know what if anything she could truly do for Lotor, but she was determined to try.

To Be Continued...

-Michelle

KMS5665, not to long...it depends on how far this story is posted. To post the side story would spoil some things. XD And really, I don't remember what made me decide. I do know people quickly warmed up to Sabbath, and the pairing of him to Romelle. I had some friends joking they were wearing team Sabbath t-shirts! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Hah ha, yeah he didn't get to do the finishing blow, but at least Lotor got to pound him a bit! XD Luckily for Romelle, there was no compromising position to be found! It really makes you wonder, doesn't it? :-p As for Zarkon, for a few days Pardust will be fooling him into thinking the war is going in Doom's favor. So they don't have to deal with Zarkon right away thank God! A moment to exhale if you will. And you're right, Drule princes are tough, but even they sometimes needs something to fight for. Allura will definitely help Lotor make a fast recovery!


	48. Chapter 48

She couldn't deny it, Allura found it more than a little strange and disconcerting to be onboard one of the Drule warships. Especially one that looked so similar to the vessel she had been held captive on, the seemingly endless gray corridors bearing the same architecture and design, right down to the red emblems and black markings on the wall.

In fact the only difference she could see was that there was a decided lack of Drule soldiers around. Many of them were off inside the castle of lions, helping out with the clean up and repair, or located in deeper bowels of the ship, guarding over the imprisoned Drules. The Drules she did see, all looked at her with strange expressions, Allura could almost swear it was reverent awe but she didn't know why she would earn such a look.

Ryder kept up a steady conversation, his voice distracting her from some of her worries about Lotor. He told her that for the time being the Drules imprisoned would stay as hostages, ones that would be ransomed off to the highest bidders in order to drum up money for the war effort against King Zarkon. Allura supposed it was better than outright killing them, though she thought it strange to make one's own people into possible slaves.

But a large quantity of the captured Drules remained openly hostile, belligerent and angry about the turn the invasion had taken. Arus simply did not have the holding space to keep them prisoner indefinitly, and without trust, Lotor and his allies wouldn't be able to have these men fight for them. It was a lot different with the captured ships, the vessels would be repaired, and used as the starting ground for Lotor's military assault against Doom.

It made her dizzy to think they would be going into another war so soon, and Allura remembered how she had promised to lend ships and men to Lotor's cause. She had yet to broach the subject with many people, and knew that to some it would be an unpopular choice. But one that was necessary, in order to defeat the enemy that continued to threaten Arus and her people's freedom.

Of course, Lotor had to recover if they were going to do anything about King Zarkon. If Lotor died from his infection, there would be plenty of displaced Drules on Arus, with no leader to rally under. They'd be homeless and outcasts from the Doom world, and would suffer as Arus fought against Doom's continued invasions.

All these worries fled from her mind when Ryder opened the door to Lotor's room. It was a private cabin, large and similar to the one she had shared with Lotor onboard the other ship. But she barely noticed the details, walking in a daze to the bedroom. She could see the door was open, and hear the whirling clicks, and beeps of the machinery around him. Her gaze did not stray, Allura staring at Lotor who lay almost unmoving in the bed.

She could swear his coloring had changed, the blue seeming darker from the sheen of sweat that coated his skin. He lay shirtless, bare chest gleaming with perspiration, the blankets carefully folded at the foot of the bed, so that she could see all he wore was thin, draw string pants. A Drule who she took to be the ship's doctor sat near to Lotor, a hand lifted to press a cooling cloth to Lotor's brow.

The doctor noticed her, and a question was in his eyes, Ryder drawing to a stop by the bed. "This is the prince's mate." The doctor's eyes seemed to light up in understanding, the man gesturing for Allura to approach. She did so nervously, almost frightened to make a sound lest it disturbed Lotor.

"His fever is almost too high..." The doctor was saying, the Drule pressing the wet cloth into her hands. It felt ice cold to her fingers, Allura numbly gripping it. "I fear if it spikes three more degrees...he won't be coming back from this..."

"No..." Allura whispered, horrified realization making it's way through her. The doctor was saying Lotor could die, and that was something she found simply unacceptable. "He can't die! He just can't!" She turned wet eyes to the doctor, imploring him with her words. "Can't you do something?"

"We've done everything possible to help him...it's out of my hands now."

Somehow Allura found herself perched on the bed next to Lotor, her shaking hand reaching out to brush the wet cloth over his face. She thought she saw his nostrils flare, Allura wondering if he was scenting her nearness. "What can I do to help him?" Allura asked, and nearly hissed when her fingers felt the heat of his skin. She didn't know how anyone could be that hot and not be burnt alive.

"Just stay with him..." advised the doctor. "It would give him comfort to know his mate is near..."

"Comfort?" She didn't ask this out loud, fearing they thought to soothe Lotor in his final moments with her presence. Her eyes began welling up with more tears, Allura trying not to break down and cry.

"Talk to him." Suggested Ryder, and numbly she nodded. She began to speak, even before the two Drules vacated the room, Ryder closing the door behind them.

"Lotor...it's not fair..." Allura said with a sniffle, continuing to brush the cloth over him. Occasionally she would dip it in a small bucket on the bedside table, the water kept cold by the ice cubes floating in the liquid. She focused mainly on his face, but occasionally brushed the cloth over his neck and chest. "You should be up and about, celebrating the victory. It's yours you know...you won it for Arus..."

She stared at his face as she talked, wondering if she imagined the flickering beneath his eyelids. Was he dreaming? "Morduck is dead...the enemy Drules are all captured, and General Pardust is commanding the armada to land on Arus. They're all waiting for you...to know your next command...to get ready for you take the throne of Doom from your father..."

An uneasy glance at the monitor showed his heart continued it's slow, steady pace, the wires extending to embed themselves into his arm. His right hand was freshly bandaged, the gauze hid the scar of surgery from her. "It's not just the Drule loyalists who celebrate. Arus itself lauds your victory, Captain Darius wants to be the first in line to shake your hand for all you've done..."

"Your assistance was invaluable to us, the knowledge you gave the Arusians fighting against the Drule armada helped them to maintain their positions, and last until Pardust could join in on the attack. You're a war hero...in more ways than one!" Allura added, and with her left hand reached to brush back his hair over his ears. He seemed to twitch at that, but then lay still once more.

"Lotor..." She sighed out his name, trying to think of what else to say. "Everyone is worried for you...what will happen to your allies if you don't pull through? What will happen to Arus...to me?" Allura bent over him, the first of her tears plopped down on his face. "Your father won't stop at just one defeat...everyone knows that. He'll continue to attack Arus unless he loses his power...My people and yours will suffer under Zarkon's rule..."

She noticed he began to move, to writhe about in agitation the more she spoke about his father. She didn't know if that was good or bad, and so Allura persisted in this line of thought. "He doesn't yet know he's been handed a loss...but when Morduck doesn't call in a status report, he'll grow suspicious...we're existing on borrowed time..."

Lotor let out a groan, and continued his agitated movements. He almost writhed off the bed, Allura dropping the cloth to grab at him in an attempt to hold him still. "It's okay...it's okay..." She soothed, realizing it was the wrong thing to talk about. "We still have time..." He was moaning again, it sounded like he was speaking in Drule and Allura didn't have the faintest notion what he was saying. She desperately cast about for something else to discuss, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Nanny's been cooking practically nonstop to feed everyone...her apple tarts are a big hit, even with the Drules." She forced a giggle out of her, though it felt hollow to her. "She's been very grudging about feeding them, but even she has to admit they played a big part in our victory."

He didn't settle down, continuing to move against her, muttering things under his breath. She could barely maintain her grip on his arms, and the more pressing concern was that he would rip out the wires or iv. "Romelle and Sabbath have been found. I don't know what if anything happened between those two. I'd like to think my cousin finally saw the wisdom of getting to know him better...after all, it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, being trapped with him for days on end!"

"Lotor..." She cautiously let go of him, to look for the cloth, frightened to think what would happen if she didn't keep cooling him off with the damp fabric. "There's so much I want to tell you, important things...things that should be said for the first time when both of us are awake and aware..." She suddenly gasped, Lotor's hand having snagged the back of her hair, the prince holding her still as he tried to lift himself up from the bed.

"LOTOR! What are you doing?" She cried out in alarm, hands shoving him back down. He grew even more agitated that she stopped him from whatever he was trying to do, and she practically laid down on top of him in an attempt to pin him down. His other hand joined the first in her hair, spilling it all around her as he took in deep lungful of air. Whatever he smelled, it got him to open his eyes, the lids snapping open to show the feverish gleam of gold.

She gazed up hopefully at him, but he seemed to look beyond her, his Drule becoming more hurried as he spoke. "I don't understand..." Allura cried, aware he was petting her like she was a cat. He was hardly calm, though he no longer writhed in place. She wondered where his fever was at, and tried to sit up. Those hands in her hair turned restraining, pushing her back down so that she stayed on top of him.

For the longest time they just stayed like that, Lotor talking to a vision she couldn't see, his fingers gliding through her hair. That gentle touch was misleading, any time she tried to move away he would instantly harden, holding her prisoner. Allura eventually sighed and just relaxed, listening to the sound of Lotor's voice and knowing that in a way, he was drawing comfort from her presence.

She was almost lulled to sleep, then his voice turned panicked. His hands no longer moved, they poised tense in her hair. She lifted her head cautiously, and saw a look of absolute worry on his face. He began to yell, and this time amidst the foreign words, she heard her name.

"I'm here!" Allura cried out, but Lotor continued to shout, tone almost begging at times. "Shhh...I'm here..." She soothed, reaching to caress a hand on his cheek. Suddenly his eyes gained focus, he looked at her and not whatever vision tormented her. She was thrilled, that pleasure lasted long enough for him to adjust his hold on her, Lotor suddenly shifting in the big bed, and slamming Allura against the pillows.

"Lotor!" She yelped, and stared up at him shocked. He looked down at her, and his expression was almost feral. He looked very much like a predator finding the prey he had hunted beneath him. She noted he was careful to hover his body over hers, wires growing taut as they stretched to their limit at his movements. For the longest moment in all of eternity he just stared at her, and she at him. Allura didn't dare move, not sure what was going on, but knowing he still looked feverish and delirious.

"Allura..." He sighed out her name, and then raised his left hand to her cheek. It was still so damn hot, and for a second she closed her eyes, trying not to cry at the heat he emanated. "Allura..." repeated Lotor, and she opened her eyes as he extended his thumb towards her mouth. That finger of his caressed over her bottom lip, and then nudged the tip inside. She tasted the salt of his skin, and inadvertently licked at his thumb. He seemed to smile at that, and then withdrew his thumb, doing another lingering caress of her lips.

"Lotor...do you see me? Do you know who I am?" She asked hopefully.

"Allura..." He whispered, and suddenly collapsed enough to bury his face against her neck. She gasped in surprise, Allura finding Lotor was licking and nibbling on the skin there, lips even going so far as to find her pulse point, and fasten in place there. She wondered if he was aware of how fast her heart had started beating, Allura noticing Lotor was fitting himself against her body, her legs spread around his.

She wasn't sure what to do, if she should stop him, and if he was healthy enough for this kind of activity. His skin felt incredibly hot against whatever of her flesh was exposed, and so far he hadn't done much except to kiss about the side of her neck. His hands were behaving themselves, but she wondered how long that would last, Allura listening to Lotor purr like a great big feline.

She risked a touch of his back, feeling his hair splayed and sticking to his damp skin. His purr increased in volume, a great rumbling sound that shivered it's way down her spine. He kissed his way to the front of her throat, and Allura found her lolling her head back to offer it up to his lips. Lotor hands moved, his body shifting so that he could haul up her shirt.

His hands touched her breasts, and what wasn't covered by her bra, felt the heat of his skin. Goose bumps seemed to break out across her skin, and she shivered as though cold. But it was impossible to feel a chill with Lotor's fever stricken hands touching her. He was taking such care, handling her like she was delicate porcelain, rubbing his hands over the front of her breasts over and over, until they peaked, pushing against the cotton fabric of her bra.

She made a small sound of pleasure, and wondered if he even heard her. Her body had grown accustomed to his touches, conditioned to the point she welcomed all bits of affection from him. She didn't try to fight, and Allura didn't try to get away, petting her hands down his back in encouragement.

Lotor continued to rub his hands in place over her bra covered nipples, to the point it maddened her, Allura wondering what he was waiting for. He stared at her face as he touched her, watching her carefully for her reaction. She risked a smile at him, and nodded her head. It seemed to please him, he was speaking in Drule again, babbling out words around her name.

Suddenly he was bending to nuzzle his face against the crook of her shoulder, and she felt the tremble that shook through his powerful body. Allura continued to pet him, and she began whispering things to him. "It's okay...I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever..." She realized she meant it too, she'd never part from his side if she could help it.

"This time has been spent realizing a lot of things..." Allura continued, feeling Lotor's lips moving, as he murmured things to her. "My attraction to you...my not caring what others will think...but more than that, my love for you." She suddenly grasped his cheeks, drawing his head up so she could look into his feverish eyes. "Yes, Lotor. I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time now...I was just letting my silly fears keep me from realizing that..."

"L...love?" It was the first word besides her name that she could understand, Lotor sounding so hopeful in the moment. "You love me?"

"I do." She raised her head up enough to kiss him, lips savoring the feel of his. His own lips moved, Lotor kissing her back, uncertainty turning to surety, the kiss almost savage in it's need. It was all molding lips, and dueling tongues, muscles doing velvety caresses against one another. She eased back her fingers, stroking through his hair, and down onto his back where she greedily ran her palms down his skin.

Lotor's trembles increased, and he made a needy sound, kissing her harder, tongue dipping into her mouth. Allura made a low keening sound, and clutched at him with her arms, trying to keep him trapped against her. It was Lotor who pulled back, gasping, breath coming out in harsh, needy pants. For once Allura had succeeded in stealing his breath away, a fact she accounted to his illness.

He stared at her for a long minute, breath coming out hard, to the point she feared he was having difficulty breathing. She wondered if he saw the concern in her eyes, Allura loosening her hold on him. "Lotor?"

He didn't respond, instead doing a slow downward slide of her body. It put his head about even with her breasts, and he used his teeth to snag hold of the bra, and pull it down. Her breasts popped free with a slight bounce, her nipples a rosy pink that competed with the blush on her face. "I don't think this is a good idea!" She squeaked out in protest. "I mean, you're sick...you're fever is spiking...you could die at any minute..."

She was completely ignored, Lotor nuzzling his face between her breasts, lips planting kisses across her skin. She was sure more goose bumps broke out across her flesh, and that was before her right nipple was completely captured by his mouth. At the first touch of moist mouth directly on her skin, she arched against him, leveraging off the bed as much as she could despite his pinning weight.

It felt like her entire body melted and twisted at the contact of his mouth, and she was sure she was flying when his good hand landed on her opposite breast. It was a heavy touch, one that weighted her down from floating completely away, Allura feeling Lotor flex and mold his fingers to her flesh. His fingernails were long, almost like claws with their sharp pointed tips.

Tips he gently scrapped over her flesh, sending pinpricks of sensation through her that wasn't unpleasant. Especially when he ran the tips over her nipple, the feeling at odds with the suction he was doing on her right breast. She was squirming beneath him from both actions, and his nails continued to tease her, scraping over and over her nipple to the point Allura thought she reached hypersensitivity.

She wasn't the only one reacting, Lotor was growing increasingly aroused, growling as he sucked greedily on her nipple. She could feel the bulge in his pants, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide the erection he was sporting. It seemed his fever wasn't stopping him from being able to perform, and she gasped out his name as he did a slow lick against her nipple.

His hands were on the move, Lotor hooking fingers into the waist band of her pants. He was impatient as he shoved them and her panties downwards, leaving Allura exposed to his gaze. He murmured more things in Drule, looking at her with such worship in his eyes. But when he went to touch her, he suddenly hesitated, fingers hovering over the blond curls surrounding her nether lips.

Once again Allura found herself reaching to catch Lotor's face, the princess drawing his gaze towards hers. She smiled encouragingly at him, and spoke the words she knew he was longing to hear. "It's okay...I want you to. I love you, and want to be with you always..." He blinked rapidly at her, and she pressed her mouth against his, never taking her eyes off him. "I'm committed to you and this relationship...I want to be with you always..."

"Allura...you mean it?" He whispered, and she nodded. "I must be dreaming."

"No dream." She let go of his face, and took his hand, Allura guiding it to cup the center of her body. His eyes seemed to widen, and then he hissed, his middle finger moving to rub across her moist flesh. It was the first time he had ever touched her in so direct a manner in that spot, and she gasped in shock. But it was a pleased kind of shock, Allura staring dazed at Lotor.

He smiled at her, and continued to stroke his fingers along her flesh, carefully touching each damp fold. She grew wetter yet, and Lotor began to mutter things in Drule again. "No!" Allura cried, and touched his lips with her fingers. "Say it so I can understand..."

He nodded, and began whispering to her. "You're so beautiful...hot and wet...but you could be wetter yet..." She didn't understand how, Allura thinking she was positively soaked from all he had done. He spread her lips with two of his fingers, and for once wasn't looking at her face, which made her blush. Especially with the intense way he looked at her, and the words he spoke. "You need a good tonguing."

"WHAT?" She couldn't help but shriek, especially when he put his mouth to her sex with a hissed out yes. Her gasps turned into shocked squeals, Allura unsure where to touch as Lotor fastened his mouth to her sex. She had had many fantastic scenarios run through her head when she had had those sexually charged dreams, but even with the knowledge the dreams had given her, they hadn't prepared her for the reality of Lotor's mouth down there.

She hadn't realized a man's tongue could move so quickly, or that when it did, it would make her go boneless, Allura falling back against the sheets. Her feet hiked up his back, soles pressing into his skin in response to his licking, her fingers fisting the bed sheets. Her nails weren't as sharp as his, they didn't' come close to tearing open the fabric.

"Lotor!" His name was a drawn out whine from her, and she gasped and cried out when his lips pursed around her clit. When he began to labor fierce suction on it, her hips lifted off the bed, Allura trying to press herself against his face. His hands grabbed hold of her, forcing her back down, and he followed, never ceasing that delicious suction. She was rapidly burning, and sure his fever had transferred to her, Allura on the cusp of pleasure, and delirious from it.

When she came, she was panting, staring dizzily at Lotor. She lay there, hands still forming fists on the bed, her legs still squeezing around him. He had to ask her to relax enough for him to shift about, Lotor pulling on the draw string to get his pants open. She barely noticed what he was doing, until she felt that hot piece of hard flesh rubbing against her slick sex, Lotor making sure to rub her moisture all over his dick. She felt him thrust in such a way that his cock rubbed across her overly sensitized clit, and Allura cried out again, nails digging into the mattress.

"I'll go slow..." Lotor told her, and she just whined in response. Especially when he continued to hesitate, the prince wearing a frown that looked out of place on his desire ridden face.

"What's wrong?" Allura managed to ask.

"Don't want to hurt you..." He admitted, looking frustrated.

"You won't..." She assured him. "I trust you." She reached for his arms, tugging him closer, feeling the delicious slide of his cock over her clit, which made her want to scream in pleasure. She settled for muffling that scream with a kiss, tongue penetrating into his mouth. And still he hesitated, to the point Allura began a full out assault on him, wiggling against him, and bringing her hands to rub and molest his ears. She turned his face to the side, listening to him growl out her name in warning tone.

"Allura...don't..."

"Don't what?" She breathed into his ear, then licked it. Her fingers played with the tip of the opposite ear, and she thought his cock was twitching in response to what she was doing.

"That! Don't do that!" Lotor cried out, and she actually smirked. She made a sound, beginning to suck on his ear's tip, and that was when Lotor lost the last of his control. He suddenly thrust into her, and she lost some of her smugness, a tortured sound leaving her as her hymen was torn. Lotor seemed to freeze in horror, and she reacted to that, wrapping her arms around him to keep him from pulling away from her.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" She repeated like a mantra, even though there was a slight burning pain within her. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate the few inches he had shoved inside her, leaving her to feel full in a way she had never felt before. Lotor trembled with the effort to control himself, forcing himself not to move, even as she continued to assure him she was fine.

It was bracing pain, one that cooled some of her ardor. But she wanted this, wanted him, so she continued to hold him to her, finding it ironic that Lotor seemed unable to escape her arms. "It's fine love..." She said after a few more moments. "You can move now..."

"I can move?" He sounded like an uncertain little boy, still trembling with restraint.

"Yes!" Allura gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then trailed her mouth down to lock on the front of his throat. That positioning hid her wince from him when he did a slow thrust forward, allowing the rest of him to slide into her. She almost panicked at how big he was, wondering if her body would run out of room before he seated himself completely. But somehow there was just enough room, Allura taking him to the hilt of his body.

Lotor's trembling increased, and then he began to pump his hips, dick sliding in and out of her slowly. She bit back a whine, the sound neither pleasure nor regret, Allura wondering for an instance why she had thought this had been a good idea. And then Lotor reached down between them with that sharp tipped nail of his, and ran it across her clit. Her body tightened around his, sparks of pleasure being fanned to a full blown flame.

It confused her how she could hurt and feel pleasure at the same time, and with her gasp, she looked up into Lotor's concerned eyes. They still looked a little glazed over, and his skin still felt too hot, but she felt reassured that he was so aware of her and what they were doing. "Do you want to stop?"

"NO!" Allura insisted, and Lotor seemed to sigh in relief.

"I don't think I could." He was honest in his admittance, moving his hips once more. Whenever he slid almost completely out of her body, instead of relief, she felt a sense of regret, Allura wanting him back inside her. He never kept her empty for long, Lotor's hips on a constant move, dick thrusting into her again and again. The force of his thrusts had her body jiggling, breasts bouncing hard against her chest.

She began to ease her hands down his back, onto she could grab onto his buttocks, fingers digging into his skin as she tried to pull him closer. He flashed her a wicked smile, and began to move just a little faster. It made her breath catch, then come out in a soft coo, Allura leaning back against the pillows as she gazed up at Lotor.

"I love you..." He told her, and began repeating the phrase over and over, dipping his head to kiss at her lips and then down her throat. Her heart was racing, and the pain had all but faded from her awareness. Her thighs clenched around his hips, and things in her tightened in possessive hold around him. Lotor continued to go slow, an act that belied the savage need she could feel in him. It showed in the energy vibrating through him, and she had to smile at the way he held himself back for her sake.

"It's okay..." Allura said, squeezing her hands on his ass. "You can go faster...I want you to..." She kissed him to stifle any protests that would force herself to repeat those words, and Lotor seemed to lose what little control he had left. His hips surged forward, his cock speeding faster in and out of her. Each slide produced delicious friction, and she moaned into his mouth.

His answering moan alerted her to a change in him, Lotor's hips almost pounding into her now. She felt him shudder, and then howl, his mouth lifting off hers, as he screamed out her name. She wasn't prepared for the hot rush of ejaculate inside her, Lotor shaking as he stared down at her, his cock pumping out jets of come. Allura did the only thing she could think of, she ran her fingers through his hair, and held still for his orgasm.

It seemed to go on and on, leaving Lotor panting and exhausted. In truth she felt just as tired, and with it came concern, Allura remembering Lotor was sick. She smoothed back his hair, watching his shoulder slump. He almost crushed her with his collapsing weight, Allura managing to wiggle free, and turn to look at him. He was resting with his head on the pillows, but his eyes were watching her.

"Lotor? Are you okay?" She asked, and dipped her fingers into the ice cold bucket of water. She brushed her wet fingers against his skin, trying to cool him down, and wasn't sure if she should laugh or not at his answer.

"Never been better." He said, even though his skin still felt too hot to her. His eyes were already drooping shut, but his arm reached to wrap around her waist, hauling her up against his body. She had the worrisome thought that someone might come in and see them in disarray, but Lotor's strong arm wouldn't allow her to leave the bed. Allura ended up sighing, and snuggling against him, watching his face as he drifted off to sleep with just the sounds of the machines beeping in the room.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, yep! The Drules would know how to treat their own kind better than the humans would. But that would hopefully change as they continue to have a relationship with the Drules. The two peoples can you know, exchange information on medical procedures for their own type. Sabbath and Romelle, well it will be a step forward, two steps back in terms of their dealings. Let's just say when Allura finally gets off the Drule ship, she'll have a small shock (though nothing too big since this is Romelle we're talking about, and she'll stubbornly fight to stay away from Sabbath for a while yet!) and cause some shocks of her own in the process! Heh...we're like a handful of chapters away from the part I mentioned to you a while back that Allura nearly gives Nanny a heart attack with her actions and words! If Nanny thought the "I love him." confession was bad enough, she ain't seen nothing yet!

Amanda, thank you. I'm glad you did! Hope you had fun on your trip. *giggles* Romelle and Sabbath's trapped room encounter will get a side story soon. I just want to get this story posted to a certain point before I start posting the four chapter interlude. :)


	49. Chapter 49

He didn't know for how long he had spent drifting in and out of half conscious states, spying people around him, the concerned faces of doctors and servants. Sometimes he would wake long enough to moan, feeling cold, wet cloth being rubbed all over him. It never seemed to cool him down, he was always burning, even when they moved him from bed to bathtub, leaving him to soak in frigid water that led his body to grow numb.

Other times when he opened his eyes he would see things, and sometimes those things were horrible. He saw his father, the man's figure tall and imposing, full of strength and vitality when Lotor felt at his weakest. The Drule King seemed to point and laugh maliciously at Lotor, hissing poison filled words that taunted to him of his failures.

It was enough to get Lotor to forget what had led him to this point of sickness, the prince fearing his father had won, that Arus had fallen, and with it, Allura killed. He'd become agitated, and scream, arguing, trying to rip the wires free of his arm as he tried to lunge out of bed to attack the vision of his father. People would hold him down, and he could not tell if they were friend or foe. For all Lotor knew, they were trying to keep him alive long enough for his father to take sadistic pleasure in torturing him.

Other times the visions were calming, leaving him feeling serene. He'd see Allura smiling at him, his mate curled up next to him in bed. She'd speak to him, and fuss over him, fingers brushing his hair back over his sensitive ears. Sometimes that imagined touch was enough to get him aroused, and he'd move about in the bed, until he could pin her.

It was when he was kissing soft pillows, that he would roar out his frustration, realizing he was having another hallucination. And yet visions of his mate always got to him in that way, Lotor reacting, trying to chase after her, catch her and make her real. Which is why when she appeared before him, her hands feeling solid on his skin, and her pleasing scent in his nose, he reacted at once, flipping her onto her back, and pinning her down.

He was confused when she didn't vanish, Lotor hesitating an instant before kissing her. She responded in an instant, lips parting in invitation to his tongue. He felt the tremble of her arms movement, and grabbed at her wrists, jerking her hands up over her head and pinning them there. He didn't want to be shoved away, didn't want the vision to escape him, and leave him alone or worse, be faced with the vision of his father.

His mate didn't struggle, merely kissing him back with what sounded like a throaty giggle. Her one leg lifted, hooking her foot over his back so that her toes rubbed the top of his ass. It was then that he realized she was too real, too full of life and motion to be a mere vision of a sick mind. His hands let go of her wrists, and he pulled back, though she followed him, eager for more kisses.

Lotor blinked in confusion at her, Allura throwing her arms around him as she pressed against him. She was trying to kiss him when he spoke, Lotor stuttering out her name. "A...Allura? You're here? You're real?"

"Of course I'm real." Laughter was in her blue eyes, his mate looking amused at him. "Lotor, are you still feverish?" She released her hold on him long enough to press the back of her hand to his brow, testing his temperature. "Perhaps I ought to call for the doctor...though you don't feel as warm as you did yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" He was foggy on the details, blinking rapidly as he stared at her.

"Yes. You've been very sick." Allura told him, and her smile faded. "It was very touch and go for a while. We feared you might not pull through. I...I was so worried for you..."

"I'm sorry," Lotor said, feeling bad for having made her worry.

"I know you didn't mean to..." Allura continued, and dropped her gaze down to his hand. "But you have to be more careful when you fight...you have to think about how it will affect ME if you get hurt or worse!"

"Worse?" he followed her gaze, and saw his hand heavily bandaged. Allura's fingers fiddled with the gauze, and then she was unwinding it, to reveal a nasty looking wound that was sewn together with thick stitches. She carefully avoided touching the stitching, but was clearly prodding at his palm.

"Good..." She sighed in relief. "The swelling has gone down." At his confused look, she hastened to explain. "This wound of yours got infected. To the point it made you very sick..." She reached for a fresh set of gauze and adhesive, and began wrapping up his hand again. "The infection played havoc on your body, gave you the worse fever I have ever born witness too!"

"I remember feeling like I was on fire..." He said in response to her words. He suddenly understood the need for all that ice water, Lotor wondering just how bad off he had been. "And seeing things...both good and bad..." He shuddered as he remembered Zarkon and his taunts, and the fear he had had over something happening to Allura. "It was terrible..."

"It was terrible just to watch you." Allura told him, finishing with his bandage. "I thought I would lose you..." She once again hugged him, her right hand cradling the back of his head as she clung to him. "I never want to go through that again."

Lotor breathed in the scent of her hair, his own arms going around her. "You won't." He promised. "I'll never leave you in such a situation again."

"You better not!" Allura said ferociously. "I don't ever want to sit next to my mate's sick bed, praying that it won't become his death bed again!"

"Your mate?" Lotor repeated, and pulled back to study her expression.

"What?" Her lips quirked in a smile, Allura curious. "What's with that look on your face?"

"It's just...I think this is the first time you've called me your mate..." He tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but ask. "What does this mean?"

"Mean?" She arched an eyebrow at him, making him spell it out for her.

"Yes...are you ready to accept me as your mate?"

"Well, I should certainly hope I am!" Allura exclaimed, a twinkle in her eyes. "After all..I did accept you into my body..." His expression turned shock, his jaw dropping. Allura saw the look on Lotor's face, and frowned.

"That was real?" He breathed out, and her eyes narrowed. "It wasn't a dream?" She formed a fist, then seemed to think better of it, grabbing a pillow from behind her. He was still staring at her shocked, when she whacked him with the pillow. He hardly reacted to that, remembering to close his mouth, only to open it again. "You mean...you and I...we...we had sex?"

"We made love!" She corrected, though Allura seemed put out by his words. He suddenly knocked the pillow out of her hands, and pulled her close to sniff at her skin. She wiggled and squirmed in his embrace, and it was absolutely delightful to hold such a lively woman though it made it difficult for him to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Allura, hold still!" he commanded, and buried his nose in the crook of her shoulder. He could smell the scent of fresh flowers, but mixed in with that scent was another. He realized it was his own personal scent, that of lazon and spice, though it wasn't strong enough to override Allura's flowers. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it sooner, the smell strong on her, hinting at just how much time they had spent rubbing against one another.

It shocked him, but more than that, it aroused him to think his woman was now smelling like his mate should. And with that arousal came the memories, Lotor experiencing flashbacks of the many times he had taken his mate, and loved her thoroughly. What he had thought was just visions of a sick mind, now had him doubting what was real and what wasn't, Lotor realizing they had to have made love many times indeed for Allura to bear his scent so heavily.

If he could have, Lotor would have turned red with a blush, so flustered was he over his fractured memories of their love makings, and his admittance of such. And then came worry, Lotor pulling back to stare at her aghast. "I acted like a beast!"

Her own eyes widened, Allura looking shocked. "Wh...what?"

"I was all over you!" He continued, remembering how he had pinned her down, and kissed her without her expressed approval. His memory was acting selective, just showing him all the parts he found cringe worthy.

"Well, yes..." Her agreement didn't help his worry, not even when Allura added the following. "But I LIKED it." He almost didn't register those words, running his left hand though his hair in an agitated manner. Allura's expression softened, and she reached to take hold of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Lotor, you didn't do anything wrong. I had accept you in that moment. I wanted you, just as badly as you wanted me. Although I would have had us wait until you were completely better..."

"You wanted me?" He repeated, and she nodded. "Even knowing that once we mated, you would have no chance to turn away from me?"

"I couldn't turn you away even if we hadn't mated." Allura said, and smiled at his confusion. "I realized something when waiting for news about you, even before you got sick. I knew if you had died fighting Morduck, I would have been devastated...I wouldn't have been able to face a life without you. I wouldn't want to!"

"Allura!"

"Let me finish...let me say the words you thought you only heard in a fever induced hallucination. I love you Lotor. I've loved you for some time now." She kissed him tenderly on the lips, letting adoration fill her eyes. "And I want to make a future with you...whatever that may entail..."

"Then marry me!" He said in all seriousness. "I want to make our mating as official among your people as it is among mine!"

"Of course." She answered him immediately. "I want you recognized as my husband."

"Then help me to make the preparations that need to be done." Lotor said, not sure how the humans went about finalizing their unions. With Drules all it took was the mates to be found, the act of loving one another enough proof to his people that they belonged together.

"We'll need a priest and some rings...and some witnesses...it shouldn't take that long to arrange..." Allura said, then frowned. "Although we might get some opposition from Nanny and Coran but...well...under the circumstances they won't be able to complain too much."

"The circumstances?" He was confused.

"Our time together hasn't exactly been chaste." Allura explained patiently. "It will be embarrassing, but if need be I'm prepared to detail to them just exactly what we did, and why you HAVE to marry me." His mate actually smirked then. "They'll insist you make an honest woman out of me!"

"I think you're already pretty honest." Lotor said, not familiar with the saying. It earned him his mate's laughter, the girl giggling over his misunderstanding. He was still confused when she threw her arms around him, and crawled onto his lap. As she hugged him, he suddenly didn't mind not understanding, too busy bringing his head down towards hers for a kiss.

"You must be starving!" Allura said, when they pulled apart. "The doctors been feeding you nutrients through the iv, but I bet it doesn't compare to real food."

"I am hungry." Lotor allowed, and then smirked, his hold turning possessive. "But not for food."

"Not for food?" She repeated, then widened her eyes in understanding. "OH!"

"Oh indeed." Lotor teased, and kissed her hard and possessive. The kiss wasn't the only erotic thing about the situation, just holding Allura in that just short of constricting hold pleased him. He was quickly going into a happy place, secure in the knowledge that not only did he have his mate in his arms, she had admitted to loving him, and wanting to be with him.

He found himself rubbing her back with his uninjured hand, casting small semi circles on her skin. The smallest of shudders worked their way through him, Lotor feeling his pulse elevate a notch, and his cock start to harden. Allura made a sound, surely feeling the throbbing evidence of his arousal poking into her from her seat on his lap. Not even the flimsy pants he wore could hide his erection, and he wondered what Allura wore underneath that oversized shirt of hers.

He found himself breathing more heavily, chest rising and falling with each deep breath. He was practically inhaling both their scents, and the arousal that colored them. Allura's blue eyes turned darker with desire, her lips looking pouty and swollen from the kisses he had given her. His bandaged hand joined the other on her back, and traced downwards, until he was reaching under her shirt. He discovered she wore no panties, and his grin grew larger as he cupped his hands on her bare bottom.

"My panties were ruined..." Allura said, a blush on her cheeks. "Someone ripped them with their nails..."

"Such a shame, but I don't mind..." Lotor told her, tilting her up a little with his hands.

"I don't really mind either..." Allura admitted, running her nails down both his arms. "They just get in the way..."

"My my..." Lotor grinned even wider. "My mate is such a naughty vixen for thinking such a thing!"

She flushed even redder, and shook her head no. "It was you who made me this way!"

Pity he couldn't remember all the thing he had done during his period of illness. But Lotor would make up for it, starting now. "I want...NEED to see you." He lowered her back on his lap, letting her rest her weight firmly on him. His fingers dipped into the v line neckline of the shirt, Lotor tugging it far enough away from her body, that he could glimpse Allura's breasts.

She nodded, and raised her arms, allowing him to jerk the shirt over her head, revealing her body to him. His breath caught in his throat, to see her completely nude was an awe inspiring moment, Lotor's voice bursting with praise. "Gods you're beautiful! From head to toe, all over!"

Allura blushed, and shook her head no. "I'm not..."

"Yes...yes you are." Lotor said, feeling happy that this beautiful and delicate woman was his and his alone. He adored everything about her, from her blue eyes and full pouty lips, to the long, tousled blond locks, and the large breasts that seemed almost bigger than his hands could hold. She had full hips, and a flat tummy, and the sun kissed color of her hair extended to the curls that covered her sex. Her legs were long, and her toes were cute, and put together, she was one very pleasing package. One that affected him every time he looked at her, and that was before she was undressed.

He warred with himself, torn between being helpless and wanting to toss her down, and ravish her, mark her savagely as his. Something must have shown in his eyes, because she reacted, Allura's pink tongue licking across her lips in a sensual glide. But more than that, a sniffing of his nose had him scenting her arousal, and a passing glance of his hands over her breasts had her nipples growing hard instantaneously.

His mouth watered for her nipples. Lotor wanting to suck on his mate's peaks with wild abandon. Yet that wasn't the only place he wanted to put his mouth, Lotor feeling like a smorgasbord had been offered up to him on a silver platter. Allura was desert, appetizer, and main course, all rolled up into one, and he didn't know where to begin. "I want to kiss you..."

"Okay." Allura sounded eager, and he smiled.

"I want to kiss you here..." he rubbed a thumb over a stiff nipple, and she seemed to shiver, closing her eyes in delight. They opened almost immediately when his fingers brushed between her legs. "And here..." He was already pushing her back against the mattress, body missing the feel of her in his lap, but looking forward to what he was about to do. But then she stopped him, her hand suddenly on the bulge in his pants.

"I want to kiss you there." The princess said, and Lotor stared, thanking his lucky stars for such a generous mate as his Allura was. "Who gets to go first?" That made Lotor smile, the prince noting his mate still retained much of her innocence.

"Both of us will go first." Lotor announced, and saw the look of confusion in her eyes.

"Really? How?" She asked, and was too taken aback by the frantic way he tore off his pants. He felt his mate's eyes on his cock, and felt it lengthen in response to her attention. He stood for one moment, letting her stare her fill, and then got back on the bed. Lotor scooped Allura up into his arms, then lay down so that he was under her. She immediately tried to kiss him, and he chuckled, and indulged her for a few seconds.

When they pulled apart, he began to explain, ordering her to straddle him, but to face the other direction. She did as he directed, uncertainty fading as she caught on to what they were about to do. He took hold of his mate's hips, and positioned her over his face, pulling her downwards at the exact moment she gripped his cock in her small hands. It wasn't the only sensation he felt, her breasts were pressing into him, nipples like tiny pebbles, and her hair spread across his lap. Her warm breath fanned across the moisture beaded head of his cock, causing him to twitch and throb out a reaction.

And then his mate licked at the head of his cock, tongue lapping and teasing at the moisture that pearled on the tip. For one brief moment he was distracted by the play of her tongue on his dick, Lotor purring out encouragement. The sounds he made emboldened his mate, Allura licking harder, kissing the underside of his cock, and working to plant a line of moisture downwards with her lips.

The scent of Allura's own arousal was beckoning him forward, Lotor extending his tongue to lick at her folds. She gasped and moaned, the throaty sound unlike anything he had ever heard his mate make before. Lotor wanted to hear Allura make that sound again, so he licked her in the same exact spot, waiting for the moan. She did not disappoint him, and then he began to kiss and suck at the flesh of her sex, loving her thoroughly with his mouth.

Allura kept right on moaning, wriggling in place on top of him, that he had to dig his fingers into her hips to hold her in place. He was doing his own writhing, Allura blowing on the head of his cock. He almost went into spasms when she opened her mouth, and took just the tip inside her. Her lips closed around him, and it was all Lotor could do not to thrust wildly into her. He was certain that any wild movement from him would scare his mate into never doing this again, so he tried to control himself. It was sheer torture that was only amped up when she slid two more inches into her mouth.

"Allura!" he cried out, then resumed his assault with his tongue. He felt as well as heard her moan, her head beginning to bob up and down as much cock as she dared take. What wasn't in her mouth was covered by her hand, Allura's fingers squeezing him to give him stimulation over every inch. Her hair moved, rubbing sensation across his thighs as she continued to swallow him down.

His tongue had faltered in the initial shock of what his mate was doing, and then he resumed his ministrations. His tongued probed at the entrance of her body, wiggling in as deep as it could reach, and lapping up the juices that were pouring out of her. They were both moaning, two voices in unison, wordless sounds of pleasure as they feasted on one another.

He only let her get in a few more sucks of his cock, and then he was stopping her. Allura was confused, looking at him with a lack of understanding. "I don't want to finish that way." He explained, and eased her off his body. He was shaking with need, and could barely hold it together long enough to get them in position. He was almost frantic as he rubbed against her soaked sex, wanting to wet himself thoroughly to avoid causing any needless pain to her.

Allura seemed just as frantic as he was, wiggling against him, her voice pleading out in sultry whines. He could barely concentrate on what he was doing, his hands holding Allura's legs apart as an artful slide of his hips had him pushing into her. His mate was still so new, still so tight, that he had difficulty entering. Allura was simply too inexperienced to know she should have relaxed, the girl tensing up as though bracing for pain. He could tell by her face there was none, just pleasure, Allura's head tossing back as she cried out his name.

"Lotor!" It took one more thrust to get his full erection inside her, and he bent over her body, kissing at her exposed throat. His lips fastened on the front of it, the mark he would leave would be just one more in a ring of similar bruises. As he licked and sucked at her skin, he found Allura's arms on his hips, the girl tugging frantically at him. He refused to be moved, Lotor just basking in her heat and wetness, staying still for a moment that seemed frozen in time.

His mate stayed hugged tight against him, and she began to work against him, tightening both her legs and sex around him in an attempt to goad him on. It was glorious, and Lotor growled in pleasure. She seemed to twitch at that growl, still pulling at him frantic, wanting him to move. Instead he growled out a fierce word, hands pulling at hers, and pinning her wrists to the bed.

"Mine." Lotor announced, and his mate cried out, ecstatic agreement in her voice.

"Yes, yours!"

It was more than just her words that had his body ringing with her approval, it was her body's never yielding grip, clinging to him more possessively than he had even known possible. He repeated the word, knowing she was his, had been his since the first thrust. His forever, to treasure and keep, and that no one and nothing could take that knowledge from him.

"Mine!" Lotor growled, and started to thrust. He was rapidly sinking into that place in his mind where it was all possessive instinct, Lotor holding Allura down as he began to thrust harder and harder. He maintained eye contact with her as he thrust, the Drule not happy until his mate began to pant and cry out with each forward push of his hips.

"Lotor! That feels so good...Oh Gods! Keep going!" Her words only goaded him on, driving him to go as deep as possible, burrowing hard into her. She continued to squeeze all around him, and her wild, excited cries increased in tempo, soon losing all meaning as words gave in to just sounds of pleasure. He knew she was building up to an explosive orgasm, and it made him work her even harder, breasts bouncing with every thrust.

His mate's head was turning from side to side, Allura panting and making fitful sounds. She was squealing, almost in tears, muttering something about it being too much pleasure. And then it happened, her climax washed over them both, Lotor bowing his head to nip at one stiff nipple. His lips drew on that stiff peak, sucking ferociously, and feeling the answering squeezes of his mate's climax.

It spurned him on to his own orgasm, and with a howl Lotor let go of her wrists to grab high up on her leg. With a loud pop of wet sound, her nipple sprang free of his lips, Lotor roaring with the force of his climax. He was pouring himself into his mate with complete abandon, body still pumping, Lotor yanking her right thigh up to wrap her close around him. His climax spilled out of him, and went on for what seemed like forever. He couldn't stop it, not could he let go of Allura, Lotor reduced to less than an animal. He was all cock, all pleasure, all spilled seed and biological imperative.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, none of his orgasms with the women before Allura could compare. He was shaken and seeing stars, and still had the presence of mind to go back on his knees, hauling Allura upright in his lap. She immediately latched arms around him, and he felt her nails scoring down his back, marking him and leaving him slightly bloody. He didn't mind, in fact he was proud, ecstatic that she was so pleasured that she would leave a sign of her favor for all to see on his skin.

Her body spasmed again, Allura going into another climax, one that was milking him for whatever remaining seed he had left. It was almost too much, Lotor biting down on Allura's left shoulder, his arms wound tight around her body. Even once their bodies calmed down, they sat like that, just holding one another as they tried to get their breaths back.

Neither one tried to speak, Lotor knew he couldn't even think beyond the moment, listening to their panting breaths. It was his stomach that broke the silence, a loud, hungry grumble emanating from it. He grew flustered to hear it, which lasted only long enough for Allura's giggles.

"Come..." She said, and with his reluctant assistance, climbed off his lap. "Let's get cleaned up, and then get you something to eat." She actually seemed to smirk, a twinkle in her eyes. "After all, one appetite has been satisfied, why not the other?"

He just nodded, not sure his legs had the strength to support his standing in the moment. Allura seemed no better, pausing to lay on the bed for another five minutes. Another half n hour would go by before either was dressed, and ready to face the doctors and the servants who would bring in a meal.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Amanda, thanks! Yep, delirious but still amorous! And very sweet as one expects from a mated Drule. XD ANd I'm glad you like my story so much! *hugs*


	50. Chapter 50

Allura had her hair pulled forward over her right shoulder, the long strands draping down past her breasts, the ends brushing against her lap. In her hand was a plain colored brush, supplied to her by one of the Drule servants. She ran that brush through her hair, fussing over one patch in particular that had a gnarled knot to it. Next to her, face propped up on his uninjured hand, lay Lotor. The prince was watching her with a serene expression, and she was conscious of fingers running lazily up and down her covered back.

Occasionally she felt him trying to tug up her shirt, pulling the fabric free of the belt cinched around her waist. "Lotor." A warning tone was in her voice, and that was enough to get him to let go of her shirt. But not before he played innocent, if he was an angel, his halo would practically shine.

"What?"

"You know what." Allura answered levelly, continuing to work the tangle out of her hair. He didn't protest, Lotor resuming tracing his fingers over the thread patterns on her shirt. She was relieved she could control him enough to keep him from pouncing on her, though Allura wasn't sure how much longer she could hold him off. And she knew that once he started with her, she wouldn't want to stop him.

"The doctor is running late." Lotor grumbled, reminding her of the reason why she was keeping him at bay. She just nodded her head, relieved when the brush moved through the patch that was now tangle free.

"Well...I'm sure he's a busy man." Allura said, turning to glance at Lotor. He lay on his stomach, positioned just to the side of her legs, his hair swept over his back. There wasn't nearly enough hair to hide all the scratches on his skin, Allura well aware of how badly she had scratched up his back in the throes of passion. It was a point of embarrassment to her, Allura wanting to clip her nails to avoid hurting Lotor in the future.

The Drule prince was just as adamant that she keep her nails long and sharp, Lotor insisting the marks were a badge of pride among mated pairs. She wasn't convinced, and she really wished he'd put on a shirt, rather than flaunt his marred back to the doctor and the servants who occasionally appeared to dote on the royal pair. The most recent intrusion had been this morning, when a female Drule arrived with both breakfast, and a change of clothing for them both. Allura had been surprised to see something from her closet, the girl wondering how the Drules had managed to spirit away the clothing under Nanny's watchful eyes.

Still she was grateful, Allura knowing it would be mortifying to have to leave the Drule ship dressed in an over sized soldiers' uniform. The outfit she had original worn to board the warship had been ruined, the culprit behind the damage laying next to her with a frustrated look in his eyes. She knew the reason behind the emotion, and Allura could admit to herself that she too felt it. And all because she was insisting they restrained themselves from expressign affection!

It had been days since Lotor's fever broke, and even before he had come out of the illness, they had been all over each other. Sometimes Allura wondered if Lotor would have made a quicker recovery if they had behaved when he was supposed to be resting. Other times she thought maybe her Drule had recovered because of what they had done.

Either way, this moment now, was the first time in four days that Lotor and Allura weren't all over each other. And mainly because Allura had put her foot down, pointing out the many responsibilities they had to attend to. As pleasurable as being in each other's embrace was proving to be, the duties of Arus and Lotor's rebellion would have to be dealt with eventually.

Lotor was playing the reluctant prince to perfection, the Drule insisting he wanted to do nothing more than revel in the experience of being with his mate. He was not above using all the wiles in his repertoire, and Allura was rapidly coming to realize that the prince's pout was something she was extremely weak too. That pout of his could be devastating in the right moment, and she feared the day he learned just how susceptible she was to it.

As it was, she too wondered why Doctor Sutarei was taking so long. It was enough to make a girl give in to her dashingly handsome and overly seductive mate. Only the thought of him walking in on them mid embrace kept her stiff besides Lotor. She continued to brush her hair, and tried to distract herself from the teasing caress on her back.

She took to studying the room, noticing details about it for the first time. She was intimately familiar with the bed, and the pattern on the ceiling, having often been on her back these last few days. Now she looked at the furniture, noting it wasn't as fine a selection as the items that had been in the prince's cabin aboard the other warship. It was still a high ranking room, belonging to a lesser in the chain of command. Allura wondered if that man or woman who the room had belonged to, was now gracing the holding cells with his or her presence.

Crowded by the bed was several machines, various medical equipment that she had no idea what most of them did. She was only sure of the machine meant to monitor Lotor's vitals, and even that had been unplugged once he had set it off ringing one too many times during their amorous play. Fortunately to Allura's relief, no one had barged into the bed room during those times, the nurse instead calling from the outer chamber, trying to ascertain if the prince was in need of medical assistance.

No one seemed to bat an eye here, that their prince was doing a bedroom romp with his lady, when he should be resting. In fact they seemed to expect it, and the few times she had seen the servants, there had been a knowing look in their eyes, and an approving smile on their faces. Lotor insisted that being with one's mate was the best medicine they could give a Drule, but it didn't lessen her embarrassment.

Lotor didn't understand that emotion in regard to what they were doing, not when he was so proud to have it be known that his mate had finally accepted him into her heart and into her bed. It was simply a cultural clash, Allura knowing that her people did not flaunt their adult relationships, especially where sex was concerned. She was beginning to worry more and more about how the Arusians would handle knowing there princess was involved with the prince, and she especially worried about those closest to her, who might discover just how deep a connection they had had without the exchanging of vows.

She wondered if Nanny's heart could take the news, and Allura found herself wishing she had been given a shirt with a high collar. She was well aware of the many love bites and kiss bruises on her neck and collar bone. That wasn't the only part of her body that was marked by Lotor's lips, but it was the most noticeable in this outfit she had been given.

She sighed, and ran the brush through her hair one last time, and Lotor's hand stilled. "What's wrong?" He was instantly alert to her change in mood, and she just shook her head.

"You'll find it silly."

"I doubt that very much. If it concerns you, it concerns me as well." Lotor said, and she smiled slightly.

"I'm just having cold feet." Allura told him, and he arched an eyebrow at her. "About telling people about our decision to be together." He started to frown, and she hastily continued speaking. "There will be some...judging going on...and people may try to cast doubts and insecurities on our relationship."

"What does it matter if they judge? We know what's right." Lotor stated, looking perplexed.

"I just...just don't want to upset anyone." She said at last. "And I know I can't make everyone happy...not all the time, and with all my choices."

"It's that woman you're worried about." Lotor grumbled. "That Nanny of yours." She allowed a quick nod, and he sighed. "What else must I do to win her approval?"

"I honestly don't know." Allura admitted. "I think she's always been of the opinion that no man is good enough for me."

"Maybe no human..." Lotor allowed, and smirked. "But this Drule on the other hand..." She stared at him for a long moment, Lotor radiating smug satisfaction. Allura then shifted, dropping the brush on the bed, and reaching behind her. "What are you looking for?"

"A pillow." She said, fingers snagging hold of one. "You deserve to be whacked for that smug comment."

"You wouldn't hit a sick man!" Lotor protested, and she flashed him a look.

"You haven't been sick in days!"

"But I'm still recovering." Lotor pointed out, only to have the pillow land on his head. He growled something under his breath, hands snatching the pillow off his face just as a knock was heard on the door.

"Ah! That must be Doctor Zutarei!" Allura said, hopping to her feet. She was already running to step into the outer chamber, Lotor flinging the pillow in her direction. It missed her by a long shot, Allura stepping out into the outer chamber, and jerking open the door. It was indeed the doctor who stood on the other side of it, expression slightly less serious than the first time she saw him. She had grown used to seeing him always in a somber mood, the Drule simply did not smile without an extreme reason too.

"How is he doing?" The doctor asked, and Allura gestured for him to follow her into the bedroom.

"You can see for yourself doctor..." She paused, and frowned for Lotor was still laying on his stomach. Only now he had his hair swept forward, every scratch showed off under the ceiling's light. She immediately colored in embarrassment, wondering why Lotor couldn't cover himself, and what the doctor must think of her. Indeed Zutarei gave her a side long glance, though it lacked a judgmental feel to it. Allura could have sworn his eyes were amused, and she was suddenly looking for the pillow Lotor had thrown, wanting to hit both Drules.

"I have some cream in my bag for those scratches." The doctor announced, glancing downwards as he opened his medical case.

"Don't bother." Lotor said, at last sitting up in an upright position. "They're a minor irritation at best. They won't even scar." The urge to hit Lotor with the pillow grew stronger, as did the burning heat in her cheeks.

The doctor walked over to the bed, and set his bag down next to Lotor. Allura watched as he began to test his pulse, and placed a thermometer under Lotor's tongue. The doctor nodded to himself, seeming satisfied with Lotor's pulse rate. Next he applied a blood pressure cuff to Lotor's arm, and just before he activated it, the thermometer beeped.

"Normal levels." Zutarei said approvingly. "Your body has cooled down tremendously since that first day." Lotor just nodded, seeming impatient for this to be over with. The doctor began to listen to his heart, and check his reflexes. Minutes dragged on, the doctor thorough in his examination, to the point Allura began to feel impatient.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Lotor asked, and the doctor answered.

"I want to run a full physical on you. Just to be safe." The doctor said. He glanced Allura's way. "Princess...if you would excuse us..." She realized there was things the doctor wanted privacy for, and she nodded.

"All right..."

"Allura wait!" Lotor called out, but she waved at him.

"The sooner you submit to the doctor's exam, the sooner you can leave this room." She smiled at him, trying not to smirk. "And I know you are eager to get back on your feet, and see what has been done in your absence." Allura knew she certainly was, even if all Lotor wanted to do was eat and make love. "Don't worry." She softened her expression, and walked over to him. The doctor moved a respectful distance, and Allura brushed a chaste kiss on Lotor's pouting lips. "You'll join me soon enough. And then we can begin making preparations for our wedding ceremony."

That got him to smile, Lotor always cheered at the thought of tying himself to Allura. "All right." He agreed, and caught her so that he deepened the kiss. "You can find your way off the ship?"

"I'm sure I can manage." Allura said, thinking she would just ask one of the soldiers if she got loss. Lotor still seemed reluctant to let her leave, his fingers lingering as she pulled away. He looked so forlorn at her exit, making her heart twinge in sympathy. Allura had to force herself to be strong as she walked out of the room, feeling Lotor's eyes on her back, the Drule prince willing her to return to him with intense looks.

She exited the cabin, and began walking the way she thought Ryder had led her onto the ship. It wasn't as though she was that familiar with the layout of the war vessel, and soon she was so turned around, that she had to stop one of the stray soldiers walking the halls to lead her off.

It took another ten minutes to traverse the warship, but soon she was stepping down the lowered ramp. The Arusian sun hung high in the sky, Allura lifted a hand to shield her eyes from it's bright light. For a second she just stood in the shade of the ramp, letting her eyes adjust. She breathed in the fresh air of Arus, noting it was better than the recycled air inside the ship.

Birds seemed to sing an uplifting song, one that matched her good sprits. In the distance she could hear voices, mostly men shouting, but it was an amicable sound. She looked towards the shouts, and saw the eastern side of the castle of lions, a huge scaffolding made of metal framework leaning against the damage side. She began walking the short distance to the castle, noting the many men who were working on the repairs, balancing securely on the scaffolding.

It was a mixture of Drules and humans who worked on her castle home, and all of them were shirtless and covered in the sweat of a hard day's work. They were currently working to repair the damaged wall of the second floor, and Allura thought she could make out the framework that would be the base upon which the third floor would be rebuilt.

There were large machines on the eastern lawn, including a cement mixer that was currently churning the liquid into a wet mess. Amidst the machinery and scaffolding were servants from the castle, predominately women who were carrying out food and drinks for the working men. She drew closer and spied her cousin Romelle, the girl was leaning against a wall, watching one man in particular.

It was with some amusement that Allura noticed it was Sabbath, his hair back in braids. He was also the only man to be wearing a shirt, and she wondered why. Suddenly she heard squeals, and turned to see Gloria and Tabitha rushing towards her, Marie hastily setting down a tray of sandwiches on a nearby table.

"Princess Allura!" All three cried, and Romelle turned to look in her direction. She smiled in greeting at them, and hurried towards them, and found herself enveloped in a three-way group hug. Romelle approached more slowly, carefully holding her long skirts up so as to avoid tripping on the stray pieces of construction.

"You're back!" exclaimed Gloria excitedly.

"We've been so worried!" added Marie.

"What happened to your neck?" Tabitha gasped, aghast. Allura blushed, and her hands flew to touch some of the marks on her throat, the girl once again wishing she had a scarf or high collar to hide her neck.

"It's...it's..." Allura was stuttering, not sure honesty was the best policy in this situation.

"So..." Romelle had reached them, and Allura noted she wore a high collar with her blue dress. "I take it this means the Drule has made a full recovery." Her cousin was also eyeing her throat, and her lips were twitching, Allura unsure if it was a frown or a smirk that Romelle was fighting.

"Just about." Allura said. "Lotor's with the doctor right now. If he gives his okay, he'll be allowed to leave the ship."

"I see." Romelle looked her over from head to toe, and Allura wondered what her cousin saw. "You know...you better hide those from Nanny. She won't understand."

"She won't understand what?" Gloria asked, looking confused.

"Oh Gloria." Sighed Tabitha, seeming disappointed that the girl missed the significance behind the marks on Allura's throat. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Nanny has been on the war path since you went on the Drule ship." Spoke up Marie. She seemed to shudder, looking frightened. "I wouldn't want to cross her in the mood she's been in. She's been absolutely brutal on the men."

"I'll do my best to avoid her then..." Allura said, and Romelle snickered.

"You won't be able to. She'll seek you out. It's a small shock she hasn't boarded the warship and carried you off to safety from the big bad Drules." Nervous laughter followed the words Romelle spoke, but Allura felt ill at the thought of Nanny barging her way into Lotor's cabin. Especially during one of their many intimate moments.

"Are you okay Allura?" questioned Tabitha, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little thirsty. Could someone get me something to drink?" Allura asked.

"Got it covered. Sabbath!" Romelle called out, and Allura's eyes widened. The Drule immediately hurried over, and Romelle faked looking at her nails. "We're thirsty. Get us something to drink." Even more astonishing, he nodded and took off to one of the refreshment tables, Allura's jaw dropping.

"You got him running your errands?" She managed to ask when she recovered, and had fresh orange juice in her hand. Romelle gave an airy nod of her head, and paused to sip at her own berry flavored drink.

"He does come in handy." She at last allowed, her lips twisted into odd half smile. "Especially for heavy lifting..."

"Your cousin has been spending the last few days sending that Drule running all over the castle on her errands." Explained Tabitha. "I've never seen a man as eager to please as that Drule."

"I wish I had a Drule..." A tinge of envy colored Gloria's wistful tone. Allura didn't know what to say to that, and she just colored as she thought of how eager to please HER Drule was.

"Why are you making him do your handiwork?" Allura demanded when she regain control of her voice. Some part of her recognized it was a marked improvement over Romelle's days of avoiding Sabbath completely, or the insulting way she would speak around him. But still she couldn't believe Romelle was making a servant out of the Drule. "Just what went on between you two when you were trapped."

"We came to an understanding." Answered Romelle, looking bored by this topic.

"An understanding?" squeaked out Allura, and Romelle turned away as though she was done talking. Had the world turned upside down while she was in that cabin with Lotor?

"Here princess..." Marie had produced a neckerchief from the pocket of her gingham patterned dress. "Wear this until those...marks fade."

"Thank you." Allura said, and began to secure the cloth around her neck. It didn't match her outfit, standing out in stark contrast to the colors she wore. But at least her neck was covered until she could reach the closet where her clothing had been moved too. "Does anyone know where Coran is?"

"Coran?" The girls echoed.

"Yes. I need to talk to him about things...things that will affect both Arus and the Drule's future." That was as far as Allura was willing to explain.

"I believe he's in his office, going over the repair expenses with a fine tooth comb." Romelle said.

"That sounds like him." Allura murmured. She nodded her thanks, and moved to walk to one of the castle's side entrances, one of the door's that wasn't obscured by the scaffolding and construction. It was no less quiet inside the castle, and she saw groups of people who all paused to either wish her well, inquire about Lotor's health, or want to discuss the victory Arus had pulled off.

Such conversation delayed her travels, and she was only halfway to Coran's first floor office when disaster struck in the form of a round face, heavy set woman with auburn curls. Nanny spotted Allura at the same time the princess spied the head of the household, and there was no helping it, she had to confront her.

"Princess!" Nanny cried, seeming to tear up on the spot. She ran towards Allura, and caught her up in a big bear hug, almost squeezing the breath out of Allura. The princess could only awkwardly pat the woman on the back, and wait for Nanny to let her go. "My baby! I thought I might never get to see you again! Oh let me look at you." She pulled back, holding Allura at arm's bay. "Ack...your skin...it's so pale...and your so thin. Have they even been feeding you?"

"Yes, Nanny, of course they have." Allura quickly assured her. Nanny did not relax, looking her over for any injury she could find. Allura noted the woman did not ask after Lotor's well being, and held bak a sigh. "I'm fine Nanny, really I am."

"What were you thinking?" Nanny suddenly shouted, and several castle guards jumped in shock at the volume of the woman's voice. "Going onboard one of those Drule ships?"

"Prince Lotor needed me." Allura began, and Nanny made a scoffing sound. "He did. He was very ill...he could have died."

"That would have been one less Drule blight upon the galaxy!" retorted Nanny.

Allura gasped. "Nanny!"

The woman's look became defensive. "He kidnapped you Allura."

"He let me go..."

"He came to invade our planet..." added Nanny to Lotor's list of crimes.

"He fought to keep us free." Retorted Allura, eyes narrowing into a fierce glare.

"He brought war to our planet, and nearly succeeding in bringing down our home on our heads." Nanny snapped.

Allura was defiant. "He's a hero that not only helped us fight a war, but without him we wouldn't have won it. It wouldn't have just been the second and third floor of the castle that was destroyed if Lotor hadn't been here to put a stop to Morduck and Zarkon's antics!"

Nanny seemed at the end of her list of crimes, making sputtering sounds. Allura moved to walk past her, and Nanny suddenly snatched her by the arm. "He puts you in danger every time he comes near you!"

"He makes me live, for the first time in my life!" exclaimed Allura, trying to jerk free of Nanny's grip.

"He's corrupting you...making you think and act in funny ways...and what's with this scarf?" Nanny was already reaching for it, jerking it off before Allura could do more than gasp.

"Nanny no!"

Silence followed the removal of the neckerchief, Nanny's eyes locking onto the marks that colored Allura's neck and collarbone. Then, a long, in drawn hiss of air, Nanny seeming to shake violently. "What is this?"

Allura brought a hand to her throat, but couldn't hide all the marks, Lotor having been overzealous in his use of his mouth. "You let that Drule do that to you?" Nanny was aghast, staring daggers at the offending marks.

Something came over Allura in that moment, the girl knowing there was no good reason for the bruises. Either they were love marks, or marks of abuse, and either way they would condemn Lotor in Nanny's eyes.

"Yes." She raised her head proudly, and lowered her hand, exposing the marks all the more fully. "I did."

Nanny's face turned red, her eyes seemed to bulge out of head, and the shaking increased in intensity. "Why? How?"

"Because I love him." Allura answered. "And he loves me, and we're going to be together." Nanny made a horrible noise, and she realized it was the woman's own attempt at a snicker.

"Have you gone out of your mind princess? No! I forbid this kind of behavior!"

"You forbid it?" Allura gasped out in disbelief.

"That's right. I won't allow you to throw your life away on that Drule!" She was shouting again, drawing attention from all the passerby's and guards in the hall.

"Won't allow me?" Allura made her own scoffing sound, shaking her head. "You can't STOP me!" She was aware of the audience, and couldn't control herself, even to spare herself some public humiliation. "I love Lotor, and we are going to be wed."

"Oh no you are not!"

"At this point, a marriage between us would only be a formality." She felt unnaturally smug, staring at Nanny. "We're already married by the customs of his people!"

The red, along with any other color in Nanny's face fled, leaving the woman pale and gasping. "What have you done?"

Seeing her Nanny look so stricken, Allura felt a moment's doubt about how she had just broken the news. "Nothing that can be reversed. The Drules don't believe in divorce."

All around them, people began muttering, and a few women ran off, no doubt to spread the words of the union between prince and princess. Nanny took a step back, and for a second she looked like she might faint. And then she was shouting, all but screaming her head off for Coran.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, hello hello! Looks like you're playing catch up on the chapters you missed. Glad you found some time to do some reading. ;) As always, I thank you for your continued enthusiasm for my story. :D I'm glad you enjoy it, and the Sabbath Romelle relationship that is developing. If you ever get a chance, you should pop over to the fanart/imagery page on my web sight and see the pics to see how Sabbath looks like!

I'm just recently into romance novels, like the last three years! I used to read fantasy and Terry Pratchett more. I just wish I had time to read all the books in my backlog. But oh! 43 I hated, cause I had to rewrite the whole chapter except for the opening paragraphs. See I had written it one way, and as I was spellchecking, I realized Lotor's actions in it completely contradicted what I stated a Drule would do to overirde a mate's bad decisions in order to protect her. SO I had to trash the chapter, and rewrite it a completely different way, totally different direction. I was so upset over having to rewrite an entire chapter, it left me drained creative wise. I had ended up taking a break from writing completely because of chapter 43. So that's why I hate 43 with a passion! But I'm glad you liked it. :)

So thanks again for all your comments! Yep, Morduck died pretty gruesomly! I know Merla's not your fave character, but a friend of mine wanted to see Ryder and Merla have sex, so I wrote a one shot that has nothing to do with Animal Attraction, where Ryder and Merla hook up. But I don't know if I should post it on fanfic net...Sabbath and Romelle will also get their own interlude series to detail what happened while they were trapped in the room together. That will be four chapters, so keep an eye out for the interlude!


	51. Chapter 51

She found herself in Coran's office, Nanny to the left of her, the woman agitated and glaring. Sitting behind the desk was Coran, his expression grave as he tried to piece together what was happening. Allura couldn't blame him for being confused, every time the princess tried to talk, Nanny would begin shouting, until Allura herself raised her own voice. The words would be lost, mangled into incomprehensive shouts that served no purpose except to upset everyone.

This was not the way Allura wanted to break the news to Coran, and Nanny was making the situation far more unpleasant that it should have been. Allura wondered why the woman hadn't grown hoarse from all her shouting, her vocal complaints progressing steadily for the last ten minutes until word of it had reached Coran's ears. He hadn't come to collect Nanny and the princess himself, instead sending two guards to escort the pair into his office.

There, for one instant, the two had been quiet under Coran's stern gaze. He hadn't needed to speak, to let his disapproval known, his eyes shone with it, his every mannerism screaming with it. It almost chastised Nanny, the woman subdued as she took a seat before Coran's desk. Allura took the other one, the borrowed neckerchief in her hands, fingers fiddling nervously with it.

Coran had glanced at the cloth, then raised his eyes to Allura's throat, spying the marks that so offended Nanny. His mustache didn't so much as twitch, nor was an eyebrow raised, but she felt the accusation in his eyes. Allura felt her face go crimson, and she had opened her mouth, ready to defend the marks and herself. At the first attempt to speak, Nanny had begun speaking as well, and when the governess realized Allura wasn't going to fall quiet, she began to raise her voice.

Allura had reacted with anger to that tactic, her own voice raising, until both were shouting. Coran had not raised his voice in response, sitting back and letting them work some of their anger out of their system that way. Now they had fallen silent, but Allura knew from experience Nanny would not remain quiet for long. She was grateful Coran's office was thick with sound proofed walls, no doubt the castle gossips were lurking outside it's door, trying to gleam even more fuel for the rumor mills. Allura's cheeks grew even warmer, the girl thinking how much damage she had done when she had blurted out the news of her union with Lotor for all present to hear.

She held back a sigh, and continued to play with the neckerchief, Coran making them wait five more minutes before speaking. "Now." Came his voice, his fingers drumming impatiently on the lacquered wood surface of his desk. "Just what is going on...?"

"Coran I..." Allura began, but Nanny immediately cut her off.

"Just look at her Coran!" Nanny cried, dramatically pointing at Allura's neck. "Just look what she allowed that Drule to do!"

Coran did indeed look, Allura not knowing if her embarrassment would be any less if she covered her neck once more with the neckerchief. Nanny wasn't done, flailing her one arm about, face angry and red as she spoke. "I knew, KNEW she shouldn't have gone aboard that Drule ship. Especially not without a chaperone! We should have refused to let her onboard, she should have stayed in the castle where she would have been safe from that filthy, perverted Drule!"

"He's not filthy, and he's not perverted!" Allura immediately retorted, feeling her anger rise up at Nanny's insults to Lotor. "And you'd know that if you'd take off your blinders, and stop looking at the Drules with hatred and disdain!"

Nanny made a scoffing sound, but it was Coran who spoke. "Allura is right...Lotor is an ally of ours...as is the Drule that are loyal to him. We've learned first hand that not all Drule are evil...we cannot hold them all at fault for the actions of their king."

"I don't care about their King, or the majority of their people, good or bad!" Nanny replied, her arm flailing having grown calm. "I'm concerned with one in particular, and his actions that have corrupted our princess!"

"He hasn't corrupted me!" Allura protested, and Nanny made a scoffing sound that ended on a loud sob.

"Oh?" She sniffled, managing to be haughty even through her tears. "Then what would you call this?"

Allura wasn't sure what to say, and it was Coran who spoke. "I understand that those two may have had a...youthful indiscretion, but really Nanny, is it any reason to get so upset?"

"Youthful indiscretion?" Nanny repeated with a snort. "He's ruined her, both her reputation, and her ability to get married!"

"My reputation is fine." Allura insisted. "As for marriage, that is a moot point."

"Moot point?" Nanny cried, and Allura nodded. But before she could say anything, Nanny was continuing. "You are the princess of Arus, your marriage union is to be carefully considered from all angles, to find the one that is best suited for the planet and her people."

"What about the one that is best for me?" demanded Allura, then shook her head. "What about one that would be both beneficial to Arus, and to my heart?"

"You are deluding yourself if you think the Drule will be good for Arus!" Nanny shouted. "They bring nothing but war and misery to wherever they travel!"

"That can't be true!" Allura said, and turned to Coran. "Lotor and his supporters, they helped Arus. They saved us from being invaded, from losing our freedom. And even now they work to help repair the damage that was done to the castle. I know an alliance with them would prove even more useful in the future when Lotor takes the throne from his father!"

"That may be a long time coming..." Coran said, looking as though he was trying to be diplomatic. "But right now, he has just a a few supporters, and a large amount of ships. He doesn't even have enough soldiers to maintain an entire armada of ships."

"But that will change." Allura insisted. "Lotor's support will grow, and one day he will put an end to Zarkon and his tyranny. An end we need, else Doom will never stop attacking Arus!"

"We have Voltron!" interjected Nanny. "We don't need anyone else's help, especially not a lecherous Drule prince, and a group of treacherous soldiers!"

"Lotor has been nothing but polite to you!" Allura reprimanded Nanny. "Where do you get off attaching insult after insult to his name!"

"Polite? Hmph! That was all an act to get close to you. Oh! I should have been more diligent in keeping him away from you! Then none of this would have happened!"

"I love him." Her voice was quiet but forceful. "It's a love you wouldn't have been able to stop. We would have found a way to be together, no matter what you tried to do!"

Nanny burst into tears at that, using her apron to dab at her wet face. She was all sniffles and tears, practically impossible to understand. "He's twisted your mind...made you defiant...you used to be such a good girl, always listening to your Nanny!"

"I'm not a child anymore! I have to make my own decisions!" Allura retorted.

"Yes." Coran's agreement came with a but. "You are. But you also have to take in account that what you do affects not only yourself, but the people of this planet. It would behoove us all if you would at least seek council with us before you make any final decisions..."

"I'm sorry but..." Allura did not lower her eyes, locking her gaze with Coran's. "In this one instant, no one could decide my future but me!"

"Your future?"

"Tell him princess!" hissed Nanny, still crying. "Tell him what you've done. Tell him all of it!"

Allura did not grow embarrassed, keeping her head held high. "I am not ashamed of what I've done! And I won't let you make me feel otherwise. Coran..." She hadn't wanted to break the news in quite this manner, but now she couldn't imagine any other way it could have gone. "I'm in a committed relationship with Prince Lotor."

"What does that mean? Committed relationship?" Coran asked.

"I'm, well...according to his people's customs...I'm his wife now." Allura explained, and flushed at Coran's stunned speechless look. His mouth actually fell open, though no sound came out. He just stared at her, and Allura hastened to continue. "We're united body and heart, his people recognize the union, and I hope you will too." That was simplifying things, from what Allura understood, she and Lotor had been considered a couple from the moment he had found her, with only the lovemaking being held back.

"Do you hear her?" Nanny sobbed, as Coran seemed to fall backwards in his seat. Allura stood up abruptly, thinking to catch Coran before his chair toppled over, but at the last second he righted himself. "Do you hear this foolishness?"

"What have you done?" Coran managed to breathe out, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"I want to have an official ceremony in the next few days." Allura continued, as though Coran hadn't spoken. "It need not be a lavish ceremony. Just a priest, some rings, and a few close friends. I want him recognized as my husband as soon as possible among my people..."

It was silent in the office except for Nanny's sobbing, Coran just blinking owlishly at Allura. "A...all right." At his agreement, Nanny grew even more upset, practically hysterical.

"How can you agree to this?" The woman demanded.

"How can I not? It sounds as if all the choice has been taken from me..." Coran retorted. "They've been together for days...a lot can happen in that time..." His gaze seemed to slide to Allura's belly, and Nanny shuddered when she got his implication.

Allura hadn't even thought of the possibility of being pregnant, though in truth they had been together many times, and each occasion had been without any precautions against pregnancy. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother, she wanted to enjoy her time as a wife first, so she tried to keep her expression calm. "There's more..." She said out loud, and Coran raised his eyebrows at that.

"What else can there be?" Nanny wondered out loud. She looked defeated and weary, sagging in her seat.

Allura wasn't sure she wanted Nanny present for this, but the woman looked as though she was not leaving any time soon. "It's about Lotor's efforts to fight his father for the Doom throne."

"Oh?" She gave Coran props where it was due, the man recovering from the shocks he had been giving this day.

"Yes...I.." She hesitated, knowing this might go over as well as the news of her and Lotor's union. "I promised him Arus' support. I agreed to give him ships and men for the time when he would begin his assault on Doom."

"I...I see." Coran said, expression tight in an effort to hide what he was feeling. "And were you planning to ever run this by me, and ask what I thought about it?"

"I'm doing that now." Allura told him. "But. you have to see the benefits in our doing this." Coran gestured for her to explain, while Nanny continued to cry softly in the background. "King Zarkon needs to be stopped. Not just for Arus' sake, but for the good of the galaxy. There's no doubt he'll keep coming after Arus, and all it will take is one victory for him to destroy our freedom completely. Now, I don't mean to offer up our entire military to Lotor's campaign, a substantial part will remain here to defend Arus in case of an attack. But I do intend to give him men, ships, and whatever resources we can spare."

"We will be a target for Zarkon especially now that you are...married to his son." Coran said, having hesitated on his choice of words for her union with Lotor. "I suppose we will have no choice but to help with the war campaign, if only to ensure peace for Arus."

"Everything about the Drule bring disaster to our land!" Nanny sniffled. "We wouldn't have to fight any wars if he just stayed away...from Allura and Arus."

"That is not possible." Replied Allura. "He's in my life, and war is our reality. Zarkon set his sights on Arus long before Lotor and I even knew of each other. If Lotor hadn't been sent here, someone else would have come...and we probably wouldn't have been as lucky as we were with my husband's help."

"Husband!" Nanny practically shrieked, covering her face with her hand. The word husband seemed like a dagger to her heart, the woman shaking violently with her pain. Allura pretended not to notice Nanny's reaction, gazing at Coran instead.

"I shall start going over what we can afford to spare in expenses for this campaign of Prince Lotor's. I do not want to have to burden the people of Arus with any more taxation."

"I understand." Allura nodded. "But I believe we have quite some time to prepare. It might take months for Lotor to gather up all his allies and prepare for the battle. Enough time to train soldiers to be familiar with the Drule's way of fighting."

"I'm sure there will be many eager to volunteer to learn." Coran said. "The prince and his allies impressed our soldiers quite a bit. Captain Darius and his men still talk about the fights they were involved with inside the castle."

Allura smiled briefly at that, glad to hear that not all her people would give the Drules a hard time. "Then if you will excuse me?" Coran stood when she did, only Nanny remained seated, crying her heart out.

"Of course." Coran gave a stiff bow, and Allura nodded her head to him. She glanced at Nanny, but was ignored, the woman too lost to her grief. Allura held back a sigh, and walked out of the room, stepping into the hall and a group of people who tried their best to look as if they belonged there. She was aware that Nanny could be heard crying, and she quickly shut the door before anything else could be revealed.

"Do you not have duties to attend to?" Allura asked, and the people immediately hurried off, offering murmured excuses. She sighed, and fought the urge to roll her eyes, walking off towards the medical facilities of the castle. The discussion with Coran and Nanny, painful and awkward as it had been, had alerted her to a truth she had been ignoring.

It was the truth that she and Lotor had been careless, a carelessness that could result in her being pregnant at this point and time. She might not be able to do anything if she was, but if she wasn't, Allura could take the measures to keep an accidental child from being conceived in their near future.

She was lost to her own musings, barely noticing the glances she was getting from the people she passed. They were looking at her funny, and nudging each other, whispering amongst themselves. It was rude behavior, and she might have said something to reprimand them if she had been more alert to her surroundings. As it was, it wasn't until she nearly crashed into her cousin, that Allura regained some of her awareness.

"Allura!" Romelle exclaimed, and looked her over. She also took in the fact that there was a group of maids just standing around, clearly loitering with the intent to eavesdrop. "Come with me!" Romelle decided, and with a grip on Allura's arm, dragged her off into an empty side room.

The room was crowded with cots, leaving little room to maneuver around them. Romelle paused long enough to make sure no one else was in the room, then whirled to face Allura. "Is what I hear true?"

"I don't know." Allura said, more eager to get to the doctor for an examination and some birth control than anything else. "What have you heard?"

"You and Lotor are married!" Romelle exclaimed, and Allura allowed a faint smile to appear on her face.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Are you kidding me? The whole castle is talking about the argument you had with Nanny, and the fact you threw the marriage in her face!" Romelle's eyes looked wide with disbelief. "I don't know what I find more shocking...the marriage, or the fact you talked back to Nanny in such a way!"

"They're both true." Allura said with a sigh. "I'm rather ashamed of how I behaved with Nanny, but I am not sorry about my relationship with Lotor." Romelle sank down to sit on one of the cots, staring at Allura so hard that she began to fidget. "What?"

"I just...I just don't know how you could marry him that's all." Romelle replied.

"It's simple. I love him." Allura answered with a smile. "I've loved him for a while now, this is only a confirmation of our love."

"When did it happen?" Romelle asked.

"A few days ago...although from what I understand, we were husband and wife from the minute Lotor found me. Although..." Allura hesitated, thinking it over. "Husband and wife is not the correct term. Being a mated pair is slightly different then what we humans have. Although Lotor and I are planning on having an official ceremony, so that he is recognized as my husband through Arusian law." She smiled again. "In any case, the consummation of our love for each other, has tied us together more fully than any vow exchanging could hope to achieve."

"What?" For some reason Romelle grew pale, and Allura wondered why.

"Oh the Drules already recognized us as a mated pair, but if there was any doubt to that claim, it's been disposed of." Allura almost giggled. "Lotor was giving me an out on walking away from him, but he had explained to me how once we uh..." She blushed, stumbling a little over the words. "Once we made love, that would be it. I wouldn't be able to leave him, wouldn't be able to divorce him."

"Oh." Romelles' voice was faint, her skin so pale.

"The Drules don't have a thing like divorce. Love between them is very binding, it only cements the mating bond further. I was it for Lotor, but he knew I was uncertain, and he didn't want me to feel trapped into a relationship with him. You can't just sleep around with your mate, and not make a commitment." Allura explained to Romelle.

"So...sex equals a permanent commitment to a Drule?" Romelle asked, and Allura nodded.

"That just about sums it up."

"Oh...OH!" Romelle brought her fist to her mouth, and seemed to be struggling not to say something. She looked very upset in the moment, and Allura grew concerned.

"Cousin...what's wrong?" Romelle just shook her head, refusing to speak. "Are you ill?" Again Romelle wouldn't answer her, and Allura sighed. "I can't help you if you won't speak to me!"

"No one can help me now!" Romelle announced, and to Allura's shock, she burst into tears. Allura found herself joining Romelle on the cot, the princess wrapping her arms around her shaking cousin. Romelle twisted enough to sniffle against Allura's shoulder, the princess rubbing her cousin's back soothingly. But try as she might, Allura could not get Romelle to clarify what the reason behind her upset was. The only thing Romelle would say, was a repeated insistance that she had made a terrible mistake, which left Allura all the more confused.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, I am not! Though really I am uncertain about posting the side story. I was unable to make something match up, and it left me very frustrated. I personally feel it works better to leave it to the reader's imagination what happened in the room.

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! I'm glad you got a chance to see what Sabbath looks like. Romelle sure is a bossy little thing. XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, oh man, that sucks! I hate when stuff like that happens. Thanks though! And I'm giggling over the point you made about Lotor being a sex God when he's on the verge of death! Must be some kind of instinct that overrides the sickness! XD Nanny will have a hard time getting over it...but she will come to grudgingly accept it...just in time for Romelle to disapoint her. XD As for Romelle, at least she's talking to Sabbath when she makes him do her errands. ^^;;


	52. Chapter 52

Soldiers stopped him as Lotor walked through the ship, the Drules eager to congratulate him, both on the success he had had in repelling the Doom invaders, and on his mating with Allura. He was all smiles, especially when they mentioned his mate, Lotor pleased, and glowing with his happiness. Word had quickly spread through the ship, the people there whispering about how his human mate had come to him, her concern and care doing much to fight back the illness that had tried to ravage his body.

Unspoken was the Drules' relief over his recovery, Lotor knowing they had to have been worried about what would have happened to them if he had died from the fever. No one knew for certain what kind of life the homeless Drule would have had, if they would have been welcome on Arus for however long the planet remained free of Doom's control.

It was something to think about, Lotor knowing as their leader it was up to him to secure a home for them, temporary or otherwise as they began preparations to fight for Doom's throne. He couldn't take for granted that they would all be allowed to stay on Arus, he had to discuss such things with Allura and her advisor. It wasn't the only thing he had to speak to Coran about, Lotor feeling nervous at the thought of broaching the topic of marriage. He didn't know how the human would react, but he wanted his mating with Allura to be recognized through the humans' law.

He walked down the ramp of the warship, listening to his boots do an echo of sound on the metal. It was good to be in clothes that fit him, in shoes that weren't several sizes too small. It wasn't his commander's uniform that he wore, but off duty clothing that had been found in the soldier's barracks. It was Drule designed, with a bold splash of red against black. His bandaged hand stood in stark contrast with it's white gauze, and he had placed his sword so that it rested on his right hip so that his left hand could draw it if needed.

He wasn't as confidant a fighter with his left hand, but Lotor felt certain he could defend himself if need be. Not that he expected any one to attack him on Arus! But he was a warrior first and foremost, his sword an extension of himself. It was the same with many of the Drules, those soldiers wearing swords or blasters on their hips. Just looking around the area by the Drule ships showed many soldiers walking around, off doing patrols or drills.

There was many ships on the castle's property, although they weren't even half of the Drule armada. Those captured ships were back on one of Arus' two moons, currently being checked over to see how much damage had been done to them during the fighting. Those that could not be repaired would be salvaged to make parts for other ships, nothing would go to waste.

Lotor nodded his hellos at the Drule soldiers who were practicing their sword techniques. Their instructor paused the lesson so that the men and women could bow to the prince, but Lotor was already moving onwards. He could see the castle of lions, and along with it the scaffolding that covered the entire eastern wall, and stretched up high in the sky. Many men were working around it, a mix of human and Drules that must have numbered seven dozen at least.

In fact it looked like they had more help than could do them any good, Lotor wondering how they did not all trip on each other while trying to work. He continued to walk towards the castle, watching the antics of the people there. Women were on the ground floor, bringing drink and food to the men working, or standing off to the side and just watching them do the hard labor.

He noticed that a woman in particular, for she was staring at him. He smiled at her, a bit bemused towards her shocked expression. His smile seem to galvanize her into action, she was nudging the two women besides her. They turned, and immediately began talking in furtive whispers. It was strange behavior, but Lotor chose to ignore it, coming closer towards the scaffolding.

He craned his head back, studying the men who were working on the wall. He spied some very familiar faces, the communications expert Ryder standing on the second floor landing of the scaffolding. He was currently handling a heavy wall beam with another Drule, carrying it over to it's proper position in the wall. One of the Voltron Force members was also on the wall, the man Lotor vaguely remembered as being called Hunk.

It was surprising to see him there, the prince not aware the Voltron Force had come back from space. If anything, he thought for sure they would insist on remaining on the moon to guard over the captured Drule armada, which only left Lotor to wonder who else had returned to Arus.

Climbing down the scaffolding was Sabbath, exhibiting the catlike grace that was a trait that all Drule shared. His dark colored pants were dust coated, and his shirt clung to his back with thick spots of sweat. It was the sweat soaked shirt that made Sabbath stand out from the other workers, Lotor realizing that every man, regardless of race, age, or physical condition had gone shirtless.

As if feeling Lotor's gaze on him, Sabbath turned, and raised his hand in greeting. Lotor walked towards him, the Drules meeting at a halfway point across the lawn. Lotor continued to eye Sabbath in his shirt, and noticed the smell of plaster thick on him. It almost disguised the fainter smell of a woman's perfume, a smell that was most obviously not Sabbath's natural scent.

"What?" Sabbath sounded defensive as he looked at Lotor's grin. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Sabbath, you dog!" Lotor smirked, and clapped a hand on Sabbath's back. "So I take it, congratulations are in order!" Sabbath did a slow blinking of his eyes, trying to go for a blank look on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said, and now Lotor frowned.

"I'm talking about you and Romelle." Lotor hauled Sabbath in closer to him, trying not to be obvious he was smelling the man. "Her scent's all over you."

"Are you sure you are not mistaken?" Sababth asked. "I have taken many baths...and I am covered in dirt and dust..."

"And still smelling better than you ought to have a right to!" Lotor teased, then got serious. "Sabbath, why do you try to hide it? You've made love to her, haven't you?"

Instead of grinning, Sabbath looked panicked, jerking away from Lotor. "I don't...I don't know what you mean..."

Lotor frowned at that. This was not the way of a mated Drule. They never tried to hide their union, they did everything short of boasting about it. But Sabbath seemed almost afraid of Lotor knowing the truth, and that was something the Drule prince did not understand.

"Sabbath, what is going on? Tell me..."

"Is that an order, your highness?" Sabbath asked, tone and body stiff.

"I ask you as a friend, but if you won't tell me, then yes...It can be a royal command." Lotor told him. Sabbath seemed to sigh with his whole body, and glanced around surreptitiously.

"Not here." He decided, and gestured for Lotor to walk with him into the castle. "There's too many eyes and ears in this place."

Lotor couldn't deny that, spying the fact that more women were looking at them, and holding whispered conversations that were punctuated with loud giggles. It was strange behavior, and he could not understand the cause for it. Did it have something to do with Romelle and Sabbath?

He followed his friend into the castle, and here it was quieter. They hurried into one of the side rooms, which was thankfully empty of people. Sabbath closed the door, and let out another sigh, seeming weary.

"Tell me." Lotor said insistently.

Sabbath strode over to a chair, and sank down into it's cushions. His hands folded around themselves, and he leaned forward. "I mated with Romelle." He said it simply, confirming what Lotor already knew.

"And?" prodded Lotor, knowing there had to be more, a reason why Sabbath didn't look as happy as he should be.

"And...she is ashamed of me." His eyes lowered, Sabbath trying to hide his pain.

"WHAT?"

"She is ashamed of me." He repeated, with no less agony. "She doesn't want to be tied to me in that way. Doesn't want to be seen as my mate. She made me promise that no one would find out..."

"And how did you think to keep that promise?" Lotor was more than a little sarcastic. "Any Drule who smelled you would know you took your woman to bed!"

"I've taken a lot of baths." Sabbath said lamely. "And covered my scent as best I could..."

"It wasn't enough..." Lotor told him. "Let me guess...you wear the shirt to hide the marks of her favor." Sabbath nodded, and Lotor felt sorry for him. Sabbath should have been basking in the attention of both his mate, and the awe of the gathered men who would see his scratched up back. "Oh Sabbath...how could you promise such a thing to her?"

"It was the only way!" Sabbath ran an agitated hand through his braided hair. "The only way she would agree to be with me!"

"But she's not with you, is she?" Lotor demanded. "Not if she's making you hide the relationship." He took the seat across from Sabbath, staring at the Drule. "She doesn't understand anything does she?" Lotor scowled. "The little fool."

"Don't call her that!" Snapped Sabbath.

"Why not? That's what she is...and you are an even bigger fool for going along with this charade!" Lotor scoffed. "Just what are you two thinking, do you even have a plan for the future? How do you intend to make a life together if you are constantly hiding the nature of your relationship?"

"I'm just giving her time..." Sabbath said after a moment's pause.

"Time to do what?"

"To get used to the idea of being with me." Sabbath answered, and Lotor stared at him. "What?"

"The way you said that has given me a horrible sense of foreboding." Lotor replied. "Sabbath...you did explain what she was getting into by having sex with you, didn't you?"

"I told her she was my mate..." Sabbath began, and Lotor interrupted with a shout.

"That's not enough! These humans are different from us. They need to be made to understand exactly what is happening, and the consequences of their actions! Does she know she cannot separate herself from you now? That this relationship cannot be ended?"

Sabbath lowered his eyes, as though ashamed of his actions. "I might have...neglected to mention some of that..."

"Sabbath!" Lotor exclaimed, exasperated. He hung his head, looking prepared for punishment from his prince. "Just what did you tell her?"

"That I love her and want her to be mine." Sabbath said, not meeting Lotor's gaze. "That I would do anything for her, that I would always love and cherish her. That I would protect her with my dying breath if need be. That I wanted a future with her...a family..."

Lotor sat back in his seat, knowing it was similar to what he had told Allura time and time again. And if Romelle was anything like her cousin, she would need to hear such things repeated several times before it would take hold in her mind as the truth.

"She seemed...receptive to me..." Sabbath added, and Lotor frowned at him.

"Just when did it happen?"

"When we were trapped inside one of the castle's rooms." That confirmed to Lotor what he had been sure of. "She was scared, of me, and of what would happen to us if no one came to our rescue. I calmed her down, and assured her she had no reason to fear. That I would find a way for us to get out of this predicament. We...we got to talking, and one thing led to another..."

"I can't imagine how." Lotor said truthfully.

Sabbath shrugged. "She admitted she wanted me." A hint of a smile played on his face, the first Lotor could ever remember seeing on Sabbath. "She agreed to let me have her, but that it would come with conditions..."

"And you were willing to pay whatever price she had set." Lotor murmured, wondering how much he would have agreed to if he had been in Sabbath's place.

"I did not realize at the time it would become a relationship built on secrets and hiding. That she would sate herself on me, and then deny me any further touches!" He looked pained now.

It sounded to Lotor like they had both sought to trick the other, Sabbath pulling Romelle into a relationship she did not want, and Romelle wanting to use Sabbath to scratch the itch she had. It was a fine mess Sabbath had set up for himself, one that didn't seem to have any easy answers.

"You two have to come to an understanding." Lotor said at last. "You have to be honest with her, and she needs to examine her feelings whatever they are." He hesitated, but needed to speak the truth to Sabbath. "You shouldn't have touched her with passion until she was sure of what she wanted."

Sabbath hung his head, surely realizing the validity of Lotor's words. "I want her so badly..." He raised his eyes, a desperate look to them. "How did you manage to wait so long with your mate...?"

"I don't know how I managed so long without taking Allura..." Lotor admitted. "Some of it was made easier because she was so receptive to me and my touches. But Sabbath! Don't lose heart! If Romelle wanted you enough that one time, it must mean she's on some part receptive to you. You must press the advantage...and above all, do not allow her to use you just for sex!"

"I...I'll try..." Sabbath's voice was shaky.

"Don't just try, do!" Lotor said, though knew it was easier said than done. He didn't envy Sabbath the challenge he had before him, and he could only hope that Romelle wouldn't lead Sabbath into further damaging heartbreak. "Come...we both have work to do." Sabbath stood more slowly than Lotor did, still looking as though his confidence was shattered. But he followed Lotor out of the room, and there they parted ways, Sabbath off to continue to repair the castle's eastern wall.

Lotor wanted to find Allura, and share with her what he had learned. But he also knew he needed to speak to Coran, and so he decided to see if he could not find the human in his office. The further he went into the castle, the more strange looks he earned from people passing by. It was starting to get on his nerves, Lotor tempted to grab someone and shake the reason out of them.

There was two guards outside Coran's office, and they stood a little straighter at the sight of Lotor. He nodded to them, and they opened the door, Coran's voice rising in greeting. Lotor entered, and smiled at the royal advisor, who gestured for him to take a seat before his desk.

"It's good to see you are well, your highness." Coran said politely.

"Thank you." Lotor answered, and chuckled. "I hear I was at death's door, but I can assure you I have made a full recovery according to Doctor Zutarei."

Coran nodded, and sat down, an expectant look in his eyes. "I hear you have something to discuss with me."

"Er yes..." Lotor turned nervous, not sure how to go about telling the man he wanted to marry Allura. "There are several things, but this I feel is the most important."

"Do go on." Bade Coran, and Lotor tried not to fidget.

"It's about Princess Allura..." He realized he had no better way to prepare the man for this, and just blurted it out. "I love her. I want to marry her according to the customs of your people."

Coran said nothing at first, just leaning back in his seat. It made Lotor even more nervous, the prince wondering if he should mention they were already a mated pair in the eyes of the Drule.

"Princess Allura has mentioned this to me already." Coran said, and a breath Lotor wasn't aware of holding, expelled out of him.

"Has she?" He asked, trying not to appear overly concerned.

"The way she tells it, you two are already wed by the customs of your people." Continued Coran, to which Lotor nodded a yes. "I do wish you two would have waited, and thought this thing through."

Lotor nearly laughed them. "Believe me, we both gave it much thought, and waited as long as we were able too..."

"And I understand you can neither be divorced, nor wish to separate." Coran statement earned another nod from Lotor. "Under these circumstances, I can only say yes to the marriage."

Lotor almost wilted with relief. "Then you will help me with the preparations? I mean, there is so much I don't understand about human customs, and this is something I do not wish to make a mistake with."

"Of course your highness." A gracious nod from Coran. "And with the situation as it is, I think the sooner you are officially wed the better."

"Yes!" exclaimed Lotor enthusiastically. He wanted nothing and no one to prevent this marriage from happening.

"As such, you should report to the castle seamstresses at your first convenient moment." Coran told him. "You need to be fitted for traditional wedding garb suitable for one that is marrying our princess."

"All right." Nodded Lotor, wondering how long it would take to get the clothing ready.

"Now, you mention this was only the first of the things you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Er yes. I don't know if Allura has broached the subject with you yet, but I would like to put in a formal request for Arus' aid in my campaign against my father." Lotor stated.

Coran nodded. "She has indeed spoke of her desire to help you. And I'll tell you now, Arus will do what it can to help you in this battle. Call it your hero's reward for the part you and your supporters played in keeping Arus free of King Zarkon's tyranny."

"I'd like to get started as soon as possible on training men." Lotor told him. "I also need to start making calls...I need to rally the support of the Drules on the home world if we are going to win this battle."

"Of course." Agreed Coran. "It will be an expensive campaign, and one that Arus alone cannot foot the bill."

"I wouldn't ask you too!" protested Lotor. "I am not without resources of my own, and if I can gain financial support from the nobles, Arus would be greatly relieved of much of the burden."

"Then I suggest you start making the calls." Coran said. "It is my understanding that King Zarkon has yet to learn of the defeat of his armada." A smile then. "Your General Pardust has been giving him the run around, feeding him lies that make him think the battle is going well."

Lotor chuckled at that. "And my father doesn't think to question where his commander is? Heh...he's a fool."

"Foolish or not, he is still a dangerous enemy." Coran warned, and Lotor nodded in agreement.

"He will be twice so when he learns of our plans against him!" He stood then, and Coran rose as well. "Now if you will excuse me...I have things to attend to." He smiled then. "You would not happen to know where my mate Allura is?"

Coran blinked at his choice in words, but was otherwise without comment on that. With a shrug of his shoulders, he hazard a guess that perhaps Allura was in the castle gardens. Lotor smiled and thanked him, hurrying off to find his mate.

Keep an eye out for the first chapter of the four part Animal Attraction Interlude series starring Sabbath and Romelle!

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. I agree, but Nanny is pretty much having a meltdown. XD But Allura's not gonna let her mess up her relationship with Lotor! And yes! Glad you think Sabbath is a stuf! :D


	53. Chapter 53

Allura wasn't in the garden, nor was she to be found in the kitchen and dining hall. Lotor even checked the storage rooms, spying the cots crowded in among the barrels and crates of various goods. But there was no Allura to be found, and the rooms that doubled as sleeping quarters for the castle denizens were empty of people at this time of day.

It left him frustrated, Lotor going on a room by room search for his mate. When he did encounter people, he received more looks, some awed, some happy, and some apprehensive. No matter the emotion behind it, Lotor felt it was strange, and he began to wonder what if anything these people knew about him. They certainly didn't know much about Allura's whereabouts, the best he could learn was that she was last seen going into a room with her cousin.

That room was empty, and his travels took him to the castle's command center, and even to the second floor, Lotor worried Allura might have gone there for some unfathomable reason. He was almost at his wit's end when he found her, his mate sitting in the office of one of the castle's doctors. It was sheer chance that he had come to the medical wing, and walked past the open door of the office.

There was no mistaking that beautiful vision, or the sweet scent of flowers mixed with lazon and spice that identified Allura as his mate. Lotor immediately entered the room, finding Allura waiting alone inside it. He couldn't keep his worry from showing, Lotor thinking of worse case scenarios as to why Allura was visiting a doctor.

"Allura...!" He cried out, and came to sit besides her. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Did you catch my illness? Do you have a fever? Chills?" He was putting a hand to her forehead, trying to gauge her body's temperature. She blinked rapidly, then shook her head no. Lotor dropped his hands to hers, holding them in a gentle grip as he looked her over. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine." Allura assured him, and he frowned.

"Then why are you here? Are you visiting someone...?"

"No...not exactly." She turned to peer at the open door, and Lotor got the hint. Letting go of her, he hurried to shut it, then returned to her side, an expectant look in his eyes. "I'm just here for a check up. I had some...concerns after our lovemaking."

"Concerns?" He repeated, and frowned. "You are not satisfied with what we have done?"

"Oh no!" Allura quickly exclaimed, and raised a hand to touch his face. "I'm more than satisfied. I love when we're together, each and every moment. But there are things that must be considered..."

"Like what?" His question brought a slight flush to her cheeks, his mate seeming flustered.

"Well...children for one thing."

"Children?" he echoed, than did a loud exclamation. "You're pregnant?"

"What? No!" Allura shook her head, blond curls bouncing. "At least...it's too soon to tell. But Lotor, we didn't exactly take precautions against such a thing happening. Which is why I am here. I was hoping for Doctor Gorma to prescribe some pills to prevent conceiving." She fidgeted at his silence, moving to fill it with her words. "I don't know how you feel about children..."

"I would love any one you gave me." Lotor automatically replied, though his head was reeling at the thought. It was true he expected to start a family with Allura someday, but he hadn't thought it might happen before they were ready to!

She smiled at his response. "I want children too, but not right now. I want to enjoy being a your wife, before I become a mother. And I am still so young...I'm not even of age to take the throne as Queen yet..."

"So we wait a few years." Lotor said, and she nodded, looking relieved.

"It's an uncertain time now..." Allura continued. "We've just finished fighting one war, and will have to fight at least one more. If we have children, I want to bring them into this galaxy during a time of peace."

"I do too." He said. "I've spoken to Coran, both about the marriage and about Arus lending support to my campaign. Both subjects went a lot smoother than I dared

hope. Thanks in part to you."

"Yes." She agreed with a giggle. "I bore the brunt of his shock and dismay." She sighed then. "I didn't want to break the news in the way that I did, but really, Nanny left me no choice."

"Nanny?" Lotor repeated, wondering what the woman had to do with this.

Allura nodded. "Yes. Ooooh, she was practically insufferable! You see...she saw the love marks on my neck, and she just lost all semblance of sanity." A grimace

appeared on her lovely face, Allura surely recalling Nanny's reaction. "When I told her I love you, and that we were already married in the eyes of your people..." A shake of her head, as though she did not want to continue. "She just started screaming...eventually we were escorted to Coran's office, and the situation was revealed to Coran. I'm afraid Nanny is still upset...I don't know how to calm her down, and right now I don't want to even see her face!"

"Then you don't." Lotor replied. "Avoid her for a few days, until she can properly cool down."

"I don't know if she will." Allura admitted. "She's so upset, and adamant I am ruining my life and reputation by being with you." That got Lotor frowning, the prince wondering why the woman had to act in such a manner.

"We'll prove her wrong." He said out loud. "When she sees how happy we are together..."

"It might just be like rubbing salt in an open wound as far as Nanny is concerned." Allura sighed, and he didn't know how to console her. It was clear Nanny's thoughts and opinions mattered to Allura, and her negativity was hurting his mate.

A knock sounded on the door, Lotor and Allura glancing away from each other. The door was already opening, the man Lotor assumed was Doctor Gorma entering. He had one hand in his jacket's pocket, and he nodded his greeting to the couple. He walked over to his desk, and once seated, removed his hand from his pocket. A small bottle of colorful pills was in his hand, and he gestured for Allura to take the bottle from him.

"These are the birth control pills." He said, Allura looking carefully at the bottle's label. "You are to take one a day, for every day you do not want to get pregnant. It will take at least a month for your body to build up a storage of this contraceptive in your blood stream. You should also avoid taking these until we know for sure whether or not you are currently pregnant."

"Ah...doctor..." Lotor had a concern he could not keep to himself. "If she can't take these just yet...how are we to be...intimate without causing pregnancy?"

Doctor Gorma didn't so much as bat an eye, opening the topmost drawer in his desk. "You are aware of condoms, are you not?" He asked, pulling out a small box of the aforementioned item. Lotor couldn't keep the disappointed look on his face, not exactly thrilled with Gorma's solution. "You are to wear these until she has been on the birth control for at least a month. Unless of course..." his lips quirked into a teasing half smile. "You WANT to have children right away."

"He'll wear them!" piped in Allura, and Lotor somehow found himself with the condoms in his pant's pocket. All too soon the visit with the doctor was over with, Allura giving her thanks, and the two men shaking hands. Allura led Lotor out of the room, and into the hall where other doctors and nurses rushed about. "They are still so busy here..." She murmured.

"Oh?"

"Most of the patients have been dismissed. We've been fortunate that no one has died. Although there is still a few severe cases being kept here for close observation." Explained Allura.

"There wasn't too many injuries among the Drule..." Lotor said, thinking how it had been all or nothing for the Drule. They had either lived through the fighting, or had been killed on the battlefield. Lotor himself had killed quite a few of them, though the holding cells of the warship was still bloated with prisoners. There needed to be something done about them, and he didn't want to kill them while they were helpless.

He really needed to get together with Pardust and the others in the command chain, they had to start making decisions and calls. Lotor knew there were some among the prisoners who would make valuable hostages, the ransoms earned in handing them over to their families sure to make a dent in the bills that would accumulate to fight this war with Zarkon.

It wouldn't be all fun and games on Arus, he would have to spend a lot of his time training his soldiers, and playing diplomat and negotiator with potential supporters on the other worlds. He was thankful he had Allura to brighten the seriousness of his life, Lotor wanting to steal every moment he could to be with her. Indeed if not for the fact that his father posed a danger to Allura and his future happiness, Lotor would find it hard to concentrate on anything but his mate.

Even now, he was loathe to part from her, Lotor holding her hand as they walked through the castle corridors. They passed by more staring people, and now Lotor understood the reason behind their looks. They had surely heard about the scene Nanny had caused, and the news of Lotor and Allura's impending marriage. The looks hinted that the people in the castle were of mixed opinion about their princess tying herself to the Drule prince and Lotor hoped they'd be easier to sway than Nanny would prove to be.

"Allura...Can we go somewhere private?" Lotor asked, and she nodded.

"Would the garden be fine with you? No one almost never goes there at this time of day."

"Yes, it's fine. Just anywhere where I can be alone and talk with you." Lotor said, and she giggled and gave him a flirtatious look.

"Is talking all you want to do?"

For once he had spoken without seduction on his mind. But at the look she gave him, Lotor felt his pulse quicken. "Perhaps there will be more than talking."

"Oh?" A curious look from Allura that did not diminish the smile on her face.

"There may be hand holding." He teased her, and she gasped. "Maybe even hugging."

"And kissing?" She sounded anxious then. "Will there be kissing?"

"There may be indeed." He said, enjoying their banter. She grinned, and practically dragged him off to the gardens. Allura didn't even wait for the garden door to close completely, she actually pushed Lotor against it, and went up on tip toe. He watched amused and turned on, Allura pressing her lips against his. The kiss was sweet, and had the power to almost make him forget the things he wanted to discuss with her.

"Allura!" he moaned against her lips, and it was with some regret that he came up for air. She looked pouty and eager for more, and Lotor wanted nothing but to ravish her in the moment. "You'll make me forget myself..."

"And that is a bad thing?" She asked.

"It is when I have things to tell you!" Lotor replied, and maneuvered himself away from the door. "Come..." He tucked her arm around his, and began strolling through the garden. The cobblestone pathways were lined with bushes and flowers, and in the distance he could see the gazebo. That enclosed area was his ultimate destination, Lotor leading Allura to sit on one of the benches inside the gazebo.

She continued to smile, and she tugged him down to sit besides her. "It feels like only yesterday that we shared that moment in this garden." She didn't mention that it was a moment that had been interrupted by Nanny, Allura wearing a fond look in her eyes.

"It was here that I had the first real glimmer of hope that you might come to love me back." Lotor reminisced.

"I'm sure we will have many more memories out here in my garden." Allura smiled, caressing her fingers across his hand.

"Yes, we will. I'll make sure of it!" Lotor vowed. Allura snuggled up against his side, looking like she wanted to start making memories right this instant. She was a fine temptation, one that could easily distract him from what he wanted to discuss. "Allura...they are some things I must speak with you about."

She actually pouted then. "What is it?"

"Well...two things. One being about the Drules that are currently without a home." She was instantly alert, giving his words her full attention. "They have nowhere to go...no home to return to, at least not until I take the throne from my father."

"As of right now they are staying onboard the warships." Allura said, and he nodded.

"Yes, but the ships are a far cry from the comfort of a real home." Lotor sighed. "They need a more permanent solution. As do those ships of the armada."

"They're welcome to use one of our moons as the base for those ships." Allura told him, and Lotor smiled at her, relieved one problem seem so easy to solve. "Most of the Drule armada is currently resting on one of the moon's surfaces. It wouldn't be that big a stretch to make it a base of operations."

"We can send men up there in divisions, soldiers stationed there for a certain amount of time as they train, then rotated out for the next batch of warriors in training." Suggested Lotor.

"That sounds good." Agreed Allura. "And in the meantime, the Drules who are not training, can live on Arus." She grew solemn then. "There's at least one village that has been...emptied out of all it's people. Your supporters are welcome to make that village their home."

He suddenly understood the reason for her seriousness, Lotor remembering the village they had watched be decimated by the enemy Drule's ground forces. No living thing had been left, neither person or animal, all slaughtered. It was a wonder the village buildings hadn't been destroyed, but the Drules had been in a hurry to take the castle, so hadn't paused to loot and set fires.

"Thank you Allura. My people will be most appreciative of your offer." Lotor answered, and put an arm around her, offering her comfort and support.

"I'm glad." He thought she might smile, but she sighed instead. "I wish all problems were as easy to solve as the issue of housing proved to be." He gave her a curious look, wondering what she was referring to. "I saw my cousin today. Romelle...looked much better than last I saw her. But then...I suppose anyone would be doing well after being freed from the room they were trapped in!"

"I spoke with Sabbath before finding you." Lotor said in response. "He's a bit..." He hesitated, not sure how to put it. "He's dealing with things as best he can." He finally said.

"That sounds as well as Romelle is doing." Allura retorted with another sigh. "I hope you had better luck with Sabbath and finding out what is going on, because

Romelle will not confide with me. Not even at her most upset and panicked."

"Panicked?" Lotor raised an eyebrow at that, allowing Allura to twist about in his arms to face him. "What does she have to be panicked about?"

"I don't know!" Allura exclaimed, seeming frustrated. "She wouldn't tell me..."

"Well, do you know what caused it?" Lotor asked, and she nodded.

"We were talking about you and I, about our union, and the marriage. I remember her getting this look on her face, right before she broke down." Allura shook her head. "I don't understand it. She didn't even have anything nasty to say about you...she just seemed horrified at the news of how permanent a Drule's mating is..."

"You spoke to her about the permanence of a mating?" Lotor asked, and Allura nodded. "Well, that would do it." She looked confused, and he didn't even try to keep her in the dark. "Sabbath told me something...something I take it your cousin didn't care to share with you."

"Oh?" Her tone was curious, almost imploring. "What?"

He didn't spend much time wondering if he should keep Sabbath and Romelle's affair a secret, it wasn't as though he wanted to keep things from Allura. Especially when the not knowing left her so worried about her cousin. "Sabbath and Romelle have had relations..." A blinking of Allura's eyes, and then she gasped.

"You mean sex? They had sex!" Lotor nodded. "When?"

"Apparently when they were trapped together." He explained.

"And she couldn't tell me that?" Allura demanded, mouth forming a perfect o of shock.

"There's more..."

"Well, obviously!" Allura exclaimed.

"Sabbath and Romelle did not reach a proper understanding before agreeing to joining their bodies together." Another gasp from Allura, and Lotor gave her a grim smile. "I'm afraid Sabbath wasn't entirely truthful to Romelle about what it would mean if they made love...nor has he been willing to push the issue. It's done nothing but make him miserable..."

"And here I came along with my big mouth, talking about there's no going back one you make love with your mate." Allura groaned, and Lotor kissed her nose.

"I happen to like your mouth." He told her, a twinkle in his eyes. "It is a pleasure to kiss, and it says such sweet things for my ears to hear."

She blushed sweetly at that. "But still...I must have made Romelle feel awful, talking like that..."

"I think she deserves to feel a little awful." Lotor said bluntly, earning a questioning look from Allura. "Her affair with Sabbath was not without stipulations. She has insisted he hide what they've done, and is refusing to acknowledge it. It seems she used him for his body...and is content to throw him away now that she is done."

Allura looked shocked at what he had just said, and Lotor supposed he couldn't blame her. "Where does that leave Sabbath?"

"I'm not sure." Lotor admitted. "He's suffering and confused. I have tried to advise him as best I can, but I really don't know what to do in this type of situation."

"Maybe I should talk to my cousin..." Allura suggested. "Maybe I can get her to see reason..." But she seemed doubtful of what she was saying.

"I suppose anything is possible." Said Lotor.

"I really wish she would give Sabbath more of a chance..." Allura grumbled. "And not just as an outlet for release. You know Gloria and the others tell me she has been using him as a glorified errand boy? And he has been more than happy to come to the snapping of her fingers!" Lotor wisely held back any comment he might have made about that, letting Allura fume. "I just think it's so unfair...to use Sabbath like that...why can't she see what a great catch she has on her hands..."

"You think Sabbath is a great catch?" Lotor asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy spike through him. "I didn't know you knew him that well."

"I don't...!" Allura quickly said. "It's just I know from experience how devoted and loving a Drule mate is. And it's not just me! Plenty of the girls in the castle have been swooning with envy over wanting a Drule of their own."

"They have?" Lotor asked, only aware of the singing incident and the followers it had gained Sabbath.

"Yes! We Arusians know a good catch when we see one!" Allura giggled, and Lotor could not resist teasing her.

"Then why did you take so long to recognize the good in me?" Flustered, she turned even redder, and tried to turn away from him. He caught her in his arms, making her look at him. "Well, Allura?" he prodded, and she began to chew on her plump bottom lip.

"I guess I had blinders on." She said at last. "But also...it's a lot different seeing a Drule acting that way in the safety of your own home, than in a strange new place. Here they have the comfort of their friends and loved ones...they're not in an alien environment, surrounded by strangers...That makes all the difference. But...I wouldn't trade my experiences with you for anything." Blushing, she touched him, caressing her hands over his chest.

"Good...I'm glad. Some of those experiences may have been painful...to the point I thought I couldn't bear them, but I am glad to have experienced them. They brought me closer to you." He leaned in for a kiss, one she gave him eagerly.

"Now...if we could only get my cousin to open her eyes..." Allura managed to sigh.

"We'll think of something..." Lotor said, though he had his doubts. "In the mean time, we'll continue to enjoy our time together."

"It will be a few days until the official ceremony..." Allura sighed. "I have little hope of the castle being repaired in that time."

"It doesn't matter...we can stay onboard one of the warships, in one of the cabins." Lotor told her.

"Well, it would certainly be more private than the situation in the castle." Allura said. "The sleeping arrangements are so cramped that everyone knows each other's coming and goings at night. There'd be little chance for visits, especially those of a romantic nature." To Lotor that was all the more reason Allura should stay with him, rather than remain in the castle.

"We'll just have to take our pleasure elsewhere then." Lotor said, thinking of the box of condoms in his pocket. "But we shouldn't be ashamed of our need of each other. We are mated after all. It is expected."

"Maybe among the Drule...but Arusians are a bit more...reserved when it comes to expressing affection."

"So you've told me." Lotor reminded her. "We'll just have to find a nice middle ground when it comes to our two cultures." She nodded, and he kissed her again, thinking an afternoon romp in the castle gardens could be the first step towards that middle ground. Unfortunately for Lotor's plans, a maid stepped out into the gardens, her flustered face turning beet red at the sight of the embracing pair. She just barely managed to stutter out the news that General Pardust had arrived, and was asking for a meeting with the prince.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thank you. *bows* I'm glad you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the interlude about Sabbath and Romelle as well! Hee! Sabbath can hide it from the humans, but can't hide he mated with her from another Drule! The nose knows!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden thanks! Nanny is soooo overbearing! And throwing tantrums for not getting her way! XD Nanny won't find out about Romelle and Sabbath just yet, imagine if she could smell like a Drule? She'd flip out for sure! Both Sabbath and Romelle fumbled, since Sabbbath didn't explain to Romelle properly what it meant if they had sex before they did the deed. You'll see in the last chapter of the interlude, she really does her best to break his heart, the poor guy.


	54. Chapter 54

The newly arrived Drules were waiting for them inside one of the larger offices on the first floor, the group composed of three men and one woman. They rose from their seats at Lotor and Allura's arrival, offering low bows of respect. Lotor acknowledge this show with an incline of his head, the Drules straightening after a few seconds. The tallest of the Drules, a man who seemed to tower over Lotor by a good seven inches in height, approached the royal pair.

It was to Allura's surprise, that the man offered one more bow, keeping his eyes locked on her face. "It is good to meet you, your highness." The tall Drule said, and she quickly gestured for him to stand up. "I am General Pardust."

"Please...it is I who should be bowing to you!" Allura exclaimed, flustered when the Drule laughed good-naturedly. "You did help us out tremendously with the war. We might not have been successful otherwise..." The Drules were smiling, seeming amused by her words. "At the very least, it probably wouldn't have ended so quickly..."

"That we can all agree with." Lotor said, and she glanced at him. He smiled at her, but then turned a serious look to the General, the two men exchanging hand shakes. "Thank you for coming."

"I would have been here sooner, but there was things to take care of. And I understand you were busy recovering from an illness." Pardust looked Lotor over, seeming to nod to himself that the prince no longer looked sick.

"Yes...It was unfortunate, but the wound I received from that traitorous snake Morduck got infected." Lotor tapped a finger against his bandaged palm. "It's to my regret

that now I must play catch up on all that has gone on while I was recovering."

"Then let me help you in that area." Pardust gestured for the woman to step forward, Allura noting she was removing a thick sheaf of papers from a briefcase. "This here is a tally of all the resources we have managed to secure on the heels of Morduck's defeat. We won't be wanting for much when it comes to ships and the parts needed to maintain them."

"No..." agreed Lotor, taking the file from the red haired female. "It'll just be the soldiers to fly them that will give us difficulties." He started flipping through the pages, Allura spying the exotic looking writing of the Drule covering the paper.

"We'll get the man power..." Pardust was confidant as he spoke, Lotor glancing up from the papers. "I've already had my people get to work on assembling a list of potential allies to contact. Several key figures from the high court are listed, well known names with the power, money and resources to back you."

"We thought it would be best if you, yourself would contact these men and women." One of the other two Drule males was speaking. "They won't be so quick to dismiss a call from their prince, and most would be wise to curry favor with the future King of Doom."

"Do not get ahead of yourself." Lotor warned. "I haven't won the throne yet."

"But you will!" exclaimed the Drule. "We have the utmost faith in you and the resources at our disposal that victory will come to us."

"You must excuse Deactno." Pardust smiled with good humor. "He is overzealous at times."

"So I see..." Lotor replied, glancing down at another section of the file he had been handed. "These names here. Am I to assume these are soldiers who we intend to ransom off to the highest bidder?"

"Yes." Confirmed Pardust at the same time Allura spoke.

"What do you mean, highest bidder?"

"Ah..." Lotor seemed reluctant to answer, giving her a considering look. "We do intend to ransom these men and women off to their families first. However, if they will not or cannot pay, there are others who might be willing."

"And that includes any enemies they might have had." Pardust added, and she shivered at the thought. "Fear not princess, I doubt it will come to that. We only intend to ransom off those from well known families, and these people are more than capable of paying our demands."

"It's better than outright killing them." Added the female Drule, and Allura had to agree with that.

"Has there been word of any of the prisoners willing to defect to our side?" Lotor asked, and Pardust gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders.

"We have of course made inquiries, but so far we have nothing to show for our efforts. Perhaps in time..."

"Could we even trust those who fought against Arus?" interrupted Allura. She was rewarded with a smile, as though Pardust was pleased by the smarts she was showing. "I mean...how can we trust that they wouldn't turn against us at the first available opportunity...?"

"We can't." Lotor said. "There are some that would be eager to say and do anything to get out of the holding cells. Such men would be more apt to do sabotage to our campaign."

"They would be placed under strict watch." Added Pardust. "And given low level tasks where there would be little opportunity to do damage."

"They'd be treated like less than slaves." The female Drule looked disdainful at the thought. "It's not surprising that we've had no takers to our inquiries."

"I see..." Allura murmured softly.

"How many men and women do we have on our side at present time?" Lotor asked, setting aside the paper work.

"Nearly thirty-five hundred." Pardust answered. "Our losses weren't that great...it is the benefit of a surprise attack."

Thirty-five hundred sounded like a lot to Allura, the girl impressed with the numbers. Until Lotor explained that the Drule Armada had had around twelve thousand Drules manning the individual ships. She couldn't help but sag at the news, wondering how many had died, and knowing Arus couldn't hope to give even half that number to Lotor's war campaign.

"Don't look so down Allura. We'll get the people needed. Count on it." Lotor tried to reassure her, but she couldn't even muster up a weak smile.

"Arus will do what it can to help...but I'm afraid it won't nearly be enough..."

"Every little bit counts." Lotor told her, and took hold of her hand. They laced their fingers together, Allura noting the Drules pay close attention to this gesture of closeness.

"I pray that you are right." She murmured, feeling him squeeze her hand.

"We have things to decide." Pardust said with a clearing of his throat. She glanced his way, seeing the serious look in his eyes. Lotor nodded for the man to continue, not letting go of Allura's hand. "As of right now, King Zarkon does not know that he has lost the war with Arus. I have been able to allay his worries, and fill his head with my lies. He actually thinks we are winning.." A chuckle then, all five Drules looking amused. "However...once his highness starts making calls...word is bound to reach his father's ears..."

"He has spies everywhere." Added the female. "Even in the homes of the various Lords and Ladies of the court."

"And then there is the fact that some we approach may not choose to ally with us." Continued Pardust. "No doubt those who refuse our request for aid will go to King Zakron straight away, to tell them what the prince is plotting."

"They won't be able to resist the chance to use this knowledge to curry favor with my father." Lotor complained with a growl.

"So once he knows, Arus' moment of peace will be over?" Allura asked, worriedly.

"Not quite. He will have to call back his ships from other worlds. That will take time...he will be scrambling for allies and soldiers, having spent an obscene amount of resources on this failed invasion of Arus. We have worked out a timetable that if followed strictly will allow us to begin the attacks on Doom, preventing Zarkon from launching his own forces against us here."

Pardust seemed to have thought of everything, leaving Allura to stare at him amazed. He noticed the look of awe in her eyes, and chuckled, the Drule allowing a bit of ego to show. "The people who work under me are nothing short of the best. We have turned over every angle, in an attempt to ease our prince's burdens."

"I see..." Allura said, no less impressed.

"It's better we work it so we bring the fight to Doom." Lotor said to nods all around. "It would be disastrous if we had to split our focus, defending Arus and fighting my father's forces to get to Doom."

"Zarkon will no doubt throw everything he can muster at us." Pardust sighed. "Even with my calculations, it will be a close battle, full of hardships and difficulties."

She didn't want to hear doubts about the course they were planning, Allura trying not to show her upset. Lotor noticed anyway, and drew her against his side, an arm going around her. "Fear not Allura." He said. "We will win because we HAVE to."

Allura kept quiet about the fact that need did not always ensure a victory, the princess trying to hold back the shiver that went through her. Lotor and the other Drules began to talk in more detail about their plans, and it was then that Allura excused herself. It wasn't that she was bored by the talk, but she felt she was holding them back if they had to constantly pause to reassure and soothe away her fears.

She was nervous about this impending campaign, knowing that everything rode on Lotor's shoulders. He had to win, he had to gather a strong enough military presence to gain the victory they so desperately needed to ensure peace was retained on Arus. Allura knew she herself wouldn't have true peace of mind until all this was over, and Lotor sat on the throne of Doom. Till then she'd worry incessantly, and not just about the battles, but about Lotor himself!

They hadn't discussed it yet, but Allura wondered just where Lotor would be during this war. Would he remain behind on Arus, and watch the battle from the safety of the castle? Or, would he insist on going on one of the ships, and partaking in the actual fighting? She feared he would choose the latter, and Allura didn't even want to think about how that easily lent itself to the potential of his death.

She shuddered at the thought of becoming a widow, Allura looking for something to distract her mind from such troubling thoughts. There was a few issues she had been neglecting, all in order to spend time tending to Lotor during his illness. Such as the breaking of the news of certain soldier's deaths to the families that survived the men and women.

It was not something Allura was looking forward to, and she knew that any day now they would have a complete listing of those who had died to protect the planet. An official memorial would need to be planned, the proceedings officiated by Allura herself. It would be cold comfort to the widows, but their dead husbands and wives would be honored.

There was even a few familiar names who Allura had known personally, good people who she had grown up with, who had watched over her as the years passed by. Men and women she felt it was her duty to personally break the news of their deaths to their families. It was better to do this sooner, than to allow the families' false hope of their loved one's survival.

On a happier note, there would also be a celebration of Arus' victory, the soldier's individual accomplishments recognized. Medals would be awarded, soldier's being decorated and advanced in their military career. Allura much preferred to be pinning medals on chests, rather than breaking the somber news of someone's death.

But these thoughts weren't helping to shake Allura out of her somber mood, the princess frowning to herself as she walked through the castle corridors. Perhaps the troubled look on her face kept the people inside the castle from bothering her, for she noted with some surprise that no one approached her with any concerns or idle gossip. She was actually relieved, not wanting to be bothered by those seeking to dig up more dirt about her fight with Nanny.

She wondered how Nanny was choosing to deal with the knowledge that Allura was in a serious relationship with prince Lotor. No doubt she was haranguing the castle servants, ordering them about to clean already impeccably neat rooms. She should have been excited, Allura daring to think Nanny should have been happy for her. She was getting married! Not for political gain, but for love. And that alone should have made Nanny happy. Even happy enough to help Allura plan and arrange the ceremony, the princess feeling overwhelmed and not sure where to start with the preparations

_~Perhaps I should look for a dress.~ _Allura thought to herself, thinking that would be a good start. But before she set off to the castle seamstresses' work room, she went looking for her cousin, Allura wanting to drag Romelle along for the decision making process. _~And perhaps I can talk some sense into her at the same time.~ _She thought with a determined slant to her eyes.

She found Romelle sitting in one of the studies, a magazine spread open on her lap. She could tell by her cousin's distant gaze that Romelle's attention wasn't on the magazine, the princess looking subdued in the moment. Occasionally she'd turn a page, letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Romelle..." Allura closed the door behind her, and her cousin blinked, slowly chasing away that far away look of hers.

"Yes, Allura? What is it?" asked Romelle, closing the magazine.

"I was wondering..." Allura stepped closer to Romelle's chair, a half smile on her face. "Would you come with me? I want to get a dress prepared for my wedding. You should get a new dress as well." She added, trying to entice Romelle, who barely reacted to the thought of a new dress. That was troubling, Romelle was always up for getting new clothing.

"A new dress...I guess..." Romelle said, her voice listless. She made no move to stand up. Allura looked at her curiously, noting with some surprise her blue eyes were rimmed with red.

"Romelle, have you been crying?"

"What? NO!" Romelle shook her head, denying the accusation. "It's just my allergies acting up."

Allura fixed her with a disbelieving look, one that had Romelle shifting uncomfortably. "You've haven't had an allergy one day in your life!"

"So it's a late in life development." Romelle insisted on keeping up the charade, but Allura refused to buy it.

"Romelle...cousin...talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." Allura took the seat besides Romelle, and fixed her with her most attentive look. It seemed to make her cousin uncomfortable, Romelle glancing down at the magazine on her lap. "You cried earlier." She added, watching Romelle carefully for her reactions. "When I talked to you about Drules and their mating..."

A sigh was her answer, Romelle seeming content to maintain her silence. It made Allura impatient, the princess shifting about in her seat. "Lotor spoke with Sabbath..."

"Did he now?" At Allura's nod, Romelle seemed to hesitate, her uncertainty showing. "How is he?"

Allura thought it promising that Romelle would care enough to inquire after the Drule's well being. "He's rather...depressed."

"Depressed..." repeated Romelle, and Allura nodded.

"But then...who can blame him. His heart has been broken." A flash of blue, Romelle's gaze darting upwards at those words. Just as quickly, she looked away, but not before Allura saw Romelle bite her bottom lip. "You should go see him." She added, and that had Romelle whipping around to stare at Allura. "It will do you both some good."

"No, it will not." Romelle shook her head. "No good can come of my visiting that Drule."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll hurt him even more?" asked Allura, and Romelle looked at her aghast.

"Hurt him?" A nervous titter of sound escaped her. "I don't know what you mean. It is not I who hurt the Drule...he only inflicts misery on himself by continuing to pursue me. He could save himself a lot of trouble by looking elsewhere for...affection."

Allura almost smiled as she listened to the rapid fire assault of words, Romelle far too defensive for her own good. "But you know right? You know that a Drule who has found his mate can't give up on her. They fall in love, helplessly so..."

Romelle looked like she didn't want to hear those words, shaking her head no again and again. "Sabbath is mistaken about me..."

"Who are you trying to convince of that?" Allura wondered out loud. "Me? Or yourself?" That earned a sharp look from Romelle, but Allura didn't back down. "Oh cousin, how long are you going to keep up this charade?"

"Charade? I don't know what you mean..."

"I think you do." Insisted Allura. "Don't you wonder what Sabbath told Lotor?" Romelle actually paled, staring at Allura. She waited for her cousin to say something, to give her a chance to come clean on her own. But Romelle's lips flattened into a thin line, the girl refusing to speak. "Oh Romelle..." Allura sighed. "I know."

"What do you think you know?" Romelle demanded harshly.

"I know about you and Sabbath and what happened between you two when you were trapped." Allura clarified. Romelle started to rise from her seat, magazine falling to the floor.

"It's a lie!" Romelle snapped, Allura staring wide eyed up at her cousin. "Whatever Sabbath told Lotor...it's nothing but lies!"

"Is it?" Allura shook her head. "Romelle, Sabbath didn't need to tell Lotor anything. Lotor could SMELL you on him."

"That's...that's disgusting!" Romelle exclaimed, looking mortified. "They're no better than animals, sniffing out things that is best left alone!" She ran an agitated hand through her hair, her expression no less calm. "Honestly Allura, how can you stand it when Lotor does something like that?"

"It used to embarrass me..." She admitted. "Sometimes it still does...but I accept that the Drules have a stronger sense of smell than we humans. There should be no shame in that, no perceived insult!" Romelle frowned at her, looking unconvinced of that. Allura wasn't about to get distracted from the original subject, the princess calmly gesturing for her cousin to sit back down. "I understand you're having Sabbath hide the relationship between you two..."

"There is no relationship!" Romelle cried out an interruption. "It was just..." she lowered her voice, seeming paranoid of being overhead. "Just sex."

"Just sex? With a Drule who is your mate?" Allura made a tsking sound, giving Romelle a chiding look. "Oh cousin, there is no such thing as just sex between mates."

Romelle practically vibrated with her agitation, rising to her feet once more. "So I heard." She said sourly, pacing over to a window. Allura stayed where she sat, gazing at Romelle's back.

"How did it happen?"

"What? Didn't Sabbath spill all to Lotor?" Romelle demanded, sarcasm apparent in her tone.

"If he has, Lotor wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details." Allura admitted. "He only confirmed enough to me that you and Sabbath were intimate during your time trapped inside that room." Romelle said nothing to that, but the stiffness of her shoulders betrayed her agitation. "I must admit to being curious about how it happened. Especially since you seem so adamant in denying it ever happened."

"I made a mistake..." Romelle finally said after several moments of silence. "I let my guard down, let myself get carried away. I regret what happened, but know there's nothing I can do to change the past. I can only look towards the future...a future without that Drule in my life."

"It's not that simple and I think you know that!" Allura exclaimed, disappointed that Romelle wasn't going into further details about what had hapened. "Sabbath loves you...he wants a future with you...Romelle...this is not going to go away on it's own. You have to face what is happening."

"And just what do you think is happening, cousin?" Romelle had turned, arching one eyebrow at Allura. "It's not love...I can tell you that much!"

"But there is an attraction there!" Romelle made a scoffing sound, of which Allura tried to ignore. "Romelle, don't try to play this off as some every day occurrence. I know you...you're not the type to sleep around...there had to be some spark of feeling for you to give in to, in order to be swept away by passion." Romelle looked sullen then, still shaking her head in stubborn denial. "Can you not build on that spark...? Explore a relationship with him?"

"But I don't want a relationship with him!" protested Romelle.

"Maybe not yet." Agreed Allura, seeing the wary way Romelle eyed her. "I was like you at first too. Adamant in my determination that nothing more develop between Lotor and me."

"And now I suppose you're going to tell me how wrong you were to think that way?" Romelle asked, and Allura could not tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Well...yes. Romelle, I wasted a lot of time shutting my heart off from Lotor. I can only be glad that such foolishness only occurred for a handful of days."

"You had a lot of feelings to process in a short amount of time..." noted her cousin. "How can you even be sure its love that you feel for Lotor?"

"Oh it's love...the feelings I have for him are unmistakable as anything else." Allura smiled, thinking fondly of her husband. "And who knows! If you get to know Sabbath, you may discover you have more than just a glimmer of attraction to him! What would it hurt to try?" She added, staring imploringly at Romelle. "It would cost you nothing, and could give you so much in return..."

"And what about Sabbath?" Romelle asked sharply. "From what I understand he's locked into this because of whatever genetic defect plagues the Drules into having mates. Won't it be cruel to tease him with hope, when I have no intention of allowing a deeper bond to form?"

"It would be crueler not to try..." Allura told her, sadness filling her every word and expression. "I may not know nearly enough about Drules and this mating instinct of theirs, but...he is suffering now. He needs you...perhaps more than you need him. I don't know what happens to a Drule whose mate rejects him permanently...this is undocumented territory...They die when their mates die...did you know that Romelle?" She didn't wait for her cousin to answer, pressing on ruthlessly. "The ones who survive their mate's death are just a broken shell...a soul withering away as it waits for the body to die."

Romelle had crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself as she stared down at the floor. Allura couldn't tell, but she wondered if a shiver went through Romelle at those words.

"It's too big a burden." Her cousin said at last. "I don't want to exist as someone's everything, to the point they can't, won't live without me!"

"It's too late to run from it...from him." Allura replied.

"Oh yes, because sex is such a binding thing to mated Drules!" Romelle's anger had flared, her blue eyes shining with it. "I wish someone would have told me before hand that little tidbit of information! Maybe then..."

"You sound as if you're not even sure you would have been able to stop from sleeping with him even if you had known!" Allura pointed out, more than a little exasperated.

"I didn't plan it...it just happened." Came her defensive reply.

"Just how did it happen then?" Allura wanted to know, watching as Romelle turned red.

"I don't inquire into the details about what you did with that Drule of yours!" Allura blushed then, knowing she'd be hesitant to share all the steamy details with another person, even if that other person was her cousin.

"Please Romelle...just give me the minimum of details..." Allura begged, and Romelle turned her back to her. She thought her cousin wasn't going to answer, Romelle staring out the window for several long moments.

"We were talking..." She began, than shook her head no. "Talking is too mild for what we were doing. We were arguing, fighting back and forth with words, our anger building. It seemed his patience had reached an end, and I can remember him grabbing me." A sigh then, though Allura couldn't tell if it was a good sound or not for Romelle. "He kissed me then...I'm not sure what he was thinking...heck, I'm not sure I was thinking that clearly either...but things escalated from that kiss, spiraling out of control and into the mess we're in now."

A pause, and then Romelle was turning to look at her once more. "Oh Allura, the next day was awful! He was talking about things...about loving me, and the house he wanted to build for us. Talking as though I had made a commitment to him...When I had not!" Her look turned defensive, Romelle practically daring Allura to object by the look in her eyes. "I didn't know about the sex...didn't know it would make him think things were different between us! You have to believe me!"

"Calm down, I do." Allura soothed her with soft words. "Sabbath was wrong not to tell you how deep a connection mated Drules make with sex." Romelle looked relieved to hear that, though it didn't last. "But...I still think you need to give him a chance."

"You've not listened to my reasons why I can't!" Romelle fumed, stamping a foot on the floor.

"What would it cost you to spend some time with him?" Allura demanded, voice equally as loud as her cousin's. "I'm not asking you to have sex with him again, just talk..."

"Oh, because talking was such a safe activity last time!" Romelle said sarcastically.

"If you can't keep your hands off him long enough to hold one conversation..." Allura was fighting a smirk, the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"You're making fun of me now!" accused Romelle, eyes flashing with anger. Allura immediately sobered, trying for an apologetic look.

"I'm not, not really. It's just...Sabbath's happiness, maybe his life is on the line!" Allura had visions of Sabbath going off to die somewhere, never to be seen or heard from again. She shuddered at such a thought, even as Romelle let out an angry exclamation.

"What about my happiness? Allura, I can't be happy being forced into a relationship! I want the freedom to choose, not have it be forced on me!"

"But love doesn't always let us choose who our partners will be!" pointed out Allura. "If it's a good love, it sneaks up on you, taking you by surprise...!" She could see she wasn't swaying Romelle towards making a decision in Sabbath's favor, Allura sighing. "Just think about what I told you, okay? And please...if you're not going to seriously give him your time, then stop ordering him around like he's your personal servant."

Romelle said nothing to that, walking forward to retrieve the magazine off the floor. Allura held back another sigh, and stood, gesturing for Romelle to follow her. "Now...do you still want to help me pick out a dress?"

"I'm sorry Allura...I feel a bit of headache coming on..." Romelle sank down into the chair, the magazine in her hands. "Will you please excuse me?"

Allura looked at her for one long moment, having the suspicion that Romelle was just backing out of the dress excursion because she wanted to avoid any further talk on Sabbath. But Allura didn't press her cousin to come with her, the princess slowly nodding. "All right Romelle. Perhaps Gloria or Marie will be available to come along instead."

"I'm sure they would be more help than I would be in my present frame of mind." Romelle murmured, attention already on the magazine's pages. Allura looked at her again, then shrugged, moving to leave the room. She kept waiting for her cousin to call her back, to confide in her some more about her situation with Sabbath. But Romelle remained quiet, leaving Allura frustrated and worried over what would happen next.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	55. Chapter 55

The papers rustled beneath her fingers, Allura shifting aside documents, and holding back a sigh at the amount of paperwork that had piled up in her absence. It wasn't just work from the last few days, the amount of documents had been building up since before she had been taken aboard the Drule warship that first time. These last few weeks since the Drules had come to Arus, had only exacerbated her workload, Allura finding not only did she have affairs of the state to look over, but homework as well.

In fact much of what she had could be considered a test of her abilities, Allura going over documents that Coran would later check and triple check, the man making sure she had not made any embarrassing mistakes. She quelled at the thought of making the wrong decision, liking that she had Coran as a fall back to catch and stop mishaps from happening due to her own carelessness.

Allura knew it wouldn't always be like this, once she came of age to take the throne as Queen, much of her decisions would be final. Coran would be forced to give up a lot of the power he had enjoyed, resuming his duties as an advisory position to the throne.

The current papers Allura was looking at had something to do with the opening of a new orphanage in one of the near by cities. She couldn't help but cringe at the thought that it was sorely needed, now more than ever due to the lives lost during this war with Doom. It was one of the projects Allura was pushing for completion, ignoring the fact that the treasury was stretched thin in regard to the funding needed to repair the castle, and pay all the soldiers who had fought against the Drule invasion.

There was also money to pay to those families who had lost loved ones in the war, especially those widows and orphans. Allura was adamant about establishing a fund that would pay out a yearly income to the families, so that they needn't starve or go homeless. She was trying to go over the numbers, crunching figures in her head, as her fingers tapped a restless dance across a data pad, it's computer calculating how much in taxes they would need to gather to be able to afford this scheme of hers.

A knock sounded on her office door, Allura barely looking up. "Enter!" She called, and heard the door sweep open. She continued to stare at the data pad, frowning at the numbers it showed her. Taxes would have to be raised, there seemed no other way around it, not if she didn't want those families to starve.

She almost didn't notice that her visitor hadn't said a word, no until the person was coming around her desk, their shadow falling across her. Allura glanced up in time to see Lotor pulling the data pad out of her hand, the Drule casting a curious look at the information written on it. And then he was setting it down on a top of a large pile of papers, the prince bending down to kiss her in greeting.

She smiled at his kiss, even as she tried to shake away her concerns about the problems waiting on her desk, Allura reaching up to touch the side of Lotor's face. The kiss wasn't as long as she would have liked, the prince pulling back from that awkward bent over position of his. "What's all this?" Lotor asked, gesturing at the paper work piled on her desk.

Allura sighed, blowing out a breath that ruffled her bangs. "Work." She grumbled in complaint. "Both of the kingdom and of a personal nature." She watched as Lotor carefully moved over a pile of papers, making enough room for him to perch on the edge of her desk. "I'm afraid I've been lax in my duties, especially during these recent weeks."

"Ah, you mean because the Drule came to Arus." Lotor said it knowingly, and she nodded.

"A lot of it is from that time." Allura agreed. "And there's only more work building up in the wake of the invasion being stopped." She shook her head, not meaning to complain to him. "It's busy times..." She finished, and Lotor once more gave her paperwork piles the once over.

"So I see." He said. "The meeting with General Pardust and his associates went well."

"Have you been with them all this time?" Allura asked, realizing night had fallen since her arrival to this room.

"Yes, we had much to go over." Lotor told her. "We've been trying to decide which nobles to approach first...and when. It's a gamble, we can't know how receptive they will be to my requests. We know that once we start making inquiries, word will reach my father's ears. Our tentative peace will be shattered." She shivered at that, and must have worn quite the expression, for Lotor reached out to pat her hand. "Come...don't look so glum Allura..."

"I'll try not to be..." She replied, trying to keep her thoughts calm and her expression even. "So when will you make the calls?" She couldn't help but be curious, even as she knew everything would change, become more hectic and busy, for both Lotor and herself.

"I was thinking to begin making them after our wedding." His tone was causal, Lotor appearing unconcerned. "That way we can enjoy a few more days peace, and take the time to properly do things according to your people's customs without fear of my father's actions hanging over our heads."

"Can you afford to wait that long?" Allura wondered, thinking Zarkon's shadow would linger over the proceedings, regardless of what the old King knew and did not know. "I mean...will he not eventually start to get suspicious, even with General Pardust giving him the run around?"

"There's always that chance." Agreed Lotor with a bob of his head.

"Then I think you should begin making those calls. Immediately if not sooner." Allura said, Lotor giving her a considering look. "And it will make me feel better." She added, turning her hand so that her fingers caught at his. "I need to know that you will gain allies from among the Drule on Doom. That you will have the men and money needed to wage a successful war against your father."

Lotor stared at her a moment longer, and she wondered what he saw in her expression. At last he nodded, and she let out a breath, relieved. "All right Allura. I will start on my list of contacts first thing tomorrow."

She relaxed even more at hearing that, though knew part of her would be wound up until she learned just how many of those on the list would lend Lotor their support. "Thank you." She said out loud, and he smiled at her.

"There's no need to thank me for this." He laced his fingers with hers, their hands gripping each other lightly.

"Still it makes me feel relieved..." Allura gave a half hearted chuckle then. "Isn't that strange? You're taking steps to thrust yourself and our people into more war, I should be worried not filled with relief!"

A faint smile from him, Lotor raising their joined hands so that he could brush a kiss across her knuckles. "I think it's because you recognize how necessary this is, in order to maintain a lasting peace. It's a peace we and many others are willing to fight for...to even die for." He surely felt the shudder that went through her at his mention of dying for peace, Allura unable to keep from trembling at the thoughts that filled her. "Allura, my love...what is the matter?"

"I'm frightened..." She admitted, and with those words her fears started to come out. "I don't like the thought of any of our people dying...and I'm terrified of the thought of losing you...I want to be selfish, to insist you stay back from the fighting..." She shook her head, a strangled sound escaping her. "I don't even know for sure what your plans are for the actual fighting. I know what I want though, and that is for you to remain on Arus where it's safe."

"Allura..."

"Oh don't!" Allura exclaimed, rising from her seat, and flinging herself against Lotor. "Don't tell me you will be leaving, that you will be on one of those ships that will fly to Doom!" She trembled even harder against him, clinging to him with her face buried against his chest. She felt him lift a hand to her hair, her Drule stroking fingers though it in an effort to clam her.

"Allura..." His voice was a low, soft tone forcing her to really listen to make out his words. It was another calming tactic, Allura realizing if she concentrated completely on what he was saying, she didn't have time to get upset. "I've been giving this a great deal of thought. It's true that mated Drules have no business in war... there's too many factors that work against us."

"Against you?" She echoed, risking a look up at his face.

"Yes." Lotor was grim faced now, the prince petting her in a way that she thought he might be taking comfort from her in addition to giving it to her. "As you well know, mated Drules are focused so entirely on their partners. This is especially true of the males. They would much rather spend their time loving then fighting, and separations are difficult for mated pairs to endure. And yet, the males would not risk bringing the females into a dangerous situation, especially a battle field."

"So I can't come with you when you go to Doom?" Allura asked, and Lotor looked horrified at the thought.

"No, Allura, no! I couldn't bear the thought of you walking into danger!"

"And yet I am supposed to endure the thought of you placing yourself at risk?" She was tart when she asked that, and Allura instantly regretted her tone. "I'm sorry...that was wrong of me..." Lotor brushed his lips against her forehead, showing he forgave her for her outburst. "Tell me more about mated Drules...the drawbacks to their fighting."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen a mated Drule on the battlefield. Doom all but prohibited them from fighting, and there was few if any that insisted on doing their military duty. They didn't want to leave their mates behind." Lotor explained, resuming his petting motions in her hair. "I remember the stories...that mated males who tried to fight, were...distracted at best. They were too busy thinking of their females, suffering from the long separation from them. They were all but useless, you see." Lotor sighed then. "My father used to speak with disgust about the mated males. He had personal experience with their presence in the Doom military. he used to claim the losses Doom received back in those days, were all the fault of the mated males pining away for their females."

"It's just one of the reasons my father feels the Drule race is weakened by the mating instincts in our DNA." Continued Lotor. "His own father abandon his military campaigns once he was mated. It was my father who picked up the reigns of those campaigns, waging war and successfully taking over much of the galaxy."

"And that is why the Drules are having less chances to find their mates?" Allura piped up with a question and an answer. "Because your people are spread out on too many worlds...?"

"Yes. Our race is growing too far apart from one another, the distance preventing mates from finding one another. It's a sad, tragic fate my father has succeeded in nurturing for us Drule." Lotor sighed then, shifting on the desk. "No doubt he feels his disgust for mating vindicated by my own actions." A funny half smile was on his face now, but Allura could find no humor in his words. "I used to think just like him Allura. I had no use for mated pairs, I thought them weak and pitiful. I dare say I even laughed at times at their inability to function without making their mates their whole world."

His hand moved to cup her face, Lotor smiling a genuine smile at her. "What a fool I was to ever think that!"

"You just didn't know." Allura assured him, and his smile widened.

"But now I do." He agreed.

"But Lotor...all this talk about mated Drules and their inability to function in war, or without their mates close at hand...it doesn't exactly soothe my fears about you going into battle!" Allura told him, eyes urgent, lips frowning. "How will you manage if I am not there with you...?"

"I..." For a second uncertainty flashed in his eyes, Lotor hesitating. "I am fighting to protect you." Came his answer at last. "I know the danger my father presents to you. It is for your sake I will fight, and I will kill him if given the chance."

Allura was not reassured, nuzzling his hand so that she placed kisses on his palm. She didn't know the words to get him to remain on Arus, Allura wanting Lotor to delegate this heavy task to someone else. "Are you okay with that?" She asked out loud. "He is your father after all...It can't be easy to speak of killing him!"

"Allura, he tried to have you tortured and killed." Lotor stated, and she sensed the growl that was building up in him. "He acknowledged that evil deed, and in his own words disowned me. He doesn't deserve my love and respect...and he'll be lucky I don't tear him apart when I see him!"

She shivered anew, both at his words and the look that flashed into her eyes. Lotor meant what he said, and while she thought it sad, she also found it a bit frightening. This Drule of hers would kill to protect her, would turn against his own father in order to ensure her well being.

"What?" Lotor asked in response to the expression she wore.

"It's nothing really..." She shook her head, trying to dissuade him from following this line of conversation. "Lotor...what about Sabbath? Where will he be during all this?"

"I'll be leaving him behind on Arus of course." Lotor answered, and snorted. "He hasn't even succeeded in winning a permanent place in your cousin's heart. I know from experience that he won't be able to think of anything but obsess over why your cousin is rejecting him. I know how hard it was for me when you and I had that rough patch in our early days...it even cost me command of my ship, and all because I couldn't concentrate on doing what was needed to help my people succeed."

"But it all worked out." Allura pointed out. "If you had been focused, Arus would have fallen to Doom's invasion. I don't think I could have ever fallen in love with you then..."

"I would have been relentless in my pursuit of you." Lotor warned, expression serious. "I would have broken down your resistance, or gone mad trying!"

"Perhaps." Was all she would allow. "But still...what are we going to do about Romelle and Sabbath?"

"What can we do?" Lotor asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I talked to her again today. I flat out told her I knew about what she had done with Sabbath." Allura sighed. "Romelle didn't change much of her tune, insisting she can't have a relationship with him though she gave me no good reason why."

"She's just being stubborn." Grumbled Lotor in complaint.

"That and scared." Allura told him. "I can understand the fear...I was scared of you too!"

"Yes, but only for the first few days!" protested Lotor. "You think Romelle would be over it by now..."

"I don't think she's scared of Sabbath...not in the conventional sense." Mused Allura, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I mean, I doubt she would have had sex with someone she was scared of." She sighed then, brimming with curiosity. "I couldn't get the exact details, but it sounds like there is an attraction there. And it must be powerful if my cousin gave in to it, to do that with Sabbath. No matter how much she claims otherwise, she feels something for him..."

"If only there was a way to build up on that attraction..." Lotor muttered.

"Yeah..." Allura frowned. "But she's being difficult and refusing to entertain the notion of spending more time with him." She huffed out an angry laugh, shaking her head. "Maybe she thinks they'll jump each other if left alone for a few seconds."

"Do you really think so?" Lotor sounded as though he couldn't imagine Romelle doing such a thing.

"maybe." Allura shrugged. "It happened once, so why not again?" Lotor said nothing to that, just made a hum of sound that showed he was thinking. "I really want things to work out between them. They both deserve a chance at real love..."

"You say that your cousin reads books about love?" She was surprised at Lotor's question, Allura blinking rapidly at him.

"Er yes...although...I wouldn't exactly call those trashy novels books about love."

"Then what would you call them?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"Well...there's a lot of sex in them..."

"Sex is good!" exclaimed Lotor with a smarmy grin.

"But it's all unusual situations, extreme circumstances that force the man and woman to get together in a matter of days." Allura continued. "It's hardly believable the kind of plots those books come up with!"

"It doesn't matter if it's believable or not...just that they hold your cousin's interest." Lotor looked thoughtful now, and Allura prodded him to tell her why. "I'm just thinking." He said, and grinned once more. "Maybe your cousin reads those books because she secretly longs for the kind of happenings inside them to happen to her. Maybe if Sabbath could act like one of the men in those books, and set up situations similar to them, perhaps Romelle would no longer fight the attraction between them..."

"You mean...you want to use her romance novels as a how to guide for dating her?" Allura asked, and Lotor nodded. She paused, showing she was thinking about it, then grinned. "I suppose it can't hurt!" She pulled away from Lotor, and was moving to step around the desk, the prince following her. "Come on!" She cried out impatiently, gesturing for him to step quicker.

"Where are we going Allura?" A bemused Lotor asked.

"Why to the storage rooms!" She exclaimed, unable to stop grinning. "You can bet Romelle had her precious collection of books moved down from the second floor. There's bound to be a really good one to give Sabbath, one that's sure to give him ideas on how to proceed with my cousin!"

Lotor laughed then, surely liking the idea. "Very well, let us go then." He said, offering her his arm. She took it, practically dancing in place as she brimmed with excitement. Her spirits were uplifted, Allura finding the thought of rifling through Romelle's romance novels the diversion she needed from her worries about Lotor, and his role in the upcoming war. She even felt hopeful in the moment that maybe the romance novels would hold the key to fostering a good relationship between her cousin and Sabbath.

There was more that was meant to happen in this chapter, but I ended up having to split it in two...sorry...!

-Michelle


	56. Chapter 56

The storage rooms were located on the basement floor, many of the rooms cluttered with items, and not just with things that were normally left inside these rooms. Belongings had been taken down from the damaged rooms of the second floor, clothed piked up in neat stacks, or hanging over racks. Boxes that were packed tightly with goods crowded the floor, stacked up on top of each other in high towers that reached up to Allura's chest.

The rooms that weren't piled with belongings, were crowded in a different way, spare cots crammed into the space. The cots were for the people who made the castle their home, Allura and her many servants eager for when the upper levels would be repaired and they could return to their own bedrooms.

It wasn't to a room with cots in it that Allura took Lotor to. Instead she brought him to one of the rooms brimming with objects and boxes, Allura gesturing at the clutter. "The books should be somewhere in here." She said out loud. "Most of my and Romelle's belongings were brought to this room."

She watched Lotor's face, seeing her Drule look a little overwhelmed at the amount of items that lay scattered through out the room. He looked as though he hadn't the faintest notion of where to look first, and Allura hid a smile. 'Why don't you start opening the boxes over by that wall?" She suggested, her hand gesturing at the spot she directed him to.

He nodded, looking very put out by all this, though Lotor did not voice a complaint. Allura moved over to another section of boxes, passing by many of her cousin's dresses in the process. The first box she opened seemed to contain knick knacks, various odds and ends that she couldn't imagine had any value. Allura shouldn't have been so surprised, the girl not assuming she'd be lucky enough to find some of Romelle's books on the first try.

She shifted the box, it's contents light enough that it was easy for her to move. The next box contained smaller boxes, ornately carved wooden ones that glinted with gold filigree. Some of these smaller containers were jewelry boxes, and others were used to hold her cousin's make up. Allura set that box aside, and found one of the boxes with her belongings, the princess quickly ignoring the familiar contents, and moving on to the next box in the pile.

"Any luck?" Allura called out to Lotor, as she opened the next box. A negative grunt from him, Lotor handling the boxes with impatience.

"I never realized one woman could have so many belongings." He grumbled out loud, and she had to smile.

"Not all of these things are my cousin's. Some of them are mine." She reminded him. At those words, he seemed to deepen the care he showed the boxes, setting them down more carefully on the floor.

The next box she tried was in the pile next to the one she had just finished going through, Allura finding packed away her winter clothes. That led to a trend, boxes filled with clothing that was out of season for this time on Arus. She even found a box with items that had belonged to her parents, an odd sort of mish mash of belongings that made Allura a little melancholy to see them.

Distracted, she picked up her father's pipe, feeling the lacquered surface of the smooth wood. In it, she could feel the grooves where his fingers had held the pipe time and time again, Allura setting her fingertips into the markings. She was glad to see these items were not damaged, the few remaining possessions that had belong to her parents, among the most dear and precious to her.

"I think I found them." Lotor's voice called her back from her somber mood, Allura setting the pipe back into the box.

"Did you now?" She asked, and closed up the box.

"Well...they're books..." He admitted, his hands rifling through the box. She saw him pick up one book in particular, staring at it's cover. "And they're unlike any I've ever seen..."

"Let me see..." Allura said, already weaving around the boxes to join Lotor on the other side of the room. Once closer she could see the cover of the book he held, showing a buxom blonde clad in a pink dress was being embraced by a dark haired, swarthy looking man. The woman was clutching at the extremely low cut bodice of her

dress, her gaze defiant as she stared into the smoldering eyes of the man who held her.

Lotor had already opened the book, and was flipping through the pages, keen interest in his eyes. Occasionally he would pause to read a paragraph here and there, and his expression took on a myriad of emotions.

Having recognized the book for what it was based on the cover, Allura glanced down at the box. The books were piled on top of each other, and all the covers that could be seen had similar embraces between extremely attractive people. "This is it all right! We've found her treasure trove!"

Lotor was still reading through the book, and now he looked intent on whatever scene was on the page. Allura glanced at him, and began to fear he would become a hopeless junkie of this literary porn of her cousin's. "Lotor?"

"He grabbed her heaving bosom..." Lotor read out loud, eyes glued to the page. "And with an effortless jerk of his wrists, tore the material free of her body. Her breasts jiggled, doing a forceful bounce that he caught. His hands turned greedy, fingers squeezing, fondling the plump flesh, tearing a startled moan out of Gwenevere. She couldn't believe the sound that had escaped her, Gwenevere hating this man, and hating that he dared to take advantage of her in this way."

He raised his eyes from the book, and snorted, amused. "And this is what your cousin likes to read?"

"Er yes..." Allura said, feeling a little flustered from Lotor's reading. He had enunciated every word careful, his words a whispered seduction as he described to her what was happening to Gwenevere.

"And she has a whole collection of these books?" He turned the page, scanning it, and suddenly smirked. "Roberto was a man who did not take no for answer. When he set out to obtain what he wanted he got it, and Gwenevere would be no different. Pinning her to the table, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, stifling Gwenevere's protests. Her muffled sounds turned into a scream of surprise when his fingers reached between her hot center, sinking them into the core, and coming away wet."

Another pause, Lotor scanning the page for more key paragraphs to read. "He took his throbbing, turgid member in hand, and brought it to the flower that lay between

her legs. He rubbed the swollen head of his weeping cock against her, her petal's dew dripping onto him." At that point Lotor burst out laughing, vividly amused by what he had read.

More than a little red faced, Allura snatched the book out of his hand, not even glancing at the cover. "We'll just have to find one that is a little less..." She faltered, not sure how to describe what he had just read. "We'll just find a book that is better than that one. Besides...it doesn't even look that used. I don't think she particular favored this book."

"How can you tell?" Lotor was still chuckling slightly, and he reached for another book, the woman on the cover a fiery red head dressed in dazzling green. The man who was tearing at her clothing was tall, dark and handsome, and looked like a wild savage dressed only in a loin cloth and colorful body markings.

"Because." Allura tapped her fingers on the new book's spine. "See this? The spine is practically broken, the book well worn from use. No doubt my cousin has had many repeated readings of this particular book. Even the pages are curling at the corners!"

"Hmmm..." Lotor went to open the book, and found several pages had been marked, their corners folded to act as make shift markers. Lotor began to read some of the pages that had been marked in this manner. "The sound of her slap echoed across the room, Alessandro's face turned from the force of it. For one brief moment Madeline felt triumphant, thinking she had turned the savage's intentions away from her. All hope quickly faded when he turned back to her, eyes as angry as they were lustful, Alessandro letting out a growl that spoke volumes of his intentions."

Lotor fell silent, scanning the page further down. "It goes on to talk about him ripping her off her clothes, and getting rather...forceful with her."

"More forceful than Roberto with Gwenvere?" Allura blurted out her question, and Lotor's look made her blush. "I'm sure it's just a fluke." She quickly grabbed at another book, this dogged ear copy showing what looked to be a handsome pirate with his arm around a brunette's waist. He was swinging them from a rope, her blue skirts being mouthed at by some kind of vicious sea creature.

Like with Madeline and Alessandro's book, this too had passages marked, and Allura began to read, although silently. Her blush increased, her eyes widened as she realized it was another forceful scene. The pirate was demanding the girl give in to him, or he would kill the surviving members of the ship he had captured. The captive beauty was feisty, but all her determination fled at his dreadful ultimatum.

"With a glare that said she would make him pay..." Allura jumped, having not realized that Lotor had come up behind her. The Drule was reading over her shoulder, and she didn't dare look at him in the moment. "Katherine began to disrobe. Her lush body turned the faintest of pinks, a full body blush spreading from her cheeks downwards. The pirate smiled, and it was a look that promised delights that were as wicked as his intentions. She felt her womb clench in anticipation, Katherine wondering what was wrong with her."

Quickly, Allura shut the book, blushing furiously. "The language in these things are certainly...colorful." Lotor said, staying pressed behind her. She reached for a fourth book, and instead of a couple, the cover only featured an extremely handsome man. His black hair was wet, tousled by the wind. The look in his eyes was wild, he seemed to glare at all who looked at the cover. He was shirtless, and wearing form fitting pants that clung to the impressive sized bulge between his legs. Knee high boots completed the look, and an ax was strapped to his back.

"My highland barbarian..." Allura read off the cover. She didn't even want to take a peek inside the pages, too frightened of what she would find. Lotor took the decision off her hands, the Drule taking the book and opening it to a random page.

"You know..." he said, and she was relieved he hadn't read out loud this time. "I am beginning to notice a pattern with these..."

"Unfortunately so am I." muttered a mortified Allura.

"Your cousin seems to enjoy reading about aggressive men." Lotor continued, and flipped to another part of the books. "Ones who take what they want...and oh my...this so called highland barbarian has just kidnapped the heroine of the story." His chuckles reverberated in her ear. "I wonder what he will do with her when he gets her back to his camp?"

"You don't need to read any further to guess that." Allura retorted, and pulled away from Lotor. She focused on rooting through the box, pulling out book after book, noticing that the more popular ones all seemed to feature savage hunks that wore very little clothing. The titles she saw spoke of barbarians and brutes, or spoke of love that was wild or untamed, and body possessions that were world shaking.

"So which one do we give to Sabbath?" Lotor asked, and Allura turned to him horrified.

"We can't give him any of these!" She exclaimed, and Lotor looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"He'll get the wrong idea about my cousin!"

"Or maybe he'll get the right idea." Lotor retorted. "Allura, your cousin Romelle...clearly has desires and needs of her own...Needs that are being reflected with her choice in books. Perhaps...Sabbath needs to step up his game...I have noticed that he is rather...submissive around Romelle. He doesn't push her nearly as much as he should, especially if he wants to gain any ground in forming a relationship with her..."

"And you think reading one or two of these books will suddenly give him what? Courage to take what he wants?" Allura couldn't quite keep the skepticism out of her voice when she spoke.

"It just might..." Lotor insisted. "If he knew what she wanted, what she needed...he would surely take the steps necessary to become her ideal man."

"I guess...though I feel he shouldn't have to change...even for love." Allura said grumpily.

"Is it that bad a thing to do?" Lotor wondered, looking at her. "I mean, I had to go through some changes as well." She flushed, realizing he was right, Lotor having to change his plans for Arus and her, and turn his back on his father.

"Yeah but...you didn't change your personality for me!" She protested, and Lotor stepped towards her.

"And Sabbath will still remain Sabbath at heart. He will just make some small adjustments to gain your cousin's interest." He wrapped his arms around Allura, and nuzzled his lips against the side of her neck.

"I think he already has my cousin's interest." Allura said, trying to ignore the feel of Lotor's soft lips mouthing at her pulse point. "It's turning that interest into something more permanent that is the problem for them!"

"They'll work it out." Lotor sounded more confidant than he had previously been when discussing Romelle and Sabbath's situation. "With our help, and Sabbath's determination. Romelle won't know what hit her when he sweeps her off her feet."

"I guess..." Allura sighed, wondering just what sort of situations they could set up between the pair.

"You'll see Allura..." Lotor had pulled back enough to look her in the face, the Drule smiling. His bandaged hand moved to smooth back hair from her face, Lotor gazing into her eyes. "Everything will work out, and there will be happy endings for all involved."

"I wish I could believe in that..." She whispered, and Lotor hugged her. His hands rubbed up and down her back, the soothing touch starting to become something more than comfort. She didn't want to become distracted, Allura turning her face to the side to gaze at the books with their almost embarrassing covers. A thought wormed it's way to the forefront of her mind, Allura suddenly gasping. "Lotor!"

He took her gasp as encouragement, his hands going lower to cup and squeeze her bottom. Ordinarily she wouldn't mind that touch, but now she was pushing at his chest, Allura trying to gain some distance between them.

"Lotor...Lotor stop!" She hissed through her teeth, trying not to moan as he began to nibble and suck on her pulse point. It felt too good, she could easily forget what she wanted to say to him. "This is important!"

"So is this." She thought she heard Lotor mumble, and then she succeeded in pushing him away. The distance was only slight, and Lotor looked pouty, staring at her. "These books are all in the human language. Can Sabbath even read them?"

Now Lotor's pouty looked faded, the look in his eyes saying he hadn't considered that thought. "I do not know..." he admitted with a grimace. "He's just a low ranking soldier...his parentage made him no better than an orphan..." Lotor sighed then. "I took for granted the education that was given to me, that was my right as the crown prince. Sabbath may not know how to read more than few symbols in the human language."

"So what do we do?" Allura asked, and she risked teasing him. "Will you be reading him these books?" She squealed as Lotor pinched her bottom, the man tsking.

"No. But I can and will see about ordering a translated copy of these books. If they're popular enough, they should exist in other languages."

"Yeah...I don't read these books myself, but I do know enough about them to recognize a few names as popular authors." She confirmed for him.

"Ah, there. Problem solved." Lotor said, and pressed into her once more. He moved in to kiss her, but at the last second stopped, a twinkle in his eyes. "So you don't read these type of books?"

"No, I don't."

"Not ever?" Lotor prodded her, and she shook her head no. "Not even one time?"

"Well..." A hesitation from Allura, and then she was reluctantly admitting it to him. "Maybe one time. But that one time was enough for me!"

"And how did reading such words make you feel?" Lotor asked her, a teasing grin on his face. "Did they excite you?" A quick kiss against her lips, Lotor continuing. "Did you get aroused...did you picture the goings on in your mind...?"

Allura knew she was blushing, her face heated. "No...no I didn't..."

"Are you sure? You never perhaps imagined yourself in the place of the ladies in the books?

She made a scoffing sound then. "I didn't need to do any such thing! Lotor, I told you...the ones I looked at...were silly, almost entirely focused on sex, and had unbelievable situations. Besides.." She hauled him in for a kiss by his shirt's collar, smiling against his lips. "I much rather live out real moments, than ones manufactured to give reader's a cheap thrill."

"I too would rather make my own memories, than rely on a book for such things." Lotor told her, and they kissed again. This time the kiss was more heated, their tongues colliding in a sensual caress, Allura running her hands along Lotor's muscled arms. His grip on her bottom kept her pressed against him, Lotor beginning to massage her rear with confidant flexing of his fingers.

"I missed this..." Allura sighed when they broke apart to breathe properly. "I missed being with you." His look was one of pure delight, Lotor pleased by her words. It made her feel less silly to be hungering for him after nearly twelve hours, Allura gaining confidence from his smile.

"The hours seemed to stretch on forever..." Lotor agreed. "Even when I was at my most busiest, I thought of you, and how much I wanted to be with you."

She was flattered by his words, Allura smiling back. "Well, I am here now..." Her words strongly hinted at invitation, one Lotor was quick to seize by kissing her. Her lips weren't the only thing he was determined to take, Allura finding his hands transferred their grip to her waist, Lotor lifting her up onto a box piled on top of three more. For a second the tower turned unsteady, but then it settled into place, Allura lifting her legs and hooking them around Lotor.

He fit against her body, and she could feel the tell tale signs of his arousal, the tent in his pants pressed against her center. She moaned at the thought that it would take just a slight adjusting of their clothing for him to be inside her. The thought combined with his kisses was enough to get her slightly wet, and Allura knew it wouldn't be long before she was completely drenched.

Especially since Lotor was beginning to run his hands all over her body, Allura mimicking his actions almost frantically. He kissed her again, Allura running her hands through his hair. "I want to savor you..." Lotor whispered against her mouth, and licked at her bottom lip. "I want to relish the taste of you, the touch, the feel..." Another kiss, and then he was moving downwards, going past her chin and onto her throat.

She sighed as he mouthed at the skin there, Allura reaching towards the tips of his ears. A low purr rumbled out of Lotor when she began to rub the tip between thumbs and forefingers, Allura generating a pleasing friction on that sensitive point. Moist imprints of his lips were left on her throat, Lotor tugging down her shirt so that the sleeves slid down her arms.

She continued to play with his ears, and now she began to grind against his erection, hearing him gasp as he bit gently at her shoulder, The scrape of his fangs was a delicious burn, Allura moaning as Lotor kissed away the sting. He lingered over the crook of her shoulder, licking and sucking at the skin there. Though she knew she should stop him from leaving a mark, Allura couldn't find the heart to tell him no.

Lotor continued to purr, trying to ease down her shirt enough to reveal her breasts. She gasped, and began pulling him upwards before more than a nipple could be exposed, Allura kissing at his lips. "Lotor, it's not fair..." She whispered, and he looked surprise.

"What's not fair?" He asked, and she almost whined.

"That you're spoiling me." Allura clarified, and pushed him down enough that her lips were by his right ear. "I want to take care of my Drule too." And then she licked at his ear, feeling Lotor twitch, the reaction more pleasured than surprised. His arms went around her, Lotor hugging her as she began to ply affection on his ear, her tongue licking and swirling about, before she took in the tip.

Lotor made a mewling sound, so uncharacteristically unlike him when she began to suck on the tip. She bet his eyes were rolling back in pleasure, and she could feel the tremble shaking his body. It thrilled her that she could have such an effect on him, Allura wiggling more furiously against his erection. She wanted the barriers of clothing gone, wanting to feel him sink inside her while she sucked on his ear, Lotor trembling in that delicious manner.

She was lost to the taste of him, barely able to stop what she was doing to whisper urgent words. "Now. Lotor now!" He didn't need her to further clarify, he was already reaching for the waistband of her pants. He was all set to jerk them down over her hips, when the door to the room opened. Allura had her eyes closed, but she froze at the sound of the door sliding open, the princess wishing she had thought to lock it.

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar scream, Allura hearing the sound of a heavy thud hitting the floor. It was a pile of bedding that Nanny had dropped, the heavy blankets and sheets laying in a heap at her feet. Allura chose to focus on them rather than the horrified look on the woman's face, Nanny's mouth open, strangled sounds coming from her.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	57. Chapter 57

Lotor had frozen against her at the scream, his fingers leaving the waistband of her pants alone. Allura could only be grateful that things hadn't progressed to the point of their disrobing, the princess not wanting to think how much worse the situation would seem to Nanny if that were the case. Regretfully, Allura unlocked her legs from around the prince's hips, allowing Lotor the freedom to move away from her. He couldn't blush, but he seemed flustered, and it surely had to do with the noises Nanny was making.

Not sure what to say to the woman, Allura braced herself for the worse, spying Nanny's eyes narrow. They seemed to lock onto Allura, and she was confused as to why. That confusion lasted long enough for her to realize it was her rumpled top Nanny was glaring at, her nipples partially revealed. Growing even more embarrassed, and feeling like a child who had done wrong, Allura quickly adjusted her top.

Nanny seemed to inhale, the sound sucking all other noise from the room. For one moment, silence was retained, and then Nanny exhaled a torrent of angry words. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She demanded, her loud voice making Allura wish the woman would close the room's door. "Have you no sense of propriety, no shame?"

"Madame I..." Lotor began, and Nanny talked over him.

"I thought I raised you better than this!" It was then Allura realized Nanny was asking those questions of her, the princess startled at the woman's admonishments. "I thought I taught you what it meant to be a lady! To not shamelessly run around, to not..."

Lotor had growled at Nanny's words, the sound loud and holding a dangerous edge to it. Nanny had gasped to hear it, but before she could issue out any retorts about his behavior, Lotor was speaking.

"How dare you question Allura's behavior!" He snapped out with a toss of his hair. "And how dare you imply she is less than lady like for spending time with her mate! There is nothing wrong or shameful about being with the one you love, and I will not have you making her feel otherwise!" Allura saw that Nanny's jaw had dropped, her face turning an angry red color. "Now." Continued Lotor, snapping his fingers at the woman. "I want you to apologize to your princess."

"You...you arrogant, overbearing..." Nanny began, and all thoughts of protesting the need for an apology fled Allura's mind.

"Nanny, don't insult my husband!"

"He's not your husband yet!" Nanny's anger did an about face to focus back on Allura. "And until the time you are legally wed by the customs of our people, the marriage recognized by the church, I expect you to behave with some decorum!"

Allura frowned at her, realizing Lotor was right in that Nanny was trying to make her feel bad about spending time with him. "Nanny, by the customs of Lotor's people, we are already a recognized couple. It just a matter of formality that we need to go through with another ceremony."

"It's a formality that the people of Arus need!" Nanny exclaimed. "Honestly Allura, what are you thinking? You know they don't think of you as wed, if someone were to come along and see you behaving like this with him...your reputation would be ruined!"

"I think you need to spend less time worrying about my mate's relationship, and more time on the household duties." Lotor was snide as he said that, Nanny fixing her glare on him.

"You would think that wouldn't you." Nanny sneered, and Allura held back a sigh.

"We have done nothing wrong." She insisted. "Yes, we could have picked a better time and place to be intimate together, but it doesn't excuse your behavior!"

"My behavior?" Nanny asked, taken aback.

"Yes. You are being rude, hostile, and downright paranoid." Allura pointed out. "Why worry about my reputation when it's clear it's not an issue for me?"

"Someone needs to!" Nanny insisted.

"The people will understand." Allura replied. "We are in love, and well on our way to making a commitment that is legal by Arusian laws. And those who don't, those who judge? They really aren't worth a second thought!"

"He's got you all twisted up inside and confused if you think that way!" Nanny snapped. "You have obligation to your people, and part of that duty is to be the proper princess they so desire."

"So what? You think they just want to put Allura up on a pedestal, untouched and to be admired but never loved, never wanted?" Lotor asked, moving close enough to touch hands with Allura. "She's a person not just an image of some ideal! She has wants and needs...she deserves to be more than just a figure head!"

Nanny didn't seem to know what to say to that, just glaring at them. Allura took hold of Lotor's hand, their fingers entwining. "Nanny...I've found love. It's more than we ever expected for my marriage. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Allura..." Nanny said her name softly, a pained look in her eyes. She then jerked her gaze to Lotor, glaring at him fiercely. "If you hurt her..."

"That won't be a problem Madame." Lotor raised Allura's hand so that he could plant a kiss on the back of it. "I love her, and would sooner kill myself than ever do harm to her."

"Sometimes we can't help but hurt the ones we love." Nanny grumbled. "And if you so much as make Allura cry, even one time, I will hunt you down and make you pay!"

Wide eyed Allura glanced at Lotor, seeing how serious he looked in the moment. "Madame, I will make you a promise to hold still for your punishment if I do indeed make my mate cry."

"Hmph." Nanny nodded her head slowly, hardly seeming satisfied by his words. "I still don't trust you...especially where Allura is concerned. But I..." She hesitated, looking as thought whatever she was about to say would kill her. "I will try not to get so upset when I see you near her..."

"Nanny..."

"But!" A dramatic point of her finger. "It doesn't mean I am going to let you two run wild all over the castle with your love making antics! There are things to think of, you must exercise the proper restraint and decorum. At least until after the wedding."

"What does that mean?" Allura asked, already having a good idea the kind of rules Nanny was trying to set down.

"I want you two to abstain from...from being together intimately until after the wedding." Lotor made a sound, a low grumble of discontent that showed how unhappy he was with the idea. "Allura please...I ask not only for myself, but for the image you'll give your people."

"I don't know..." Allura began, and Nanny quickly spoke.

"The wedding is in just a few days. Surely you two can hold back that long..."

"I..." Allura glanced at Lotor for some guidance. "I suppose we could..." His eyes quickly turned upset, Lotor shaking his head no. Allura flashed him an urgent look of her own, begging him not to argue with her. "It would just be for a few days." She continued. "And the anticipation would make the wedding night even more special."

"It would be special regardless of what we do or do not do." Lotor retorted, an edge of upset in his voice. Nanny seemed not to notice, almost smiling then.

"Good, then it's decided! No more intimacy until after you are officially wed!"

"Er...right..." Allura turned sheepish at Lotor's annoyed growl, the princess gesturing for Nanny to leave. "Would you leave us alone for now?"

Nanny didn't look as though she trusted them to be alone together for any length of time, but she nodded all the same. "All right...But don't take too long..." With that bit of warning, Nanny turned and left the room, leaving Allura alone with Lotor. She looked at him, and saw how displeased he was, Allura exhaling slowly as she squeezed his hand.

"Lotor..."

"Allura, how could you make such a promise?" The words practically exploded out of him, Lotor visibly agitated.

"I just thought..." Allura hesitated, trying to think of the right words. "Maybe she is right. Maybe we should practice some restraint..."

"You didn't think that until she opened her big mouth and started harassing you!" Lotor protested. "She didn't even apologize to you for her behavior."

"I know." Allura sighed. "It's typical behavior of Nanny, but really...she does have a point. It would lend an air of respectability to the wedding if we waited to make love until after we were official."

"We already are official!" Lotor tossed back to her, looking more and more upset.

"But only in the eyes of your people!" Allura protested.

"That didn't seem to matter to you aboard the war ship!" Lotor was snappish, raising his other hand to push back his hair. "Why do you let these people, this woman's, opinion affect you so?"

"I've been raised all my life to value what my people think of me." Allura answered softly. "I can't just shake it off without another thought. And people would talk..."

"Only if they found out." Lotor pointed out. "We were careless today. We didn't lock the door. We won't make that mistake in the future."

"Yes, we won't." Allura agreed. "But...still. There's a risk in what we do. Just being seen together is enough to get some people talking."

"Let them talk!" Lotor exclaimed, with a wild gesture. "We love each other, there should be no shame in that."

"I'm not ashamed!" Allura quickly replied. "But I don't want them thinking badly of us." Lotor still looked like he didn't understand, and she risked reaching up to caress his cheek. "Lotor, it will just be a few days. And we will have plenty to keep us busy until then."

"I doubt there's anything that could distract me from wanting you." Lotor muttered.

"And I you." He gave her a reluctant smile at those words. "Lotor, I meant what I said about it building up anticipation. Don't you want our wedding night to be special?"

"Every time I'm with you is special." Was his answer, and she was torn between sighing and giggling. He made it so difficult, especially when he said such heart felt, flattering words.

"You don't make this easy." She chided, and now he grinned.

"If that means you will reconsider this suggestion of your Nanny's, then I will continue to be difficult."

"Lotor!" She gasped out his name when he stole a quick kiss from her, Allura pushing gently but insistently at his chest. "You're incorrigible!" She exclaimed, and he laughed.

"I'm still a Drule...and we are a wicked lot."

"As well I know!" Allura replied. "Please..." She put a pleading note into her voice, staring at him imploringly. "Agree to do this for me."

"Somehow I don't think I have much of a choice." Grumbled Lotor. She smiled her victory, touching his cheek one last time. "Thank the Gods the ceremony is in only two or three days from now!"

"Just be glad we aren't going all out for the wedding." Allura took special pleasure in watching Lotor's reaction. "A typical royal wedding usually takes months to plan!"

"Months?"

"Yes. We're really having a bare bones ceremony all things considered." Allura said.

"You're not...disappointed you're not having a more lavish wedding are you?" Lotor looked worried now.

"Of course I'm not!" She quickly assured him. "I don't need an expensive, over the top wedding. Just so long as I marry you, I am happy, no matter what the ceremony is like!" She pulled him to her, hugging him close and kissing at the corner of his mouth.

"Allura..." Lotor surprised her by distancing himself from her. "If you keep touching and kissing me, then my agreement to wait be damned, I will seduce you right here and now!"

"Oh...oh my..." She murmured, wondering if she blushed. "Perhaps this waiting thing will be more difficult than first thought."

"It will indeed." Lotor gave her a look that seemed to say he would enjoy testing her limits of endurance towards resisting him. This time she was sure she turned red, and she quickly stepped toward the box with Romelle's books.

"Well...I suppose you better take one or two of these and go give them to Sabbath." She said, bending over the box. She grabbed two of the more used looking books, the well worn copies almost ready to fall apart at her touch. Lotor took them from her, glancing at the covers with a smirk.

"I will see about getting a translated copy of these, just in case." Lotor told her. "It shouldn't be that difficult a matter to have the translation downloaded onto a data pad for Sabbath."

She nodded. "I just hope he finds them useful..."

"I'm sure he will." Lotor said, tone confidant. "They will certainly open up his perceptions." He smirked then, eyes dancing with laughter. Allura smiled nervously back at him, but inwardly she was worrying that this might be a big mistake. She didn't want to think of what sort of ideas they would give Sabbath, the image he would take back of Romelle. Allura couldn't even begin to imagine how much trouble the books might lead to.

Sorry, short chapter...X_X

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, yay! You got to play catch up! XD You have my thanks as always for your fun comments. You're right Sabbath is a great catch, Romelle just needs to realize that! XD Glad you liked Lotor reading from her book! Heh, I tried for what's the term, purple prose...I tried for as extreme purple prose as I could for those book excerpts. Nanny interupted, but at least they were somewhat able to get an understanding with her, even at the expense of their sex lives! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh, yep busted by Nanny. This is sorta the start of Nanny mellowing out...at least for a time...you can bet she'll rear back to true NAnny form over Romelle and Sabbath! Ah the romance books, that might be what she wants, or it might just be what she prefers in her fantasy life. Fantasy desires and reality desires aren't always the same. Sabbath would do well to learn that! And I hear ya about being embarrassed if you were the one Nanny caught. I wouldn't want to be caught either!

KMS5665, thanks! I had a lot of fun coming up with those excerpts for them to read. XD The name Hannah Howell sounds familair to me, though I don't think I've ever read her books. Sabbath may have to act more Drule, or he may not. As I told Christine, what a person likes in fantasy might not be what they prefer in reality! XD It's funny what you mentioned, caase at one point I thought at the wedding, Lotor and Allura would sneak away for some alone time and stumble across Romelle and Sabbath in a compromising position. But alas, it didn't happen at all, though something dramatic does happen at the wedding! XD

Amadna, yes indeeed about Nanny. And thanks. I'm glad you like it so much! :D


	58. Chapter 58

He was inside one of the fancier offices located in the Castle of Lions, a room that had been chosen for it's tasteful decorations, and the wealth it hinted at. It made the perfect back drop for him, Lotor being sure to stay seated underneath the large crest of the royal family, the shield lined with real gold, and covered in sapphires and rubies. It was one of the richest pieces he had seen inside the castle, and Lotor had learned from Allura it had been part of her family's holdings for well over a century.

On either side of the shield, were windows, their curtains drawn back so that one could view the mixing of humans and Drules walking the grounds. It sent a message to those who would see it, to show the unity of the two peoples, and strengthen that impression to the men and women Lotor was contacting.

Everything was calculated to send a message, Lotor remaining relaxed in his seat, not betraying his inner nerves as he talked with various Lords and Ladies of the Drule high court. Each call brought him closer to increasing his numbers of soldiers, of ships, of weapons, and Lotor had spent much of the morning hours contacting each individual.

Each call started out almost the same, the nobles acting shocked to see him. They too had believed the lies General Pardust had fed Zarkon, believing their King's word that the invasion was going in Doom's favor. They hadn't known much beyond that, save that Zarkon had disinherited Lotor, disgracing the prince's name at court. They hadn't know the reason behind the disgrace, and they reacted with the proper amount of astonishment to learn that he was mated, his every action done in the name of that love.

It was interesting to note the different reactions he got, once the astonishment faded away. Some were properly outraged to think their King had disowned his own son for finding his mate, for threatening Allure's life. They recognized the sacredness of the mating bond, and understood how such a thing must not only be acknowledged, but honored, cherished. They offered him his congratulations, a few even outright gave him their support.

For some it took some maneuvering, Lotor having to use all of his available arsenal to wheedle out favors from the nobles he called. Many of the names on the list General Pardust had given him, were names he recognized, people he had allied with at the courts. Some owed him, either for their fortunes, their positions, or even their continued well being, and though leery, they were quick to throw in their support when pushed.

A small handful of others however, no amount of coaxing could get them to side with Lotor. He was turned away, disappointed and knowing it wouldn't be long before they contacted his father. He wondered if Zarkon would even bother to call him personally to declare war, to shout and scream accusations, to do his usual show of threats and vicious promises.

Lotor bowed his head, a troubled frown on his face as he paused between calls. Arus' time of limited peace was quickly running out, by the end of the day they would know what Zarkon's reaction was, and the preparations for war would become more intense. Now more then ever, Lotor needed his mate, needed her reassuring touch, and to see her beautiful smile.

However, he was trying to be good, downright avoiding Allura in an effort not to seduce her before the wedding. It nearly destroyed something inside him to stay away, and it left Lotor wondering how he was going to handle the long months at war, when he could barely manage a few hours away from Allura's side.

He sighed, and glanced down at the papers spread out on the desk. Many names were checked off, but there was still a significant amount remaining, nobles he still had to call. He would call them all, Lotor not content with the amount of men and provisions promised to him. Some might say he was being greedy, but Lotor felt he was being practical in his desire to raise as big a military presence as possible. He knew Zarkon would attempt the same, and it would be the clash of two titans when their forces met.

It was strange, but Lotor often thought how much of this could have been avoided if Zarkon hadn't given Morduck the orders to harm Allura. It was an odd twisting of fate, leading Lotor to lose a father, but gain the love of his mate. He couldn't help but wonder if Zarkon had reacted in a different way, if Lotor would have kept his relationship with his father, but lost any chance at gaining Allura's affection. It made him wonder why he couldn't have had both, and Lotor was only grateful that not all of the people of the Doom Empire had turned their back on him.

Lotor knew he had to stay positive, that he had to keep thinking on how he would gain the throne when this war was over and done with. But he couldn't stop from thinking what it would cost him, the time away from Allura being almost more than he could stand. It wasn't that strange that Lotor sometimes harbored the thought of staying behind with her, of commanding from Arus. But that seemed just a fantasy, he knew he had to be seen leading the forces into the heart of battle.

He didn't even want to entertain the thought of bringing Allura along on one of the war ships. A battlefield was no place for a man's mate, no matter the comfort her nearness might lend to him. He'd find a way to endure their separation, and once victorious, would return to her side, ready to love and make up for all the time they had been apart.

Lotor couldn't know if his men were nervous at the thought of following the command of a mated Drule. These days it was unheard of for a Drule who had found his mate to go into battle, and Lotor couldn't think of any examples of a mated Drule leading troops. These thoughts left him stressed, Lotor wondering how they were going to hold it together under his command.

Luckily he had others to bolster him with support, Lotor knowing he'd have to rely on General Pardust to make and override some of his decisions. Lotor did not want to lead his men into a defeat, and would do anything to avoid such a thing from happening. He felt he was a handicap to his army, and Lotor could only be glad he was the only mated Drule that would be involved in the fighting.

He reached for his cup, the mug still steaming with the hot drink that had been delivered to him. As he began drinking down the liquid, a knock rapped loudly on the office door. Lotor paused a moment to swallow down another mouthful of the drink, and then he was calling out, "Enter!"

The door swung open, revealing Sabbath standing between it's metal frame. The black haired Drule's clothes were coated with a fine layer of plaster, Sabbath having been busy helping with the repairs of the castle's upper floors. Lotor wondered if Sabbath used that time to keep himself distracted from thoughts of Romelle, and the prince wondered how the Drule was managing. Especially now that they had had sex, Lotor knowing from experience how difficult it was to stay away from Allura now that they had officially mated.

"You wanted to see me?" Sabbath was saying, and Lotor drew himself out of his private musings.

"Yes." Confirmed Lotor, gesturing for Sabbath to close the door, and come closer. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Sabbath barely looked curious, keeping a somber expression on his face. Lotor held back a sigh, and picked up a data pad that was laying on top of a small stack of books.

"Here, take this." Lotor handed the data pad to Sabbath. The Drule took it without a word, though a look of confusion was in his eyes. Data pads were a common enough device, everyone had them, especially those Drule who composed Doom's military. "I've taken the liberty of downloading some reading material for you. Ones I am sure you will find quite interesting."

"Your highness?" Sabbath still did not understand, gazing across the desk at Lotor. The prince hid a smile, and picked up the two books that had been under the data pad.

"A gift for you." He said, and handed the books to Sabbath. The black haired Drule blinked in surprise, having spied the covers and the lewd way the couples painted on them groped at each other. "These are Princess Romelle's hidden treasures." THAT got Sabbath's attention, the Drule taking another look at the covers, actually tracing a finger over the embossed words printed there.

"These belong to Romelle?" Sabbath asked, and Lotor nodded.

"These are just a few of the nearly dozens of similar books she has." He smirked then, thinking of the contents inside the books. "I thought you should know about them. Know about what's inside them, the kind of things these stories tell." He paused, but Sabbath seemed to have nothing to say to that. "They're very...specific kinds of tales...all about sex and romance...of certain kind of men. Heh...I dare say it would be wise of you to read and study these characters well. It is my belief they would be invaluable to you, as it paints a precise picture of the kind of man your mate is yearning for."

"These are...instructional booklets?" Sabbath asked, and Lotor paused.

"In a way." Lotor allowed with a smirk. "Certainly you'll find them useful. I've had translations of these books downloaded into the data pad. I've even taken the liberty of having key pages highlighted, the ones that Romelle seemed to especially favor."

It didn't take much more than that to get Sabbath, whose curiosity was increasing by the moment, to switch on the data pad. Lotor watched, amused as the Drule began scanning the contents written on the screen, eyes looking astonished.

"My savage surrender?" He read out loud, and fixed Lotor with a questioning look. "The Barbarian's claim? Odd names for books."

"What is strange to you and I, is popular among the young ladies of the human worlds." Lotor answered with a grin. "In fact, Romelle has a whole box full of books like this...and if you think the names are odd...wait until you read what goes down inside these books!"

Sabbath gave him a look, as though commanding Lotor to just tell him. The prince kept on grinning, waiting rather impatiently for Sabbath to read one of the translated passages. Lotor knew the impact would be lessened if Sabbath had gone into the book prepared, and he leaned back in his seat, watching Sabbath's expression carefully. The black haired Drule was reading, eyes scanning the words on the data pad, when his eyebrows raised. Lotor fought a snicker as Sabbath looked up to cast him a questioning look, his hand gesturing for Sabbath to continue reading.

Drules could not blush, but there was other ways to tell judge their reactions, Lotor noting the slight widening of Sabbath's eyes. and the in drawn hiss of air he took in. His fingers seemed to tighten on the delicate data pad, Lotor almost ready to warn Sabbath to be careful not to damage it.

"This is..." Sabbath began, seeming unable to stop reading. "This is what my mate likes?" His voice strongly hinted at his shock, but Sabbath couldn't help but look interested.

"So it would seem." Lotor said, seeing Sabbath do a double take at what had to be a particularly spicy paragraph.

"And you say she has a whole box of these kind of books?"

"Yes." He couldn't stop grinning, pleased with himself. "And they are all very similar in tone, even if the settings and characters are different. It seems Romelle has pretty specific desires...ones that would benefit you to cater to them." Lotor chuckled lightly then. "It must be difficult being a princess...Of being catered to by men eager to curry favor and submit to your every whim. I doubt any of these humans would give her what she wants..."

"But you think I can?"

"You're her mate." Lotor answered simply. "Of course you will. Now, I want you to take the rest of the day off..." He held up his hand to stifle Sabbath's protests. "Use this time to familiarize yourself with these books, and the behavior of the men within their pages. That way you'll be able to take the steps needed to not only catch her attention, but keep it."

"Yes, your highness." Sabbath agreed, attention still riveted by whatever he read on the data pad. Lotor continued to smile, looking forward to whatever attempts Sabbath would make in an effort to win Romelle's affection.

Slow to move, and entirely focused on the data pad, Sabbath began to head out of the office. He almost collided with Coran, the mustached man making a startled sound as he side stepped the Drule. Sabbath glanced up from the data pad long enough to murmur his apologies to the royal advisor, before continuing onwards, Coran stepping into the room.

"Ah Coran." Lotor said, a smile on his face as he moved to stand and greet the advisor. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Princess Allura asked me to speak with you." Coran said, closing the office's door.

"She did?" Lotor questioned, wondering if Allura was purposefully avoiding him like he was her. "About what?"

"About the wedding." Coran's answer had Lotor alarmed, the prince's smile dying down into a frown.

"Is there a problem? It's not going to be delayed is it?"

"Please. I meant no cause for alarm." Coran reassured him, a hand held up in a calming motion. "The wedding is still scheduled for tomorrow afternoon." Lotor grew relieved, sitting back down in his chair. Coran joined him, sitting before the desk, a serious look on his face. "But the princess was concerned about your familiarity with the proceedings of the ceremony. I understand it will be very different from what you Drule are used to."

Lotor could admit, at least to himself, that he had been just a little worried about what would be involved with this ceremony of the humans. He fixed Coran with an interested look, giving a slight nod of his head for Coran to continue.

"It's shame really, that we don't have more time to prepare." The advisor sighed. "Traditionally there would be a rehearsal, followed by a fancy dinner. But with all that is going on, we've had to skip that step. However, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to manage tomorrow."

"Just what is expected of me?" Lotor asked.

"Well...you are to stand at the altar with your appointed man. It is tradition that the groom have a close friend stand up with him, and take care of the rings." Coran paused. "You do have a best man picked out don't you?"

"Best man..." Lotor said blankly, and Coran sighed.

"Allura has picked her cousin to be her bridesmaid. The groom's best man is expected to be Romelle's escort for the festivities..."

Lotor flashed a broad smile at that, thinking the solution obvious. "I believe I have a Drule in mind to fill the position." He was thinking of Sabbath, marveling how fate kept giving him opportunities to throw the two together. Surely Allura had picked her cousin with the intent for her to be matched up with Sabbath, and Lotor would not disappoint her.

"That's good." Coran nodded approvingly. "You and he are to arrive at the ball room at least an hour earlier than the bridal party. It's mainly to greet the guests, and get to speak with the priest that will be performing the ceremony. I shall be on hand to present the rings to your friend, and I will be acting in lieu of the princess' dearly departed father, by walking her down the aisle."

"It is tradition for the bride to be given away to the groom..." explained Coran. "I will hand her off to you, and the gesture will signify the trust I am placing on you to take good care of Allura." The look the advisor gave Lotor hinted he should not ruin that trust.

"I assure you, I will always take good care of Allura." Lotor answered, and Coran didn't so much as bat an eye.

"The priest will read several passages from our holy books, and you and Allura will be given candles. Together you will light a flame, it's supposed to signify the love you have for each other, forever burning." Continued Coran. "There will be an exchanging of vows...Allura has opted to forgo the writing of new ones, due to the press for time and the duties occupying you both. Fear not your highness, it will be a simple matter of repeating the words the priest says."

'All right." Lotor thought this sounded simple enough.

"Now this is the important part." Coran said, mustached twitching. "When the priest asks you if you take Allura to be your bride, you must say I do. Do not hesitate, even for a moment!"

"I won't!" Lotor quickly assured him, wondering what would happen if he hesitated.

"After you and Allura agree to the vows, the priest will pronounce you man and wife. You will be allowed to exchange a kiss to seal this agreement. Do try not to over do it in this area." Warned Coran gravely.

"I'm sure we can manage to restrain ourselves." Lotor's tone was dry, the prince wondering what Coran thought he would do when given permission to kiss Allura.

"Yes, I'm sure you can." Coran agreed. "I want to say, I am most impressed with your resolve."

"Hmmm?"

"Agreeing to Nanny's...suggestion." clarified Coran, and Lotor let out a snorted out laugh.

"It was more outright demand than suggestion!"

"Either way, I thank you for agreeing to it. I know it couldn't have been easy. Our culture has certain demands in place about women, especially those from a high born, respectful family. We wouldn't want any negative talk to be generated about the princess, there's enough of that going around."

"Whose talking disrespectfully about Allura?" Lotor demanded gruffly, but Coran waved him off.

"You can't be surprised by this. She spent nearly a week unchaperoned aboard one of your ships with you. That alone was enough to get tongues wagging. We're fortunate the princess did not end up pregnant during that time...indeed, any child you two may conceive within the first year will be looked on with suspicion."

"Why?" A confused Lotor asked.

"Our culture is very specific on the making of children. It's frowned down upon to conceive out of wedlock, and there's been more than one case of a young couple hurrying to wed to cover a child's date of conception."

"Your people seem a very repressed, and judgmental society at times." Grumbled Lotor. "Children to the Drule are special, no matter how they were conceived."

"I guess you could say we Arusians love a good scandal." Allowed Coran. "Fortunately there is much happening to keep them from looking too closely at the circumstances surrounding you and Allura's whirlwind courtship." A polite pause, and then Coran was continuing. "How goes the preparations?"

"They go well." Lotor said, allowing a smile to show. "I've spent much of this morning making calls, and I have over a dozen promises of support." He kept quiet about the number of nobles who had turned him down, Lotor choosing instead to focus on the positive. "They're gathering resources, I expect by the end of today to have documents showing the projected numbers of money and soldiers they can send me."

"That's good to hear." Coran seemed to relax slightly. "Arus' men are also preparing for the battle, we have several hundred men and women who have already voluntarily enlisted to go to Doom."

"I'll have to arrange with Pardust training programs for them, so that they can learn the Drule ships." Lotor said.

"Are they that different from Arusian ones?" Coran wanted to know.

"In some regards they are much the same, but in others..." Lotor sighed. "Fortunately we can program the computers to switch from Drule to the human language at will...Much of the battle will take place in the atmosphere above planet Doom, but we will need ground forces to engaged Doom's military, as we take the castle. It won't be an easy war, one without quick resolutions. My father will throw everything he has at us..."

"It will be rough on princess Allura." Coran murmured. "To be separated from you, for any amount of time."

"It will not be any easier for I!" pointed out Lotor, looking as unhappy as he felt in the moment. "But I must do what I must, to ensure her safety, and peace for Arus and Doom."

"That you must." Agreed Coran, and then the man was rising to stand. Lotor stood with him, holding out his hand to the advisor. Coran gripped it, and they shook, exchanging a solemn look. "I'll leave you to your calls now, your highness."

"Yes." Lotor nodded, and just before Coran opened the door, he called out to him. "When you see Allura, relay her a message of my love for her."

"I will." Promised Coran, and then he stepped out of the room. As the door clicked close, Lotor sank back into his seat, a heavy sigh escaping him. His heart felt heavy, his mood turning depressed. But he knew he couldn't afford to spend any more time thinking on that which troubled him. Not when he still had calls to make. So with a shake of his head, Lotor plastered a polite smile on his face, and began to type in the digital codes for the next noble's home line.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	59. Chapter 59

There was a low murmur of continued sound, the gathered people talking to each other, holding whispered conversations as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Lotor stood apart from the seated guests, anxiously watching the large, open doors of the ball room. Each time a shadow crossed it's threshold, he felt hope that he would see his mate. It was a hope that was dashed time and time again, more people arriving, faces excited as they hurried to find seats.

They had meant it to be a small ceremony, only a handful of guests. That was before word spread, more and more of the castle's servants arriving, eager to witness the joining of their princess to Lotor. They weren't turned away at the door, it was Allura's generous nature to allow any and all who wanted, to attend this festive occasion. The servants had come prepared, wearing their best outfits, the women perfumed, their hair done up in high fashion.

They weren't the only ones showing off their best clothing, there was Drules mixed in with the humans, soldiers wearing their formal uniforms, numerous medals displayed on their chest. General Pardust sat in the front row on the left side of the seating, a rare smile on his face. He was no different from the other Drules in his apparent curiosity, they all wanted to know just what was involved in the mating customs of the humans.

Lotor knew that few if any of the Drules had ever been to a human wedding, and fewer yet would know what to expect from the proceedings. He himself was only just recently informed by Coran, and Lotor once again felt a twinge of nerves settle uneasily in his stomach. He tried not to show it, keeping his hands in the pocket of his new jacket, the material a light velvet that was dyed a white to match his hair.

There was gold embroidery on the jacket, the thread forming patterns on the sleeve cuffs, and the wide collar. It brought out the gold of his eyes, and a line of gold trimming ran down the seam of his pants, which were also dyed white. His own hair was tied back with a gold ribbon, not a single strand escaped his pony tail. More than once Lotor found himself staring at his reflection on whatever surface caught his attention, the prince allowing a small smile, confidant that he looked good.

The castle seamstresses had done their best in the time constraints, and he couldn't wait to see what Allura looked like in the dress she had picked out. It wasn't just the clothing that he was impressed with, Lotor marveled at the transformation of the ball room. He hadn't expected much, thinking all the available men were busy working on the castle's repair. Lotor should have known better, Allura's people were eager to impress and honor their princess on her special day.

Gold and white seemed to be the predominate colors, gauzy cloth looping down, bunches of it stretched between columns. Green garlands of white and yellow flowers covered the pillars that supported the high ceiling, they twirled around the columns, their ends disappearing behind the bunches of balloons that were pinned in place to the marble.

The curtains on the windows were white, with gold trim, and those had been tied back to show off the beautiful weather the kingdom was currently enjoying. The sky had nary a dark cloud in sight, only the fluffiest and whitest wisps were seen. Someone had informed Lotor that the good weather was a positive omen, a blessing by the Gods for this union between prince and princess, and that made him smile.

Off to the sides of the ball room were banquet tables, their gold color clothes trailing down to the floors. Row upon row of covered plates lay spread out on those tables, and even the sharp smell of perfume that filled the room could not disguise the scent of the meal completely.

Arrangement of flowers were spread throughout the room, and gathered on the table between the covered dishes. Lotor even had one perfect white rose pinned to his jacket, it's petals spread wide open in full bloom. There was flowers behind him, decorating the dais he stood on, and the alter in which the priest would stand behind. The priest was dressed in faded purple and white robes, his hat the tallest Lotor had even seen. The man clutched a long staff, it's color silver and it's end looping apart into two sections that criss crossed in the middle.

In front of the dais, row upon row of seating was made available, servants hurrying to bring in more chairs as the crowd began to fill up the benches. It was quickly becoming standing room only, and still that did not deter people from attending.

Between those benches was a long white carpet, the fabric stretching from the doors, to the dais' steps. Lotor had been told Allura would walk down that carpet, but first the members of her wedding party would precede her. He wasn't quite sure how large a group that was, Lotor noting that Gloria and the other girls were taking turns entering and leaving the ball room. On occasion one of them would meet his gaze, and flash him an approving smile. Gloria had even given him the thumbs up, hinting that all was well on Allura's side of things.

He shifted his weight about, trying not to appear obvious with his impatient stare at the doorway. To the right of him was Sabbath, the Drule looking uncomfortable in his borrowed suit. Lotor knew Sabbath would have preferred to wear his soldier's uniform, but his fate had been sealed as Lotor's best man. Nanny and several of the seamstresses had descended upon the Drule, tsking about the lack of time to make him a new suit from scratch. Instead they toiled to make adjustments to an existing outfit, leaving Sabbath dressed in snug fitting fabric.

"This is some turn out..." Lotor murmured to Sabbath, his words in Drule. Sabbath nodded his head slowly, gazing out at the crowd. "I can't begin to imagine what it would be like if there had been time to send out invitations to all of the kingdoms on the planet!" A pause, and then Lotor turned sly, unable to resist teasing his friend. "Course, perhaps we'll get a taste of a more planned out wedding when you marry Romelle..."

Sabbath flashed him an odd expression, the look not entirely pleased. Lotor could only chuckle lightly under his breath, amused by Sabbath's reaction. "You don't agree?" he inquired, and Sabbath shrugged his shoulders. "Come now, she's bound to insist on going all out for her wedding."

"Somehow, I don't think her people, her father and her brothers will be as accepting of her marrying a Drule as everyone was of your union with Allura." Sabbath sighed, leaving Lotor's amusement to fade, a concerned look showing on his face in place of it.

"You think there will be a problem?"

"I've no doubt of that." Sabbath grumbled. "Unlike you, I am not a prince...I'm not even a hero..." It was then that Lotor realized Sabbath would not be earning any medals from the recent war, his time imprisoned with Romelle leaving him little chance to do any true heroics.

"It shouldn't matter." Lotor said out loud. "If you are in love, that is what should count."

"But the humans are not like us Drules." reminded Sabbath. "It's hard enough to get one to recognized the mating bond, let alone a whole kingdom."

Lotor frowned at that. "But I'm sure it can be managed. You have to have hope Sabbath, for without it, there's nothing. And besides..." He added, offering a small smile to the Drule. "I'm sure my mate Allura could pave the way towards an understanding between you and Romelle's family.

"I think it's too soon to even think of dealing with her family." Sabbath said with a sigh. "I still have to persuade Romelle to be with me..."

"How do you intend to do that?" Lotor asked, brimming with interest. He knew Sabbath had yet to see Romelle since being given those books of hers, and Lotor was eager to see just how Sabbath would act towards her now. He kept chuckling as he thought of imagined scenarios, Lotor waiting to see Sabbath display a more aggressive pursuit of the princess.

"I don't know..." Sabbath sighed, leaving Lotor to blink owlishly at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he demanded with a hiss. "Didn't you read those books that I gave you?"

"Yes...but..."

"But what?" Lotor demanded at Sabbath's hesitation.

"I don't know if I can act that way. It's not me." Sabbath began with a shake of his braided hair. "Some of those things the men did to those women..."

"But the women liked it, yes?" Lotor asked, then added. "Romelle certainly seemed to, judging by how many of those books she has!"

"I don't know..." Sabbath sighed. "I don't think I have the finesse to pull off such behavior. I wouldn't even know where to start..."

"You can start by asking her to dance after the ceremony is over." Lotor told him. "And you don't take no for an answer!" He felt more than a little exasperated with the Drule, wondering if Sabbath had learned anything from those books he had given him. "And try not to be so...pandering to her every whim. Don't let her send you off to fetch things for her, that's what the servants are for. Act like her equal...no, act like you are the dominant one. You make the decisions for her, exert some control over the relationship!"

"But..."

"It worked for the men in those books did it not?" Lotor asked, and Sabbath nodded. "Then it will work for you." Sabbath still looked doubtful, and Lotor held back a sigh. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes." Sabbath patted his pocket, signaling where the rings were kept. "I will be ready to present them when the time comes."

"Good." Lotor said, then glanced out into the crowd. "But this is taking an awfully long time. How much longer must we wait?"

"Patience your highness, all good things take time." Advised Sabbath solemnly.

"So they do." Lotor grumbled in agreement. The crowd at the door had trickled down to almost nothing, save for Marie rushing to take her seat. She ended up in the third row on the right side of the aisle, the bench seeming full of Allura's female friends. Two rows down, Lotor noted Nanny had appeared, the woman having ditched her pale blue and white maid's uniform, for a simple green colored dress. It's jade color off set her auburn hair nicely, and her eyes would have sparkled if not for the fact they were rimmed with red.

Nanny could be seen digging through a hand bag, it's color a slightly darker green than her dress. She sniffled, and was heard saying how she always cried at weddings. The woman to the right of her looked uncomfortable, offering the woman a handkerchief which she took. She blew her nose loudly in the silk, and continued to sniffle, on the verge of tears. Lotor hoped she wouldn't cause an even bigger scene, the prince glancing around the room for someone to help control Nanny.

Unfortunately the only one that could was currently gone from the room, Coran off to attend to Allura. It would be several more minutes, perhaps twenty in all before the first notes of a string quartet began to play, the music piped in on overhead speakers. At the sound of the music, a hush fell over the gathered crowed, people turning to crane their necks towards the ball room's doors.

A child of about eight appeared, the little girl the daughter of one of the older maids. The little girl looked frightened to be the object of attention of so many, her hand surely trembling as she reached into her basket. Lotor watched as she spilled colorful flower petals on the floor, the carpet being covered in a rainbow of colors. She continued to fling out the petals, gaining confidence when no one laughed at her.

When she reached the halfway point, Romelle appeared, her gown composed of several hues of purple. The sweetheart bodice was low cut, it's shade of purple a medium hue that went down her waist, and flared out into the darkest possible shade of purple. A form fitting half jacket of light purple clung to her back and arms, and Romelle carried a bouquet of flowers that was composed of purples and blues.

She smiled as she walked down the aisle, head held up high. Lotor noted several people taking pictures, but the detail was promptly forgotten as Allura appeared. She was dressed in a white as pure as freshly fallen snow, the dress form fitting, showing off her curves. The top was off the shoulder, and pearls were sewn into the border over her breasts. A pearled choker was at her throat, and her gold color hair was piled up high on top of her head, with several long strands curling downwards to graze her shoulders.

The dress was sleeveless, and in their place she wore elbow length gloves. The lower half of the gown was just as form fitting as the top, clinging to her legs and flowing down to her ankles. A second skirt was attached to the back, and this one flowed out behind her, draped across the floor. Lotor would later learn it was detachable, though for now he wondered how she could walk in such a tight dress.

She carried a bouquets of pink and white flowers, baby's breath mingled among the petals. Her one arm was entwined with Coran's, the human male looking proud as he escorted his princess down the aisle. More flashes went off, people wanting to preserve the moment in time. Lotor just barely remembered to breathe, and found himself taking a step forward, his intent to rush towards Allura, and scoop her up in his arms.

Only Sabbath, sensing what he intended to do, stopped Lotor from making such a misstep, his hand stopping the prince from stepping off the dais. Allura wore a veil over her face, the clear material not quite obscuring her features. He could just make out her smile, and the way her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and love for him, a look that was infectious and caused him to beam back at her.

As his mate walked by each row of seats, the people would bow, and several women wept at the sight of her beauty. When Allura passed by the front row of seats, Nanny burst into near hysterical tears, sobbing loudly about her baby, and how proud she was of her. The woman next to her patted Nanny's shoulder awkwardly, and seemed to stiffen when the older woman turned to cry into her shoulder.

Coran barely managed to keep his expression composed, gesturing for Lotor to come take Allura from him. This time there was no restraining arm to stop him, Lotor practically leaping off the dais to approach the pair. The priest warbled out a question as he drew near, his hand reaching for Allura's.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." Coran said, gazing up at the priest. "In lieu of our dearly departed King Alfor, it is I, Coran, who give the princess to be wed." He was handing Allura off to Lotor, and for an instant Coran hesitated. "Take good care of each other..." He whispered at last, before going to take his seat next to Nanny. The sobbing woman immediately turned to cry in his arms, Coran sighing as he patted her back, and murmured soothing words in her ears.

Lotor knew he was grinning like a fool, helping Allura up onto the dais. At some point Romelle had climbed up the stairs, the girl studiously ignoring Sabbath's soulful stare in her direction. Even that couldn't ruin Lotor's mood, the prince drawing Allura up next to him, so that they stood before the priest and his altar. Allura now clutched at her bouquet with both hands, and Lotor was left unsure of what to do with his.

He settled for keeping them at his side, even though his hands itched to keep touching Allura. He stood staring at her, knowing he wore a love sick expression for all to see. Some part of him was aware the priest was speaking, but he couldn't really concentrate on all the words. Not when he wanted to ease back Allura's veil, and gaze directly into her face.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest was saying, peering past Lotor and Allura into the sea of faces in the ball room. "We are gathered here today to recognize the love between this man, and this woman. Love knows no boundaries, no limits, no racial divides. It is pure and giving, and nurtures all of us who are fortunate enough to have it in our lives. It is difficult to find, and even harder to make it last, but once had we know we can never do without."

The priest began reading several passage from his book, citing examples of famous lovers from Arus' past. Lotor tried to pay attention, not wanting to make a mistake during the ceremony. And still he fumbled nervously when the priest handed him two long candles made of pale purple, Lotor handing one to Allura. She took it form him, having passed off her bouquet to her cousin, and now the pair turned expectantly to the priest.

The holy man had a larger candle in hand, it's flame dancing at the end. He nodded to the royal pair, and together they reached out with their candles, wicks catching on fire at the same time. "The flame of love has been lit...!" The priest exclaimed. "Let it never go out!"

The candles were handed off, the pre teen boy who took them from Lotor and Allura being careful as he carried them away. Apparently it would be seen as a bad omen if the flames went out during the ceremony, the boy putting the candles on display behind the priests' altar.

The priest then read several more passages out of his book, this time talking about the seriousness of marriage, and the duties and responsibilities Lotor and Allura would have to each other. Nanny could be heard letting out the occasional sob, but otherwise the room was quiet, everyone watching the proceedings carefully.

"And now it is time for the saying of the vows." The priest announced, and gestured for Sabbath to present the couple with the rings. Lotor noted the rings were plain in their simplicity, just round bands of gold. He wondered if that was part of the tradition of the ceremony, or if there hadn't been time to get anything fancier made. Either way, he found himself slipping the gold ring onto Allura's finger, repeating the words the priest told him to say.

"I, Lotor, with all my heart, and all my love, do solemnly promise to take you Allura, as my wedded wife. To love you, to honor you, to cherish and live out our days together for as long as we both shall live."

Allura let out a nervous giggle when it was her turn to speak, her voice holding a quaver of strong emotion to it. "I Allura, with all my heart, and all my love, do solemnly promise to take you Lotor, as my wedded husband. To love you, to honor you, to cherish and live out our days together for as long as we both shall live."

The priest nodded in approval, and then was speaking once more. "Those who would object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lotor did a double take at those words, no one had warned him about this part of the ceremony! But save for Nanny's loud weeping, the room was silent, the people holding still and waiting to see what would happen next. Lotor himself could not relax until the priest proclaimed him wed to Allura, and it was with shaking hands that he drew back her veil, holding in the pleased gasp at her beauty.

She was wearing the faintest bit of make up, the powder only enhancing the beauty that was already there. Her lips shone wetly with the lip gloss, and her cheeks were darkened into a permanent blush. Lotor even noted that some tan colored powder had been applied to her collar bone and shoulders, someone's attempts to hide the kiss marks he had left on her skin.

His study of her took only seconds, Lotor and Allura moving towards each other, still holding hands. Allura rose up on tip toe, and Lotor was already bending down to meet her halfway for a kiss. He knew he was supposed to behave, and yet he couldn't help himself, deepening it from a chaste start to something brimming with passion. The crowd let out approving cheers, Lotor finding he had let go of Allura's hands to grip her upper arms, holding her pressed against him.

The gathered Drules were applauding, speaking in their language, displaying amusement and good cheer over the ceremony. He could hear Coran making noise, trying to catch Lotor's attention, and still Lotor and Allura did not break the kiss. Not until they were both breathless, and badly in need of air.

Allura's eyes sparkled with mischief, her lips looking pouty over the kiss having ended so soon. Lotor grinned at her, sure his expression was promising her more kisses in her near future. And then the priest was shouting to be heard over the roar of the crowd, gesturing at the dazzled couple.

"I present to you, his and her highness, Prince Lotor and Princess Allura!"

Those words got the crowd to leap to their feet, giving the royal couple the standing ovation. Lotor laughed and swept Allura up into his arms, spinning around dizzily with her. He could hear her giggling, and as he spun he caught sight of Sabbath who was still staring longingly at Romelle. The princess was making a point to look anywhere but at him, and that was almost enough to ruin some of Lotor's joy.

Almost but not quite, Lotor setting Allura down, and leading her off the dais. People began lining up to approach them, Coran and Nanny being the first to congratulate them on their wedded status. Everywhere Lotor looked he saw happy, hopeful faces, people pleased with what they had witnessed today. It would take some time for them to get through the list of well wishers, and then the celebration would truly start.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Glad you're still finding time to read! I can't remember why I had them abstain...luckily the wedding happened pretty fast. I did think of doing a medal ceremony before it, and a scene of them trying to abstain...but my friend pointed out if one of them tried to seduce the other, the abstaining thing would quickly be broken! It does sound like a Nanny like thing to demand though! XD


	60. Chapter 60

In the time it took Allura and her husband to receive the individual congratulations of the crowd of attendees, the ball room had been transformed. It was a subtle reworking of the seats, the benches removed, leaving a large empty space in the center of the floor. That space was currently empty, everyone seated by the tables, the dishes still covered as they gave their undivided attention to the wedding party.

Allura sat with Lotor at the center of one such table, doing an open show of holding hands as she leaned into his shoulder. She knew she was beaming with pride and happiness, and not even tears of the joyful kind threatened to ruin her good-natured expression. Her husband, and she loved calling him that, was currently nuzzling her ear, lips whispering sweet things which made her giggle softly.

No one seemed to care that she wasn't giving them her full attention, Allura more concentrated on the touch of Lotor's hand, and the way he rubbed his cheek against her hair. He hadn't been able to stop touching her, not since their first kiss as a married couple. All through the congratulating words of the guests, he had stood with an arm around her waist, keeping her pressed against his side as he listened to the words spoken.

Now in between kisses he whispered sinful things, increasing her interest, and her need to be with him. Allura wondered how they'd make it through the rest of the reception, especially with Lotor nibbling on her ear like that! She giggled once more, tempted to turn her face and catch at Lotor's lips with her own. But Coran was currently speaking, occasionally tapping a spoon against a covered dish in an attempt to hold everyone's attention.

She knew she should be paying attention to his words, especially when some of what Coran said made the guests cheer in approval. But all she wanted was to be alone with her husband, Allura feeling as though a bubble existed around them. A bubble that kept them self contained in their own little world, where nothing and no one could touch down on their happiness.

Not even Nanny, who was still crying, could intrude, the woman incapable of regaining control of herself. Coran frowned at her when she let out a particularly loud sob during his speech, the man seeming put out at having her sobbing be the background to his words.

Soon it came time for Nanny's turn, the woman snatching the microphone out of Coran's hands. Amazingly enough, she had managed to tone down her tears to a brief blubber, the woman sniffling as she spoke. "I'm so proud on this day..." Nanny said, smiling through her tears at Allura. "My baby is all grown up! And such a beautiful bride she makes."

A choked out sob, Nanny seeming overcome for the moment. "You are a lucky, lucky man, your highness." She said to Lotor, and her eyes narrowed in a threat. "Do not ever disappoint the princess. Ever!"

Lotor reacted enough to make a promise, nodding his head. "I won't. You have my word on that." He followed those words with a kiss in Allura's hair, and she beamed a beautiful smile at Nanny.

The older woman seemed to sigh in defeat, though she wasn't done with her speech. She began to launch into a detailed account of raising Allura, from the time when she had been just a baby, and then the dark times that followed after the death of her parents. Some of her remembering made the guests laugh, some of them having been castle servants during that time. They could remember some of what Nanny said, and they looked on those memories fondly.

Across the table from the newly wedded pair was her cousin, Romelle, the girl resplendent in several shades of purple. She'd occasionally catch Allura's eye, and share a smile between them, Romelle seeming genuinely happy for her cousin on this day. Allura just wished she could smile in the direction of the man seated next to her cousin, Romelle doing her best to avoid even looking in his direction.

It didn't stop Sabbath from trying to gain her attention, the Drule reaching out to caress fingers on the outside of Romelle's arm. Romelle seemed to jump in place at that touch, darting a quick glance at Sabbath who seemed unable to resist touching her. For one instant Romelle's face was open with confused emotion, and then it blanking out, the girl reaching for her wine glass.

Allura noted the unsteady way she handled the glass, Romelle's hand shaking as she lifted it to her lips. Sabbath's fingers continued their stoking movements, and no one else seemed to notice, certainly not Nanny who would have thrown a fit over his audacity.

Romelle finished with her wine, and took the microphone from Nanny, acting overeager to do her speech. "I...I want you to know I've had my doubts." Romelle began, voice holding an uncertain note to it. "Sometimes I still do. It wasn't the best of first impressions between your husband and I."

The crowd let out uncertain laughter, by now all knew that Lotor and his men had taken the two princesses prisoners aboard his ship. "But I've seen the way he treats you. The love he has for you. A love he gave up much for...He fought a war for you Allura, and what's more he helped win it. That in and of itself is amazing to me..."

"It's amazing to me too..." Allura admitted, and turned to kiss Lotor on the lips. "I didn't believe in love, not in the way the Drules believed. I'm glad I gave myself the chance to experience it with Lotor. My life is richer for it." She met Romelle's gaze, and was unable to keep from offering advice. "Everyone should embrace love when offered to them, no matter what race or gender or status they are of. Life is too short to go without it, you know?"

"So it is..." agreed Romelle, but her smile seemed strained. She continued her speech, talking about the kind of man Allura used to dream of marrying, and how Lotor seemed to fit that image quite nicely. "Of course..." Romelle added, a hint of mischief in her voice. "My cousin never imagined her husband would be blue!"

That got more laughter, and then Romelle was handing the microphone to Sabbath. She tried to do the exchange without touching him, but somehow their fingers touched all the same. Allura could have sworn her cousin blushed at the touch, the girl quickly sitting down as Sabbath stood. He seemed uncertain as to what to say, pausing a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm not good with speeches." Sabbath said at last. "But I am honored to be asked to speak for the prince and the princess, and the bond they forged together. Mating is sacred among the Drule...it is the finding of your other half, your soul mate. Your life is not complete without your mate...it is a difficult thing to explain to those who have never experienced the mating bond, the depth of emotion that ties you to that other person. It is an experience that changes you, but the change is for the better. Finding our other half, the love of our lives is something we should all strive for...I am glad that Lotor had the fortune to encounter his mate, your princess, and that she opened her heart to him in return."

"So am I!" Lotor said, his tone serious though his words gain laughter from the humans.

"I know that love is different for you humans" continued Sabbath. "You need time to get to know each other, time to accept what is instantaneous for we Drule." His eyes seemed to seek out Romelle's, Sabbath still speaking. "But just because it happens quicker for us, doesn't mean we don't feel it any more than you do." He paused for a second, seeming overcome with emotion. "We feel too much perhaps...a love that can be devastating if not returned..."

That seemed to be the end of his speech, Sabbath glancing around for someone to take the microphone from him. Gloria stepped up, and she began to speak happily, quickly making everyone forget the awkward way Sabbath had ended his speech. She talked about first noticing the attraction between Lotor and Allura as they made their escape, during the long trek through the woods. She marveled at how devoted Lotor had already been to Allura, and how she wished she had a love that could compare to the one that was apparent between the wedded royals.

There was others who took their turn giving speeches, and then the microphone was being passed to the other tables. There the people would speak, leaving heart felt messages to be recorded on a holo device. Allura and Lotor would be able to view these messages any time they wished, the moments frozen in time on the holo film.

As the messages were being recorded, people began to enjoy the feast that had been prepared. Much chatter was had, people holding their own conversations now as Lotor and Allura fussed over each other. Occasionally Allura would scoop up some delicacy, and offer it up to Lotor, the spoon feeding being caught on camera at one point. He took it good-naturedly, eating what she offered, then stealing kisses from her lips. His kisses would be tinged with the flavor of whatever he had just been fed, and Allura found herself giving him more and more sweet flavored food.

Music continued to be piped in over the speakers, there hadn't been time to get a live band to play at the reception. Allura didn't care, listening as a mix of classical and contemporary songs played, and even one or two Drule songs were snuck in amidst the Arusian ones. When one of her favorite love ballads came on, she turned to Lotor, excitement in her eyes.

"It's time our first dance as a married couple." She informed him, already tugging on his hands as she stood. He seemed slow to stand, looking curious as to why she was so excited. "Lotor, come on!" Allura added with a laugh, determined to drag her hesitating husband to the center of the ball room's floor.

"What is the hurry?" He asked, allowing himself to be led out past the tables.

"It's tradition!" She explained, then added. "And no one else can dance until we have shared the first dance." The lights were already dimming, a spot light falling on Lotor and Allura. She couldn't see the people at the tables anymore, it was too dark around them. But Lotor was drawing her into his arms, one hand on the small of her back as he pressed her close to him.

Smiling, Allura held his right hand, and used her free hand to hold up her skirts. They began to slow dance to the music, twirling and swaying, and she thought she heard a few sighs of appreciation from their graceful movements. When the dance was over, a smattering of applause broke out, Allura spying the holo photographer filming her with her husband. She smiled all the brighter, an effortless projection of how happy she was as she and Lotor moved to the beat of a new song.

Other couples were joining them on the dance floor now, and even the little girl who had been the flower girl ran about the dancers. Her mother could be heard chastising the child, chasing after her daughter in an effort to keep her out of the way of the dancers. Lotor and Allura continued to slow dance, and he too was smiling just as much as the princess was.

"I can't wait to get you alone." Lotor told her, and his look was smoldering, letting her know just exactly what he wanted to do with her. "Two days was really two days too long to go without your touch."

Allura nodded, knowing it had been difficult for her to keep away from him as well. "It won't be much longer..." Allura tried to reassure him. "We only need stay for the cutting of the cake, and to open the presents. And then enough time will have passed for us to be justified in leaving the party." She knew the party would continue even after they left, if there was one thing the Arusians liked, it was a good celebration.

"Even another minute is too long to wait!" groaned Lotor, and dipped her slowly towards the floor.

"Patience my love..." Allura advised him. "We'll soon have all the time we need to be alone together."

"Indeed we will." Lotor grinned. "I've given explicit instructions that we are not to be disturbed, not for any matter." He bent over her with a wicked smirk, lips quivering over hers as he spoke. "After the...warning I've given my men, they would be fools to go against my orders."

She couldn't help but shiver, wondering what sort of threats he had given the Drules to get them to obey. Lotor kissed her then, and helped her upright, never pulling apart from her lips. She was vaguely aware that some people were watching them kiss, nudging each other and laughing gently. And then she was overtaken by Lotor's passion, her hands adjusting their holds so that she clung to his jacket.

"We'll be alone for days..." Lotor said when the kiss finally ended. He wasn't even breathless, nonchalant save the twinkle in his eyes. "I've taken care to arrange everything we could want or need. We may not be able to go anywhere for this...this honeymoon custom of your people, but by God I will make sure the time we spend will be just as special here as if we went elsewhere."

"I believe you." Allura told him. "But Lotor, really...I don't need any fancy destination. Just being with my husband is enough to make me happy."

"Still...I want to do right by you." Lotor insisted. "Perhaps once the war is over with, and things have settled down, we can take the time to go somewhere nice. It doesn't even have to be off the planet, I'm sure we could visit one of the other kingdoms on Arus."

"I'm sure we could." She agreed with a smile. "There are places I want to show you...I used to visit many of the other kingdoms when I was smaller, traveling with my parents. Arus is a beautiful world, I would like you to see just what you fought for."

"I fought first and foremost for you." Lotor was serious now, turning her around on the dance floor. "Arus could have been the ugliest of worlds, and I still would have fought for it. Just to make you happy."

"Thank you...I appreciate it...more than perhaps I can convey with words..."

"Then don't use words alone..." His seriousness fled in the face of mischief, Lotor smirking. "Show me your gratitude tonight when you are in my arms." She was giggling at that, even as he leaned in to nuzzle the side of her hair. For a second she thought it was he who growled, Allura hearing the sound, low and dangerous. She quickly realized it couldn't be Lotor, he had no reason to sound so angry, even as the prince stiffened. His hands kept a hold on her arms, but Lotor was turning, cautiously to scan the crowd.

Allura turned too, trying to figure out which of the Drules gathered at the reception had made that sound. She looked around, and saw that many were gazing about the room, puzzled and trying to figure out what that noise was. And then it sounded again, louder this time, and no less angry.

With a start of shock, she realized it came from Sabbath, the black haired Drule staring across the room at something. She turned to look, at the same time Lotor muttered something in his native language. His tone had a forceful quality to it, and she echoed it, although her voice was tinged with dismay as she spied her cousin. Romelle was standing next to the tall pilot of blue lion, Sven looking handsome in his suit.

Sven was leaning in close to Romelle, her hand on his arm, as the princess listened intently to whatever the pilot was saying. The pair seemed oblivious to the growls from across the room, or the fact that more and more people had stopped dancing to look and see what had Sabbath so upset.

"Oh no..." Allura said it with a wince, aware that Lotor was still clutching her protectively to him. "Romelle...!"

"What is that cousin of yours up to?" Lotor demanded, his own voice holding an annoyed growl to it. "Does she not realize she plays with fire?"

"I'm not sure what my cousin is thinking..." Allura muttered with a sigh. "I just hope..." She trailed off, noting Sabbath was stalking towards the pair, his eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. He seemed focus on the hand Romelle had laid on Sven's arm, and his lips were drawn back to reveal his pointed fangs. Allura had a bad feeling about this, but before she could do more than say her husband's name, Sabbath had reached Romelle.

Romelle hadn't noticed Sabbath's approach, or perhaps she was that good of an actor. But Sven had, and the pilot did a double take, surprise showing in his dark eyes. Before the pilot could say more than a few words, Sabbath had grabbed Romelle by the arm, jerking her forcefully away from Sven.

"HEY!" Romelle exclaimed, and whirled around to stared in wide eyed surprise at Sabbath. She blinked several times, and then was trying to draw her arm back. "Just what do you think you are doing? Let go of me!"

In response, Sabbath seemed to tighten his hold on her arm, his voice so low that Allura strained to make out his words. Romelle seemed to gasp at whatever Sabbath had said, and Sven reacted, reaching out to grab Sabbath's arm. "You heard the princess! Let her go!" Sven was demanding in his heavy accented voice. His hand barely touched Sabbath, and the Drule reacted by lashing out, backhanding Sven across the face.

One blow was all it took for Sven to go down, the pilot stunned and dropping to his knees. The watching crowd seemed to gasp, the humans horrified by this behavior. Allura put her hands over her face, groaning in displeasure.

Romelle was stunned, staring at Sabbath with her jaw dropped open. "You...you..." She sputtered ineffectually, seeming at a loss for words.

"You're coming with me!" Sabbath announced, his glare seeming to dare her to say otherwise. Romelle blinked, and then was shaking her head, trying to twist her arm free of his grip.

"I most certainly am not!" She protested loudly. "I am not going to let you man handle me off somewhere! Let go! And how could you do that to poor Sven?"

"Sven?" Another rumbled out growl, Sabbath snarling out the human's name. "Sven had no business interfering. YOU had no business touching him!"

Keith and the other Voltron pilots were heading Sabbath's way, and Allura feared the reception was about to turn into an all out brawl. Especially when Lotor called out a command in Drule, several of the soldiers moving to intercept the Voltron force.

"What are you doing?" cried Nanny, aghast. "That savage should be arrested!"

"Nanny, don't make things worse!" Allura told her. 'This is...this is..."

"This is what?" The older woman demanded, hands on her hips. Only Coran's hand on her shoulder kept her from rushing to where Sabbath and Romelle stood.

"This is a matter between them." Lotor supplied for Allura. "They need to settle things, one way or another..."

"Settle things?" Nanny looked confused, and Allura wasn't in a hurry to explain. "Settle what?" She then paled, gasping. "Oh no...don't tell me this is what I think it is?"

"Everyone stand down." Allura advised, ignoring Nanny's cried out question. "Sabbath won't hurt Romelle..." But he would hurt anyone who tried to interfere, she could tell that much, watching as Sabbath began dragging a protesting Romelle out of the ball room. The human guards looked uncertain, but they had heard their princess' command, allowing Sabbath to move unimpeded out the door.

One last protesting squawk from Romelle, the girl practically stumbling as she tried to keep up with Sabbath's fast pace. And then they vnaished out of sight, and ear shot, the watching crowd erupting into speculative talk. Nanny and Coran were hurrying towards Lotor and Allura, the princess wondering what if anything she could say to them.

"Princess Allura, please tell me the truth!" At least Nanny wasn't crying, not yet anyway, her eyes brimming with upset. "Does that savage think...think Romelle is his?"

"He's not a savage..." Allura defended, knowing her words were weak in the face of Sabbath's actions. "He's just...torn up inside over what is going on between him and Romelle."

"And that is what exactly?" demanded Coran, his stern expression not betraying what he felt.

Allura fidgeted in place, and it was Lotor who answered, hugging her protectively to him. "She's his mate." Nanny let out a theatrical gasp, and looked near ready to faint. She actually stumbled backwards, and Coran caught at her body, keeping her up right.

"No..." moaned Nanny, as though being a Drule's mate was a fate worse than death. "It can't be...not Romelle..."

"How long have you known?" Coran asked, glancing back and forth between Lotor and Allura.

"A while now..." hedged Allura, and Coran frowned.

"Define a while." He insisted, and Allura sighed.

"Since the night he first came to the castle."

"What?" Nanny made a move to faint again, and Coran was left supporting most of her weight. "Oh I knew he couldn't be trusted, breaking into the princess' bedroom!"

"He won't harm her." Lotor told them. "He hasn't yet, and I know he won't start now. They just need to talk, to realize some things."

"Yes. They just need this time to discuss their situation. It's best we leave them alone for now." Allura said, and Nanny burst into tears.

"It's hopeless!" She wailed. "These Drule brutes are so single minded and determined, he won't ever leave her alone until she breaks down and agrees to be his! Oh! Oh Coran, what are we going to tell her father? We failed him!"

"We won't tell him anything just yet." Coran decided, and Allura nodded in approval. "Nothing has been decided about Romelle and her relationship to Sabbath. They're just talking..." But even he sounded doubtful.

Nanny continued to cry, fumbling for a handkerchief to blow her nose into. Allura sighed, and stepped away from Lotor, moving to lead Nanny over to one of the tables. The woman collapsed into a chair, and let Allura fetch her a glass of water. As she did this, she heard Gloria lamenting to Marie and Kyrie, something about how only princesses seemed to have luck when it came to attracting Drule males. That would have ordinarily made Allura laugh, but right now she was so frazzled over the events that had just occurred, she could barely keep from shaking.

She kept sending anxious glances towards the doors that led out of the ball room, Allura wondering if the pair would return anytime soon. She wanted to run out and find them, if only to find out what was going on. And yet she didn't dare trespass, instead handing Nanny the glass, and dutifully staying by the crying woman's side. Lotor continued to talk with Coran, no doubt about Sabbath and Romelle, and she sighed, wondering if the rest of the wedding reception was now ruined.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle


	61. Chapter 61

The rest of the wedding reception was uneventful, the people attending the party taking care not to cause any scenes. Even as the wine flowed, and people's inhibitions were set free, they still held back from outlandish behavior. At least while Lotor and Allura were present, the royal pair deciding to leave not long after Sabbath had dragged Romelle off.

Allura felt a twinge of regret that they hadn't remained to see to the pair's return, the princess eager to find out from her cousin just what she and Sabbath had talked about. She wasn't even sure if Romelle would share the details, and Lotor seemed hesitant to pry into Sabbath's affairs. She also noted her husband seemed sure that the two would work things out somehow, even if it took them hours to talk things through.

Allura didn't have the confidence Lotor had, worrying over Romelle's reaction to Sabbath's manhandling of her and mistreatment of Sven. The poor pilot of blue lion had quite the bruise on his swollen left cheek, Sven angry and boiling for a chance to return the blow. The Voltron Force themselves were very upset over the Drule soldiers who had kept them away from Sabbath and Romelle, they didn't understand why Allura would allow such a situation to occur. Nor were they impressed to learn Romelle was Sabbath's mate, the boys not holding much stock in the Drule's beliefs.

Allura had been glad to escape the tense atmosphere that surrounded the Voltron force, the boys seeming unable to enjoy the party in the face of what had happened. She had to leave explicit instructions with her guards, Captain Darius agreeing to keep the Voltron force from attacking Sabbath when he returned. IF he returned to the party, and Allura had doubts about that.

She'd rely on the other girls to tell her what happened in her absence, Allura leaving with Lotor to go to one of the Drule warships It had been decided that their first night as a wedded couple would be spent aboard one of the ship's cabins. After all, the castle in it's current state of repairs still did not have the room to give a couple, especially newly weds, the privacy they needed to be alone together.

She made Lotor pick her up when they reached the cabin, Allura explaining to Lotor it was another custom of the humans. "It's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold." She explained, going eagerly into Lotor's arms. He had no trouble lifting her, even in her heavy gown, a servant unlocking the cabin's door for them.

Allura was gazing into Lotor's eyes, too enamored of him to at first appreciate their surroundings. It wasn't until he walked through the outer chamber, and entered the bedroom, hanging cloth brushing against her, that she turned her head. She gasped at what she saw, seeing the cabin's bedroom had been transformed, hanging gauzy cloth everywhere.

It was like stepping into a dream, the cloth see through, lending a hazy glimmer to their surroundings. The room was dimly lit, and what seemed like a hundred candles were spread out on every available surface. The candles were encased in glass, their flames dancing but unable to set the cloth on fire. Flowers were everywhere, and there was multitude of petals on the bed, their soft pink and red hues standing out against the white sheets.

"Oh Lotor..." She turned to look at him again, eyes shining. "This is wonderful." He smiled, and carried her through the curtains, laying her down on the bed. It was then she realized the bed's cotton had been replaced with genuine silk, the sheets lightly sprayed with perfume that overpowered the flowers' scents. "When did you have time to do all this?"

"I wanted tonight to be special." Lotor told her, already unbuttoning his jacket. She immediately knelt on the bed's edge, reaching up to help him remove it. The white shirt beneath it was revealed, Allura running her hands across the front, watching Lotor close his eyes at her touch. "It was just a simple matter to find what would appeal to you, and have the servants prepare the room."

"It works." She told him, Allura already working to open his shirt. She pulled the ends out of his pants, unable to resist sliding a hand underneath the fabric to touch him directly. A shiver went through Lotor, the Drule starved for her touch, and reacting to every graze of her fingertips on him. "There's not many women alive that could resist a set up like this..."

"I'm not interested in what other women want." Lotor told her, and reached for her hair. She felt him pulling out the pins and barrettes that kept her hair up in it's do, Lotor smiling as it cascaded down her back in golden waves. "Just what you want."

"Well, what I want is my husband." Allura grinned at him, tugging at his arms so he bent down enough for her to kiss him. "With or without the flowers, the candles, and the silk. We could be in a dirty hovel for all I care, and it wouldn't matter so long as you were there with me."

"I'm just grateful I can give you these things." Lotor was serious as he told her that, but his eyes were darkening bit by bit as he watched her pull off his shirt, leaving him clad only in pants and shoes. "I want to spoil you always Allura."

"We can spoil each other." She decided, staying pressed against him for another kiss. His hand left her hair to grip her shoulders, Allura kissing him sweetly. Lotor made an agreeing sound, having no complaints at the thought of gaining such treatment from her hands.

The kiss progressed from her mouth to the side of her face, Lotor planting his lips across her skin in a determined line towards her ears. She giggled at the sensations, and tugged at his body, trying to get him to collapse onto the bed with her. He didn't fall easily, too busy mouthing at a spot just behind her ear. "Lotor!" She laughed out loud, and drew harder on his body.

She felt the hesitation in him, her husband content to stay busy with what he was doing to her ear. But he gave in to her hands' urgings, coming to fall onto the bed, pinning her in place with his weight. Allura wiggled, trying to crawl out from under him, even as he claimed her mouth, kissing her eagerly. She moaned a protest, pushing at his chest. "Lotor...Lotor...!"

He almost growled out his question, still enamored with kissing her. "What is it?"

"I want to touch you..." Allura told him, and was trying to roll him onto his back. "Let me...Indulge me with this whim of mine." He seemed to sigh, kissing her as though he wasn't going to comply with her wish. But then she felt him rolling them both, so that she ended up on top of him mid kiss. She smiled then, kissing him back even harder.

He let out a blissful sigh as she licked at the corner of his mouth, Allura grazing her lips across his cheek. She whispered seduction in his ear, letting her tongue come out to play at the inside of it. It made Lotor shudder, his hands clutching at her still dressed body.

Mischief in her smile, Allura pulled back, seeing Lotor blink desire ridden eyes at her. She let herself sit up, gazing down at him, looking not just at his face, but his body, and what was revealed to her, Hard lines that defined his muscles, his skin a powdery blue that was fast becoming her favorite color in all of existence. His hair was still tied back with the ribbon, and she reached for it now, setting his glorious mane of snow white free.

Running her fingers through his hair, Lotor closed his eyes, a deep rumble of contentment escaping him. She petted him over and over, delighting in his sounds, even as she studied him. His mouth was more sensual looking than anyone had a right to have, and Allura knew she could spend just hours kissing it. A shudder ran through her as she recalled the other pleasures his mouth could give her, and she touched fingertips to his lips, feeling them pucker as Lotor kissed them.

"You are so beautiful." She said out loud, and Lotor's eyes opened. "So handsome...it's almost painful to look at you at times."

"Allura..."

"But it's a pain I find worth enduring." She quickly reassured him with a smile. Now she rubbed her fingers down from his mouth, and over his chin, touching his throat. She carefully stroked the skin there, feeling the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed.

"Allura...I want you..." He told her what she already knew, Lotor reaching to take hold of her arms. She refused to be moved, continuing to caress the front of his throat over and over.

"I know you do." Allura said, and slowly bent over him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. "But I don't think you realize just how much I want you in return." She kissed him briefly, Lotor's lips trying for more. But she didn't want to be distracted from her intentions, Allura placing her mouth on his throat, sucking at the skin there. She knew the Drule's skin could bruise, she had seen it turned a dark purple color from earlier kiss marks she had given him. Now she worked to further her claim on him,

licking and nibbling over to his pulse point, which seemed to quicken against her lips.

It wasn't enough to just mark him there, Allura sucking sweetly on the skin over his pulse. Lotor's hands rubbed up and down her back, the man making encouraging sounds. She kissed her way down to his collar bone, and began licking across the skin there, tracing the ridges with her tongue. Her hands were not idle during this, Allura

first rubbing them up and down the length of his arms, feeling the muscles and the power contained within his skin.

At some point she transferred her touch to his chest, easing her hands down perfectly formed muscles, to let her fingers trace the lines of his abdomen. Lotor hissed, his voice pleased. "Oh yes."

"You like that, do you?" She asked, half teasing. "My poor prince...going without his mate's touch for so long..."

"Too long!" he agreed, his voice ending on a shocked exclamation as her kisses went lower. She actually brushed her mouth across one dark nipple, feeling him shiver then. Was he even half as sensitive here as she was on her own body? Allura decided to find out, letting her tongue dart out to do a teasing flick across one taut nipple. He made a sound, some half choked noise and his arms tightened around her, Lotor hugging her close. She didn't complain about the embrace, for now content to work in one spot, though she knew he'd have to let her go so she could move lower.

"I'm going to make up for each second you had to wait for me." Allura told him, serious in the moment. She kissed and bit at his nipple, listening to him gasp and moan.

"You don't have to do that!" He protested, a tremor in his voice.

"I know, but I WANT to." Was Allura's answer, doing teasing circles on his skin. "You were right Lotor..."

"Right about what?" he barely seemed able to concentrate on her words, Allura licking up the salty taste of his skin.

"About feeling foolish." She sighed then, rolling her eyes upwards to stare at his face. "About all the time I wasted keeping us apart." She was referring to his pursuit of her, that odd time of courtship when he had stood in her bedroom and chastised her for making them wait. He had said that one day when she came to accept him in her life, as her love, she would feel bad for all the time she had wasted on fighting him. And she did, Allura wiggling in his arms, strongly hinting to him that she needed to be free to move.

Reluctantly, Lotor loosened his hold on her, Allura kissing down onto his stomach. She didn't just kiss there, she actually bit down on the skin, Lotor crying out in surprise. She was a little savage then, looking up at the semi circle imprint of her teeth on his belly. Lotor gazed down at her, eyes so dark and desire ridden it made her whimper in anticipation.

Cautiously, she brought her tongue to the bite mark, trying to lick away the hurt. He hadn't seemed to mind the bite at all, judging from the arousal tenting against her breasts and the cry he had let out. She shifted lower on him, noting some of the flower petals had gotten stuck to his pant's legs. She didn't try to brush them away, instead bringing her hands to his belt, jerking it open in forceful movements.

Lotor sat up to watch her, poised on his elbows. It was strange to think he was almost naked, when she was still dressed. Strange but exciting, Allura feeling empowered in the moment. The belt undone, she eased down the zipper, and reached inside, his eager cock seeming to spring into her hand's grasp. She stared at Lotor as she touched him, the prince letting out a purposeful moan, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I want you naked." She told him, giving him a squeeze with her hands. "I want no inch of you barred to me by clothing."

Lotor had no problem with that, kicking off his shoes, and lifting his hips to help her ease down his pants. She shucked them onto the floor, and settled between his spread legs, gazing up the line of his body. Lotor had heat in the looks he gave her, a look she only ever saw on his face when they were alone. It was almost enough to make her blush, but she was riding the power, enjoying the control she was exerting over her husband.

Settling more comfortable between his legs, Allura nuzzled her face on the inside of one thigh. She giggled and murmured, "I love you." as she kissed and mouthed at the skin there. Another bite, more gentle than the one on his stomach, Allura determined to leave marks all over her husband's skin. His cock twitched at that, seeming to beg her for more attention. She ignored it, still gracing kisses on his thigh, hands massaging his strong, upper legs as Lotor moved sinuously on the bed.

"Please..." he was muttering, the word being repeated several more times. "Please...Allura, please...don't..."

"Don't what?" She asked innocent enough, brushing a hand over his balls.

"Don't tease me!" He exclaimed. "Let me inside you. Where I don't care, but give me something, anything!"

Allura chuckled under her breath, noting for all his strength, he seemed unable to use it against her to take what he wanted. She teased him further, this time playing with his balls, feeling how heavy with seed they felt. He seemed to writhe in time to the rolling of her fingers, and then she was kissing the tip of him. The head of his cock was already leaking steadily, all her petting and attention having driven him to this point. He tasted sweet to her, with only the bare minimum of salt mixed in.

She licked harder for that taste, and Lotor's whole body seemed to shake. She gave a warning grip on his balls, squeezing them hard enough to make him cry out. Allura knew her grin had to be absolutely wicked as she began kissing up and down his shaft, pausing on the underside to suck at one spot in particular. Lotor let out a word, it sounded like a Drule curse, the prince collapsing on the bed.

She traced prominent veins with her tongue, then licked back at the slit. It oozed with liquid, and she couldn't get enough of it's taste. The harder she licked, the more came out, Allura turning greedy. She began to take the tip into her mouth, determined to suck out all Lotor had to offer her, and heard the warbled cry of her name on his lips.

"Allura!" He stuttered then, seeming torn between allowing her to continue and stopping her. She went with her first instinct to continue, sucking in another three inches, tongue brushing against the underside so no part of him felt neglected.

Lotor began a movement that could best be described as undulating. He was trying to keep from thrusting more of himself in her mouth, and he actually broke out into a cold sweat, his hands gripping the bed sheets. He was saying things, seeming to have forgotten the human language completely, Allura making a vow to study Drule so she could understand him in the future.

She tightened her lips around him, and continued to draw on his dick, using as intense a sucking force as she could manage. At some point Lotor's hands ended up in her hair, she couldn't tell if he was trying to push her away, or hold her in place. She continued her torment of him, and it took only two minutes more for his body to override his control, Lotor coming with a shout.

There was too much, Allura couldn't drink it all down, come spilling across his legs and onto her dress. When he finished, she gave a few more teasing sucks, hearing Lotor gasp out a protest. She giggled, and finally released him, bringing the back of her hand to wipe at her stained mouth.

Lotor lay still only for a few seconds, she barely had time to wipe her mouth clean, and he was lunging towards her. That he could move so fast on the heels of his climax took her by surprise, Allura finding Lotor was kissing her, tongue shoved into her mouth. But more than that, he was pulling at her clothes, trying to find the release for her tight skirt. She heard him muttering, Lotor complaining about how complicated her dress was.

Before she could help him find the hidden buttons, he was tearing at her skirt. She found herself on her back, the upper part of her dress still intact, as her bare legs were placed on top of Lotor's shoulders. She gazed up at him, startled by how fast it had all happened, and more than a little taken aback by the feral look in his eyes. His wicked grin did not reassure her, Allura realizing he wanted to pay her back for her earlier teasing of him.

"Lotor...don't..." She started to say, and earned a smirk in reply.

"Fair is fair, Allura." He told her, already diving down between her legs. His teeth caught at her panties, pulling them away from her already wet center. Like a wolf with a piece of meat, he gave a vicious jerk of his head, tearing her panties free of her body. She heard him inhale, Lotor scenting her arousal, and now she blushed. "You're wet Allura..." He sounded satisfied, smug even. "Is that all from going down on me?"

She didn't know how to answer, finally murmuring a sheepish yes. She didn't have to see Lotor's smile to know her answer had pleased him, Lotor hissing. "You can be wetter still..."

She cried out when he nuzzled his face against her, lips puckered and giving her the sweetest kiss yet. Just that touch of his lips, and she was shaking, anticipation making her tighten further. Allura felt Lotor's tongue, licking at her, tracing carefully over each and every fold of her sex. He seemed to be trying to lick up all the dew her body was producing, and it was an impossible feat. The more he licked, the more juice came out of her, dampening her flesh and the skin around his mouth.

Her legs were hanging limp on his shoulders, Lotor using his fingers to keep her spread open wide for his inspection. Every few seconds, she'd feel his tongue probe at the entrance to her body, a teasing push she tried to clamp down on. But he'd only wiggle the tip in briefly, then pull out, making her cry out in frustration. He did a similar tactic to her clit, doing the slightest of touches that left her tingling, only to find him retreating to lick and suck elsewhere.

It became Allura's turn to beg, the girl trying to wiggle as best she could considering the position he had her in. "Lotor don't! Stop teasing me!"

He seemed to ignore her, continue to torment her in that pleasurable way. She felt so close to the precipice of her release, it almost made her cry for real, frustrated tears forming in her eyes. When at last he began to suck on her clit, stars exploded between her eyes, Allura screaming out her pleasure even as the tears ran down her cheeks.

She wasn't sure how long she cried, only that Lotor gathered her up in his arms, pulling her so that she ended up seated on his lap. He cradled her close, rocking her as he whispered soothingly in her ears. Her sniffles died down, Allura clinging to him as Lotor rubbed his chin against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry..." He was saying, tone apologetic. "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"I'm not upset..." Allura quickly assured him. "I just...just was overcome by it all. I love you so much..."

"Even when I am driving you crazy?" Lotor asked, a hint of real mischief in his voice.

"Even then." She agreed with a smile. She glanced up at him now, and he nuzzled her cheek, Allura mimicking the motions. She felt both tired and wired up, finding she was desiring more of his attention, more of his affection. And from the feel of things, Lotor was the same way, Allura aware his dick wasn't as flaccid as it should be, considering the draining she had given him.

She couldn't help it, she laughed, earning a quizzical look from Lotor. "I can tell." She said, shifting so that her hand could touch his dick. "It's going to be a long night." At that, he laughed as well, pinning her back down on the bed so he could have at her with his kisses. She grinned at the affection, all thoughts of the outside world temporarily receded so that she was aware only of her husband and his intentions for her.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	62. Chapter 62

She awoke to sweet kisses on her skin, Lotor's fingers tracing patterns on her arms as he worked to rouse her from her sleep. For one long moment she just lay there, sighing blissfully as she felt the rub of his lips, and the glide of his hair trailing over her. It was the hair that got to her, the tickling sensation making her giggle, her laughter waking her more fully.

Allura opened her eyes in time to see Lotor look up from her breasts, a grin on his face. "Morning." He said, and moved to kiss her lips.

"Hmmm, morning." She mumbled, lips catching at his. Allura wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her as she rubbed up against the front of him. He felt very happy to be pressed against her, and the awareness of just how happy had her wiggling in place mischievously.

"Allura!" He gasped out her name, a pleased note in his voice as he shifted. They were both naked, there was no barriers to keep him from entering her, Allura finding she was already wet, and wondering just what he had been doing to her while she had slept.

Regardless, she was more than ready for him, moaning softly as they began to make lazy love to one another. Lotor rested above her on his elbows, hips thrusting forward in a gentle rhythm. Ordinarily Allura liked him to be more aggressive with his thrusting, but after the fierce night of love making they had spent doinh, she welcome the change in attitude.

Hooking her legs around his waist, she danced beneath him, hips wiggling, muscles tightening. Lotor bent his head to kiss at her throat, and then worked his way into the crook of her shoulder. His gentle nips, and insistent licks felt wonderful in addition to the rhythm of his movements.

It didn't take long for either one of them to go over the edge, the climax just seeming to flow seamlessly into place. Allura moaned, hearing her husband cry out, her orgasm triggering his. She had a moment to wonder why the familiar feel of his seed filling her wasn't there, and then she realized that at some point he had put a condom on. She frowned at him, and Lotor noticed, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You planned this!" Allura exclaimed, and thumped a fist against his shoulder. But she erupted into giggles afterwards, unable to stay mad at his early morning seduction of her.

He smiled, relieved she wasn't angry, and helped her sit up. Allura glanced around the room, realizing at some point while she had slept, Lotor had taken down the curtains, and most of the candle's flames had died down. The flowers were still blooming, and both she and her husband had petals stuck to their bodies, and tangled in their hair.

Over in the corner of the room, a table had been set up. Allura could see a covered plate, along with an ice bucket where a bottle of champagne sat. She lifted a brow at that, glancing at Lotor. "Isn't it a bit early in the day for us to be drinking?"

"It's not that early." Lotor answered, handing her a silk robe. He put on a robe that matched hers in style and color, the silk dyed a deeply purple color. She put hers on, and followed him to the table on shaky legs, Allura grateful for the chance to sit down. They had been a little too vigorous in their love making during the preceding hours, and frankly she wondered if they had not overdone it in the amount of times they had partaken of each other's body.

Lotor popped the cork on the bottle of champagne, pouring the pinkish orange liquid into two goblets. She reached for hers, tilting the cup back to get the first taste of sweetly fermented berries. "Hmm...good..." She said, realizing how parched she was.

Grinning, Lotor lifted the lid off the dish, revealing the breakfast that had been prepared for them. Amidst the meats and fruit, the breads and jams, she noticed foods notorious for being aphrodisiacs. Allura lifted an eyebrow at that, amused to think her husband thought to boost their sex drive with such things.

Reaching for a croissant, she began to spread a grape jelly onto the bread. Lotor chose a hardier meal, piling freshly cooked sausage and fried bacon onto his plate. Allura took a bite of her croissant, welcoming the taste of the jelly with a moan of appreciation.

"I hadn't realized how hungry I was until just this moment." She said out loud. She also couldn't believe she had slept through the servant's arrival, Allura doubting Lotor would have left her long enough to go fetch this meal for them.

"Try as one might, one cannot exist on love alone." Lotor chuckled lightly, then bit into a sausage.

"Indeed." Agreed Allura, swallowing down another bite of her croissant. "Lotor...has there been any word? About Romelle and Sabbath I mean?"

"I didn't ask." Came Lotor's answer, the Drule looking unconcerned. "Don't worry so. I'm sure if something monumental had happened, they would have told me."

"I guess you're right." Allura said, though she was still brimming with curiosity. "Still...what do you think he said to her last night?"

"Who knows." Lotor shrugged, his reaction causing Allura to frown.

"Come now, you must have some clue! You saw how his jealousy was triggered by her talking to Sven!"

"It seemed she was doing more than just talking." Lotor said. "She was touching him Allura, at a time when it was dangerous to do such a thing."

"Dangerous..."

"They haven't reached an understanding." Lotor explained. "They may have had sex with each other, but nothings been resolved. For all intents and purposes, they are not fully mated, and that makes a Drule male even more leery of seeing other men around his woman than normal." He shook his head then, looking rueful. "Mated Drules are notorious for their jealousy towards other males...I don't even want to imagine the kind of mind set Sabbath was in when he doesn't have the reassurance of his mate to fall back on."

"So Sven was lucky all he got was a bruised cheek." Noted Allura, and Lotor nodded.

"It wouldn't have been that unheard of for Sabbath to be even more vicious in his attack. Some presence of mind held him back, perhaps he was aware that Sven was human, and couldn't possible understand the danger he was courting in approaching Romelle."

"I would really like to be a fly on the wall for the conversation that those two had once Sabbath got her alone." Allura said, and Lotor grimaced.

"Conversation might be too mild a word for what Sabbath and Romelle would do."

"You think they'd argue?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Knowing your cousin, I am most assured they would have. But I think for once Sabbath would not back down from her sharp tongue." He frowned, placing the sausage on his plate. "I have no real way to judge what your cousin's reaction would be to this new side of Sabbath. I doubt very much she's the type to sit down and cry in response."

"No, she wouldn't." agreed Allura with a sigh. "She's liable to get more vicious the more defensive she becomes."

"I just hope she doesn't break Sabbath's heart again." Lotor grumbled. Allura could understand his upset, feeling the same worry for what would happen. She reached for some strawberries, dipping them in cream before chewing them, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I should talk to my cousin." Allura decided. "Each time we discuss Sabbath, I think I get her closer to realizing her emotions, to maybe accepting him." But Lotor looked doubtful at that, making Allura sigh. "It shouldn't be this hard for a couple to come together. Even WE didn't have this much trouble!"

"Different personalties make for different difficulties." Lotor replied. "Your cousin is much more...stubborn. She seems dead set on denying this attraction between her and Sabbath." He paused, fingers pushing at a piece of bacon as a considering look appeared on his face. "Maybe I should be the one to talk to Romelle?"

"You?" Allura couldn't keep the doubt from showing on her face. "Forgive me Lotor, but I doubt she will listen to you. She still harbors a grudge against Drule in general, so I don't think she will want relationship advice from one. Even if he married her cousin."

Lotor sighed then. "Frankly, I am all out of opinions. If Romelle is so stubborn, and Sabbath refuses to display a more aggressive side in his courtship attempts, I don't know what to suggest."

"It can't be hopeless..." Allura said plaintively, leaving the strawberries to lie uneaten on her plate. Lotor just shrugged, seeming not to have an opinion about that. She reached for her goblet, drinking some more of the champagne. She wanted to chase thoughts of Romelle and Sabbath away from their thoughts, at least for this morning.

Lotor appeared to have the same idea, he forced an overly bright smile on his face, reaching for her hand. "I've cleared our schedules for the next few days." He was telling her with forced cheer. "We're not to be disturbed for the rest of the week."

"Rest of the week?" Allura was amazed, shaking her head. "But Lotor...what about the war?"

"We're in a waiting period right now." Came his answer. "Right now there is little to do, all my calls have been completed. We just have to wait for the men and supplies to start arriving, and General Pardust is handling the exchange of hostages. As for the castle of lions, it is in Coran's capable hands. Perhaps by the time we come off the ship, it will be repaired enough for us to room on the second floor."

"That would be wonderful." Allura said, knowing she missed her old bedroom. But still she couldn't quite wrap her head around spending three more days inside this cabin. Not when she was dying of curiosity about her cousin! "But Lotor...surely we could take the time to visit...see how things are going..."

"If that is what you want." He looked as though visiting was the furthest thing from his mind, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her wrist. Allura couldn't help but think this would be a repeat performance of when he was recovering from his infection, the pair not leaving the cabin for days. She was suddenly giggling, Lotor looking at her curiously.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Just thinking how hands on you are."

He grinned at that, Lotor making an agreeing sound. "Yes, I am very hands on where my mate is concerned." He moved to stand, still holding onto her wrist so that she rose with him. They moved to come around the table, and it was there they kissed, Allura placing her free hand on his arm. She continued to giggle, finding it funny that their meal was barely touched and already they were distracted from it.

Her stomach refused to be denied it's nourishment, rumbling loudly it's hunger. She blushed at that, and at Lotor's smile, Allura murmuring softly. "I guess I'm more hungry than I thought..."

"Easily solved" he said, feeding her a grape. She quickly chewed it, watching as he gathered up the syrups and creams, a mischievous look in his eyes. She knew then he was about to bring new meaning to the term breakfast in bed, Allura already untying her robe.

They didn't get far, Allura's robe half opened, Lotor pouring honey syrup over her breasts when a loud banging was heard from the outer chamber. Allura immediately stiffened, seeing the unhappy set of Lotor's lips. "Who is that?" She demanded, feeling the warm honey dripping down lower on her front.

"I don't know." Lotor said with a growl, turning to glare in the direction of the outer chamber. "But if they know what's good for them, they'll leave now before I am forced to open that door!"

She shivered at the threat in his eyes, watching as Lotor set down the bottles of syrup and jam on the mattress. He tried leaning in to lick the honey off one of her breasts, but the pounding continued, and over the banging of the metal, they could hear a woman's angry voice.

"Is that..." Allura began, and Lotor finished her question with a growl.

"Nanny!"

"Nanny!" Allura echoed with a gasp, pushing Lotor away from her. He moved easily enough, expression twisted into a grimace as he got off the bed. Allura was already scrambling to tie the robe close over her, the silk being ruined by the honey on her skin. She didn't care that she stained the expensive garment with the golden liquid, she was too busy chasing after her husband.

Lotor seemed to exhale when he reached the door in the outer chamber, his expression trying for some mild look of polite inquiry. Allura marveled at the way he tried to get in control of himself, her own hands wringing together in nervous movement.

At a nod from Allura, he opened the door, and Nanny came flying into the room. She was once again clad in the familiar garments of the castle's household, and behind

her at a slower pace came Coran, and two sheepish looking Drules. Allura didn't have time to see the way Lotor glared at his men, though she did hear his voice, ringing sharply as he questioned them in Drule.

Nanny was already throwing herself into Allura's arms, the woman red faced and angry, and more than a few tears on her face. "Allura, it is horrible!" She exclaimed, not seeming to notice the squelching sound of the honey.

"Nanny, what's horrible? What are you doing here?" Allura asked, knowing it had to be something monumental to get the older woman onboard a Drule ship. But the only guess she could hazard was too horrible, Allura fearing King Zarkon himself had arrived with an armada of enemy ships.

Nanny's only response was to start crying, clutching harder at the princess. Allura glanced over her shoulder at Coran, whose stern and serious face gazed back at her. Lotor was continuing to question the Drules, and now he looked the slightest bit alarmed, fueling Allura's worry.

"It's happened, hasn't it?" She asked fearfully, and Nanny nodded. "We have to prepare the soldiers...we have to mount up an attack!"

"Yes!' exclaimed Nanny, nodding her head vigorously. "We have to have every available men and woman out there. They need to find him, find her!"

"Huh?" Allura blinked, confused. Just what did Nanny mean by that? "Um...just who do we have to find?"

Nanny frowned at her, but it was Coran who answered. "It is Princess Romelle and the Drule Sabbath. They are missing."

"Missing?" gasped Allura, and a sinking feeling began to eat away in her stomach.

"Missing is too mild a word for what has happened!" Nanny interjected herself back into the conversation. "Oh princess, it's horrible. That Drule savage kidnapped your cousin!"

"Kidnapped?" Allura's jaw dropped, the uneasy feeling worsening inside her. "No...no...I'm sure you're mistaken."

"No mistake." Coran said, tone grave. "Neither has been seen since leaving the reception."

"Romelle didn't leave willingly!" Nanny exclaimed. "We all saw how that brute dragged her from the room. Oh why did you two not stop him sooner?" Now she glared accusingly at Allura, and the girl couldn't help but feel guilty. "It only served to give him the idea that it was okay to do whatever he wanted with the princess!"

"Er...could my cousin not have left willingly with him?" Allura asked, but knew it was a lame sounding question.

"You say neither one has been seen since yesterday?" Lotor had come into the conversation, the two Drule soldiers hurrying off on whatever task he had appointed to them.

"Yes!" confirmed both Nanny and Coran, though their voices held different inflections of emotion.

"Everyone assumed Romelle had retired to bed rather than come back to the party. It wasn't until late last night it was discovered that she was nowhere to be found." Explained Coran. "We've searched all over the castle grounds, and neither hide nor hair of Romelle or Sabbath were found."

"I wanted to come to you right away, but Coran insisted we try to find them on our own!" Nanny exclaimed, brushing her hands across her wet eyes. "It's a delay you cousin can't afford, who knows what that Drule is doing to her!"

"Sabbath won't hurt her..." Allura replied automatically, and Lotor was nodding.

"That's what you said yesterday, but look at what has happened! He's stolen her from our home, right under our noses!" Nanny was bitter when she said that, hurt and

anger in her eyes, and aimed at everyone.

"Nanny..." Allura began, but the woman was cutting her off.

"Don't you Nanny me! I want...need you to fix this Allura!" She glanced at Lotor now, grim faced. "Please...get Princess Romelle back for us."

"I will do what I can." replied Lotor, tone solemn. "For now we have to figure out where he could have gone with her."

"We've already checked the ships." Supplied Coran. "Our men spent all morning searching, hoping Sabbath would have stayed close to the castle. but alas..." He sighed, his shoulder shrugging.

"That narrows down some of his options then." Lotor said. "And none of the smaller craft has been taken out?"

"All ships are accounted for." Coran answered, and Lotor looked relieved.

"That means they're still on Arus. We just have to find them." Lotor ran a hand through his hair, lookign more than a little frazzled. "They won't be able to go too far, they'll stick out too much, especially him." He sighed again. "We'll have to tread with care, Sabbath must have grown really desperate to do this..."

"Desperate? What does that mean, desperate?" Nanny demanded with an anxious air to her tone.

"I'm afraid your princess has driven him to this point."

"Nanny gasped at that, infuriated. "That is an outrageous accusation!"

"But true nonetheless." Lotor insisted.

"How can you say that?" Nanny demanded, and Lotor practically growled at her.

"Because Madame, your princess is Sabbath's mate. And she refuses to so much as entertain the idea, let alone show Sabbath a scrap of affection. If Romelle had been more open to at least spending time with him, we could have avoided such a scene."

Nanny had turned red with her anger, seeming to shake violently. Allura reached out to touch her, wanting to soothe her but Nanny stepped out of reach, not wanting the offered comfort. "If you Drules...get so...insane when rejected, why you should be put down like the rabid animals you are!"

"Nanny!" Allura exclaimed, aghast by the woman's words.

"I'm sorry Allura, but I can't change how I feel!" Nanny said stiffly, and turned her back to the princess.

"Coran, will you leave the search and rescue to me and my men?" Lotor was asking, having chosen to ignore Nanny's outburst.

"Do you think that's wise?" The advisor was asking, and Lotor nodded.

"Drules would understand how to better handle Sabbath. He's most likely in a violatile mood, and will lash out at anyone. I fear the humans would most likely shoot him first, rather than try to calm him down...especially to get to the princess." Allura knew unspoken were the words that someone would end up dead, and she feared that someone would be Sabbath if the humans tried to interfere with him and Romelle.

"All right." Coran nodded. "I'll trust you to resolve this in a timely manner." Nanny made a sound, a strangled, displeased laugh. Coran seemed put upon at that moment, shaking his head. "I'll do my best to keep word from spreading beyond the castle grounds about their disappearance. The last thing we need is for the princess' father to learn about this."

"That would be awful!" exclaimed Allura, knowing any chance Romelle and Sabbath had for a future together, would be destroyed if her cousin's father learned about the abduction.

"Indeed it would." Coran said, then bowed to them both. "Nanny and I shall return to the castle, and try to maintain the people's calm." He didn't look as though he was looking forward to the effort of doing this, Lotor nodding his head to the frazzled advisor.

"Thank you Coran." he said. "I appreciate you leaving this matter in my hands."

"I'm trusting you, because of your heroics during the war and the preparations leading to the battles. You did not steer us wrong. I pray you succeed this time as well." With that, Coran took hold of Nanny's arm, and led the angry woman out of the room. Lotor sighed when the door was closed, and for a second did not look at Allura.

"This is bad." He finally said, and she could only nod.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I'm so glad you got a chance to catch up! And thanks regarding it keeps getting better. :D As you can see from this chapter, Sabbath may have taken the romance novels to heart by kidnapping Romelle! XD Wait till you see how Nanny reacts later in the fic! XD And thank you so much regarding the wedding. Aw man, I'm sick of writing weddings...almost as much as I am of war! Always trying to keep it fresh and new so it's not a total repeat of a previous story, you know? Thanks again!


	63. Chapter 63

Images danced through Romelle's mind, the girl reliving the recent past with the technicolored haze of dreams. Mirrors seemed to be everywhere, catching hold of her, reflecting her image back to her so that she could see she was still wearing the purple gown of Allura's bridesmaid. People were talking, but their voices came from a distance, echoing around her unintelligibly.

She could see herself walking down the aisle, feet stepping carefully to avoid stray petals on the rug. Allura soon followed her, she could tell by the look in the Drule prince's eyes, the man almost stepping off the platform to hurry forward. Only Sabbath's hand on Lotor's arm prevented the prince from moving, the black haired Drule having the presence of mind to stop his superior from making a mistake.

The image seemed to swirl, Romelle finding herself on the dais, Sabbath staring at her from several feet over. Try as she might to ignore him, his gaze burned a claim into her, his eyes stripping away her badly erected defenses. Her fingers tightened on the stems of the bouquet she held, Romelle staring at some point beyond Sabbath, pretending not to be aware of his looks.

And then the wedding was over, and by misfortune's chance, she ended up seated next to the Drule. She'd blame her cousin for the seating arrangements later, for now she merely pasted on a happy smile, trying to focus on Allura's joy.

The odd echo of sound continued, images distorted as various people stood up to give speeches. The only thing she could truly be aware of was Sabbath's fingers, the Drule stroking patterns on her arm. She shivered at that touch, goose bumps being raised, a tell tale sign of how affected she was by him. Her body was betraying her, openly showing what she wanted to hide, Romelle reaching for her drink with shaking hands.

Another flash forward, Romelle seeing herself make a break for it, escaping the table and the suffocating presence that was Sabbath's nearness. He hadn't tried to follow her, just stared at her with a lost look on his face. For a time she busied herself with the other girls, chatting them up as they waited to see who would ask for a chance to dance with them.

Romelle didn't know how long it took Sven to approach her, the time was flashing forward again. But she seized on the opportunity he presented her, Romelle hoping to further distance herself from the Drule. For all the charm Sven exuded, he couldn't take her mind off the man who most days followed her everywhere in the castle, Romelle having to lean in close just to focus on the pilot's words.

A growl sounded when she touched him, a chill going down Romelle's back to hear it. The noise was wild and dangerous, holding the fury of a tiger who had been poked one too many times with a stick. She didn't have to turn to know whose throat the sound came from, and then fingers closed around her arm, the grip like steel as she was jerked away from Sven.

It wasn't just the pilot Sabbath sought to steal her away from, the growling Drule dragging her out of the party, no one from the reception trying to stop them. Even she did not put up a good enough protest, merely squeaking out ineffectual protests, stumbling as she was roughly led out into the hall, then deeper into the castle.

The dreams became more fractured, Romelle spying frozen moments, of arguing with Sabbath, exchanging heated words. They fought all the way through the castle, ending up in Allura's garden. She couldn't hear the words they said, but on some level she remembered, and shivered, remembering how angry both of them had been. She had never been the focus of Sabbath's anger, and some part of her that wasn't covered in false bravado grew scared at the fierce look he showed her.

She could remember breaking away from him, slow at first, just sweeping past him with her head held high. He grabbed at her arm again, Romelle hissing in protest, somehow managing to jerk free though it cost her. Without a backwards glance she was running from him, determined to make it back into the castle, to the light, and to where the guards were.

His shadow fell over her, Sabbath catching up, hands reaching for her. It was then that Romelle sat up with a loud gasp, her heart beat thudding loudly in her ears. Still caught in the memories the dream had replayed for her, Romelle just sat there in bed, pulse wild, and eyes huge, staring shell shocked at the wall across from her. She barely even noticed that the walls were painted a reddish brown color, so different from the smooth gray marble of the storage room she had been bunking in.

Nor did she notice right away that it was no cot she lay in, but a large bed, one that could conveniently fit two, possibly three people across it's mattress. The room was dimly lit, and it was then that she realized the windows had been boarded up. The only light was through the slants of the boards, sunlight trying it's best to shine through the thin cracks.

"Where am I?" She whispered this out loud, her voice a lonely sound in the quiet of this room. Shaking her head, she brought a hand to her hair, patting it down nervously. She noticed the absence of pins, as though someone had thought she'd find a use for them, and removed them from her person. She wondered what else had been taken, and found her shoes gone, Romelle wondering why. But at least her clothing remained, the girl grateful for the thin jacket that molded to her arms and waist.

Shivering, she inched off the bed, wincing as the floorboards beneath the multicolored rug creaked in warning. She tried to step lightly, not wanting to alert anyone that she was up, but the sounds of the floor seemed to mock her every step.

Squinting, she walked past furniture, hand held out to touch the wall. Sliding her hand across the surface, she found a light switch, and debated activating it. When she at last chose to turn it on, she gasped again, staring at the homey surroundings. The furniture, and curtains were all colored to compliment the reddish brown color of the walls, and the rug on the floor had bright bits of blue amidst more sedate colors.

An overstuffed chair was in one corner, a lace coverlet on top of it's cushions. There was shelves with books on them, and she found the remote to the holo screen, which had been smashed to pieces, and rendered inoperational. There was two doors, one open and leading into a cozy looking bathroom. The other she had to pass by a desk, and she felt alarmed to see framed pictures on it's surfaces, the photos showing what had to be a happy family.

The people in the picture didn't look like the type to kidnap a princess, and she felt trepidation in her as she wondered what had happened to them. Another thought hissed furiously in her head, telling her to worry about herself first and foremost before being plague with fear for a family she had never met.

Tearing her eyes away from the pictures and the desk, she walked the last few steps to the door. Romelle gripped the handle, and prayed for a miracle, turning it and finding it was unlocked. Her shock was apparent, Romelle easing the door open and peering out into a hall. It was dimly lit here too, the sole window boarded up to block out the sun or prying eyes.

Uneasy, she began to creep down the hall, Romelle gripping her skirt in one hand. The other was pressed against the wall, the girl feeling for a light switch as she walked. There was other doors lining the hall, some open and revealing rooms that also had their windows boarded up. She saw what had to be the child's room, stuffed animals sitting on a small bed, staring out at her.

Her panic was mounting, her heart in her throat as she tried not to moan or worse yet scream. She found herself walking faster and faster, until Romelle was running down the hall, past the doors and heading for what she hoped would lead to the outside. And then, a shadow stepped in front of her, body moving so fast it was almost a blur as it leapt out of one of the rooms.

Romelle couldn't help it, she screamed, bumping into a broad chest that was covered by a leather vest. A hand was put out on her shoulder, steadying her. Romelle screamed again, reaching out to lash out at it, finding she was stumbling backwards when free. She hit the wall, aware she was breathing funny, and then became aware of the scent of a healthy man's sweat. It smelled somewhat familiar to her, Romelle trying to figure out why this scent didn't register danger with her.

A light switch was activated, the darkness receding to the soft glow of the hall's light. She gasped for the umpteenth time, knowing her jaw had dropped open, leaving her to gape foolishly at the sight before her. He stood in all his powder blue skinned glory, black leather vest showing off the muscles in his arms. The garment didn't quite fit him, allowing a glimpse of his stomach, and how low hung his blue jeans were on his hips.

His hair which was still braided, seemed to meld seamlessly against the color of the vest, she almost couldn't tell where one began and one ended. She stared at the muscles revealed by the skimpy top, before remembering to jerk her wide eyed gaze to his face. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the lighting, the Drule staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Sabbath!" She finally exclaimed, feeling her pulse in her mouth. She didn't know if she felt relief to see him, wondering if he was a better alternative to what she had been imagining her situation was. And then she noticed the chains hanging in his arms, and swallowed down whatever she had been about to say.

"I didn't expect you to wake so soon." Sabbath said at last, regarding her from several feet away. He made no explanation for the chains, Romelle found her eyes glued to them, the girl licking her lips nervously. Was it her imagination, or was Sabbath's gaze drawn to the movement of her tongue across her lips? The thought left her leery, the girl trying not to shake, and trying to find her anger.

"Where are we?" Romelle demanded as imperiously as she could manage, giving a haughty toss of her head that she did not feel. "Where have you taken me?" Sabbath shrugged, that seemed all the answer he was willing to give. "This is kidnapping you know!" She was perilously close to stamping her foot in tantrum, trying to narrow her eyes into a glare at him.

The effect was ruined by how shocked she was, Romelle unable to muster up an angry face. "I demand you take me back to the castle right this instant!" She added, and Sabbath stepped towards her. "I mean it!" She added, and found herself gliding back against the wall. "This is a crime you know..."

"It is a crime to want to spend time with one's mate?" He had no inflection to his voice, just asking that question.

She found she colored for no reason, Romelle quickly protesting. "I am not your mate!"

"Your scent says otherwise." Sabbath said, and she managed a frown.

"Scents can be deceiving. I can easily change how I smell just by bathing or using perfumes. The nose can be fooled."

"Mine cannot." Sabbath insisted, and Romelle shook her head no. Something like a faint glimmer of a smile turned the corners of his lips, Romelle turning horrified at his words. "If you need proof, I will wash away all perfumes and oils from your skin, and then smell you."

She didn't know if he was serious or teasing, and either way the thought did not appeal to her. "No thank you!" Again she took another step back, noting how for each inch she tried to put between them, he came closer by three. "And stay back!"

"That is an order I will not obey." Sabbath said, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Nor will I humor any requests to leave, to be returned home, to see your cousin or your friends."

"So what...I am your prisoner now or something?" She demanded, finding a glimmer of anger sparking beneath her fear.

"Or something." He agreed, and covered the final inches to her. He leaned into her, a breathy sigh escaping him as he inhaled the scent of her hair. She wanted to jerk back, but the wall was behind her, leaving her with no options to escape his nearness.

"Something...? Something what?" Romelle asked, hating the breathless quality to her voice. It was all because of his nearness, she could feel the heat of his body, feel his breath ghost along her scalp as he took in deep breaths of her scent.

"A guest..." He finally said, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. "You are going to be my guest for an indefinite period of time."

"A guest that you intend to chain up?" Her question seemed to surprise him, Sabbath glancing down at the chains in his arms. It was as though he noticed them for the first time, staring at them in consideration for a few seconds.

"A guest needs to stay put." He answered at last. "There are things I must get to make both our stays more comfortable. And I cannot trust that you won't run off if my back is turned..."

"I suppose I am to be grateful you only intend to chain me up when you need to what? Go shopping?" Romelle was sarcastic then, succeeding in glaring at him. When he did not respond, she exploded, her anger making her forget all the fear and panic she had experienced since waking up in this boarded up house. "You arrogant, overbearing cave man! What's next, dragging me to the bedroom by my hair?"

He looked startled at that, but Romelle didn't give him a chance to respond. "You really are a savage! An unrefined brute! Taking what you want, my feelings be damned! Is this how all you Drule are with your women? Do you people even know what the word no means?"

Sabbath turned moody, almost petulant in the moment. "I don't know...there usually isn't a problem between mated pairs. The women usually accept their males upon sight! There's none of this struggle, this heart ache, these complications you offer."

"Excuse me for being complicated!" Romelle snapped, liking feeding her anger. It was better than being afraid, better than worrying what he intended to do with her. She glared, the silence stretching between them, enough that she began to worry. Why wasn't he talking, why wasn't he doing something besides staring at her with that blank expression on his face?

Cautiously, she tried to peer past him through the rest of the hall, wondering which door led to the outside world. It became apparent Sabbath didn't like that she took her attention of him, he was suddenly reaching out with one hand to snag hold of a handful of her hair. She gasped, and jerked back, Sabbath's hand following her movements, to stay stroking through her blonde mane.

"Soft..." Sabbath murmured, something like a smile dancing in his expression. "Such softness is meant to be handled with care, not grabbed and dragged about."

Romelle didn't know what to say to that, just staring as he petted her hair. The more he touched her, the more the smile threatened to come out, Sabbath losing that eerie blankness of his. She wanted to run, but he was too close for her to even seriously contemplate making a break for it.

She licked dry lips, finding her voice, and breaking the spell that her hair held over him. "What do you want...no what do you expect of me?" His smile faded, Sabbath turning deadly serious in the moment. "What do you hope to gain by bringing me here like this?"

"You." His answer was simple but not without complications, Sabbath raising a hand to her face. She gasped and flinched back, and he frowned, but did not stop himself from touching her cheek. "Everything...all or nothing...one way or another we will resolve this attraction between us."

"There is no attraction!" Romelle insisted, even as she trembled at the stroking of his fingers.

"You lie!" Sabbath actually growled when he accused her of that, Romelle going wide eyed to hear it. It wasn't anywhere as malicious and angry a growl as the one he had done in the ball room, but it still brought her breath up short to hear it.

"Fine, it's a one sided attraction, all on your part and all in your head!"

"No. You feel something for me, or you wouldn't have let me have you that time we were trapped." Sabbath insisted, another growl escaping him.

"That was a mistake..."

"That remains to be seen." He interrupted her, his thumb now caressing over her bottom lip. He stared at her mouth as he rubbed at it, and she wondered what he saw when he looked at her. "You burned for me Romelle...the way a mate should. You wanted me then...a part of you must still want me now."

"You're overly confidant for someone who has no proof!" Romelle pointed out, and his eyes seemed to darken at her words.

"That's why we're here...to get proof one way or another." He was suddenly pressing on her lips, forcing her to part them for him. His finger slid into her mouth, Romelle making an outraged sound as she close her lips around that thick digit. She told herself her intent was to bite him, but at the tsking sound he made, she hesitated. He stared at her with his finger in her mouth, Romelle growing more and more aware of the salty taste of his skin.

And then he began to move it, thrusting it lightly in and out of her mouth, his movements obscene. She felt the length of his finger tickle over her tongue, her lips still pursed around it. She wasn't sucking on his finger, but she was close, enduring his teasing with no attempt made to bite him.

Sabbath's own mouth parted on a sigh, she realized he was enjoying teasing her with his finger. Her eyes must have warned him then, her quickly jerked his hand away from her face, Romelle's teeth snapping closed on empty air.

He tsked, and touched her cheek once more, finger still wet from her mouth. He said nothing, and for that she was grateful, Romelle sure she would have screamed at whatever he might have said.

"Don't ever do that again." Romelle warned him, her own voice doing a mimicry of the Drule's growl. "Or next time I'll bite your finger off."

"My hellcat still needs to be tamed." Sabbath said in reply, earning another glare from Romelle. Especially when he chuckled, as though it was inevitable that he would succeed in that endeavor.

"The only one that needs taming here is you!" Romelle snapped, eyes blazing with anger.

"So angry..." Sabbath murmured, still stroking her cheek. "But for all your mustered bluster, you've yet to show me one ounce of hate." Her jaw dropped at that, Romelle unable to muster up a response. "You're very angry with me, but you don't hate me anywhere as much as you should."

"Trust me, I can manage the hate." Romelle told him. "And if you keep me here..."

"You'll what?" interrupted Sabbath, and he gave her a mocking little laugh. "You already made it clear you won't spend time with me in your cousin's home. At least here, you have no choice. You'll have to get to know me."

"I think I know enough." She retorted angrily. "You're a criminal. A kidnapper and a killer. Who knows what other misdeeds you intend to add to your list of crimes!"

"If I'm a criminal, it's because you've driven me to this point!" She gasped at that, Romelle not liking that he would put the blame for his actions on her. Sabbath's eyes blazed, the gold a heated fire as he glared at her. Not even her gasp softened his expression, Sabbath dropping the chains on the floor to reach out to her with both hands. "You've wounded me again and again..." He told Romelle, gripping the upper portions of both her arms. The grip was light, but would turn steel in an instant should she struggle, Romelle holding herself still.

She didn't try to deny she had hurt him, Romelle knew what effect her words in that room had had on him. Sabbath stared at her, and then was pulling her closer, forcing her up on tip toe and against his body. She knew she had to look alarmed, especially when he lowered his head towards her, brushing his lips over hers so that every word shivered into her.

"With your thoughtless words and actions. You've broken my heart Romelle, left me with shattered pieces I had to glue back together. Not once, not twice, but many, many times."

"So how come you haven't gotten the message and given up?" She asked, that intimate way of speaking forcing her lips to move against his. It was like a kiss, and yet not, words being whispered between them.

"I love you." He sounded pained as he admitted it, staring at her with a broken look in his eyes. "Like I've never loved, never wanted before in my life. It's a love you don't get over, ever."

"But I don't love you." She whispered back, shivering as the broken look was replaced with red hot determination.

"Not yet, you don't." Romelle could only gasp at his words, staring at him shocked. His words were stated with a promise, a confidence that scared her. Sabbath sounded so certain that he could force her to feel love for him. And staring at him now, seeing how determined he looked, she couldn't help wonder if there was a chance he'd prove himself right.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh...I wonder though. Is it a romance novel thing or some weird Drule instinct to run off with a stubborn mate. I mean even Lotor at the start of the story took Allura prisoner and was pretty adamant about not letting her go! XD Funny how it all worked out. XD Nanny is PISSED! And only bound to get more upset as time goes by. Can you imagine the tantrums and panic attacks she must be doing while all this goes on? Glad it still got your attention, maybe even more so with this new development on the Sabbath Romelle front! XD

Misty Gargoyle, it's okay! Hope real life gets better for you. I'm currently sick and hoping I get better fast! Thanks for taking the time to read and review though! Some of the Nanny interactions in the fic was real fun to write. *giggles* The romance novels crack me up in this fic! XD And thank you regarding the wedding stuff!


	64. Chapter 64

He was still gripping her arms, forcing Romelle to stay positioned the way he wanted, the girl up on tip toe and pressed against his chest. Sabbath liked the feel of her there, liked how her soft body felt against his, how easily she fitted in place against him. He liked it so much, he almost didn't mind the trembles, Romelle shivering violently as she stared up at him, wide eyed with fear.

It was his words that had earned that look in her eyes, his mate not liking the insinuation that soon she would fall in love with him. It left him puzzled, Sabbath fighting to hide it, and wondering why the thought of his love could scare Romelle so. He couldn't help but wonder if she was like this regardless of who promised to love her, or if it was just him, his mate holding back from him because of his Drule heritage.

Either way, he was determined to find out, to break down her defenses, strip away her shields, and get her over whatever hesitations she had about love. It would take work, but he was willing to put in the effort, knowing he had nothing left to lose. He was risking everything in one last, mad bid to gain her love and devotion, committing what her people would see as a crime against her.

Not the Drule though, if anyone would understand, they would. This need he had, this desperate compulsion to steal her away and keep her with him, make Romelle accept him, it was a need ingrained in all their blood. Sabbath was certain that many other of his people would react in the same manner if presented with a mating that was not complete.

Just like his was not complete, for all the vaunted sex they had had. And he knew now it had just been sex, at least on Romelle's part, his mate refusing to break past the last barriers of her heart and give herself fully to him. Sabbath himself had given his all to her, laying his heart on the line, and having it trampled. He wondered if Romelle even knew how badly she had hurt him, and if she would be open to taking the steps to mending that pain.

"Not yet?" She managed to stammer out, filling in the silence with her voice. She was still shaking, and her shock gave way to her best, haughty glare, Romelle trying to cow him with her anger. "What do you mean not yet? You...you're overconfident! How dare you act as if I am a sure thing?"

It was clear by her angry exclamation, she wasn't anywhere near ready, Sabbath keeping his lips pressed against hers, teasing himself with the illusion of a kiss. "Oh but you are anything but that!" He told her, watching as she frowned. "Romelle, if I was sure about your heart's desire, we wouldn't even be here right now. We'd have a resolution, one way or another..."

"Fine." A curt reply, Romelle still frowning. "Then what must we do to get this over with as quick and painless as possible?"

"Oh there will be pain. Of that I can promise you." Sabbath said, watching the troubled light fill her eyes. "I don't doubt that to work through our problems, we will have to open up wounds, and do a little bleeding together..."

"I don't know what you mean..." She began, and he smoothly interrupted her.

"You're scared Romelle. Scared of me, scared of the Drule, or scared of love. Maybe all three. And when you get scared you get angry and defensive, and try to shut me out. I won't let you anymore..."

"So you kidnapped me to do therapy?" She demanded sarcastically, and began squirming against him. Sabbath couldn't help it, he gasped, liking the feel of her body moving against his. That sound of his made Romelle's eyes grow huge, her struggles dying down as she came to the realization of just how much he enjoyed her attempts to get away.

Sabbath sighed, already mourning the fact that she was still, even as he put his nose into her unbound hair. He began to take deep breaths of her scent, rubbing his face against the sides of hers. She smelled like flowers, but underneath that smell was the scent of her fear. It spoke to something primal in him, brought out the predator that was inherent in all the Drule. It was a feeling that left him at war with himself, Sabbath both wanting to be hunter and protector to Romelle.

Fighting the urges whispering through him, Sabbath forced Romelle away from him, already missing the feel of her body against his. She blinked startled at him, the princess reaching up to hug her arms over her chest. Sabbath watched her, even as he struggled, even as he wanted to step the last few feet to her, and grab her once more.

He tried to speak, voice containing a growl to it, that made his words harsher than he intended. "Go back to the bedroom Romelle." He ordered, and she shook her head no.

"Why? What are you intending to do to me there?"

"Do as I say!" He snapped out with another growl, and she gasped, taking an unwilling step backwards.

"No." Romelle refused, but it was weak, her arms still hugging herself as though that could protect her from anything he would do. "I will not let you...I will not let you order me around, let you molest me..."

"I don't need for you to be in the bedroom to molest you right here and now." Sabbath told her, watching the upset increase in her eyes. "Romelle...the bedroom, now..." He advanced on her a step, and growled out another word. "Now!"

Her brave stance fled in the face of his coming closer, Romelle backing away step by step. It seemed she didn't trust him enough to turn her back on him, even to travel the few feet to the bedroom. Inside he was frowning, knowing things were bad if there was no trust between him and his mate, but outside he merely stared at her, expression blank.

She remained unnerved, arms lowering, reaching behind her so she could feel along the hallway. She stumbled backwards into the bedroom, and he crowded in after her, kicking the door close behind him. He heard a soft inhale, Romelle letting out a reluctant gasp at that.

"Wh...Whose house is this?" A tremor in her voice, Romelle still staring at him from the center of the room.

"Why does it have to be anyone's?" He asked, and she pointed in the direction of the desk.

"I've seen the pictures...this doesn't feel like an empty house, it's too lived in."

"The people are gone now. Dead." Sabbath answered, and she paled.

"Did you kill them?"

What must his mate think of him, to assume he would be so cold hearted and callous as to kill a random family. "No." Sabbath grumbled out loud. "It was not I who killed them."

"Then who?"

"Do you really want to know?" His mate nodded, and he held back a sigh. "The enemy Drule wiped out this village and all who resided here."

"No...not the...not the one we saw on the monitor?" She brought a hand to her face, but that didn't succeed in hiding her dismayed expression. He was already stepping towards her, intent to take her in his arms, and hug her in an attempt to comfort her. Romelle noticed his movement, gasping so loud and moving so fast, she hit the bed, and fell over onto it's mattress.

Sabbath froze, having to restrain every impulse to follow her down onto the bed, his body yearning to feel her in place beneath him. Romelle lay stunned for an instant, then quickly sat up, shooting him a glare as she backed across the mattress, to where the bed's edge touched the wall.

He relaxed his muscles, and moved to bring a chair over to the bed. She watched him wordlessly as he sat down on it, Sabbath staring back at her. When it became apparent he wasn't going to join her in bed, Romelle exhaled, asking a question. "You're not coming on the bed?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Not yet? What's that supposed to mean?" Romelle demanded suspiciously.

"It means when the time comes, I will be sleeping with you, and there is nothing you can do to stop that." Sabbath told her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he almost laughed, knowing for all the glares she could give him, they wouldn't stop him from his purpose.

"I won't have sex with you!" Romelle shouted, and Sabbath gave a graceful shrug.

"That remains to be seen." He saw her look him over, and he wondered if she took note of his muscles, and the strength of his body. He wondered how she interpreted his words, and if she worried he meant to rape her. She really didn't understand Drules and their mates if that is what she thought he'd do.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She suddenly asked, a hint of tears in her voice. He stiffened, knowing he would be unable to bear her tears, watching as Romelle struggled to keep her emotions under control. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Romelle...it's been out of my hands since the day I met you." Sabbath told her.

"Because you think I am your mate?"

"I don't think, I know. My every sense is attuned to you, my every thought and desire built around you and your happiness." Replied Sabbath.

"This doesn't make me happy!" She was almost screaming then, and he found himself on the bed, reaching to touch her. She lashed out with her arm, trying to slap his hands away. He still managed to pull her onto his lap, his hand stroking through her hair, the act keeping him calm though it did nothing to appease Romelle.

"What would make you happy?" he asked, and she let out a great, hiccuping sob.

"To be returned to the castle."

"Wrong." He shook his head, still petting her. "Tell me something else...tell me something I can do!"

"You can let me go. You just don't want to!" Romelle accused.

"At this point it's beyond my control. I'm incapable of letting you go when we're barely even started."

"Started?" She wrenched herself free of his embrace, scrambling off his lap to hurriedly crawl towards the pillows. She grabbed one, placing it in front of her, and hugging it viciously. "Started what?"

"Will you tell me about yourself?" Sabbath asked, and saw she was confused by his request. "I've heard many things about you from your cousin, but...I would like to get to know you from your perceptions." She just stared at him, not answering, and he sighed.

"If you don't want to talk..." Sabbath got off the bed, and retook his seat in the chair. "Then listen." He settled himself comfortable in his seat, and reached for a piece of wood that lay on the night stand next to the bed. It wasn't that large a piece, but it was perfect for his intentions, Sabbath needing something in his hands to keep him busy. He knew otherwise he would continue to try and touch her, and right now his touch was the last thing she needed.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a sharp switch blade. Romelle's eyes went wide at the sight of it, but she said nothing as he set the blade to wood. He pretended to be totally concentrating on the wood, though he was aware of Romelle in ways her human senses would fail her.

"Doom..." He sighed out his home world's name, slicing off slivers of the wood. "It's so different from Arus. Nothing really grows there, certainly not anything as colorful as the flowers of this world. The land...is pretty inhospitable, what little crops we can grow are never enough to feed the vast population. It's why we began looking elsewhere to help support our people's way of life."

He went silent for a moment, just carving away at the wood. "It makes for a hard people, a resilient people. And yet if we have one redeeming quality, it's our ability to love." Her eyes had not softened at that, Romelle still clutching at the pillow. "I don't know why we love the way we do...why it's tied to our instincts, our genes. But it makes us capable of a love few other races have ever experienced. We love not just with our hearts, but with everything that makes us, us. The love changes us, some would say for the better."

"I believe it too. I have to, love like that, it's a good thing." Continued Sabbath. "It inspires devotion, a loyalty to your mate that goes beyond the loyalty you'd feel to your King and kin. Your mate is put above all others, you'd die to protect her." He paused, glancing up from the wood carving he was doing. "I know I've told you some of this before. Perhaps Prince Lotor and Princess Allura have also told you about Drule mates. I...I don't just want to repeat myself. I want to tell you everything, about the Drules, but also about myself."

"Yourself?" It was the first sign of real interest she showed since he started talking, Sabbath allowing himself to nod.

"I wasn't born the way you might think." He said, maintaining eye contact with her. "I wasn't born of a mated pair." He sighed then, ready to reveal what he saw as an ugly past. "My mother was human, nothing more than a slave, one born for pleasure. My father of course was a Drule, some nameless soldier who bought her affections for a night or two." He tried not to growl then, Sabbath thinking of what his mother had told him. "She never even knew just which Drule got her pregnant...her master didn't give her a lot of choice in who she slept with. I was conceived from one of those loveless trysts...a bastard from the day I was born."

They continued to stare at each, and then Sabbath sighed, returning his attention to the wood carving. He was relieved Romelle hadn't looked disgusted by what he told her, nor did she show him pity. She seemed to look without judging him, the way a mate should.

"I would have been nothing but a slave if not for how apparent the Drule blood was within me." Sabbath explained. "Even half breeds born of a slave have rights...though it's cold comfort when you're living in what amounts to a brothel, an unwanted mouth for the master to feed. I'm sure the man wished I had died, he could have been spared the expense of clothing and educating me."

He sighed again, concentrating on the wood, fighting not to let the memories affect him. "He skimped on everything where I was concerned, my schooling third rate at best. It wasn't until I was much older, of the age when the master could legally take me from my mother, that I began to explore my options."

"And what did those options lead you to?" Romelle asked, having relaxed enough to lean back against the pillows.

He almost smiled at her interest, but the memories were too serious for that expression. "I continued my schooling, entering into the Drule military. With my education and status, there wasn't much choice in what type of employment I could get. My only hope for advancement was to become a hero of the military, to move up the ladder and gain status beyond being a soldier."

"And did you?" She wanted to know, and he shrugged.

"Not as much as I would have liked." The admittance hurt him to say, Sabbath almost vicious as he attacked the wood with the knife. "The Drule military is composed of hundreds of thousand soldiers, and all are eager to advance their careers. Many don't make it past the first stage, dying in wars as foot soldiers."

"But you didn't." Romelle noted, and he nodded.

"I was lucky."

"But..." She offered up a protest, one he dismissed.

"I was. Skill has nothing to do with it, when you're out on a battlefield, packed like fish in a can, and bombs are dropping down on you every moment of the fight." Sabbath fought a shudder. "I've seen so much death, friends killed, blown apart on the field."

"I...I'm sorry..." She whispered, and he shook his head.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Sabbath reassured her. "We soldiers know we could die at any second, many don't bother to save their money. They feel they have no future. I refused to think like that, I saved my money." He looked up from the wood carving, locking gazed with her. "I never gave up hope that one day I might meet my mate, and wanted to be able to provide for her. Romelle..." Another slicing of the wood, Sabbath turning it around in his hands. "I know I can't give you the life you are accustomed to. You're a princess of Arus, with a kingdom of your own. But I can provide for you, can make sure you live a comfortable life with me. You'd never have to work or go hungry...I'd make sure of it."

"You...you never thought even one time to live off my family's money?" A curious Romelle asked, and Sabbath shook his head.

"Not even one time." She seemed surprised at that, staring at him without saying anything. "Lotor has it easy." Sabbath said, but there was no envy in his tone. "He's of the proper status to tie himself to a princess. What chance could a mere soldier such as I have?" He resumed his carving, letting out a troubled sigh. "I don't know why

fate has thrown us together...why it continues to give us obstacles...but I do know I was born to love you."

"And...and Drules can't, that is, there is no possibility of there being another woman for you?" Romelle asked.

"No. It's one mate per Drule. It's always been that way. You're locked into love with that one special person, never wanting, never needing another." Sabbath told her. "It's comforting, and all consuming, and I know it must seem scary to you humans. But it's scarier to a Drule to think they would have to live on without their mates."

"Is that why they die when their mates die?" He nodded at that, and Romelle lowered her eyes, clearly troubled by this aspect of mating.

"Have you ever...been in a relationship with a man?" He wouldn't ask her if she had been in love before, Sabbath felt confidant she hadn't. She didn't look at him, just shrugging her shoulders.

"There may have been some...courting going on." He fought back his growl of jealousy, slicing off another piece of the wood. "I'm a princess, as well you know. And there has been some interest in marrying me because of my position."

"For only your position? And none for you?" Sabbath inquired, and she nodded now with a grimace.

"I may not be next in line for the throne, but to marry me would still elevate many a person's status. It's all about politics and powers..." She sighed then. "I don't think they cared much about me."

"I'm agahst to hear that." Sabbath grumbled, and she looked up at him.

"Shouldn't you be glad? That there are no competitors for my heart?"

"Not if they made you feel so bad!" Sabbath exclaimed, and she frowned. "Romelle, they treated you like an object, a thing to gain them power and prestige. I bet they never bothered to get to know the person behind the princess."

"Aren't you the same?" She asked. "I mean...you don't really know me either. You just love me because your instincts tell you too."

"But I'm trying to get to know you now!" He couldn't help it, he was growing agitated. "Romelle I...I'm not sure what you believe about the Drule's and the mating instinct, but it's real love. It's a love that helps us to accept everything about the other person, to not judge them. It's not just about sex and making babies, it's about finding the other half to your soul! The other half that will complete you and enrich your life!"

He could see she didn't believe, and yet he felt a part of her wished she could trust in his words. He pocketed the knife, and approached her on the bed, holding out the wood carving to her. She glanced up at him, surprised, and he urged her to take it from him. "I know I won't be able to give you flowers everyday..." He began, tone a little gruff. "Especially while we are here...it would be too risky to go out that often. But...I can find other ways to bring you joy and gifts."

She stared down at the carving, her fingers touching the petals of the perfect wooden rose he had made for her. It was a rose in full bloom, and the wood was smoothed down so that no splinters would catch in her skin. "It's lovely..." Romelle whispered softly.

"I'm good with my hands." Sabbath stated this as fact, not pride. "There's more I can do...more I can build for you. Let me try..."

Romelle cradled the rose in her hands, still gazing down at it. He was surprised when a tear drop plopped down on the wooden petals, Sabbath reaching to tenderly stroke her cheek. She didn't flinch away, nor did she look away from the rose. And yet he felt hope, Sabbath continuing to touch her.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks both for the commnets and the feel better soon. I am feeling better! Plus I got my Lotor and Allura dolls today! I hope to have pics of them posted to my website next week.


	65. Chapter 65

He spent the rest of the day just talking to Romelle, sitting besides her and somehow restraining himself from not touching her too much. Of course Sabbath couldn't completely deny himself the touch of her, the Drule not even trying to hide the fact that he was sneaking touches of her arms, or trailing fingers through her hair. She didn't comment on the acts, nor did she flinch away, or cower uncertainly.

In fact, Romelle had begun to relax around him, her mood calming to the point her scent no longer held an underlying smell of fear. Sabbath took that as a good sign, noting she also no longer seemed so angry with him. It wasn't that she was at peace with what he had done, and he knew her temper could flare at any moment, but for the most part she was calm.

That calmness of her didn't allow him to relax completely, Sabbath watching as the sunlit cracks of the boarded up windows began to dull in brightness. Soon they would be gone all together, night falling over this part of Arus. A part of him was looking forward to it, anticipation building at the thought of laying in bed with his mate. Less eager was the thought of her resistance, Sabbath knowing just how stubborn and argumentative his mate could be.

He took measures to keep her mood up, Sabbath cooking a simple meal from the food that had been left inside the house's refrigerator. It would be some days before the supplies got to the point he needed to hunt, and he loathed the idea simply for the fact such an excursion would take him away from Romelle. Any period of time was deemed unacceptable in his mind, especially now that they were bonding.

And they were, of that he had no doubt about, Romelle listening to his stories and expressing interest in the things he had seen and done. She didn't offer to outright share her own experiences, but he learned things from her through slips of the tongue, off hand comments she made that hinted at her own upbringing. He wasn't sure he liked all he heard, Romelle seemed filled with thoughts of her own self worth, and it was a mixture of high and low value.

She didn't seem to think anyone would see beyond her princess status, as though she didn't think anyone would want her beyond the title her name came with. That saddened Sabbath, he wanted to prove to her she was worth so much more than just being a princess, and so he tried to subtly stress how little he valued things like her money and status.

He couldn't tell if he was getting through to her on that point, she wasn't always readable, her thoughts guarded. Sabbath tried to be an open book for her, ready and willing to answer any questions she might have.

"Why do you always wear your hair in braids?" She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, watching him comb out his hair. The dark colored beads that tied off the ends of his braids were placed on the night stand, Sabbath making sure not even one was lost.

"You don't like my braids?" He answered with a question of his own, holding back a chuckle at her quick protest.

"No! I didn't say that!" A pause, Romelle chewing uncertainly on her bottom lip. "I was just curious is all. Most Drules that I've seen keep their hair long and unruly...but you don't."

He finished his combing, setting it down and reaching for one of the beads. He carefully handed it to Romelle, the girl glancing down at the dark jade stone, fingers feeling the texture. "A memento from my mother..." He said, and she looked surprised. "The beads are from a necklace of hers, some cheap tawdry thing her master thought she earned."

A wistful smile then, Sabbath remembering how happy his mother had been with the necklace. "She loved it, she wore it every chance she got..."

"Why doesn't she have it now?" Romelle asked, then turned stricken at his answer.

"She's dead." He turned reassuring, trying to keep her from becoming more upset. "She died a long time ago. Slaves...even ones used solely for pleasure, do not have a long life expectancy."

"I'm sorry." Romelle whispered, gazing downwards at the bead in her hand. "You wear these in your hair to what...to remember her?"

"Yes. To honor her memory." Sabbath said, and began braiding a section of his hair. "She was a good woman in a bad situation. I wish I could have freed her from it. But only the King of Doom can set a slave free, and that is something King Zarkon would never do."

She said nothing to that, just handed him back the bead so that he could set it in his hair. For several minutes they sat in silence, Sabbath braiding the rest of his hair, while Romelle hugged her knees to her chest. She seem troubled by what he had told her, but then he wasn't surprised. The humans never accepted slavery, never understood it's necessity. It was practically an alien concept to them, but one they fought against, not only to retain their own freedom, but to keep that freedom for all others through out the galaxy.

"My mother died when I was pretty young..." Romelle suddenly said, voice whisper soft. It was Sabbath's turn to be sorry, the man regarding her with a solemn expression. "She died while giving birth to my youngest brother, Bandor."

Sabbath knew from Allura that Romelle had two brothers, though he hadn't known her mother had died. "That must have been rough for you." He said out loud. She nodded slowly, seeming to hug her knees harder.

"Father tried...really he did..." She told him, almost sounding as though she was trying to reassure herself of that. "But..."

"But there's no replacing a mother's love.' Sabbath finished for her, and she nodded. "How old were you when she passed?"

"I was about five." A sigh then, Romelle relaxing her arms somewhat from their hold on her knees. "Far too young to lose my mother."

"We're never prepared to lose a loved one." Sabbath told her, and she nodded once more.

"Father tried to make up for her loss..." Romelle seemed to be trying to convince herself of that. "He spent as much time with me as his duties would allow...at first..."

"At first?" Sabbath echoed curiously, and she shrugged.

"He's a King. With his own kingdom to rule over. Naturally the obligations of the people would come first."

"But not over his own daughter!" protested Sabbath, frowning at her. She looked uncertain then, and he reached over to take her hand in his. "Romelle...you should have been chief and foremost in his thoughts. He should have..."

"But he had his duties.." Romelle protested, voice sounding weak without conviction.

"He had duties to his children!" Sabbath had to keep from roaring at her, eyes blazing with anger. He wasn't angry with her, but with this man, this King who could neglect a daughter that had been hurting over her mother's death. "Why have children at all, if you're not going to care for them?"

"He cared for me!" She said quickly. "In his own way, I'm sure he did." But she sounded uncertain then. "And he loved my mother...they had three children after all."

Sabbath kept quiet at that, having figured out that to the humans, children did not necessarily equal love among the parents. "You have two brothers, yes?" She nodded, and he forced a smile, urging her to open up more to him. "What are they like?"

"Bandor is still young...he's only fourteen. But he's impulsive and brash, quick with his temper when he feels an injustice has been done." A fond smile was now on her face as she thought about the boy. "He's training with Avok, whose our older brother."

"Training?" echoed Sabbath, and she nodded.

"Yes...Avok is teaching him how to fight. A prince must know how to defend himself." She explained.

"What about princesses?" He thought it interesting she flushed, Romelle shaking her head no.

"It's not lady like to fight." He could sense a but coming on, Sabbath staring at Romelle. "I used to fight a lot when I was a child..." She finally admitted, ducking her head so that her hair fell over her eyes. "You could say I was a bit of a tomboy..."

With two brothers and no mother figure to speak of, he wasn't surprised. "Only a bit?" He asked, and Romelle shrugged.

"I grew out of it..." She followed that up with a fierce word. "I HAD to."

"Because you are a princess?" She nodded to Sabbath's inquiry. "What's it like being a princess?" She went quiet at that, Sabbath wondering if he had asked something wrong. "Romelle?"

"It's..." She seemed about to say something, only to change her mind. "It's all right." Was her answer at last. He would have teased her for that, but sensed the mood was too serious.

"Only all right?" He prodded, and she shrugged.

"It's not all it's thought to be." Now Romelle sighed, not flinching when Sabbath reached over to brush the hair out of her eyes. He was waiting for her to elaborate, not pushing her to hurry. "It's...well...there's not much to do, aside from my studies."

"Your studies?"

"I have to be well versed in the history of the kingdom. And not just the one my father rules, but all the kingdoms of the planet. And then there's politics..." She made a face then, showing her displeasure. "It's a whole lot of rubbish, mostly focused on who hates who, and which houses ally with each other. There's a lot of jockeying for status and power, people quick to try and curry favor with my family."

"Doesn't sound much different from the Drule high court then." Sabbath muttered. "I may not have a place with the nobles, but even we soldiers hear about their antics."

"I guess it's the same no matter where you go in the galaxy..." She sighed. "My brother Avok already has a bride picked out. One from a properly prestigious family with all the right connections. They fought and scraped their way to the point they could offer up their daughter for my father's consideration."

"Your father? I thought this was your brother's bride?" A confused Sabbath asked.

"She is!"

"I don't think I understand." Sabbath said. "If this is your brother's bride...well...shouldn't he pick her out? And shouldn't it be for love?" He frowned when she made a scoffing sound, Romelle shaking her head hard.

"Love has nothing to do with this!" She exclaimed, which only left him frowning harder. "It's a marriage of convenience, one for political gain." She explained, stressing the words. "This marriage will further strengthen my brother's hold on the throne, and the house his bride comes from make for powerful allies. My brother Avok doesn't even LIKE his bride!"

He couldn't help but stare stunned at her, Romelle shifting, turning uncomfortable from his look. "This is a completely alien concept to me." He admitted at last. "I thought humans married for love...?"

"They do...we do..." She looked pained then. "Usually."

"Usually?" He echoed, and she shrugged.

"It's different for most nobles. We're not expected to marry for love...just for power and obligations to the kingdom." Romelle sighed, a wistful look on her face. "My cousin Allura is the lucky one. She GOT to marry for her heart, and I'm sure even Nanny could be made to understand the advantages of having the Drule Empire tied to Arus." A sigh then, Romelle seeming envious. "She got the best of both worlds."

For a moment Sabbath was silent, just taking in what she said, and trying to hide his upset. She noticed anyway, Romelle reaching out to touch his arm. "What is it?" She asked, and he hesitated. "Tell me..." She implored him, blue eyes staring into his.

"Your father won't let you marry for love?" He questioned, and she shrugged.

"I don't know...probably not. I may not be next in line for the throne but...if he could make an alliance with one of the kingdoms that we don't have a good relationship with..."

"It's not right." He grumbled, and she went wide eyed at his words. "That he would in effect auction his daughter off to the highest bidder."

"It's what I've come to expect..." Romelle said, looking weary. It was as though this was a conversation she had had a million times, the topic defeating her to the point she accepted her fate.

"I won't accept it." Sabbath growled, Romelle's hand starting to fall away from his arm. He grabbed at it, feeling the warmth of her skin, and holding onto her hand like it was a life line to him. "And you shouldn't either! You deserve better...you deserve love!"

"We don't always get what we deserve..." She said sadly, and he pulled her into his arms, hearing her gasp. But she didn't fight his hold, letting him pet her hair and

hug her to him.

"I refuse to even entertain the notion of you entering a loveless marriage." Sabbath growled into her ear. "I'd find a way to stop this, even if I had to take you off planet to do so!"

"That's...almost sweet in a barbaric kind of way." Romelle whispered to him.

"I mean it!"

"I know you do...and that makes it all the more...sad." She sighed against his neck.

"Sad?" He eased her back so he could peer into her face, seeing how sad and troubled she looked. "Why is it sad?" She shrugged, not wanting to answer. "Romelle..." An idea had taken root, some notion that had been growing the more they had this conversation. "Do you fight against my love cause you fear it can't be?"

"I know it can't be!" She replied automatically. "My father would most likely never allow us to be together."

He almost smiled that she was thinking of them as an us, but the seriousness of her words kept him from that expression. "If you find love, he shouldn't stand in your way." He said this firmly, even as she shook her head no.

"He wouldn't understand..."

"We'd make him." Sabbath insisted. "Just like princess Allura made her Nanny and advisor understand about her and Lotor."

"In some ways, Allura had it easier..." whispered Romelle. "She had parents who loved each other, ones who would have understood her need for love." Her eyes took on a far away look, Romelle losing herself to a memory. "I've been spending my kingdom's winters with my cousin for a long time now. Enough time to have been there when her parents were still alive. It was as clear as day how much they loved each other..."

It was clear to him how much Romelle liked that love and wanted a similar kind for herself. "Did not Allura's advisor cave in on the marriage to Prince Lotor because they were already bonded? That they were already a couple in the eyes of the Drule...?"

"What are you saying?" Romelle asked, though he had a feeling she wasn't as confused as she pretended to be.

"We could reveal our mating. We Drules have nothing like your human idea of divorce. Mating is a permanent thing, one that no outside force should interfere with. It's as good, no better than your custom of marriage."

"My father wouldn't see it that way!" protested a leery Romelle. "He would just see it as a disgrace, my allowing myself to be taken by you before we were properly wed."

"We'd explain it to him." Sabbath insisted. "Your cousin could help. He can't look down on a Drule custom if it's one your own cousin embraced." Romelle still looked uncertain, shaking her head no. "Why not?"

"I don't love you..." She began that familiar argument, but he didn't frown.

"But you will..." He couldn't help but be confidant, and was surprised when she angered.

"Now whose being overconfident?" She demanded, pulling away from him. He didn't apologize, watching as she settled herself against the pillows, closing her eyes as though that would end the conversation. It didn't, he was touching her leg, dancing his fingers up to her thigh, the touch making her gasp out her awareness.

"I think you fight this, fight me...because of your fears of what your father will think. Of what he will try to do to keep you apart from me." He told her, watching her open her eyes to stare at him. "But Romelle? Know this. He's never met a Drule, never encountered the determination of a mated pair. His protests will crumble under the weight of our love."

Now she frowned, asking him, "How can you be so sure of that?"

He paused, having to think. "I am because that's how confidant I am of the love I feel for you. It will not be denied, it will not stop just because of one man's selfish desires."

"Selfish?" She lifted a brow at that.

"It's selfish to sacrifice your children for power." Explained Sabbath. He stopped touching her leg, but laid down besides her. "To cost them their chance at true love." Now he reached for her, pulling her against him until she settled into place comfortably. He was surprised she didn't protest nearly as much as she could, Romelle having shifted as though to pull free, then realized it was pointless.

He kept them facing each other, one arm around her waist, holding her secure. The other he ran through her hair, petting her in an attempt to soothe away her frown. It didn't take nearly as much work as it would have a few hours earlier, Romelle relaxing bit by bit. She didn't go to sleep though, just studying him carefully. He gazed back at her, drinking in his fill of her lovely face and enjoying the fact that he was the focus of her intent concentration.

"You really think it will be that easy to sway his opinion?" She at last asked.

"I didn't say it would be easy." He corrected her gently. "I know it will be difficult, and we may endure hardships. But we'll hold strong together, and prove our bond is unbreakable. He'll have to cave in...or risk alienating his only daughter."

"Hmmm..." She rested her head on his shoulder, voice soft once more. "It would be simpler for you to find another woman."

"You know that's impossible for me." Sabbath told her.

"We trade one impossible thing for another..." sighed Romelle.

"Not impossible, just difficult." Sabbath retorted. She made a sound but was otherwise quiet, and soon her breathing evened out, showing she was asleep. He continued to stay awake, stroking her hair. She seemed to cuddle closer against him, a content sound escaping her. He smiled at that, but was worried, wondering just how much longer it would take to get her free of her father's expectations of her.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Nani, why thank you! Thank you so much! I'm glad you were moved. :)

Misty Gargoyle, oh they're not made for the public to buy. I commissioned these doll makers to make them for me. They'e my fourth and fifth doll commissions. My first three were Lenneth and Lezard and Lenneth in her Valkyrie armor. Lezard and Lenneth in Valkyrie armor were sooooooooo expensive, I was shocked that Lotor and Allura didn't cost as much! I want to commission a doll of Romelle in her pink terrorist outfit, but right now with Christmas apporaching, plus these Valkyrie Profile books I want to buy, I don't see getting another doll anytime soon. X_X

And yes, as soon as I get the pictures back from Walmart's photo shop, I will post them on Doomed Romance. :) Thank you regarding the chapter. I really enjoyed writing the installments where they are alone together in the house. I think I shocked everyone that I got them to advance their relationship without actually having them have sex! (Or is that too big a spoiler too say..?) So thank you again! I seriously love Sabbath and Romelle together! :D


	66. Chapter 66

The bed was still unmade, the sheets holding Romelle's warmth. Sabbath lay there, his fingers idly running up and down the warm spot, a half smile on his lips. He could smell the faint perfume of her body, it lingered in the air, teasing him. He liked the reminders of her, almost as much as he liked the actual reality of having his mate near.

Currently she was separated by a door from him, the bathroom's shower running at full blast. He took it as a good sign that his mate trusted him enough to shower, Romelle not even offering up feeble protests against such an act. Nor did he make her aware of how the door wouldn't have kept him out if he had become determined to see her, Sabbath behaving.

But it was difficult, Sabbath holding back a moan as he imagined Romelle standing there naked, the spray of water casting wet rivulets down her body. Sensitive thing that she was, he knew her nipples would stiffen from the water, and he found himself thirsting for just one drop off her body. He closed his eyes, imagining what he would give for the chance to lick her dry, Sabbath making fists on the bed sheets.

He didn't try to control his arousal, letting it take root deep inside him. His jeans grew uncomfortable, Sabbath shifting, trying to alleviate the pressure in his groin. The arousal made him feel wild, and he knew his eyes reflected that wildness, Sabbath snapping them open as the door unlocked.

She came out clad in her purple dress from the wedding, the fabric turning wet and clingy against her body. She hadn't trusted him enough to come out in just a towel,

and though she had tried her best to dry off, some wetness remained. Sabbath stared at her, trying to ignore the way the fabric stretched tight across her breasts, and heard her gasp at the look on his face.

Clearing his throat so he would not growl, he spoke to her. "I will make us breakfast shortly."

"Okay." She nodded at him, her eyes growing huge when he stood.

"But first I need to shower." He said, and began unbuttoning his vest. He caught sight of her blush, and then Romelle was turning her back to him, making him chuckle softly. She didn't comment on his amusement, but her words were sharp as she talked.

"You're going to trust me enough to leave me alone while you shower?"

He hesitated, knowing he had the chains ready. He just lacked the will to use them on her now. "I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" She started to turn around then thought better of it, but Romelle's voice didn't lose it's suspicious quality.

"Yes. You'll come with me as I shower." Sabbath said it as though she didn't have a choice, and she snorted.

"Some proposal! What's my other option?" He didn't answer, not right away, and she turned to look at him. Or more precise, the chains laying on the night stand, her jaw dropping. "You wouldn't!"

"I don't want to." He admitted. "But I don't know if we are at the point of trust where you won't leave me the instant my back is turned." He finished unbuttoning his vest, tossing it onto the bed.

"I don't think there's enough trust for me to be present while you shower either!" She exclaimed, and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Because you think you will be unable to resist my charm?"

"What? NO!" Her jaw had dropped at that, her face turning redder.

"Then come with me to the bathroom." Sabbath said, walking towards her. For two steps she backed up, staring at him uncertainly. "Romelle I give you my word. I will do nothing to you that you don't ask for."

He saw her begin to chew on her lip, the uncertain look remaining. He drew closer to her, hand held out to her which she gazed at. At last she sighed, muttering under her breath. "I can't believe I'm about to trust a Drule."

He smiled as she took hold of his hand, Romelle allowing him to lead her back into the bathroom. He locked the door behind them, a tactic meant to buy him time should she choose to flee.

The room itself was still steamy from Romelle's shower, the air hot and muggy. He let go of her hand, and she walked over to sit on a stool, though first she tried to drag it as far away from the shower as possible. The room itself was so small that nowhere she could turn would keep her from catching sight of him showering, and just that thought had Sabbath's arousal increase a notch.

With steady hands that belied the need inside him, he got his jeans open, yanking them downwards so he could step out of them. Romelle was studiously looking anywhere but at him, though he heard the gasp when he strode past her seat, completely shameless in his nudity. His back to her, he smirked, knowing she had seen him, Sabbath stepping into the shower.

When he turned to close the stall door, he spied Romelle staring at him, her eyes huge. Her gaze seemed riveted on his body, and his cock grew in response to her heated look. She might be trying to pretend she was indifferent to his nakedness, but her face betrayed her. She liked what she saw, and that made him swell with pride.

The warm spray of water hit him, Sabbath luxuriating under the feel of it for a few seconds. He made sure to keep at an angle where Romelle would see the most of his body, Sabbath slowly lathering up his skin with soap. He washed everywhere, and it was when his soaped up hands touched the base of his cock, that Romelle squeaked out a strangled sound.

He met her gaze, expression serious as he stared at her, hands working to clean himself. She looked close to breaking into a sweat, her hands clasped together on her lap as she stayed rooted in her seat. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking in the moment, but he thought it wasn't revulsion. This body of his was anything but ugly, toned and fit from his soldier's training.

And it burned for her, yearning for any scrap of affection she would give it. He'd settle for her looking, though what he really wanted was her hands on him, stroking his cock with her gentle touch, a touch so different from the feel of his own hands. He barely even realized what he was doing, she was glancing downwards, another gasp escaping her.

His hands had ceased to clean himself, now gripping firmly. He stared at her, in her damp dress, and inhaled the scent of her which made him moan. That low noise of pleasure got Romelle to glance up at his face again, Sabbath licking his lips as he stared at her. He purposefully moved his hips, thrusting forward into his fist, and another moan escaped him.

"Romelle...!"

She blushed, but seemed unable to look away, sitting rigid on the stool. "This is what you do to me." Sabbath told her, still fisting his cock, hand moving with strong, confidant movements. "Just the thought of you is enough to drive me insane...your nearness is a test that would tempt a holy man himself...I doubt few could resist you...few would want to even try!"

"St...stop that!" She stammered, glancing downwards. He didn't heed her, one hand resting on the glass of the stall's door, supporting his forward lean into it, as he continued to pump his hips into his fist.

"I hold myself back only because you ask me too.." Sabbath continued, his voice continuing to do low growls and moans. The water continued to pelt him, washing away all remains of the soap.

"This doesn't seem like you're holding back at all!" Romelle exclaimed plaintively. Sabbath wondered if she even knew how difficult it was for him to keep himself from her, his fist a poor substitute for the glory of his mate's body.

"I still think about those nights we spent trapped in that room." His tone was dreamy now, but he didn't lose his focus, continuing to stare at her. When she licked her lips nervously, he nearly came, the sight almost proving his undoing. "You were wonderful...so passionate...so fierce...I knew you'd be that way...knew you'd love just as furiously as you angered."

He was close, it wouldn't take much to set him off, and the glass under his fingers was starting to crack from how heavily he leaned on it. For one wild moment he thought the glass was the only thing keeping him from her, keeping him sane and in control. And then she was standing, cheeks blushing, and Sabbath began to pray with all his heart that she would come and open the glass door.

"Romelle..." Her name was a beseeching moan, Sabbath trying to compel her to join him in the shower. His eyes stared into her, boring a path to her very soul, and she seemed unable to look away. "Love...please. Come here..."

"I..." Again that maddening lick of her lips, Romelle wildly shaking her head no. He groaned, and with one last jerk of his hips, his seed spurted onto the glass door. It felt good to have a release, though the climax paled in comparison to the times he had been intimate with his mate.

He was still riding the high of his orgasm, when Romelle turned, running towards the bathroom door. His movements were sluggish, body wanted to rest, Sabbath forcing the shower stall's door open. Romelle already had the door unlocked, and was running into the bedroom, casting a spooked look over her shoulder. He didn't pause for his clothing, just charged after her, catching her as she tried to leave the bedroom.

"Let go!" She ordered, shaking in his arms as he held her from behind.

"No." He refused, pressing more firmly against her, not caring that he was wet, and ruining the back of her dress.

"You said you wouldn't do anything to me unless I asked for it!" Romelle pointed out.

"I meant it too." Sabbath answered, still holding her trapped. "I kept my word...I didn't touch you in the shower..."

"But you did things!" Romelle protested, and he didn't have to see her face to know his mate was blushing.

"A man can only take so much." Sabbath replied with a tsking sound of his teeth. "Perhaps it was wrong of me..."

"Perhaps?"

"I just..." he sighed then, burying his face in her hair. "You looking at me...it made me react. It made me want things. I thought it a harmless enough thing to do. I'm sorry if I frightened you..."

"I wasn't scared!" She answered, voice a little too high, betraying that she was. "You just took me by surprise."

"I'll warn you next time." Sabbath said, and she huffed out an angry breath.

"There won't be a next time! Honestly!" She grumbled, and tried to wiggle free of his hold, Sabbath holding his breath so as not to startle Romelle with his sounds. "You're getting my dress all wet!"

"Forgive me." Sabbath said, and at last let go of her. She avoided looking at his body, giving him an annoyed look before stomping back to the bed. Sabbath decided to trust her enough to return to the shower, quickly turning off the water, and retrieving his jeans from the floor. He was buttoning the fly when he reentered the bedroom, Romelle sitting on the bed, holding his vest.

Her blush had calmed down, her coloring almost back to normal. She didn't glance at him when she spoke, voice oddly small. "Did looking at me really excite you so much?"

"Oh yes." He answered immediately, walking towards the bed. She didn't hand him his vest, just clutching the leather to her.

"Because I'm your mate?"

"There is that. But Romelle, you are a beautiful and desirous woman. A man would be a fool not to be drawn to you." Sabbath told her.

"Funny...never had this problem with any other man." Romelle murmured, and now she looked at him. He was aware he hadn't dried off, drops of water trailing down his bare chest. She did that licking motion of her lips, and Sabbath had to fight to keep from making fists out of his hands in reaction to it.

"Then they were fools." Sabbath grumbled, and she almost smiled in response.

"I know I'm not ugly." Romelle began, and he cautiously lowered himself to sit next to her on the bed. "People tell me I am pretty. But...it's never been the kind of pretty to stir the passions of men. At least...not that I know of." She sighed then. "It's one of the downsides of being a princess. Not many men would act the way you do around me?"

"Act how?"

"That they want me. No...wait..." She shook her head then, a troubled frown on her face. "They've wanted me, but not for me. They wanted me because it would make them a prince, and if something were to happen to my brothers, then the throne would come into their grasp. They've wanted the power of my title, the money and the lands...but never me..."

"I'm sorry they've treated you that way."

"No, you're not." Romelle stunned him with her words. "Because it means you have no competition for my heart."

"It's true I wouldn't like competition..." Sabbath retorted. "But Romelle, I would deal with it if it meant you hadn't been so hurt by the men around you."

She was quiet a second, still hugging his vest to her. Romelle gave him a sidelong look, Sabbath bracing himself for whatever she might say next. "How would you deal with them? Would you punch them like you hit Sven?"

He didn't grow embarrassed completely, though he felt sheepish as he remembered how viciously he had struck the pilot. "Drules are notorious for their jealousy...especially the males. It's hard to think straight when I see another man talking to you, touching you or being touched by you. I can admit that I perhaps overreacted..."

"Only perhaps?"

"But I would do it again if it meant keeping these...humans away from you!" Sabbath finished with a sigh. "It must truly make you think me barbaric."

"I've never had anyone fight over me like that." Romelle said instead of answering. "Never had anyone care enough to." He wondered if it was his imagination, or if that was a real smile that was hinting on her face.

"You have me now." Sabbath told her, and now she really did smile. He couldn't' resist, he smiled back, Romelle handing him his vest. He was slow to put it on, just watching her as he did up the buttons on the front.

"You'll really love me no matter what?" Romelle asked, needing reassurance.

"No matter what." He agreed.

"Even if I was a hideous person?"

"Even if. But Romelle! You're anything but! You just guard your heart a little too carefully." Sabbath told her, then stood. "Come...let's see about breakfast." He offered his arm to her, and to his pleasure she took it, laying her hand on his muscles.

They strolled out of the bedroom, and down the hall, talking as they moved. "Do you ever think of the time we spent trapped together?" He was both curious and hopeful, leading her into the house's kitchen. Romelle blushed and looked away, and that would have been enough answer for Sabbath.

"Yes." She said at last, surprising him with her willingness to answer. "Perhaps more than I should have." She fell quiet, and took a seat, watching as Sabbath began preparing a meal out of the provisions in the refrigerator. "I was...needlessly cruel to you." Romelle said at last, Sabbath cutting into a thick hunk of bacon. "I didn't have to break your heart so hard in my attempt to flee you."

"I won't deny your words hurt me." Sabbath said, glancing her way. "It felt worse than being stabbed with a sword. You crushed my hope that day, and not just my hope but my dreams for our future!"

"And yet you never gave up on me." She pointed out, and he nodded.

"When you love as completely as I do...you can't just turn your back on love." She fell quiet again, thinking her mysterious thoughts as Sabbath continued to slice up the bacon.

"Do you...do think your mother would have liked me?" He almost slipped with the knife, surprised at her question.

"I think she would have adored you." He told her at last, and she smiled. "What will your family think of me?" He regretted asking that, watching as her smile quickly faded.

"I don't know. You did kidnap me after all. That's bound to take away points in their eyes." Romelle sighed then, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Sabbath...you've...we made a mess of things."

"Oh?"

"You shouldn't have taken me from the castle. I know now I should have at least given you a chance to get to know you...it wouldn't have driven you to do this. But the past can't be change, you've committed a crime among my people...even if you're forgiven..."

"You're the only one I want forgiveness from." Sabbath interrupted her.

"But my forgiveness alone might not be enough to keep you from paying for this!" Romelle exclaimed, letting go of her skirt to gesture wildly.

"I am deeply touched by your concern." Sabbath smiled, and she frowned.

"Somehow you fail to see how serious this is!"

"Perhaps." He agreed. "But then, to my people, what I've done isn't a crime."

"Cultural differences again." Romelle sighed. "It sure complicates things."

"That it does." Sabbath agreed.

"Perhaps we can make an insanity plea for you." Romelle was murmuring to herself, and he had to smile at how concerned she was acting. "I'm sure Allura and Lotor would speak on your behalf too. That has to count for something..."

He put the bacon in the pan, listening to it sizzle. Romelle was still muttering things to herself, showing her increasing worry for him. The more she fret, the more his good mood increased, the Drule thinking things couldn't be that bad as long his mate was concerned for his well being. He smiled as he cooked the bacon, thinking that this morning in the shower hadn't been as big a misstep as he had feared. His progress was growing, Romelle coming to like and worry about him with every passing hour. He felt confidant it would all work itself out, which was an improvement from his mood of just two days ago.

To be continued...

Michelle


	67. Chapter 67

He could tell the gathered soldiers before him had come with little to report, the men and women shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Their body language read tense, and many sought to avoid eye contact with their prince, leaving their commanding officer to do all of the reporting. Lotor tried not to frown, watching as a blank faced Drule began to list off the areas they had checked so far.

"We're spreading out farther and farther from the castle..." He was explaining to the prince, gesturing at the map in his hand. Colorful pins were pushed into the towns that had been checked, along with the caves of the forest, and the nearest space port in the kingdom. Much land had been covered, and Lotor wondered how far Sabbath could have gotten, the investigation having uncovered that the Drule had stolen a land bound cruiser.

That cruiser had yet to be found, for all Lotor knew Sabbath could have crossed the kingdom's borders with Romelle. He had traveled at night, when most of Arus' populace was in bed, and so there wasn't many leads to go on, if any at all. Lotor frowned, knowing Sabbath had covered his tracks well, using his soldier's training to disappear. If it was up to the humans they probably would never find the missing pair, but Lotor knew that the Drule soldiers would track him down. It would just take time.

Time that was making the humans nervous, more than forty-eight hours passing by since Sabbath and Romelle had gone missing. That time had been rough, the tension in the atmosphere palpable, especially where Allura's advisor and nanny were concerned. That woman was inconsolable, fearing for the princess' treatment at the hands of her abductor. Nothing and no one could calm her down, she seemed determined to think the worst of the Drule.

Lotor supposed he couldn't blame her, Sabbath had taken an extreme measure in abducting Romelle. And the Drules were starting to feel the repercussions, the humans looking at them slant eyed and suspicious. They didn't outright act hostile, but they seemed to be forgetting the good Lotor and his allies had done for the planet. If Romelle wasn't returned soon, who knows how far the relationship between human and Drule would deteriorate to.

"Continue to search." Lotor growled, knowing that even as they spoke, there was Drules and humans out there, searching. Even the Voltron Force was part of the search party, the pilot of blue lion seeming to make it his personal mission to find and rescue Romelle. Lotor had a feeling it had more to do with paying back Sabbath for the blow he had landed on Sven than anything else. "I want round the clock reports, any findings, no matter how small and seemingly inconsequential brought to my attention."

"Yes, sire." The soldier said, then bowed. His subordinates copied the gesture, all submitting to the prince before turning to hurry off. Lotor didn't stick around to watch them leave, walking back into the cabin of his ship.

Allura was waiting for him, and even with the worried look on her face, her radiant beauty hadn't dimmed a notch. He actually smiled at her, and she did her best to return the expression. But her blue eyes were troubled, Allura rising from her chair, hands clasped together as though in prayer. She opened her mouth to speak, and something must have shown on his face, for she was sighing.

"Nothing yet..."

"I'm afraid not." Lotor was apologetic, walking closer to her. He brushed a kiss over her lips, wanting to linger there and turn it into something more. The desire was there, on both their parts, though Allura had seemed too worried to properly enjoy what was supposed to be their honey moon period. It annoyed Lotor, the prince not liking that his friend had ruined what was supposed to be a joyous time for him and his mate. "But they're expanding the area of search...it shouldn't be long before they find them."

She didn't look convinced, Allura stepping forward to wrap arms around Lotor. He was surprised but pleased, returning the embrace, fingers playing with the hair that trailed down her back. "Allura?"

"It's all gone so horribly wrong." She whispered, face hidden against his chest. She wasn't ready to relax against him, out right clinging to him with her need. "Why did he have to do this? Why did Romelle drive him to this point of desperation?"

"Love makes people do strange things." Lotor answered, and she sighed. "I'm positive he's not hurting her."

"He may not be hurting Romelle, but what about himself?" Allura demanded, adjusting against him so that she peered up at him. "He's committed a crime...he's got the castle in a panic, Nanny is as livid as she is worried. It's all I can do to keep her from contacting Romelle's father, and I just know he will want Sabbath to pay for taking his daughter!"

Lotor was struggling to deal with the concept that what Sabbath had done was a crime to the humans, the prince knowing to the Drule there was nothing wrong with going off with your mate. They were coming up against cultural differences once more, and Lotor understood that Sabbath had really made a mess of things. "I'm sure as ruler of this planet you can issue a pardon for him." Lotor said soothingly, and Allura nodded.

"I can...but Lotor! Even if I do, they will never let Sabbath near Romelle again! And that will kill him!"

"Maybe...maybe things will work out." Lotor lacked conviction then, thinking of how stubborn Allura's cousin was. "Perhaps he is making progress with Romelle, and she will not want to be separated from him."

"That would be wonderful..." Allura sighed, wistful. "It would solve a lot of problems if she decided she wanted to be with him. But do you really think he can succeed in such a short amount of time?"

"I suppose anything is possible..." Lotor replied, trying not to let his doubt show. He must have succeeded, for his mate seemed to grow reassured, relaxing against him. "Who knows...by this time next week, we might be planning their wedding."

"Won't Nanny have a fit if that happens!" Allura let out a little giggle, and Lotor smiled to hear it.

"I'm sure she'll throw a fit as big as the one she had when she found out about us."

"She can throw all the tantrums she wants..." Allura sniffed, haughty in the moment. "It won't stop love from it's course." That haughtiness evaporated into a smile, Allura going up on tip toe to kiss Lotor. She transferred her arms grip from his waist to go around his neck, pressing herself more firmly against him. "I've let Nanny tell me what to do for most of my life...maybe more than I should have. But there was no way I was going to let her ruin what we have between us."

He turned mischievous, doing a roll of his hips so that he ground his groin against hers. "And what is that we have between us?"

"OH! You!" She looked shocked for a second, than did her own purposeful grind against him, Lotor biting back a hiss of pleasure. Emboldened by her actions, he seized her by the hair, holding her in place for a hard claiming of her mouth. He was testing the waters between them, trying to see how far she would let him go before she remembered the seriousness of the situation.

"Hmmm..." She made an approving sound, Allura not fighting his hold and giving her lips up eagerly to him. It only brought out the aggressor in him, Lotor knowing they had gone too long since their last love making session.

He pressed harder against her lips, Allura parting them at the slightest insistence from her husband. And then he was sinking his tongue into velvety wetness, stroking all over, caressing the now familiar contours of her mouth. She wasn't patient, brushing her tongue against his exploring one, teasing the underside in an attempt to coax him to dance with her. Tongues coiled and dueled, Allura submitting to Lotor, letting him guide and control the kiss.

He decided when it would end, jerking almost cruelly on her hair, listening to her whine in dismay. Her lips were still puckered, Allura wanting more of his mouth, and Lotor narrowed his eyes at her. He looked down past her face, appraising her body in it's simple, summery dress of pale yellow. The material wasn't as tightly bound across her breasts as he would have liked, Lotor hooking his fingers into the top of the bodice.

Allura seemed to sense what he was going to do, she gasped almost before his arm moved, claws shredding downwards, tearing her out of her dress. "Lotor!"

"Is there a problem mate?" He let his voice be a sexy growl, claws making quick work of the tattered remains that still clung to her body. His nails cut in the fabric of her bra, the flimsy material being shredded in a blink of the eye. She stared at him, slightly slack jawed and wide eyed. Her breasts heaved, nipples seeming to stiffen just because he was staring at her, which made he smile one of his most devastatingly handsome smiles.

Blinking rapidly, Allura shook her head, her arms lifting to cover her chest. "Don't!" he snapped out, and her arms froze mid rise. "Let me look at you." She blushed then, and stammered out a response.

"You've already seen me..."

"But I like LOOKING at you Allura." Lotor told her, and let his appreciation show in his eyes. "I could look at you again and again and will never grow tired of the effect you have on me."

She didn't seem to know what to say to that, standing there clad in only her panties, and blushing. He had noticed she often seemed tongue tied when he complimented her, it made him wonder if she did not realize what a beauty she was. He almost frowned then, wanting her to realize how sexy he found her, how pretty and perfect he thought she was.

Without a word, he snagged her by the wrist, and began leading her into the bedroom of the cabin. Allura's heels clicked on the floor, the girl hurrying to keep up with his fast pace. She assumed they were going to the bed, and stopped up short when he led her to the corner mirror.

"Allura look." He ordered, and dragged her before him. She didn't obey, looking everywhere but at her reflection. "I want you to look at yourself and see how perfect you are."

"I am not perfect." Allura protested, and he shook his head, a finger raised to tilt her face up so she would be forced to look in the mirror.

"To me you are." He told her, and adjust his hand so he could trace her pouty lips. "From the top of your hair, down to your toes, each and every inch perfect and cherished." Her blush bloomed even redder, and then he was pressing against her back, bringing his hands down to cup her breasts. She quickly glanced down to watch his hands rather than his reflection, which made Lotor growl into her ear. "Keep your eyes on your reflection."

"B...but Lotor...I don't want to watch myself..." She protested, making him growl again.

"You will watch because I tell you to." He pinched her nipples in warning, Allura gasping, her head jerking upwards to meet his gaze in the mirror. He didn't smirk, all serious intent as he touched her. "I want you to see..."

"See what?" She interrupted, and he pinched her again.

"Everything." He finished, lips beginning to nibble on the curve of her ear. 'I want you to bear witness to every sigh, every look, every moment of bliss that crosses your face. I want you to see the expressions you show me, the looks no one else is allowed to see but me."

"But...but...I can't do that!" Allura protested, forcing him to pinch her a third time. "Lotor!"

"Allura!" he mimicked her precise tone, pausing from his tease of her ear. "Do this for me."

"But I don't...don't like to look at myself in that way..." She muttered, and he had an inkling that this was another oddity of her human heritage.

"There is no shame in looking." He told her, and began trailing kisses down the side of her face. "And it would please me." He bumped his front against her rear, letting her feel just how much the thought alone was making him. She blushed even harder, and slowly nodded her head, eyes staring straight ahead. "Remember...I'll be watching you..." he said, staring at their reflection as he purposefully move his hands.

His fingers kneaded her skin, his massage working her breasts over as he kissed his way down onto her neck. His hands were artful, expert touches making her moan, her head starting to tilt back. "Eyes forward." He warned, ready to pinch her if she strayed from the reflection for even a second longer. She seemed to pout, but kept her gaze fixed on the mirror, watching him lavish attention on her neck as his hands began to squeeze.

He watched her expression too, his mouth hovering over her pulse point, finding it was beating faster than usual since they had gotten married. He couldn't tell if it was from excitement, or anxiety, maybe it was a combination of both. Her pulse seemed like a frantic thing, Lotor fastening his lips on that point, and sucking hard enough to bruise. His hands continued their ministrations, though Lotor began to trail one hand up towards her neck, grazing fingertips across the similar bruises he had left with his ardent kissing.

"Beautiful." He whispered when she was caught in a moan, mouth forming a perfect o as she let out her sounds. He touched the pattern of kiss marks across her neck, thinking they made almost as fine a necklace as the jewels she sometimes wore.

Another suck of her pulse point, and then he was kissing down to her shoulder, feeling her shivers. She was still watching their reflection, and his hand plucked and pulled at her right nipple. His left hand rested across her collar bone, fingers splayed and providing a nice contrast of blue against her peach colored skin.

Finishing with her shoulder, he swept all her hair forward, allowing it to trail downwards to cover her breasts. She seemed to relax that she was partially covered, but then stiffened in surprise when he began kissing his way down her back. "Lotor...what...?"

"Relax..." He purred, being sure to plant a kiss between her shoulder blades. His hands were touching her sides, doing a slow, downwards slide as he went on his knees, kissing his way past her spine. She shivered and broke out into goose bumps, but stayed rooted to the spot, watching the mirror. His hands touched her panties, and she started to shy away, not wanting to see.

"Hold still!" he commanded, and wrenched down that garment, urging her to lift her legs one at a time so he could toss the panties on the floor. That left her just in heels, Lotor forcing Allura to spread her legs just enough so he could fit his fingers between them. He stayed on his knees, and began kissing her bottom, lovingly sucking on spots of her cheeks, and hearing her pant and moan.

His fingers played with her sex, spreading and touching, caressing the folds which were fast becoming wet. She jumped when he bit down on her bottom, Lotor leaving teeth marks on the right rump. His fingers found her clit, and he began to dance them across it, rubbing one moment, and doing circling teases another. Allura's hips began to move, the girl undulating as best she could with Lotor pressed against her.

"You see Allura?" He asked, gazing up at her reflection from around her body. "Do you see that wild look in your eyes? The passion on your face? The way you pant and moan, and sing out for me?"

She looked, and looked, making him wait for her answer to the point he thought she'd do nothing but moan in denial. "I see."

"Can you still look at yourself and not think yourself beautiful after seeing such a sight?" He demanded. and she hesitated.

"I...I don't know..." It came out a garbled moan at the end, Allura close to her climax. He abruptly stopped his fingers' caress, growling in a way that let her think he was infuriated by her answer. "Lotor I..."

"Face forward, hands on the glass." Lotor ordered, already jerking open his belt, and pulling down his zipper. He saw her reaction on the mirror, Allura shocked at the sound of his zipper going down. She started to turn to look at him, and he barked at her. "Do not make me repeat myself!"

Shocked though she was, there was an underlying current of excitement in her eyes, Allura taking up the position he asked. She even leaned into the mirror without his asking, Lotor landing his hands on her hips, and rubbing his erect, condom covered cock against her rear. She started to wiggle back against him, the little minx making him growl, the sound pleasured this time.

He adjusted his position, letting his cock rub between her legs, the moisture her body had produced dripping steadily on him. For one-second he lingered between her thighs, enjoying the friction as he rubbed. Then Allura was whining, voice begging him to hurry. "Don't tease me my love!"

He could almost never deny a direct request from his mate, though he tried to hide that information from her. She already had him wrapped around her little finger as it was, Lotor rubbing several more times, before making her spread her legs apart. He hauled on her hips, making her go up awkwardly on tip toe, and then he was pushing inside her.

He saw her reflection's lips part, a low, drawn out moan escaping her. Her eyes went half closed, adding a sinfully seductive quality to her expression. He purred in approval, liking the feel of her around him, and the look she was wearing. "Watch Allura, watch and learn the look of you! The looks I make you wear when I am deep inside of you!"

"Lotor!" She gasped out his name, Lotor beginning a steady thrusting into her sex, her breasts bouncing from the force he was using. Her hands were pressed against the glass, and it wasn't long before more of her body was pushed against the mirror, her face a mere inch away from the reflection. It almost looked like she was kissing her reflection, and the thought of two Alluras drove Lotor to an almost mindless pleasure.

He grunted and growled, working her body hard, Allura writhing, squeezing and teasing, giving as good as she got. He bent over her, kissing at the nape of her neck, the next second biting there as he thrust. She seemed to still, then gave an honest to goodness wail, body clamping down on his cock with a vicious squeeze. And still Lotor continued to pump into her, not content for this joining to be over with.

"Lotor...Lotor!" Allura was crying out in between harsh pants, wiggling and whining as he thrust. He was fighting the urge to come, ignoring her body's attempts at milking him. Each thrust of his hard flesh made Allura shiver and shake, his mate experiencing after shocks from her orgasm. He wasn't surprised when she came a second time, his mate not having time to relax. And still he kept at it, almost merciless now, and listening to her pleas.

"Lotor, I can't...a third time...no!"

"You can and you will!" Lotor bellowed, and reached to the front of her with his hand. She gasped and shrieked, his fingers playing and pinching her clit, and it was music to his ears. That stiff little bit of flesh seemed to throb, Allura leaning so heavily into the mirror it would have fallen over if it hadn't been mounted on the wall.

The third time she came, he gave in to her body's urgings, come blasting free and flooding into the condom. There was so much it began to spill out of it, dribbling down to the floor. And still he didn't pull out of her, kissing and licking the beads of sweat off her shoulder.

"You're mean!" She exclaimed, but she hardly looked like she meant it.

"Mean for taking care of my mate's needs?" He demanded with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"You could at least let me rest in between climaxes!"

"I'll think about it." Lotor said, but knew his mind was made up. He'd give her as many as he pleased, her need for rest be damned.

"What are you thinking?" Allura asked, suspicion in her tone. She had noticed the wicked look in his reflection's eyes, and to distract her from her question, he began running his hands all over her body. She giggled and squeaked out protests, Lotor slow to pull out of her. He caught her when she started to sag to the floor, Lotor lifting and carrying his mate to the bed.

He was in the process of covering her with a sheet, when a great pounding sounded on the outer chamber's door. A voice could be heard, shouting excitedly in Drule. Allura sat up, sheet clutched to her as she looked at Lotor. "What is it?"

"They've been found." Lotor told her, and she gasped, expression weird. It was as though she was both ecstatic and fearful of what this meant, and Lotor ran his fingers though her hair one last time. "Stay here..." She nodded, watching as he set himself to rights, making sure his pants were zipped up before he stepped out of the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, not wanting the soldiers to catch sight of his mate in her undressed state. They nearly fell into the room when he jerked open the door, hasty bows being given once they righted themselves. "Report!"

"We've found them!" exclaimed the female soldier, eyes alight with excitement. "He took her to the ghost town, the village that was destroyed during the invasion attempt."

"Clever man." Lotor murmured, thinking that the perfect spot to hide. "And the cruiser?"

"Abandoned just beyond a night's walk from that town." Explained the Drule female. "The vehicle was badly damaged during the abandonment. But we believe Sabbath and the girl were not harmed."

"Get a confirmation on that." Lotor ordered, the soldier nodding. "And do not tell the humans what we've learned."

"Sire?"

"I want to go there and confront him myself." Lotor explained. "Have our people take up position around the village, but do not approach his hideout, and absolutely do not give away your presence there. If he senses anything is amiss, who knows what he will do."

"Right sire." She bowed, and stepped back into the hall, her comrades following. As he closed the door, he could hear them relaying his orders over their communicators, and the answering replies. Bringing a hand to smooth back his hair, Lotor began walking towards the bedroom, ready to tell Allura what he planned to do personally.

To Be Continued...!

All I can say about this chapter is...Lotor got jealous of all the attention Romelle and Sabbath got in the last chapters! XD

Michelle

Misty Gargoyole, thanks I agree! I love Romelle and Sabbath together. And she really mellowed out during her captivity with him! I hope she became much more likeable to readers. I haven't gotten the pictures back from walmart yet, but hopefully this weekend I will be able to post them on the site! Romelle's rescue will be something all right! Hopefully it will have some surprises for you!


	68. Chapter 68

If asked a few days earlier what it was like to spend so much uninterrupted time with a Drule, Romelle would have insisted it was stifling. Suffocating even. She was surprised and pleased to find herself proven wrong, Romelle coming to enjoy this time with Sabbath. He almost never left her side, always staying within touching distance, as though the Drule could not help reaching over to try for touches of her hair, or stroke fingers on her arms. She was quick to note he behaved himself, keeping the touches to appropriate places, though Romelle was beginning to wish he would try for something more scandalous.

She was even beginning to touch him back, sneaking the occasional touch which she tried to play off as natural, an act she wasn't aware of doing. But she was filled with the awareness of him, relishing the touch of her fingers on his muscled arms, and wanting to touch underneath that vest of his. She still remembered how he had looked fresh out of the shower, body wet and covered only in those low slung jeans.

The thought alone was enough to make her lick her lips, though she tried to be discrete about it. She was well aware of how Sabbath reacted to that action, his eyes seeming to darken, his interest notching up with his breathing. Romelle liked that she could affect him with such a simple thing, enjoying the power her sexuality was giving her over him.

It was only fair, she reasoned to herself, thinking how affected she was growing by him. Just thinking of that moment in his shower, when he had stared at her, hands purposeful and sure, his strong body taut and working towards satisfaction made her grow heated, Romelle shifting on the bed. She knew his nose was sensitive, and she tried to keep from letting any hint of arousal take root within her.

The sexual attraction was there, it was no use denying it any longer. She wanted him, and she found herself wishing she could get up the nerve to take what she wanted. But Romelle also appreciated the time they spent doing nothing but talking, the princess finding it a pleasure just to listen to his voice. She enjoyed his stories, marveling at his life experiences which made him seem so otherworldly. He wasn't that much older than she, but Sabbath had seen and done much as a soldier, traveling to new worlds, meeting new races.

She even tried to ignore the fact that he had a role in enslaving those other people, Romelle knowing he had only been following his superior's commands. Sabbath wasn't much for slavery, not liking the way his mother had been treated. But he had this quaint and outdated notion that slavery was a necessary evil for the Drule Empire, and she worked to change his mind on that notion.

She had no doubts it was a similar conversation her cousin Allura would have with Lotor, and she wondered if they were making any inroads on that. But she didn't waste all that much time thinking about her cousin, too focused on Sabbath and the thing that was happening between them. She dared not say it was love on her part, too frightened of what would happen when they were found.

Romelle was trying to harbor no illusions, knowing that when they were forced to return to the castle, it would be a harsh reality that came crashing down on them. Sabbath had kidnapped her, and that alone was a crime her people would not so easily forgive. Especially not her father and brothers, Romelle almost frightened to think of their reactions.

But more than the fearful thoughts she had when she worried over Sabbath paying for this crime, was how it pained her to think of separating from him. She didn't want that, finding she liked and enjoyed his company. And if she examined it carefully, she'd find the burgeoning start of love blossoming in her heart. She certainly felt the proof of Sabbath's love for her, and Romelle knew she was starting to make the fall towards him.

"Romelle?" She blinked, realizing he had been calling her name for several moments now. "Where did you go?"

She gave a shake of her head, blond hair settling around her face from the motions. "Nowhere..."

He gave her a look, Sabbath curious as to her distraction. "You were lost in thought..."

"Just thinking." She said, and still he prodded her.

"About?"

She didn't want to admit the meanderings of her mind, especially not that last bit about her starting to fall in love with him. "Do you think someone will find us soon?"

Sabbath gave her question the consideration it deserved, looking as thoughtful as he was serious. "I've no doubt about that. If it was just the humans we had to worry about, I know we could hide out indefinitely."

"But it's not just my people looking, is it?" Romelle asked, knowing her cousin would have insisted Lotor get the other Drules involved.

"Most likely no." Sabbath sighed then, and she touched his arm, thrilling at the contact, and the static electricity the touch triggered. "Even though they won't see this as a crime, Prince Lotor will want to maintain good relationships between the two races. We Drules are expert trackers, and though I did my best to cover our tracks, it won't be enough."

"And yet we don't flee?" She inquired, and he shook his head no.

"It might buy us a few more days, but there are other factors to consider. Besides..." He caught at one long curl, twisting it around his finger. "I much rather spend this time getting to know you, then constantly being on the move."

She couldn't help it, she blushed with her pleasure at his words. "I must admit I am enjoying our time together too." Romelle finally said, earning the smile she had come to treasure from him.

"So you're no longer mad with me?" He wanted to know, and she pretended to think.

"I was very angry. Sometimes I still am. But for different reasons now." Romelle explained. "You've jeopardized your future...our future together with your actions. I'm not sure how we can fix what you have done."

"And yet I'd do it again, if only to have these moments with you." Sabbath told her, and she tried not to frown. The problem was she feared these moments were all they'd have left, and it left her profoundly upset. He noticed, pulling her onto his lap, hugging her in a manner meant to offer comfort. "It will be all right..."

"I don't know how you can say that!" She exclaimed, hardly put at ease even with his soothing motions.

"I can't help but feel hope, especially when you speak of the future as OURS."

She flushed, ducking her face to hide against his chest, realizing what she had said. When had Romelle begun to think of her and Sabbath as together? She wasn't sure, just knowing it, like the feelings harbored in her heart, had developed during their time spent in this house.

She heard the deep, rumbling laugh of his, Sabbath amused by her sudden shyness. Romelle wanted her temper to flare, all in an effort to shield herself from what was happening. It would make it hurt less when they were forced to part.

"I don't see how you can be so happy." Romelle complained, but her words were without bite.

"I'm happy because I am with you." Sabbath answered, which only made her face grow even more heated. She felt him nuzzled his face against the top of her head, Romelle clinging to his vest, wondering how he could take such joy just out of talking to her.

"We haven't done anything." She muttered, and heard him make a questioning sound. "We haven't even kissed...not really..." She still wasn't sure if that intimate way of talking counted as a kiss, and Romelle found herself longing for a real one from him.

"I don't need to kiss you to be happy." Sabbath said, continuing to rub his face in her hair. She just knew he was smelling her, but the thought no longer upset her like it had once upon a time.

"You can be satisfied with just talking?"

"You sound amazed." He pointed out, more laughter escaping him. "Or are you hoping for more?" She glanced up at him then, forcing her expression to be annoyed at his overly confidant question. Once she would have been haughty, Romelle answering him with a glib not at all. Now she just looked at him, and his expression turned serious, Sabbath leaning in to whisper against her lips.

"You're hard to read. I'm never quite sure how you'll react." He was studying her expression, even as he quivered his lips teasingly over hers.

"Why don't you kiss me and see?" She goaded him then, his smile widening to flash his fangs at her.

"Are you sure?" He was teasing, his words holding a challenging. "It might leads to things...things you're not ready for."

"You're being over confidant again!" She made a show of fuming, Romelle jerking back out of his arms. She felt annoyed that he didn't try harder to keep her trapped in

his embrace, Romelle shifting away from him on the bed.

"Maybe." He agreed with a nod, and Romelle knew she would never admit to finding she now liked how overconfident he could be in regard to her. "But then I remember how you reacted when I kissed you."

"That...that was different!" She exclaimed, turning red.

"Different how?" Sabbath questioned, eyes intent on her. She fidgeted, not sure how to answer, turning his question back on him.

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"I wanted to." He said, and Romelle frowned.

"You couldn't have wanted to!" She protested, shaking her head no. "Not then. Not when I was being so horrible to you!"

"You did rouse my temper...almost as much as you aroused other parts of me." Sabbath agreed.

"Then why?" she put her curiosity into her eyes, willing him to answer. She was astonished to see Sabbath turn embarrassed, the Drule hesitating to answer. "Please..." She placed a hand on his knee, leaning into him urgently. "Tell me."

"I was angry...I wanted you to accept me, to love me. I still do." Sabbath said, not looking away from her. She kept her hand on his knee in a show of support, waiting for him to continue. "I remember thinking I needed to tame you, to make you stop saying such things, and acting that way. It was impulsive, the kiss brought on by the heat of the moment. I had no idea you'd react that way, I didn't dare hope for such a positive reaction!"

Romelle blushed then, recalling how wild and starved for his lips she had become. One kiss, probably meant to shut her up, and she had come undone, clutching at him, kissing him back, letting him manhandle her up against the wall. The kiss had been better than her fantasies, better than the books she had read, and all because it was real, and needy and passionate, this handsome and virile Drule male wanting her.

She wasn't sure what he took her silence for, Sabbath reaching to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She blinked rapidly, it was better than looking away, even as she blushed. "Why did you make love to me?" He asked, and she almost gasp, dismayed at his question. But more than she was embarrassed, turning redder as he stared, wanting to understand.

"I...I don't know..." Romelle began, but knew he knew that was a lie. She lowered her eyes, his hand now touching her cheek, raising her face upwards so that she couldn't hide her gaze from him. "You were...you were so commanding and powerful in the moment, so aggressive and wild. It..." She wondered if it was possible to die from a blush, Romelle so hot under her skin as she talked. "It turned me on when you got aggressive."

He didn't look shocked, nor did he look like he was judging her. In fact Sabbath looked intrigued, stroking her cheek as he considered her words. "So it's just like in your books?"

She blinked again, taken aback by his question. "My books?" Sabbath nodded, and she frowned. "What do you know about my books?"

"I've seen them."

"You've seen them!" She gasped, and gasped again when he nodded.

"Prince Lotor and your cousin thought it best I read a few of them."

"You actually read them?" She felt mortified at the thought, wondering what he thought of her and the scenes he might have read. "Which..." She had to clear her throat, her voice catching nervously in it. "Which ones have you read?" She hoped and prayed he had not read one of the more extreme novels of her collection, even as she knew many of them did not deviate from her favorite theme.

"One called my savage surrender." She almost moaned then, finding it was worse than she could ever stand. "And I am in the middle of the barbarian's claim." He was looking at her, and she couldn't read his expression, her own upset clouding her judgment. "They're very..."

"Don't say it!" Romelle cried out, and Sabbath looked confused. "They don't mean anything..." She added, clasping her hands together to nervously pull and fidget with her fingers. "They're just fantasies."

"They're popular with human girls." Sabbath answered, sounding as if he was quoting something someone had said to him. "You need not be ashamed for reading them."

But she was, not liking that someone, anyone could read and interpret what those books said about her.

"They filled a need for you." Sabbath continued, and she let out a strangled laugh. He put his hands on her shoulders, and still she did not look at him. "You have desires and needs, like any normal woman. They're just specialized."

"Specialized..." Romelle repeated, noting he didn't seem judgmental.

"It's not that shocking." He added, and she raised a brow at that. "You wanted to be noticed, to be cherished and adored. To be desired that strongly, not for your position, but for you."

"I didn't realize you were an analyst." She murmured, then added. "All the men around me seem so...so meek and submissive. I know they would never dare treat me in such an assertive manner, would not even steal a touch let alone a kiss. It's...it's boring and depressing, knowing that I can't stir the passions of a man, to stoke his fire to want me and not my title. At least..." Romelle hurriedly amended. "That's what it felt like until you arrived in my life."

She reached up to touch his hands that rested on her shoulder, Romelle staring into Sabbath's eyes. "I could feel your passion when you kiss me, the undiluted intensity of your feelings. It was shocking but arousing, and made me feel powerful even as you took control of my body." She couldn't stop blushing, wondering if her cheeks would be colored a permanent red.

"It was a powerful experience for me too." Sabbath told her, and she didn't doubt it. "It was the culmination of all my hopes and dreams, having you in my hands, willing and desiring me back. I thought we were finally passed all the doubts and uncertainties..."

"I was wrong." Romelle hung her head, sighing. "You weren't the one who ruined everything, I was."

"Romelle?"

To her horror, her eyes filled with tears, plummeting down her cheeks and onto her lap. Sabbath immediately set to wiping them away, but more continued, faster and faster, and she fought the urge not to sniffle. "I shouldn't have fought you, I shouldn't have said what I said that morning. I shouldn't have tried to run away..."

"But you were scared..." Sabbath interrupted gently. "You were experiencing things, feelings you had never had before save in your books."

"Still..." A shake of her head, Romelle almost sobbing. "If I had given you the chance you asked for, the chance to spend time with me, you would have never kidnapped me. Whatever happens to you now, is my fault!" She suddenly threw herself against him, Sabbath caught off guard enough to fall back against the pillows with Romelle in his arms. He seemed at a loss towards what to say, but his hands knew what to do, stroking her hair over and over, and rubbing her back soothingly.

It wasn't enough, she cried harder, and it seemed the time for talking was at an end. She was just barely aware of him murmuring softly in her ear, Sabbath whispering her name, and saying things in Drule. It would take some time, and many tears, but in the end Romelle would exhaust herself, having cried herself to sleep in her Drule's arms.

Sorry short chapter. Couldn't be helped. ^^;;

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	69. Chapter 69

It was well into night fall when Lotor arrived at the outskirts of the destroyed town, the prince pausing to gaze out at his surroundings. Many of the houses were untouched by the devastation that had been unleashed in this town, the buildings upright and intact. Many had their doors and windows boarded shut, a last effort ditch by the people who had once lived here to protect themselves from the invading Drule army.

In the end it had made no difference, men, women, children being cut down, even animals disposed of till there was nothing left but bodies. Lotor was relieved to see the bodies had already been taken care of, people from other towns and villages coming to tend to the dead, to give them proper burials.

There had not yet been time for Lotor's allies to begin making this town their new home, the place existing only for ghosts and memories. It made a perfect hide out, with no unwanted eyes to see what was being done inside it's borders.

He didn't hear the footsteps, the approaching soldier having slipped into stealth mode, but Lotor sensed him all the same. The prince slowly turned, watching as the Drule emerged from the foliage that clustered the pathway between trees. The man like Lotor was dressed all in black, even their belt buckles had been painted so that nothing gleamed on their clothing.

Lotor had tied back his hair, making a long braid he tucked under a black cap. He wanted nothing to betray his presence, Lotor blending as seamlessly into the shadows as the accompanying soldiers did. He couldn't see them, but knew they were spread through out the town, watching and waiting for his command. He had yet to give it, wanting to take things slowly so as to avoid the confrontation turning even more unpleasant.

"Which house are they in?" Lotor asked softly, having been unable to guess which building Sabbath had made his lair. The soldier raised his hand, pointing towards a building near the center of the town square. Lotor assessed the situation, noting the building was only one story in height. He had seen the blue prints for the typical homes inside this town, and knew the floor plan would allow only several rooms in addition to the kitchen and bathroom. He was counting on Sabbath keeping Romelle in one of the bedrooms, and unless the previous owners had deviated from design, those rooms would be located in the rear of the house.

"Sire, what are your orders?" The soldier wanted to know, and Lotor turned his back to him.

"Stand down for now." He said, and the Drule couldn't quite keep his surprise from sounding in his voice.

"Sire?"

"I'm going in." Lotor told him, his face taking on a determined look. "Alone."

The soldier hesitated, not wanting to question his superior. And yet he did, the words coming out hesitant, as though he feared his prince's temper. "Are you sure that's wise? He could turn violent at any moment."

"He's only one man. I am sure I can handle him." Lotor said confidently.

"But he is with his mate. If you try to take her from him..." The doubtful soldier trailed off with a shudder, Lotor turning to smirk at him.

"I'm well aware of what could happen. Which is why I think it's best to go in there alone, rather than burst in with a squad of soldiers. One may get through to him where many would fail."

"Then let someone else go in your place, your highness." Begged the solider, and Lotor arched one perfect brow at him.

"Are you volunteering soldier?"

The Drule's eyes widened, he was quickly shaking his head no, breath hissing out rapidly. "No sir!"

"Then until you are prepared to do otherwise, do not get in my way." Lotor tried not to sneer, though he couldn't keep his expression from turning arrogant. "Now relay my orders, let everyone know they are not to come near that house until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sire." They were maintaining radio silence, having left their communicators with their cruisers. Their vehicles had been parked several miles back, the Drules not daring to come any closer for fear Sabbath would be alerted to their presence by their engine's noise.

The soldier cupped his hands around his mouth, making a bird call. Lotor was counting on Sabbath not to know of the birds native to Arus, the soldiers coming up with new signals on the ride over here. Three long whistles was the call to remain where you were, an answering hoot let Lotor know the order had been understood.

Giving one last nod to the soldier, Lotor began walking his way towards the town square, darting from shadow to shadow. He didn't stay to watch the soldier vanish into the bushes, Lotor concentrating on his stealth tactics. The moons were only slivers in the sky, with an overcast of clouds that kept their light from touching down on the ground.

It left him with many pools of shadows, especially close to the houses, the buildings casting large nets of darkness. It would take Lotor almost fifteen minutes to reach Sabbath's hideout, the prince cautiously turning the door's handle. It wasn't locked, it wasn't even barricaded from the inside, which made Lotor tsk under his breath. "Sloppy Sabbath."

The hinges didn't so much as squeak, well oiled in the recent past. He opened the door just wide enough for him to squeeze inside, Lotor finding himself in what had to be the kitchen area. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the house, Lotor noticing how cozy the area looked, as though directly defying what had happened to it's late owners. In fact, the only thing that seemed out of place was the boards on the window, rusty nails hastily jammed in place.

Cautiously, with one hand on the pommel of his sword, Lotor began creeping his silent way towards what he hoped would be the hall. The door was open here, and he slipped through it, giving testing steps on the floorboards. They did not betray him with creaks, but Lotor did not step any faster, knowing haste could cause him to make a fatal mistake.

He listened as he walked, senses alert for sounds, but he didn't hear any, not even talking or Romelle crying. If they hadn't had visual confirmation of Sabbath entering this house, Lotor would have been sure it was empty. But the energy readings had been accurate, registering two heat signatures of warm bodies, one much larger than the other. Someone was residing here, and Lotor would be woefully disappointed if it proved to be some of Arus' homeless.

He passed by open doors, spying the empty family room, and then a child's room. The toys were undisturbed in that room, stuffed creatures watching Lotor with blank expressions on their faces. He continued his movement towards the back of the house, seeing there was only one door left. It had to be the master bedroom, and Lotor wondered just what he would find.

It was his misfortune that the door was half closed, Lotor easing it open. He stopped up short, spying Sabbath laying on the bed, his body dwarfing Romelle's. He had his arms around her, cradling her close as they slumbered. She had a hand resting casually on his chest, her face nestled into the crook of his shoulder. Sabbath appeared to be smiling in his sleep, and the princess looked no worse for wear.

Lotor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, relieved to see they both were okay. At least physically. There was no telling what their mental and emotional states were like, especially after three days alone together. He inhaled, noting the room did not smell like sex, and wondered what it meant that they hadn't been intimate in that way.

_~Have you failed after all Sabbath?~_ Lotor wondered, sneaking towards the bed. He was already drawing his sword, though this time he had forgone his usual lazon blade to favor cold steel. It was a practical move, steel wouldn't give away his presence with a tell tale hum.

Brows drawn together, Lotor reached the bed, gazing down at the troublesome pair. He wondered who he should blame more for the current situation, Lotor narrowing his eyes as he gazed at how peaceful Sabbath looked. It irked him, to think Sabbath could sleep so easily after the trouble he caused, and before Lotor even realized it, he was taking an aggressive pose, sword held at the ready.

He lashed out with his foot, striking Sabbath in the leg, hard enough to jar him. The black haired Drule was immediately awake, doing an odd forward lunging off the bed. He didn't get far, his hands reaching to attack. And stopped up short, the point of Lotor's sword at his throat, digging into the hollow.

"That's good..." Lotor purred in satisfaction. "You're still aware enough to react to danger."

"Lotor...!" Sabbath did not dare swallow, conscious that any movement from him could split him on the prince's sword.

"Easy now..." Lotor said, never taking his eyes off of Sabbath, even when Romelle began to move, the girl slower to wake even after she had been abruptly shoved away from Sabbath's body. "I'm here to talk."

"So talk..." Sabbath retorted, eyes locked on Lotor's sword arm. "I'll listen.

"You both will." Lotor said, just as Romelle screamed.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded, face stricken, eyes horrified. Lotor thought it interesting to note she was so distressed by his threatening Sabbath, her actions contrary to that of a reluctant captive.

"Calm down princess..." Lotor told her, and her voice came out louder than his, Romelle staring wide eyed at him.

"I most certainly will not! Not until you put down the sword!"

"Romelle it is fine. I am fine." Sabbath was trying to reassure her, even with Lotor's sword digging into his throat. "Lotor is merely here to talk."

"He can do that without the sword!" Romelle insisted, and started to move off the bed. Lotor cried out a sharp word when he noticed Sabbath tensing up in response to Romelle's movements, the prince not wanting to have to hurt his friend.

"Sabbath don't!"

Romelle screamed again, and threw herself against Sabbath's side, trying to push him out of the way of Lotor's sword. The prince hid a smile, finding things were more promising than he had dared hope for.

"Romelle..." Sabbath's expression became angered, the Drule clearly not liking how close Romelle was to Lotor's sword. "Sit on the bed."

"No!"

"That was not a request, but an order!" He snapped out, fangs showing. She gasped, and went wide eyed, glancing anxiously between Lotor and Sabbath..

"But he'll hurt you..." She said in a small voice, and then glared at Lotor. "Won't you?"

"That remains to be seen." Lotor answered, tone cold. "Sabbath has a lot to answer for, what with kidnapping you."

"Romelle, the bed, now." Sabbath said urgently, not even trying to deny what he had done. Romelle ignored him, still clinging to Sabbath's side, glaring viciously at Lotor.

"Kidnapping? What are you talking about?" She demanded, and shocked them all with her next words. "Sabbath didn't kidnap me! I went with him willingly!"

"Really now?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, hiding his amusement. This was getting better and better if Romelle was willing to lie for Sabbath. "And why would you do that?"

"I..." She hesitated, seeming at a loss for a reason.

"'Romelle, please, there's no need to..."

"I don't owe you an explanation!" She cut off Sabbath's words, glaring at Lotor who returned that look ten fold.

"Oh but you do!" Lotor hissed, watching her face pale at his words. "You left without a word, you've been gone for days, the whole castle is in an uproar. People are besides themselves, thinking you were abducted. Drule human relations are a disaster now, and we have wasted valuable man power and countless hours searching for you. And you think you can just get away without explaining this?"

"Don't badger her!" Sabbath snapped, and the prince inwardly groaned, thinking him a fool for not recognizing the favor Lotor was trying to do for him.

"No, it's all right..." Romelle told him, though she continued to glare daggers at Lotor. "Though it's really none of your business. But Sabbath and I...we wanted to get away for a few days. We needed time to..."

"Time to what?" Lotor prodded her, and her temper flared.

"Don't rush me!" She snapped. "We wanted time to ourselves, needed this time to...to bond."

"And you couldn't bond at the castle?" Lotor demanded and Romelle made a scoffing sound.

"Really Lotor. With as crowded as that place is in the wake of the repairs? There's little room for privacy, and that's before you take into count Nanny!" A shrewd look then, Romelle continuing. "You know what she's like. She'd never let us be alone."

"And what about that incident at the wedding reception?" asked Lotor, and Romelle even had an excuse for that.

"It was a misunderstanding, our tempers flaring. Really, it's a private quarrel, one not meant to cause distress in any who witnessed it."

"Hmmph." His arm was still tense, Lotor holding Sabbath at bay with the sword. He knew now Sabbath would not attack him, especially with Romelle siding with her Drule. "And you Sabbath? Do you agree or not with what she has said?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Romelle demanded, seeming outrage in the moment. Lotor just smirked at her, and she seemed to hiss. "Sabbath, tell him you did not kidnap me!"

"I did not kidnap her." Sabbath stated automatically.

"Very well..." Lotor lowered his sword, and Romelle seemed to take a great breath, wilting with relief. Amazingly enough, she recovered in seconds, going up on tip toe to examine Sabbath's neck. Her fingers trailed over his throat, feeling the skin for any wound Lotor might have left.

Sabbath was staring at Lotor, but looked distracted by the fact Romelle was touching him. Lotor nodded to him, letting his voice come out a gruff growl, speaking in Drule. "I really don't have time for this bull shit." He said, narrowing his eyes at the pair. "Especially with a war to worry about."

"I'm sorry." Sabbath murmured apologetically, sounding as though he truly meant it. Lotor continued to growl, but now he smiled, sheathing his sword.

"But as your friend, I am glad things worked out for you."

"What are you saying to him!" Romelle demanded, incensed that she couldn't follow their conversation. "You better not be threatening him!"

"Calm your woman down." Lotor told Sabbath, then switched to basic. "You have a lot of people worried about you, and eager to see you returned to the castle. I suggest you work on your apologies now, so you can be prepared when we arrive."

Romelle didn't try to argue that point, looking sheepish. She settled back on flat feet, and went to take Sabbath's arm, once again clinging to him as Lotor gestured for Sabbath to precede him out the room's door.

The trio walked through the house, little if anything being said. Lotor let them have the time to think up more lies, thinking it would be interesting to hear just what they would say to explain away this incident.

"I don't envy you." Lotor said, his voice making Sabbath hesitated at the door. "A lot of people are angry with you..."

"They can be angry with the both of us!" Romelle rose to the challenge of defending her Drule, tossing a haughty look over her shoulder at Lotor.

"Oh they will. Count on it." Lotor told her, watching her blanch at the thought.

Sabbath opened the door that led to the outside, and as he walked through it with Romelle, bird calls were heard. Lotor lifted a hand, fingers flashing signals as he called out. "It's all right. This matter has been settled."

The hidden Drules came out to surround them, Romelle gasping and pressing even closer to Sabbath in fright. It appeared she was still leery of being around this many Drules, and Lotor wondered if she had even noticed how many female warriors he had brought along for this excursion. The women were there solely for the princess' comfort, Lotor thinking she would handle it better to be around those of her own gender.

Sabbath wrapped an arm around Romelle, letting her shield herself against him. The Drules were speaking in their native tongue, one woman approaching with a pair of manacles. Romelle roused herself from her fear, glaring as she all but shouted, "There will be no need for those!"

"But..." The female soldier glanced at the prince, Lotor giving a slight nod.

"It was all a misunderstanding." He explained, lips quirked in an odd half smile. "The mates were merely on a little vacation get away and did not mean to cause any alarm."

The Drules seemed to relax around them, none had been that at peace with the idea that Sabbath had committed a crime. Lotor held back his chuckle, knowing it wasn't yet time to be at ease. The real challenge would come when they arrived at the castle, Coran and especially Nanny, proving harder to appease. He hoped Romelle would continue to stick to Sabbath's defense, and the story she had come up with, Lotor knowing much rode on their ability to prove the Drule had not taken the princess prisoner.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, thanks! I thought you might like that! And I did it without them having sex too! XD


	70. Chapter 70

There was enough room in the cruiser to pace, Lotor sure to take advantage of that fact, walking the length of the cruiser over and over again. Metal benches were pressed against the sides of the cruiser, several soldiers, all female relaxing in their seats. Near the very rear of the cruiser, Sabbath and Romelle sat together, and though their behavior wasn't exactly what Lotor would describe as lovey dovey, they were clearly enjoying each other's company.

At least, as much as they could given their current circumstances. There was an air of tension that surrounded them, Romelle looking worried. She kept snuggled against Sabbath's side, arms wound possessively around his waist. Sabbath looked as though he wanted to smile but did not dare, the situation far too serious given what he had done. But Romelle had yet to deviate from her story of leaving the castle willingly with the Drule, telling any and all who would listen that Sabbath had not taken her against her will.

The love birds weren't doing much talking, save for a few whispered words from Romelle. She didn't seem to realize how sharp a Drule's hearing was, Lotor picking up her words, hearing her telling Sabbath the story they should stick to. None of the Drules called them out on it, Lotor putting on a show of being oblivious to Romelle's plannings.

"We're almost to the castle." Lotor said, coming to sit next to the mated pair. Romelle had lost much of her color during the ride through the kingdom, her worry eating away at her. Lotor hardly put her at ease, his words stern. "I hope you're prepared. There will be a lot of explaining to do on your part."

"I'm ready." Romelle insisted, the cruiser beginning the drive up the incline that led to the castle's front gates. At the speed they were going, it wouldn't even take five minutes to reach their destination.

"We both are." Sabbath said, gazing seriously at Lotor. The prince hoped that was the truth, knowing the pair would need all the strength and skill to deal with the fall out of their adventure.

The castle loomed closer, and Lotor could spy a crowd of people waiting. He wasn't surprised, he had after all taken the time to radio ahead, informing his mate Allura that her cousin had been found. There hadn't been much time to talk with her, nor did he trust to give full disclosure on an unsecured line, Lotor not wanting to tell her exactly what Romelle was doing. It left the outcome a surprise to Allura, and he couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she saw Romelle defending Sabbath.

The cruiser slowed to a halt, and the vehicles that accompanied theirs, pulled up beside it. They parked just before the castle's moat, and the soldiers were already opening the side ramp before the cruiser's engines had died down completely.

"Come." Lotor said, rising from the bench. Romelle's nervous look seemed to grow, Sabbath patting her hand comfortingly.

"I'm here..." He whispered to her, and she nodded. They followed Lotor off the cruiser, the waiting reception of people already hurrying across the moat's bridge. It was quite a crowd, made not just of soldiers, but of the various servants and denizens of the castle. Their faces were all anxious, they didn't seem ready to believe their missing princess was all right.

"There she is!" Nanny's voice was crying out, the woman pushing to the head of the crowd. Coran was besides her, and Allura was also hurrying forward, looking almost as worried as her cousin was. "Oh thank goodness you're back!"

Lotor and the Drules had paused, but as the crowd drew near, the prince gave a command. A large group of the Drule soldiers moved to take command of the group, attempting to do crowd control. Lotor had a feeling they'd need it, the people liable to riot when they heard Romelle's version of what had happened.

And still the Drules did not succeed in holding back Nanny, the woman sneaking forward when they allowed Coran and Allura to pass. Nanny kept in the lead, and with a dramatic gesture of her arm, bellowed out an order of her own.

"Arrest that man!"

The human soldiers were ready to comply, trying to get past the immovable Drules. When they realized the Drules were purposefully stopping them from doing their jobs, they began to grumble, demanding passage. No one had begun fighting, not yet at least, and it was thanks to Allura who thought enough to give her own order.

"Everyone stand down."

"Stand down?" Nanny cried in disbelief, whirling to stare at Allura. She wasn't content to let the guards relax, and many of them were still tense, preparing for the confrontation to turn nasty. "Are you out of your mind? They should be taking that kidnapper into custody! And if the rest of these savages try to stop us, then they can rot in the dungeons too!"

"Nanny, don't make things even worse than they are." Coran advised, over the grumbles of the crowd. The humans didn't understand why Sabbath wasn't being arrested, and Lotor wondered just how far the Drules had fallen in their eyes. He hoped Romelle's story would appease them, but more than that, he wanted things to go back to the way they had been, with the humans and Drules getting along for the most part.

"It is not I who is causing problems!" Nanny snapped, her hands on her hips as she turned to glare at Lotor. And then she was gazing past him, towards where Romelle and Sabbath stood. Lotor wondered what she saw, his back to the pair, unable to know if Romelle still clung to Sabbath's arm.

"Princess Romelle...come here..." Nanny tried to soften her voice in an attempt to coax the princess to her side.

"Cousin?" Allura was gazing curiously in Romelle's direction, and now Lotor turned, in time to see the princess shaking her head no.

"I'm fine where I am." Romelle said, standing next to Sabbath. She had forced herself to let go of his arm, but still stood close enough that their bodies touched.

"What do you mean you're fine?" Nanny demanded, frown lines creasing on her face. "As long as you're near that kidnapper, you're in danger!"

"He didn't kidnap me." Romelle stated, and the crowd seemed to gasp, several people breaking out into excited chatter. Others quickly shushed them, not wanting the conversation drowned out.

"What? Of course he did!" Nanny exclaimed, even as Romelle was shaking her head no. "We all saw how he manhandled you out of the ball room. He took you Romelle, kept you for days on end..."

"He did not kidnap me." Romelle repeated, voice firm. "Yes, we had an argument at the reception, but it was just a misunderstanding. It's all been nothing but one misunderstanding after another."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, face still so worried. If Lotor hadn't felt secure in his own mating, he would have been jealous by the concern Allura was showing for Sabbath.

"Yes, princess, please explain." Coran added his voice to the conversation, Romelle drawing in a deep breath as though gathering her courage.

"I wanted...needed to get away for a while. We both did." She glanced at Sabbath, whose expression was stoic. "We had things that needed to be discussed, we needed

the time alone together. To bond."

Most of the humans did not understanding what bonding meant to a Drule, but Allura did, her eyes widening in shock. "Romelle, what are you saying...?"

Nanny didn't give the princess time to answer her cousin's question, the woman taking a step forward. "He's addled your mind, that's what he's done! Making you say these things, these lies...did he threaten you? Child, you don't have to be scared anymore. We will protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" Romelle snapped, seeming annoyed. "Not from Sabbath at least."

"I think you do." Insisted Nanny, and Romelle sighed.

"Oh Nanny, no. You're wrong. Wrong about everything!" That made Nanny frown, Romelle continuing. "I don't want any charges pressed against Sabbath. I don't even want anyone to so much as give him an angry look, it...it wasn't his idea that we go away. It was mine. This whole fiasco is my fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me!"

"Romelle!" Sabbath made her name a protest, Romelle shaking her head no at him.

"You know it is." She said, then turned her attention back to the others. "I know you don't understand...maybe you won't even want to. But...Sabbath and I...there's a connection there..."

"Connection?" Nanny had gone pale. and seemed to stagger back a step when Romelle nodded.

"Yes." Romelle suddenly smiled, affection in that expression and aimed Sabbath's way. "We...we've bonded. In a way similar to what Lotor and my cousin have."

"No!" Nanny suddenly shrieked, and Coran winced.

"Nanny, calm yourself!"

"But Coran...she's talking nonsense! She's just been through a stressful ordeal...she doesn't know, can't know what she is saying!"

"Oh but I can!" insisted Romelle, and Sabbath voiced his own agreement.

"She knows her own mind. She knows what she wants and who."

"Don't you speak! Don't you dare!" hissed Nanny, and Romelle turned furious.

"Don't tell him to shut up!"

"Everyone calm down." Lotor suggested, but was ignored, which caused him to sigh. Allura shared a sympathetic look with him as Nanny geared up to have a fit.

"What happened to you princess?" Nanny demanded, hands forming fists on her hips. "Why are you defending him? Why are you lying for him?"

"I am not lying!" Romelle cried out, words laced with her strong conviction. "Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I know you!" Nanny retorted. "You would never willingly go off with a strange man, let alone a Drule!"

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think!" Romelle said stiffly. "I'll tell you again, it was my idea to go off with Sabbath. If you want to blame someone, blame me!"

Nanny drew in a breath, locking eyes with Romelle. Lotor wasn't sure what to make of the expression on the older woman's face, but knew no good would come out of whatever she would say next.

"Oh where did I go wrong with you girls?" Nanny suddenly cried, frustrated and upset. "I thought I raised you both better than this!"

"Nanny!"

"Do not start making Allura feel as if she did something wrong in falling in love with me!" snarled Lotor, feeling the first signs of rage flare to life within him. He would not stand for Nanny making Allura feel as if she was less for marrying a Drule.

"This isn't the place for this conversation." Coran decided, noting the silent crowd who was eating up the exchange.

"That we can agree upon." Lotor said, eager to get inside the castle, away from prying eyes and listening ears. But Nanny was rooted to the spot, eyes glinting with her upset.

"Just wait until your father hears about this!" Nanny seemed almost triumphant then, an angry smile on her face. "He'll make you see reason!"

"My father..." Romelle's voice was soft, unsure before she drew on her inner strength, taking Sabbath's arm. "Let him come." She seemed to be goading Nanny on now, clinging to Sabbath possessively. "There's nothing he can say or do to stop this!"

"This? What is THIS?" Nanny demanded, tone scoffing.

"We're a mated pair!" Romelle announced, even as Allura tried to keep her from speaking in front of the crowd. Lotor noted the shocked pleasure that filled Sabbath's eyes at Romelle's words, a smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards. "You know what that means, don't you? It means we're MARRIED according to Drule customs."

Nanny turned an interesting shade of red, her mouth falling open in shock. Save for a few wordless sputters, she couldn't talk, and she seemed very close to falling, swaying back and forth on her feet. Coran quickly took her arm, ready to support her should she swoon.

"Come Nanny." He said, voice just loud enough to be heard over the excited chatter of the crowd. "Let us go inside, and I'll fix you some tea." Nanny couldn't even protest this, just nodding dumbly, allowing Coran to turn her and lead her back across the draw bridge. The human soldiers began thinning the crowd to clear a path for the pair, Allura walking towards Lotor.

"Is it true?" Allura asked, voice soft, eyes hopeful. "Are you really mates?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" Romelle replied, not letting go of the smiling Sabbath.

"When..." She seemed to think better of what she was about to say, Allura shaking her head no. "HOW did this happen?" Romelle gave a shrug of her shoulders, her reply airy.

"Who knows how or why the workings of the heart do what they do. What matters is we're in love, and want to be together. Right Sabbath?" She glanced at him, but really didn't need the confirmation, Sabbath outright grinning in his happiness.

"This is wonderful!" Allura exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Oh, we'll have to plan a wedding. You'll make a beautiful bride!"

"Before we start making plans..." Lotor began, knowing his words would not go over well. "Shouldn't we prepare for the encounter with Romelle's father? Nanny seemed to think the King wouldn't take this news very well."

"There's no telling how he'll react." Agreed Allura, and her excitement had lessened. "Especially once Nanny gets through telling him her view of the situation."

"Then we keep those two apart." Decided Lotor, and both princesses exchanged looks. "What?"

"It won't be that easy." Romelle said with a sigh. "Especially if Nanny is determined to interfere."

"We could always lock her up." Lotor said, only half joking.

"Lotor no!" protested Allura.

"I thought it a good idea." Sabbath rumbled in Drule to Lotor.

"What IS the situation?" Romelle asked. "I mean...what does my father know?"

"Right now? Nothing really." Allura told her. "We never even told him you were missing, and I assume none of the people in the castle snuck a call to him since he never contacted us, or sent people to join in the search."

"Then he doesn't know..." Romelle was relieved. "He'll be angry I left with Sabbath, but at least he won't harbor the anger and fear of thinking I had been kidnapped." She seemed to shiver then, Sabbath hugging her. "It'll be hard enough making him understand my, our feelings as it is."

"I'll help you!" Smiled Allura. "If he and your brothers would just give Sabbath a chance, I'm sure they'd see what a good person he is." Lotor kept quiet, doubting that they would be easy to win over.

"I'm sorry we made you worry." Romelle added softly.

"As am I." stated Sabbath.

"You needed that time...yes I was upset and worried for you, for both of you. But I'm glad it's all working out for you."

"Be careful!" Lotor warned her. "Let's not jinx anything with that kind of talk."

"Lotor, I didn't know you were superstitious." Allura was surprised, and he shrugged.

"I'm usually not. But Sabbath and Romelle's road to finding each other was fraught with difficulty. And still is..."

"We won't let anyone keep us apart." Romelle said to that. "I refuse to let anyone, even my own blood interfere."

"You shouldn't turn your back on your family though." Sabbath protested, and Romelle glanced up at him.

"I won't. But..." And she looked equal parts sad and worried now. "But I may not have a choice in the matter. If they make me choose..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves with those kind of fears..." Allura suggest, as Sabbath began stroking Romelle's hair. "We can't know the future or their reactions until it happens."

"Good point." Lotor said, and noticed one of the castle servants approaching them. "Yes?"

"I bring a message from Coran." The man said, bowing to the three royals. "He wants you to come to his office at your earliest convenience. He's eager to know the details of just what went on between the princess and Sabbath."

"We'll be there shortly." Romelle said, and sighed after the servant had left them alone. "I'm not looking forward to his interrogation."

"We'll get through it." Sabbath was confidant, still petting Romelle's hair. "And we'll get through it together."

"Hey it won't just be you two!" Allura interjected herself into their private moment. "Lotor and I will be there to lend you support."

"Thanks cousin." Romelle smiled at her. "Well...no sense in putting it off any longer. Let's go."

Taking Allura's arm, Lotor led them across the bridge, the crowd almost gone except for a few people who still lingered. A few of them called out to the group, asking if Romelle was okay, and if she really was married to the Drule. Romelle assured them that she was on both accounts, the people reacting with surprise over the last one. Lotor hoped the castle gossips were already spreading the word, hoping that with the talk would come the reacceptance of the Drules. There had been a lot of damage done to Drule human relations, but if the people could see how Romelle had gotten over her own mistrust and fears to love Sabbath, then they would follow suit in trusting the Drule once more. And with that trust, they could get back to work on preparing for war, Lotor hoping the combination of Drule and human would prove an unstoppable force.

To Be Continued...

Just a small FYI. Next chapter will be a small time skip forward.

Michelle

KMS5665, yes...Nanny sure had a fit...though she kinda got broken by the end of it all. I can't remember if it's done with her knowledge or not (i.e. if COran wasn't slipping it into her tea) but she pretty much spends the rest of the fic on tranquilizers! XD

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, I'm glad you had a chance to catch up! Glad you enjoyed the scenes of Romelle and Sabbath growing closer together. They were a real pleasure to write for the most part. I think ROmelle and Sabbath became some of my favorite moments in the fic.

*giggles* The mirror sex! Hee! I don't know what came over me...I blame it on my Lotor muse getting jealous of Sabbath and Romelle. I'm glad you found it so hot, a dominanting Lotor sure can rock!

I'll try not to feel too bad about short chapters. I'm working on not letting the shortness get me down...with help of friends telling me size doesn't matter if it tells a good story. And right you are about the eloping comparison, since Romelle pretty muched said they are mated, it's like they did go off an elope as far as Nanny and the Arusians are concerned! And I too really enjoyed Lotor saying he didn't have time for their bullshit! XD

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! Glad you found it sexy and hot! And yes, Romelle noticed and feels badly for it now. So they made a lot of progress in those days of captivity. I'm glad you liked the interactions when Lotor found them. Hopefully the stuff when they get back to the castle reads good too!


	71. Chapter 71

She was watching her cousin pace, Romelle nervous and pale, her anxiety seeming to mount by the second. Romelle's fingers picked nervously at the front of her gown, and Allura feared the expensive and intricate pearl beading would come undone from the girl's fidgeting. She had already asked her cousin several times to have a seat, and each time Romelle had refused, continuing to walk about the receiving chamber, her long skirts dragging on the floor.

She, like Allura, was dressed in formal finery, the balls gowns chosen specifically for today's occasion. Romelle looked lovely in a pale, butter colored gown, brighter bits of yellow being the accent color. She'd be dazzling if she smiled, but Romelle seemed unable to manage more than a worried frown, the princess not looking forward to the day's events.

Or rather, Allura mused thoughtfully, the guests who were set to arrive at any moment. The castle was currently crowded with many new people, men and women invited from all over Arus, the nobility of the various kingdoms coming here to celebrate. It was Allura's long awaited birthday, and the castle had been transformed to celebrate such an auspicious occasion.

It wasn't just the ball room that had been decorated, enough time has passed that the clean up and repairs to the second floor were completed, the bedrooms now made available once more. Construction was currently mid way started on the third floor, though it had been stopped for the day's festivities. The castle was flying new flags, and displaying Allura's favorite colors, there was even a banner hanging over the castle's front doors.

And yet she wasn't feeling the festive mood, worried for her cousin, who fretted something awful the closer this day came to arriving. She had spent the last week watching Romelle grow quieter and quieter, the girl almost subdued from her normal boisterous personality. Only Sabbath seemed able to cheer up Romelle, but now it had gotten to the point that the girl couldn't take comfort from her own mate.

It all had to do with a guest in particular, Romelle's father and how he would react to the news of his daughter being mated to a Drule. A Drule she had ran away with, if their story was to be believed. Romelle had never said otherwise, but Allura knew that Sabbath had indeed kidnapped her. So did Lotor, and privately the two had discussed it, looking back with a kind of amazed wonderment that it had all worked out for Sabbath.

These past two weeks hadn't been easy for Romelle, not every one was accepting of her lies. Many people were upset she had done this, angry that she had caused them worry with this stunt. They didn't doubt her story, they believed too strongly that she wouldn't lie, and they wished that she had told someone of her plan to go on a private getaway with her Drule lover.

There was of course a few who thought it inappropriate for a young lady and a princess to run off with a man, thinking she set a bad example for the other women in the kingdom. Romelle didn't seem to care, almost defiant in response to this kind of negativity. Not even Nanny could bring Romelle's mood down, though in truth the woman hadn't had much to say.

In fact Nanny often went to lie down rather than confront Romelle. Something in her seemed to have broken that day when Romelle announced she was for all intents and purposes married to Sabbath. The older woman was as shocked as she was disappointed, and she had never quite forgiven Romelle for what she had done.

Allura often wonder if Coran wasn't plying her with sedatives, the girl unused to this subdued mood of Nanny's. Coran himself was a mystery as to what he believed, the man having questioned Romelle and Sabbath for hours on end before he was satisfied enough to leave the situation alone.

With Coran's acceptance of the story, the people gradually began to trust the Drules once more. And thus relationships between humans and Drules was almost back to what it had been, the two races getting along for the most part, working on the castle repairs, and preparing for the impending war. This birthday celebration was a rare moment of fun for the people, a moment of calm and joy before they had to get serious once more.

Only, Allura didn't think she could enjoy the party, at least not until things were resolved between Romelle and her father. Romelles' brothers were a lesser concern, Allura knowing she would have to win them over towards Sabbath as well. For once Allura was almost glad she didn't have any siblings, the girl not wanting to think what it would have been like to try and get them to accept Lotor!

"Where are they..." Romelle was heard muttering, fingers still twisting nervously at a large pearl on the lower part of her bodice. Allura nearly grimaced to see her do that, fearing it would twist off in her hands. "They should be here by now..."

"Calm down." Advised Allura, even as Romelle let out a strangled laugh. "I'm sure they are just delayed by traffic. The roads will be cluttered this day with all the guests that are coming." Romelle nodded, but didn't relax. "Romelle, please...have a seat..."

"I don't think I can be still for that long!" She exclaimed, and seemed to step even quicker. "Oh, I don't know how I can face them!"

"You'll do fine." Assured Allura, even though she had her own doubts. "But really, you need to be calm. If they see you like this, visibly vibrating with anxiety, they'll know something is up the minute they come through that door."

That seemed to get Romelle to stop in her tracks, the girl sighing. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Romelle, you're practically shaking!" Allura exclaimed, then gestured towards the empty seat besides her. "Please, sit. I will be here with you to lend you my support. And we can always call for Sabbath to be here as well."

"No. No...I need to do this without him. I think it will go better if they meet him after we talk. Oh, I hope they will be understanding!" She took a step towards the offered seat, chewing at her lip uncertainly. "I hope HE will understand..."

"Just...just don't get disappointed if it takes more than one talk to get him to that point." Allura told her, watching as Romelle sagged into the chair. "He might be upset at first...but he loves you, and I'm sure with time and patience, he'll come to understand and want what's best for you."

"I hope so..." Romelle was uncertain, and now her fingers fidgeted with the fringe of the chair's pillow. It was better than her playing with her dress, Allura relaxing slightly. There was a pause, and then Romelle shook her head, clutching at the pillow. "But what if you're wrong?"

"I..."

"What if he doesn't understand...what if he comes to hate me?" demanded Romelle, and for a second Allura thought she'd burst into tears.

"Oh Romelle...is that what you're worried about?" Her cousin gave a miserable looking nod, and Allura paused to choose her words carefully. "I'm sure he won't be like that. Your father is a good man, he can't possibly come to hate his own flesh and blood."

"But he's always been so concerned for his own kingdom..." Romelle whispered. "Always wanting what is best for it, even at the cost of his own children's desires. You know Avok is engaged to marry a woman he can't even stand? The same will probably happen to Bandor when he comes of age. Who knows who he's got his eye on for me! He'll be so let down by my choice..."

Allura was well familiar with the concept of a marrying for political gain, for making alliances through marriage that would somehow benefit the kingdom, either through power or money or both. She herself had expected to enter a loveless marriage, the very best she had thought to hope for was that she'd grow to love whomever her husband would be. Lotor had saved her from that, giving her the happy future Allura had thought might be denied to her.

"Yes, he may be disappointed..." Allura began, reaching over to pat Romelle's hand. "But he should be happy to know his daughter found love. That is the best thing we can hope for, for our loved ones. For them to love and be loved in return."

"I don't know about that..." A doubtful Romelle said with a sigh, leaving Allura unsure of how to reassure her.

"Here...I'll fix you a cup of tea." Allura rose from her seat, Romelle nodding her head.

"Thanks..."

Allura began preparing the drink, the kettle still piping hot as it sat on the table. As she began to pour the tea into a cup, a knock sounded on the door, the sound enough to startle Allura into spilling some of the drink.

"They're here!" gasped Romelle, practically leaping out of the chair. Allura was hurriedly mopping the spill with a napkin, chagrined to have not realized how nervous SHE was about this visit.

"Enter!" called out Allura, and a servant opened the door.

"Right this way please..." There was no need for formalities between them, they were all family here, the King striding forward with a jovial smile on his face. Romelle's father was a tall man, towering over the servant. His hair was a thick bush of red that was sliced with sliver. His beard was similarly colored, and his blues eyes were lit up with joy to see Romelle.

"Romelle! Allura!" The King said, coming over to hug each girl. Allura let out a nervous giggle, hugging him back as Avok and Bandor entered the room. Avok looked as handsome as ever, his face smooth, showing off a strong chin and sharp cheek bones. His hair was the same shade of red as his father's, but his eyes were green like his mother.

Bandor at 14 had yet to hit his growth spurt, looking so short next to the two men. His hair was more orange than red, and the curls were tight against his scalp. He lit up when he saw his sister, hurrying forward to fling himself into her arms. Romelle was almost absentminded as she hugged him, Bandor barely noticing as he began to talk her ear off.

"I missed you Romelle!" He exclaimed with excitement. "The castle is never the same when you go off to visit cousin Allura!"

"You know our sister can't stand our winters." Avok said, a hint of teasing to his voice. "She much prefers Altea's warmer temperatures."

"Avok." Bandor reluctantly pulled apart from his sister to let her get a hug from their older brother. "It's good to see you," Romelle told him, then forced a smile at them all. "Good to see you all."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you in one piece." Her father was saying. "When I heard the castle nearly succumbed to the attack by these Drules..." He trailed off with a shudder, his mouth frowning. "Distasteful business, these aliens."

"We saw a few Drule when we came into the castle." Bandor was excited. "They're so big! With muscles everywhere. They must be very strong."

"Not as strong as Avok I'll bet." The King proudly boasted. "I say they would be hard pressed to win in a fair fight against my son."

"I'd give them a right sound thrashing!" Avok said, smirking slightly. "If any of them get out of line, just tell me. I'll put them to rights straight away."

"Er..." Allura exchanged a look with Romelle. "That won't be necessary. These Drules are our allies..."

"I still can't believe you married one of them!" exclaimed Romelle's father. "What was Nanny and Coran thinking, letting you do that?"

"It wasn't their decision to make." Allura tried to keep from stiffening up at his comments, her voice holding ice to it. The King didn't seem to notice, shaking his head with a tsk.

"I'll never understand the impetuous of youth. But I understand at least it's a good alliance for Arus, provided your Drule wins against Doom."

"There is that to consider." Agreed Allura. "But honestly, I did not marry him from any political desire."

"Then why did you marry him Allura?" asked a curious Bandor, and she smiled.

"Because I love him." She explained. "Prince Lotor is a wonderful man, very kind and attentive. He's strong too, not just physically but of the heart as well. I couldn't have made a better choice for a husband."

"Hmmm..." To Bandor there was more interesting things than love. "So he's strong? I'd like to meet him then!"

"You will, I promise!" laughed Allura. "He'll be at the party, along with Sabbath."

"Sabbath? Whose Sabbath?" Bandor wanted to know, and Allura did a side long glance at Romelle.

"He's..." Romelle didn't seem ready to answer, Allura sighing. "He's a good friend of Lotor's. And a good soldier. He helped keep your sister safe during the invasion."

"Then we must thank him." Decided the King.

"Yes, that sounds good." Allura said, and glanced again at Romelle. She seemed tongue tied, her nerves rendering her speechless in the moment. "I think you'll be seeing a lot of Sabbath..." continued Allura, trying to ease her cousin into the conversation someway. "He's...sorta made it his personal mission to protect Romelle."

"Oh?" Avok arched a brow. "And why would he do that?"

"He's...he's very devoted to me you see..." Romelle suddenly blurted out, then turned red in the face.

"Ah, no doubt he's moved by your beauty!" Her father said, and Allura couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.

"Something like that..." stammered Romelle. Avok was staring at her, noting her red cheeks.

"Sister, are you ill? You looked a tad feverish."

"No, I'm fine." Romelle told him. "I just..."

"Just what?"

Romelle shook her head, changing whatever it was she had been about to see. "Just glad to see you. I was...worried you weren't coming."

"Wouldn't have missed this chance to see my favorite niece for the world!"

"Uncle, I'm your only niece." Allura pointed out with a laugh.

"Still, can't deny you're my favorite." He insisted. "Even if you chose to marry not of your own kind."

Allura's smile froze at that comment, she practically glared at Romelle's father. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said, bringing his hands up in a placating gesture. "Just I know it can't be easy, what with the cultural differances...and the savage nature of these aliens."

"Savage nature?" Allura sputtered, the King nodding.

"You know the stories, I'm sure. The Drules are a bloodthirsty lot, their tales of conquest known throughout the galaxies. I find it hard to believe such a race of barbarians could settle down with we peace loving humans."

"Love changes them." Romelle suddenly piped in, and Allura was grateful to hear her take an active part in the conversation. "And they're not all a bunch of blood thirsty savages. Some of them are quite kind...and caring...and very willing to help."

"Yes, but wasn't the majority of the Drules ones who fought against Arus?" Avok asked, and Romelle seemed to color red.

"Not all! Many turned against their King, siding with their crown prince."

"So a bunch of traitors are they?" inquired her father, and Romelle shook her head no.

"You're wrong! They're very loyal, to their prince, to their beliefs...to their mates. And if they hadn't turned traitor as you call it, Arus would have surely lost the war and been invaded."

"Mates?" Bandor's nose wrinkled. "What does mating have to do with anything? What does that even mean?"

"It has everything to do with it!" A distressed Romelle cried out, and Allura put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her through touch.

"Daughter, why are you getting so upset?" The King wanted to know. "Why do you make yourself such an ardent defender of these aliens?"

"Perhaps she's spent too much time around them." Suggested her brother, Avok. He was watching Romelle thoughtfully, but the girl seemed unable to compose herself for even a few seconds. "If we're not careful, next she might talk about being attracted to one!" The last was said teasingly, but Romelle blushed all the brighter, ducking her head downwards. A pause followed that display, and it was not lost on neither Avok nor his father, the reaction Romelle had had.

"Romelle! Do..don't tell me..." His sputtering trailed off with an awkward pause, Avok's eyes widening.

The King was quick to fill in the silence, a frown on his face. "You have not gotten attached to these Drule have you?" His eyes seemed to bore into Romelle, the girl fidgeting with her dress once more. "Oh Romelle!"

"His name is Sabbath..." She said quietly, then lifted her head to gaze almost defiantly at her father. "He is strong, patient, and kind. And I love him."

This wasn't how Allura expected the news to come out, but she supposed it was better than dancing around the topic, or avoiding it completely. Romelle needed to tell him, needed to let her family know, and make them understand about her situation.

"You love him?" The King's tone was scoffing, the man giving a shake of his head. "You are too young to even know what love is!"

"With all respect sir..." Allura interjected herself into the conversation before anyone else could. "Romelle is not that much younger than me. Are you saying I am too young to know and recognize the love I feel for my husband?" She arched an eyebrow, eyes challenging as she gazed at her uncle. The man grew flustered, realizing the mistake he had made in saying that.

"No...no, but you have a few months on Romelle. At your age, it makes all the difference in the world."

"You're wrong!" Romelle exclaimed. "I don't even need one more month to know my heart. To know what it wants and feels. I love Sabbath! I want to be with him always!"

"Romelle...daugher, you can't be serious..."

"Why not?" She demanded, and her hands stopped their nervous fidgeting. "I love him. He makes me feel whole, complete. I am loved in return, I know I will be happy with him!"

"This is your first love..."

"It's my only love!" Romelle insisted. "There will be no other for me...I can't imagine living without him!"

Her father seemed to be trying for patience, turning his eyes pleadingly to Allura. "Can't you talk to her?"

"Sorry...but I know and recognize this love your daughter speaks of. It's real, and it's not going away..." Allura said, and Romelle burst in.

"It's never going to go away!"

"How can you say that?" demanded her older brother. "How can you even know what this...this Sabbath feels for you is even real? He's a soldier for Gods sake. I'm sure he has women on every planet."

"You're wrong! Sabbath's not like that! He loves me...Allura, tell them!"

"Drules are very serious about love." Piped in Allura. "They don't toss that word around lightly, and they certainly don't go up to every woman they see, trying out such a claim."

"Hmph." The King snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you've probably never heard of the Drule's custom, their belief in love." Continued Allura, undettered by the disbelief on the King's face. "They each have one person, one love...a mate that they will recognize upon meeting. It's love at first sight for them, and they fall so utterly, with their soul and very being. All they want is to be loved in return, and they do anything for their mate."

"And you believe this nonsense?" demanded Avok, hands on his hips.

"Allura, is that why you married Lotor? Cause he's your mate?" Bandor asked, and his question seemed to remind everyone he was in the room.

"Yes, Bandor, that's why. Once I realized how deeply he loved me, it was impossible for me not to return his feelings."

"Avok, take your brother out of the room." Ordered the King. "I want to talk to your sister in private."

"But I..." Bandor began to protest, and Avok touched his head.

"Come on runt...I'll take you to meet some of these aliens up close." His eyes seemed to glint with malice, Avok smirking. "Maybe we'll even run into this Sabbath fellow and have a little chat."

"Don't you dare!" gasped Romelle, hand going up to her mouth to try and hide her horrified expression. "Do not even consider starting a fight with him!"

"Are you scared I'll hurt him?" Demanded Avok, still smirking.

"Not at all!" Her words made him scowl, though Allura knew Romelle didn't mean to insult him. "I'm afraid he'll accidentally hurt you when he tries to make you come to your senses!"

"We'll see about that!" Avok snapped, grabbing Bandor's arm, and dragging the excited boy out of the room. Bandor could be heard talking, right up until the door closed, asking if his brother was really going to fight a Drule.

"Allura...if you would..." The King was looking at her now, expecting something of her. "I'd like a moment with Romelle."

"I don't think that's wise." Allura said, refusing to leave. "I promised your daughter I would be here to lend my support..."

"And does that support entail helping to make me understand just what the hell is going on?" He demanded, words laced with some anger. She didn't flinch from his open show of animosity, Allura locking eyes with him.

"I will certainly try my best to do just that. Now please, sit. Both of you."

"I'd rather stand." The King said stiffly, and Romelle was nodding.

"Me too."

"Fine then." Allura sighed. She knew the polite thing would be to fix them both a cup of tea, but she didn't trust that the porcelain wouldn't end up smashed on the floor!

"So..." The King was staring at his daughter, but his question was directed to them both. "Someone make me understand."

"What more can I say?" Romelle asked quietly. "I'm in love...I'm happy...and if you cared about me..."

"IF?" He inquired sharply, and she nodded.

"If you care, if you love me even a little, you'd be happy for me!" Allura winced at her cousin's words, thinking emotional blackmail wasn't the best place to start.

"I don't know how you can doubt my love for you daughter! I suppose that's a thought that this Drule put in your head?"

"Sabbath never did anything like that!" Romelle protested. "It's a thought I've had on my own!" The King continued to frown, Allura stepping forward.

"It's true. I even heard him say she should not turn her back on her family."

"But I will if I have to!" Romelle seemed intent on making things worse, glaring back at her father.

"I will not let you choose this Drule over your own family!" The King snapped, and Romelle had an angry retort for him.

"That Drule has a name!"

"I don't care what he calls himself. This association between you two should have never happened!"

"Why?" questioned Romelle.

"Why?" The King blinked, his frown returning. "Because. You're a princess, and he's just a soldier from what I understand. Your cousin at least made a match that will gain Arus power and protection. What can this soldier do for you...? For our kingdom? Nothing, that's what!"

"I don't want to marry for political gain!"

"You won't marry anyone if you keep up this behavior! I'll shut you away in a convent if I have to!" threatened the King, and Allura gasped in dismay.

"You can't mean that!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Romelle was saying. "You can't control me, and you certainly can't make such decisions for me!"

"I can and I will!" The King and his daughter's voice were raising, each getting angrier by the minute. "If you marry, it will be a man of my choosing. One who will benefit our interests!"

"No!" Romelle shook her head. "No, I will not be like Avok. I will not be trapped into an unwanted, loveless marriage."

"You never used to think this way! You knew and accepted your role in kingdom politics!"

"Yes I knew...and yes maybe once I was reluctantly accepting of what you would force on me...But no more!" A glance at Romelle's face showed her blue eyes blazing, a fire lit within her. It seemed to exasperate her father, the man throwing up his arms in anger.

"Allura, talk some sense into your cousin!"

"I've never agreed with this loveless route we of the nobility have been forced into." Allura heard him scoff, the breath expelling with some force out of him. He looked almost disgusted with them both now, shaking his head fitfully. "My parents were fortunate. They loved one another. And I believe they would approve of my marrying for love..."

"At least you didn't marry beneath your station." Snapped the King.

"I don't want to be a princess anymore. Not if I can't love who I love!" Romelle cried out dramatically.

"Fine, you love him. But it will be a love that never goes beyond what you feel in your heart."

"What does that mean?" Romelle demanded, and the King gave her a cold smile.

"It'll be a love from afar, while you marry the man I pick out for you."

"NO!"

"YES!" He hissed, and Romelle shook her head, hair settling wildly about her.

"You're too late father!"

"Romelle..." Allura cried out a warning, thinking it wasn't the best time to reveal anything more about the nature of her cousin's relationship with Sabbath. "Don't!"

"Sabbath and I...we're already together!"

"WHAT?" He yelled, and though Romelle flinched, she was merciless as she continued.

"We're a mated pair. Do you know what that means? It means we are MARRIED according to Drule law."

"What? No..." The King's voice went from a roar to a whisper, his face paling.

"We've been married for a few weeks now..." continued Romelle, and Allura didn't know if she was brave or foolish in the moment. "Everyone in the castle knows...most accept my choice, why can't you?"

"What have you done?" He asked her, voice still a strangled whisper.

"I acted for love." Romelle said simply, and the King's face hardened.

"You little fool!"

"Father!" exclaimed Romelle, the King whirling to face the room's door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find this Drule of yours..." The King announced, already rushing out of the room. "And when I do, pray that I don't kill him!"

"NO!" Romelle was already running after him, hands hitching up her gown's skirts so that she didn't trip over the long hem. Allura would have sighed if not for how serious this had become, the princess rushing after her family, praying that there wouldn't be a scene, and knowing the chances of drama were high indeed.

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	72. Chapter 72

She couldn't help but flush in embarrassment at all the staring faces around them, people, both servants and the invited guests, stopping what they were doing to openly gape at the scene. Allura could hear the whispered start of speculating conversations, the nobles wondering what kind of scandal they were bearing witness to. And it was a scandal, perhaps of the worst kind, Romelle and her father making things far worse than it had to be.

Currently they were running through the castle, the spry king in the lead, the man red face and bellowing. "Where is he? Where is that Drule?"

Romelle trailed behind him by several feet, maintaining an awkward run in her heels as she chased after her father. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Allura brought up the rear, mortified and wishing she was anywhere but there. And yet she knew she couldn't just walk away, she had to try and play mediator between these two. "You both need to calm down!" She was saying, glad she had forgone shoes with a high heel. The last thing she needed was to twist an ankle chasing after her foolish family.

"I'll be calm when he's dead!" The King snapped, and Romelle cried out a horrified no.

"You're overreacting!" Allura hissed, well aware that many of the party guests were stepping out of the side chambers, eyes curious and missing not one moment of the exchange. "Both of you are!" The King stubbornly continued his aimless run, and Allura forced back a sigh. "You don't even know what he looks like! You'll never find him at this rate!"

That got the King to slow, the man turning to look at Allura. "Then help me." He said, angry and annoyed. "Take me to this man, this Drule who's trying to steal my daughter from me."

"He's not trying to take me from you!" protested Romelle, having slid to a grateful halt. "If anyone is going to drive me away from you, from our family, it will be you, father!"

The King opened his mouth to hiss out a retort, but Allura quickly stepped into the conversation. "She's right you know. This kind of behavior is not helping anyone."

"Then what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to feel?" demanded the King, and before Allura could answer, Romelle spoke.

"You could be happy for me!"

"Happy?" He said the word like it was an alien concept, than was shaking his head no. "I don't know what to feel, but happy is the furthest from the emotions I am capable in this moment."

"I understand it's a lot to take in...but running around aimlessly won't solve anything. You'll only create a bigger scandal." Allura pointed out, and the King stiffened, realizing there was far too many people around them in the hall. "Please...come back to the receiving room with me. Let us talk it out..."

The King exhaled slowly, then nodded. "Fine. It's best we have this conversation in private."

Allura didn't quite smile, relieved he seemed to be calming down. His color was certainly returning to normal, though his eyes still flashed with anger. Romelle wisely did not say anything, turning to walk back to the receiving room. But when they reached the door's threshold, she hesitated, seeming to not want to go inside.

"Cousin..."

"Romelle, why don't you go find Sabbath." Allura suggested, earning a surprised look from her cousin. "I'm sure he is eager to meet your father." She stepped closer to Romelle, voice lowered to a whisper. "I'll work on further calming your father down, so that they don't kill each other on sight."

"Thank you." A pale Romelle whispered, then offered her father a stiff bow. He looked surprised by her show of formality, but said nothing as she hurried off down the corridor.

Allura closed the door, and gazed at the King, who walked over to the room's large window. He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, just gazing out into the forest that bordered the castle's property. She held back a sigh, not sure what to say, and trying to gather her thoughts.

"I'm being foolish aren't I?" The King suddenly said, surprising Allura with his words.

"Pardon?" Allura walked towards the table where the tea kettle and porcelain cups lay. Enough time had passed by that the tea had cooled, and if Allura had thought the King in any mood to drink, she'd have sent a servant for a fresh pot.

"Reacting so strongly." He explained. "But still...I don't know how she expects me to act. She's dropped a bombshell on me...several. Bad enough she thinks she loves that alien, but to claim to be wed to him..."

Allura kept quiet, thinking it best not to try and explain it wasn't marriage like the humans had. It was something that was more binding, a union that could not be dissolved through any means. Not even death could end the bond between mated pairs, the surviving one soon following the one who had passed on to the next life.

"She's not thinking clearly, is she?" Her uncle continued with a sigh. "She's been dazzled by these aliens..."

"That's hardly the case." Allura said, and the King turned to look at her now. "Romelle has never been a staunch worth supporter of the Drule. You could say she's been one of the most ardent voices to speak against them. She's been downright hostile when it comes to the Drules...quick to remind us of their bad reputation, and war mongering ways."

"Then why?" The surprised King shook his head, correcting his words with a growl. "Then how could she have come to think she loves one of them?"

"The heart's ways are a mystery to us all." Allura shrugged. "It wasn't instantaneous for Romelle, the road for her coming to accept and love Sabbath in return was fraught with hardship...she fought him, fought the attraction between them, and truthfully I thought they'd never get together. Sometimes I'm still amazed at the change in my cousin."

"Change..." repeated the King, and Allura nodded.

"She's happy...truly happy now. But it's more than that, Sabbath makes her eyes sparkle, she enjoys life a lot more with him in it than out. She's no longer so angry..."

"I find that last one hard to believe." Snorted the King.

"She could have handled the conversation better." Admitted Allura, than fixed her uncle with a chiding look. "You both could have. You can't begin to imagine how nervous she's been, how worried she was over telling you about the love she found. Uncle...she wants your approval, she craves it. But in her nervous state, she's probably not thinking straight, maybe even subconsciously trying to sabotage things between you two. She's so sure you'll not give her your okay, that you'll come to hate her for falling in love, that it might be easier for Romelle if she forced a distance between you through her own actions rather than yours."

"I could never hate my daughter!" The King protested.

"But you can be disappointed in her, can't you?" Allura asked, and his silence was answer enough. "Please...before you judge her, before you judge them, try to get to know the man who has your daughter's heart. It won't cost you anything to speak with him, you might even gain understanding of your daughter's decision."

He seemed to be seriously thinking about it, nodding his head slowly. 'All right." Allura was instantly relieved, allowing a small smile to appear on her face. "What's this...this Sabbath like?"

"He's..." She paused, trying to think on how to describe Sabbath. "He's kind. Determined and patient, a very serious man. He's lightened up considerably now that your daughter no longer rejects him."

"Lightened up?" questioned the King, and she nodded.

"He was...well sad most of the time. Romelle's rejection was painful for him..." She didn't want to get into the intricacies of the mating bond just yet, thinking it might go easier on the King if he thought it as a love the way humans experienced it. "But he never gave up..."

"Stubborn eh?" grumbled the King.

"He'd have to be, considering the cold shoulder your daughter gave him for days on end." Allura told him, and saw the interest in the man's eyes.

"So how did it happen, if she was so intent on refusing his suit?"

"I'm not sure when it started...not really. She was aware of him yes...maybe that awareness was the key." Allura shrugged then, remembering how indifferent Romelle tried to play at being towards Sabbath. "But really, my guess would be when they were trapped during the castle's siege. They spent three days locked in a room together...opinions were bound to change, and feelings formed."

The King didn't exactly look thrilled at hearing his daughter had been trapped in a room with Sabbath, but at least he wasn't shouting. Or running out of the room, intent on bloody murder.

"I admit I missed some of their courtship, my own husband was injured fighting the commander of the invading forces. He got an infection from his injuries, and I was away from the castle, tending to him. But...something had changed between Romelle and Sabbath, I could sense that much when I returned to the castle a few days later. Although.." She was quick to add. "She was still resistant to the idea of being with him. You could say she fought until the bitter end, holding back her heart until she had no choice but to fall hopelessly in love with Sabbath."

"And this Sabbath.." The King began, not quite frowning as the room's door began to open. "Does he truly love my daughter in return?"

"Why don't you ask him that yourself?" Allura asked, as Romelle stepped inside the room, Sabbath on her arm. Romelle looked incredibly nervous, clinging to Sabbath for support as they walked towards her father. Sabbath's expression did not betray what he was feeling inside, the Drule serious, almost somber in the moment.

"Father..." Romelle stopped a few inches from her dad, and never letting go of Sabbath's arm, introduced him to the King. "This is Sabbath...my mate."

The King was without comment on her choice of words, staring steely eyed at the Drule. Even as tall as the King was, he had to crane his head back slightly to meet the eyes of Sabbath. "So...you are the one who has stolen my daughter's heart?"

"He's no thief..." protested Romelle. "I gave him my heart freely."

"I am honored to meet you." Sabbath said at last, and gave as best a bow as he could manage, considering Romelle was still clinging to him. The King seemed taken aback by Sabbath's show of respect, and Allura wondered what he had been expecting from the Drule.

"Well, he's respectful enough." Grunted the King, gesturing for Sabbath to straighten up from his bow. "I understand you love my daughter?"

"Yes, sir, I do." Sabbath answered. "I love her more than I could possibly say. I would do anything for her, anything at all."

"I wonder just how far that devotion would go." Mused the King, and Sabbath blinked, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Sir?"

"You would do what's best for her? No matter what it was?" Sabbath nodded, and the King nearly smiled then. "Even leave her life if it turned out she had better options?"

"Father..." Just one word, but it held a world of warning to it, Romelle starting to glare.

"Better options?" questioned Sabbath and the King nodded.

"You're a soldier, yes? You have neither status, money, nor power. What can you give my daughter? What life can you possibly hope to have with her? She's accustomed to the finer things in life, to the privileges wealth and her title gives her."

"I would not have my mate live in poverty." Sabbath said, his upset increasing. "And I am not without resources of my own."

"Oh?"

"I have saved up my money...saved up several years worth of salary, all on the hopes I would someday find my mate, and be able to provide for her. Yes, it might not be enough to have her live in the luxury she is used to, but she would never grow hungry, never want for much of anything with me." Sabbath told him, and the King turned surprised.

"You weren't expecting to live off her fortune?"

"No sir." Sabbath puffed out his chest, proud in the moment. "I take pleasure in being able to provide for her with money that I EARNED."

"And how will you continue to earn money?" The King asked, then tsked. "You're a soldier. You'll leave her behind to fight wars, you might even die and render her a young widow. I don't want my daughter to know that kind of heart break."

"That won't be a problem." Allura said quickly. "Mated Drules retire from the military. They go on to find other work. We're exploring several options for Sabbath even now, to find him the best employment possible here at the castle." She knew they were considering having Sabbath train the castle guards in the way of the Drule's fighting techniques, and Lotor was musing about other possibilities.

"I see." The King was grumbling, hardly reassured. "And what has my daughter told you about her options at home? Are you aware that she could marry a noble? Someone of rank that was the same or higher than hers? Someone who wouldn't have to scramble at the last minute to find new work in order to provide for her?"

"I am aware." Sabbath confirmed, his voice holding an odd sound to it. It was as though he was trying not to growl, Sabbath locking eyes with the King. "I am also aware that much of these...unions you would have her make, would be loveless matches based on the political needs of your kingdom. You'd barter her off to the highest bidder, one whose power could further help you secure your kingdom's peace."

"Yes...yes, I would." Agreed the King, bold as can be. "Marrying you does nothing for our kingdom...we neither gain power nor money. And there is a border war brimming, one she could stop if she were to marry into that kingdom's ruling family. But you care nothing for that, do you?"

"It's unfair and needlessly cruel to place the blame for this war of yours on her and on me." Sabbath no longer tried to contain his growl, his golden eyes flashing with anger. "I'm sure if you really wanted, you could talk with that other kingdom, negotiate a truce that didn't hinge on your daughter's hand. Yes, you might have to make some concessions to the other kingdom, but must you sacrifice your daughter's happiness as well?"

The king was left to blink owlishly, gazing back at Sabbath in surprise. Sabbath saw he had no answer to that, and strove forward, voice harsh. "She's lived a good portion of her years fearing to love. Did you know that?" The King shook his head no, still mute. "Romelle knew and feared what her future would be, who she would have to marry in order to make you happy, to keep the kingdom safe. It left her bitter and angry, her heart almost hopelessly closed off from the chance at love."

"Not closed off enough it seems." Muttered the King.

"Oh there was cracks in her defense." Agreed the Drule. "And I thank the Gods for that, for it allowed me the chance to win her love." He smiled at Romelle now, and she risked one back at him. "You know she has books? Dozens of them about love, which only goes to show how much Romelle has been craving for a love of her own! And you would deny her that? No! I cannot believe you would be so cruel to your own daughter. Sir, she's found love, she's found happiness with me. But I know she could be happier if you would just give us your approval."

"I don't know if I can." He said stiffly, then sighed. "At least not yet."

"Father?" There was a note of hope in Romelle's voice, the girl gazing at the king.

"What must I do then?" Sabbath asked, and the King hesitated, thinking about it.

"I want to get to know you." He said to all three's surprise. "I want to get to know the man my daughter has given her heart to. I want to see what she sees in you, to be able to be at ease with her choice. Will you give me that chance?"

"Of course." Came Sabbath's easy answer, earning a slight smile from the King.

"Then Allura...if you'll excuse us?" asked the King, glancing in her direction. "I know you have a party to attend to."

"Of course." Allura was relieved, hardly daring to imagine things could have gone as well as they were currently going. "I'll leave you to your privacy." She smiled at Romelle, who looked a little teary eyed. But if she was to cry, it would be from the hope she was feeling, the bit of happiness she had experienced from her father deciding to at least give Sababth a chance.

"I'll see you later then." Allura said, then headed for the door. She wouldn't fault them if they didn't show up at the party, Allura knowing they needed time to figure how they felt about each other. It might not be instantaneous, and it would take effort, but she felt that Romelle had a good chance of keeping both her father and Sabbath in her life. And that made Allura smile, glad for her cousin, and glad for the Drule.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! :D I'm glad you felt the tension. It was quite a situation that could have been made a lot worse by Nanny. Luckily that's one of the last outbursts (Might be the last I can't remember) since she spends the rest of the fic pretty much on sedatives. Romelle I think is better at standing up for herself to Nanny than Allura was, though Allura got better at it during the course of the fic.

As for the King (Who I couldn't rememner if they ever named in the show...and was too lazy to watch my tapes with his episode. So I avoided naming him, did you notice? XD) you can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Both he and his daughter are prone to overreacting. Though Sabbath would have easily wiped the floor with him. But the thing is, Sabbath would have been trying to behave and not hurt his mate's daddy! So It would have been an awful position for him. And next chapter Avok shakes hands with Lotor (or maybe it was Sabbath) and nearly gets his hand broken by trying to outsqueeze Lotor's grip! XD

Sythe, hello! Thank you for giving my fic a chance! Actually I think the Voltron fandom is pretty alive...we're just seperated into factions for which characters and pairings we like! I mean considering how old the show is, it's got quite a loyal following! And there's supposed to be a new cartoon coming out spring of 2011! So maybe there will be even more fans?


	73. Chapter 73

The birthday celebration was well into the midst of things, all the guests arrived, and standing with drinks in their hands. Music played loudly, a popular band of musicians invited from a town located two kingdoms away. So infectious was the happy music they played, that many couples were already dancing, the women's gowns flaring outwards to twirl about their bodies as they were spun about the floor.

A long row of banquets tables were pressed against two walls, a veritable feast laid out that might even give the gathered Drule's stomachs cause to pause. Colorful banners hung from the ceiling, spelling out Allura's name and age, congratulating her on her birthday. Confetti littered the floor, the colorful bits of paper had been released upon Lotor and Allura's entrance to the ball room. Balloons had also been released, and they floated up to the ceiling, hovering in place with their curled strings dangling downwards.

It was an all around festive feel to the party, everyone enjoying themselves. They celebrated not just Allura's birthday, but the victory Arus had had over Doom. The Arusians were very relieved to have retained their freedom, and except for some impolite staring on the part of some, the nobles for the most part welcomed the Drules who attended the party.

It was a nice mix of humans and Drules, the men and women under Lotor's command dressed in their formal uniforms, the generals and other high position officers proudly showing off their medals. Some of the guards had been replaced with Drule soldiers, Allura wanting to send a message that showed how much she trusted her husband's people.

Already the Drules and humans had mingled, the males flirting shamelessly with the Arusian females. There was even one or two males who eyed the two Drule females who were at the party, though none had gotten the courage to approach the women yet. Allura wondered if after a few more drinks, Duke Wellington would gain the courage needed to attempt to dance with one of the pretty Drule ladies.

In one corner, to the left of the platform the musicians performed on was the pile of presents that had been brought for Allura. Some of the gifts looked to be quite large in size, though Allura knew that the smaller packages might outdo them in the sheer amount of wealth and generosity displayed by their giver. It was almost embarrassing to think on how the nobles would try to curry favor with her by spending outlandish amounts of money on gifts.

It wasn't just with the gifts that they tried to score points with Allura, each person taking time to seek out an audience with Allura. She had exchanged more pleasantries than she could remember, and it was only on the dance floor, in her husband's arms, that she got a moment to herself. None of the men dared to approach and beg a dance from her, not with Lotor standing guard over his wife. It was one reason to be grateful for the intimidating qualities of the Drule, and Lotor's possessive instincts.

Lotor was not familiar with the Arusian's type of dancing, but he mimicked the movements that he saw the men do. Mostly he stood there, swaying with Allura in his arms, or twirling her in circles around him. She liked it better when he held her, Allura feeling safe in his arms, and enjoying the chance for a private conversation. Right now, she couldn't quite keep the worry off her face, even as she tried to enjoy the party. But it was difficult, nearly two hours had passed since she had left her cousin alone with Sabbath and her uncle.

"You don't think they're killing each other, do you?" Allura asked, anxious and fearing the worse. Lotor tried to be reassuring, though his choice in words left much to be desired.

"Of course not." He said, holding her close as he swayed to the drummer's beat. "We'd have heard Romelle's shrieks by now if that was the case."

"I doubt we could hear much of anything over this music..." Allura grumbled, and Lotor smiled.

"Drules have excellent hearing my love." He spun them both in a circle, Allura's gown flaring out. "Relax...I'm sure they're just talking. Besides, Sabbath wouldn't hurt the King. He loves your cousin too much to cause her distress in that manner."

"But...if he holds back, won't that leave an opening for the King to hurt him?" fretted Allura, watching as Lotor shook his head no.

"I said he'd hold back, not that he'd disable himself completely to fall victim to an attack. He'll neither harm nor be harmed if a fight breaks out."

"I hope so..." Allura murmured, and Lotor hugged her close.

"I know what I'm saying. Sabbath is first and foremost a Drule warrior. And that means he understand the intricacies of fighting, be it large scale battles, or one man fights. He'll easily be able to turn a bad situation good, should the old King try anything violent."

"He's not THAT old you know." Allura said. "He's only about five years older than the age my father would have been. Plus he keeps himself in good shape...for a man his age that is."

"Old or not, I doubt he'd be a match for a Drule." Lotor retorted with a laugh. That laugh sent nice shivers down her spine, sounding as though it promised wicked delights. She saw several women turn Lotor's way, appraising looks in their eyes, which made Allura's possessiveness flare. This time it was she that hugged Lotor, and though her face remained smiling, her message of possession was clear, the women looking away.

"You haven't met my cousin Avok yet, have you?" Allura asked this though she already knew the answer. "His opinion is very different from yours."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Both he and the King both seem to think a Drule would not be able to win in a fair fight against one of Avok's strength." Allura explained, remembering how eager Avok had seemed to fight a Drule.

"Ha! I'll give him points for boldness, but not much else." Lotor said, smirking. "Fair or not, a Drule would easily trounce a human. We're simply outmatched on the scale of strength."

"What about skill?" Allura asked, spinning around in Lotor's arms. "Does skill count for anything against a Drule?"

"Oh yes, there is that to consider." Agreed Lotor. "But really Allura...in a fight of fists or sword, strength and stamina rule. I'd wager a lot of money that your cousin Avok would tire out long before any Drule he fought against would." He chuckled then. "Can't stab a winning blow if you're arm is too tired to lift the sword!"

"I think Avok would still try." Allura mused with a sigh. "He stubbornly believes he's the superior fighter, no matter who his opponent is."

"That's an attitude that's bound to get him hurt..." Lotor noted, the song drifting into it's final notes. "Are you perhaps worried he'll challenge Sabbath?"

"A little, yes..." Allura admitted, as the dancers broke out into applause, thanking the musicians for their wonderful songs. "Sabbath has enough to worry about dealing with Romelle's father. He doesn't need an arrogant, over protective brother thrown into the mix."

"Hmm." Lotor was thoughtful, holding her in place on the dance floor as a new song sounded. She could see people waiting impatiently on the sidelines, the men and women eager to talk to their ruler, but Allura was in no rush to approach them. "Which one is he again?"

She turned to find Avok, spying him standing near one of the banquet tables. He was trying to chat up a girl in red, and it was when the woman turned to flash more than the profile of her face, that Allura realized it was Kyrie. "He's over there." Allura said, doing a subtle nod in Avok's direction.

Lotor looked and chuckled. "I doubt he will have much luck with that one. Heh. Your friends are very much enamored of my soldiers, especially that Gloria."

Allura tried not to giggle, and failed, wondering how Avok's ego would take it to know a Drule held more fascination for Kyrie than a prince did. "Come, I'll introduce you." Allura said, and stepped out of Lotor's embrace. But she didn't let go of his arm, walking across the floor towards the banquet tables. Several people tried to make eye contact with her, hoping to gain her attention, but she pretended not to notice. She knew they wouldn't dare approach her once she was engaged with talk to another person, though they would grumble and huff angrily about waiting their turn.

"Avok." Allura said, a smile lighting up her features. Kyrie glanced her way, and looked relieved for the interruption from the prince's flirtation. "Kyrie." She nodded at the girl, then was presenting Lotor for Avok's inspection. "You two haven't been introduced. This is..."

"Prince Lotor, yes I figured as much." Avok interrupted her, giving Lotor the once over with his gaze. He didn't look overly impressed, and Allura thought his interruption down right rude.

Lotor seemed intent on not noticing, the Drule thrusting out his hand to Avok. The prince eyed Lotor's hand for a moment, distrust evident in his eyes. Then he was reaching forward, grasping hold of Lotor's hand, a competitive look in his eyes. Allura couldn't have known in that moment that a challenge had been issued, one Lotor was more than willing to accept.

The two princes smiled at each other, and continued to grip each other's hands. Lotor's face showed no sign of strain, his smile pleasant as he held onto Avok's hand. Avok's arm tensed up, and his smile began to falter, a tense look of concentration showing in his eyes. They continued to hold hands for several more moments, nearly a minute passing before Avok let out a colorful curse, and jerked back his hand. It was then Allura realized they had been testing the strength of each other's grip, Avok's hand nearly being crushed by Lotor's.

"Damn but you have a strong grip!" Avok exclaimed, wincing as he shook out his hand in an attempt to get the feeling back into it. "Are all Drule like you?"

"Oh no." Lotor's answer seemed to relive Avok. It was relief that lasted only a second, as Lotor said without batting an eye. "The full breeds are much stronger."

"Stronger?" Avok looked shocked to hear that, and Allura nearly giggled at the expression on his face.

"Yes." Continued Lotor, a bland smile on his face. "It's the human blood in we half breeds that weaken us so."

That angered Avok, the prince taking a step towards Lotor before he thought better of it. "Now see here...!" The prince growled, forming fists in his hands. "Are you implying humans are weak?"

"Oh my, is that what I said?" Lotor appeared to be purposefully goading her cousin, and Allura wondered the reason behind his instant dislike of Avok.

"Yes, I believe you did." Avok hissed, and Lotor smirked, flashing his fangs in the process.

"I meant no insult. I'm just stating what is fact for us Drule. Any children Allura and I have will merely possesse a third of a full blooded Drule's strength. They'll still be Drule enough to beat a human, fair fight or not."

Avok was trying not to scowl, eyes narrowed as he glanced between Allura and her husband. "Did you tell him what I said in the receiving room?"

"I might have made mention of your interest in fighting a Drule." Allura admitted, wondering why she felt sheepish in the moment. "But I only said it because I was concerned about you."

"More likely you were concerned about my sister's Drule lover." Spat Avok, and then he glared at Lotor. "Is Sabbath a half breed like you?"

"He is." Answered Lotor. "He's a vetran survivor of several wars...not easy pickings for an inexperienced boy."

"Inexperienced boy?" sputtered Avok, growing angrier. "I'll have you know I've trained with the best soldiers my kingdom has to offer."

"But have you ever really fought a man who wasn't being paid to teach you?" inquired Lotor. "Have you ever fought in an actual war? I have, and so has Sabbath. We've made it a habit of trouncing spoiled royals who think they know how to fight..."

"Lotor, that's enough." Allura said, watching as her cousin's face turned red. "Avok, calm down. Lotor means well, really. He's just trying to warn you off a fight where you might get hurt." She flashed a stern look at her husband. "Although his methods could have been a little less...insulting."

"Hmph." Avok grumbled then. "So far my opinion of Drules in general have not been favorable. I really don't know how the people of this castle can think so highly of our new allies."

"Well that's the key word." Kyrie spoke up, a drink in her hand. "They're our allies, and really, aside from helping us fight back the invading forces of King Zarkon, they've proven to be great friends. Loyal and helpful. They've been working on the castle repairs, something they did not have to do. And they're even teaching our soldiers how to fight, and revealing Drule military secrets. And for a race that has such a fiercesome reputation, the Drules I've met have really been quite nice to me and the other girls."

"My lady, you are too kind." Praised Lotor, his voice purring out his approval. She blushed at that, and quickly busied herself with her drink.

"Just telling the truth, is all."

"So..." Avok's lips had pursed together, giving him the look as though he had tasted something sour. "If you're all so kind and nice, why have your people conquered so many?"

"It was the will of our King." Lotor quickly replied. "I can assure you, that when we over throw that despotic father of mine, the galaxy will be safe from Drule threat once more."

"I'll believe that when it happens." Scoffed Avok.

"Some people aren't content to believe unless the truth is right there before them." Lotor retorted, Allura turning to glance around the room.

"Where is your brother?" She asked. "Where is Bandor? I haven't seen him since your arrival earlier."

"Oh he's around here somewhere." Avok gave an airy shrug of his shoulders. "I believe the Duchess of Fergusigh's daughter is here. She's about the age of Bandor, and you know how children like to hang around those people that are close to their age."

"It was my understanding that Bandor was nearly a man." Lotor frowned. "Is he not about fourteen years of age?"

"Still a child as far we humans are concerned." Avok eyed him coldly. "I bet you Drule are already killing at that age."

"Something like that." Lotor agreed, hardly put off by the implied insult.

"It doesn't bother you?" Avok asked, looking at Allura. "That your children may be expected to follow in the Drule way?"

"Children are still a long way off in our future." Allura replied. "Although we will be raising them with the best of both worlds. It might prove challenging, but I think it's worthwhile to let our sons or daughters know of both of their heritage's."

"Hmmph. Sounds like a lot of..." Avok's words were lost to the sound of a trumpet playing, a servant heralding the arrival of three latecomers to the party. Allura's group was already turning, spying Romelle walking into the ball room, holding Sabbath's hand, and gripping her father's arm. Allura smiled, relief in her eyes, as she witnessed the three's entrance. Neither man was bloody nor bruised, and though the King's smile was strained, he no longer looked so hostile.

"What in blazes is going on?" She heard Avok demand from behind her.

"It seems your father has made peace with his daughter's situation." Answered Lotor, his voice sounding pleased.

"That is a relief." Commented Kyrie. "I know the princess was ever so worried about how her father would handle her being mated."

"I don't believe it." Avok was saying. "He can't be accepting of this...it has to be a trick!"

"Sometimes there's nothing more to a situation than what you see." Allura told him. She took Lotor's arm, already tugging him across the floor, intent on meeting up with Romelle and her two escorts. Allura knew she was smiling, and Romelle grinned back at her, giving the slightest of nods that hinted that everything would be okay.

"Uncle." Allura drew Lotor forward, suddenly feeling nervous. She knew her nerves could not compare to the feelings Romelle must have had in introducing Sabbath to her father. "This is my husband, Lotor."

"It is an honor to meet you." Lotor said, and inclined his head in a bow.

"Likewise, I'm sure." The King mimicked Lotor's bow, the two royals paying the proper amount of respect to each other.

"We were just talking with Avok." Allura was saying to Romelle. "It was...an interesting conversation."

"It's the day for interesting conversations." Noted Sabbath, face masked in seriousness. "But I've come away from them hopeful for the future."

"We all have." Added Romelle, and she risked a smile at her father who was talking to Lotor.

"Do you think Allura's parents would have approved of me?" He was asking the King, who paused to think about it.

"I can't say I know my brother's mind, but after all you've done for his daughter and the planet, I think he'd be well on his way to liking you." Lotor smiled at that, as though relieved to hear those words.

"Romelle! Allura!" Bandor's voice, the boy drawing closer, a girl his age following on his heels. Both teens drew to a halt a few feet away, seeming intimidated at the sight of the two Drules.

"Bandor..." Romelle smiled at her younger brother, inviting him closer. He shook his head, his eyes wide as he took turns staring at Lotor and Sabbath. "Come meet Sabbath."

"Are you the Drule whose going to take my sister away?" The boy asked, and Romelle blushed.

"Bandor! Where did you hear such a thing?"

"From Avok." He promptly replied, and the prince was walking their way, drink in hand.

"Well, he's wrong...Sabbath isn't going to take me away from you, or anyone in our family." Romelle answered, and Sabbath let go of her hand to approach Bandor.

"Hello there, your highness." He said, and gave a proper bow. Bandor looked surprised at that, staring up at the Drule. "I am honored to meet you." He held out his hand, which Bandor nervously took. The boy couldn't even wrap his fingers around the whole hand, and he let out a loud exclamation.

"Everything about you is so big! I bet you could kill a man with hands like these!" Nervous laughter followed Bandor's words, the boy looking confused to hear it. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"I have." Admitted Sabbath. "I've had to fight for my world, under my King's orders. Sometimes it involved nasty business, and people had to die."

"Cool!" exclaimed Bandor, grinning. "Do you have one of those swords that glow? I think they're wicked awesome!"

Avok didn't look pleased at how interested Bandor seemed in Sabbath, the man scowling from behind the young prince. Sabbath met his gaze, and gave another bow, having guessed who Avok was due to his resemblance to the King. "Prince Avok. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, but Avok ignored it, staring at him.

"I'm surprised your in one piece." He said, then glanced at his father who looked embarrassed. "I thought for sure father would put you in your place, or at least drive you off from Romelle's side. What happened? Did you two make peace?"

"Not quite." Muttered the King. "We are working with a common ground."

"And that is?" demanded Avok, and Sabbath answered.

"Your sister's happiness."

"Hmph!" Avok seemed jealous at that, and Allura could guess why. It must hurt to think he was being forced to marry a woman he did not even like, when his sister could be given a chance to marry for love. She wondered what would happen to Avok, if he would insist on being allowed a chance to marry for love upon seeing his father cease fighting Romelle's decision to be with Sabbath.

"It's very important to me." Continued Sabbath, then glanced at the King. "To both of us. We want Romelle to be happy, loved, safe and take care of."

"And you think you can do all that?" challenged Avok, and Sabbath nodded.

"I believe I can."

Avok opened his mouth to retort, but it was lost before being uttered, a servant bursting into the room. Her eyes were wild, her face flushed as she lunged in the direction of Allura's family. "Princess Allura! Prince Lotor...it's terrible..."

"Shh...what is it?" Allura asked, trying to get the woman to calm down and lower her voice. But the maid was too upset, too panicked to realize what Allura was trying to do, practically shouting out her words for the whole party to hear.

"It's the Drules!" She said, and Lotor grew even more alert.

"What about the Drules?"

"There is a whole fleet of them hovering in Arusian airspace!" All around them gasps and cries were heard, people already starting to panic. Allura glanced at Lotor, and saw his troubled frown, the prince surely not knowing where these Drules had come from. To the left of them, General Pardust was hurrying towards her family, intent on discussing the situation with Lotor. Allura herself didn't know what to make of this, and she could only pray that it didn't mean Zarkon had come to attack Arus once more.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle


	74. Chapter 74

He had left the ball room shortly after the servant's hysterical announcement, the woman's words playing a huge part in upsetting his mate's guests. They didn't know what was going on, and only grew more panicked when they realized Lotor and the other Drules were just as clueless as they were. Allura had tried to alleviate their fears, but in the end she had had to bow out, hurrying after Lotor and General Pardust.

That left Romelle and her family in charge of the situation in the ball room, the royals trying their best to calm down the worried nobles. Lotor knew what they must be thinking for he feared the same thing, the prince wondering if there was a spy amongst them. A spy who had contacted Zarkon, and told him of this gathering, and how it would be plum pickings for an attack with all the important nobility of Arus gathered in one spot.

With one lucky strike, Zarkon's attack could wipe out the entire ruling class of Arus, leaving the people to panic and be without their leaders. This couldn't be allowed, Lotor and Pardust breaking into a run, Allura panting to keep up with the two Drule's fast pace. She was still trailing behind even after they burst into the castle command center, the people there at their stations, monitoring the situation.

"What's the situation?" Lotor demanded, looking around for the human in charge. With Coran at the party, it was currently an older woman who was maintaining control inside the command center.

"Your highnesses..." Her face was grave as she gestured at the screen. He could see the large fleet of ships, nearly sixty in all. And that was before they released their fighter craft, Lotor knowing each carrier ship could hold several dozen of the smaller ships. "They just appeared over Arus. We had no advance warning of their approach. One minute there was nothing...and then there they were."

"Cloaking devices." Pardust grumbled. "More advanced than what we have available to us on Arus."

"We'll have to fix that over sight in the future..." Lotor said, and frowned when one of the technicians moaned.

"We might not even have a future!"

"Be quite Brahms!" snapped Coran's replacement. "Talk like that is demoralizing."

"But it's true!" Brahms insisted. "We haven't had enough time to prepare for another war, most of the Drule ships are still on the moon, being repaired. Our own forces were badly damaged during the war...we haven't recovered from all the losses..."

"Either be quiet, or leave the room!" Snapped Lotor with an angry growl. He would not tolerate this human spouting off fears that would upset the rest of the people in the room. Brahms seemed suitably cowed into silence, keeping his fear stricken face turned towards his computer monitor.

"I've taken the liberty of mobilizing the Voltron force." The woman was saying. "The lions are primed to encounter the Drule fleet within ten minutes time."

"Dorina, thank you." Allura said, nodding to the woman. "That was good thinking."

"Have we made contact with the fleet?" Pardust was asking, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes, I want to know what they have to say for themselves."

"We've been trying, but we haven't stumbled upon their radio frequency yet." Admitted a different technician. Lotor and Pardust exchanged looks, and then the General was stepping over to the technician's side, rattling off numbers to try.

"What do they want Lotor?" Allura was besides him now, touching his arm. He looked at her, and saw her worried she was. "Is it your father? Is war upon us already?"

"I don't know." Lotor admitted, patting her hand with his bandaged one. His hand was still healing, and he was enduring several hours a day of physical therapy to ensure he retained good use of that hand. "However, if it was my father, no doubt he or his cronies would already be contacting us to gloat and shout out threats."

"So it's a good thing they've maintained radio silence..." Allura murmured, and Lotor nodded.

"It couldn't be someone from one of the houses that we ransomed off men too..." Pardust was saying, and glanced Lotor's way. "Could it?"

Lotor shrugged. "Who knows. I wouldn't put it past the insulted parties to come seeking revenge, but really I'd expect them to throw their lot in with my father, rather than come here on a solo mission."

"Yeah..." Pardust turned his attention back to the computer screen, suggesting more of the commonly used radio channels the Drule military favored. Lotor held onto Allura's hand, but stared at the monitors, watching the blips that were the lions as they drew closer and closer to the fleet. Neither side opened fire, nor did the fleet release their star cutters, which Lotor thought as strange as it was promising.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the airwaves, speaking in Drule, General Pardust having succeeded in finding the correct contact number for the fleet. Lotor could hear other voices speaking in the background, reading off monitors or relaying orders.

"This is Prince Lotor." He announced, switching to Drule. "Stand your ships down, and identify yourselves at once!"

There was a hesitation, and then another voice spoke, one that was overly familiar to Lotor, to the point he found himself smiling. "Can we get a visual on them?" The other voice asked, and then Dorina was calling out.

"We're receiving a live feed transmission from one of the Drule ships!"

"Put it on the screen!" Allura ordered, and a technician hurried to do just that. Lotor didn't need the visual confirmation, but he was glad to see the face of his friend Cossack all the same.

"Cossack!" Lotor said, knowing he was grinning like a fool. "You old devil! Giving us a scare like that!"

"Sorry prince, didn't mean to cause you any worry." Cossack was also grinning, almost sheepish in the moment.

"Worried, who was worried?" Lotor asked, even as Allura began tugging on his arm.

"Lotor, what's going on?" She asked, and he switched to basic.

"Allura, beloved...this is my old friend Cossack." He nodded at the screen. "Cossack, this is..."

"Your mate." Cossack said, in heavily accented basic. "I'm pleased to meet the little lady that stole our prince's heart."

She started to blush, Allura stammering. "It was more that Lotor stole my heart than the other way around..."

"It was a mutual theft." Lotor decided, and Cossack was laughing.

"Princess, if you knew how against love and mating Lotor was before he met you, you'd know how thoroughly you captured his heart." That only made Allura blush harder, Cossack grinning to see it.

"What are you doing here commander?" General Pardust demanded, and Cossack sobered some.

"That's former commander." Cossack reminded them. "I haven't held a military post since mating with my Milleenia." A fond look was in his eyes, Cossack gazing off at someone past the view screen. Lotor had a sneaking suspicion Milleenia was present onboard the command deck of Cossck's ship, something that didn't surprise him all that much. Cossack would have insisted on traveling with his princess, if only so that mates would not go through the hardships of a long separation.

"Anyway, I-we thought we'd come for a visit." Cossack continued. "And make sure my mother in law, Merla upheld her promise of ships and men." His grin widened. "I hope you got room down in the castle, cause I have thirty-thousand Drules eager to disembark."

"Thirty-thousand Drules?" sputtered Pardust, and even Lotor was amazed. This was more than the promised number Queen Merla had agreed to give.

"Cossack, did you do some arm twisting on your mate's mother?" Lotor asked, and Cossack just smiled.

"Voltron force within attacking range, and awaiting your orders." Dorina reminded them.

"Tell them to stand down." Advised Allura. "Let them know that thankfully it was a false alarm. These are friends who are arriving, not enemies."

"Will do." Dorina said, already relaying the order to Keith.

"I hope we didn't cause too much trouble..." Cossack was saying, and Lotor smirked.

"You may have, just a little." Lotor glanced at Dorina. "What's the ETA on the fleet's landing?"

"Less than forty-five minutes." She answered, expression still so serious. "I don't know where we're going to fit all those ships..."

"We'll manage." Allura said, and Lotor nodded.

"That we will. And until then, we have a party to get back to."

"Party? Am I interrupting something?" Cossack asked, and Lotor wound an arm around Allura's waist.

"It's my mate's birthday today."

"Well, happy birthday, your highness!" exclaimed Cossack, and she smiled.

"Thank you Cossack. I look forward to seeing you on the ground."

"Same here." He answered, and then the transmission was cut short. Lotor looked to General Pardust, who still wore a frown.

"Think you can handle things here?" He asked the General, who nodded.

"Of course!"

"Then excuse us. We need to get back to the party, and assure the guests the planet is not about to become a war ground." Lotor said, and led Allura out of the command center. There were guards out in the hall, some were still red faced and panting from the run over here from the ball room. They tried to look alert, but their harsh breathing ruined the effect.

"It's all right." Allura assured them. "We have nothing to worry about on this day." She glanced at Lotor, and smiled. "Isn't that right my love?"

He took a moment to revel in her calling him that in front of such a large group of humans, then nodded. "It's the support we've been waiting for." He said out loud. "Soldiers, ships, weapons..." He couldn't resist spinning Allura around, Lotor listening to her gasp. "Money. It's becoming a reality Allura. We're becoming a viable contender against my father's forces."

"And more will come, won't they?" Allura asked, as Lotor set her back down on the floor. "We'll have so many soldiers, we won't know what to do with them all!"

"Yes!" Lotor laughed. "And more importantly, my father won't know what hits him when he sees the size of our might." She took his arm, clinging close to him as they began to walk back to the ball room. He knew they should hurry, if only to alleviate the fears of Allura's guests, and yet neither of them seemed to be rushing.

"So who is this former commander?" Allura asked, eyes alight with curiosity. "I take it Cossack is a friend of yours?"

"A very good friend." Lotor assured her. "I've known him for years, since just before the start of my military career. We were in the same class at the Drule academy."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't a school in the conventional sense. It was more about turning us into good soldiers." Explained Lotor. "We learned discipline, and how to fight...it made us into the soldiers we are today."

"And Cossack gave up his command post when he found his mate?" Allura asked, and Lotor nodded.

"It's the expected course of action. Mated Drules don't last long in the military..." Lotor sighed then, thinking of the trouble he would have being away from Allura when he had to leave to lead the attack against Doom. "It's too much you see...the separation between mates, the fear and uncertainty they experience over the soldier's life expectancy. And if the one should die..."

"The other would follow..." Allura whispered, her hold tightening in distress.

Lotor didn't want her upset, the prince trying to think of how to distract her from the valid worries she had for him. "Cossack used to be like me...maybe even worse than me." Lotor chuckled, sheepish. "He was a right terror on the battlefield, and a steady hand when it came to torture and cruelty. I dare say if he hadn't met the Queen's daughter, we'd be on opposing sides right about now..."

"Queen? His mate is royalty?" Allura questioned, eyes curious.

"Well, yes. Milleenia is one of the many daughters Queen Merla has given birth to. And let me just say Merla was livid to think a commoner like Cossack was the mate of one of her daughters." He smirked then. "But there was nothing she could do to stop the union from happening, their genes called to each other...I used to think they were sickening, always with the public displays of affection, unable to keep their hands off each other. No doubt Merla felt the same way, though I wonder if she's had time to make peace with the notion of Cossack as a son in law."

"She didn't try to stop the match from happening?"

"What could she have done?" Lotor scoffed. "We Drule all understand the impossible to resist pull one's mate has on the other one." He paused, thinking of his father then, and scowling. "Well, most Drule anyway. Merla would have made her daughter absolutely miserable if she tried to stop them from being together...and all for such a stupid reason."

"Some of us take rank more seriously than others." Allura was surely thinking of Romelle's father then, her face holding a sad little smile.

"I don't know what is it, that makes us Drule orientate on just one person. But that thing, that magic, that instinct, doesn't care about rank, doesn't give a damn about one's status. It would be wrong to keep a mated pair apart simply cause one lacks the proper birthright." Grumbled Lotor.

"Yes, I agree." Allura said with a sigh. "I guess Drule are more accepting of the mating bond, even if they sometimes don't like who that bond ties their children to. It sounds like this Queen could only grumble out protests, but didn't really try to interfere...I think my uncle could learn much from her, and maybe he'd stop stressing so much about Sabbath and his lack of a title to his name."

"Sabbath doesn't need a title to be a person of value." Lotor pointed out, and Allura nodded.

"I just wish the King and Avok would realize that, and quickly!" They were almost to the ball room now, and even out in the hall they could hear the murmur of the gathered guests. No music played, the voices carrying, a consistent hum of conversation. Lotor could pick up fragment of sentences, listening to the fear the people were expressing.

"Come Allura...it's time we tell your party guests just what we know." Lotor said, leading her into the ball room. Immediately they were bombarded with questions, people surrounding them, eyes panicked and wild.

"Your highness! What's our status? Are we under attack?"

"Will the Voltron Force and our ships be enough to stop the Drule fleet?" Another was shouting.

"We should start evacuating the castle at once!" A woman cried out, and answering cheers were raised.

"It can't be safe to stay here!"

"You're highness we must leave!"

"Everyone calm down!" Lotor raised his voice, almost shouting to be heard over the people's worries. The people didn't quiet immediately, voices grumbling, or speaking fearfully.

"Yes, please." Allura said, taking the time to meet each person's gaze. "You have nothing to fear. The fleet that was spotted over Arus is not an enemy of ours."

"If not an enemy, then why are they here?" demanded Duke Wellington, a slight drunken slur to his words.

"It's reinforcements for our military." Allura explained. "Those ships bring soldiers, roughly thirty-thousand of them, all eager to help Prince Lotor take the throne from his father."

"They bring money and weapons, and technology that will be of use to Arus." added Lotor. "This is something we should celebrate, not fear." He said, noting the people still looked so uncertain.

"I won't ask you to remain here if you feel uncomfortable." Allura began. "You're free to leave at any time. But I hope you'll stay, and help me celebrate not only my birthday, but the fact that we are one step closer to ensuring that Arus remains free, and the galaxy becomes safe from Zarkon's tyranny."

Lotor was pleased to note that no one too a step towards the exit, the people nervous but choosing to remain at the party. They drifted deeper into the ball room, separating into small groups that were surely discussing the current situation and what little they knew about it. Soon the musicians began to play their instruments, and though the room filled with their lively music, no one was encouraged enough to dance.

Still Allura looked satisfied, gazing about the room at her subjects. "They were able to control their panic and fear." She said it softly, so that only Lotor could hear her. "I'm proud of them."

Lotor knew they were lucky to have avoided a riot, the prince coming up behind Allura to hug her. She leaned into his embrace, allowing Lotor to rest his chin on top of her head. It was in this pose that Sabbath and Romelle approached them, the princess' family close behind the pair.

"Is it true?" The King was whispering. "It's not just a story you made up to calm everyone down?"

"I wouldn't lie! Not about something like that!" Allura exclaimed, insulted.

"Forgive me Allura. I meant no offense." The King apologized.

"Am I really going to get to see a Drule army?" Bandor was asking Sabbath, who glanced at Lotor. The prince nodded, leaving Sabbath to answer.

"Yes. If your father will allow it, I will take you to watch one of their practice drills. Perhaps we could even go aboard one of the ships..."

Bandor's eyes were like two saucer plates, so wide with excitement. "Oh please father! Please say yes!"

"I'll think about it." The King was gruff in response to his son's begging.

"I'd like to go to." Avok said, and everyone turned to him in surprise. "What?" he asked, sounding defensive. "I'm always interested in learning new fighting techniques."

"Just so long as you don't go needlessly challenging every Drule you meet, I don't see why not." Lotor told him, and Avok flushed in embarrassment.

"I wasn't intending to do that." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm just relieved it's friends not enemies that arrived today." Romelle said, then shook her head. "Still...it gives us something to think about. War can't be that far off especially now that our numbers are increasing."

"We'll have to make our move soon..." Sabbath pointed out. "Especially if we are to keep the fighting from touching Arus."

Lotor didn't need the reminder that time was running out in regard to where the battles would take place. He knew soon he would have to leave Allura, take the military force he was building, and fly to Doom. It was something that ate at him in private moments, Lotor wondering how he would handle being separated from his mate. He could only pray that he would be up to the challenge, and that he would not botch things up too badly.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

KMS5665, you were on the mark about it being Cossack! And yes, Avok's ego is huge! XD


	75. Chapter 75

The receiving room was crowded with Drules, a sea of faces both familiar and not, looking towards Lotor expectantly. He wondered if his own face mirrored their looks, Lotor knowing he had his own expectations of these men and women. Some of the faces he saw were surprising, Lotor not ever having expected to ally with people from those particular families. Others were allies he had made at court, people who had always supported him, or owed him favors for the support he had given them.

And in front of the crowd was Cossack, the former commander standing tall and proud, flashing fangs as he grinned at Lotor. To the right of him was Princess Milleenia, a pretty female that was petite in size for a Drule. She still towered over Allura by a good ten inches, but standing next to the men her difference in height was shocking.

Milleenia looked much the same since he had last seen her, glowing with her happiness at finding her mate. She kept glancing at Cossack, her gold cat's eyes filled with affection and adoration, the same looks that would have sicken Lotor once upon a time. Cossack himself, kept a firm grip around her waist, holding her against his side as he talked to Allura.

Allura was looking a little overwhelmed, finding herself the center of attention by so many Drules. Cossack kept teasing her by mentioning how against love Lotor had been, to the point it almost embarrassed the prince. The Drules he knew were nodding their head, and even those he hadn't previously made an acquaintance with, had also heard his stance on being against love.

"Come Cossack..." Lotor protested out loud. "You're making me sound as bad as Zarkon!"

"Oh no!" Cossack said without blinking an eye. "The King was a million times worse. It's not surprising you grew up hating the idea of being mated, with him for a father. Should have known that even with Zarkon's attempt at genetic manipulation, he couldn't do away with the mating impulse completely!"

Allura glanced his way, and Lotor prepared himself for the question he saw in her eyes. "It must have been difficult..." She mused out loud. "To succumb to that which you had been schooled to hate."

"Truthfully?" Lotor asked, and she nodded. "There wasn't time to think about the act of falling in love. It just happened, and I was helpless to resist."

"I shouldn't be surprised." Cossack crowed. "With all that negativity and hatred you spouted off towards mated pairs, it's not surprising you fell harder than most."

Lotor frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Aw, don't give me that look." Grumbled Cossack. "You know what I mean...turning your back on your father, helping to protect your mate's world...starting a war for her. How many Drules can claim those kind of feats in the name of love?"

"Well..."

"None, that's who!" Cossack finished with a grin. "You're setting new standards for us men...our women will be so envious of the love you have for your mate!" Lotor glanced at Allura, who had turned a pretty bright shade of pink at Cossack's words.

"Dear..." Milleenia spoke up, having took note of Allura's blush with a proper amount of pity. "You are embarrassing them."

"It's only some good fashioned teasing." Cossack protested.

"Save it for another time. We have work to do." Milleenia said reproachfully. Cossack sighed, his grin losing some of his cheer.

"Right...the war..." He locked eyes with Lotor, suddenly so serious. "I'll save the I told you so's for later. Right now I think it's prudent you meet you new commanding officers."

Some of the Drules were stepping closer, eager to be introduced to their prince. Lotor looked each one in the eyes, hand reaching out to shake theirs as Cossack rattled off introductions.

"This is..."

"High General Rivosen!" Lotor exclaimed, interrupting Cossack. He eagerly took the Drule's hand, shaking it firmly as he began to heap admiration on the man. "Your strategies at planet Zevestia was invaluable to Doom winning that military campaign!"

Rivosen looked pleased that Lotor knew of him, the Drule losing some of his serious look to smile. "I was merely doing my duty to our home world. There was many factors that decided the battle, many men and women who helped carry out my plans to ensure our victory."

"Yeah but, if you hadn't come up with those tactics, they wouldn't have known what to do to win!" Cossack's words had Rivosen flashing a modest look, the Drule still trying to demure from taking all the credit.

"You have a keen mind for strategy and planning." Lotor praised him. "I find it an honor to have you onboard with me in this endeavor."

"The honor is all mine." Rivosen said, then moved aside for the next General to take Lotor's hand. Besides him Allura was offering her hand to the High General, Rivosen hesitating with a glance at Lotor for permission to touch his mate. Lotor gave a subtle nod, Rivosen relaxing enough to shake Allura's hand, the girl smiling a dazzling smile at him.

The line of commanding officers was long, many men and a few women waiting for their chance to exchange a few words with the prince. Lotor was amazed at some of the faces he saw in the line up, recognizing war hardened veterans that had won many a campaign for Doom. Merla it seemed, had gone all out in gathering allies for Lotor, and he was grateful the Queen had not seen to give him only soldiers, but also the men and women capable of commanding them to their best performances.

There was perhaps fifty Drules in all gathered in the room, with nearly thirty-thousand more men and women waiting to hear from him. Of course Lotor would not greet each soldier personally, that action would be limited to a welcoming reception where Lotor and several of the officers in command would give speeches, detailing their hopes and plans for the upcoming war.

Every soldier would be used, no Drule wasted, no matter what their job was. Some would make up the command deck's crew of each ship, working the computers and flight programs to keep the ships in the sky. Others would over see programs developed towards the ships' other functions, and many would be involved in the fighting itself, either on the ground, or in space via the star cutters.

Such a large military presence needed money to outfit and feed the soldiers. A good percentage of the money came from those enemy soldiers Lotor had ransomed off, although Merla herself had sent gold and credits to help lessen the financial burden. More money would be coming from the other nobles who Lotor had managed to gain support from. Lotor hoped that none of them were planning to back out of the promises they had made him, the prince wondering when or if the other soldiers would arrive.

Cossack seemed pleased to be the first on the scene, bursting with pride that strongly hinted at how much arm twisting he had done to his mate's mother. Merla's generosity was surprising, and clearly the largest amount of men given to Lotor's cause. With the one thousand Drules that had turned traitor against Morduck, it brought his current number of Drule soldiers up to thirty one-thousand. Allura's people had promised him an additional seven thousand men, the human soldiers arriving from various kingdoms for their training.

They would learn how to control the Drule ships, how to fly them, but also how to fight with them. Lotor didn't want to risk the humans on the ground, knowing in hand to hand combat they would be hard pressed to win. He still had them learn sword and fighting techniques on the off chance they had to fight a Drule, but the focus of their training was in flying the star cutters.

Lotor often joined the soldiers in training, using this time to get back into his top fighting form. His hand was healing nicely, his reactions and speed almost back up to what it was before Morduck had stabbed him in the palm. To the Drules, some of who had fought under Lotor's command in the past, it was no big deal seeing him train with them. But for the humans, it had an uplifting effect, the men and women working even harder.

Sabbath did indeed get his chance to bring Bandor to one of the Drule's fighting practices, the boy so excited, he could barely keep his voice down. He seemed to dance from foot to foot, watching the Drule's spar with each other. He was even given permission to handle one of the lazon swords, albeit with strict supervision by Sabbath. That earned the Drule all kinds of cool points in the eyes of the young prince, the boy becoming an ardent fan, and passionate defender of Sabbath to his brother and father.

Avok and the King remained at the castle for a week's length in time, being among the last of the party guests to leave. The King had stayed to get to know Sabbath, even going so far as to invite him to come back to Romelle's kingdom, all in an effort to further explore their relationship. So far Sabbath had yet to accept, having promised Lotor he would stay behind and guard over Allura.

Where Sabbath stayed, so did Romelle, the girl insisting on remaining in Altea to lend her cousin emotional support in Lotor's absence. Lotor didn't know of how much use Romelle would be during that time, especially when she seemed to have eyes only for her Drule.

Once three weeks had gone by, and the other allies' provisions started to arrive on Arus, Cossack bade Lotor a fond farewell. As much as he would have liked to have lent Lotor his support during the actual fighting, the commander's time as a soldier was long past. He would not risk parting from his mate, did not want to put Milleenia through the terror and upset of his fighting in a war. Nor did he want to run the risk of dying somewhere on a battlefield, leaving his mate Milleenia to die of a broken heart.

Cossack though was certain Lotor would be victorious, and the prince often thought about his friend's parting words. Cossack had said the next time they meet, he would be looking not at the prince, but at the King of the Doom Empire. Lotor had quickly told him to not make such statements, fearing a positive attitude about such things would lend towards jinxing the campaign.

Plans continued to be made, strategies decided on, a multitude of battle tactics prepared. They would have to be ready for anything, would have to be prepared to be flexible, and switch strategies at a minute's notice. All in an effort to adjust to the attacks his father's forces would throw at them. Lotor was satisfied with the amount of care and planning that went into the strategies, and once the ships were repaired to top fighting condition, the time to delay had ended.

It took nearly three months for everything to be ready, for all the soldiers to arrive and be trained, for the ships to be refueled, and stocked with supplies. It was approaching the winter months of Altea, the first snow had yet to fall, when Lotor realized he could not wait any more. As badly as he wanted to remain by his mate's side, he had to go, had to take his armada and begin the attacks on Doom. If he didn't, Zarkon would surely come to Arus, unleashing his full might on the planet, and devastating it's land.

The night before he was to leave, he was almost frantic, spending every waking minute with Allura. Some would have assumed they spent their last hours together making love, they would not be entirely correct about that. Much of the time he spent just looking at her, gazing at her with the full extent of his love, as he tried to memorize everything about her. She knew he was leaving, and she tried to be brave, but Allura couldn't hide the fear she felt for him in the moment.

He did more than just look, he ran his fingers all over her, touching her hair, her skin, leaning in close to sniff in her scent. And when they did make love, he insisted on keeping it gentle, a slow, almost lazy pace where they both luxuriated in the feel of one another. They went to sleep in each other's arms, and woke up in a similar pose, Allura's eyes turning wet as she realized the time was quickly counting down to the hour he would have to leave her.

Breakfast was a subdued affair, the cooks going all out to feed Lotor and the soldiers one last home cooked meal. There was perhaps an hour of time left when they finished, and every minute was accounted for. Papers were slid before him, Lotor giving them a brief once over as he read numbers and saw the reminders of the projected estimates of exactly when and where they would encounter the first ships from Doom.

And then he found himself standing before the lowered ramp of the flag ship, a small crowd of humans and Drules gathered around him and Allura. She was trying to hold it together, but he could see her facade failing, the tears starting to overspill. Lotor tenderly wiped away those tears, leaning in close to kiss her wet cheeks, and whisper reassurances to her.

"I don't want you to go." Allura whispered a confession against his chest, clinging to him. "It's selfish of me, isn't it? So much rides on your leaving, on the success you must have. It's not just Arus that depends on your win, all of the galaxy waits, hoping for the chance to be free of Zarkon's tyranny."

In this moment he didn't give a damn about the rest of the galaxy, just aware his mate was hurting, and he was the cause. He kept one arm around her, Lotor hugging Allura to him as his other hand petting her hair. He tried to make his touch soothing, and feared she'd notice the trembling of his hand.

"It's not selfish." Lotor told her, hearing her sniffle. "Not really..." He conceded at her doubting look. "If you asked, I'd stay. We'd come up with new plans, ones to drive Zarkon off when he inevitably sent his ships to Arus."

"But then it would never end." Protested Allura with a sigh. "He'd keep coming...and all it would take is one victory, one misstep on our part for him to take Arus, and kill you. Kill us all or worse!" She had needed the reminder of that fate, Allura's eyes flashing with a hint of determination that could not quite overwhelm her upset in the moment.

"I'll end it. For Arus and for you." Lotor said, hand cupping her cheek. "I'll return to you victorious, banners flying high in celebration."

"Just return to me." She begged, turning her face so she could kiss his hand. "No matter what. I..." Whatever she had been about to say was lost on a sob, Allura shaking her head, trying to compose herself. She couldn't, leaning heavily against him, face buried in his chest so as to muffle her sobs. He felt so helpless in the moment, Lotor holding her and knowing no amount of comfort would fix this for his leaving was the reason she was crying.

"Cousin..." Romelle, wrapped in a thick cloak, approached them, face worried and sad. He allowed her to touch Allura, the princess trying to draw her cousin away from Lotor. "Please...they must go, HE must go now."

"Just another minute!" Allura cried in protest, fingers fisting the material of Lotor's new uniform. They had gotten rid of the stark black uniforms of Doom's military, instead wearing a dark gray color that was accented with navy blue. "Just give us one more minute..."

"Love we can take all the minutes we need..." Lotor said, not trying to untangle her fingers from his clothes. "But we can't delay this forever."

"I know..." Allura was tearful, her composure crumbled. "I just don't want to say good bye!"

"Then don't." Lotor said, and gave a lingering kiss on her lips. "Instead say, until we meet again."

"Until we meet again..." She repeated, then gave a weak smile. "I like that. It's much better than good bye."

"Indeed it is." He agreed, then hugged her hard. "I love you, my mate, my beautiful Allura. Never forget that."

"I won't." Allura promised, then began kissing him, each one frantic and fast. "And never forget how much I love you. Let that love carry you into battle, and help you stay safe." One last frantic kiss, and then she jerked out of his embrace, allowing Romelle to lead her away. Lotor stood on the ramp, watching them go to stand by Sabbath's side, Allura trying her best not to break down completely.

He met Sabbath's eyes, the two Drules exchanging nods. There was no need for words, they had already spoken in the days preceding this moment. Sabbath, along with Captain Darius and Coran, would watch over Allura, keep her safe. It took a lot out of Lotor to entrust his mate's safety to another man, let alone three, but he wouldn't have been able to leave without that reassurance that she would be protected.

Romelle was hugging Allura, offering comfort to a girl who was inconsolable in the moment. Allura kept turning to look Lotor's way, her blues eyes blazing with her grief. He couldn't bear it any longer, he bowed, then turned, walking up the ramp of the ship. He could heard Allura crying, though it was wordless, his mate keeping her composure long enough to keep from begging him to come back to her.

General Pardust was waiting inside the ship, a sympathetic look in his eyes. Lotor wondered what kind of expression was on his face, the prince wondering if he looked half as grief stricken as Allura was.

"It's a brave thing you do..." Pardust told him, and the Drules besides him nodded. "Leaving your mate to fight this war."

"Bravery has nothing to do with it." Lotor retorted. "I do what is necessary to ensure her safety and happiness." With that said, he was moving past Pardust, heart hurting, and determined not to show his pain. He wanted to retire to his cabin, but didn't want to be seen as hiding in his moment of crisis. Instead he walked slowly through the ship's corridors, following the pathways to the command deck.

It was there that he took the commander's chair, sitting back against the stiff cushions and gazing stoically at the view screen. The ships were already in flight, speeding away from the castle of lions and his heart's desire. He couldn't even make out Allura among the crowd of people, they looked like brightly colored ants from this height.

He gripped the seat's arm rests in his agitation, expression melancholy though his thoughts were menacing. He was hissing under his breath, making a vow to make Zarkon pay. For this, and for everything he had attempted to do on Arus. _~Watch out Zarkon, I'm coming for you!~_

Blah...I freaking hate this chapter!

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	76. Chapter 76

The first snowfall of winter had come and gone, blanketing the landscape in never ending white. The frost had killed off all of her garden's flowers, leaving it as bereft as her heart currently felt. Her husband Lotor, had been gone for months, Allura counting off the days to eighty-five in total.

Eight five days, and each one seemed to drag on, an endless torment as she tried to go on living. As draining of her energies as her days were, the nights were even worse, Allura hating to return to her bedroom and empty bed. She had grown used to sleeping in Lotor's arms, spoiled by his comforting presence, and the warmth of his body. Nothing could replace him by her side, not even the biggest stuffed animal that she clutched in times of need.

Her days were filled with worry, but could not compare to the fears that plagued her during the night. At least during the day she had other people around her, friends and servants trying to distract her with their antics, Coran bringing paperwork to her so that Allura could throw herself into the work. She feared she was making a lot of mistakes, but Coran was there to go over her dealings with a fine comb, making sure Allura did not mess up anything too badly.

The new orphanage she had wanted for so long, was finally getting ready to be built. The funding was all in place, and the construction only waited on the spring thaw, for the ground was too frozen to dig into. The snow stopped much from being accomplished, other buildings being delayed, and the only farming that was being done was inside Altea's greenhouses.

Allura could have gone to visit the farmers, in fact she had been strongly encouraged to do just that, Coran figuring she might be cheered by a change in surroundings. But Allura could barely muster up the energy to leave her bedroom, the girl staying secloistered inside the castle of lions. She sometimes wondered if she would ever leave, the girl waiting for something, waiting for her husband to return.

Her subjects came to visit her, bringing with them their concerns, and attempts at cheering their princess up. She often met and dined with the families of the Arusian soldiers who had gone off to fight in the war against Zarkon. Those times had her experiencing mixed feelings, because while the talks could be pleasant, other times they were stressful. Especially when the families shared the same concerns Allura had, fearing for the safety of their loved ones.

Even worse was when word came that a soldier had been killed in the line of duty, Allura being present for the sorrow the family expressed. It was cold comfort to them to receive medals of honor and pensions earned from their work in the battlefield. She often broke down and cried with the survivors, and that made her feel ill, Allura knowing she was weeping more for the danger Lotor was in, than any sorrow she felt for the soldiers that had been killed.

Reports came in several times a day, the soldiers keeping the people of the castle up to date on the current state of the war. Allura always tried to be present for those communications, and her heart always seemed to stop as they read off the damages done to their ships, and the lives lost. She kept fearing that one day it would be Lotor's flag ship that was bombed, destroyed in an instant by lasers, the soldiers carrying on bravely without their leader.

Somehow she had endured this fear for eighty-five days, and it had yet to come true. It still didn't leave her room to relax, Allura saying nightly prayers for Lotor and his soldiers. Lotor himself also contacted Allura privately, sharing a few minutes a day with her. It was never enough time, the two staring at each other via the view screens, separated by thousands of light years.

Sometimes they did nothing but look at each other, the pair just enjoying the sight of one another. But her keen eyes looked past the joy she felt in seeing him, to note the changes in his appearance. He often appeared haggard, expression distracted. Lotor appeared to be losing weight, and no matter how often Allura reminded him to eat, he seemed not to be gaining any weight. It made her worry, the girl fearing he was succumbing to heart sickness, Allura never realizing that she too was losing weight, and becoming far too pale from her time spent hiding indoors.

Her cousin Romelle, who absolutely hated the winter weather, had made it her active mission to try and coax Allura outside. It was almost annoying, Romelle's attempts to entice her, leaving Allura to wish she had returned to her own kingdom with Sabbath after all. She knew her cousin meant well, and knew that if the situation had been reversed, she would have been working overtime to cheer Romelle up and get her to go outside.

Part of her wondered if she was envious of her cousin, of the fact that her mate had been allowed to stay behind on Arus. Lotor was the only mated Drule to have gone off to fight a war, Cossack returning to Amazonia with his mate Milleenia. None of the other Drules who had arrived to fight in Lotor's name had been mated, although support from mated Drules had come in the form of money and goods, and offering up their unmated sons as warriors for the cause.

From what little she knew about the circumstances on Doom, it was a world divided, and all because of their king's handling of the mating bond. What the Drules had been willing to tolerate as talk, they could not abide when that hatred spurred such horrific actions. A good portion of the population of Drules were horrified and disgusted by Zarkon's attempts to kill his own son's mate, not many wanted to be ruled by a curmudgeon of a king who would destroy love and his son in the process.

There was of course those who thought like the King, Drules that had for whatever reason given up on love. Perhaps they had grown bitter as the years sped by, their mates going unfound. Perhaps they didn't like the changes that came over a Drule that was mated, agreeing with the King that a love driven Drule made for a weak, useless soldier.

Whatever the case, Zarkon had his own army, enough ships to be a force that could contend with Lotor's. The two military mights had met at an even distance between both worlds, Zarkon's armada flying at top speed in an attempt to reach Arus. Lotor's armada had left almost too late, if they had delayed even two more days, Zarkon would have reached Arus, and forced them to fight over the planet.

Instead they battled in space, and some of the lights of their lasers and photon beams were rumored to be seen on the planets around them, people spying the light show through high powered telescopes. Much wreckage lay floating in space, they would remain there for salvage crews, or until they floated into the orbit of a planet, and were dragged down by the world's gravity.

The battle waged consistently, every minute devoted to fighting, each side trying to press forward. Amazingly enough, after a month and a half's time, Lotor's armada gained enough ground to have Zarkon's forces on the run, the ships beginning a slow retreat to Doom. Lotor's ships nipped at their heels, lasers shooting, disabling ships, or outright destroying them.

It proved too soon to be a decisive victory, for when they got closer to Doom, new ships joined them, Zarkon mustering reinforcements he had called back from other worlds. They dealt enough blows to have Lotor lose ships and good men and women, the people dying deaths they did not deserve. And still they pushed onwards, keeping Zarkon's forces from getting past them, leaving Arus relatively untouched from the fighting.

But not from the results, not with all the deaths being reported. To take their minds off the sadness of the situation, the people of Arus began assembling care packages to send to their soldiers, wanting to remind them they were thought of and prayed for. This kindness did not extend just to the human soldiers, Allura was proud that many of her people sent packages to cheer up the Drules as well.

In fact, Gloria and her friends took up writing letters to the Drules, forming new friendships and flirtations. She knew that some, like Gloria, longed for a Drule lover of their own, and she wondered if anything would come of those flirtations. Allura didn't know if she should try to warn them off flirting with the Drules, the men certainly wouldn't mind the charm and comfort of an Arusian girl, but she knew the only permanent commitment they could offer was to the women that would prove to be their destined mates.

They might not even survive the war to find those mates, or to meet her friends in person. Allura sighed, leaning back in her chair, her face troubled by all she was thinking. She wondered how much longer this war would last, and feared they were only at the halfway point. Zarkon was sure to have ground forces on the planet, all ready to fight and prevent Lotor from taking the castle.

"Such a troublesome tyrant..." Allura muttered to herself, even as she knew that Zarkon had been the common enemy that had brought Lotor and her together. She didn't even want to think what might have happened if they hadn't teamed up against the King, Allura fearing she'd be living a loveless life without her husband. Such a thought made her tear up, Allura sniffling as she thought how she might still face a life without Lotor.

It was times like these she regretted fighting him for so long. She felt it unfair that they had had only a handful of months to be together, and she did indeed feel foolish when she looked back on all the difficulties and anguish she had caused Lotor.

She was still sniffling, tears trailing down her cheeks when a knock sounded on the room's door. The person on the other side wasn't waiting for her permission to answer, the knob already rattling as it was turned. Allura knew it could be only one of two persons who would dare barge in on her, the princess hurriedly wiping away her tears.

Sure enough, the open doorway revealed her cousin Romelle, the girl dressed far too warmly for the castle's core temperature. In her hands was a magazine, one which Allura eyed with an inwards groan. She could tell by the woman on the cover, that it was a bridal magazine, Allura realizing that today's distraction would be focused on her helping to plan Romelle's wedding.

It was a recent thing, this urge of Romelle's, to have an Arusian ceremony for her and Sabbath. She had yet to receive permission from her father, the King seeming to hope that if he ignored what he saw as a problem, Romelle would give up on such things. Romelle's father was a strange one, waffling in indecision, one minute liking Sabbath, and the next growing angry that his daughter's choice in husbands was not one he would have picked for her. Allura sometimes wondered what would have happened if Romelle and Sabbath had returned with the king to their kingdom, if Sabbath and Avok wouldn't have attempted to kill each other, goaded on by her uncle.

"Allura..I think I've narrowed it down to five dresses!" Romelle was saying, opening the magazine to a book marked page. Allura tried to put polite interest on her face, the magazine being thrust before her. Romelle stared down at her expectantly, Allura looking at the dress she pointed at.

"It's very nice." She said truthfully, Romelle flipping to another page to show her yet another dress. This one too earned the very nice comment, and so did the third, and the fourth, Allura unable to muster up more enthusiasm than that.

"Are you even looking at them Allura!" A visibly frustrated Romelle asked, and then sighed at Allura's response.

"I am. They're all quite lovely. You'll look beautiful no matter which one you choose."

"That's the problem. I can't decide on which one. I was hoping you'd be able to give me some help in this matter." Romelle took the magazine back, and plopped down into the chair near Allura's. "I bet Sabbath's not having this much trouble choosing what to wear."

"Truthfully I think Sabbath couldn't care less about the details, so long as he gets to be with you." Answered Allura, and Romelle grinned. It was the look of love on her cousin's face, one she wore often, whether she was with Sabbath, or merely thinking about him. It was almost enough to make Allura sick with envy, the girl wishing she had Lotor around to fawn and coo over.

"True." Agreed Romelle, flipping through the magazine. "But I know he's anxious to have our mating be acknowledge by my father. And our people need this, need this official ceremony to better accept the match I have made. Oh, this looks yummy..." She had found the section with cakes, elaboration concoctions, some of which stood about six feet high.

"They won't be half as good as the cake Nanny prepared for my wedding to Lotor." Allura said, then winced. Nanny was still being sedated, the woman could hardly speak to Romelle without getting upset. She knew it was a sore point with her cousin, the girl wishing for Nanny's approval. "Forget I said anything." Allura muttered an apology, and tried her best to be interested in the magazine. "I'm sure we can find lots of ways to spend more of your father's fortune!"

Romelle's eyes twinkled at that, the princess seeming determined to spend several fortunes worth on the noteworthy event that would be her wedding to Sabbath. Together, the two princesses began going through the magazine, Allura slowly but surely becoming distracted from her own grief and worry. She wasn't quite able to relax enough to laugh, but she did find herself caring about the details of Romelle's dream wedding.

"I'm thinking a summer wedding would be best." Romelle was saying, flipping back to the page with the wedding gowns. "There's really not enough time to get everything ready for a spring wedding..."

"If you're going to get married in the summer, then that leaves out this dress." Allura tapped a finger on the page of the winter like gown, with it's heavy velvet train, and long puffy sleeves. It was the kind of gown Romelle would melt in during the warmer months, and it helped them narrow down the choices to four dresses in all.

Romelle stared at the winter gown a moment longer, a wistful look in her eyes. "We could always wait until next year..." began Allura, and Romelle quickly shook her head no.

"I want to be married to him as soon as it's possible to get this wedding set into motion! I want everything perfect, and I want everyone to recognize him as mine under our planet's laws."

"I can understand that." Allura said. "Have you given much thought to where you'll live?" Romelle hesitated, and Allura quickly reminded her of her earlier offer. "You and Sabbath are welcome to stay in the castle of lions for as long as you like."

"Thank you. I know my father would like me to live closer to home, but I don't know if that's wise..." Romelle sighed. "I'm really not sure where would be a good fit for Sabbath and me..."

"You'll figure it out, I know you will." Assured Allura with a slight smile. Romelle just nodded, paging absently through the magazine. A knock sounded on the door, this person waiting for permission. Allura knew then it couldn't be Nanny, and when Romelle called out, Sabbath walked in, the girl lighting up with a dazzling smile. She was dropping the magazine to bound over to him, throwing her arms around him as she went up on tip toe.

Allura could only watch with a bland smile on her face, waiting for the two love birds to stop their display of affection. Romelle was an able bodied distraction for Sabbath, his eyes twinkled, and he held her close to him, inhaling her scent. He almost seemed to forget why he had sought Allura out, and it wasn't until she began to clear her throat none too subtly, that he drew back from his mate.

"Princess Allura..." Sabbath tried for a more serious expression, which had Allura sitting up straighter.

"What is it? What's happening?"

"I do not mean to cause alarm. Your husband, my prince has contacted the castle. He's awaiting the chance to speak with you." Sabbath explained, and Allura felt warm with pleasure.

"Is the call ready to be transferred here?" She was standing, looking for the remote to the room's view screen.

"Yes." Nodded Sabbath. "The control room only awaits your command to do so."

"All right." Allura had found the remote, pressing the right sequence of buttons to get the view screen to lower from the ceiling. Sabbath and Romelle bid her good-bye, quick to understand her need for privacy with her husband. She was barely aware of their exit, the door clicking close behind them as she waited impatiently for the call to be transferred.

And then he was before her, Lotor clad in a clean uniform of gray and navy blue colors. The uniforms had been chosen to easily separate them from Zarkon's soldiers, for when they would be fighting each other on the ground. Allura thought he'd look good no matter what he wore, even if the clothes seemed to be bagging slightly on his thin form.

"Lotor!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to the screen. If she could, she would have walked through it, all in an attempt to be by his side. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too love." He rumbled back in that seductive tone that was reserved for her and her alone. "You're looking well." His eyes traveled over her, pleasure coating his features to see her.

She blushed, resisting the urge to strike a more flattering pose. "Liar." She chided, hand going up to pat her unruly bun. "I'm hardly at my best, and my hair's a mess."

"Trust me to be truthful when I say you could be covered in soot and wear rags as a gown, and you would still be stunning in my eyes." Lotor told her, and she knew he was sincere.

"Thank you..." She stammered, bringing her hands together to play with her fingers nervously. She didn't ask him how the war was going, she already knew from the day's reports. Allura also wanted to be a haven for Lotor, the one moment in his days where he could think and talk about something that had nothing to do with the fighting going on around him.

"Are you eating?" Allura asked, gazing with some concern at her husband. He really was losing weight, it was alarming how noticeable his new thinness was.

"I'm managing." Lotor evaded her question, then grimaced. "The food is nothing to compare with the meals Nanny over saw at the castle."

"I'll bet." Allura agreed, knowing soldiers did not know much about cooking elaborate meals. "You must hurry and end this war, so you can feast on a home cooked meal made with Nanny's hands."

"How is the old girl?" Lotor asked, and Allura shrugged.

"She's hanging in there. I'm sure Coran is still drugging her tea. She's been pretty quiet. Or maybe that's just relief to see the Drules gone from the castle. Who knows

with Nanny."

"I actually almost miss her mouth and her temper." Lotor chuckled then. "I'd much rather be there on Arus to endure one of her naggings, then to be out in space, fighting for my life."

"You'll get that chance, I'm sure." Allura said, and fought not to start crying. She knew it would do no good, and that her tears would only upset Lotor. The pain he wore when she cried would only make her cry all the harder, and the two would become absolutely miserable in trying to console one another. "You'll beat your father, and then we'll get to have a million chances to do all the things we haven't been able to do these past few months."

"I want to hold you in my arms again." He told her, eyes holding a heated look to them. "I dream about the day I can step off this ship, and be welcomed back home by you."

"You'll get that chance, I know you will!" Allura said, voice catching on the sob that wanted to come out. "Your return will be heralded, celebrated by all on Arus and Doom. You'll be a hero a second time over..."

"The only one I want to celebrate is with you." He replied, and actually took a step closer to his view screen. "Allura I..." The screen flickered, his image wavering. Allura's eyes widened for this had never happened with any of their communications before. Lotor looked just as startled, he started to say something, and then an explosion was heard. It sounded just seconds before the transmission was abruptly cut off, Allura not knowing what to make of it.

She was immediately on the line with the control room, demanding answers. None could be given to her, even when she turned frantic, remembering the explosion she had heard. "Something's wrong!" She cried out in a panic, Allura twisting her fingers in her agitation. "I shouldn't have been able to hear that...that sound must have meant someone scored a direct hit on his ship!"

Before she could stop herself, the tears were falling, Coran appearing on the view screen. His grave expression did nothing to calm her down, Allura starting to weep uncontrollably. "Coran! Please! Tell me what's going on?"

"We're trying to find out princess..." Coran said, and she could see and hear the technicians in the room with him. Their voices sounded frantic as they tried to get in contact with Lotor's ships.

"Oh God, it's Doom isn't it? They'd taken him down!" Allura cried out, panicking.

"It will do no good to speculate like this!" Coran told her, and she shook her head, breathing funny. "Allura? Please...calm down..."

"The Voltron force!" She managed to gasp out, hand pressed over her chest as she took in wheezing gasps of air. "You must release them from their duty! The Voltron Force must fly to Lotor's aide immediately!"

"They're needed on Arus!" Coran protested. "Should an attack come from Zarkon, they will be needed to fight him off."

"I don't..." She was grateful she choked then, Allura had been about to say she didn't give a damn about Arus. Not with Lotor in danger, his state of being unknown. "Coran please..."

"Allura no, we must keep a calm head about this." Her advisor said. "Prince Lotor knew the risks when he decided to fight in this war. He even made me promise not to let you send away all of our defense to aid him."

"He what?" She wheezed out in disbelief, almost gagging at that point.

"It's the truth." Coran insisted, and then was heard shouting for someone to go to Allura's side, and take care of her. She barely heard him, she was already falling to her knees, unable to get enough air, and feeling as though someone had punched her in the stomach. With her husband on her mind, she passed out, tears streaking across her face.

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	77. Chapter 77

When the transmission to Arus had flickered, Allura's image wavering and static eating at the corners of the screen, Lotor had realized something had gone wrong. It was a realization that came too late for him to cry out a warning, the ship rocking with the force of something exploding. He let out a shocked shout, seeing the view screen go wild, completely filled with static, no trace of Allura remaining behind for him.

And still he cried out foolishly for her, stepping right up to the monitor, a hand touching the warm glass. It was almost hot enough to burn him, Lotor jerking back with an astonished cry. He quickly whirled in place, looking for where he had deposited the view screens' remote. He found it on top of the room's glass coffee table, Lotor fumbling with the buttons, attempting to repair the transmission.

But there was nothing he could do from his end, the transmission lost when the explosion occurred. He didn't even know what was the reason for that explosion, and truthfully Lotor was beyond caring, incensed that he couldn't contact Allura and reassure her that he was still all right.

"Allura..." He moaned pitifully, wondering what she was thinking in the moment. How stricken with fear she must be. He shook his head, and began punching in the radio sequence for the ships' command deck, hoping the communications experts there would be able to reestablish a call to Arus and quickly. But nothing happened after he finished pushing the buttons, the screen remained so much static, leaving Lotor to realize it wasn't just his call to Arus that had suffered.

His communicator beeped, Lotor nearly jumping to hear it's noise. He dropped the remote on the floor, and fumbled for his communicator, yanking the device off his belt. "Lotor here!" He growled into the device, and before the other person could answer, he was demanding information. "What in blazes is going on? What caused that explosion? What's our status!"

"This is General Pardust..." Said the voice on the communicator. "Zarkon's forces scored a direct hit on the side of our ship. Our communications grid is completely down, we only have these hand held devices working at the moment."

"Well, work on getting the grid fixed, pronto!" snapped Lotor, and heard Pardust sigh.

"We have bigger problems than the grid."

"What do you mean?" Lotor demanded, beginning to pace in his room.

"That explosion we experienced? It's damaged a sizable chunk of our ship." Explained Pardust. "We've had to seal off a corridor, luckily our fail safes kicked in, before the fires could spread to the rest of the ship. I'm afraid anyone who was in that corridor died instantly in the explosion."

"Damn!"

"We're still maintaining the other functions of the ship." Continued the General. "Our shielding is down by sixty percent though. We're currently maneuvering into position where another ship can guard our damaged side." He grew quiet for a moment, Lotor's pacing bringing him closer to the cabin's door. "Your highness...I don't believe I can stress how close a call we just had."

"I realize that." Lotor said, stepping out into the hall. The soldiers, a mixture of humans and Drules, were running about, excitedly relaying news to one another. He wondered if any of them would be capable of restoring the communications grid, his mind all but stuck on the thought that he had to get back in contact with Allura.

"I think you should come up to the command deck." Pardust told him. "We need to assess the situation, and make plans..."

"We continue as we have been." Lotor was moving through the ship, already heading towards the command deck. "Press on to Doom. I will not have this problem set us back any further."

"But prince! We can't even contact our own ships!" Pardust pointed out. "We should stand back from the fighting, at least until we can get our voice to be heard."

"We'll find a way." Lotor was confidant now. "I won't let this stop us from our plans...if I have to, I'll fly out in a star cutter myself, and deliver orders personally to the other ships."

"Sire no!" The General gasped out a protest. "It's too dangerous for you to go out like that. You'll surely be shot down..."

"Are you doubting my flight skill?" Lotor demanded, though his voice lacked his normal menace. Damn if he could concentrate completely on anything save the worry Allura must be experiencing.

"No sire. But you must realize the risk. The star cutters are being cut down at an astronomical rate."

"Both sides are losing ships at a similar pace..." Lotor pointed out, almost to the doors that would lead into the command deck. "I think I have a chance, small though it is to make it to another ship intact."

"Prince Lotor, I must insist against this." Pardust said. "You are not thinking clearly, I know you were speaking to your mate when the hit scored on our ship." That got Lotor to slow to a stop, the prince hesitating a foot away from the entrance doors. "I know you must be worried..."

"Yes..." Lotor was whispering now. "Yes, I am. More than I can say."

"But don't let that worry cloud your judgment. Don't let that upset make you do something rash! Please sire..." pleaded Pardust. "We'll send off several men to relay your orders to the other ships. But you must remain here, where the chances for survival are greatly increased." Lotor said nothing to that, leaving Pardust to continue. "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your mate. Think of how devastated Allura will be if you die..."

"Damn you. You have no right to play that card!" Lotor growled, knowing Pardust had won.

"You're only angry because I speak the truth." Pardust retorted. Lotors' jaw clenched at that, the prince not dignifying his words with a response. Instead he pushed open the command deck doors, walking into the chaos that surrounded the general. Soldiers were everywhere, the technicians working the computers, trying to somehow get the grid back on line.

All the view screens showed static, leaving them blind to much of the goings on around them. Only the forward facing windows showed the battle occurring, and much of it was blocked by the large destroyer which was hovering protectively in front of Lotor's flag ship.

The prince shook his head, and marched over to where Pardust sat, the Drule looking relieved to see him here, and not in the ship's docking bay. "Get a few men suited up for flight." Lotor growled loudly, letting his voice carry over the frantic talk inside the room. "I want the word to get out. We press on to Doom!"

The cheer that followed his words was uncertain, the people shaken by the close call they had had. Pardust began asking for volunteers to fly to the next ship, even as Lotor moodily slumped down into a spare seat. Two men and a woman decided they would be the ones to relay the orders, and the general hope was that at least one of them would survive long enough to get onboard another of Lotor's ships.

Lotor made sure to speak with each one, stressing the importance that once aboard the other ship, they contact Arus. He wanted the first thing done to be to inform Allura that he was safe and well, to ease the burden of her mind with the knowledge that the explosion while damaging had not been a lethal attack. The three soldiers solemnly promised to do just that, then hurried off to the docking bay.

Lotor leaned back in his chair, watching the limited view of the fighting occurring around his ship. He wondered where his father was, his men being unable to ascertain for certain the King's location. Zarkon could be onboard one of the large ships, or he could be down on Doom, watching the fight from the relatively safety of his castle. Either way he was sure to be giving orders, and such was Doom's technology, that Lotor's people had been unable to intercept the messages to find out what Zarkon was planning next.

Even with that uncertainty, there was repeating patterns in the tactics deployed by Zarkon's ships. There was only so many maneuvers they could do, both sides scrambling to surprise the other with new strategies and attacks. But Drule warfare was extensive, covering many areas, leaving little room for new breakthroughs in attack patterns.

Wave after wave of star cutters flew about, Lotor's allies having had their vessels painted new colors so as to easily differentiate them from Zarkon's. Where the King's were purple and gold, Lotor's were silver and red, the colors bright against the black backdrop of space. Laser fire was constantly exchanged, not just from the battling star cutters, but from the larger vessels, the defenders, the destroyers, the carriers, and the flag ships.

Those larger, behemoth sized ships were slow in speed, but packed a heavy wallop in assault weaponry. Lasers were mounted on all sides of the ships, guns constantly pumping, firing at the star cutters that buzzed around them. Occasionally one of the larger ships would engage another of it's size, the two getting close enough so as not to do any damage to any nearby allies.

The ship would rock when hit by photon beams, and only a sure step could keep one standing during that time. Much luck was needed when a photon beam scored a hit, people praying the shielding would hold up. The shielding wouldn't collapse from just one hit, it would take several, each blast leaving weakening spots in their defense. It was unfortunate that Lotor's ship's shielding had failed enough to allow a section of corridor to be destroyed, and on some level he knew the crew was already taking measures to divert power, and rebuild the shielding's strength.

He still sat there, drumming his fingers in an impatient tune as he stared at the forward facing windows. Lotor was finding it difficult to concentrate, even more so than usual since leaving his mate behind on Arus. He wasn't sure how much use he was as a commander, he relied heavily on Pardust to help him maintain order. Lotor often thought he'd fall apart completely without the general's support, and only the thought that Zarkon would move on to Arus kept Lotor from leaving the battle.

He wouldn't retreat, couldn't, not now. Not when they were so close to Doom, the ships practically in it's orbit. Any closer and it's gravital pull would force them to descend to the surface, but first they must take care of the ships working to protect Doom.

So far there was little of the war that touched down on the surface of the planet. The people were safe for the moment, left to marvel and wonder what would happen when the fighting began on the planet. Lotor hoped to avoid the cities, and make a bee line for the castle, though he felt certain Zarkon would throw barriers up at him. They'd be forced to march, and various estimations had his crew guessing that the fight would take place on the rocky plains that extended for miles between the castle and nearest city.

It would be a tough trek, fraught with hardships, the terrain unforgiving of those would misstep. Lotor wondered how close they could get to the castle, knowing they'd have to set up base, and possibly prepare for a long siege. He grimaced at that thought, not liking the thought of any more time being spent away from Allura. He knew exactly how many days it had been, eighty-five in all, since he had last held his mate.

Eighty-five long and torturous days, and another eighty-five might pass before he could return to her. Lotor wasn't sure how much longer he could endure, he felt as though he was rapidly withering away from being deprived of his woman. Already his appetite suffered, he had lost more weight than was healthy in such a short period of time.

His sleep was also disrupted, Lotor finding it practically impossible to do anything but pace his cabin agitatedly. When he did give in to sleep, he was in an exhausted state, too tired to even dream as he passed out in bed only to wake up a scant three hours later. Even for a Drule this type of pace was unheard of, and Lotor was aware of his crew's concern. They worried he'd work himself to a state of collapse, and more than once Pardust had suggested he go to the ship's onboard doctor for a sleep aid.

So far he had refused, wanting neither the sleeping pills, nor a pill to boost his appetite. His energy though was boundless, Lotor often lost himself to sparring with the soldiers onboard the ship. His hand had completely healed by now, but he continued his therapy exercises, finding they helped to hone his combat skills. Some days he worked until his whole body was covered in a damp sweat, pushing himself to the point of discomfort, than trying to relax in the shower.

Allura was on his mind no matter what he did, he was never ale to relax completely, constantly yearning for her. Thoughts of her went with him to dinner, and to meetings, Lotor thinking more on what shade of blue her eyes were, than the plans being made around him. Even now he was barely functioning, offering only the slightest noise in an attempt to appear as though he was listening to what Pardust was saying.

The general frowned at his prince, leaving Lotor to wonder what he had missed. Star cutters flew past the forward facing windows, a trail of lasers firing in their wake. They were colored silver and red, showing they were on Lotor's side. He really was slow to have failed to realize those were the ones who had volunteered to go deliver his orders to one of the command ships. And once the order was received, the commander there would relay them to the other ships, and together the armada would continue their attack, becoming absolutely ruthless in taking town the Doom ships.

"How much of their armada remained before the grid went down?" Lotor called out, and a female began typing into the computer. He couldn't even hear the click clack of her typing fingers moving across the keyboard, the command deck was too noisy.

"Our estimates put them at near twenty percent of working ships." She answered, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smirk. With those kind of numbers, Zarkon's armada would soon fall, and they could begin descending to Doom's surface.

Pardust noticed the triumphant look on his face, the General tsking. "Don't get ahead of us sire. Doom has been able to make a come back from even worse numbers than that!"

"Ah, but they've never fought against their own kind." Lotor pointed out. "It's never been a war between Drules...and we will exploit every weakness, pursue our every advantage to decimate those remaining ships."

"Yes, we will." Agreed Pardust, but still he did not grin. "This war is far from over..."

"I know that!" Lotor snapped peevishly. "It won't be over until we take the castle..." And with it, his father's head. Gruesome as that thought was, he knew Zarkon was thinking of doing the same to him, the old man surely sharpening his sword, refining the lazon to be extra deadly. Lotor wondered if there would be a duel between them, wondered if he could hold it together long enough to put his father out of the misery he caused everyone.

An explosion occurred off to the far right of the ship's windows, Lotor realizing with a start it was one of their star cutters that had been cut down. That left only two messengers to try and make a desperate run to the next ship. One did a hard turn, almost about facing as it flew towards the ship that was providing cover to Lotor's flag ship. It wasn't an ideal situation, but Lotor supposed they could contact one of his commanders from that ship as well as another.

Lotor's ship was practically a sitting target, floating like dead weight in space. They didn't dare risk opening firing until they could get visual confirmation on their screens, the crew not wanting to chance hitting one of their allies. This left them the opportunity to devote more power to the shielding, strengthening it where the enemy would choose to focus on what they saw as a weak spot.

And still the ship occasionally was rattled, shaking violently from the force of a landed blow. Lotor could only grit his teeth, and grip the arm rests, glaring out at the window. In the distance he could see explosions, more ships on Zarkon's side being destroyed. He wondered if the Drules that died had found their deaths worth it, if their hatred and malice overrode their fear of death.

An explosion occurred near the flag ship, and for a second there was silence in the command deck. The crew all turned to stare at the window, and than at Pardust's questioning shout, flew into a flurry of activity. It turned out one of the largest of Lotor's ship, a destroyer whose whole purpose was to shoot down other ships, had exploded. They couldn't be sure of the cause, not without getting confirmation from one of the other ships, but the general theory was one too many hits to the core engine room had been received, the lazon fuel tanks catching fire then exploding, destroying the ship from within.

It was a terrible way to go, and yet such was the battle field, no time to truly mourn the lost comrades. They could only move on, and continue the battle, hoping and praying they would win.

A cheer went up from the crew, apparently one of the star cutters had safely docked. Lotor was only able to relax a smidgen, knowing now his message would reach

Arus, would find it's way to offering assurance to Allura.

"How is work progressing on the communications grid?" Lotor demanded, and people busied themselves on their communicators.

"Still no change." Came the answer, Lotor sighing in frustration. He was beginning to wonder if it would be repaired in time for them to land on the planet, Lotor spying another ship of Zarkon's explode. That destruction surely brought his armada down to nineteen percent of remaining vessels. Aware of Pardust keeping a close eye on him, Lotor hid his smirk, waiting impatiently for the rest of the ships to be blown up. The sooner they were brought down, the sooner he could return to Allura!

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Amanda, I suppose I make everyone worry after the way Harem slave ended. ^^;; Hope the wait wasn't too long! And that you enjoyed your trip!


	78. Chapter 78

The sound of explosions and the volley of laser fire being exchanged was all around him, as was the roar of overhead engines, and the cries soldiers let out as they died. Lotor prowled the space outside of his tent, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword as he stared out past his army, and the remains of Zarkon's soldiers. Castle Doom was within reach, the rocky plains that surrounded it in all directions covered with soldiers. Lotor felt pleasure to see the black clad Drules were vastly overwhelmed by his own men, the gray and navy blue uniforms everywhere.

And still the army did not surrender, Zarkon content to fight until every last Drule under his command was dead. It surely was terrible to be under the command of such a merciless ruler, the King clinging desperately to his throne. Lotor snorted at that last thought, knowing Zarkon could hold onto his throne and crown for only a little while longer, the prince would soon be there to pry the empire from his father's dead fingers.

Overhead, ships filled the sky, predominately star cutters that flew about, lobbing lasers at the castle's shielding. A mix of humans and Drules piloted those vessels, the humans missing out on the chance to do hand to hand combat with the superior in strength Drules. Lotor had done his best to keep them out of the fight on the ground, knowing the humans would most likely be slaughtered by Zarkon's men.

The humans though, excelled at flying ships, displaying astonishing skill at flight maneuvers and battle tactics. Under their aggressive assault, the castle's shielding was flickering, and it wouldn't be long before that barrier fell. Lotor wondered if his impatience could last the remainder of an hour, the prince growling as he stalked a circle around the lavish tent that was his headquarters on the field.

It was twenty-one days since they had landed on this planet, twenty-one days of living in the trenches, trekking across the inhospitable terrain of Doom. They came at the castle from all sides, intent on surrounding it so no avenue of escape was afforded to Zarkon and his men. The soldiers of the King had come with their weapons blazing, quick in their attempts to shoot down any moving thing.

Such had been the size of Zarkon's army, that Lotor's forces had been unable to get any closer to the castle than a good fifteen miles. Each mile was hard won, Lotor's soldiers forcing Zarkon's army to do a slow retreat back towards the castle. That slowness infuriated him, Lotor growling at every delay that kept him from his prize, and the chance to reunite with his mate.

A cheer went up through the soldiers nearest to him, Lotor whipping around to stare at the castle. The shield had weakened noticeably, giving one last flicker before it shorted out completely. The laser assault of the star cutters now openly shot up the castle's walls, glass windows shattering under the beams' pressure, stone chipping off in large fragments. One of the highest turrets of the castle towers was being targeted, a guard who had been manning a window mounted cannon, falling to his death.

"It's time!" Lotor roared out loud, pulling on his silver colored helmet. His words brought on new cheering, and several soldiers raised their swords, saluting him with their blades. Lotor didn't stop to acknowledge them, already rushing to the nearest skull tank, and spying General Pardust hurrying towards him.

"Don't try to stop me!" He warned the general with a growl, hands already gripping the high ledge of the skull tank. He began to heave himself up towards the roof of the vehicle, waiting for Pardust's protests.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Pardust said. "Just...just be safe, and allow the bomb detection squad to do their job before you rush in blindly."

"Don't worry, I won't stumble into a trap of my father's." Lotor told him, now on the roof of the skull tank. "I will not let him keep Doom through a default win." He walked towards the vehicle's hatch, and as he moved he could see other soldiers climbing onto their skull tanks, faces looking excited. They were all eager for this war to be over with, the men and women sick of fighting, sick of killing and seeing their comrades killed. They too realize that with the collapse of the castle's shielding, this war was as good as won, and they were eager to reap the benefits.

Lotor squeezed through the tank's hatch, finding the insides cramped, and crowded with machines. There was only two other soldiers inside the tank with him, one a petite sized female who sat in the driver's seat, her hands busy working the console. The other was a man who was brawny even for a Drule, and he let out a deep grunt of acknowledgment at the sight of his prince.

"Move out now." He told the female soldier, her head nodding, hands already triggering the vehicle's movement. Lotor shut the hatch of the tank, and leaned against a wall, feeling how the rocky and uneven land jarred the vehicle, making the ride bumpy and with a lot of shaking going on.

He stared out the windows, watching as his soldiers fought with their swords or their fists, and in one case a huge stone axe. The fighting was brutal, dirty and underhanded, the Drules not against using tricks to gain an advantage. Dirt was thrown in their opponents' eyes, blinding them for the killing blow. Neither side was trying to take any prisoners, fighting to kill rather than waste time and resources on disabling their enemies.

The skull tanks drove forward, Lotor's army quick to get out of the way. Most of Zarkon's men were smart enough to give a wide berth to the tanks, not wanting to be crushed under their wheels. It left an almost clear path to the castle, soldiers diving out of the way, forgetting the fight for the moment in a bid to remain safe and whole.

The skull tanks didn't just rely on their armored hides to get them through the battle field, many had cannons mounted on the right side, shooting off large disrupting beams that would disintegrate anything it touched. More and more of Lotor's men were standing back, content to let the skull tanks pick off the remainders of Zarkon's army.

In fact, some of the soldiers were already celebrating Lotor's win, slapping each other on the back, and looking around for something to drink. Lotor could understand their mood, the prince finding it impossible not to be smug and be certain about what he perceived as his victory.

At last the skull tanks rolled to a stop, that black tarmac being ground up underneath their wheels as they parked on what was the front lawn of Castle Doom. Lotor moved to pop the hatch, but the large Drule soldier stopped him, the man insisting on going out first. Lotor fought back his annoyance to nod, watching the Drule climb up out of the skull tank.

A grunt followed, the soldier speaking a gruff word that signaled it was okay for the prince to emerge. Lotor quickly climbed out of the tank, and drew his sword as he scouted the terrain. There was about eight other skull tanks parked around his, each one capable of holding at most four soldiers. They all looked to Lotor for guidance, and he gestured for them to follow him.

He began the march up the stairs to the castle's front door, wondering what kind of chaos he would find inside. The bomb detection squad was already at the doors, computer tech devices in hand, a woman studying the readings intently.

"What's the word?" Lotor demanded, and she did not startle at his voice.

"I'm detecting a large amount of explosives located just under the throne room." Her findings earned a snort from Lotor, the prince not needing to feign his disgust.

"Really father, bombs? I always knew you were a sore loser, but to deprive the kingdom of your replacement..."

"How much longer will it take to disable the explosives?" asked the female who had driven him over to the castle.

"We'll have to get inside, access the explosives directly in order to defuse them." Explained the bomb expert.

"Then do it." Lotor ordered, receiving nods in return.

"The doors have been barricaded from inside!" exclaimed one of the men, looking annoyed at his findings. "We'll have to use a contained blast to force them open." He looked at Lotor, who nodded, the man giving a signal that had another Drule opening a large case. A square object that looked no bigger than a view screen's remote was brought out, the Drule slapping it into place on the door with adhesive.

He began fiddling with the buttons, setting a time limit for it's charge. "We've got five minutes to clear out to a safer spot." He announced, and the members of the bomb detection squad was already hurrying away. Lotor turned, and ran down the stairs, hearing the other soldiers following him, the Drules all moving at top speed. They ended up hiding behind their tanks, waiting with their hands over their ears to block out the all too loud sound of the explosion.

"Done!" cried out a Drule when their ears had stopped ringing from the noise of the bomb. Lotor gave out a signal with his hand, surging forward with his sword out in the open. The bomb detection squad was the first to go up the stairs, entering the castle. Lotor had to force himself to stop, looking impatiently at his subordinates.

"Is there anyone else in the castle?" He demanded, and someone checked the readings they had gotten earlier.

"We have several heat signatures in addition to that of the bomb detection squad." A man was saying. "They've been moving about in an odd pattern, as though running from room to room panicked."

"Could it be the nobles?" Another Drule wondered, and Lotor shrugged.

"It could be, though I doubt it. If they're smart, they would have left the castle before the fighting began on the surface of the planet. Those heat signatures are probably my father's servants and slaves..."

"Servants and slaves? Heh...not much a challenge then." A woman said, expression disdainful.

"Normally no, but if Zarkon were to give them weapons, even an untrained shot might prove deadly if landed." Lotor replied with a sigh. "Can we get energy readings to see if the people inside are armed?"

"Already on it." The Drule busied himself with his computer device, brow furrowed as he looked over the data. "It's about half and half...some are equipped, some are not."

"Could it be soldiers in there, in addition to the others?" wondered another Drule.

"Can we lock on to an individual's whereabouts?" Lotor asked.

"I can try, though if they have a jamming device intact, it will skew the readings even further." Explained the Drule with the computer device.

"Try it anyway." Lotor ordered, then gave another command. "And someone establish contact with the bomb detection squad. I want up to the minute reports on the status of their attempts to disarm my father's explosives."

"Yes, sire!" The previously disdainful female soldier got out her communicator, and began a hurried conversation with another Drule. Lotor and the other soldiers grew quiet, listening to the exchange, learning that it was indeed pandemonium inside the castle.

"There are slaves everywhere!" The voice was saying, excited to the point of nervousness. "It's like they've all been turned loose, and they are frantic to get out of the castle. Can't say I blame them, with the amount of explosives we're reading on our detection units."

"How close are you to the explosives?" Lotor asked, and a conversation erupted in the background.

"Still several rooms away. It seems the closer we get, the more computer security we have to bypass to get the doors open." Someone swore at that, and Lotor's eyes widened.

"It's a trap!" he shouted, snatching the communicator from the female's hand. "Those doors must be linked to the bombs, the closer you get, the closer you are to triggering their count down."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the bomb expert.

"Leave!" Lotor decided. "The castle's not worth losing your lives over. We'll find a different way to defuse those bombs..."

"I don't think we can..." Came the answer. "They're the type that need a manual override, not one done from a distance." Suddenly sharp gasps, and cursing was heard, Lotor growling.

"What's going on?"

"The doors just sealed themselves behind us!"

"We're locked in!" A voice in the background cried, sounding panicked.

"Sorry your highness, it looks like we don't have any choice but to move on. We'll either defuse those bombs, or die trying."

Grim faced, Lotor nodded then realized there was no way they could have seen that movement of his. "Good luck." He told them, and the communicator clicked off with a hiss. He turned to look his small group of soldiers in the eyes, seeing how solemn they all looked in the moment. "We'll return to the tanks." He was saying, his words earning nods. "We need to put some distance between us and the castle...just in case our group on the inside fails in their mission."

"Yes, sire." Came the agreement, and the soldiers began to hurry back down the stairs. Lotor paused to stare inside the castle, and a shiver went through him. Once the explosives had been noticed, he had known without a doubt that his father was no longer inside the castle. He might not even be on Doom, and Lotor wondered how far Zarkon would run to evade him.

He shook his head, growling, and ran down the stair case. The skull tanks' engines were already roaring to life, waiting for Lotor to climb aboard one of them. He did so, but his thoughts were distracted, Lotor wondering just when and where Zarkon would be found. Even if the King wasn't located, Lotor could still take the throne, could still rule. There would be little opposition with his father in exile, his military supporters dead.

But he was worried, wondering if his father would someday rear his ugly head. Lotor would have to be quick, to empty out his father's bank accounts, and freeze all his assets. Zarkon could not be allowed to retain the money he had, money he could use to wage another war. If he couldn't find him, Lotor would cripple Zarkon financially, shut him off from all holdings and the support system he had going with the nobles.

The nobles who had helped Zarkon would be imprisoned, they simply couldn't be trusted to roam free. And even with all these measures taken against his father, Lotor was considering sending out assassins to track Zarkon down. A sizable bounty, funded by Zarkon's own money, would be the incentive for others to betray his father.

There was other concerns to be had, things that had to do with the ruling of Doom. They'd have to establish a new way of life, one that would coincide with their new peaceful ideal. Lotor no longer had the desire or time to bother with conquering other worlds, he would be busy ruling over the worlds already firmly entrenched as part of the Doom Empire. He felt it was more than enough, his people spread out through the galaxy, relaying on other worlds' for the goods and services they needed to go on living.

His marriage to Allura tied Doom and Arus together, and she would help him to improve the galaxy's overall image of the Drules. With time and effort they might not be seen as the ruthless, bloodthirsty savages their conquering ways had painted them. They might even one day give up the idea of keeping slaves, though he had a feeling that would not be accomplished in his lifetime. But perhaps his children with Allura would be the ones to succeed in abolishing the slave system, the Drules learning to care for their everyday tasks on their own. Or at the very least, pay someone a fair wage to serve them! The Drules would grumble at the thought, far too reliant on the free labor they had enjoyed these past few decades.

The skull tanks continued to drive back towards the camp, the fighting around them having trickled almost to a stop. There was only a few of Zarkon's men still alive, and they were surrounded by Lotor's people. The Drules were making sport out of the survivors, cruel and merciless as they taunted them, giving them the illusion that they might escape with their lives.

Lotor was considering putting an end to their games, when the castle suddenly exploded, debris flying through the sky. It rained down a shower of plaster on the tarmac, large uneven rocks rolling once they hit the ground. The tank he was riding in, drew to a halt, and the hatch was opened so Lotor could climb out and stare at the ruined remains of the castle.

He felt mixed feelings looking at the destroyed building, knowing it had been his home for almost his entire life. He had both good and bad memories here, and at one point he had hoped to make this his home with Allura. He knew now that would never have worked, she would have withered away if exposed to the harsh terrain, and sunless atmosphere of Doom. But more than that, he found he liked Arus a whole lot more than he had ever liked his home world. Arus suited him, it was a place of peace and joy, a lush paradise with Allura at the center of it.

No, he would not miss the castle after all, Lotor having determined long before this to make his seat of power on Arus. He'd rule over the Doom Empire from the castle of lions, trusted men and women appointed to over see things on each world. He was already thinking on just which of his allies would be best suited for such positions, Lotor knowing that before he could leave for Arus, he would have to establish a new council here on Doom.

"Did anyone survive?" It was a foolish question, Lotor not deigning to dignify the driver with an answer. An explosion like that, one who so thoroughly destroyed a building as massive as Castle Doom, would allow no room for survivors. He only felt regret that the members of his bomb detection squad had perished in the attempt to defuse Zarkon's final trap. Those men and women would be honored as brave souls who had died doing their duty.

His communicator beeped, Lotor reaching for it. The instant he pressed down on it's buttons, General Pardust's worried voice could be heard. "Your highness, are you all right?"

"I'm fine General." Lotor answered, still staring at the smoking ruins of the castle. "We were well away from the castle when the explosions went off."

"Thank the Gods!" exclaimed Pardust, his voice conveying his immense relief. "What about the King? Does he still live?"

"The FORMER King seems to have vacated the premises long before we even thought to set foot on the castle's ground. He's out there, somewhere, waiting for his chance. A chance we won't give him."

"Yes, sire." Agreed Pardust, and now Lotor smirked.

"Gather up your best computer crew. I want every available man and woman working to access Zarkon's accounts. They'll not leave a penny to his name. In the mean time, I want you to send out some men to scout the area. See if they can't pick up his trail." It was a long shot, but Lotor was hoping there would be some kind of clue to lead them to Zarkon.

"Yes, Pr-King Lotor..." Pardust was quick to correct himself, bestowing on Lotor the title so many had fought and died over. "I'll have the men get on it right away."

"You do that." Lotor retorted, already thinking of Zarkon's fortune, and the way it could be used against him. "Let the soldiers know they can take a break. But don't have them get too involved in celebrating. I don't want anyone too drunk to function should Zarkon launch one final, surprise attack."

"Understood. Pardust out." Except for a crackle of noise, the communicator went silent, leaving Lotor to his thoughts. He was quiet so long, the two Drules inside his tank grew restless, one speaking up at long last.

"Sire? What are your orders?"

"Return to camp." He replied after a thoughtful pause. "I suspect we could all use a good stiff drink after today's close calls." He knew what he really needed, Lotor longing to see Allura's beautiful face once more. He would take special pleasure in telling her the war was over, and revel in her joy that he was safe, and coming home. Those last words had him close his eyes, Lotor breathing in the smoke of the wreckage. Home! How he relished the very thought of it, and the welcome that would be waiting for him when he got to Arus.

He didn't care about the parades and the medals, the people's cheers and adulation. He just wanted his mate, and to enjoy a private celebration with her. He'd be counting down the minutes, no the very seconds until he was reunited with his beloved once more.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	79. Chapter 79

She could hear her cousin calling her, Romelle's voice full of laughter that under rode the impatience of her words. "Allura!" She cried, caught in the midst of giggling. "Do hurry!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Allura said, slipping her feet into a new pair of shoes. They were the softest of leather, more slipper like than shoe, and dyed a subtle hue of lavender. They matched her dress, an elegant creation of silk and muslin, with a long flowing skirt that was fluffed up by the petticoats beneath it. A darker shade of purple contrasted with the lavender, the color so dark it could almost be considered blue. It brought out her eyes with a special kind of sparkle, the blue blazing like the ocean when sunlight was upon it's surface.

"You're not hurrying fast enough." Romelle complained, watching as Allura paused before her mirror. It was not the first time Allura had glanced at her reflection, the girl feeling nervous, her hands anxious as they smoothed down her bodice. The dress should have been form fitting, but alas it's measurements had been taken from the time before she had lost twenty pounds.

It left the dress to bag on her thin frame, and even though Allura's appetite had returned to her upon word of her husband's victory, she had yet to regain her normal weight. She was making a conscious effort to pack on the pounds though, and her doctor felt confidant that within a month's time she would be returned to a healthy weight class.

Her new thinness wasn't the only thing she fretted about, her hands flying to her hair, tugging wild strands back over her ears. She even checked the braid that started at her temples, and wound around to the back of her head, making sure no hair was misplaced. If she looked long enough she'd find other things to be upset about, Allura wanting to look perfect on this day.

"You look fine." Romelle had appeared behind her, grabbing her by the arm. "More than fine.." She quickly corrected at Allura's questioning look. "You're lovely, anyone can see that. Now come on!"

"But Romelle..."

"But nothing!" Romelle snapped in reply to her protests, dragging Allura out of the bedroom. Allura reluctantly stepped in the direction her cousin led her, still turning her head this way and that to catch sight of her reflection in the window's pane. She couldn't help but fuss, feeling nervous and insecure in a way she had never felt before. Romelle noticed what she was doing, jerking harder on her arm in response. Allura nearly stumbled forward at that, and only then did Romelle gentle her grip.

"I'm sorry...But I don't think you want to miss his arrival just because you were too paranoid over how you looked!"

"I don't." Allura agreed. "I'm so excited that today's the day! Excited but nervous..."

"Nervous?" Romelle turned to glance at her. "What do you have to be nervous about Allura? It's your husband, the man who adores and loves you!"

"He's also a man I haven't seen in ages." Allura sighed, thinking of their six month separation. When Lotor had claimed the rulership of Doom, he had not been allowed to return to Arus right away. He had had to calm the fears of his people, and set up a new order. There was politics involved, a council being established, one whose members went through a strict and thorough qualifying process.

The challenges set before hopeful candidates had taken forever to complete, Allura wondering if her hair would turn gray before she got a chance to be reunited with her husband. She still talked to him daily via private communications, but it simply wasn't the same as being in the same room with him. The distance between worlds had never been so noticeable as it had been during her separation from Lotor.

"You're feeling shy." Romelle was saying, and Allura hesitated before answering.

"Maybe just a little..."

"I'm sure there's no need for that. You two will meet again, and any nervousness, any uncertainties will fade once your in each other's arms. Trust me on that." Romelle smiled, looking certain of what she was saying.

Allura could only make a noncommittal noise in return, following her cousin down the stair case and onto the main floor of the castle. Servants hurried about, the people displaying excited energy, anticipation on their faces as they went about the castle on their assigned tasks. The days leading up to this moment had been spent preparing for the Drules arrival, the castle being cleaned from top to bottom.

The windows literally gleamed from how much polish had been applied to them, and colorful banners hung from the castle turrets, and over the draw bridge. They were the colors Arus flew in times of victory and celebration, and words were written on them, heralding the return of Lotor, who was newly crowned King of the Drule. Arus' flag flew on the highest point of the castle, sharing space with one of the Doom Empire to symbolize their alliance.

In the kitchens the cooks were slaving over an elaborate feast, enough food being made to feed the small army that was accompanying Lotor on his journey back to the castle. Nanny, her mood much lightened due to the victory and the pills she had been prescribed, strictly supervised the meal preparations, harassing both cooks and the girls that would be serving the meal.

Rooms had been prepared for some of the Drule high up in the chain of command, the castle ready to offer it's best hospitality to them. Many of the soldiers would have to remain on the ships, for there wasn't enough room in the castle to house all three thousand of them. Of course, as much as Allura wanted to be a good hostess, there was only one Drule she was truly concerned with.

Her heart gave a little patter as they passed by a window, Allura spying a distant gleam that surely had to be the ships descending down to her home world. Keith and the other members of the Voltron Force had gone out to meet the ships, providing an honorary escort for Lotor and his soldiers.

And waiting out on the castle's lawn was a huge crowd of excited people, some of them had even traveled from across the borders of Altea, all for the chance to welcome back her husband and his men. There was even families of the human soldiers who had gone to war with the Drule, those loved ones eager to welcome back the members of their family.

Allura hurried faster to get to the front of the castle, this time she was the one dragging Romelle forward as she all but broke into a run. Somewhere along the way they picked up Sabbath, the Drule smiling as he easily kept up with Allura's running. The closer they got to the drawbridge, the more people they encounter, Captain Darius leading his men outside. They were prepared to do crowd control, as well as welcome back the warriors, and Allura spied Gloria and the other girls standing near the front of the crowds.

The girls looked excited, she could hear them giggling and whispering, and some of them clutched letters to their chest. She gave them a bemused smile, wondering if they were planning something for the Drules they had developed written friendships with these past few months.

The crowd realized their princess was before them, and they reacted with joy, bowing and calling out to her. They heaped admiration on her, and spoke of the Drules' victory. And then grew even more excited when a boy cried out, the child pointing at the gleams that were now visible as ships.

"They're almost here!"

Allura nervously touched her hair once more, feeling as though butterflies flit about trapped in her stomach. Her heart beat surely quickened, she was clasping her hands together as though in prayer. Eyes locked on the ships, she watched as they came closer, barely aware that Romelle and Sabbath were behind her, and holding a hushed conversation.

The wind stirred up by the ships' descent made her skirts flap wildly, Allura attempting to hold them down. Several women were in similar poses, crying out in dismayed voices as their appearance became disheveled. The men were laughing, and one was attempting to brush off leaves off his wife's skirt. The ships touched down as close as it was safe to come near to the crowd, and the lions landed with them.

The engines continued to roar, and her breath came out slower, Allura almost forgetting to breathe completely as she waited for the ramps to be lowered. One ship was parked a few feet ahead of the others, and she recognized it as the flag ship from the markings on it's side. At last the docking bay doors opened with a hiss of sound, the ramp being lowered.

Sucking in a sharp breath, she froze, scanning up the ramp into the darkness of the ship. The light was so dim, she couldn't make out anything past the ramp, but she heard, and the sound made her excited. Footsteps, a solo pair walking determinedly down the ramp. Allura remained rooted on the spot, some instinct of hers letting her know it was Lotor who approached.

When he stepped out into the light, she was already running, not caring if her skirts dragged or got caught on twigs. Lotor spied her approach, and a grin lit up his face, the King hurrying down the ramp, his arms thrown open in invitation. Barely aware of what she had done, she found herself in his arms, Allura having jumped upwards to fling herself at him. He easily caught her, both their arms wrapping around each other, Lotor swinging about in a circle while embracing her.

"You're here!" She was sobbing then, unable to keep the tears from wetting her cheeks. "You're really here...finally..."

"Finally we're together again!" His own voice sounded hoarse, choked up with deep emotion. Lotor stopped swinging her about, though he didn't let go of her, keeping Allura up on tip toe as he pressed them together as close as possible. She gazed up at him, and saw nothing had change in the way he looked at her. Lotor still stared at Allura as though she was his whole world, his very reason for existing, and she just knew her own eyes reflected a similar look back at him.

He adjusted his hands, moving to cup her cheeks, holding her still as he leaned in to sniff at her. Nostrils flaring, he inhaled her scent, a dreamy look filling his eyes. He didn't even seem to mind that she no longer smelled like a combination of them both, Lotor just reveling in the natural perfume of her body. He buried his nose in her hair, and then Lotor was nuzzling her, letting Allura's hair rub over his face. It was very much like a cat scent marking it's territory, and she felt markedly blessed to be claimed by him.

As he nuzzled her, she reached up to touch his hair, noting it looked as though it has grown several inches more in length. She stroked her fingers through the whole of it, and it was only the cheering of the crowd that stopped her from teasing her fingers against his ears.

The crowd's cries seemed to surprise him, Lotor pulling back just enough to look up from her. He spied the grinning faces of the Arusians, the people applauding, some throwing confetti in the air. And then the applause echoed from within the ship, and the march of footsteps was heard as a large group of Drules began to descend down the ramp.

The cheering Arusians went even wilder, especially when the human soldiers appeared with the Drules. They went around Lotor and Allura, content to leave them in their own private world. Allura knew she should give a speech, but she couldn't think beyond the fact that she was in Lotor's arms, enjoying his warmth, and feeling the strength of his powerful body.

Romelle was quick to realize how distracted her cousin was, the princess signaling for a silence to be had. "Welcome back, heroes!" She called out, and that started off another wild round of applause. "We have many reasons to celebrate, the most important one being you came back to us healthy and whole!"

"Hear, hear!" cheered a Drule soldier, the other warriors slapping themselves on the back, in incredibly good sprits.

"There will be parades, medals and other honors awarded to you. But I'm sure you're most eager to relax, and enjoy your time off." Continued Romelle. "As such, our cooks have prepared a fine feast for you all! So please..." She was shouting to be heard over the soldiers' cheering, the warriors going wild at the thought of a home cooked meal made by the talented cooks in the castle. "All of you, come inside. Feast, drink, and be merry!"

More soldiers began descending down the ramp, most of the first floor had been converted into dining rooms to house all of them. And still that wouldn't be enough room, some of the food was being hosted out in Allura's freshly blooming garden.

The gathered Arusians were also invited to come inside, the people were eager to hear tales of the soldiers' many successes. And amidst the crowd heading into the castle, Allura saw several Drules approach Gloria and the girls. One of the men even held a letter in his hand, a hopeful smile that was surely heart melting to the girl who received it.

And then she lost sight of what was happening with the Drules and the girls, Lotor turning her back to face him. If she looked close enough, Allura could see herself reflected in his eyes, Lotor smiling as he fingered her hair. "Lotor..."

"To tell the truth, I don't give a damn about that feast Romelle was talking about." He told her, then leaned in to nuzzle her cheek lovingly. "You're the only thing I have an appetite for."

She surely blushed at that, Allura stammering. "We don't have to go to the dinner. We could...we could always retire to the bedroom."

"Yes...yes, I like that." purred Lotor, looking pleased. "Take me to the bedroom Allura."

Feeling like a dullard, she said the only thing she could. "Okay." That smile of his turned even brighter, Lotor flashing his fangs at her. But he made no move to release her, and Allura gained enough sense to point that out. "You'll have to let go of me if we are to go anywhere..."

"Right..." She felt the reluctance in him, Lotor slowly relaxing his arms enough for her to slip free. Not that she went far, Allura coming to stand besides him, and cling possessively to his arm. She smiled again at him, even blushing as they began to walk down the ramp and head into the castle. They didn't talk about the war that had been fought, or the decisions he had to make in regard to the people appointed as his representatives on Doom. It was after all topics they had discussed extensively in their daily communications with each other.

In fact they didn't do much talking at all, just reveling in each other's presence as they strode through the castle. They tried to keep at a respectable pace, but the need to be alone and behind closed doors was overwhelming, Allura running up the stair case, and being chased by Lotor. She didn't run far, letting him catch her at the door to their bedroom.

They barely made it inside, and he was hugging her from behind, front pressed firmly into her back. She felt certain that was his erection that poked into her, and yet he did nothing to acknowledge it, just holding her and breathing in her scent.

"God I missed you!" Lotor exclaimed, holding her so tightly she thought he might never let her go. "I never want to be apart from you again! Not even for one day, let alone six months!"

She tried to turn in his embrace, but he was insistent on keeping her pinned, Lotor rubbing his face in her hair. This lasted for more than a minute, Allura growing impatient in his hold, not liking that she was prevented from seeing his face. "Lotor...let me..." She began squirming, brushing up against that that was most definitely his erection. Lotor let out a hiss of air, seeming far more sensitive than she remembered.

He was suddenly scooping her up, carrying her towards their bed. She wound her arms around him, and clung to him as he lowered her down onto the mattress. Now it was her turn to hold him, Allura not wanting to part from Lotor even for an instant. "Kiss me..." She begged, lips forming her most desirable pout.

"With pleasure though I warn you now, I might not be able to stop once started." He warned, and she tugged him down on top of her.

"I don't care. It's been too long without your kisses." She ghosted her lips over his so that the words were spoken over his mouth. She felt him shiver at that, her nearness affecting him even more. And then like she had asked, he kissed her, and it was not gentle, but a hard, passionate claiming of her mouth. She shivered and sighed, lips eagerly parting against his, and still he pressed harder, trying to eat her and her sounds down.

She was mewling before she realized it, Allura shaking and tears running down her face. He cupped her cheek, breaking the kiss to lean in and lap at one tear trail. He didn't ask her why the tears, he knew she was that affected by their reunion. It was an emotion he shared, though he would not allow himself to cry.

Instead he began murmuring Drule endearments to her, in between licks of her tears, relaxing her from her state of emotional turmoil. She had thought she needed a good cry in his arms, but Allura realized she could gain the comfort she needed without breaking down completely. "It's so good to have you back..." Allura whispered, locking her arms around him.

"It's good to be back." Lotor replied, then was kissing her forehead.

"I know we talked everyday...but it feels like an eternity passed when I wasn't looking." Allura confessed.

"An eternity did pass. And it was a torturous existence, being apart from you." Lotor caressed the backs of his fingers on her damp cheek, smiling at her. She loved the tenderness she saw in his expression, it made her feel safe and loved.

"I can't even begin to imagine how rough it must have been for you..."

"Yes you can." Lotor interrupted her. "We may not be the same race, but I've no doubt you suffered just as badly as I did being apart from one another. Never try to lessen your feelings just because you are not Drule."

"But Lotor...how can my feelings possibly compare to yours? You must feel so much more strongly because of your Drule genes!" She protested.

"I think you feel just as strongly if not more, and it's because you love with your whole heart, Allura." He lifted up her hand, brushing a kiss over her wedding ring. "You're unable to give just a part of yourself...oh love, I know how painful it was, we both do...but we're here now, and the Gods willing, nothing will ever separate us again."

"Nothing ever will." She agreed, allowing a smile to curl her lips. He kissed her again, and clutched at his back, trying to keep him in place even when he moved to separate from her. "More!" She was half begging, half demanding in the moment. "Kiss me again and again, and never stop! Make up for all the kisses we lost out on these past six months!"

"It's not just kisses we missed out on." Lotor said, hovering above her. "I miss touching you, and being touched by you." He ran his fingers down her right arm, and just that touch had her breaking out into goose bumps under her sleeve.

"Yes." She breathed out, Allura suddenly hot and feverish, and aching for more than just his kiss. "Touch me...touch and be touched in return..." She was already reaching for his shirt, trying to tug it up off him. She thrilled at his laughter, Lotor rumbling out amusement as she pulled the tunic top off him. It left him bare from the waist up, and it was reverent glances she gave him.

He seemed even more impressive than she remembered, his muscle definition more sharp, more noticeable. She brought her hands towards his abdomen, fingers tracing the lines there and felt him do a subtle tremble. She grew bolder with her touches, almost greedy then, rubbing her hands everywhere on his exposed skin. Lotor closed his eyes, letting out a content purr of sound.

She smiled, and tried to mimic his purr, leaning in to plant a kiss on his stomach. His eyes snapped open at that, his hands landing on her shoulders as though to push her away. "Allura don't..."

"Why not?" She asked, letting her confusion show. "I want...need to reacquaint myself with the taste of you...want it emblazoned on my tongue..." She licked her lips then, and his eyes seemed to flash darker with arousal.

"I need to reacquaint myself with you. Need your touch, but I also need to touch you." He told her, still trying to hold her at bay. "It goes beyond sex, it's a basic need of comfort."

"Of comfort...?" He nodded, and she tried not to frown. "Okay, but I get to touch you later right?"

"Of course." Lotor said, and effortlessly pushed her body back down against the mattress. Allura gazed up at him, waiting to see what he would do next. Lotor seemed undecided, staring down at her for several long moments. And then he brought his shaking hand to her face, the tremor apparent even in his fingertips as he began tracing her lips. She couldn't resist teasing him too, puckering her lips to kiss at his fingers, licking at one, and even trying to draw it inside her mouth.

Lotor deftly denied her that, brushing his thumb one last time over her bottom lip. He then began touching her cheeks, fingering the curls that kissed them. He smiled as he did this, gazing lovingly down at her. And then he was kissing the tip of her nose, eyes looking mischievous in the moment.

"Lotor?"

"I'll never take for granted the fact that I can touch you..." He whispered, brushing her bangs away from her brow. "That I can hold you in my arms, that I can call you mine. It's a right I fought for, one I defied my father for. I'd do those things again and again..." He bent over her so that his lips were near her ear now, a silky whisper that made her shiver. "I want to mark you, want to make it so that you smell like us once more."

"Yes..." she breathed out, excited by the thought. Her sense of smell wasn't as sharp as his, but she had missed the spice of him, the leather and lazon smell that clung to his skin and his clothing.

His hands touched her shoulders, and then he was easing down her sleeves, pulling the bodice down with them. He stared into her eyes as he began to undress her, and Allura felt her nipples start to stiffen just from being exposed by his hands.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Allura found herself asking, and Lotor didn't miss a beat.

"Perfection itself." He answered, then gazed down at her body. Her dress was drawn down to her hips, and he touched the flat of her stomach. His hand was warm but she shivered as though cold, Lotor rubbing circles over her skin. He wasn't commenting on her lost weight, or the fact she had yet to regain her tan, Lotor just focusing on the touch of her.

He even went so far as to close his eyes, running his hands up her torso, and letting a sigh shudder out of him. A sigh she echoed, Allura thrilling as his hands cupped her breasts. But he didn't linger there, his hands moving to her arms, going down on them, and grasping hold of her wrist. Without looking, he lifting up an arm, angling it so that his lips kissed the pulse point in her wrist.

Lotor did the same with the other wrist, and then he was pulling down her skirts, dragging them free of her legs, to toss them carelessly onto the floor. She didn't mind, Allura laying there in slippers and panties, watching him as his hands worked their way down the length of her legs. Her right leg was lifted, Lotor kissing the back of her knee, a spot they had discovered was especially sensitive for Allura.

Lotor opened his eyes, and he seemed frenzied in the moment, lowering down on top of her, to run his hands all over her. They ended up everywhere, sometimes rubbing, other times caressing, and even a few times kneading. She began to writhe in time to the movements of his hands, doing a sensual dance beneath him. Allura saw his nostrils flare, and knew he had scented her keen arousal, a wicked smile curving his lips upwards.

Burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, he began to ease down her panties, Allura finding he was driving her mad with his slow movements. But when she tried to urge him to hurry, he bit her shoulder, a sharp nip that had her crying out in pleasured pain. And then her panties were gone, tossed somewhere and Lotor was sliding down her body.

Kisses were planted all over her, and they both titillated and frustrated her. She wanted to be doing this to Lotor, and felt he was being selfish in denying her. "Lotor!" She whined out a complaint, finding he was kissing over her belly button. "It's not fair that you get to do all the touching! I have needs too!"

He lifted his head, eyes staring at her in a heavy lidded look of wanton desire. She blushed and stammered then, trying to drive her point home. "I've barely gotten to touch you. I want to refamiliarize myself with your body...want to relearn the touch and taste of you. I want...want to please you."

"You do please me!" He protested, and she frowned.

"But I can do so much more!" Allura said, and was relieved when he sat up on his knees. "So let me..." She pushed up as well, reaching out with a tentative hand. When her husband made no move to push her back down, she grew bolder, landing her hands on his hips. She hauled herself closer to him, and began kissing all over his front, murmuring out her own endearments as she teased her tongue over one dark blue nipple.

Lotor's breath caught on a hiss, his hands reaching for her. She batted them away, and continued to lavish attention on his skin, her fingers hooking into the sides of his pants. They were simply too tight to be jerked down without her undoing the zipper, though she made a valiant effort in the attempt. She kissed lower on his body, fingers fumbling with the opening of his pants.

His stiff cock sprang out immediately, the head brushing against her bare breasts. It was already oozing fluid, and his balls felt heavy with seed. "My poor husband..." Allura cooed, rubbing her breasts along the length of him. Lotor seemed to really like that, he was twitching like crazy, and once again he made the attempt to grab her.

She didn't try to evade him this time, letting him grip her arms as she continued to press and rub her breasts against him. She stared up at his face as she did this, Allura watching the arousal, and the struggle for control Lotor went through. She wanted to snap that control, make him wild and savage, Allura nuzzling her cheek against his skin. Her breasts still rubbed against his cock, Allura looking over his front with pleasure in her eyes.

"You're the beautiful one." She told him, her hands worshipful as they slid over the front of him. She hadn't done as thorough an inspection as she would have liked, but from what she had seen, he bore no new scars. It was just another sign of his victory, the flawless front of his body.

Lotor looked ready to protest her words, but then she shifted, Allura lowering herself downwards to do a quick flick of her tongue against the head of his cock. He gasped then, and his whole body seemed to grow tense, Allura hiding a frown. She didn't want his tension, she wanted him relaxed, melting beneath her able touch.

With a firm grip, she took hold of the base of his cock, giving him a confidant squeeze. His eyes seemed to roll back in pleasure, his fingers tightening on her shoulders. "Allura!"

Before he could stop her, before he could even think up the words to protest, she licked him more firmly. That got a generous amount of his fluid on her tongue, Allura reveling in the taste of him. She heard herself moan in appreciation, Allura rolling her tongue deftly over his cock, encouraging more and more fluid out of the slit. Lotor seemed to be babbling, his words in Drule, as though he was unable to focus enough to speak in a language they could both understand.

She just smiled, pleased that she could render him so mindless, Allura setting forth on her self appointed task with renewed vigor. She kissed and licked up and down his length, pausing to mouth at sections for longer periods of time. The whole time he throbbed against her lips, twitching wildly and seeming to grow harder. Lotor's breathing turned funny when her lips wrapped around the very tip of him, Allura giving a good suck on what was in her mouth.

She was moaning in pleasure, Lotor's one hand letting go, to move down her back. She thought nothing of it, until his fingers found their way between her legs, her husband caressing her already soaking sex. She nearly choked in surprise, and then was losing herself to the sensations he stirred within her.

Still sucking on just the tip of him, she watched as Lotor brought his now damp fingers to his mouth, her husband licking hungrily at them. The eroctisim of him tasting her was not lost on Allura, the temperature of her body seemed to rocketed up a few more degrees. Another moan escaped her, the sound humming around him, making Lotor shiver and moan.

"Enough Allura, enough." He was back to pushing her away, but it wasn't a true rebuff. "You'll bring me over if you keep that up."

She didn't want that, not really. Not until he had been inside her several times, pounding his flesh into hers, and branding her with his seed. Allura wanted to feel their naked bodies sliding against each other, to be wrapped around him, and scoring her nails down his back. She wanted it all, and she wanted it now, Allura pulling him down for a kiss that mingled their tastes together.

"Now." She whispered urgently to his lips, finding Lotor was positioning her so that she straddle his hips. Her knees touched down on the mattress, Allura hovering over his cock. She knew she couldn't wait any longer, and was already attempting to sink down in place on him.

He caught at her face with his hands, pulling her in for another drugging kiss. She moaned, part from his lips, but also from the fact that his cock was spreading her open. It almost hurt after going so long without him, but it was a discomfort she welcomed, Allura clinging to his shoulders as she slowly moved to seat herself more firmly on top of him.

Lotor's arms wrapped around her, and for a brief eternity they did nothing but hold each other. She knew he was reveling in the feel of her, for she was doing the same, enjoying all points of contact. It wasn't just about his cock inside her, it was about her thighs spread around his, her breasts pressing into his chest, their lips kissing, and the soulful gazing into each other's eyes.

Allura felt a hint of tears brimming in her eyes, the princess overcome in this moment. But she didn't so much as sniffle, not even when he tenderly kissed her, Allura tightening her arms around him. How long they just sat there she could not say, but soon their endurance broke, Allura giving a teasing wiggle of her hips an instant before Lotor began to make love to her.

Her whole body rubbed against his with each bounce, Allura murmuring endearments and heaping frantic kisses all over his skin. When she wasn't kissing him, he was kissing her, lips, neck, and especially her breasts. Shivers went through her as he mouthed at the front of her throat, teeth and lips branding her with his claim. It would be the first of many marks, Lotor intent on covering her with hickeys.

Soon she got to that place where she could no longer think straight, letting out low keen whines as she bounced on his lap. She seemed to tighten up every time he drew on her breasts, nipples stiff, aching in a way that was only soothed by the moist heat of his mouth. She kept up a low chant of his name, the closer she got to her climax, the more urgently she spoke.

"Yes, there. Don't stop, don't stop!" Lotor murmured something back to her, but she was beyond hearing, clinging to him bodily, and crying out, her voice a garbled scream. "Lotor, oooooooooooooooooooooh!"

Stars seemed to burst behind her closed eyelids, Allura throwing her head back as her back arched. On some level she was aware of still moving, Lotor starting to bounce her more aggressively on him, the King speeding towards his own release. And then he was filling her, seed hot and thick, flooding inside her. She moaned at how decadent it felt, and then they were kissing again.

"I love you." Lotor told her, and flashed him a mischievous look full of knowing.

"I know." She replied, then nipped at his lips. "I love you too." They weren't pulling apart, content to hold each other, Lotor still buried deep inside her. They needed this intimacy, needed to revel in the feel of each other's nearness. It was a complete and total surrender on their parts, and they stayed this way for the better part of an hour, talking but mostly kissing.

It wasn't a surprise to her when Lotor began to harden inside her, the Drule having a fast recovery time. Except for a shifting of their bodies, so that she lay on her back, nothing changed, they began having at each other as though they hadn't just finished making love. It would be a pattern that would be repeated, and even once the initial frenzy that being reunited had caused in them, they would continue, positions and locations changing.

They'd barely be able to keep their hands off each other long enough to shower and dress, Allura insisting they at least join in at the very end of the feasting. They'd come across Romelle and Sabbath, the pair wearing satisfied looks on their faces that hinted strongly that they too had slipped away from the celebrations for a private moment of their own.

Allura let nothing ruin this day for her, and not even the knowledge that Zarkon was still out there, alive and plotting, could dash her joy.

To Be Continued...X_X

Michelle


	80. Chapter 80

The man that stood before him was a simpering, cowering fool, the Drule openly flinching at any sudden movement Zarkon would make. The man knew what he was saying was upsetting the King, but then there was little he could do about that fact. Zarkon had been angry for days on end, suffering from a bout of pure rage ever since the battle in the air space over planet Doom had begun to take a turn for the worse in the King's favor.

By the time Lotor's ships began descending down onto the surface, Zarkon had reluctantly agreed to evacuate the castle, all at the behest of his council of advisors. Many of those men and women were dead now, killed by Zarkon's own hand, the King giving in to his tantrums over losing his base of power. It hadn't mattered that those Drules hadn't been at fault, they had just had the misfortune of standing a little too close to Zarkon when his fits overtook him.

He was mad at his son, that traitorous spawn of his loins that had turned his back on his own father, all because of that lust that over took him at discovering his mate was the princess of Arus. Zarkon quickly discounted the fact that he was the one to first cut ties with Lotor, threatening him and his mate with total annihilation. All that seemed to matter was his son has become afflicted, suffering from that madness that many of the other Drules experienced.

Love! His lips curled into a sneer, Zarkon looking as disgusted as he felt inside. He didn't understand that emotion, didn't understand the driving need that filled mated Drules with their new purpose of life. He certainly didn't understand why Lotor had been so weak as to become mated, especially after the attempts he had made to manipulate his son's genes to be free of such poison.

He thought it should be easy to avoid love, had he not spend nearly seventy years free of it? Free of finding his mate, and becoming her dog to call, of losing his mind and his free will. Why couldn't Lotor have been the same?

The man before him saw the narrowing in Zarkon's eyes, something like a whimper escaping him. That sound called to Zarkon's predatory instincts, the King reaching out with his claws to snag the Drule by his shirt's collar. He sneered as he gazed at the terrified man, and Zarkon did not think much of the fact that a Drule that was nearly four inches taller than him could be so scared. It was simply the natural order of things, the Drules fearing their rightful leader.

And he was their leader, crown or not, Zarkon refused to think of himself as the former King of the Doom Empire. He was merely displaced, waiting for the time when he could snatch it back from his son's cold hands. If it took him another decade, another lifetime, he would have his throne back, and he would make all who had a hand in this fiasco pay, starting with Lotor's bitch of a mate.

"What did you say?" Zarkon growled to the Drule he had grabbed, glaring into his face. His tone of voice seemed to dare the Drule to repeat himself, Zarkon wanting to hear something other than the truth.

"Lotor...he...he still lives." The Drule stammered uncertainly, and Zarkon's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Our assassin failed before he could even get close enough to him...he...was apprehended outside the castle walls..."

"Worthless!" raged Zarkon, and with a growl that screamed out his throat, he slammed the man face first into the wall. That Drule cried out, but Zarkon knew he was relieved. Relieved that the King hadn't gone with his first impulse, that of tearing the man's throat out. "Useless, all of you!"

There was other Drules in the room, the surviving members of his council, along with soldiers that made up his personal guard. Two slaves were present, ready to leap into action should the King have need of them. But he barely paid those two any mind, his rage focused on the politicians before him. Their faces were all schooled to be blank, they were trying not to reveal any emotion, though he could scent the overwhelming fear they felt.

"Is there not one among you that has a viable plan, a plan that will rid me of Lotor, and gain me back my throne?" Zarkon demanded, but they had no answer for him. He scowled, and jerked the man away from the wall, throwing him in the direction of his council. That group quickly scattered, letting the Drule male flop down to the floor. He wisely did not get up, just laying there. He didn't even make a sound, not wanting to trigger another assault from Zarkon.

Zarkon huffed out an angry breath, stalking over to the ornate chair they had made for him. It was no throne of Doom, missing the gold gilt frame, and glimmer of a thousand jewels. Jewels he had caressed a million times, knowing the throne was just one example of the wealth he had commanded. But no more, his wealth was all but gone, Zarkon practically a pauper save for the few dozen chests of gold he had thought to bring with him when he fled.

The loss of his personal fortune irked him, Zarkon feeling especially murderous to think of how crippled Lotor had made him. The allies of his that had remained on Doom had been quickly taken into custody, the fools thrown into prison where they would be of no more use to Zarkon. Not that he thought the nobles that had fled Doom with him were of much use, the lot too simple minded, and fearful.

He supposed they had a right to be, their fate intertwined with his, they had little choice left to them. It was either remain with the mad King, and risk being killed by his own hand, or return to Doom and face life imprisonment by his son's decree. Neither option seemed to appeal, though the few who had thought life was better even in the dungeons, had quickly been killed when they attempted to sneak off the planet.

Zarkon snorted, thinking how planet Valexion could not compare with Doom. It was too nice, too comfortable, it made the people here soft. Certainly soft enough to conquer, the humans lacking the hard edge of the Drule. And yet he couldn't even set out to subdue the population of Valexion, Zarkon in exile, having to hide his presence on this world. On any world, Lotor sending twice as many assassins after him, more than Zircon could ever hope to afford to send after his traitorous son.

Valexion wasn't even a part of the Doom Empire, but one of the worlds previously untouched by the Drules. Located on the farthest reaches of the Denubian Galaxy, Zarkon had thought little of this world. Certainly not enough thought was put in towards conquering it. He was hoping it's isolated state would keep Lotor from searching for him on it, Zarkon needing the time and freedom to plan. To rebuild his military, to somehow regain his fortune.

Gold was being invested into the galactic stock markets, Zarkon hoping to make a quick buck that way. He strong armed his council into doing the same, making them use their personal fortunes to earn him further financial support. But it would take time, and Zarkon chafed at the slowness of it all. And at the fact that he wouldn't be able to live forever in the luxury he was used to, especially if he wanted to keep sending assassins after his son.

His son! He felt the rage coming over him again, Zarkon scowling as he fought the impulse to rant and rave like a madman. He would not lose control, would not lower himself to the indignity of rambling impotent threats. And yet his fingers clenched on the arm rests of his chair, his teeth gritting together as he fought to contain the growl that wanted to come out.

He thought he might never be able to calm down again, least not until his own claws were in Lotor's neck, tearing out his throat. Assassins were so impersonal, and he wanted to see the look of horror in Lotors' eyes, the recognition that Zarkon was killing him, and reclaiming everything he had stolen from his own father. But more than that, he wanted to make the bastard pay, force him to watch as Zarkon defiled and then snuffed out the life of the mate he so adored.

Thinking of the agony and grief Lotor would go through, that almost made him smile, and the curling of his lips into a smirk had the nobles unsettled. They knew it was never a good thing when he smiled, and they all seemed to take a step back from the direction of his chair.

"I have given it a great matter of thought." Zarkon said, unable to relax enough to sit comfortably in his chair. "If normal means can't get the job done, it's time to look elsewhere."

"Wh...what do you mean?" A female dared to ask, then seem to squeak when Zarkon's eyes narrowed onto her.

"Magic." Zarkon's voice was a dangerous purr, the King trying out the foreign concept for them. "You know I haven't held much stock in our brethren who parted from our world to study the dark arts of another's race. But now is the time to reconsider that stance. Especially if it can give us what we want."

"But magic? Really sire..." The male who was speaking was sounding dangerously close to scoffing, so disbelieving was his tone.

"We must use every asset available to us!" Zarkon snapped, voice just this short of shouting. "If these witches and warlocks can use these outside forces to manipulate things to our advantage, I see no point in leaving their talents unused."

"It's worth a shot." One Drule agreed with him, surely trying to curry favor with the King. "I've heard of the great things they can accomplish."

"Oh? Such as what?" Another asked, curiosity overriding his derision.

"The great beasts." Explained the first Drule. "I hear they have command over them, and are able to make them do anything, even destroy another planet."

"The great beasts? You mean robeasts? Ha! Surely that is just an old wives' tale."

"We'll find out soon enough." Zarkon said, nodding at the guard standing closest to the door. "I took the liberty of inviting their head representatives to this meeting of ours. They'll tell us what we want to know...we may even get a demonstration of their powers..."

"You invited strangers here without asking us first?" A woman demanded, her anger such that she almost didn't cower at his look. "Your highness, you know how dangerous this is! What if they betray our location to Lotor!"

"It's a valid concern." Said the male who had almost scoffed earlier. "We went to a lot of trouble to hide from Lotor."

"And we will continue to remain hidden." Zarkon said, the guard pulling open the room's door. He could smell the new arrivals, almost a dozen of Drules, consisting of equal amounts male and female, marching into the room. The grumbles of his council faded away, the people turning to look at the newcomers. The Drules were dressed in dark robes, heavy velvet with hoods that obscured much of their features. Only their eyes could be seen in the shadows of their faces, glowing silver or gold, and in one case green.

They stalked forward towards Zarkon's seat, dropping to their knees before him in a show of respect. "Great King..." said the apparent leader, the voice betraying her as female. "To what do we owe the honor of this summons."

Zarkon found himself leaning forward in his seat, staring at the cloaked figures. He didn't understand why, but he was breathing more deeply, taking in the new scents in the room. There was a mixing of herbs, sage and thyme, and others he could not identify. And underneath it all, there was a smell that smelled like burnt amber, a smell he would later learn was associated with the discharge of magical energies.

"Your highness?" One of the female members of his council spoke, jarring Zarkon into the realization that he had been just staring for a long while, doing nothing but breathing.

He shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. It was with some surprise he noted he no longer felt as angry as he had just moments before. He was ready to write it off as filling with renewed hope, the hope these strangers were bringing with them.

Still taking great whiffs of air, he began to speak, but his words were distracted. He was distracted, his eyes looking from person to person curiously, longing to see what was under their hoods. "I'm sure you're aware of what is going on. My son now sits on the throne, crowned King of an empire he does not have the right to."

"You want it back." Said the lead witch, and he nodded.

"I do. But more than that, I want to make him suffer. I want him dead, I want him miserable, I want him to die knowing there was nothing he could have done to stop me from killing his mate. I want to revel in his anguish, want to...want to..." He stammered, realizing he wanted to locate the owner of one scent in particular, wanted to surround himself with that smell for all eternity.

"You want to what?" Came the inquiry, though who asked it he could not say. Zarkon blinked, and rose from his seat, beginning to pace agitatedly.

"There are worlds that need to be destroyed. Especially Arus...I want to take everything from Lotor, want to ruin it all before I bring him to his knees. I want to..." He licked his lips, finding his pacing had brought him closer to the group of witches and warlocks. And the closer he got, the more one scent stood out, calling to him. He didn't understand it, didn't know why he could suddenly be so enamored of a smell.

"Sire, are you feeling all right?" One of his council asked, and Zarkon growled.

"I'm fine. Never better!" But he knew he was not, prowling closer and closer until he stepped into the group of magic users, uncaring in the moment that one might try to kill him. He could hear the protesting murmurs of his council, they didn't like that he risked himself in this manner. He was beyond caring of any danger, pushing aside men and women, stalking closer to the scent's source.

He found it in a petite sized form, and even with the hood in place, he could see the owner was slightly hunched over with age. Her hands, which were not covered by the sleeves of her cloak, bore the wrinkles that came with time, and her skin was a darkish blue, so dark a color she was almost purple. There was a fine tremble in those hands, as though she was nervous that he was so near to her.

Nerves he could deal with, Zarkon liking it when people feared him. But there was some small part in him that didn't want to nurture that fear, some part that protested that this witch, this person above all others should not be scared of him.

He should have realized something was very wrong right then and there, should have struck down this witch dead before anything else could happen. But instead, like a fool, he lifted his hand to her, reaching to touch her hood, than pausing at her gasp. His hand hovered uncertainty in place, not yet touching, and he whispered in a dry voice. "Your hood...remove it..."

"Why?" Came the low voice, and he would have been horrified to realize he had sounded as uncertain as this woman now did.

"Because I asked." He said, some of his previous fire returning to him. The head bowed, and then those trembling hands were reaching to lift it back, revealing an aged Drule, with short gray hair, that was curled tight to her head. She wasn't by any stretch of the imagination beautiful, age and untold hardships had taken their toll on her, leaving her scarred and covered in wrinkles. And yet to Zarkon, she moved his heart in a way it had never, ever moved before, the king thinking she was the most loveliest of creatures he had ever seen, be they human or Drule.

"Sire?" She whispered, voice a dry croak.

"Mother of God!" Zarkon whispered to her, staring stunned at her. He knew now what she was, knew now why he had been drawn to her, an irresistible pull that had him rooted to the spot before her. She was everything to him, she was all the good things anyone could have desired for themselves, all warmth and life. She was without a doubt, the welcoming home he had been unconsciously waiting for, and if he could have, Zarkon would have hated her in the moment.

She was his mate, and as drawn to her as he was, a part of him still desperately wailed, making one last bid to deny her. But this love was undeniable, rooted deep in his genes, and laying a possession on his soul. He was hers, and he would do anything to have her, kill anyone, or give up anything, just to have her welcome him back.

With a great gasping breath, Zarkon fell to his knees, the gathered group of people, Drules and humans alike shocked at his show of submission. He didn't care, taking hold of her hands, and planting worshipful kisses all over them. He was this close to crying, and only his iron strong will kept him from that last indignity. It didn't matter, she was crying to, having recognize him for what he was, and accepting him in the moment.

"Your highness..." His mate wept, and he let out a gruff protest.

"Please...Zarkon. Call me Zarkon." He begged her, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Zarkon." She agreed, and that was enough.

The witches and warlocks had realized what had happened, and he sensed they were happy. More than happy, they seemed satisfied, and they began ushering the shocked nobles out of the room. The guards were less easy to herd, but they too eventually left, leaving the new mates the privacy they deserved. Zarkon could no longer think about killing his son, his desire for revenge ended the moment he had seen his mate's face. Now all that was left to him was to keep her, and make her happy, the former king determined to spend the rest of his days on this mortal coil pleasing his woman.

To Be Concluded!

Michelle


	81. Chapter 81

The mating of Zarkon was just the thing that was needed to mellow the old tyrant out, the former King become a loving Drule, devoted to his mate's happiness. He ceased to care about his throne, or his aggrievences with Lotor, fading away into obscurity without so much as a whimper. Lotor and Allura never did discover just what had happened to the old King, and as the months turned into years, and then decades, it was assumed that Zarkon had finally died of old age.

Certainly that could be the only excuse possible for why the assassinations attempts on their lives stopped, the bounty drying up. They couldn't have known that Zarkon decided to put his remaining gold into better use, building a home on his mate's world. His mate, whose name was Haggar, was a witch of some power, and it was she who crafted many a spell to keep Zarkon's location hidden from those who pursued him.

With Haggar's magic running interference, Zarkon would go on to live another twenty years, his life enriched by his mate's presence in it. And when she finally died, at the ripe old age of ninety-five, Zarkon soon followed, simply losing the will to go on without Haggar in his life.

It would take years for Lotor to accept Zarkon was truly gone, the prince continuing to set bounties on the former king's head. But the assassin and hunters always turned up with nothing, unable to find a trace of the former king. It was inevitable that even Lotor give up, and though he was plagued by the fear that Zarkon might someday return to make trouble, he was content to focus on his life with Allura.

And what a life it was, each day rich and fulfilling, full of joy, laughter and most importantly love. They could never indulge enough in each other, be it something as simple as hand holding and adoring looks, to a more ardent expression of that love. It wasn't all that unheard of to hear their laughter, the two stealing away to an empty room, and in one case, Lotor commanding everyone vacate the room in question so he could be alone with Allura.

She grew bolder with her public expressions of her love, almost unable to keep her hands off her husband at times. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that children soon followed, Allura giving birth to her first daughter not long after she ascended to her Queendom. Her darling of a daughter was a mix of Lotor and Allura's genes, the child the palest of blue, with a darker hue for her eyes. Blue though her eyes were, they were slit like a cat's, and her hair was that shade of blonde where it was platinum.

During Lotor and Allura's long reign together, she would give him three more children in all, and except for the first one, the rest would be boys, strapping youths that took after their father in temperament and strength. The Doom Empire would be divided up between their children, although the daughter was first in line to Arus' throne.

The castle was filled with children, and not just of Allura and Lotor's. Romelle and Sabbath often brought their brood by for visits, provided they weren't busy with their jobs as the official Drule Arusian ambassadors. Their work took them between planets, Romelle and Sabbath getting to travel often, representing their worlds to others, and working to smooth out differences between Drule and human.

The Drules had a difficult time at first being accepted by the rest of the galaxy, especially with their new peace promoting King. Lotor was tireless in stressing the Drules new stance on their interplanetary interactions, and though he would not free the planets that had been enslaved, he worked on making policies to help the people become free citizens of the Doom Empire.

Not all Drules like the thought of losing their slaves, they offered many years of resistance on that fact. Lotor couldn't just order them to accept this new way of life, not without having a riot on his hands, or worse yet a civil war among his people. He had to integrate the idea slowly, freeing the slaves of an individual world, one by one. With the number of worlds in the Doom Empire, it would take years to do away with the slave system completely, and those years would be needed to get his people used to the idea of paying for labor.

He felt confidant though, that by the time his children were old enough to rule, they would be able to finish the work he had started in abolishing slavery through out the Empire. Not that he wanted to think about his children growing up anytime fast, Lotor content to enjoy their childhood, and the wonder on their faces as they learned new things.

He and Allura often wondered how their children would handle finding their mates when they came of age. They were after all only a quarter Drule, and Lotor worried that wasn't enough Drule in them to be able to recognize their mates through conventional means. He shuddered at the thought of them having to find their mates through the human's way of doing things, or worse yet, never finding love for themselves.

It would take years of researching the matter, the best Drule scientists putting themselves to the test of figuring out the hows and whys of Arusians and Drules being able to mate. They made surprising discoveries, learning that the Arusians and Drules shared a common ancestry, dating back thousands of years. It appeared they had started out as one race, and at some point during their travels to other worlds, they had split apart, mingling with the residents of already occupied planets.

The Arusians had mingled their blood with humans, and as the centuries passed, they took on more and more human traits, until finally they bred out the ability and need of the mating bond. They lost the superior senses they had once possessed, losing the predator instinct that was so prevalent in the Drules. But then they had moved to gentler worlds, warm paradises where they needn't fight for their survival.

The Drules had migrated to harsher worlds, some pratically inhospitable, cold, almost lifeless husks that only held the promise of lazon rich deposits inside the planet. They came for the lazon, taking centuries to mine it all, and by the time Doom and the other worlds ran out of those resources, the race had become two distinct ones. It was theorized that the harsh climes of Doom, only enhanced the Drules' sturdiness, sharpening senses, and refining skills.

The natural instinct to protect one's mate became a driving force behind their actions, they needed to ensure their females lived and survived long enough to make babies. The desire to keep the race going mingled with that of love, the mating bond warping, tying together a mated pair so strongly, that they could not live without the other one.

It put them at war with each other, the Drules reacting in jealous fits towards unmated males who came near their mates. They didn't want their females stolen, and so they would fight, kill at will. The civilization became divided, and only an unmated King thought to save them from fighting to death by turning their energies to other worlds. They would send their unmated males to conquer and divide these planets, and slowly, bit by bit, the Doom Empire was formed.

The Drules were now spread across many planets, which made it difficult for most to find their destined mates. What was seen as a birthing of half breeds was actually the reuniting of the two races, Arusian and Drule mingling their blood to conceive children that were closer in DNA to that long ago original race. They were coming together, the Drules sniffing out their mates among the Arusians, the Arusians recognizing their mates through the dreams they had.

Lotor and Allura, Romelle and Sabbath, weren't the only ones to be mated on Arus. More and more Drules were finding their destined lovers, and in one case it had taken only Gloria's perfume on her letters, for a Drule soldier to have recognized her as his. The girl had been ecstatic, way more accepting of the soldier who came to meet her than Allura or Romelle had first acted towards their Drules.

It was just one more pair of children to run about the castle, Gloria attaining a position as one of the maids in Allura and Lotor's home. Rumor had it, Gloria had her eye on replacing Nanny as head of the household, the girl currently apprenticing to the older woman. Nanny herself had mellowed out considerably, thanks in part to the mood altering drugs she was now taking. She was no longer prone to her angry fits, and running her mouth off at inappropriate times.

In fact, she came to grudgingly accept Lotor and Sabbath, and her face lit up with absolute joy whenever she was around Allura and Romelle's children. Her grandbabies as she refereed to them, kept Nanny on her toes, the woman chasing after them and living up to her nickname. When the children were behaving, she claimed they took after their mothers, but when they were bad, she'd often complain that it was the Drule in them that was making them act up. But she said it with a smile, showing she meant no ill will towards Lotor and Sabbath.

Romelle's father had also reluctantly accepted the presence of Sabbath in his life. He paid for a most lavish wedding, the expense surely astronomical considering he wasn't gaining a new alliance for his kingdom. Romelle made a radiant summer bride, her father actually breaking down in tears when he had to hand her over to Sabbath during the ceremony. Bandor had been present as ring bearer, the boy ecstatic at the thought of the Drule marrying into his family.

Even Avok had attended the ceremony, though he had a look of brooding about his face. He'd later disappear to parts unknown, all in an effort to avoid entering into a loveless marriage. With Romelle more interested in traveling with her husband, it left the crown to young Bandor's hands, the boy being groomed to take over the kingdom when he was old enough.

Cossack did indeed become King of Amazonia, though he did not have the qualifications to rule. He was content to let his mate handle the affairs of state, Cossack itnent on growing their military support, and training the soldiers to be an efficient fighting force. It would come in handy, for one world dared to attack territories in the Doom Empire, thinking the Drules weakened with their new King.

Between Cossack and Lotor's combined military might, they quickly sent the interloper packing. But more than that, they gave off the image that the Drules were not weak, would not cower away from a fight. And soon none dared so much as look funny at the Drules and their actions.

They were no longer thought of as savage barbarians, nor were they viewed as declawed, tamed by love. The galaxy recognized the Drules as the dangerous and powerful people they were, and more than that, they realized it was Arus, it's Queen in particular, who had helped change the Drules attitude towards conquest. Peace would reign through the galaxy, and even once Lotor and Allura passed on, old age finally catching up with them, their legacy lived on in their children. Children who bridged boundaries, and ensured peace for both humans and Drules.

Some thought it a miracle that Lotor and Allura had ever found each other in the first place. Others knew it for what it was. Destiny, a love that was meant to never be denied.

The End...X_X

Michelle

I usually write an author's note to talk about the story, but for the most part I waited too long to do this. So the details aren't that fresh in my mind. There was some things that changed from my notes, some of which I think changed for the better. I want to thank my LJ friends for all their encouragement and support...At one point they were really pushing for me to make Nanny Zarkon's mate. But it would have involved having to rewrite a lot of the early parts of the story to make it work on Zarkon's part. For those curious, they wanted Nanny and Zarkon to have been separated by Zarkon's parents...and hence why Zarkon was so bitter against love, and Nanny so against the Drules. I always knew the story would end with Zarkon finding his mate, but there was no possibly way to do what my friends so desperately wanted. I have joked that I will do a story where Zarkon sends Lotor to kidnap Nanny for me. Under the excuse that it will somehow get Lotor Allura...only to have the prince stuck watching his father wine and dine Nanny. I just may do this silly fic someday!

Originally when Sabbath kidnapped Romelle, I intended for them to make love after coming to an understanding. Lotor would walk in on them after the fact, when they were all naked and snuggling. Sabbath would have gone all crazy trying to keep Lotor from seeing his mate naked. But I actually like that I got them together during the cabin time without having them make love. I think it worked out better that way.

One more thing...there is a...a one shot that is related to AA. But I don't know if I should post it on this site. It's pure Sabbath Romelle lemon. It starts with a very different scenario..and the twist turns out to be Romelle was writing a romance novel with herself and Sabbath as the stars. It's like a little moment in their lives after AA. Romelle's trying to break into the romance novel business while Sabbath is busy being a diplomat. It will be up on my Doomed Romance site, just as soon as I get a chance to update it! XD

KMS5665, could be! I did mean for it to be Haggar, though she's obviously not as ugly as she was in the show. :-p My friends were really pushing for me to make Nanny Zarkon's mate, but as I wrote in the author's note...it would have involved me having to rewrite A LOT of the story. And I just didn't want to do that. I liked the story as is.


End file.
